Damn It Me
by KyKyuKai
Summary: I'm in the Pokemon universe. Of course I am, because why wouldn't I be. Oh well, whatever might as well enjoy it while I'm here. SI fic.
1. Really? We're doing SI's now?

**I don't own Pokemon  
**

* * *

I groaned as I raised my arm up to place over my eyes as the light around me seemed to blind me and I didn't want to do anything but besides going back to the sleep that I hadn't been able to get for the last few days. That's when I remembered that my room didn't have any windows in it an I lived alone.

It was then that I also realized that I was not laying on my nice over priced and underused bed. No it felt as if I was sleeping on the ground. Knowing that I was going to regret it I opened my eyes only to have to close them, as sunlight that shouldn't, be there was streamed into my eyes.

Groaning, I placed my arm up again as, I sat up so I could at least not be blinded as my eyes adjusted to the bright sun light. Glancing around my surroundings I felt a small bit of panic as I noticed I appeared to be in a forest. But that panic wasn't even close to enough to help brace myself for when I looked down and noticed another fun fact I should have already noticed.

I was shorter at least a good few inches from my normal height, but that wasn't the only thing that I noticed that was shorter, it was also my hair. I was use to having it a few inches past my shoulders but at the moment it was only a little past my ears. It hadn't been that short since I was a teenager.

Standing up properly I took a quick recap of my body, choosing to ignore the fact that I was wearing clothes that I had never even seen before. Looking at my arms was weird, I was use to seeing small scars marks and the small patch of burned skin on my right arm but instead almost all of it was gone. And the few that remained I didn't even remember how I had gotten.

Another fact was that it seemed that I was in better shape than I was at whatever age I am now. Not like I was ever over weight but I'm fully aware that being skinny didn't mean you were in shape or even in particularity good health. But I know that as a teenager I never had abs.

After a few more minutes of looking over my body I didn't come up with any more overly relevant information besides that I was properly about thirteen or fourteen from comparing what I remembered my body being like at that age. One good thing about that was I currently didn't need my glasses.

Well I did but my vision wasn't near as bad as it would get in the near future, but I didn't mind as it was quite a nice experience being able to look around without glasses and not have everything blurry. And that was when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye while I was looking around comparing glasses to no glasses.

It seemed to be a massive green caterpillar with massive black eyes, and that was the only details that I needed to concluded that it was a Caterpie. I stared at it for a few more seconds before cursing to myself. Of course that's why I'm younger I was in the Pokemon universe. After a few more moments I looked up at the sky and spread my arms out before saying.

"Really? We are actually doing a SI fic now? I know we have a problem with wish fulfillment but still, I didn't think it was this bad, that I would actually drop myself into a story"

I sighed after dropping my arms to my side as I realized that I wouldn't be getting an answer. Honestly this was already to meta to begin with. Much less with two me's talking to each other. Whatever Might as well get started then. It wasn't like I had a choice, if I did then I wouldn't be here in the first place.

Oh well, might as well enjoy this then. I mean at least I wasn't so much of a prick that I got sent to some war torn universe. No I only reserved that for OC's, speaking of which, I wonder if I should feel bad now that I'm pretty sure Kai and most of my other character's are real. Because I do send them threw hell quite often.

Eh, if I ever met him I'll say sorry but besides that I don't really care enough to feel bad. After all now I'm a character as well so if anything I'm not really responsible for that anymore. Anyway I should stop distracting myself and find my starting pack or whatever else I gave myself.

Because of course I would. I mean even if it is another version of me I still want myself to succeed, not to mention the be before mentioned problem with wish-fulfillment, so there should be at least something that I gave myself to start off with before I start sending problems my way.

And with that I noticed a small satchel resting against a tree a couple yards away from me. Walking up to it, I sat myself down to be on the same level of the bag to help open it up. Flipping the flap open I raised an eyebrow as I noted that it was bigger on the inside because of course it was.

To be fair I was watching Doctor Who yesterday, and even then I wasn't going to complain. Especially since it seemed to already be packed. Looking inside it I noted there was five different sections with each one having enough size that it should properly fill the satchel up completely. So it was about five times bigger than it should be.

After figuring that out I took a better look at the items in the bag itself. In the first section there seemed to be a tent bedroll and a big wad of cash. In the second section there was a a few boxes of something called pokefood and some basic food rations. The third section seemed to be the item section as there was about ten pokeballs and five potions.

An interesting note was that by just looking at the pokeballs I could determine that all of them were empty. I wasn't sure why but I did have a theory. After all it wouldn't do for me to no practically nothing about obvious stuff like pokeballs. So maybe I got a muscle memory package downloaded into my mind as well as the package I was currently looking through.

Moving on past that to look into later, section four didn't have much in it besides three slim items. A Pokedex which seemed to be the Kanto version, a badge case judging from the slots that appeared to be the badges that I knew to be present in Kanto. So that at least let me know where I was. And the last item was a trainer card.

It was interesting to look at, as it had some good information on it like my age which was twelve which was pretty close to what I assumed. Alone with some more information like it saying my birthplace was Nuvema Town which I believe is the starting town in the Unova region.

From what I remember that region was based on New York so that's properly the closest I could get to being American. While also giving me an excuse as to why I'm not always aware of the small cultural things that must happen in most regions that wasn't covered in the anime.

Moving past that I moved onto the fifth section which had a lot of spare clothes. Which I noted all seemed to be the same thing. I seemed that I couldn't escape what all anime characters had. The one time of clothes only rule was set on me as well.

To be fair I could go out and buy something different but that would just be both a waste of time and money while I already had something else to wear. It was then that I noted I didn't have a Pokemon in the bag. I knew I wouldn't leave myself without one which meant one thing.

Looking down towards my belt I grinned as I saw the singular pokeball attached to it. Reaching down to grab it I noted that I was much more jittery that I expected to be. Maybe it was because of the fact that this was a childhood dream or maybe it was the suspense of what kind of Pokemon I would have given myself but I couldn't help but be excited.

With that I tossed the pokeball into the air, with the kind of practiced ease that I shouldn't have, as I watched as the ball open up to reveal the Pokemon inside. I felt a even bigger smile stretch on my face as I watched a small blue club looking creature blink before looking up at me.

While I didn't think about a Shinx to be my starter mostly because of my 'birth region' and the region I was currently in but I couldn't say I was anywhere near disappointed. Shinx was one of my favorite Pokemon from Platinum. So with that I knelt down to the small club's level and said.

"Hey buddy, How are you doing?" I wasn't really expecting and kind of response that I could understand so I was quite surprised when Shinx looked up at me and spoke in more that just syllables of its name. In fact it didn't even use its name.

_"I fine master. Why are we in a forest?" _I just blinked much like he did, judging from the voice I had just heard, when he first exited his pokeball. So I got another bonus from the other me, well it certainly makes my life easier. After a moment I shook myself out of my head as I responded.

"I'm not entirely sure myself, But what I do know is that we will be needing to leave here sooner rather than later" He gave a nod at that, not even surprised that I answered his question even though I shouldn't have been able to understand it. After a moment I asked my next question.

"Hey Shinx, random question. Do you know where I got you from?" I figured I had an answer considering I knew what I would do which meant it was properly what the other me did as well. And I was proven correct when he answered.

_"Well, I'm not sure where you got my egg from but I remember that I only hatched a few days ago. A little before you got that weird pok-dex thingy from something called an assistant"_ So I never met Professor Oak just an assistant that I probably would never met again which meant I haven't done anything yet that would get me in trouble for not remembering.

"It's called a 'Pokedex' not poke-dex it helps give me information about Pokemon, and a assistant is a title not a name. But still thanks for answering to the best you could Shinx" I got a 'no problem master' from Shinx which made me winder why he used that term. It didn't bother me so much as made me curious about it but I didn't press it.

Instead I reached into my satchel that I now had over my shoulder. Grabbing my new Pokedex out of it and held it up up to Shinx as it beeped. After a moment information popped up on screen. Looking past the stuff I already knew I grinned as I saw that the Pokedex could detect moves. A boy did the moves I saw make me happy.

It wasn't so much the egg moves that I recognized or even the few electric move he already had. What made me happy was the fact that there wasn't four moves list on the Pokedex's screen. No there was five, Ice Fang, Quick Attack, Night Slash, Charge, and Spark.

"You have some pretty nice moves here Shinx. I'm quite impressed already, would you mind showing me a few of them?"

_"Of course not master, it's fun to use them"_ and with that his fur seemed to start sparking up, something I noted to be Charge, before a small spark of lighting jumped off of him and onto the ground burning the grass and dirt around him making a small cloud of dust come up.

So he wasn't all power just yet, but I would be very confused if he was, not to mention feel a little cheated so I didn't mind. Still all the same I praised Shinx as he looked up at me waiting for me to react to his display. After all even if I didn't have much to go, via if that was power or not, he still impressed me nonetheless.

"Good job Shinx, that was quite good. But I think with a little training you could be even better" So what if I didn't only praise him. It won't be good if he got a big head while I was aware there was Pokemon out there that could probably destroy mountains, not even mentioning the legendary Pokemon out there. If the anime was anything to go off of.

_Training? That would make me stronger? Getting stronger sounds like fun! Can we start training now master?" _He is quite excitable still I'm glad he seems to want to get stronger that makes my life better so I don't have to drag him along. Still training right know wouldn't be to good.

"We can start training after we get out of this forest ok Shinx? It would better to know were we are before you tire yourself out" He just nodded along happily, he seemed quite happy with everything really. I wonder if natures are a thing here, it would depend on if the other me was bored enough to go into that much detail. Because if he did I think Shinx has the Jolly nature.

Shaking my head out of those weirdly meta thoughts I waved for Shinx to follow me as I started to make my way through the forest not really knowing where I was headed. But what I did know was this journey was certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

**I have no idea if I'll write a second chapter of this. It was mostly just a plot bunny I had after reading some Pokemon fics so I decided to write this just because. If I still feel this motivation in the next few days then I'll properly write another but fair warning don't expect this to be a long term story. Hell even my long term stories hardly stay long term. Anyway that's all I wanted to so say so. See ya.**


	2. First night in the woods

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

Turns out walking in a straight line isn't the best way to escape a forest. So after about three hours of walking, while having some small talk with Shinx, I decided to do something productive at least while we were walking. Looking downward I watched Shinx walk besides me with his head tilting side to side lost in his thoughts.

"Hey Shinx mind doing me a favor? Could you use Charge as much as you can" My voice seemed to snap him out of his thought's but nonetheless he looked up at me with his happy smile and nodded. Watching as his fur began to spark and generate more electricity, I noted that the long the move took Shinx had to use more concentration. After a few more moments Shinx looked up towards me and said.

_"That's the most I can get master"_ I just gave him a small smile and nodded my thanks towards him as I thought to myself about about what I knew of the move Charge. Going from the games, it increases ones special defense by one stage and doubles the next moves damage if the move type is electric.

I could see how both could be seen here, as the electricity hopping around Shinx's fur could definitely could absorb some extra damage and from what I can infer it gave Shinx a temporary boost to the pool of electricity that he used for his electric type moves. That could make a good type of training. With that in mind.

"Alright good job Shinx, how does it feel? Is it uncomfortable?" Even if it could be a good training method I didn't want to push Shinx into anything until we were both use to training. Thankfully he just shook his head and said.

_"It isn't really that uncomfortable master, more like I've eaten to much"_

"Alright that's good, now what I want you to do is try to get use to the amount of voltage your currently producing. Hopefully if I'm right this will help increase your pool of electricity, so just hold it and don;t like the charge decrease" He nodded. Even if it didn't do what I wanted at the very least it would get his body use to working at a higher wattage.

As I watched his face twist into a serious look of concentration, even I couldn't help but think he looked adorable. Animals always has been my weak spot so of course. Shaking my head at the thought I looked around again for a moment trying to see if I could get lucky enough to notice a building peaking out from the trees.

Sadly not such luck, so with that the two of use continued down our path through the forest. After a while I noted that Shinx didn't seem to be concentrating as hard as he was before hand. And it didn't look like the Charge of electricity around him was decreasing. So it seems that my method did have some credit to it.

* * *

About another hour later Shinx hardly seemed to be aware that he was holding the Charge anymore. But sadly his total wattage didn't increase, but that didn't mean it didn't have its benefits.

From some testing he could build up to his maximum charge in a little under twenty seconds without to much effort. Before it took him almost two minutes of pure concentration. That in its self made the effort worth it, but that didn't change the fact that we had been walking in a straight line in a forest for the last four going on five hours.

So with that we decided to take a break, there was only about three or so hours left in the day which meant about another two hours of walking before we would have to camp out here. We could just continue walking but we did need a break.

So with that I found a nice big tree had had some good shading to rest against as I watched Shinx run about the flied that was nearby. He just seemed to have an infinite amount of energy that I just couldn't compete with, still it gave me some time to myself to think.

I mean I was in the Pokemon universe because the original me was bored. I still wasn't entirely sure about how I felt about it. I mean I wasn't real so I didn't have to deal with that cliche about worrying about my family and getting back to them because the other me was still with them.

I couldn't even complain about where I got sent, because I loved Pokemon for most of my childhood and even my adult life. But the fact remained that I didn't have choice in t his and that was the only thing that was really what got to me the lack of choice. I mean I would have chosen this anyway but I didn't have the chance to make that decision.

In the first place. Sighing I pressed my hands to my head as I became aware that I was just being moody just for the sake of being moody. Removing my hands I saw Shinx was staring up at me with a worried expression on his face. It made me feel a little bad for making him worry.

"Don't worry Shinx, I'm just thinking about something, nothing you have to worry about" He didn't seem convinced, So I moved on to something else before he question me further.

"Now come on over here and get your food" That seemed to perk him up as I place a hand full of the pokefood in front of him. I felt a smile appear on my face as I watch as he dug into it. After a moment I turned myself back to my own food to eat when I heard a shout of _'MINE'_ from somewhere in the clearing as a small bird dived down at Shinx's food.

My reaction was quicker than even I expected as I shouted out toward Shinx who only just began to look for who shouted.

"Shinx use Spark directly above you!" Thankfully he complied, but it just as the attack connected that I realized what a hour long Charge on top of a electric attack could do to a flying type. But it was to late to change anything as a cloud of smoke exploded outward from where the Pidgey was hit.

I felt my self wince as the burnt bird fell to the ground with a thud. Moving on instinct I returned Shinx before he could notice what his attack did. And opened my bag up to grab a potion out of it, even if I didn't know how to use i, it appeared that my hands did with clam effectiveness as I released the seal and sprayed the potion over the really bad parts.

It was still unconscious but at the very least it wouldn't have to deal with being in pain when it woke up. Moving to put the mostly used potion away, I stopped when I looked into the bag a noticed the ten pokeballs that were present. Looking back at the bird I felt myself put the potion away as I grabbed an empty pokeball out.

Should I. That was the main question. I would love a Pidgeot on my team, I remember the two I had gotten for Red and Gold versions and the ones I got for there remakes. But I did hurt it bad, what would it think when it woke up. I couldn't expect complete compliance like I got from Shinx.

After a moment I made my decision as I tapped the button on the pokeball priming it for catching before giving an underhand toss towards the bird. Watching the ball connect I waited for it to shake the normal three times before I felt a feeling a relief as the ball clicked showing that the capture was successful.

There was a few reasons why I wanted to capture the Pidgey. One because I wanted a Pidgeot, two because I wanted it to get to a Pokemon Center, and three is that it would be good to have more than one Pokemon. After all I wasn't eight and only had one strategies of just using my start to try and stream roll the game.

moving past that I clipped Pidgey's pokeball to my belt before grabbing Shinx's pokeball and released him. He seemed confused as to why he was returned so I just explained to him I didn't want he to attack the Pidgey while I was trying to capture it.

_"So do we have a new team mate now? That'll be great I wonder what there like"_ I just smiled, because of his happy attitude, and told him that yes we had a new teammate and I to wonder what they were like. Afterwards I motioned for him to eat the rest of his food.

Looking up at the sky I noted that it was being to turn to night faster than what I expected. Shifting the bag I had off me onto the ground I opened it up to grab the tent and bedroll out, to begin to set up camp for the night. Once that was done I motioned for Shinx to follow me as I sat down in the tent.

"So, I don't believe we've talked about this yet. But how do you feel about taking on the Gym Leaders?" Shinx seemed to be confused by the question but I knew that he understood my question, as we have already talked about the Gym Leaders and the next two steps up being the Elite Four and the Champion.

_"I think it sounds like fun. And it gives us a reason to become stronger"_ Well that's good, I didn't want to force my Pokemon into fighting if they didn't want to. After a moment I felt a yawn coming up. And it was then that I realized just how tired I really was.

Reaching down to my belt I picked Shinx's pokeball off of it and was about to return him before he asked me something that I didn't expect.

_"Um, actually master would you mind if I slept outside my ball tonight, with you" _I didn't think I would feel so much from that but it actually made me feel bad that the normally so cheerful and happy the little guy felt shy to ask. So I just gave a nodded and put down the pokeball and motioned for him to come on while telling him.

"If you want to stay out then all you have to do is ask. I'll never make you" I didn't expect to be tackled to the ground for my answer as I felt the surprising heavy club press his head against my chest. I only just smiled as I pet his head as I felt my eyes become a little bit more heavy as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Waking up in a tent, to be honest, wasn't something I was hoping for. I honest expected yesterday to be a weird fever dream. Oh well, with that I sat-up and looked around the tent to try and locate Shinx. It turns out he was curled into a ball on by where my head was resting while I was a sleep.

I thought about returning him while he was a sleep to at least give him some more rest but he seemed to enjoy being out side more so I withheld, letting him sleep on my bedroll or a little longer. While he was resting I set out two piles of food, while also making a note to buy a couple bowls when I finally find a town.

After a moment I reached down and grabbed Pidgey's pokeball. Looking at it for a moment, I wondered if I would be attacked by the Pokemon insides of it, well if they did then I could just return them or wake Shinx up. With that I tossed the pokeball into the air and watched as Pidgey appeared while grabbing the pokeball falling from the air.

"Hello there Pidgey, sorry about Shinx shocking you but I you some food to make up for it" I waited for a moment as the Pidgey looked around for a bit before turning back towards me, they tilted their head at me for a second before saying

_"I got shocked? No wait food, where the food!" _The voice was male so that's one question answered. Still he didn't seem to be aware of his surround. Nonetheless I pointed to one of the piles of food by me and watched as he flew over and began to eat away at it with gusto. He didn't even seem to be hesitant at my presences.

Naive was a Pokemon nature right? Because that's the only one that I think applies to this situation. Well at least the other me isn't being lazy when it comes to this story. I watched as the bird ate for a little while longer before I noticed that Shinx had woken up. It was quite interesting watching them talk.

Though I had to get involved once Shinx told Pidgey that he was our new teammate as I don't think Pidgey even knew that he was caught in the first place. But after some talking while I packed up the campsite I convinced Pidgey to come with us as we could provide him with some more food and a chance to become stronger.

So with that the three went walking for a while before I gave up trying to figure out how to leave by myself and asked Pidgey to fly up and see if there were any buildings near by. After a couple of minutes he returned saying that there was a city about five miles north of us.

Needless to say considering that we had been moving south for the past day, I was not amused. Still I offered my thanks to Pidgey and with that the three of us began to make our way towards civilization.

* * *

**So what if I posted chapter two a day after the first when I said it would be a few days at the least before I posted another even if I ever posted another one. Are you really going to complain about more chapters. Still I've enjoyed writing this story more than I thought I would so another chapter will probably be posted some time soon, anyway. See ya**


	3. Civilization

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

Civilization, it was something I honesty at this point didn't think I would be seeing again at least for a little while longer. So it was a little weird walking down the street that from a few signs that I had found lead to a Pokemon Center. I still wasn't sure what town I was in though so there was still a few surprises to be had.

I noted that some people looking at me or more specifically Shinx in confusion. Well to be fair people were also staring at me as well but I figured that was because of the fact that I was obviously wasn't from Kanto. They didn't seem to care much about Pidgey though so it was properly that people were curious about what kind of Pokemon Shinx was.

Didn't mean I didn't like that people were looking at him at all. About half way towards the Center I decided to pick Shinx up to at least keep him close. No matter the fact that he was a little over twenty pounds for not even being a foot tall.

On a similar note it seems that Pidgey has taken to using my head as a resting spot. Ignoring that I noticed that a big building was coming up that, no ignore big it was massive. And it looked familiar, it was probably something I had seen in the show before but I haven't watched the show in probably close to a few years or so.

So I couldn't place where I had seen it before, at least that was until I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder, as I felt my body tense big time. No matter what universe I'm in I will never like a human touching me, though I had to force myself to not tense up to badly as I still had Shinx in my arms and I didn't want to startle or hurt him any.

Looking over my shoulder while trying not to rip my shoulder out of the persons hand I looked up at a woman in a police uniform looking down sternly at me. I noted that Shinx seemed to be picking up on the fact that I was uncomfortable so I just placed a hand on his head to pat him with to try and placate him while I turned to talk to the officer, who I was pretty sure named Jenny.

"Yes? Can I help you officer" She seemed confused for a moment before saying

"Uh, sorry do you happen to speak Kanton?" Apparently I could, also apparently this world has more than one language. That'll be fun. Moving past that I nodded to the officer and said.

"Sorry, native tongue slipped out, still not use to this regions language. What can I do for you?" She seemed glad that we could communicate for a second before her stern look came back over her face.

"Yes, we are currently in an investigation about some Pokemon thieves. And well sorry to say it's clear you're not from around here, and some people saw that you are carrying around a Pokemon that's not native to this region" Ah wasn't this the plot from I think episode three or four from the first Pokemon series. That meant I was in Viridian then.

"Yeah, I guess they saw Shinx and got confused, he just hatched from his egg about a week ago. I even have his pokeball right here if it helps. Sorry I'm not really sure what this regions law policies on Pokemon being out side their pokeballs. I'm from Unova" I was playing at this from a cultural ignorance side of things.

"No problem, I just need to check these things out while when they come up, you know we can't really take any chances" I just nodded along, and before long she was gone. Though I did get complimented on how good my Kanton was.

Once she was gone I shrugged my shoulder a bit, before turning to look at the Pokemon Center again before making my way over. I noticed that Shinx and Pidgey seemed to notice my lack of liking to being touched. They appeared to be having a conversation that they seemed to assume I couldn't follow because they weren't using words.

After a moment Shinx finally spoke up._"Master? If you don't like being touched then why do you let us have you carry us around?"_ He seemed worried that he was making me do something that I didn't like. So I had to reassure both of them that I didn't mind.

"If I minded having to cart you two around then I would just ask you two to stay in your pokeballs. I don't mind my Pokemon touching me, I trust you guys after all" They both seemed to lighted up at that, which I was glad to see. Even if I didn't know the two of them for long I still enjoyed there company and didn't like it when they were uncomfortable.

With that I finally got to the doors of the Pokemon Center, walking up to the front desk I noted that Nurse Joy's hair didn't defy physics as much as I was expecting it to. Still nonetheless I gave her a smile and asked if she could give my Pokemon a look over.

"No problem, mister" Was the answer I got in return as I watched as a Chansey came out with a small stretcher that both of my Pokemon were placed upon. Before getting wheeled out. Watching as they went through the double doors that lead to the examination room, I became aware that I was frowning. It seems that I don't like being away from my Pokemon.

The nurse seemed to understand my plight if her sympathetic look was anything to go on. Still I shrugged it off and asked the nurse hoe long it would take until I could pick them up again. The answer I got wasn't overly helpfully, somewhere between thirty minutes to an hour.

I gave my thanks and was about to turn to leave to see if I could get some shopping done when I noted that on the wall by the door as a poster for the Pokemon League. Staring at the poster for a second was all the time I gave myself before turning back around while reaching into my pocket to grab my Pokedex out as I asked.

"I can sign up for the Pokemon League here right?"

"Yes, all you need to do is give me some kind of ID and I can register you into the Gym Circuit" I just held up my Pokedex as I didn't want to dig out my trainer card. And after a few moments I was registered. I did get a bit of knowledge from the nurse that I already knew. Telling me to avoid the gym in the city until I had a few badges.

I was already planning on avoiding Giovanni's Gym so it wasn't that much of a hassle. Still with that set up I made my way out of the Center aware that it was surprisingly late in the afternoon, I didn't think that it had taken so much time to get out of the forest or to find the Center.

Still moving past that it wasn't long before I found a medium sized building selling traveling items. It wasn't long before I had bought three bowls and a few more packs of pokefood costing me a little over seventy in cost. Lucky that was only a little under a fifth of the starting cash I had been given, so I wasn't exactly being bled dry.

Still getting back to the Center was a bit more of a chore because I forgot to pay attention as to what direction I was going. It wasn't that hard but it did take a little more time that I liked to admit. Walking through the front two sliding doors of the Center I was greeted to the site of a motorcycle parked next to the front desk.

I didn't know why I didn't already expect to run into Ash as I already knew that I was here around the same time he would show up. But it just didn't occur to me for some reason that he would actually be here. But there he was talking to the nurse as his pikachu was being carted off.

Nodding to Jenny as she walked past by me to remove her bike from the front desk I noted that the nurse had already left to the emergency room. So I couldn't ask her about my Pokemon. Frowning at that I noted I was feeling a little resentful towards Ash, even though I knew it wasn't his fault.

Still he was the main character, so with that I walked up towards him. He seemed lost in his own thoughts from the looks of it.

"You ok there kid? You seem to be thinking pretty hard about something" That seemed to snap him out of his trance, he seemed annoyed that I called him a kid though but to be fair he was. Still after a moment the annoyance went away as he slumped into the chair he was sitting in before saying.

"It's my Pikachu, it's been hurt, bad" I nodded along to that, pretending to only just now be receiving that information. But I didn't have to fake being sympathetic.

"Yeah, I can understand that, I'm not sure what I would do if Shinx or Pidgey got hurt that bad" He seemed to perk up a little at the mention of Shinx.

"I've heard of pidgey, but I've never heard of a shinx before" He then made a move to reach down and get what I assume to be his Pokedex but I beat him to it.

"You won't find Shinx in there, as they're not native to this region. They're from Sinnoh, and even there, they are most uncommon" He seemed surprised that his Pokedex wouldn't know about it but that gave way to excite meant when I mentioned Sinnoh.

"Oh its from Sinnoh. Is that were you got it from, is that where you're from?" So he noticed that I'm not from Kanto then. I appeared to not have given him enough credit, it would seem.

"I actually got Shinx as an egg, as a present from my parents before I came over to Kanto, he hatched about a week ago now. Also, no, I'm not from Sinnoh, I'm actually from Unova, from Nuvema Town specifically"

He appeared to be interested in why I was here and not at my home region but before he could ask a girl with orange hair and a weirdly destroyed bike walked in and started yelling at him. I'll be honest it took me a second to recognize Misty.

I chose then to back out of the conversation. Instead walking over to one of the seats to sit down after walking all day. It was nice to have a little break even if I had to deal with two kids shouting at each other. To be fair I could call them kids anymore without being hypocritical but that didn't change the fact that mentally I was years older than them.

Thankfully that's when nurse Joy walked out with Pikachu on a stretcher. After Ash talk to the nurse for a moment I asked her if there were anything wrong with my Pokemon.

"There wasn't anything wrong with your Shinx but your Pidgey did have some slight burns that we took care of" I nodded as that is what I expected. I had doubted that a single half used potion would be enough to heal Pidgey from the amount of damage was done to him from Shinx. I was glad when the nurse said that she was about to go and get them.

Sadly that's when an alarm went off in the distance, before the small glass part of the window was broken as two pokeballs came falling through. Before I knew it the room was covered in smoke, thankfully I was near Joy when it happened so I could ask her where my Pokemon were.

I completely ignored the idiots motto instead making my way towards my Pokemon. With that we were lead into a small room where the nurse began to type on a computer, ignoring her I made my way towards the wall with the pokeballs. I wasn't sure why but I instantly zoned in on two pokeballs that were next to each other.

Just reaching them as the lights went off. Grabbing both of them I still ignored the talking around me as the lights slowly came back on. It was only after a second of having my Pokemon back with me that I tuned back into the events around me.

I could help but not be overly scared by this situation. Maybe it was because I trusted my Pokemon to take care of me, or maybe it was because Team Rocket will never be even close enough to intimidating for me to worry. But then again even if they weren't scary they still posed a problem.

That was made clear when the door exploded inward as Jessie and James' ekans and koffing bursted into the room. But at that point both of my pokeballs where already in the air. And as soon as they were released I was calling out orders.

"Shinx! Start charging, and tell me when your done. Pidgey use Gust to blow away the smoke, and continue to use it to buy Shinx time to power up!" As soon as it was said Shinx's body began to give of sparks of electricity while Pidgey flew forward and started to keep the Rocket's Pokemon at bay.

But they didn't seem to want to give up without a fight as they order their Pokemon to attack Pidgey. So I called out a command of my own, to take control of the battle.

"Pidgey! Use Quick Attack to dodge their attacks, keep you distance and start using a bunch of Air Cutters to keep them on the defensive!" I couldn't help but feel a grin appear on my face as I watched them scramble trying to dodge. This was my first battle and it felt great. I could understand why people thought this was fun.

_"Master, I'm ready!"_ I nodded towards Shinx showing I hear him before calling out.

"Pidgey back up and provide support, Shinx move forward, when they get close hit them with Spark then power-up your speed with Quick Attack, then try and grab one of them with Ice Fang! Pidgey you get the other one!"

My grin had turned into a full blown smile as I watched Pidgey take down Koffing while Shinx pinned down Ekans. Turning towards Jessie and James I told them.

"I recommend giving up" They seem to understand I was beating the two of them, and quickly returned their Pokemon. They seemed to think I was about to let them get away as they readied themselves to runaway with James reaching down to grab Meowth. Like hell was I going to allow that.

"Shinx, Pidgey! Block their exit don't let them leave" They scrambled back as my Pokemon cut off there exit. It took a bit of time but I managed to force them into a corner in the hallway so they couldn't just run, while also getting there pokeballs from them.

And only a couple minutes later Officer Jenny appeared and arrest the two, I also gave her their Pokemon as well mostly because I didn't want them. She seemed bent on getting me a reward for helping her catch the two Pokemon Thieves but she didn't tell me what I would be getting instead asking me to head over toward the Police station tomorrow.

After she had left and Nurse Joy had walked off to talk to her sister about having the Pokemon that she sent over sent back. I noted that Ash and Misty were giving me weird looks. So of course I asked them why they were looking at me. Their answers were surprising.

"It's nothing, just that while you were battling those two you had a really scary grin on your face, it was weird because you just seemed so calm when we were talking earlier" That was Ash, which was then followed up on by Misty.

"Yeah, it was creepy, especially since you battled so ruthlessly, shutting those two down hard, it was kind of unnerving" I didn't think I looked creepy while I was battling, and I didn't understand why I shouldn't have been anything but ruthless against people who stole Pokemon but I didn't comment on it.

Instead I just nodded before motioning for my Pokemon to come over towards me. Once they were close enough I scooped up Shinx and hugged him with one arm while giving Pidgey a scratch on the head with the other. While telling them that they did great.

After a few moments I stood back up with Shinx still in my arms and Pidgey resting on my head. It was then that Nurse Joy came back out and asked if we where going to spend the night. It didn't take long before I was in a room for the night with my two Pokemon.

Laying down on the bed I let them pile around me, even though I knew I wasn't going to be sleeping tonight on account of my insomnia, it still felt nice to have my friends by me as I laird there. Wondering what tomorrow was going to bring considering I had to go by the Police Station before setting off towards Viridian Forest again.

* * *

**Ok I seriously didn't expect me to be so wrapped up in wanting to write about this story but I'm certainly enjoying it. And you people are getting a bunch of chapters at this point daily so you can't complain either so win-win for everybody. Anyway, See ya.**


	4. To the forest, once more

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

The lack of sleep I got wasn't near enough to make me grumpy but it didn't mean I wasn't tired. Still at about ten in the morning I found myself outside the Viridain City Police Department. I had already told them I was here and was then promptly told to wait outside.

It was only after a couple minutes when Officer Jenny walked out of the building with an item in hand, I didn't get a good look at it before it was suddenly tossed at me. I was able to manage to grab it before it fell thankfully. Looking down at the item in my hand I was surprised to see I was holding onto a Waterstone. Looking at Jenny for an answer she said.

"The department recently bought a couple of Firestone for our growlithes to evolve into Arcanine. The only problem with that was the company we ordered from didn't have enough so they sent this instead, and because we can't use it we've just have had this laying around without a use for it. You might not ever need it but it's still a good item to have, even if its only a memento"

I told her thank you only to get a thank you in return for helping out. After that I went off to let her get back to work. I wasn't sure where I was headed, I had already gotten the extra supplies yesterday but I wasn't sure if I should just go straight back through the forest again.

After a moment of debate I began to make my way towards the entrance of the forest. It wasn't like I had much else to do in the city so I might as well get to Pewter sooner rather than later. It didn't take long for me to be a couple of minutes past the gate of the forest.

That's when I sent out my Pokemon, I grinned as I watched them run/fly around a bit to stretch their legs/wings. I waited a few minutes before calling them back.

"Alright guys, it's time to properly get some training in, by the time we leave the forest I want the two of you to learn at least one move each. Shinx you're going to be learning Thunder Fang, and you Pidgey are going to be learning Agility. Both which can be learned by changing up two moves you guys already know.

For you Shinx it shouldn't be to hard to learn, all that your doing is changing the ice in your Ice Fang to lightning. Pidgey you'll have to try and figure out the starting boost of Quick Attack and try to maintain it without only be able to move in one straight direction"

They both nodded as they set out to learn their assigned move. I made sure to keep an eye on the two of them while making sure to give any pointers that I could figure out for the moves. Luckily the path of well worn enough that I didn't have to keep an eye on where I was going to not get lost.

By the two hour mark Shinx began to be able to consistently only use lightning instead of ice when he tried to form his new attack. Pidgey on the other hand wasn't having as much luck but that was mostly because from what I figured a need of practice rather than skill, so he should have it done to a decent degree by the end of the day.

Though I did notice that both of them seemed to be tiring out which I didn't want them to become exhausted so even though they both wanted to keep practicing I made them stop to take a break. I was glad for there enthusiasm but I didn't like that they were rushing threw their lunch to get back to training.

While I did want to get the eight gym badges, that was mostly because I thought it would be fun. I didn't want it to be something that consumed my Pokemon's lives. So even though they finished before I was even a third of the way threw my food I didn't let them go out to practice some more instead forcing them to relax and have some small talk.

* * *

It was a day later and I was glad that I had made them take breaks because otherwise they would have been way to stressed when the two of them hit a wall when it came to the moves they were trying to learn that I didn't expect. Shinx couldn't gather the needed power to make the attack a viable option in battle.

While Pidgey had managed to figure out the basics, he couldn't get the move to make any faster than the first boost he got from the move. Needless to say if I didn't force their attention away from their training, they would be close to dead on their feet.

I knew they didn't appreciate it but like parents a trainer's job it to do what's best for their Pokemon even if the Pokemon thinks it knows better. Currently the three of us were taking a break when I heard a rustling from the bushes behind me. I figured it would be another pidgey going after a caterpie.

What I was not expecting was three kids, two of which I recognized, running from a swarm of beedrill. In under ten second I had returned my Pokemon, grabbed my bag, started cursing, and running for my life in that order. Before I knew it I was pushed into a bush with the others and watched as the beedrill swarm flew by us.

Needless to say even when I thought I was safe it turns out that we were by a kakuna nest. Which of course, lead to about twenty newly evolved beedrill trying to kill use. After some more running we had made it to a cabin that the kid that I didn't remember from the show apparently owned.

I tuned out all the arguing mostly because either I had already remember the episode enough that I din't need to listen or because I honesty didn't care. I honesty was not sure which one was more true. Either way I already knew I would be stuck here for a few hours no matter what I did.

Well I could try and battle my way out, it would be to hard, and my Pokemon might even enjoy it. The beedrill honesty weren't all that strong on their own. It was mostly because of the numbers on their side more than anything take made them threatening.

I decided to put more thought into it in a little bit, after all it wouldn't be good to underestimate an opponent even if they shouldn't be to much of a problem, though I was aware that I was being a hypocrite. Looking back over to the others I noted that the argument had quieted down. So now was the best time to get a word in.

"So now that you all are done, bickering like children, could someone explain to me why I am currently having to be held up in a cabin after being chased by a beedrill swarm?" They at least looked guilty that I was dragged into this but none of them particularly seemed inclined to answer though so I just rolled by eyes and released my Pokemon.

Shinx happily jumped into my arms, glad to see that I wasn't still running for my life, as that was the last thing he saw before he got returned. So I made sure give him a couple pats and a scratch behind the ear. Pidgey on the other hand looked confused as to why he was suddenly in a new location, but still happily flew up and nested in my hair.

"Sorry I had to return you two, but I didn't want to take the chance of either of you being to tired to fight them off" They seemed insulted that the small amount of training they were doing would even be close to enough to tiring them out, but I held my ground.

Even when they tried to argue their points I shut them down telling them that even if the two of them could take most of them down they would eventually be over run. Neither seemed to like to admit it, but I knew that they saw my point, though the two of them seemed to become that much more determined to become stronger. So win-win, I think?

"Eh, excuse me but I don't believe we ever got your name" Looking over at Misty I realized that I hadn't given me name, so be fair she never gave me her's either, Ash if I'm remembering right introduced himself after the Team Rocket event. Still I was giving this to much thought than it really deserves.

"I don't believe I ever got your name either miss, still my name is Kyu" I felt my lips tighten as my username slipped out instead of the name I was actually going to give. Damn it me. So you're posting this then, it's the only reason that you wouldn't let me say my real name. Still, Misty didn't seemed to notice anything wrong but she did blush when she realized that I was right.

"Sorry! My name is Misty" I just gave her a nod, before noting that Ash was looking at me for some reason. Well I didn't have to wait long before he stood up and asked what was on his mind.

"You're a strong trainer right? Can you please go help me get back Metapod?" Oh yeah, that happened. I couldn't say that I particularity wanted to help, and if I remembered right then Metapod would evolve after Ash convinced him that he would be better. I would be robbing him of that if I just went and fought my way to get his Pokemon.

"No" It was simple and it seemed to be a little cruel if Ash's outrage seemed to be anything to go by. It wasn't long before he was shouting my ear off about not helping him. It only took a few moments after he started before it got to be more than my patience could handle. I hated screaming kids.

"I, wasn't the one who left it, and I'm the one showing up to rescue it, do you want to know what your Pokemon is going to think. It'll think that you didn't care enough to come to it even though your the reason it got taken in the first place. If you want that Pokemon of yours to ever trust you again then take responsibility"

Take seemed to hit him hard. This is why I should never be in the same room as a child, nine times out of ten they'll end up crying, and I have no idea what I did to cause it, it usually left me with a headache. But thankfully it seemed that in this universe kids weren't so easy to accident make cry. Instead he just went silent. But I did note that Pikachu didn't seem to happy with me.

"He needed to hear that" I didn't know why I was explaining myself to a Pokemon that I didn't even own but for some reason I felt I owned Pikachu a reason. Maybe it was out of respect for his role in one of my favorite shows growing up, or maybe it was some other not really relevant reason.

_"You could have been gentler"_ Oh yeah, I understand all Pokemon not just my own. I don't know how I forgo that.

"Being gentle isn't my strong suit. Not to mention I'm not sure he would get it if I was subtle" I'll be honest I enjoyed Pikachu's look of shock much more than I should. None of the other's seemed to think I actually understood Pikachu though, instead they probably thought I just made a good educated guess. Which I didn't mind them thinking.

Though I did realize that now that Pikachu knew I could understand him he was much more amendment on talking to me. Which I can say didn't help Ash's mood but I'll be the first to say I didn't really care as much as I should. I was well aware that I wasn't nearly emotional as most and that wasn't even mentioning empathy for things I didn't care about.

Like some kid not liking the way things have been going for him. Even if that kid was a icon to millions of people.

* * *

It took a few hours before the swarm of beedrill lowered down enough that I was able to leave the cabin mostly un-harassed, and those that did notice me I made sure Shinx and Pidgey knocked out, bad enough that it would be a few hours at least before they would be getting back up.

But that was mostly to not trap the others in the house that decided to sleep overnight rather than leave right before it turned to dusk. Sadly I was aware of the fact I wouldn't be getting any sleep, so I figured that I might as well get the rest of the way to Pewter.

Thankfully my Pokemon weren't to tired so they could keep me company. They were actually quite antsy, considering that they wanted to train but if they did then it would only lead more bee's to the cabin from the racket that it would cause. So the two of them were trying to make up for lost time.

Lucky for them, during our unwanted stay at the cabin, I came up with a few new ideas to move past the blocks that they were having. For Shinx it was simple, he was just using the base amount of power needed to activate the attack, not near enough to do damage, so what I had him do was use a version of charge to build up the electricity in his mouth.

Well I say it was easy, in practice the two of us had to figure out how to condense charge to one area while also maintaining an attack. But he managed to get it down after not to much time. Still it as tame compared to what I figured out about what Pidgey needed to do.

Agility is a move that basic removes air-resistance to make flight, or moving in general much easier, it was something that Pidgey already had down as it was the basic way of using the move. The only problem with that is to use said move the Pokemon's body had to compact to help shed resistance. Similar to how Quick Attack worked.

But to move faster the Pokemon had to relax their body to glide across the the air. Basically Pidgey had to rework how he flew while using the move to get any extra speed out of the move, besides just the small boost it initially gave. It took awhile and most of the night while Shinx was training on creating his Thunder Fang faster, for Pidgey to finally get it down to a reasonable level.

He still had some work to go but considering he had to reverse engineer how he flew, something completely based on muscle memory, to get it down to the degree he had in a night was quite impressive. And I made sure he knew it to, as he seemed to be aware oh the fact that the Shinx got his move down much faster than him.

He didn't really seem to mind but I didn't want to take the chance that he might be feeling down because of it. Though I did have to return the two of them once it reached about three in the morning. I was use to working on much less sleep but I didn't want my Pokemon to get exhausted just to keep me company.

Thankfully, I didn't have to walk to much longer before I had exited the forest and saw that down the road a little was what seemed to be a city. I felt a tired grin spread on my face as I began to make my way towards the town, bent on finding a Pokemon Center.

I knew I had been walking for almost six hours straight after being awake, coming on two days now but I honestly didn't expect how tired I was. Then again I'll be honest when I say I've done more walking in the past week then I've done probably in the past two months in the real world.

So with my plan in motion I stepped foot into the city, before trying to located the Pokemon Center, and after I got some needed rest I would challenge the Brock, who was still currently the Gym Leader.

* * *

**I've just been on a spree of writing for some reason but I can't say that I mind. This so far has been quite fun. Anyway I don't have anything extra to really add at the end here so. See ya**


	5. Pewter Gym

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

After a decent five hour nap at the Pokemon Center, something that took me way to long to actually find. I was currently in the lobby, waiting on getting my Pokemon back from their examination. I knew that there wasn't anything wrong with them, but it examinations were free so I wasn't going to not do it.

While I was waiting on my Pokemon, I wondered what I was going to do for the gym. It was Brock still, that much I knew since I got into town before Ash. But all that let me know was that I would be fighting an Onix and Geodude. And those two weren't good type match up's with Shinx and Pidgey.

I already looked into the moves that the two of them could learn, and the options weren't that good to try and over come type weakness. Shinx had Ice Fang which was super effective and Night Slash which was at least neutral which was good. So he could make up for it decently well.

And while Pidgey could learn Twister given enough time, I don' think he currently has the power to pull the move off, so I wanted to hold off of the move at least till he evolved into a Pidgeotto. So I was going to have to rely a bit heavy on Shinx. It didn't mean that Pidgey was that much weaker but he just didn't have any moves that would justify using him over someone who had a better advantage.

And to be fair even then both my Pokemon were still weak to the type they would face. I sighed as I realized I was just building up to much tension to be probably health if I just kept thinking about it. My best plans come from making stuff up on the spot anyway, I don't see how it would be any different.

It was then that, I heard my name being called from the front desk. Standing up I made my way over towards the nurse that was also standing behind the main desk, with two pokeballs in her hand. Nodding to her I collected Shinx and Pidgey before turning and making my way out the door.

After a while I managed to find the Gym. And I was honesty getting annoyed at my sense of direction. The Building was literary a massive stone block, it shouldn't have spent me over twenty minutes trying to find it. Ignoring that I took a decently big breath as I pushed the doors open and stepped in.

Thankfully it wasn't like the anime, as the platform was already set out as it seemed that the room was already ready for battle. But looking around I noticed that Brock wasn't anywhere to be seen. That's when I heard a voice come from behind me.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know a challenger had entered the Gym. I was just busy helping out my sister with something she was working on" I turned to face the voice and wasn't surprised to see Brock looking back at me. I just gave him a smile before saying.

"Don't worry, I've only been here for a minute or so. If you need more time I can come back later if you have to help your sister some more" I didn't really want to come back later but I've noted that people are less annoying if they're in a good mood, and being understanding usually helped people relax and even feel guilty to accept whatever you said.

"No, I don't mind, it shouldn't take to long anyway and it's my job so I can't in my right mind send you away" I wonder if I should feel bad about using our conversation to manipulate him into battling, even if it was a small one. Nah, I want to get the badge then head out, so I didn't feel bad about speeding things up.

* * *

With that our conversation ended as we took our ends at the battle field. I listen was Brock talked about the basic rules of his Gym. Two-on-two, with the challenger being able to swap out. Afterwards I watched as he sent out his Geodude, once a moment had past I grabbed Shinx's pokeball and gave it an underhanded toss into the air.

I noted that Brock had taken to studying Shinx for a moment before calling for the match to start. With the battle on, I instantly started calling out commands.

"Shinx use quick attack to get in close and when use Night Slash!" I watched as Shinx charged, and as Geodude tried to smack him out of his charge he seemed to appear behind the rock Pokemon and hit it with a hard attack to the back. It didn't go down of course but it did do damage. Though it was then that Brock counter-attacked.

"Geodude, use rock throw and get that Pokemon away from you!" The Rock Pokemon reached down and ripped some rock from the ground and got ready to throw it at Shinx.

"Shinx, use Quick Attack to get back and start building up an Ice Fang" Given enough time if Shinx can power the move up enough, then it should be able to finish Geodude off. The only problem was Brock seemed to understand that as well.

"Geodude, start using Defense Curl, and brace yourself as best you can" He knew that I probably already won this but that didn't mean he couldn't wear Shinx out, to give his Onix a better shot. I frowned as I thought up plans as Shinx slowly got closer and closer to being hit with Rock Throw. That's when I got an idea.

"Shinx, you'll have to focus for this. Quick Attack to get close into Night Slash to get behind into Ice Fang to end this!" It was risky because this was a charge into a Pokemon using projectiles and if he got hit then it would all be for nothing, but I knew he would be fine.

And fine he was, it even surprised me when he manage to get past five rock throws before he got hit, what surprised me even more was that he powered threw the rock and used it as a distraction to get behind Geodude to serve the finishing blow. I felt Shinx's pride as we watched the Geodude fall over, the reason was because I was just as proud.

But he was exhausted so I unclipped his pokeball and called out to him to get his attention.

"You did a great job Shinx, you deserve your break" I really was proud of him and figured he would enjoy the rest, I didn't expect him to ask not to be returned though.

_"No! Master I can finish this, please let me continue!"_ I didn't know what to think about that. I clearly didn't want him to fight again, against an even strong opponent, when he was already so tired. So I made my opinion known.

"You can't battle while your this hurt Shinx I'm sorry but no" With that I leveled the pokeball back up to him, only for him to surprise me yet again as a bright light began to shown from his body nearly blinding me. He really was a stubborn cat when he waned to be.

Looking back at the arena, I couldn't help but smile as I saw the fully refreshed Luxio looking up at me with a look of seriousness on his face. I sighed and shook my head before saying to him.

"Fine, Luxio, you win. You can finish this battle if your so set on it" And just like that the serious look gave way to the happy and cheerful look on his face that I was use to. Though even he seemed surprised that he had evolved. Looking up at Brock I gave him a look to tell him we were done and that I was sorry for taking so long. I'm quite expressive.

Thankfully he just seemed happy for me and Luxio's moment. But that didn't mean it stopped him from sending out his Onix. And I got to say I was underestimating how big it was, though I got to give props to Luxio as he just glared at the rock snake and even managed to make it flinch, something I suspected to be the Intimidate ability. And just like that the battle was off once again, though I didn't have time to make the first move.

"Onix, use Harden then Bind!" He was trying to trap Luxio by making Onix defensive enough to outlast Luxio using Ice Fang when they get in Bind. And I knew even with his evolution he wouldn't outlast Onix, which meant he needed to dodge.

"Shinx, Quick Attack to dodge, then get ready for another Ice Fang, Night Slash combo when it gets close" Night Slash attacked from picking a moment to best attack a Pokemon, using it meant I could exploit that feature to have Luxio always in a better attacking position than he could normally get into, even with a giant rock snake being the one attacking.

Thankfully Luxio managed to stay out of the charging path of Onix while also getting a glancing blow on it but the damage wasn't near enough to defeat the massive thing especially with a Harden up. Which meant I couldn't be near as straight forward as I was with Geodude.

"Alright Luxio, time for another plan, start charging up and when it gets close jump onto it" It was risky but the hit and run attack I used before wouldn't work to many more times before Brock figured out a counter. Still I'd admit I was worried as I watched the Onix charge tackle Luxio.

But thankfully it was for nothing as Luxio managed to dodge then hop upon the rock snake, though it was clear that he wouldn't be up their for long. Hopefully Brock thinks that I don't know my types and I'm planning to use an electric type move on Onix, that's why I had Luxio use Charge, to lower his guard.

"Good job Luxio, now get to it's head and start using Ice Fang" Another risky move but if Onix wanted to get Luxio off then it would have to slam its head into the ground which would just do damage to itself if I could get Luxio to jump off in time. Really this whole thing replied on timing.

Unfortunately it seemed my timing was off as Brock had figured out that I wasn't planning on using an electric attack a little to soon, I was hoping Luxio would be able to do more damage before he was discovered. Another thing was I underestimated Onix's moveset as Brock called out his next command.

"Onix underground now!" Wasn't the field only like five feet deep before it hit the floor? Whatever not important.

"Luxio! Quick Attack to get off of it now!" He was just barely able to get out off before Onix went underground. And now I didn't know where it would be resurfacing. That was going to be a problem.

"Luxio, you won't know where it comes up from, so just make yourself harder to hit by keeping on the move" It was flimsy at best but I didn't think Brock was willing to mess up his floor for the battle and Shinx was being to tire out to much to justify using Quick Attack in random directions to make sure he wouldn't be hit.

Still it was a tense few moments before Brock yelled out something but I didn't pay enough attention to it as I was already calling out to Luxio to use Quick Attack to dodge. But I reacted to slowly and paid the price for it as I watched Onix burst from the ground and use Bind on Luxio. I would lose, I saw that but it didn't mean I couldn't also win.

"Luxio, you'll have to hang in here, start using as many Ice Fangs as you can!" It hurt watching the Luxio in a battle of will against the Onix. I didn't notice before but Brock's Pokemon was also quite tire and over the battle Luxio landed more hits than receiving ones. So it was all down to which one gave in first.

And like I said I didn't like watching Luxio in pain as he tried to stay concentrated on his Ice Fang. After seemed what like way to much time for long a few minutes to past Brock and I watched as Onix slowly began to fall down and released Luxio from it's grasp.

I felt the smile on my face that I didn't even notice before during the battle, that was dwindling during the battle of wills, come back to full force as I watched as Luxio slowly began to make his way towards me. I didn't let him make it more than three steps before I was sprinted at him.

Reaching him, I bent down and pulled the cat into a hug not even minding that he was about three times more heavier than before. He seemed about to pass out but he managed to get a word in before he fell asleep.

_"I told you I could do it master"_ You smug little kitten, I couldn't be more proud, I noted his voice had changed, it sounded older, not by much but there was certainly a more mature aspect to it. But I didn't care, I was just proud of how well he did. After a moment I looked up and noted that Brock was holding out his badge for me to take.

I returned Luxio for his well deserved nap before taking the Boulder Badge and placing it in my badge case. Standing up I noted Brock was holding if hand out to be shaken. It took me longer than I was comfortable to admit to reach out and grab his hand. And I was well aware that I couldn't keep all of the grimace off my face either, but thankfully he didn't seem to notice.

"Good battle, I'm impressed that you managed two beat both my Pokemon with an electric type, at least I assume it's an electric type. Sorry to say but I don't recognize it" Thankfully he let go of my hand so I could focus on what he was saying. Still I forced a smile to my face and said.

"The Luxray evolution line is mostly found up in Sinnoh, so I'm not surprised you haven't seen one before" He gave a thoughtful nodded, with that I turned and made my way out of the Gym. As I turned to face away from him I let my smile drop, but it didn't go away completely, as I looked down once more at the badge case.

* * *

**Alright done. I do have to say, I knew one of the pokemon of his team would evolve but I wasn't sure whcih one. But it seemed to be the right then to do while I was writing the battle. Speaking of the battle what do you people think about how I'm handling the battles. I'm use to first-person in the middle of the actoin writing so I've had to supplement most of the actual fight with the thought process going into the fight while watching how those decisions worked out. Much more cause and effect I feel. Anyway, I don't have anything else to talk about so, See ya**


	6. The worst kind of person

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

Of course my good mood couldn't last forever, because that wouldn't be a good story now wouldn't it, still I didn't think the other me would have something like this happen in front of me. I felt rage begin to fill me as I watched as a teenage girl was about to stomp down on an Eevee that looked like it had already taken a few hits.

I wasn't aware as to how I managed to move close enough to punch the lady across the face before she could bring her foot down, but I chose to ignore it for the time being and instead looked down at her with a repetitively calm frown on my face.

"And what do you think you were about to do?" She looked up and flinched from my look before, was seemed to be her stupidity caught up with her, as her fear turned to anger.

"How dare you! I'll have to arrested, sent to jail you hear me you little brat!" I felt the rage cool down a tad instead being replaced with a feeling, of needing to crush a bug. My calm looked turned into a glare.

"Fun fact, Pokemon abuse can and will get someone sent to jail for at least a minimum of five years, while a public fight can at most lead to a small fine and maybe a night in jail. So please be my guess, I would love to here about what the police will say on the matter"

She appeared to shrink at my mostly bullshitted retort, as I didn't know near enough about the laws here it state that but then again, it seemed she didn't know the laws either. So I wasn't done yet, I mean, after all, she wasn't crying yet, so with that I let go of the glare with some effort and instead gave her a big smile before saying.

"Another fun fact, you if caught can also get your trainer license revoked, put on a list to ban you from Pokemon Centers and have to pay thousands in fines" It was interesting to watch her face as it seemed to be more and more beaten down as small tears seemed to gather in her eyes. I was surprised when she spoke, without to much hiccuping.

"Please, don't tell anyone, Please, Please, I do anything" I barely kept the look of disgust off my face before I replied.

"Give me Eevee's pokeball, and run. If I'm feeling nice I'll give you a head start" She was gone before I even finished but I made sure she heard the last bit as a parting shot. Nothing like a bit of paranoia to make someone suffer long term. Looking at the pokeball for a moment, I dropped it to the ground and crushed it under my foot. Knelling down to be closer to eye level with the Eevee I calmly told it.

"You're free to go now, if you want I can show you to where the forest near by is" I didn't get a response but I wasn't really expecting any, instead I gave the Pokemon a nod before standing up and began to make my way towards the Pokemon Center.

I didn't mind leaving it alone, not as much as I thought I would, but I think really it was because it reminded me way to much of animal abuse that I knew I would hate myself for awhile if I didn't do anything to help. It didn't mean I wan't aware of the fact that I put myself in that situation.

Was the other me having a bad enough day and was trying to vent, or was he detaching himself from this story to make it less personal on his end than it would be on mine. It was probably the latter, it took a good bit of effort to get me in a bad mood.

Still, that didn't bode to well for me. I was kinda hoping that because he and I are the same person I could avoid all the drama and eventually appears in my stories. But apparently I wasn't going to be spared either, which was sad but that didn't mean I wasn't expecting it.

To him I'm just words on a screen that is currently typing out these very thoughts probably but that didn't mind that everything wasn't real for me. I felt a sigh coming on as I forced myself to get out of that head space, it would just lead to self-loathing, even if it was a different kind than is normal.

Walking past the sliding doors I made my way up to the front desk and placed Luxio's pokeball onto the counter. Thankfully the nurse was currently present so I didn't have to wait. Once I was sure I had her attention I held out the pokeball for her and said.

"Just got back from our Gym battle, we won, but got kind of beat up" She just nodded and congratulated me on my win before saying back while looking a little past my shoulder at something.

"I'm glad you did so while, I'm guessing you used your Eevee then? it seems like it got hurt"

I turned around and saw that Eevee had followed me back to the Center. I gave the small fox a raised eyebrow but all I got in return were kicked puppy eyes, given its current situation I knew it wasn't trying to guilt me into anything, which just guilt tripped me even harder. Turning back to the nurse I said.

"Yeah, Eevee was my second Pokemon out. My Luxio is the one in the ball. He got hit to hard while trying to take out Brock's second Pokemon" I didn't like that I was lowering the effort Luxio put in to when against both of his opponents but I needed a reason as to why Eevee was so hurt.

"Oh, I'm glad you won then, if it was such a close call" I just nodded before turning and holding out my arms to invite the eevee to let me pick it up to bring up to the desk. They were clearly hesitant but still climbed into my arms nonetheless. Giving it a few pats on the head to help relax it I handed it over to the nurse.

I noticed that, the eevee seemed much more at peace in the nurses arms. Which meant that it's been to the Pokemon Center enough to trust the Joy's. I wasn't sure if that it painted their old trainer in a worse light or not. Shaking my head I decided I didn't want to think about it. After all if it was comfortable enough with me then I could just ask later.

Sitting down, in one of the seats used for waiting, I pulled Pidgey's ball of my belt and tossed it into the air. Watching as the small bird looked around for a moment I smiled as he noticed where I was after a second and flew over to land on my head.

_"So did Shinx manage to win, Trainer?"_ it was a small difference on what the two called me but like with Luxio I didn't understand it.

"Yeah we won, Pidgey. And it's not Shinx anymore, he evolved into Luxio" I noted Pidgey seemed to not understand what I meant by evolve so I helped him out.

"It means he got a bit more powerful and looks a bit different now. Not much,just a little taller and heavier, and his fur is mostly dark now" He seemed to understand it now as he commented.

_"Like how I can change into a Pidgeotto, right?"_ I gave him a nod and watched as the bird looked proud that he remembered that fact. Reaching my hand up I gave the bird a scratch on the head which he seemed to lean into. With that we waited for Luxio and Eevee to be healed.

* * *

After about an hour I was called to the front desk. Walking up to the nurse I had to shoot my arms out as Luxio jumped at me. Pulling him into a hug, while trying to ignore the fact he was a little over sixty pounds now. Still I managed to hold onto him for a good moment before dropping him down to the ground.

Thankfully the nurse left after she saw I was busy taking, noting that Luxio's pokeball was on the desk as well as the eevee, I grabbed it and put it on my belt, before turning and looking at the eevee.

"So, did you just want to get healed up before you headed on, or did you want something else?" The poor thing seemed to be either very shy, naturally quiet, or trying to think of what to say because it took a little over seven seconds before the eevee looked looked up at me and said.

_"I...I was wondering why you helped me"_ I gave, the now identified, her a encouraging smile before saying.

"Barbecue it was the right then to do. I hate watching trainers mistreat their Pokemon. To me those kind of trainers are the worst type of person" She looked up surprised, it seemed that she she wasn't expecting a proper reply. Though to be fair most Pokemon don't expect a reply from humans.

_"You can understand me?"_ I gave her a nod, and watched as her eyes began to sparkle with curiosity.

"I've always been very good with languages, took awhile but I figured it out" And by figure it out I of course meant a version of me that controlled this reality. Focusing back on the fox in front of me I waited as she seemed to be thinking about something. After a moment it seemed that she had come to a decision.

_"Uh, mister...would you mind if I came with you? I'm strong so I can help if you want and and I can"_ It was then that I layed my hand on her head to get her attention, thankfully she didn't flinch, once she stopped I gave her a smile before saying.

"You don't have to worry about that. If you want to come along then I won't say no" She seemed relieved that I agreed, with that I pulled out a pokeball from the bag that was at this point always at my side, and held it out to her after priming it.

She seemed a little hesitate but after a moment she pressed her nose against the button. It was an instant capture, as she didn't bother to fight it. After I was sure it was done, I grabbed the ball and tossed it in the air. I wanted for Eevee to come out and be aware that we hadn't gone anywhere before motioning for my now three Pokemon to follow.

"If I can help it, I try to keep all of my Pokemon outside their ball unless they need to rest or don't feel like walking. It's your decision if you want to stay out or not, but fair warning we are going to be doing a lot of walking tomorrow"

_"I think I'd like to stay out for awhile, Sir" _Another title? Why do all my Pokemon refer to me as different things. I would prefer it if they stuck to one but it wasn't enough of a big deal to ask them so I all I did was nod to Eevee before making my way towards the room I had booked.

Tomorrow I'm going to see how much ground I can make to get towards Mt. Moon so I wanted to at least try to get some sleep tonight. Not to mention the amount of time it would take to go threw the mountain itself. So I wanted to get as much sleep as I could.

* * *

**I'll be honest, this chapter was a lot darker than I originally planned for it to be, I mean much darker. But it's one of those things that made sense, so I reworked the scene and changed Eevee's starting personality to be more timid. Time will tell if I'll still think this is for the best later on in the story but for now I'm content. See ya**


	7. The path to Cerulean

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

I set out early the next morning after getting a couple of hours of sleep, not a lot but more than enough for me to work on. So with that I was currently walking down a mostly empty road with my Pokemon walking besides me. While we were walking I was also looking through the moves Eevee could learn, along with the ones she already knew.

At least her old trainer was good for something as the moves she had quite pretty good. Bite, Swift, Iron Tail, Sand Attack, and with Endure and Detect for the egg moves she got. It had a lot of bases covered for both long and short range, with even some defensive moves.

She didn't even have to worry about evolution either because of that convenient Waterstone I got for sending those two idiots to jail. But before I gave it two her, I was also doing some looking into the vaporeon move set. There wasn't much to learn before hand but when she will evolve her base attack will be lowered to increase the damage her long ranged or 'special attacks' will do.

So, what I'm planning on doing is for Eevee to get some strength training in while Luxio and Pidgey worked on speed and endurance. Those two were mostly for Pidgey, as Luxio already was quite strong on the physical side, but he needed to adjust to his new body, along with the fact that the luxray line was super speedy so it would be nice to cover a weakness.

With that planned out, Eevee was carrying my stachel on her back, while Luxio and Pidgey were chasing each other around, without any moves. Of course their were some extra rules for both activities. For Eevee she had to periodically charge up an Iron Tail and launch off a swift, so she could form the attacks faster.

While Pidgey couldn't go above fifth teen feet high so Luxio could at least have a shot at getting him. As for Luxio he had to keep a constant Charge up at all times, which might not sound to hard but when your're being attacked by constant swifts and a dive bombing bird, it added to the challenge.

As they were doing that I was still looking at the moves they could potential learn. Like how I could get Eevee to teach Luxio Iron Tail, something that would have helped out during my fight with Brock, and would come in handy next time I'm facing a rock type.

After a while I knew I wasn't going to be finding anything new on the pokedex. To be fair I was mostly guessing for Luxio, as the dex I was using wasn't a national one. Still I knew he could learn it because of past experience and that was good enough for me.

Looking away from the group I noted that it was about midday, a good enough time for a break. Calling my Pokemon over I retrieved my bag from Eevee and proceeded to take out some food for everyone. Laying the bowls down I filled them up with the pokefood before getting something to eat for myself.

Sadly our nice break was interrupted when a kid who was walking by noticed us sitting off a little ways away from the main road. He instantly walked over and challenged me to a battle. I was going to decline but before I could Pidgey had already gotten into a ready position for a battle. I sighed to myself before placing my food down and stood up.

"I guess I'm battling then. Alright no need to complicate this, lets just have a simple one on one battle ok?" He agreed before sending out his Pokemon. It was a Ponyta. After a moment we decided that he would go first, and he didn't wait much more after that calling to his Pokemon to attack instantly.

"Ok, Ponyta! Ember attack!" I called out for Pidgey to aviod it even if it was redundant. Well maybe not Pidgey never has been the best at paying attention. Still after he moved out of the way of a couple Embers I called out a command myself deciding to take control of the battle.

"Pidgey use gust to blow away the attack, then start stacking up on Agility. Once you've speed up enough dive bomb it a few times with Quick Attack" The battle quickly turned to my favor as his Ponyta's attacks couldn't hit me anymore because of how fast he was going. I figured it would be a fast win after that but I was mistaken.

"Ponyta, when it comes back around hit it back with Take Down!" I was well aware that while Pidgey was quite strong and even faster, he didn't have the best defense. It was why I had him use agility in the first place so I could negate his poor defense by not being hit. I was hoping that Pidgey was moving to fast to get hit even now.

But sadly I was mistaken as Ponyta managed to clip Pidgey on his way back up. He wasn't out but he couldn't risk anymore dives.

"Pidgey, time to go ranged. Fly up and start using Air Cutter" He quickly responded with having Ponyta shoot the attacks down with ember. So with that we for a few seconds were stuck in a deadlock, at least until I called out to Pidgey.

"Mix up your attacks with some Air Slashes, attack as many times as you can before using a quick attack" The first bit was to keep the horse pokemon distracted, and lucky for me it worked. As it was either being hit from above or below. Unfortunately once he got an attack on from below, the attacks from above also connected.

After that Pidgey only needed on more gust to take the ponyta down. And with that I had won my battle, I called Pidgey back over so he could get his rest and eat his already laid out food. It was then that a handful of bills were shoved into my hands as the kid returned his Pokemon and stalked off muttering to himself about getting to a Pokemon Center.

Looking down at my hand, I realized that I forgot that pokemon trainers gave each other a part of their funds when they lost. I thought maybe that was a game only thing as I didn't get anything for beating the Gym back in Pewter. Maybe Gym leader's didn't have to give out money.

Whatever, after a moment of counting had received about fifty of whatever the currency was here. That was nice, but not overly crazy. With that I turned back to my food to finally get to eat, this time with no distractions.

* * *

It was about two days and a surprising number of battles later, I had just enter the mouth of the cave and was pleased to note that there wasn't any stringed up lights. Still, on the downside, that meant that it was really dark, so what I did was have Luxio use Charge to give us a small light source.

So Luxio was to my right and a head a little bit while I was holding onto Eevee, with Pidgey sitting on my head. It worked out pretty well but we still had a decently long way to go before we would be able to leave the cave. After another two or so hours of only walking and way to many zubat knocked out for me to count we took another break.

At that point the four of us had been walking for about nine hours today alone, not to mention the training my team has been doing so I figured I would return them as they would need the break. And I would have if they didn't refuse to leave me alone in the cave, even Eevee was loudly adamant about me not being along in the dark, though the point she was trying to make was interrupted by her yawning, confirming to me that they needed to rest.

Eventually we all had to come to a compromise, Luxio would stay out with me while the others would get some sleep. The only reason I didn't return Luxio right after I returned the other two was because even if I was being stubborn, I knew I needed some kind of light, and it was my fault that I didn't prepare myself properly for a cave. Didn't mean I wasn't annoyed nonetheless.

Still we continued of our trek through the cave system for another hour or so before anything new or interesting happened. To bad it turned out to bit too interesting for my liking. I sighed as I looked at the two not moving bodies on the floor. Looking around the cave to see if I could spot anything. I couldn't so I bent down to see if they were still alive while asking Luxio.

"Would you mind looking around to see if you can find anything that could do this?" He didn't seem to like that I would be alone so I just let out Eevee. That seemed to help as he turned and started looking around for anything. While that was happening I picked up Eevee and placed her on my shoulder to be my personal watch while I slowly reached forward and pressed two fingers under one of the two's throat to see if I could find a pulse.

The second my fingers touched their skin, their entire body shook for a moment. I pressed a hand onto Eevee's head to help her calm down as she let out a yelp. Grimacing, I forced down my reaction to not touch the person again as I once again checked for a pulse. I didn't find one.

I raised my hand to press against my face as I groaned to myself. Of course I would find two dead bodies, after a moment I was about to stand up when.

_"BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" _I felt my back snap straight as I grit my teeth while I hugged onto Eevee, who had just jumped in fright. It wasn't long before I heard giggling from behind me. Slowly turning around, I saw a floating Misdreavus dying of laughter. I stared at the specter for a moment before saying in an annoyed voice.

"Eevee. Iron Tail" She was all to glad to slam the ghost into the ground. Standing up I looked down at the ghost now on the floor before looking behind me noting that the bodies were now instead two shocked looking Haunter's, I just gave them an eyebrow raised look, after that the two of them scrambled before fleeing into the ground. Looking back at the slowly floating upward ghost I crossed my arms and asked.

"So, any reason why you decided to prank me?" The ghost was still trying to find their balance in the air, that reminded me, misdreavus' didn't have the best defense or health. That one attack probably hurt a lot more than I thought it would. I sighed before reaching into my bag grabbing the half used potion I still had on me and without warning sprayed the Pokemon in front of me.

They gave an undefined squeak, but that was about it. In fact they seemed to be pouting, I just gave them an unimpressed look, after a couple seconds they finally answered.

_"You're suppose to be running! Most people start running before I even get to scare them and you barely reacted! It's not fair!"_ I gave her a look that said to bad before replying.

"Sorry to say but you'd have to try harder to scare me" It's true, it had become a running gag with me friends that I was a sociopath when it came to stuff like horror and scary movies. It didn't help that I'm naturally not overly emotional to begin with. Still I noted she seemed surprised that I answered her.

_"Wait! Did you just answer me?"_ Her pouting expression had changed into wonderment, she seemed to be a bit bi-polar, ignoring my observation for the time being. I just gave her a nod. While she seemed lost in her own mind I told Eevee to get some more rest before returning her. It was, of course, then that Luxio showed back up to see me with a ghost Pokemon in front of me without Eevee nearby. I should have known better, and to be fair, he should have as well, but that didn't stop him from attacking.

I don't think she even noticed him before a Night Slash had already knocked her out. Turning to Luxio I gave him a disapproving/disappointing look, I did feel a little bad when his ears lowered and he looked at me with a confused and slightly guilty look on his face. After a moment I told him with a patient voice.

"You shouldn't have just attacked Luxio. We were just talking, you can't attack everything I'm nearby, especially if they're not attacking me. You should know better" His eared dropped as he looked down with the saddest look on his face I've ever seen from the normally so happy Pokemon but I stood my ground even as he apologized in a defeated voice.

"Good, I'm glad you want to protect me Luxio, but that doesn't mean everyone else is trying to hurt me. She was just trying to scare us, nothing more. Now I expect better. But that being said you did what you thought you had to, so I forgive you but don't do it again, ok" I got a nod in return. With that I walked forward to grab the small heavy cat to give it a reassuring hug, before turning back to the fallen ghost.

Sighing I looked down at her, I didn't want to waste another potion. Reaching down into my bag I gripped a pokeball and primed it, I figured I was almost out of the cave so it wouldn't be to much of a hassle to bring her to a Pokemon Center. And if she wanted to leave, it wasn't like it would be difficult. I could just release her at the opening of the cave and let herself find her way back here.

So with that I bent down and tapped the button against her body-head thing and watched as she went in without any problem. A few moments later I now had a fourth potential member on my team. Turning back to Luxio I told him.

"Alright, we'll have her patched up at a Pokemon Center, and afterwards I'll bring her back here if she wants. Anyway enough of all this, lets get a move on" He seemed to agree as we began to make our way down the cave. Of course we then ran into a medium sized zubat colony, damn it me.

* * *

**Hey the thing was said again. That's nice. Also two Pokemon in two chapters. If you all can't tell I'm getting a full set in motion pretty early on in the story. I do have a reason for that, so don't at like its werird that in the seven chapters that are currently out he's gotten a new Pokemon in four of them. Anyway besides that fun note I don't have anything to really add so, See Ya.**


	8. Cerulean day out

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

It only took, about another four hours, before I manged to find the exit. But it did take another five before I finally saw the outskirts of the city. I mean it still took a good hour or two before I was past the front gate but at that point I didn't really care, I just wanted to lay down on something that wasn't made of rock, so I kept going.

It was already a little past midnight, so all I wanted was to lay down, even if I wasn't going to get any sleep. Currently it was Pidgey was was out with me, as the second I gotten out of the cave I returned my overtaxed Luxio, at least he got some good training from it. Still I now had my bird out with me now, and I enjoyed it really.

I haven't had much one on one time with the flying type of the group, not that he noticed but I did, and it bugged me. Just because he didn't notice didn't mean I should chose to act ignorant to it also. So all in all I enjoy my Pidgey's company, as we made our way through the streets of Cerulean City. It was nice and it was peaceful, at least until someone charge attacked me from behind.

"Stop right there, thief!" I made sure I was cursing in a language that wasn't close to native as I gritted my teeth as I tried really hard and I mean really hard to not start punching and kicking. Pidgey didn't seem to have any reservations as the attacker was launched off of me with a bit more powerful gust than was needed. Looking over to my attacker I frowned as I saw it was a Jenny. Great.

"Any reason why you seemed incline to charge tackle me Officer?" I was compressing my rage hard as I gave her a nonchalant smile as I stood up. It was then that Jenny seemed to realize that I was no longer pinned to the ground. She instantly jumped jump and said.

"You can not hide from me, you criminal" I just gave my currently panting eyebrow raised look of disapproval, before saying.

"I wasn't trying to hide, considering I haven't broken any laws, I didn't see the need to" She was quick on the retort, to bad she flopped so bad.

"A machine shop was broken into not to long ago, the owner said it was done by an adult man with long hair a small Pokemon and an adult women with even longer hair" Great so those two got out of jail, I wonder if they know I'm in town. Probably not, it seems they've decided to stay away with trainers considering what I did to them. I'm just glad their not following me around. Focusing my attention back onto the officer.

"Oh ok, lets see whats wrong with that, first off not an adult, second off my hair isn't that long. Third a small Pokemon describes at least thirty percent of all total Pokemon if not more. It could practically be anything. Fourth off I'm not hanging around a woman, fifth off I just got into town as could probably be backed up by some security camera's. If you want I can keep going"

She just seemed to blush, but still seemed certain I did it. Though I think at that point it was more of a thing of pride. So I should hit the bloody problem with a hammer so I could finally get some god forsaken sleep.

"If you still want more proof I could tell you who did it. It sounds like those two Team Rocket idiots I captured in Viridian about a week and a half ago. They even had a meow with them that fills out your small Pokemon requirements and they actually match the described age" That seemed to spark something in her memory as she snapped her fingers at me and said.

"That's right! My aunt talked about you, something about an Unovan saving a Pokemon Center. I didn't think they would be so young though" I chose to let the age comment go, but I will say, I could literary give her a list of Champions that became the Champion before they were even eighteen, hell in another life I could become the Champion in about a days worth of effort.

"Well I'm glad to be appreciated" I didn't really like the attention that normally went along with it though. Still I steered the conversation back on track so I could leave quicker.

"Back to the subject on hand, I think it would be a good idea to call up your aunt and ask about if those two are still in jail" I got a nod in return and with that I was turning away to go find the Pokemon Center when a hand clamped down on my shoulder. Forcing a neutral expression on my face I looked over towards the Officer and noted she was giving me a thumbs up.

"Thank you, for your help" And with that she turned an ran off somewhere. I wonder if she thought that I would be happy thinking i was helping out. I mean that's normally how kids work, at least I think so. Whatever, and just like that I was off once again to find the Pokemon Center in town.

* * *

It still took me about thirty minutes to find the Center when with Pidgey giving me air support still. After finding the building and was luck enough that a chansey was still awake to get a room I crashed hard the second I closed the door and returned Pidgey. The next morning I had given Misdreavus over to the nurse.

Of course that was after I had talked to the ghost Pokemon so she wouldn't freak out on being sent out. It actually turned out pretty well all things considered. She actually said she was considering asking for a permanent spot on the team, apparently the ghosts up at Mt. Moon were boring.

So that was how I ended up with my fourth team member. She wasn't overly strong but she did already have some nice moves consisting of: Shadow Sneak, Me first, Hex, Growl, Mean Look, Payback, Shadow Ball, Pain Split, and Hyper Voice. Turns out the ghosts in that cave liked to spread their moves around like they were candy.

But while she did have a nice selection, they couldn't really be called attacks. The time to form them versus the damage output simply said was way to unbalanced for most moves to be worth it in battle. Which meant she had potential, a lot of it but that also just meant currently she was very much behind the rest of the team in skill and power.

So that lead me to being at the outskirts of Cerulean with my team as I gave them the training plan I had thought up while Misdreavus was getting healed. The basics of it were as fallows, have Eevee teach Luxio Iron Tail, get Pidgey to learn Whirlwind and start on Twister, and for Misdreavus I was going to have her rapid fire shots off as fast as she could, it was for her stamina and to help her charge time.

Most of it was just the repetitive task of each of them either using the same move over and over again or them trying to figure out how to use the move consistently to use over and over again. Of course I sprinkled in some physical training as well for the corporal Pokemon on my team while having Misdreavus dodge their attacks while they worked out.

And while my Pokemon were working hard on their moves I was finally getting around to reading some proper history on the world that I now resided in. I also after some decent videos finally was able to distinguish between all the languages I now spoke. And their were a lot of them, each region seemed to have there own with an extra one that most people could speak.

Which meant I could speak fluently in nine languages I had never even heard of before if you couldn't Pokemon, even if I couldn't actually speak it. All in all it only took about five days before I was happy enough with my teams skill. For a quick recap that probably wouldn't be all that quick.

Luxio manged to master Iron Tail to a good degree and could currently charge up to full capacity in little under ten seconds while in combat and from what he's been saying his electric storage was much bigger than even when he first evolved. Which I think was a happy accident from him being a glorified flashlight during our trip through Mt. Moon.

Pidgey manged to learn Whirlwind and could get the first stage of Twister before he could mange anymore, which I figured was a power problem which would fix itself by the time he had evolved, so I wasn't worried. Other than that he also manged to reach another stage when using agility so he was also a good bit faster than before.

Eevee's progress wasn't as obvious as a new attack or anything like that but she was much tougher, stronger and could form her attacks much faster while not trading off to much power for that speed. Speaking of speed she wasn't going to be as fast as Pidgey or Luxio anytime soon but she was quite hard to hit which was good enough for the time being.

Misdreavus's was were the most my training effort went and I have to say it payed off. While she still wasn't as strong as the others, she could be really _really_ hard to hit by ducking in and out of shadows which made up for her low defense. Of course, besides that, we also increased her attacking speed by, what seemed to be, at least three times faster.

Sadly that was still a little slow comparatively but for only a few days work it was quite good progress, especially on top of all the other training I had her doing which involved working on her stealth. We couldn't get as much training in, in that subject as I would have liked but thankfully she had quite the natural talent in that regard.

So far, for battles I could see her becoming a great hit and run attacker. Of course, I still wanted her to learn how to take a hit, even if it was unlikely she would get hit. After all that would only make the hits that got in that much worse, later I would work on her defense much more than I was now but for the time being she should be good.

I was quite proud of them all, and made sure that each one of them knew it. Not caring if they pointed out I was repeating myself quite often. It was nice to just spend time with my Pokemon not having to be walking, or battling, even if it was training I just enjoyed it.

* * *

That didn't mean I forgot about getting the Cascade Badge, after all it was the reason I was here in the first place. Which lead me to be looking at the Gym, at little early in the morning but that was most because I couldn't sleep, still it seemed weirdly busy.

It was then that I saw that a water show was going to be played in about an hour or so, which meant people were waiting out here for tickets or something. I didn't really care get any details though. So I just made my way past the growing crowd that was harassing the ticket salesman.

Walking into the building I looked around the stadium the hallway the doors lead me to. Looking around for a moment I noticed that there was a small door with an even smaller sign above it saying 'Gym Here' Making my way over I noted that I was walking past a quite big aquarium that seemed to be built into the hallway.

After a minute or so of walking I came out into a big sized room with a fair sized pool in the middle of it. Scanning around the room for a minute, though I didn't have to find anyone, as a voice broke through the silence.

"Um, Excuse you? You can't, like, be in here! You have to wait like everyone else for the show!" I already hated everything about who ever just spoke. I didn't even care that I haven't even made eye-connect yet. I already hated everything about them from the voice alone. Plastering a very fake and forced smile on, I turned to the source of the voice and said.

"Sorry, but I'm not here for the show. I'm a challenger, their was a sign, down the hall on a door, saying the Gym was here" She just huffed and crossed her arms before speaking again.

"Sorry but, like, we aren't taking any challenges today. You can come back tomorrow or something" I forced myself not to glare at the pink haired lady before saying.

"Oh, any reason why I can't battle you now?"

I wouldn't be disappointed to not be able to battle but my Pokemon on the other hand definitely would be. Pidgey basically demanded that I use him, and even the normally quiet Eevee asked if she could battle as well, the two of them seemed really tense when I returned them and I didn't want to have to get them back out, while the two of them were so ready to battle, only to tell them the match was postponed.

"Like, a few days ago a few trainers, from this nowhere placed called Pallet, or something, beat all three of us. So really we just aren't feeling like it" I raised an eyebrow at that. A few days was more than enough time to heal their Pokemon, and as gym leader's they should know that battling was literary in their job description.

"You must have healed your Pokemon already, and your Gym is one of the most visited in the region. How could you suddenly just figure that you shouldn't battle anymore" I didn't know if the Gym popularity thing was right or not but a little un-honest flattery never really hurt, when making people do stuff.

"Uh, why can't you just, like, come back tomorrow or something. One of us might battle you then, ok?" That was the most obvious stall I've seen in my life. I've seen children that could lie better than that.

"Yeah I could come back tomorrow or you could save both of us the time and effort and just accept my challenge" They just groaned before nodding after a lot of pouting. After a couple minute she had gathered the other two and started talking again.

"Fine, if you're so bent on battling the Gym you'll have to beat all of its leaders. Like, this will be a three on three battle" And with that the one with the blue hair called out a Golduck. I just nodded to their rules before sending out Pidgey, ignoring their smirks at what they assumed to be a weak little bird I just waited for them to start the match. The second one of the two other sisters brought their arm down I called out my first commands.

* * *

**Hey a cliff hanger battle, haven't done that before. Anyway as seems to be the theme for most of these chapters I don't have anything to really add here so, See Ya**


	9. Cerulean Gym

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

"Start setting up with Agility, if it gets close or attacks knock the attacks back with Gust" His response was a chirp, which was basically the human equivalent of a grunt, to let me know he understood as my bird took off into the air. My bird didn't get much time to speed up though as my opponent called out.

"Golduck! Like Water Gun it to the ground" While Pidgey was able to blow away most of the attack some still connected. If I couldn't stall for more speed then I would have to be more offensive then, to make it be the one reacting.

"Pidgey, force it to dodge with some Air Cutters" The duck seemed to have Swift Swim if it's sudden burst of speed when it touched the water was anything to go by. And with that speed boost the Air Cutters didn't have a chance to connect.

"Pidgey, you're not going to hit it with a pin point attack. So boost your speed some more and get in close and hit it with a gust, then fallow with a Quick Attack"

A sad point of note was that while batting with Pidgey I had to be a hit more direct, which meant I couldn't call out orders as fast as I could for the others. It wasn't a big hindrance but it was something I had to be constantly aware of. Still the extra words paid off as Pidgey swooped down and used gust to push the water away and managed to get a get in.

"Golduck, like, don't let it get away!" I watched as the bare start of an Ice Beam formed in the duck's beck before shouting to Pidgey.

"Pidgey, fly fast upwards out of it's line of sight" Lucky, the few Abilities he had manged to stack up let him just stake by the Ice Beam, I'll have to work on his dodging later as it seems he is to based on being to fast to hit. Still, ignoring those thoughts for later, I called out to Pidgey once again before Golduck could get another order.

"Air Slash, then barrage it with Air Cutters" The first attack landed with a solid connect, but the damn duck was fast enough to avoid most of the Air Cutters, a few still hit but nothing more than a few passing blows. Thankfully, the damn was stacking up some as the duck seemed to begin to be panting.

"Golduck, like hit it back with a Water Pulse, then knock it out with a Confusion" I instantly called out right after.

"Destroy that attack with a Gust, then get out of it's range" Only the first part was able to be carried through as the Confusion still struck Pidgey. I grimaced as I watched my bird slowly fall to the ground and was sorely tempted to send out Luxio and crush their team.

At least that was what I was thinking before a familiar light shown outward from Pidgey. I wondered if during my Gym battle another one of my Pokemon were going to evolve. They would probably get their hands on the stones required some how. Still I couldn't keep my grin off my face as my Pidgeotto looked at his wings in confusion.

"You evolved Pidgey. You're now a Pidgeotto" He seemed to perk up at that in sudden understanding. I just smirked over toward the three Gym Leader's standing on their side of the filed before calling out.

"Pidgeotto, use Twister" I couldn't wait to see how much stronger he gotten with his evolution. It was then that I noticed that Pidgeotto didn't seem to understand who I was talking to.

"That's you now, remember you just evolved, that means you go by Pidgeotto now" He just looked even more confused but after a moment nodded before turning back to the battle. And still didn't do anything, I really tried to be annoyed but I couldn't help but have a fond smile on my face as I told him once again.

"Twister, Pidgeotto, remember?" He seemed to understand that after a second, he ducked his head some embarrassed, but nonetheless took to the sky. This time, unlike all of our practices the move went off easily and had power to spare. As the Twister slammed into the pool throwing water everywhere while also grabbing Golduck and throwing it into the sky.

"Pidgeotto, Quick Attack, then get some distance and start hitting it with Air Cutters" It seemed I overestimated Golduck's remaining strength as it had fainted before it fell back into the pool. Or maybe Pigdeotto just got that much stronger, I was hoping it was the latter.

Watching as they returned their duck another one of the sisters stepped forward. After a second she threw out a pokeball releasing a Poliwarth. Part fighting, I could see why they seemed hesitate, still as the match was called to start I knew that I should end this quickly. Even with the evolution Pidgeotto still has been throwing out attack after attack.

"Pidgeotto, Air Slash"

"Poliwarth, Water Pulse" The two attacks connected against each other, with neither going past the other until they both detonated. I did my best to not close my eyes from the smoke that was some how produced from a blade of wind and a circle of water. Still I didn't wait for my eyes to adjust and trusted that Pidgeotto could see his target with his ability.

"Now start using Air Cutters and Air Slashes, from the smoke, so it can't see where you are" I just had to wait a moment before dozens of wind projectiles were launched from the still present smoke screen. Watching as a solid dozen or so attacks hit I grinned as I watched it get tossed into the water, only to come up a few moments later unconscious.

I didn't really get to see it with Luxio until after his battle because Onix was already such an insane tank to damage even without the type advantage. But the increase in power evolution gave, to a Pokemon, was something I didn't expect to be so incredibility dramatic, as Pidgeotto came out from the smoke not looking to terribly winded from the rapid fire attacks.

Not to say he wasn't tire but he was far from being out. Still that didn't stop me from calling him over while the last sister stepped up with her pokeball in hand. As Pidgeotto drifted down in front of me I said.

"I know you can still continue but I want to give Eevee a chance to fight here, ok?" He seemed a little disapointed.

_"But I wanted to do a full Gym by myself like Luxio did, I even evolved and everything" _I gave him a smile before telling him.

"Luxio had to beat two Pokemon to win us the battle, You just beat the same amount of Pokemon, we just haven't won let, but we're about to. I know you want to do this by yourself and we both know you can, so why not let Eevee have a turn" He pouted but nodded after a moment. Giving him another smile I said.

"Still before I want you to know before I return you for your rest, I really want you to know I'm super proud of you and I'll see you after we've won this" And with that I returned my bird. Looking down at the pokeball for a second before placing back on my belt I also grabbed Eevee's pokeball at the same time.

Looking over at the three sisters to let them know I was down talking the two of us tossed our pokeballs into the air and looked on at our new opponents. I could feel the irony as I watched as a vaporeon was released in front of Eevee. I was also painfully aware of the Waterstone I had in my bag. Still I ignored that and waited for the match to begin, and when it did I didn't waste anytime.

"Eevee, launch a bunch of Swifts at it" I knew she wouldn't be able to find the vaporeon once it was in the water, a side benefit from that particular line of eeveelution was it disappears in water, thankfully I had an auto tracking move to deal with that.

"Vaporeon, in the water quickly, then use Surf!" That wasn't good. I got some preemptive vengeance as the Swifts made contact as an explosion went off underwater. But that didn't exactly help stop the massive wave that was heading towards Eevee.

"Eevee, Detect and Endure to minimize the damage, then continue to use Swift" I didn't like relying on only a single move. The fight with Brock was bad enough, but until I could get that Vaporeon out of the water then unless I got lucky Eevee wouldn't be able to hit it. It was annoying but their wasn't much else I could do.

But watch as Eevee braced herself as the wave crashed down upon her. Luckily the Detect meant she had stayed on the platform. If she didn't, then this battle would become much more difficult. As the constant stream of Swifts went off I noted that I could almost see where the Vaporeon was as they tried to out run the attacks.

I noticed that the Leader was about to call something out but I beat her to it.

"Eevee follow the trail of stars and use Iron Tail right in front of it" It was risky simply put if she missed most of those swift attacks would hit her. But I trusted my Pokemon to time it out right, and she did as her tail pinned something we couldn't see to the bottom of the pool as dozens of star shaped attacks connected all at once.

Needless to say it fainted while I recalled Eevee before releasing her next to me so she wouldn't have to swim over to me. Once she appeared I didn't care that she was still wet, I bent down, picked up her up, hugged, and praised her for a good minute before letting her out of my grip, letting her sit on my shoulder as I got off the ramp that was floating on the water back to dry land.

All three sisters seemed to be annoyed that their plan on crushing me in battle for being annoying back fired. Still they walked over and grabbed a badge and was about to give it to me, at least until one of them looked at a clock.

"Oh no, like, we're suppose to be on stage in five minutes!" And that lead to a panic for all three of them. As they turned to run out of the room to speed change one of them seemed to understand that I didn't get my badge let and wanted to be spiteful saying.

"You'll have to wait until after the show is over to get your badge. I hope you weren't in a rush to go anywhere" I just gave their retreating backsides a small glare but I didn't care enough to hold it instead I just sighed before releasing Pidgeotto out so I could have a nice talk to congratulate my Pokemon while I waited for their idiotic show to end.

After a big helping of saying I was proud I returned Pidgeotto as he seemed to be more tired now that the adrenaline from the fight was wearing down. He also seemed a little sad now that he couldn't sit on my head without causing what would probably be spinal damage.

But that wasn't the only reason, the other was because I wanted to have a talk to Eevee. From my position on the floor I reached into my bag and grabbed the stone but didn't take it out yet.

"Hey Eevee, what did you think of that Vaporeon?" I wasn't being overly subtle in my asking but I couldn't be if I wanted to get a proper answer out of the quiet Pokemon that didn't involve a shrug or a half committed answer.

_"I'm not really sure, Sir. It was interesting to see an possible evolution of mine, but besides that nothing I can really add on to that"_ I just nodded before relaxing my grip on the stone. If she didn't want to evolve I wouldn't spring it on her, but that didn't mean I was letting go of the subject just let.

"So what kind of eeveelution do you think you'd like to evolve into?" She just shrugged but after a minute, she answered.

_"I'm not sure, all of them are interesting, but I think I'd like to evolved from one of the stone evolution, I think I would be a good Flareon, or Vaporeon, or really anything you'd think is best, Sir" _Oh, it seems like my idea has some merit. But I don't like that she seems to think I'll make the choice for her.

"You didn't mention Jolteon? I guess you'd think Luxio has that covered" She just nodded, with that she seemed to want to fall into some quiet time but I brought up one more thing just to let her know.

"Well whenever you want to evolve just tell me. It wouldn't be to hard to get a Firestone and I already have a Waterstone on hand if you ever want to use that instead. It's all up to you on what you become, if you want to evolve at all that is"

She seemed interested that I had one of her possible evolution stones on hand but didn't seem to pay it that much more mind than a passing interest. Though she did nuzzle into my chest some more when I told her that she was the one that got to pick what she would become if she wanted to at all that is.

Still, we just sat an a simi-comfortable floor just have some infrequent small talk, whenever she seemed to want to talk about something while we waited.

* * *

**And with that the second Gym has been defeated even if the badge hasn't been given just yet. I really liked the end of this chapter a lot. The me in this story isn't a complete life like version of the one writing this story. Their are a few changes like how he is much much more emotional capable around Pokemon rather than humans but that's most because I only know how I react around people not Pokemon and becuase of something else but that'll come up later still considering that I have yet to find an animal I dislike I think the personality is pretty close. I'm not sure why I decided to put this here rather than any of the other chapters where it would have fit better but whatever. See ya**


	10. Onwards toWhere am I?

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

**If you're wondering why I'm uploading so much today it's because I'm going out of town so I won't be able to post these later so I'm doing them all now just spaced out a bit. At least one more should come up after this.**

* * *

I felt myself sigh as I watched Ash, come down after about an hour of waiting, with the three sisters. Standing up I placed Eevee over my shoulder, so she didn't fall out of my lap while I stood up. Making my way over towards the four of them I spoke up.

"Oh, you're here too Ash? Whatever, can I get my badge now?" It seemed that they finally noticed my presence. While the sisters seemed to be surprised I was still here, Ash on the other hand seemed confused as to why I was here to begin with.

"Huh? Kyu, are you here to challenge the Gym trainers too?" I was about to give my answer when I saw an object get flung at my head. Reaching up, I grabbed it out of the air without to much trouble, looking down at it, my silent guess was answered as I looked down at the Cascade Badge in my hand.

"Like, we don't feel like anymore battling today so, you two can just, like, have the badges" I raised an eyebrow at that. The way she worded it, they acted like I didn't crush the three of them barely an hour ago. They acted like it was their choice to not battle, not that their Pokemon were currently being healed at the Pokemon Center a few blocks away.

Still the eyebrow was the only response I gave them as I moved to place the badge into my case while they were convincing Ash to just take the badge. It was, of course, then that Misty called out to all of us to stop while jumping down from the bleachers above the pool and slapped the my case out of my hands.

I just stared down at my now empty hands for a second, before said hands clenched into fists. The only reason I currently wasn't beating down on a preteen girl was because I didn't want to have Eevee watch that. So I dragged up my naturally excellent self-control and manged to not say some very rude things instead said.

"What, the hell, is wrong with you" I said it as calm as I could but it seemed that my voice pierced into the argument that was taking place. Misty turned to me and flinched from whatever look was on my face as it was already taxing to control my voice muchless my normally controlled facial expressions. After a moment she replied.

"Well, what's wrong with you! Have you no sense of self worth as a trainer to not properly earn your badges?" It was then that her sisters giggled behind her which made her look back at them in confusion but I didn't really care about that bit, no I was currently beating my rage down while calmly and rationally explaining the situation.

"Oh, I have a sense of self worth as a trainer. I mean, even after they tried to make me not fight them, I demanded that they battled me for a badge. You know, that piece of metal that's really _really_ hard to replace, that you just slapped out of my hand, along with the other valuable badge I have in that case.

You know that badge I just had to wait an hour to get even after I won my battle because your sisters were being petty that I beat all three of them and made me wait till their show was done to get it. You know that badge? And that's not even mentioning the case itself which I custom ordered up in Unova and is one of the only items I have on me that reminds me of home. But no you're completely right no sense of self worth"

Ok, so maybe calmly and rationally was asking for a bit much, and I really shouldn't have felt that good for just pouring load after load of guilt onto the girl in front of me, but I really needed to let out some of that stress, I hadn't been able to get any proper sleep in almost three days after all. Still maybe I went a little to far, I'm not sure humans should or actual could be that shade of red.

I just rolled my eyes and bent down and picked up the case, which now that I was looking at it had a crack on it. Bloody brilliant, I just sighed as I placed a hand over my eyes before moving choosing to forget about it. I didn't actually get it from Unova nor did it remind me of home. But it did symbolize my teams hard work.

Still I choose to moved past that and looked around the floor for the two badges that were now missing. Luckily Eevee spotted the Boulder Badge, while I found the Cascade Badge myself. Looking over them for a second I nodded to myself before placing into the case once more and snapped it shut.

I moved past Misty and her sisters completely ignoring her apologies, as I walked out of the gym. Of course, that's when I saw that those two idiot Rockets were wheeling up that giant vacuum to the side of the building and were currently attaching the hose to it. Looking to my very right where Eevee was once again sitting I just pointed at them and said.

"Those two tried to steal some Pokemon awhile back. You remember me talking about how that Officer attack me, right? Well those two are the ones I told her about" She seemed to understand that was serious. She seemed to think they were actually a threat which was cute but I choose not to say anything, after all she really needed some kind of vengeance on those who hurt Pokemon. She never really got any from her old trainer.

_"What should we do then, Sir?"_ I looked at the group for a moment thinking of a plan before something came to me. Turning back to Eevee I explained to her what I was planning.

"I've have Pidgeotto Whirlwind them into a corner or something. Once that happens you along with him are going to play guard duty for a bit. Just make sure they don't go anywhere. They were pretty weak last time, so you two shouldn't have any problems" She gave me a nodded to which I responded to by sending out my Bird and explained the plan to him.

* * *

To say the least, they hadn't gotten anymore competent over the last few weeks. Within about twenty minutes they were already being carted off to jail once more while I was having a conversation with Jenny.

"You know, I almost didn't believe you when you said you found the thieves. But boy am I sure glad I did" I was to, it would have been annoying and tedious to have to drag them all the way to the police department which was about half way across the city.

"No problem, I'm more than glad to help out. Those two really shouldn't be allowed to roam the streets free" That was a lie, well not entirely, but the main reason is that it's easier to just send them to jail than have the off chance of running into them every few days.

"Still, we can't really offer anything this time like that Waterstone you got from the Viridian Police. But if you need anything just call and I'll what strings I can pull. Really you don't know how much paperwork and time you've saved me" A favor from a police department huh? That's more than enough reward.

"Like I said it was no problem. Anyway is their anything left I have to do, or can I head out? Sorry to rush but I kinda expected to be half way to Vermilion by now" She just shook her head and with that I was finally free to go. So with one last nod to Jenny I turned and began to make my way out of town.

The path to get to Vermilion City was a long one, and I mean long. About three times the time needed to get there than the total time to get from Pewter to Cerulean. So at the very least it would be two or more weeks of straight walking, after stocking up on items and food I set out.

* * *

I'll be honest since coming here and even before that I've never been very good with directions and considering I still had yet to buy a map it was fair to say that it was my fault when after walking for about two weeks battling strangers, training my team, and a lot of walking I some how ended back up at Cerulean.

It was an annoying fact about life but it couldn't be helped, well it could, but I honesty didn't mind the detours. As my Pokemon got even stronger I manged to teach them a few moves also over the period. Luxio managed to figure out Discharge, Pidgeotto learned Wing Attack from evolving but didn't know about it until about two days after.

Misdreavus didn't learn any more moves but she did get much better at using them. But I ran into a snag when it came to Eevee, I knew what move I knew she needed to learn, which was double kick, but for some reason I just didn't like the idea of her using it.

It took about a day after seeing the move before I decided that I was being stupid from a particularly long period of not getting any sleep and had her learn the move over the course of a few days. That didn't mean nothing interesting happened to me either.

It turns out this body does remember memories, their just stored away to a place I can't get to, at least while I'm awake. It seems I dream about this bodies past life, to bad I didn't sleep that often or I might have been able to peice together the proper backstory of mine.

Doesn't mean I didn't learn anything though, turns out my parents are breeders, at least my dad, something that was weird was I had a dad here, I still wasn't really use to that yet. Anyway my dad's a breeder and so that's where I got Luxio's egg from.

Besides that fun tidbit of info and a couple random childhood memories, the only other important information I got was I now remembered Luxio hatching, my parents house phone number, a couple of addresses that I didn't know which went where, and that I had no social life.

The last part was inferred by the fact that every memory I received had me having some kind of book with me or working with my dad, which was still weird, by helping him out with his Pokemon. But all that is besides the point as that didn't change the fact that I was currently holding my head in my hand in frustration.

The reason for that was simple, I had somehow manged to get lost again and went the wrong direction from Cerulean. I went upwards from the city when I should have gone down. And I couldn't even bloody go outside because it was raining on and off all day. Luckily I found a weirdly located Pokemon Center so I wasn't stranded for the night.

Currently I was located in the main lobby sitting at one of the tables, when I heard a voice that sparked a memory. A memory that quickly burned into rage, only for that to not be enough as I heard his annoying voice from over by some couches.

"Eh, I left that weakling Charmander on some rock in the woods, it's probably still there" I looked over at the blue haired kid and I felt something give way in me as I slowly stood up and start my way over their with my hands clenching into fists.

* * *

**I've gotten way to many request for Charmander, so I hope you all are happy. I should say this now and I'll say it at the start of the next chapter. But this is going to get dark. I mean I'm going to pour on the drama next chapter and this is your warning. It's going to be very important to this story and for Kyu's character, so a little drama won't be to bad. A good story needs some but so far I've kept it mostly lighthearted with some anger problems from Kyu when it comes to Pokemon, and it'll go back to that soon so I recommend you don't drop the story if you don't like the next chapter, but if you do then I wouldn't blame you.**

**Anyway, See ya**


	11. Rage and revelation

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

**This is going to be a long one and that's because I won't be able to post over the weekend, so I'm doing a big one right here.**

**This chapter is going to be very very dark compared to others, even when eevee was caught, isn't going to hold up to the mindless drama and edge I put into this, also after reading this and if you think you'll want to leave the story read the end card before hand just to at least see my reasons.**

* * *

Walking straight up to him I didn't even wait for his acknowledgement before I felt a snarl ripped from my throat in a sound I didn't know I could make as I slammed my fist into his face, launching him off the couch he was sitting on. Glaring down at him I was about to move towards him again when one of his friends made a move towards me.

I barely gave him a look before pushing hard against his chest sending him back a good three feet pushing two of the people behind him to the ground, I looked down at my hand for a second in confusion, before the anger flared back up as I stepped around the couch and pressed my foot onto the trash's chest.

"You're going to tell me where you left that charmander, right now" I was surprised as I listened to the slight growl in my voice but didn't care to study it, instead I glared down at the stain below me.

"Why, would you want to know abo-AAHHH" His scream came from me taking my foot of his chest and instead placed it in his ribs with a kick.

"Strike One, where is Charmander" He just thrashed under my foot like a bug for a moment and I was about to kick again when.

"Get off me you Pysch-FUUU" Another kick, and this time he was actively trying to escape

"Strike Two, tell me** WHERE IS IT**" He seemed to understand I wasn't going give up ,but the pathetic little thing still tried to talk me out of it.

"He's probably felt already, come on just let m-UH" I interrupted, him by slamming my foot on his chest knocking the air out of his chest.

"And that's strike three, you're out" With that I bent down and punched him across the face, enjoying the sound of his nose cracking under my rage. Grabbing his jacket I pulled him to his feet and looked over to his friends.

"Someone give me your phone" No one seemed to be willing. Dropping the trash on the ground I took a step forward with a glare on my face before saying.

"Strike On-" I didn't have to finished before I was handed a phone. Moving back over the unfortunately still conscious trash, I picked him up once move before dragging him over towards the doors. He seemed to not like that plan as he fought against me but I just forced him along saying.

"You're out remember, if you won't tell me where it is then I'll force you to show me" With that I tossed him out and onto the road, watching with some satisfaction as he landed in a pile of mud before haling him to his feet.

"If you fight me on this I'll beat you till you're unconscious and leave you out to die, so I'm only going ask once, are you going show me to Charmander or am I going to have to break you" The bug just gave a nod before he pointed off down the road. With that I took him by the arm and dragged him down the road.

As we were walking, and I wasn't currently drowning in rage, I pulled out the phone for a moment and pressed a few buttons before sliding it back into my pocket before turning to my disgusting guide and asked.

"How could you abandoned a Pokemon like that? Do you, even care if it died?" I had to press my elbow into his chest before the stupid thing figured out he was suppose to responded.

"It was weak and pathetic I don't care what you say nothing will change that. And why should I care, if it had just died already then maybe I wouldn't be here" It took all my will power to not slam his face into the ground but a growl did get let out of my throat, I seemed to be doing that a lot.

After about twenty minutes of guiding later I manged to get him to say a few more remarks but I couldn't say that I withheld myself all of those times. So when we approached the rock where the small red lizard was on. My companion had multiple welts on his face.

The Charmander didn't seem to happy that I arrived with his trainer broken but before he could attack me, I just pulled out the phone and pressed play on the recording app I download before I left the Center. It hurt watching Charmander seem so broken after the tape ended.

Throwing the sad excuse of a human to the ground in front of me, slamming his back against the rock Charmander was still perched on I grimaced as sadness overcame rage as I saw the condition the lizard was in. The rain was also getting worse which was saying something considering how bad it was before I left the Center.

"Charmander, you're trainer abandoned you. You don't have to sit on this rock anymore, you're hurt and you're hungry. You need help, you need a Pokemon Center, come on, you can deal with you're grief later" He just gave me a sad nod, and was about to walk forward when the rain insensitivity increased massively, making him recoil in pain.

"Trash, where is Charmander's pokeball?" He would make it to the Center half dead even if I sprinted him back. So I needed to get him returned at once.

"I broke it, after I told that pathetic Pokemon to sit on that rock" I gave him a kick for the comment, before grabbing an empty pokeball off my belt and primed it, before telling Charmander.

"It'll be ok, you have to stay in the ball, I know you don't trust trainer's at the moment but if you want to survive this then you need to get in the ball" I watched as the Pokemon debated it for way to long before tapping the button, instantly capturing him.

Smiling down at the ball, now that my rage was going down I was glad that I got lost, I didn't see Ash a the Center then again if I did then I didn't see him. Which meant Charmander might have died. Clipping the pokeball to my belt I was about to grab the man still on the ground when I felt a stabbing pain run threw my left leg.

I yelled out in pain and anger as I looked down at the trash who seemed to have pulled a knife out of nowhere. My reaction was instant, I winded my right undamaged foot back and slammed it into his chest, with a snarl, I watched as he laid limp.

Reaching down I was about to pull the knife out when my left leg vanished in a small show of light. Falling on my back I panicked, as I pulled myself into a sitting positioning only to see my left leg was actually gone. I started to feel my body hyperventilate as I didn't care about the mud or my image as I ripped my pants down only to see something that wasn't my leg.

It was still a leg just really short and with black and red fur with a big gash on it. And just like that in a glow of light my leg was back. I was still panting hard as I looked at the human leg once gain in its right spot. Their was still the stab wound but it wasn't as bad as it was with the other leg.

I felt a sinking feeling in my gut as I forced myself to stand if a little uneasily, looking down at the unconscious man I noticed that their were cracks formed on the rock behind him. Those weren't there before, which meant I did that, I, hile still panicking while my uneven breaths, reached down and grabbed my pokedex out, pointing it at the man I hit scan.

**"This is not a Pokemon, this is what is referred to as a human" **I looked down at the device in my hand for a moment, just long enough to notice my hands were shaking like crazy. Turning the device to face me I once again pressed the scan button.

**"This Pokemon is not registered, please receive the National Upgrade Package before trying again"** I pressed it once more only to receive the same message. Turning the screen around I scrolled past the error box, I knew from Luxio that it still showed moves even if it couldn't show the basic Pokemon information of it, so if there wasn't anything there then it could just be a glitch.

My hopes were quickly dashed as I saw three moves on the screen, Sucker Punch, Leer, and Taunt. And with that my panic slowly began to turn into rage, and before long I knew what had happened.

That damn author, he not only dropped me in this world, but he stripped me of my humanity as well. At this point the rage I felt earlier was nothing compared to this. Looking up at the sky I felt a growl rip out of my throat before shouting as loud as I could.

**"YYOOUU SSOONN OOFF AA BBIT-"**

* * *

Turns out carrying an unconscious person with a stabbed leg while in the middle of a storm is a very bad idea. It only took me about a minute to figure that out. Still that might be because I currently hand my borrowed phone out pressed against my ear waiting for someone to pick up. After about five rings which I thought was just rude a voice answered.

"Yes, Cerulean City Police department, this is Officer Jenny, who is calling and what is your concern" I waited a couple second for her to finish before saying loudly to speak over the ran.

"It's Kyu, I'm calling in my favor" Like hell was I going to allow this man to get away from this.

"Oh Kyu! I haven't heard from you in weeks, what's that sound in the background?"

"That would be the storm that's north of Cerulean, anyway that's besides the point. Can you get a family member to the hospital on route twenty-four, along with an ambulance?" I was fully aware that I probably broke most of the ribs in his body and while I wouldn't mind him suffering it wouldn't be good if he punctured a lung and died.

"Why would you need that? And another thing is why are you in the rain to being with?" I struggled not to growl, something that seemed to become second nature and something that I hated.

"Some disgusting man tried to kill his Charmander by leaving it out in the rain. I disagreed with that, so I made him bring me to the Charmander, needless to say things didn't go as planned" I simplified it while also leaving out I beat him repetitively before hand but she didn't need to know that yet.

"Oh God! Are you hurt! Is the charmander ok? Don't worry, the Cerulean Police department will catch this despicable person in no time!" Why would she think I would let him get away?

"No need for that, I got hurt but just a little, no the ambulance is for him. You see while we were fighting a tree fell on him, it was the weirdest thing really. Anyway, I'm currently carrying his unconscious body over my shoulder, and he managed to stab me the the leg so I'm going to hang up now and get to the Pokemon Center"

And with that I hung up before she could ask if I was alright. I hated that question when it was directed at me. I got asked it way to many times while I was completely fine to not dislike it. Still, I knew I wasn't alright, the only reason that I wasn't still in the forest screaming damnations at the sky was because I still had Charmander in a pokeball.

Thankfully, after a painfully long walk, I walked past the sliding doors of the Pokemon Center and dumped the trash onto the couch that was still tipped. I noted that all conversation had dropped as I walked in but I didn't care. Watching as the nurse ran up the the broke body of the pile of trash that he was I grabbed her arm and stopped her. She didn't seem to like that if her slap was anything to go by.

"How dare! Don't think the police aren't on the way, how could you beat on a innocent person like that!" Good the police were coming even without my call. Grabbing the pokeball off my belt I held out my and to her while pointing to the unconscious body before saying.

"In this pokeball is a charmander, that _innocent _person just tried to have it kill itself by ordering it to stay out in the rain and starve itself by saying he would be back. Now I've already called an ambulance, so how about you do your job and save that Pokemon's life" She still glared at me but I just turned and limped away, which she seemed to notice.

"You're leg! It's bleeding!" I didn't bother turning to look at her as I walked towards the videophone room.

"Yeah, I noticed when he stabbed me" She didn't seem to understand that I didn't want to be by anyone at the moment as she laid a hand on my shoulder and said.

"You need to get that stitched up, just wait a minuted, where do you think you're going" I felt something snap as I yanked my shoulder out of her grasp, turned around and glared at her. The reaction was instant as she flinched and took a few steps back. Turning back around I walked out of the room I said.

"I'm going to go confirm something. You do your damn job already,and stop worrying about a human when you should be working on the Pokemon in your hand!" I chose to not think about how that was Ironic. I wasn't going to even entertain that notion until I knew for certain, and that mean I needed to place a call.

Still as I walked I frowned at her reaction, was that Leer? I shook my head as I entered the room before closing the doors behind me and locked it once I saw that the room was clear of people. Walking up to the closing phone station I punched in the number for my 'parents' home in Unova.

After a moment I watched as a woman appeared on screen that my mind traitorously thought of was 'mom'.

"Oh, hi Kyu! You haven't called in forever! I know about the time zones and all but could you try and call more often?...Kyu? What's wrong honey you seem upset?" It was sad to say that my first real conversation with this woman would go this way but I needed answers.

"Mom, I'm sorry to spring this on you but I've hand a really bad day so just answer honestly ok?" She seemed confused still she nodded nonetheless, but that didn't mean I didn't note the trepidation she had. I already knew I wasn't going to get the answer I wanted but I asked anyway.

"Mom, why am I a Pokemon?" Her face immediately broke into horror, damn it!

"U-Um, honey I don't know what you're-" I wasn't going to let her escape this.

"Don't Mom, seriously don't, I have had a horrible day and have just had my life relive to be a lie, I really don't need my mother lying to my face right now. Just...Just tell me why?" I watched her face contort into guilt for just longer than I wanted to have to watch before she started talking again.

"I don't know how you figured out, but about fourteen years ago, me and your father found out that I could get pregnant. So we went looking for other options, we were turned down for adoption three separate times before a Zoroark your dad had recently found laid her egg.

She gave it to use as a gift for helping her threw her pregnancy, and after a little researched we found that Zorua could transform into solid things. And one thing led to another and we got a Physic with Miracle Eye to help out and well..." After that she trailed off looking away from me guilt at what she did.

I sighed as I pressed my hands against my face as I replayed that in my head. After a moment I with a shaky breath looked back up at the woman on the screen and said.

"What all did the Psychic do to me, just make me forgot, did they make me forget how to transform. What more should I know about myself that got taken from me" I knew I wasn't the one that should complain but this was my body now damn it and I wanted to know what happens with it.

"Zorua are Dark type Pokemon so even with Mircle Eye the Physic couldn't do much. Just enough make you forget about being a Pokemon and lock away how to transform into anything else, well besides your Pokemon form, no amount of effort could stop a Zorua from not retaining that, but we were told over time you would forget the muscle memory so it wouldn't be a problem"

I didn't bother to point out that she was refusing to call my a Zorua just that Zorua in general couldn't forget that. She really wanted to act like I was her son didn't she, just ignore all the problems and they'll go away right? Whatever, I can't scourge up anymore outage tonight. Instead I just sighed before saying.

"Alright, we are going to talk more about this when I get home" I need time to think about this bloody situation and so I needed to buy sometime were these two won't be consistently calling but it seemed she got the wrong idea.

"Really! You're coming home right now? That-"

"No, I'm going to be coming home in a few months after I get the rest of the badges I need and complete in the Indigo League, that plan hasn't changed" She seemed to deflate at that but nodded nonetheless. After a moment I knew I needed one more thing before I hung up.

"Do you mind seeing if Professor Jupiter could send me, my pokeball?" I would rather have it on me personally, not that I didn't trust them but, no I'll be honest with myself, I don't trust them near as much as to let them have that much control over me. But sadly all I got in return was a blank look.

"Your pokeball?" Oh god, they never caught me, while their was a small part of me that was glad, their was another part of me that realized that every time I held a primed pokeball since I arrived here I could have trapped myself in their potential for the rest of my life.

"Never mind, I'll catch myself later, once I have sometime to think things through" With that I dropped my head backwards as I sighed a tire sigh once more just to let myself sulk for a bit before having to go open those doors and have to deal with the police.

After a moment I was about to stand up when I notice a Chansey walking up to me with a medkit in hand. Looking past her shoulder I noted that there was a faultily only doorway that I missed. As Chansey got closer I just decided to accept my fate before saying.

"Oh don't bother, I got something that'll work" They seemed confused until I pulled out a potion from my ever present bag and sprayed it on the gash after rolling up the destroyed jeans I was wearing. Of course Chansey tried to stop me as potions didn't work on humans for a reason.

"No! Stop you can't...Wait what?" They reason she said that was because we both watched as the skin knitted itself back together. My illusions were solid which meant they reflect the damage so fix the damage and the illusion fixes itself. Neat. Looking over at the confused Chansey I said.

"I'm a Zorua it seems, that's why I was in such a bad mood earlier. It kinda sucks to realize my life has been a lie" She gave a slow nod before lowering the midkit in confusion about what to do next. Well, if she was trying to take care of me then I don't see why I shouldn't not ask for anything.

"Hey Chansey? If you don't mind could you get me something to eat?" Luckily she seemed fine with having something knew to do now that she could complete her first task. Watching as she walked off I stood up and walked for a bit to see how I healed up. I couldn't even notice any damage.

Not long after that Chansey returned with a cup in her hand, looking at it in confusion I grabbed it and noticed that it was filled with Pokemon food. I looked at the cup for a solid minute before slowly and hesitantly brought a single bit up and popped it into my mouth.

I almost instantly gagged, not that it tasted bad no, because of the amount of flavor that exploded in my mouth. I never really questioned why the food I bought at the stores tasted so bland, I just thought it replace flavor with it being long lasting or something similar.

But it appeared that I just didn't have the taste buds for it. After that I didn't hesitant to pop a few more into my mouth. It was nice to have a nice meal after almost two months, even if it did come in pelt sized bites, but sadly I couldn't wait out here forever.

So with that I made my way towards the doors and unlocked them, stepping into the main room I noted that the trash had already been carted off and a Jenny was going around asking questions. At least until she saw me, once that happened she began to walk over. But I didn't mind, after all I was already emotional drained enough that I just felt numb as she asked her questions.

* * *

**Yeah, Kyu's a Pokemon, I wonder how many people thought he could use aura or didn't even notice the hints I was laying out over the past couple chapters. To be fair none of them were overly obvious, the most obvious ones were Kyu using sucker punch on Eevee's old trainer, and when he didn't like the idea of teaching Eevee a Fighting type move. As to why I did this is kind of simple. I know most people probably won't like this and that's find but for those that o continue I'll give you the run down as why.**

**First Aura is overused to hell and back. And while main character human is relived to be a Pokemon isn't exactly new it is less known about and to be more honest fun to write about. Remember a few chapters ago about how he treated Pokemon and humans different and that their was another reason for it, well this is it.**

**The second reason is I mean just think about a Dark type, what comes to mind really? Manipulative, Often Fakes what other people see, Self serving, enjoys messing with people and enjoy pissing them off. Does any of that sound similar? It should. **

**Also something I should add is that he isn't going to be battling, like ever, so don't worry about that, so far he doesn't even know how to work his transforms. He isn't going to suddenly be a bad ass with max stats. No it's going to be real obvious real quick that his Team is and always going to be leagues ahead of him in basically everything.**

** Anyway the lightheartedness will be brought back in the next chapter.**


	12. Calm after the storm

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

"So, from what my cousin said a tree? Is what fell onto Damien?" Turns out that the Trash had a name. Not like I was going to remember it but it was a fun little fact.

"Oh yes, it wasn't that big though, so you know I could help him get back to the Pokemon Center" I completely ignored the way she was staring at my blood covered knuckles or the fact that I didn't have a scratch on me, on a side note though I really have to say, potions really are awesome.

"It was quite a lot of damage all around his body for it to be caused by a small tree" I just gave her a smile and replied easily enough, well the replying was easy, being believable on the other hand.

"Well, like I said it was the weirdest thing, the tree fell on him about seven times in total, if I didn't have my pokedex on me I would have sworn it was a Pokemon" I could have come up with something better, but I was tired both physically and mentally, so I wasn't exactly putting forward my best effort.

"Uh-huh, I'm sure, now I do know that the Charmander, you rescued is still in the ER, so your story is in fact backed up. But can you give me any proof that that you know for a fact that Damien was aware that his Charmander might die?" I just pulled out my borrowed phone, while making a mental note to return it, or break it at some point in the future.

"I have a recording oh him repetitively saying that he didn't care if Charmander died and I believe at least once said it would have saved him some trouble" She looked like it was to good to be true, thankfully for her I could, while not always rationally, think ahead. After she listened to the tape, I noted that something changed in her expression before muttering to herself but I still picked it up anyway.

"Seven, it seems, wasn't enough" I kept the more sinister looking smirk off my face by making my smile just a bit more forced, as I watched her walk off to continue her interviews.

While I waited for her to finish the rest of that up I decided to move over to a computer and looked up some basic information on my species, and wasn't that just a weird thought. I already knew it was going to take forever to get use to that.

Still I mostly ignored the moves only giving them a quick glance over before looking into more detailed things like the basics and planning that went into their, our?, transformations. Of course it's said to be mostly instinct, something which my body has mostly lost over the years, which was annoying.

I wasn't exactly sure why I was looking into this stuff, after all I highly doubt I'll ever a Champion class Pokemon, or that I'd even want to be one in the first place. No, I was to good with being a trainer. Maybe it was because I was just curious, or maybe I wanted to learn about this as a way to get some extra self protection or it could be, after the rage wore off, I thought it be fun.

It could even been like that thing in my old world where people looked into their ancestry. Maybe I just wanted to learn more about the Pokemon that I came from. But all that aside I did know I wouldn't ever be one to be in the battles fighting, myself. It would be a massive hassle, not even mentioning the things I would have to relearn, transforming would be the least of my problems.

Figuring out how to use a fox like body on the other hand would be a big one, I wasn't even sure if I wanted to know how long it would take to be able to be comfortable in that body as say Luxio was in his. And speaking of my Pokemon that just invited a whole new headache.

I was going to tell them of course, probably after the police eventually leave. It wouldn't be fair to keep something as big as me not being human, hell even after the shock value of it wore off, I was still annoyed I wasn't aware of it right away. Still I'll have to get to my room at some point for that to happen.

And judging by the fact that no one was suppose to leave until everyone had been questioned, well it didn't seemed like that would be happening anytime soon. Looking back at the computer for a second I realized something, was it even legal for me to be a trainer?

It took awhile to compile a big list from each regions leagues and to get a hold of a list of requirements to receive a trainers license in Unova. Basically after about an hour of whatever this worlds equivalent to googling was later I had my answer. And that was, probably.

It never out right said a Pokemon _couldn't_ be a trainer, but it is implied heavily in the rules. Like some requirements for getting a license in Unova was for example, being able to speak at least two languages, being able to read in at least two languages, and be at least over the age of eleven. Considering most Pokemon could speak and didn't need a written language or kept track of age, they weren't qualified.

This was similar with most of the regional leagues as well, I say most because Honenn actually was a weirdly worded single sentence law stating, 'No Pokemon can order another in a official league battle, it has to be the trainer who issues the command' So I wasn't exactly sure where that left me, considering I was both.

But from what I've found at least so far their wasn't anything illegal about me doing this, which was good, as I didn't feel like having to explain any of this to the police. Still after the time had reached the two hour mark I was honesty just wanting to go to sleep, to be fair I almost always wanted to do that because of my insomnia but that's besides the point.

* * *

After Jenny finally left it was about midnight, when I finally entered into my room. Now that I was away from people I could finally see what I could figure out. Looking down at my arm I wondered how I was suppose to reply on instincts if I never had any instincts to being with?

Still, I concentrated on my arm and after almost after a minute, a faint shine appeared on my arm, only to have it disappear about three seconds after. Well practice makes prefect and I'm sure as hell going to be getting a lot of practice. Whatever I'll figure it out later, reaching down to grab the four pokeballs on my belt I felt a sudden feeling of nervousness.

It was silly but I really didn't want to have even the off chance of something going wrong. But I manned up and tossed the balls into the air and greeted all my Pokemon back as they all greeted me. Sitting down on the floor next to them all I let them grow quiet before saying.

"You all, I have something important I need to tell you" Thankfully they all seemed to get I wasn't being as playful as they were and soon grew as serious as they could, though that meant different things to most of them.

"It turns out...I'm a Pokemon, called Zorua" And just like that pandemonium began. It took awhile to explain it all to them and to my joy and relief, if anything they seemed even more comfortable now. Though I was a little worried when they tried to start a witch hunt on my parent's.

It was interesting seeing how they all reacted Pidgeotto didn't really get it but manged to sum up his thoughts on the matter simply with.

_"Trainer is Trainer, as long as that doesn't change then I get it"_ It really was sweet, in his own slightly non-understanding way, as long as I wasn't suddenly different then why should it matter to him. After he said his piece he flew up towards one of the high selves in the room and perched to get ready for some sleep.

Eevee was out of all of them seemed to relax the most of them while also saying the least and by that I meant nothing, it hurt me a little, no a lot, that she was still that reserved when it came to humans but I would never complain that she was more comfortable now than before as she just hopped onto the bed and laid down.

Misdreavus, out of all the member's of the group has always been the quirky and unexpected one, so it didn't surprise me as much as it should have when she said.

_"I kinda figured, Captain. It's one of the reasons why I joined, a completely Pokemon team without a human in sight"_ I still have no clue why she decided that Captain was my title for her. Everyone else at least chose decently normal names for me, but considering it is her I couldn't say I was that surprised she chose something so random. Still after she said her piece she just floated off into one of the shadows in one of the corners in the room.

Out of all of them I was worried the most about Luxio, he was my starter after all, and was the last to go. But what I wasn't expecting to happen was for him to attack hug me. Or to be so timid when he said.

_"Ma-Master...Now that yo're a Pokemon...Can...Can I call you Dad?"_ It hit me right in the feels as I wrapped my arms around Luxio and hugged him back. So was that why he chose to call me Master? He didn't think because I was 'human' he shouldn't be allowed to call me dad? It was hard to even try to forget that I hatched Luxio's egg but I did forgot that it meant he saw me as his parent.

"Of course you can Luxio, I would be honored if you called me that" I just stayed their hugged him for a solid minute before standing up with him in my arms to make my way over towards the bed. Eevee was nice enough to give me room to get in as I let Luxio curl up besides me. I didn't really know how tired I was until I was horizontal as my eyes quickly lowered until the last thing I heard was.

_"Goodnight, Dad"_

* * *

**I'll be honest I needed a feel good chapter after the last one so I wrote this. It's a little short compared to the average chapter length and very short compared to last chapter but it serves it's purpose well. **

**Also this will be the last chapter to go up for about the next three to four days so fair warning in advance.**

**Anyway, See ya**


	13. Now onwards to Vermilion

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

I yawned as I slowly opened my eyes only to find I was staring up at my Ghost Pokemon. Raising an eyebrow I watched as she just pouted before floating off. It had become a game of sorts for her to try and get a raise out of me. I was winning currently, and by a good margin if I could be a little egotistical.

Still I stretched the best I could in bed while moving my bed to avoid bumping into the two adorable Pokemon that were laying on the bed with me. After a bit of effort I manged to get out of the bed with out awaking either member of my team and I was quite proud of myself.

Turning around to face away from the bed, I definitely didn't yelp as I was dragged into my shadow. After being spat out, I ignored Misdreavus' laughter as I worked hard to repair my ego. Still with my very defined 'yelp' as she was calling it, the rest of my team as also now awake. She seemed to understand what happened as well as she began to laugh even harder. Rolling my eyes I spoke to my team.

"Sorry team, but we had to get up at some point. If you all hurry then we can get some food before heading out on the road. Hopefully this time we actually mange to make it to Vermilion in the next month" I just smiled as I listened to their groans as I switched out the clothes I was wearing before slinging my satchel over my shoulder before pulling out a box of Pokemon Food.

Setting it down I pulled out the bowls and filled them up before acting like the box was cereal as I grabbed a handful for my self and slowly ate it while watching my team wake up more and more before finding that I already set their food out. Taking out another handful I flipped the box around to see where the Zorua size category placed me.

After all it wouldn't be good if I accidentally ate more than I should and got sick because of it. Pidgeotto made that mistake by confusing which bowl was his and before any of us knew it he somehow went through three before I got him to stop. That wasn't a good day, shaking my head I located the portions and just placed the box back into my bag as I seemed to get just enough by luck.

While I was waiting for them all to finish I looked down at my arms once more and concentrated. The faint glow came much quicker this time but it still took a solid fifteen seconds and it only lasted for about five before it disappeared and nothing had changed. Frowning at myself for a moment before I shook the thought off before focusing on my team.

Most of them had finished so I gathered up their bowls and returned Pidgeotto, and Eevee. Misdreavus liked to follow me around in my shadow for some reason and I wanted to have some nice quiet time with my starter. Once everyone was done and I was packed up Luxio and I made our way out of our rented room.

Reaching the front desk I completely ignored the halfhearted glare the sleep deprived nurse gave me. Picking up a pen I sighed myself out of the list of currently in use rooms. Before turning to the nurse and asked what I had been thinking about since I woke up.

"How is Charmander doing?" This time she gave me a halfhearted smile which I took as a good thing.

"I'm glad you got him into a ball when you did. Otherwise I'm not sure their would be that much I could do for him. Thankfully being taken out of the rain made a big difference so after an hour or so with him being attached to an Pokemon I.V. he should be right as rain" I gave her a particular look at the metaphor she went with, but didn't comment on it instead of asking.

"Any chance I could see see him anytime soon?" She just nodded before calling a Chansey to come an lead me to his room. Walking down the hallway for a little while I was finally stopped in front of an average sized door. Pushing it open I walked inside while holding the door open for Luxio, frown as I saw the poor little lizard laying on the over sized bed.

He seemed to be awake, walking over to the side of his bed I gave a small wave to the Pokemon before taking a seat, letting Luxio jump up into my lap. After a couple seconds I finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry that you got betrayed" It was weak at best but I never was one that was good at reassuring, I'm much better at compromises. Still he answered after a moment.

_"It wasn't your fault, maybe if I was stro-"_ I shut that down, hard.

"You're a strong Pokemon Charmander, that idiot couldn't recognize talent if it punched him in the face, trust me I would know, so don't you say you're weak" I felt Luxio nuzzle into my chest trying to calm me, sighing I laid a hand on his head as I let him know I was ok.

_"You can understand me?"_ I keep forgetting that's not normal.

"Yeah, trade-secret, I'm not actually human" God it still felt weird to say out loud. His half lidded eyes opened wide at that as he gave me a look over, I just gave him a smile in return.

_"You look human?"_ Yeah, being able to transform would come in real handy now.

"Like I said trade-secret" I smiled as I gave Luxio another long pat down his back. Letting the smile slip off my face, I got serious as I asked.

"What are you going to do once you can be released from this place" I was curious were he would go now that Ash wasn't here for him to go with.

_"Well you caught me didn't you? I thought I would be going with you" _Oh, the way he said it was like he didn't have a choice. While I wouldn't mind Charmander coming along with us I didn't want him to think he didn't have a choice.

"If you don't want to go with me, then just ask, I'd never make anyone go with me, because of a reason like that" I watched as his already wide eyes went wider as he looked off to his left out till I was sure he could no longer see me, it appeared that he was in some pretty deep thought.

Turning away from him to let him gets his thoughts in order I glanced past my chair to were a weirdly dark shadow was I raised an eyebrow and shook my head in a 'no' fashion. I saw what Misdreavus was planning and I didn't want to startle Charmander so I let her know that the game was on pause for the time being.

That didn't stop her from pouting as she exited the shadow floated up and tugged on my hair. Gritting my teeth the two of us looked at each other for a moment, before she started to silently laugh while I just let a proper smile form on my face. Shaking my head I looked down at Luxio before giving him a scratch right behind his left ear. I continued to smile as he leaned into it.

_"I think I'd still like to travel with you" _Looking up, at Charmander I just continued to smile like I had been to the past minute or so and said.

"Well I'm glad to have you on board Charmander. Since we have some time I should probably tell you a few things about myself. And with that I talked about my situation for a bit before the four of us spent the next twenty minutes talking before I sent out Eevee and Pidgeotto so we six Pokemon could have a nice big conversation with all our teammates.

While they all were talking I took the time to scan Charmander for his move set and I got to say I wasn't expect what I saw. There were the ones I expected like Ember, Growl, Smokescreen, and Scratch but there was one move that clearly stood out, that I was basically hundred percent positive that Charmander didn't know Dragon Pulse in the show.

But he did here and I wan't going to complain. Maybe the other me was taking petty on the stuff he just forced down my throat. Either way I had a nice, new, and power friend and teammate. So far this day has been pretty good considering yesterday. After a couple more minutes the door was opened as I watched the nurse walk in.

"Alright, Charmander, you should be ready to leave now, just make sure you take it easy for a few days" I gave her an appreciatively nod as she pulled the IV needle from his arm. Looking back at Charmander I stood up out of my chair as the rest of my Pokemon stood to their feet as well. Returning Pidgeotto and Eevee, letting Luxio and Misdreavus stay out while I waited for Charmander to get out of the bed.

"Alright, we're going to see if we can at least get half way to Cerulean today, so once we get to the city I'll stock up on some more food, and probably get a map. From their I think that'll be enough time for you to start training Charmander. So we'll so down a little and train on our way to Vermilion"

I got a nod from the three Pokemon out as we made our way out of the room and started our way out of the building. That's when I heard a voice from the side of the lobby exclaim in surprise.

"Kyu! What are you doing here?" Looking over towards my left I noted that Ash and Co. were staring at me. Why do I keep running into them? Well plot convenience seemed to be the most likely, but I've already saved Charmander, so what plot are they fallowing, or are they just lost"

"Ash? I didn't expect to see you here. Neither were I thinking I would see you Brock, well outside of your Gym at least" He just gave me a nod as this was the first time I seen him again since my battle. Ash though seemed confused.

"Wait, you already know Brock?" I just gave a nod while letting said man answer his question.

"You see Ash, about a day before you arrived to challenge my Gym, Kyu here challenged me and won using only his Shinx, which at the time evolved mid battle into a Luxio. The Pokemon that is by his side, is that Luxio" I gave another nod, while finding it amusing that Ash struggled to not grab his pokedex as he knew already nothing would show up on the scan. Focusing back onto Brock though I asked

"Still, you never answered my question, what's a Gym leader like you, doing this far up north in the region?" He seemed confused about the north comment so they were lost. Not surprisingly, still he answered nonetheless.

"I'm on break from taking care of the Gym, my father's taken over currently, so after Ash challenged me I decided to stick around and see how far he could. Also I couldn't help but notice you said north, I thought we were on our way to Vermilion" I just cocked my head to the side to fake confusion before saying.

"This is Route 24, which means we're north of Cerulean, to get to Vermilion you have to go south" I'll be honest I enjoyed their panic as Ash pulled out his map, and looked it over with his two companions hover over his shoulder, before all three hung their heads in shame that I was right.

"I can't believe you Ash, how can you mange to get us so lost we went backwards?" That was Misty who said it. I also chose to ignore the giggling fit Luxio was having, and the fact that my shadow was twitching as Misdreavus tried to stay composed.

"It isn't that bad, this would only add about another maybe two or three days of walking to the total, two to three weeks it takes to go from Cerulean to Vermilion" I let my lip twitch as they all seemed to get gut punched as I mentioned how much more walking they would have to be doing.

"Anyway, I actually got to be heading there as well, so I need to head out so I don't waste to much time. I'll see you all around sometime" With that I walked past them and made my way out of the Center. Walking down the path, I looked down at Charmander and let him know.

"If you don't want to walk then all you have to do is ask and I'll send you out after a few hours for lunch. He seemed to think for a moment before shaking his head, so I just gave him a nod, and let him stay out as we continued down the road. Looking down at my arm I concentrated for a moment and about ten seconds later a faint glow appeared and this time when it went away my arm hair was red. Well progress it progress I guess.

* * *

**Hey I'm back a little early than I thought I would be, and that's because this story has consumed my life. When I started writing the first one I was serious about it probably being the only one, now barely a week later this story has a over thirty-four thousand words. I blame my insomnia.**

**Anyway so this was a simple chapter to properly introduce Charmander to the team as well as show that Kyu basically has no clue as to what he's doing with his transforming. Anyway, See ya**


	14. Lunch break understandings

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

It took awhile before I figured out how to remove the red from my arm, but once I did, it became a good bit easier to go back and forth. And using that I figured out how to deconstruct my Illusions. Of course, that would be a great amount of progress to make if it wasn't for the fact that it took me almost a straight week to get to that stage and it only worked for my right arm.

I got to say, it was weird working with an arm that was about two feet shorter and the other arm and was a fox leg. It was really weird, currently I was trying to work on my legs but wasn't having much success. Looking downwards at my legs I noted the six pokeballs on my belt.

It took a while to build up the courage, if I'm honest with myself but, in the end I still caught myself. Really it wasn't as bad as Pikachu made it out to be, I was vaguely aware that time was passing but that was mostly it. It wasn't even really uncomfortable, just a little different.

Like I said it's been a week, so I'd already pasted by Saffron, while I wouldn't have minded challenging Sabrina, I didn't want to deal with her while she was insane. Even if I was a dark type, making me safe to basically everything she could do to me, didn't mean I liked touching crazy without at least a ten foot pole.

Currently the team and me were, sitting while I was getting ready to prepare their lunches. I was just enjoying the breeze in the air after I finished setting up the bowls before getting something for myself, while waiting on the other to get started, when I heard a yell off in the distances. Opening my eyes I stood up, while the rest of my team looked over to where we heard the shouting.

I nodded to my team, as they moved into position. Luxio ran in front of me, with Eevee and Charmander flanking him, Misdreavus floated down into my shadow while Pidgeotto flew up and soared over to see what was the sound while we began to make our way over towards the sound.

Maybe it was overkill but since walking down this route I've been attacked by some surprisingly strong Pokemon, and I didn't feel like walking into an ambush. Sure it was great training for my team but I wouldn't mind if we all just had a pleasant trip to Vermilion. After a minute Pidgeotto flew back over and told us.

_"I think it's those three humans we're running into. I think they fell into a hole" _Oh, I keep crossing paths with them, whatever might as well see what they've got themselves into now. Walking for about twenty second, I came across the hole that Pidgeotto was talking about. Bending down to pear down at the hole's occupants I called out.

"Any reason why the four of you are down there?" All three human's heads snapped up and looked at me, so I waved. Ash was the first one to react.

"Kyu! Boy am I glad to see you! Do you think you could help us get out of this pit? Someone thought this would be a good prank for some reason" I just nodded as I told most of my team to keep a look out, I recognized this episode after all and didn't want to get a face full of water once the Squirtles appeared. And I say most because before she could float off I asked Misdreavus.

"Do you mind Shadow Sneaking them up?" She just floated out of my shadow and said to me before floating down into the hole.

_"Of course not Captain, just don't expect them to appear right side up" _I wouldn't expect anything else as I watched the three humans and Pikachu come spiraling out onto the ground from my shadow. Giving a nod to Misdreavus I turned to look back at the four still on the ground and said.

"Sorry about that, she isn't that good at transporting people yet, but you all are out of the hole now so I think we're even" It was a lie but I didn't feel like having them argue with my friend. Once they stood up I gave Ash time to scan Misdreavus, and after getting her description just grumbled before putting his pokedex away, before all three of them gave me their thanks.

"Now that I've saved you all from what would have been surely a painful death, I'm going to return to my lunch" With that I turned and walked away from the group but it seems that they wanted to stick around as they followed me back to my site, after making my all my Pokemon returned back as well I let them get back to their lunch and turned back towards the unwanted group and asked.

"Anything else you guys need?" Getting I was expecting a no, which I could use to make them leave but instead Brock took off his backpack and told me.

"We were planning on having lunch soon anyway, so to show my thanks I thought I'd cook for us all" I just gave him a small nod with a fake smile at the thought of having to eat human food again. Not that it was suddenly bad, no, but everything just kinda tasted either slightly stale or just under flavored, nothing to bad but compared to Pokemon food it just wasn't comparable.

"That sounds nice, I won't mind to not having to waste my own storage of pokefood" With that I had my teammates come forward and dump the food the food they didn't get a chance to eat back into the box. And while the three weren't looking I pulled out a hand full from the box and stuffed it into my pocket.

Sadly my Pokemon noticed and while Luxio, Charmander and Eevee gave me vary degrees of pitying looks, Misdreavus just started giggling while Pidgeotto didn't notice. Shaking my head at them I looked over towards Brock and noted he had a few bags out each with a type printed on the side as he began to fill up my Pokemon's bowls.

"You make you're own food?" I already knew but it wouldn't do to act like I already knew that. He just nodded towards me and said.

"Yeah, it's a hobby of mine, the food's based on type you see. Sadly none of use have a Ghost or Fire type so those two won't be getting the ones I've spent more time on but I've heard that their still pretty good, so it should be ok" I nodded, while pushing down the very small about of jealousy away and instead just decided to be happy for my team, they did earn a treat. Still, looking over at Brock I was curious enough to ask.

"Do you have any for Dark types?" He looked at me in confusion but still nonetheless pulled out a much smaller bag and said.

"I do, but because there aren't many Dark types in Kanto, I haven't had much time or subjects to really experiment. Why do you happen to have a Dark type on you?" I just shook my head but still held out my hand and got in return a small round ball of Pokemon food. I knew he wasn't going to not watch me to see what I would do with it so I just popped it in my mouth.

And holy hell was it bitter, struggling to keep it down and knowing I would fail to do so, I spat it out while making an disgusted sound before turning to the Brock. Ignoring his weirded out expression I ran my arm across my mouth before saying.

"Yeah, no Dark type is going to like that trust me, way to bitter" He seemed to think I was insulting him this time and responded by trying to make me look stupid.

"Well it is meant for a actual Pokemon, so I'll wait to here what one has to say before revising anything" I didn't bother to comment on that. I doubted I'd tell anyone, who wasn't on my team about that particular secret of mine. At least until I could mange to bloody be able to drop my illusions and put them back up without to much effort. Something that still would be awhile before happening.

Still with my disappointment passing and with most of my Pokemon finally stop laughing at me, well expect for the Ghost but that was expected. I sat down with the rest of my team with a plate full of what should be delicious food. I wonder if Brock would notice if I tossed it behind a tree?

Nah, that would be rude, so with that I slowly began to eat. It wasn't bad, no human food I've had was ever bad but that didn't mean that it was a great meal. But I ate it nonetheless while only having to dip into the reserves in my pocket once or twice. It was weird that it didn't take that long before something like my food preferences to change so completely, I knew but I didn't really care.

After the meal was done the three humans left and I was back to being alone with my team. Watching them leave I wondered if I messed up the canon episode now that their group never found the Pokemon Squad and the Rockets weren't here to win his Squirtles trust.

To be fair I'm pretty sure that's how he originally got his Bulbasuar as well and he still has that Pokemon on his team. Whatever it's not my problem. With that I stood up and got my team to help me clean up around our area. While I wouldn't mind seeing if I could get a Squirtle I was already behind on the schedule I wanted to follow and I really wanted to finally get to Vermilion.

With that, now that we were all packet up, we made our way towards the road and headed off. I still had another week of travel before I would reach the city, so their was no time like the present. As we were walking down the street Luxio who was the closest to me currently if you didn't count my shadow hidden Ghost asked.

_"Hey Dad?" _Looking down at him I said.

"Yeah, whats up Luxio" He seems naturally happy and smiling face turned into a questioning look as he asked.

_"I was just wondering, are you trying to become a Zorua or are you trying to revert?" _I was about to asked for the difference when I felt myself smack myself in the face as I realized what I had been doing wrong. It wasn't really my fault but I still thought that being human was my default. Which was how I manged to revert the changes, which in itself was worded wrong.

I wasn't reverting changing to become a human, I was replying my illusions. Sighing I just shook my head and called out ot the group while giving my Son a grateful look, wait son?... yeah Son, that sounded right.

"Stop moving for a moment team. My amazing Luxio here just figured something out, about my illusions" I didn't care that he blushed as I made sure everyone heard me before I closed my eyes and tried to switch up my thought process. I wasn't reverting back to human after a partial change no I was reverting back into a Pokemon from a full change.

After a moment I felt a weird feeling that almost reminded me of putting on a old suit that still fit if only barely. Opening my eyes, I noticed that it seems that my clothes didn't go with me, as I found myself twisted up in my now very over sized jeans. After a bit of mayhem which involved my Son helping me out while my Ghost's laughter echoed around the clearing I had stopped us in.

Finally getting out of my clothes, which just sounded wrong, I looked around the clearing while slowly walking up to my curious looking Pokemon, while paying attention to my new...old? legs to make sure I didn't trip while trying to get use to having four legs. After a moment I looked up at my team before saying.

_"I'm surprised that, actually worked first time" _Tilting my head to the side on instinct, I noted, that none of that was a language I knew I could speak. I didn't have to worry about having to figure out what it was before Luxio excitingly exclaimed.

_"Dad you can use pokespeech now! That's so cool" _Turns out smiling with this face felt weird, it more naturally feel into a smirk than a proper smile. Still I shook my head before saying to them all.

_"I'm glad I could have you all help me out, but would you all turn around for a bit while I figure out how to look human again?" _I didn't bother to hide my snicker as most of the Pokemon Blushed before looking away, Luxio especially looked horrified at what that meant, while Pidgeotto just looked around confused for a moment before going along with it.

Looking down at my small fox body for a moment, I imagined and focused on what I was just looking like. After a moment I was back at standing above my Pokemon. Looking down I noted that I was wearing clothes. Looking over towards the pile of clothes still on the ground I concealed that I manged to illusion up some clothes.

Which also meant I was still technically naked, and it really should have bothered me more than it did. But I knew realistically that because it was an illusion it meant that their wasn't actually anything beneath the clothes I was projecting on myself. Oh well, I wasn't going to complain even if it was really weird to think about.

Reaching down I grabbed my belt, but I was already 'wearing' one so after a moment of thought I loosened the straps a little before throwing it over my right shoulder and under my left arm. So all six pokeballs were at chest level. I could deal with that before I got something to replace it. Maybe something that could expand for my illusion. Oh well thoughts for later. Turning to the group who of all were still facing away.

_"Alright you all can look" _I blinked as pokespeech slipped past my lips. After a test I concluded I could literary speak everything now. No more saying that speaking Pokemon was out of my range but it wouldn't be good if I used it in company considering it still came out as a mix of the syllables that make up my specie's name.

Watching as they turned back around I pulled Luxio into a hug as I told him.

_"I'm so proud that you're so smart, Son" _I felt him tense a little before just hugging me back as well as he could. Looking over to the rest of the team I waited a moment before standing back up. We still needed to get to Vermilion after all.

* * *

**Took him almost two weeks and a good hint before he manged it but he can now revert and no longer needs clothes. The clothes thing really was just a thing I came up with once I realized that his clothes aren't part of his illusion. So I just made him make them apart of his illusion. Anyway besides that part at the end was mostly just a in between chapter before he fights the Gym in the next City. Something which should be happening next chapter so look out for that. Anyway that's all I have to add so. See ya.**


	15. Vermilion Gym

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

I yawned as I sprayed a potion over a particular bad hit I had taken. Sadly, my trainer knowledge knew that the best way for me to get use to my old body was to have to use it. Which meant I had to go around and egg on pidgeys and the like for about four days after I figured out how to use my illusions properly.

Their was still some issues with it not always working right off the bat or not working at all but I was getting their. Anyway back to the battles I threw myself into, needless to say I didn't win any of them. Thankfully I always had at least one of my team out every time I tried so they could step in but so far I've been Pecked and Scratched and Sand Attacked more than I would like to admit.

Though I have to say I've gotten pretty good at running, and it wasn't even that it was because I was weak, no it was from the horrible coordination problems I have to deal with. It's been getting slowly better, like I said, I could now at the very least run as a Zorua now without falling over myself, most of the time.

Walking into the Pokemon Center I placed the potion away as I walked to the front desk and signed in for a room. Over the course of the last couple days nothing really important happened to would lead to any of my Pokemon needing medical attention, besides some quick battles, none of which, were that hard. So I just made my way to the room and sent out all of my Pokemon.

Yawning once more, I looked over at the small Pokemon themed clock on the wall showing it was about nine at night. Not a time that a normal person would be usually going to sleep at. Unfortunate for me I had been up for the last two nights, something I was glad to use as an excuse as to I was tripping over myself. Laying on the bed I closed my eyes while all my Pokemon went off to where they would normally sleep in a Center.

* * *

Walking into the Gym I looked around for a moment before I noticed a bloody massive man, and he seemed to notice me as well as he stepped closer and folded his arms against his chest before saying.

"Ah, another baby has arrived for me to beat into the ground. Come on, I have stuff to do" He looked down at me with a smirk like I was easy prey, so I might or might not have used Leer. It was quite fun watching him try to not flinch and if I wasn't me then I probably wouldn't have noticed the small one he had, before moving the two of us to a different room for the battle.

"Alright, baby, here's the rules. This will be a two on two battle. No substituting in this one though, so our Pokemon are to battle the other is defeated" I gave a nod as I picked Misdreavus' ball off my chest before waiting for him to do the same. After a moment the referee called for us to go, so with that we tossed both pokeballs into the air and watched what was sent out.

Looking at the electrode as it appeared I let my mind snap into focus as my thoughts began to work around the opponents Pokemon's speed. I didn't get much time however as the referee called the battle to start right after our Pokemon fulling appeared out of their balls. Sad to say I didn't get the first move.

"Electrode, beat this ghost with a Rollout" Watching it start spinning I instantly saw the trouble I was in and called out to Misdreavus.

"Shadow Sneak, don't let it get close" Watching as Misdreavus dived into the shadows and the Electrode harmlessly pasted by, I called out once again before Surge could counter attack.

"Start shadow hopping and keep hitting it with Shadow Balls" Shadow hopping was very self explanatory, it was the basics of her fighting style involving hitting and running. The only problem with it was that it took a good amount of energy to use even in a short battle. We still haven't managed to make her stamina that much greater.

But that doesn't mean it doesn't work as I watched as about three Shadow Balls managed to make contact, even though she had sent five total, it's speed was making it very hard to hit so I would take it. Surge on the other hand didn't seem to like my tactics as he called out to his Pokemon.

"Electrode, Knock it out of it's hidey-hole, use Shock Wave" I knew it would hit so I turned it into an advantage.

"The second you can, use Payback" After the Shock Wave hit I watched as from the shadows Misdreavus come out and landed a hard blow against the Electrode. The only problem was now she was right next to the Electrode, something Surge also realized was a bad thing for me as we both called out at the same time.

"Get away/Bast it" It wasn't hard to figure out who said what, but it was hard to watch as Misdreavus wasn't fast enough to duck back into the shadows as a Charge Beam hit her. Thankfully, she was still up and managed to get back into a shadow before another one could connect.

"Misdreavus, Pain Split" I needed her to get into some better shape, so what better way than to heal herself a little while damaging the opponent. Seeing her pop out of the shadows for just long enough for her to glow blue while the Electrode glowed red as the pain transferred over. She seemed to be in much better condition now so I pushed while the Electrode was distracted.

"Once more, Misdreavus, Shadow Ball" Thankfully my worries were dissipated as I watched as the Electrode rolled to a stop, as the referee called that it was unable to battle. Letting out a sigh, I focused back up as Surge sent out his last Pokemon, I wasn't surprised to she that it was a raichu. This time I was ready for it as the battle started up once more.

"Misdreavus, Pain Split" The Raichu was fresh so the amount she could heal from it was much more than she could have gotten from the electrode. Sadly she only managed to hold the move for a could seconds before Surge had Raichu on the attack.

"Raichu, blast it with a Thunder" I winced as I watched the attack connect but I almost froze in shock as I watched Misdreavus land on the ground not moving. I barely heard the announcement that she was unable to battle as I felt anger fill me. I wasn't sure if it was because this was the first time I ever had a Pokemon faint on my side of the battle.

Or maybe it was the much more likely idea that seeing one of my Pokemon actually rendered to such a state was what made me so angry but that didn't change the fact on the outside I appeared perfectly calm as I recalled her and grabbed Charmander's ball. I could focus move on these feeling later, I had a battle to win after all. With that I sent him out, and the second the match started.

"Charmander, Smokescreen in the middle of the area" Watching the field be covered in the smoke I watched the movements in the cloud before calling out in a voice that was much calmer than I started with.

"Charmander, use Dragon Pulse to your left and sweep to the right" It worked brilliantly as I watched as the Raichu was launched off to the side of the arena. Before either of my opponents could get themselves ready for a counter, I called out.

"Ember" It wasn't long before that the Raichu was defeated. It seemed that Misdreavus managed to do more than I thought she did with her only move against her second opponent. What snapped me out of my slowly darkening thoughts was when Charmander walked up to me and asked.

_"I did good, right Master" _He chose that title coincidentally right after Luxio started calling me Dad. Still I'd be fine with admitting that I prefer this arrangement more. Still I forced myself out of my own head, bending down I gave him a big pat and rub on the head and told him.

"You did great Charmander, see it's like I told you, you're strong" He nodded to me and with that I returned him. Even if he didn't get the chance to get hit, I knew how much Dragon Pulse took out of him. He simply didn't have the reserves for it yet, like Pidgeotto with Twister.

Standing back up, I looked over towards Surge, as he approached he was already talking. I took that time to get out my case.

"Well, I guess, maybe calling you a baby was a bit of a understatement. Still good job, I've gone threw dozens of trainers of the past few weeks and most can barely beat Electrode, let alone Raichu.

I just gave him a nod and a fake small smile, pretending that his words were giving me a confidence boost. Really if anything this battle tore down my ego, I knew it would be unrealistic for me to never have a Pokemon faint in battle but that didn't mean I was emotionally ready for it. Still I didn't let it show at all as I placed the Thunder Badge into my case before turning and leaving.

* * *

Walking into the Pokemon Center I gave my two pokeballs to the nurse before going to sit down in the waiting room. It didn't take me to long before I was more pissed at myself for sulking about not being a perfect trainer, I mean I didn't even lose the match so that win streak was still intact that that was most people talked about so why was I being all emotional.

It didn't take me longer after that, again, to realize why I was hit so hard by this. I was the one in control of the battle, I was the trainer, I could deal with not being a great and strong Pokemon because I didn't need to as I could direct my team to protect each other including myself.

So I was the one that was in control, I made the mistake to not have Misdreavus get a breather by hiding in the shadows. Instead I figured my team just couldn't lose and went for the attack. I sighed as I placed my head into my hands as I let myself sulk for a good five or so minutes before slapping myself across the face.

I got the sulking out of the way so now all there is to do is to get better. Analyzing was something I was good at but long term plans in a fight not so much, I'll need to change that. I should also try and see how much more training I get get in myself soon, While I'll never get up to my team in skill doesn't mean I can get away with barely being able to function as a Pokemon.

As I reached to grab my bag to go out and see if I could get something new to keep my pokeball on instead of having to use my old belt as a sash, I was stopped as a Chansey, who said.

_"You're needed" _And with that grabbed my arm and pulled me past the desk into a hallway where I saw Joy frantically pacing back and forth outside of a door. When she noticed me she gave a grateful smile to the Chansey before turning to me and said.

"I'm sorry but your Misdreavus is refusing treatment. I was wondering if you could talk to it" I felt worry build in me as I had already moved past her before she could finished and was already half way into the room by the time she was done. Looking around it didn't take long to notice the darker than average shadow in the corner of the room.

Grabbing a chair while making a motion for one of the two still outside would close the door. I pulled up the seat to the coroner before waiting till I heard the click of the door shutting before switching to Pokemon as I asked.

_"Misdreavus, what's wrong?" _I waited for a few minutes, only to not receive an answer. I gave her another minute before saying.

_"I'm find with sitting here all day until you come out, so just come on out so we can talk about what's bugging you"_ After a minute I watched as my Ghost slowly floated out of the shadow looking distressed. I kept my face calm, though on the inside my worry intensified. After a moment she finally said.

_"I'm sorry that I lost Captain" _Is that what this is about? Why would she be the one trying to say sorry.

_"No, you don't have to apologize Misdreavus, never apologize for giving your best. I'm the one that should be sorry, I knew you were tired but instead of trying to get you some space to breath I made you attack"_ She just looked at me like I was being weird but after a moment nodded to herself and said.

_"Fine then, Captain if you forgive me then I'll forgive you. It's like a big sorry party" _I couldn't help but let a small grin appear from her amusing choice of words. But still after a movement I raised my hand and gave her head a pat before saying.

_"Fine as long as you stop refusing treatment"_ She just stuck out her tongue before saying.

_"But we have a sorry party to throw!" _I just shook my head before telling her we'll have one later. And with that I stood up and walked out of the room, telling the nurse.

"Sorry, it took so long but she won't refuse anymore treatment" She gave me a grateful nod before moving back into the room. Looking back at the closing door, I shook my head before deciding that I should get over myself, of course I'll still try more but it would be stupid of me to just pile on to much work for me to handle.

Still I did need something to replace my belt. With that I began to make my way out of the Center to try and find an item shop.

* * *

**I'm uploading a lot today for some reason. Anyway ****I didn't really want to add the sullen part of the chapter but it had to happen sometime, so I figured that the best place to do that was in a Gym. But that's mostly for safety than anything. If one of his Pokemon got hurt by some random trainer in the woods then it would probably get much more bloody. Anyway, with that idea in mind, See ya.**


	16. Shopping and a Champion's request

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

It took way to long to actually find something that would work. Almost all the options available involved some kind of physic energy which didn't really mesh well with me for obvious reasons. I only had to put one on, and nearly had my ribs crushed once it touched my skin deactivating whatever was done to make it, after that I decided to not try again with anything using the word Physic.

So after a few stores and way to many different reasons why I needed what I did, I finally found something that would work. It worked basically by being stupidly elastic, which did lead it to be a little snug while I was transformed but it worked out well enough. Best thing was it didn't even really cost much, especially against the prices of the first ones I looked into.

Another thing I did while being out on my shopping spree was I actually found, in a big store, a TM shop. And the best part was it was like in Unova, so they were reusable. The only downside was they were expense as hell, while I have saved up a good bit of cash from all the battles I've had I wasn't exactly rolling in money. Some weren't that bad but other's were over five times what I currently had.

Didn't mean I didn't get any, just not some crazy ultra-powerful move like Hyper Beam, they didn't allow that actual disk to be even in the store. Eventual after looking threw the current available list they had in stock along with which ones would actually get used the most, I finally decided on three different moves that basically drained me dry.

The TM's were Shadow Ball, Double Team, and the easily most expensive one Protect. I'll be honest when I was bias enough to make sure all three moves were something I could learn. But two of them so could basically everyone else, and the Shadow Ball was mostly for Eevee but I'll admitted that I also got it for me.

It's just how I am, I don't like shopping in general so when I do, do it I make sure I get almost all of it just for myself. Still I had to ask the owner of the shop how to use them just to make sure. And basically it was the same as shown in the games, just press it against a Pokemon's forehead.

After leaving the shop, I went off towards the forest, and gave the TM's to my present team. The reason for going so far out was paranoia on my part as I learned the moves as well. It was weird, that we could all agree on, after a couple tries everyone present could use their moves decently well while out to much problem.

Well expect me, Using Protect was exhausting, Double Team wasn't as bad, and Shadow Ball was just a plain pain to create, with the moving taking almost a full ten second before it was even half the size that Misdreavus could form in under five. But I didn't mind to much, after all, I was honesty hoping that I'd never have to use most of my moves.

I say most because some like Leer and Taunt, I'll be honest are just plain fun to use to mess with people. Still I digress, after making sure everyone was good with their moves. I placed the TM's into my bag and started to make my way back towards the Pokemon Center, after all it wouldn't be fair for my two newest members to not be included in getting new moves.

After collecting my two team members from the nurse, and after I gave them their new moves I was planning out my course of action, involving my next location and if their were anymore shops in town that I should visit before I leave. I was currently petting Luxio who was sitting in my lap while I was looking over from information about the routes to Celadon.

When I heard a gasp before the noise in the room vanish. Looking up, I noticed why people were being quiet. It wasn't everyday that the Kanto Champion walked into the same room you were in, after all. Though the Dragonite behind him also might have had something with the silence as well, but that was just a sneaking guess.

He looked around for a moment, before calling out. "I need some trainers' help in capturing an outpost the Police has recently discovered housing a large amount of members of team rocket. Anyone who wants to help follow me" And like that he was off, and of course, I followed.

I mean, I get to have my way with criminals and Pokemon abusers and it's completely legal? Of bloody course I would be going, though of course if anyone asked , I would be clearly going because I wanted to see a Champion battle. Catching up to him I ignored the look he gave me, clearly judging me on my age. He also didn't seem to mind pointing it out to me.

"Are you sure you want to come? It's probably going to get dangerous" I chose to roll my eyes, but responded nonetheless.

"Please, it's Team Rocket" He just raised a eyebrow at that but I ignored it, I also ignored the rude comment his Dragonite gave me as well. Still I couldn't tell if he was testing me, was just making conversation, or if the information would come up later as he asked.

"What Pokemon do you have on you?" I was mildly tempted to not tell him but that was more out of not really wanting to talk than any scheme I had brewing. Still, after a moment I did answer.

"Luxio, Pidgeotto, Eevee, Misdreavus, and Charmander" He just gave me a look. I could tell it wasn't because he was judging my Pokemon, if he was my fist would be in his face, no seemed that he had noticed something, oh, damn it I forgot about that.

"That's five, but you have six pokeballs on you. Did you forgot about your last team member?" The idea of punching him was becoming more tempting, still I answered.

"Don't worry about that one, I doubt he'll be making an appearance" I would in fact be surprised if I had to revert to deal with the Rockets. Though he didn't seem convinced, he at least asked a different question.

"You said Luxio first so he was properly your starter, but you don't look like your from Sinnoh, and I know you don't look like your from here, so where are you from" Weird question, but it wasn't like it was all that important.

"Unova, my dad's a breeder, it's how I got Luxio's egg" He just nodded at that. After a moment though I decided it was my turn to ask a question.

"What exactly are we going to be doing?" He looked at me for a moment, with his eyes moving back and forth like he was studying me, something I didn't really enjoy before he said.

"We got word from Cerulean, that some member's spilled that Team Rocket were planning on taking over a cruise ship and use it to steal everyone on boards Pokemon. From what we know they're currently still in the stage of setting up. We're about to crash in on their party along with all the other trainers I've rounded up.

I'll be doing most of the work on the inside, you and most of the others are going to be their to act as guards to make sure no one gets away" I nodded as my mind worked over the plan I was just told. I was aware about the cruise ship thing from the show but I kind of forgot about it really. Also Cerulean? Was I the reason this was happening because I caught those two idiots?

"Alright, that's fair, I already figured I wouldn't be in the middle of combat. So I guess just point me to where I'll be posted" He gave me a nod, while I hid my mild disappointment. I did already figure that but still all the interesting stuff happened in the middle of the action.

* * *

I yawned as I lend up against the door I was assigned, honestly this was a lot more boring than I thought it would be. Of course, that would be when my ears twitched slightly as I listened as what sounded like a stampede was about to charge into me. I pushed myself away from the door and ran down the alley where I was located while calling out my team, before saying.

"We're about to be in a big battle you all, get ready" They all gave different versions of 'Right!' while I stood a couple yards away from the door waiting, and waiting, and waiting, when the door exploded outwards. Watching as a Machoke charged out I threw my hand up and pointed at it and called out.

"Pidgeotto, Air Cutter until it's down" It only got a few steps out of the down before it was down while after a second, many more Pokemon surged outward from the opening. Involving Rattatas, Ratacates, Machops, Ekans, and Koffings. Behind them came out ten grunts. I felt my eyes narrow as I looked at each of my opponents before calling out.

"Luxio, Eevee you two get those rats. Pidgeotto, you're going to deal with the Ekans and Koffing along with Charmander, Misdreavus you're going to play tag with their Machops. Alright go" I watched as much as I could with my eyes darting between each member of my team as fast as I could trying and mostly following along with each member.

Every now and again calling out commands while mentally cursing when the grunts started sending out more Pokemon. My team easily outclassed them, but their was so many opponents and so many attacks going every which way. It's a wonder I didn't go cross eyed keeping track of it all, it was taking a while but I knew my team would out last them.

And that's when things went down hill. I heard a voice call out behind me.

"Hey kid how are you fairing?" Turning to look at Lance as he made his way over, was all the distraction the one of the grunts needed to call out an attack, as I heard another call from Lance this time panicked.

"Kid move out of the way!" Looking over my shoulder I watched as sludge bomb was barely a meter in front of me face. My instincts screamed at me as I drained as much energy as I could as a very weak Protect appeared in front of me. Sadly this wasn't the games and the attack broke threw, thankfully losing a lot of momentum, didn't mean it didn't launch me off my feet into a wall.

I felt my Illusion snap before a roar came form the middle of the mosh pit of a battle as my eyes slowly began to close, I heard what sounded like Luxio but so much more angrier than I ever heard my happy little Son.

_"DAD! HOW DARE YOU HURT HIM!"_ And with that I fell unconscious.

* * *

**Sorry this is a bit shorter than the others but I wanted to leave it off on a cliff hanger just because I want to annoy you all. Though I am sorry that this chapter was so weirdly divided. I didn't what a full chapter to be nothing but shopping and while I could have and had the next chapter be the second half of this one along with the clonculsion. Like I said I kind of wanted a cliff hanger.**

**Anyway, I'm not going add anything else so, See ya.**


	17. Bedside revelations

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

Waking up in a hospital is never fun, especially when you wake up as a Pokemon and have a minor heart attack, worrying about who now knows your secret. So to say when I woke up, I wasn't in the best mood. Though the world wasn't going to let me be to sulk for a bit as a Chansey that I didn't notice before they spoke up said.

_"Oh your awake, that's good, I'll go inform Joy so she can get your trainer" _I felt something buckle inside me when she mentioned my 'trainer' I didn't know why but the idea of that just bugged me incredibility. Once she had left the room I bent my neck downwards and bit into the IV plugged into my arm.

Pulling it out I hopped down off the bed and pulled my illusion back up. Walking forwards to the table at the side of the bed I found my pokeballs and my bag. Putting both on, it was then that I noticed something was missing. Something very important to me. I only had five pokeballs on me, I was missing my own ball. It was then that I heard the door behind me open. I turned and once I was sure who it was I demanded.

"Where is it" He just raised his hands before reaching into one of his pockets before tossing me my ball. I let out a sigh of relief as I looked down at the item in my hand before clipping it to my chest. I ignored him as I looked threw my bag to make sure I had everything when he said something that really annoyed me.

"Zorua we need to talk" I turned and glared at him, but I didn't have it in me to actually use Leer, before turning away and said.

"It's Kyu. I have a bloody name, just because you never asked doesn't mean I don't have one" I had already doubled checked that I had everything but I knew he was standing in front of the door so I wouldn't be going anywhere even if I wanted to. He seemed that know that I wasn't in the best head space as he said.

"Sorry, that was my mistake Kyu, and I'm sorry for getting you hurt but I feel like we do need to talk" I didn't have to see his face to know he felt guilty, I could hear it perfectly fine in his voice, good. Looking over at my shoulder I noted he was still in front of the door, so I turned crossed my arms over my chest and asked.

"About what?" I wasn't going to make this easy for him. He understood that if his sigh of defeat was anything to go by, before saying.

"You're a literal 'Pokemon' Trainer. What I want to know is why?" I gave him a look before after a moment of thinking decided to myself with a simple question to myself before responding, why the hell not, I was in a bad mood I can be snarky?

"Because in case you haven't noticed I'm not exactly on par with my team. I'm better at guiding and teaching than battling myself" He did nod at that as it was quite clear I wasn't exactly strong myself, for the team I have with me. Which reminded me I needed to make sure they all are alright. My thoughts were broken as he asked me.

"So you chose to be a trainer then. Isn't that illegal?" He seemed to be asking himself that more than asking me but I answered anyway. It wouldn't do for me to having a Champion breathing down my neck.

"It's very heavily implied but it doesn't say anywhere that a trainer has to be human" He seemed to make a note of that, probably going to look into that later. After a moment though he asked the question I didn't want him to ask.

"That might be true but I know for a fact that you have to be a legalized citizen to receive a Trainer's Licence. How did you manage to get past that?" I debated that for a solid minute, before deciding if he pitied me then maybe I could get out of here faster.

"My 'parents' can't have any kids of their own, then one day they came across my egg. One thing lead to another, and a Psychic with Miracle Eye later, I thought I was human for the following eleven years. That is the reason why I'm in Kanto actually, and I'm sorry to say it isn't because of the nice trees. I needed space so what better to do then go half way across the world"

Just because I was going for it didn't mean I liked the pitying look in his eyes. After another few second he finally looked away from me and moved onto something else.

"Alright then, last question, what is your banking information" I raised an eyebrow at that, after all why would he want to know that after asking so many specific questions. He just chuckled at me before saying.

"You didn't really think that everyone that helped out, wouldn't be getting anything, did you?" I looked away from him, before sighing as I told him a depressing fact in this world that I had stumbled across.

"I don't have one, when it comes to banks it does in fact say, I have to be human. Apparently about forty or so years ago a bunch of people tried to take a bunch of loans out by using their Pokemon to make alternate accounts to get around the limits of how much they could get. So I've just had to carry all my cash on me"

I had found that out about two days after I caught myself, while I was looking into finding a place to store my pokeball, sadly like I said, without being able to have an account I couldn't open a safety deposit box, to put it in. He's pity increased as I forced to keep the frown off my face. After a moment he snapped his fingers before saying.

"That's what I'll do, I'll open you up an account, it take be that hard. Though I might have to call in a few favors...Eh not like I've ever gotten around to using them anyway" I just gave him a confused look before asking.

"And why would you do that?" He's guilt seemed to double as he said.

"Well, it is my fault for distracting you while you were dealing with so many opponents. So I've been thinking about how I could make it up to you. And now I finally have something to use" I just after an moment of deliberation nodded. He seemed glad I agreed before telling me.

"Sorry to say it'll take a while, so do you mind sticking in Vermilion for a few more days. It shouldn't take more than a week at most I promise" I frowned at that I would have to stay here for that much longer but eventually nodded. It wouldn't be that bad, and it would give me some more time to train up my team before I challenged the next Gym.

"Great, I'll get out of your hair then, I'll be back here in a few days" And with that he spun on his heel before walking out of the room. I stayed in the room for a few more seconds before leaving as well. After all I needed to make sure that my team knew I was fine. I was worried particularly about Luxio.

I had never heard him that energy before. Actually I've even seen him angry period. He's always been the happiest on the team, almost always in a good mood.

* * *

Staying in a small forest clearing about a thirty minute walk away from the Pokemon Center. I took Luxio's pokeball off my chest before tossing it into the air. I felt myself freeze as a much large cat appeared out of the ball. Luxray looked at me for a moment before yelling out and jumped at me.

_"Dad, you're ok. Thank Arceus! I was so worried" _

I felt guilt build up in me, as I heard the now much bigger Pokemon made a sound similar to a cry, as he pressed his face into my chest. I instantly bent down to his level and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close while saying to him in pokespeech.

_"It's okay Son, I'm okay, I'm here. Everything's alright Son" _He just let out another whine from his throat as I continued to hug him. After about five or so minutes he back up from me and sat down looking embarrassed, I completely that and the massive damp spots on my illusioned clothes, acting like they weren't there I asked him in a gentle voice.

_"Are you okay, now buddy?" _He gave me a small nod so I gave him back a smile before walking over and sitting down next to him. Grabbing the next pokeball off my chest I tossed it out and watched as Pidgeotto appeared in front of me. He gave me a look over before nodding to himself in satisfaction before moving towards us, only to suddenly notice Luxray was bigger than he remembered.

Smiling at his simple reaction, I gave him a long pet on the back before tossing out Eevee's ball. As she appeared, she looked at me only for a second before jumping into my arms. She didn't say anything but she didn't need to, I knew what she was doing. She was trying to comfort me and probably herself as well so I just gave her a hug before reaching for my next pokeball.

Misdreavus, being herself headbutted me, before telling me that Captain's weren't suppose to get hurt. Afterwards she just floated up and landed on my head, and for the first time Pidgeotto allowed her. Grabbing the last ball I gave a toss and brought my newest team member into a hug as he looked at me uncertain as to what he was suppose to do.

I really needed to help him get rid of that timidness of his. Still I felt content at this moment surround by my family, I could deal with the Champion and all the other problems in the world later for right now. I was just going to sit here with my Pokemon and enjoy the rest of the day.

* * *

**This is another chapter on the shorter side but I didn't want to just packet in filler for no reason to pad out the length. This one was a mix between serious and feel good. What do you all think comes out more in my chapters the seriousness or the lightheartedness. This story is primarily a lighthearted one but I'm the type of person that like drama and I have more experience in it so their is a bunch of bleed over. **

**Also before I sign out, I've gotten a bunch of questions on pairings and if Kyu is going to be with another Pokemon. So I'm going to give everyone two heads up. One I am horrible when it comes to romance, I've tried and I have failed at it enough times to know I'm not good at it, and I don't like writing it enough to try and get good at it. **

**And second, this is for everyone who doesn't know, I'm gay. So by correspondence Kyu is also gay, because he's, well me. I doubt it'll ever come up in the story because I feel like this kind of stuff isn't something that really needs to be shouted from the rooftops but if I do add in romance plot into the story, which I probably won't, it's going to be with another guy.**

**Anyway, See ya.**


	18. Leaving Vermilion

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

Jumping out of the way of the Shadow Ball heading towards me, I used Double Team and had three illusions go off in different directions. Running, as tried to avoid the Air Cutters coming at me I charged up a Shadow Ball in front of my mouth before launching it at the shadow where I knew my ghost would be located.

I just got it off before a Wing Attack slammed into my back sending me into the air. He was coming around for round two, charging a Sucker Punch I slammed my paw into his head and used it to push myself upwards to get out of the attacks path, course he barely reacted to my attack but I ignored that as I landed hard on my four feet.

Panting, I barely got a small Protect up before the Air Slash connected. The power of the moved, also hit the ground causing an explosion underneath me. I was barely standing as Misdreavus and Pidgeotto landed in front of me. I shook my head at the two of them letting them know I was out.

After a few minutes, I needed to collect myself, to pull up my illusions up, as I grabbed my bag that Pidgeotto kindly brought to me. That was about twenty seconds in total. I was getting better, at the very least, but that's a moot point when the two attacks I got off barely did enough to do anything other than maybe make my two Pokemon have a slight bruise.

I had been doing this, for about the last five days, and I had to say no matter how much it hurt, it did show results. While it would still take quite awhile for me to be completely comfortable as a Zorua, now I could at the very least function almost completely normally now, which meant I didn't have to think through every move I made, to not end up falling over.

Still as I rolled my arm as I felt the bruises begin to take shape, I really wish their was a faster method. My Pokemon seemed to notice I was in pain, as they both looked down at their feet guilty. I frowned at that, I had to tell them repetitively that I was fine and that they were helping me out, but they still worried, which I admit made me a little happy, but I didn't like having to give them a pep-talk after every fight.

"Come on you two. You both know I'm fine, a little sore but that's nothing I can't heal from. Now come on, I want to get back to the Pokemon Center soon" They both gave me a nod as we all made our way back to the Center.

Entering the building, I looked around for a moment before finding a computer that wasn't being used. Sitting down I ignored the glasses that I subconsciously illusioned onto my face. Turns out Pokemon vision is almost always prefect so I didn't need glasses and the ones I had actually limited my vision. But that didn't mean I could just get use to not having them.

I've worn glasses for over two thirds of my total life, so even though I've already tossed the pair I was using, didn't mind I just forgo all the muscle memory that came with it. Still, I just adjusted them nonetheless to balance properly on my nose. Back to the reason why I was on the computer in the first place was because I was looking into some laws, nothing overly new their.

Expect what I was looking for this time was the capture limit. It had bugged me for a while about how I had to use my last free slot on my team for myself. So I was looking for a way to get around that, sadly I wasn't having much luck. I know I've seen people with more than six Pokemon on them at a time, Trash was proof of that.

But I couldn't see any rules or even any exceptions to having more than six. And it was annoying me, to be honest I didn't like that I couldn't just find an simple answer to this. Giving up, after about another twenty minutes of looking around I just closed out of all my opened tabs before looking into something else.

Evolution stones to be specific, I wanted to see where any Dusk Stones were being sold for Misdreavus, and if they had some more I could ask Eevee on her opinion. She never really brought up the notion of her evolution again after we talked about it, in the time between winning my second Gym battle and actually getting the badge.

I didn't want to rush either of them into evolving but I could clearly see that, both were a little sad that they either needed something to evolve or just hadn't come to a decision yet. Especially after Luxray evolved into the first fully evolved member on the team.

My search did get me something, but the store was near Fuchsia City, which almost a month away in the opposite direction to where we were heading next. Saffron, had the other two elemental stones for Eevee that I didn't already have, but no Dusk Stones. At least from what the website, they had, said. Looking over my opened tabs once more to see if I could find anything I was interrupted by a voice.

"Kyu? Come on, no way! You're here already?" Turning around I noted, that once more Ash and his friends, were standing behind me. I get that their the main characters and all but I honestly didn't really like any of them enough, to not at least, not somewhat get annoyed when I kept running into them all. Still I turned around and gave a smile nod to them all in acknowledgement.

"I've actually been here for about a week now" He just looked back at me in shock while Misty took the opportunity to chew him out again. While that was happening, my, for some reason, favorite of the group, Brock asked me.

"Oh, have you challenged the Gym Leader here yet?" I gave him a nodded, I also noted that Ash stopped arguing with Misty as I pulled out my badge case, enjoying Misty's wince as she noticed the crack on it, before pulling the Thunder Badge out and said.

"Yeah, got it during my second day here" Brock gave me a nod seeming to be happy for my success, while Ash seemed to want to be a brat and asked.

"Oh you're second? Did you lose on your first day here?" I gave him an unimpressed look before telling him.

"No, I was way to tired and it was way to late, during my first day here, to actually do anything as important as a Gym battle" He just nodded. Though he seemed to want to keep talking though as he asked.

"If you already won your badge then why are you sticking around here?" The other two seemed curious as well.

"I helped out someone here a few days ago, and in return their doing something for me, but I was told it was going to take a while do I just stuck around so they could find me when they finished" That didn't seem to satisfy them any, as they instantly asked me for details.

"It really wasn't anything important much else something that would interest any of you" They seemed annoyed that I wasn't going to tell them anything but agreed nonetheless, which I was thankful for. Of course that's when Lance walked in, saw me and called out to me while making his way over.

"Kyu! There you are. I finally got it all set up, you do not want to know how much paperwork this took me" I had to try hard not to laugh at the faces Brock and Misty were making, as they clearly recognized the man. Still I was more than composed enough to take the stack of paper from him and looked at it all for a second before saying.

"Thanks Lance, this is going to at least solve one headache" He nodded, before looking at the three humans that were surrounding me before asking.

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" I just shook my head. Before motioning to the people standing around me.

"Nah, these three are just some people I seem to keep running into. We weren't talking about anything to important" He gave a nod before telling me.

"Good, anyway sorry it took as long, these people take that old law way to seriously. I'm also sorry for having to ditch you right after but, I kind used this as an excuse to get out of office work. So I have to get back to that and catch up to what I missed" I gave him an understanding nod as I watched him turn and walk out of the Center as quickly as he came in.

Still ignoring the surrounding human's reactions, I flipped threw the first few pages, before finding a Bank Card in between the pages. Placing that into my pocket I pulled my bag into my lap before stuffing the papers into it, so I could spend some time later to properly read all of it. After that I looked up at the group looking at me in shock, it seems they filled in Ash while I was reading.

"Yes? Is there something on my face?" Their reaction was fun to watch, but their shouting right after wasn't so much. Clapping my hands over my ears in actual pain. I kind of forgot that my senses for some stupid reason increased after I figured out how to drop my illusions. After a moment I called out over them answering at least some of the questions they bombarded me with.

"Yes I know Lance, no he isn't my friend, yes he's the one I helped out, no I won't tell you what, yes he owned me something, no I won't tell you what he gave me. Now can you all just shut up!" That seemed to do the job, removing my hands from my ears I looked back and forth between the three of them before asking.

"Happy now?" It seems they were in fact not, as I didn't answer enough of their questions apparently, for them to be satisfied. I just rolled my eyes and before they could start up their yelling again, offered up a distraction.

"Anyway now that's done, Ash have you battled Surge yet?" That did it was as he looked panicked like he forgot, which he might have actually now that I'm thinking about it. He then rushed off to the front desk for something and thankfully his friends went with him after they noticed he was gone.

Once they had left, I stood up and looked over at the clock. It was about three in the afternoon, which meant that it was a little late to start making my way towards Celadon, I could wait one more day. Besides I had already planned out my route days ago so that would hopefully shave off a day or two. It would still be along walk but not as bad as Cerulean to Vermilion at the very least.

At worst maybe a week and a half, and best would be about five to six days. I already had more than enough food and supplies for the trip so I could set off first thing in the morning, and if I got luckily I might even get some sleep. Speaking of, I felt a yawn come up only for me to push it back down, I'll be honest, it wasn't smart with most of my chest covered in bruises.

Standing up I decided, after a second of consideration, that I should get done with reading that massive packet of papers Lance gave me. It wouldn't take to long, I've always been a fast reader. But it would be boring, so it wouldn't be exactly fun. Looking around the room for a minute I noted Ash had already left, probably for his battle.

Shaking my head, I walked over to an unoccupied table so I wouldn't be in front of a computer that I wasn't using. Pulling out the papers I held up the first one and almost wanted to put it back down as I noticed for the first time how small the font was, not to mention it was double sided.

After a moment of preparing myself I began to start reading through it. About an hour later, and about a third of the way through, I was interrupted as Ash slumped into the chair in front of me in defeat. I gave him a raised eyebrow, and before long he was talking my ear off.

"I just got beat by Surge that horrible bully, can you help me figure out how to beat him. Pikachu just isn't strong enough to beat that raichu" I just continued to stare at him for a minute before coming to the conclusion that he wouldn't be leaving until I told him something. Sighing I put down my papers before telling him.

"Your pikachu won't be able to match Raichu in power, so don't rely on power. That Pikachu of yours does have some evasion moves right? Just keep at a distance and don't get hit, Raichu trades a lot of speed for power when they evolve so use that to your advantage"

He seemed to think on it for a minute before abruptly standing up with a determined look on his face as he marched off. Good for him for understanding what I was saying, and good for me that he wasn't around to bug me anymore. Looking down at the paper in front of me again with a grimace as I realized I had to get back into reading it again.

Sighing I picked up the current page I was on and began to reread it as I forgot where I left off. It took another hour and a half to finish it. And to simplify the hundreds of pages of information, Lance basically gave me an account that currently held about ten thousand in it, which was a lot, about twice more than I have collected total through out my entire trip so far.

And that's all I really had to say, it was basically just the same thing repeated about a hundred times more than was necessary.

**This chapter is the last one in Vermilion, Kyu is finally getting the basics down for being a Pokemon and now has a bank account. Isn't that ****neat. Anyway, See ya.**


	19. Kid companion

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

The first two days on the road wasn't to interesting, everyone on the team, including me for one of the days, got some training in. Nothing intense like what we had been doing in Vermilion but I made sure at least once a day everyone got some kind of physical training in.

Still that didn't mean the nice silence was going to last, currently I was walking by myself. Which out of place for me, I almost always had Luxray with me while we walked, or at least Misdreavus in my shadow, Pidgeotto flying over head, Eevee on my shoulder, or Charmander walking with me.

Simply put, for me to not have any of them out was strange for me, but I did have a reason. While I loved my team, I was naturally not a very social person at heart. So today was kind of a break day for me, just to be alone with my thoughts and just enjoy the quietness of my surroundings while I walked. It was something I actually did quite often back in my old life.

I really was enjoying the quiet time I had to myself, which, of course, meant that something had to ruin it. I felt it, before my ear's picked up the sounds of panting and footfalls, small tremors going through the ground. Stopping in confusion, I looked over my shoulder to see what was doing this, and that's when I saw the source.

Some kid had somehow managed to piss off a Nidoking, and was currently running for his life. I was moving before I fully registered the fact that I was going in the wrong direction, instead of being sane, I was currently rushing at the rampaging Pokemon. Pulling Luxray's pokeball out I tossed it in the air right as I pasted the kid who as looking at me like I was crazy, I couldn't really blame him.

"Luxray, Iron Tail now!" Thankfully he figured out I wasn't sending him out to talk, as he jumped into the air and did a flip. Bringing down his glowing tail onto the Nidoking's head. Watching as his momentum carried through, bringing the big Pokemon to the ground then even further down, planting the angry Pokemon's head into the ground.

I knew my team was strong but it's times like these that remind me just how strong my strongest Pokemon was, and just how much I would have to catch up to even one of them. Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I walked up to the downed Pokemon, while giving Luxray a thank-you and a pat on the head. Reaching the Pokemon I bent down and asked.

"Are you still conscious?" After a moment I heard a muffled voice come up from the ground.

_"...Yeah" _I nodded to myself, good I didn't want to just strand the guy out here. Also I was curious as to what the human did to piss him off so much, so I asked.

"What did that guy do for you to chase him like that?" I heard a small growl come from Ground type, I had to place a hand on Luxray to stop him from powering up and Ice Fang. After a second the Nidoking seemed to deflate some before saying.

_"He tried to capture my daughter" _Yeah that would do it, I knew the guy didn't have any idea about that, most trainers didn't. So I couldn't really blame him, even though I kind of wanted to, maybe it was because I had a child of my own now. Looking over towards Luxray, I already knew I nailed it on the head. Glancing back down at the near unconscious Pokemon I asked.

"Can you get back to you're family or do you need me to help?" Like I said, I wasn't going to leave him just stranded out here. But thankfully, for my timetable, he answered.

_"No...I just need a breather right now, I can get out when I need to"_ I just nodded to myself even if he couldn't see it. Standing back up I told him I was going to be leaving. I got a halfhearted 'bye' in return. Turning around Luxray and I continued walking down the path I had been going down, before I had been interrupted.

After a moment I heard a grunt before what sounded like a bunch of stone begin ripped from the ground letting me know Nidoking wasn't just acting tough. Walking past the still stunned kid, the two of us continued on walking, after about ten or so seconds I picked up on and listened to the kid make a panicked sound, before hearing his footfalls come closer.

I didn't hear any other ones, meaning I knew he wasn't in trouble, so I just continued on. It took him about five second before catching up to us, before bowing? And then he started talking.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank yo-" He didn't stop, I just started tuning him out. I did give him ten seconds to say something else but once he kept going, I stepped around him and walked past. This time he noticed a little quicker. Running back in front of us, thankfully he had something else to say.

"Sorry about that, I think it just caught up with me that I could have died, I'm just really grateful" I just gave him a nod before moving past him again expect this time, he kept pace with me. This was going to be a thing wasn't it? It seemed so, as the kid just talked talking, well rambling to me.

"I'm so glad you came along, just imagine if I died during the first week of me finally becoming a Pokemon Trainer. I got to say your Pokemon are really strong. That one beat that Nidoking in one hit, I could barely believe it. Though I don't really know what kind of Pokemon it is" He gave me a questioning look. I felt like I was going to regret answering but I did nonetheless.

"Luxray is a Pokemon not native to this region so that's understandable, and I like to think my teams strong, but out of all them Luxray is the strongest" He just nodded while looking my Son like he was a rare Zoo animal, and I have to say, I did not approve. I started up the conversation this time to get his attention elsewhere.

"You said you just started training this week, right? How's that been going for you?" I was glad when his eyes moved away from Luxray before telling me.

"It's been going good, up until a few minutes ago, my starter, Poliwag and I got lost once, but that's mostly it" I nodded, before thinking to myself, I wonder if getting lost is a sign of being a trainer, because it certainly seems to come up a lot. Shaking the thought away I was aware he was asking me a question.

"How long have you been a trainer?" I actually had to do some math in my head, as I didn't really keep good track of what the date was. After a moment I had a pretty close answer.

"About three months now, I think it's coming on four but I haven't seen a calendar in a while" He seemed shocked by that for some reason. He certainly didn't keep it to myself though.

"Only three months!? But your Luxray is so strong! You must be a great trainer!" I wasn't entirely sure about that, I was fine with calling myself definitely above average, but great even for my ego might be pushing it. But I didn't bother to correct him, maybe it was my before mentioned ego but I didn't mind being complimented.

After that I had an unwelcomed traveling companion with me. About a few hours later it was being to fall into night and the kid, whose name I learned was Jonathan, seemed to be exhausted. I couldn't tell if it was because he was out of shape or because I had way to much experience walking non-stop for days at a time to be healthy.

But the answer didn't change the fact that he was tired out of his mind once we stopped. I could have kept going and be perfectly fine for at least another six to seven hours but I felt that he would just follow after me, and I didn't what to deal with a kid already, muchless a grumpy one, so I helped out putting his tent up and sent him off to bed.

After about an hour and I was sure he was asleep, I dropped my illusion and went off to have some, in my personal opinion, well deserved quiet time. I made sure to note where the campsite was, because it would just be a headache if I got lost now of all times. Walking around as a fox was gradually becoming more and more natural, but I was aware it still felt a little off.

So I spent my time to myself, just having some mindless fun, doing stuff I couldn't do as a human. Scaling up trees in seconds and hopping around the branches. I may have found a new favorite excise to do, as I was having a surprisingly good time, and was building up quite the sweat, which was uncomfortable with fur.

About an hour later, I was making my way back to camp with my illusion already back into place. It was about midnight currently, looking around the campsite, it didn't look any different then I left it, which was good. Walking over to my unused tent, I let out a small yawn before dropping into it.

Ok, so maybe six to seven more hours of walking would have been pushing it. Though my my defense, I always feel tired enough, that I don't really notice when it becomes actual exhaustion. Sighing, I laid down more comfortably, before thinking about a few things to myself.

I wasn't really sure what my plans were, once I was done with Kanto, I already knew I would be spending sometime in Unova, but after that? Maybe I could follow the plot and head to Johto, it seems that the other me is planning for that if dropping me off in Kanto during Ash's run through this place, is anything to consider.

Or maybe I could, while I'm there, do the League in Unova. It wouldn't be to hard, after all I wasn't Ash, I wouldn't be starting myself off from scratch. I would never just stop using my team just to capture some from a new region. So maybe while in Unova I spend maybe a few months their an collect the badges.

I wouldn't stay around for the League but from my time looking into the League rules about Pokemon being the trainers, I found out that, Badges have about a three year use period before they become invalided, as long as they weren't used before the time limit is reached.

So I could just have them on hand until the League comes around. It probably wouldn't be that difficult to get back over. From Johto, well, I've been on some long flights before, so it probably wouldn't be that bad. Still first I have to get the other five badges in this region before I do anything.

That plan was already more set out than my, in the distance future plan, I was currently on the way to get the Rainbow badge in Celadon, after that, I would go to Fuchsia, while it would take a good bit longer, I wanted to make damn sure that I won't be walking into Sabrina's Gym, until I was at least over seventy-percent sure, she wouldn't be clinically insane.

While it might be a little much, and I did have practically nothing to worry about personally, mixing with crazy never minds up well for me. And the one time I did, I ended up with a broken hand, it wasn't exactly justifiable to be scared of a Psychic but if I could put it off then that's what I'll be doing.

After a moment of that, I noted that I was dozing off. Knowing my luck with what my last thoughts were I would probably going to have a nightmare if I dreamed any at all tonight. With that I felt my eyes close before my mind went blank as I fell asleep.

* * *

**So Luxray get's to show how strong he is now post evolution, Kyu has a new traveling companion for the time being, and their is a thinking period about the future. I don't have anything else to really add to that summary. Anyway, See ya.**


	20. Internal debate and another's journey

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

I was currently sitting down with my team, having already feed them all when I woke up a few hours later. The current arrangement was Luxray sitting to the right of me, Pidgeotto on my left, Eevee on my shoulder, Misdreavus in my hair, and Charmander in front of me.

While I did enjoy having all of my team with me, didn't mean I wasn't a little antsy about getting back on the road. It was almost seven and the kid, Jonathan, still hadn't woken up. I was sorely tempted to leave or at the very least throw some water at him, and actually had to stop Misdreavus from doing so when I voiced my second opinion.

Still after a while I heard a rustling from his tent and before long he emerged from inside. I gave him a look, he just looked back at me, then to my team before muttering to himself.

"Oh come on, that's just not fair" I raised an eyebrow at him letting him know I heard that. He had the decency to look embarrassed before clarifying.

"You just look to perfect. Like you slept in a proper hotel room or something, not in a forest, heck, I don't think I can even see a hair out of place, that just isn't fair" I would hope no hair was out of place, it an illusion after all, but still I got what he meant. He looked like he didn't get a good sleep, his short hair was somehow was all over the place, and the clothes he was wearing had some dirt marks on it.

"Trust me, being this perfect, is something that takes experience. Getting use to waking up early and walking for hours at a time, over time you get use to it, and your body adjusts to it fast enough" I had no clue if any of that was true, I honesty didn't have to deal with a body that tired out easy. Still he did snort disbelievingly but nodded nonetheless.

"So what's the plan for today?" I already knew his plan, it was to follow me. It was a little annoying, but most of that wore off yesterday after talking to him for a bit, didn't mean it was all gone, just most of it.

"Today? Well properly just a bunch more walking, we're close by to Celadon, if we're lucky we might be able to get their by night fall. After that? I'm planning on challenging the Gym there" He nodded as he seemed to think over what I told him before saying.

"Alright then! Let's get going then" And with that his hyperness showed it's head. I didn't however get up, instead I just pointed to his still setup tent. I grinned as I watched him blush before moving backwards to start taking it down. While he was doing that I stood up, and grabbed my bag. Before asking around my team about who wanted to be returned.

I didn't get any volunteers like always, Misdreavus jumped into my shadow which told me her answer, while the others just refused, in the normal way. Watching as Pidgeotto flew up into the air while making sure to tell him to make sure he could always see me. While Eevee and Charmander hopped onto Luxray's back.

Something he liked to do with his improved size was to give rides to members of the team, I thought it was adorable. Looking over to Jonathan, I noted he was almost done. Giving Luxray a rub on the head while I waited. After another moment he was ready and so we all went off. He only lasted about two minutes later was when he asked.

"Is their a reason why your entire team is out?" I looked over at him before saying.

"I can't have all of them out when I'm in the cities, and towns so while I travel like this I like to have them all out. It's a great way to starve off boredom from just walking for hours on end and it lets my team have plenty of free time to have fun" He took a moment to take that in before pulling the only pokeball of his belt and sent out his Poliwag.

I don't think the little water type enjoyed being sent out in front of Luxray, if it diving behind Jonathan's leg says anything. I gave the two of them an amused look, I might be a bit bias but I could never see Luxray as anything but my overly joyful cat son. Though their reactions did remind me that he is in fact a massive electric lion.

"I think it's scared of you Luxray" My Son just gave me a confused look before looking at Poliwag, tilting his head before giving the Water Type a happy smile. It seemed to make the poliwag panic even more, to which Luxray and I both gave each other a confused look. Ok so maybe I still didn't really understand it as much as I thought.

After a bit of convincing on Jonathan's part to Poliwag and a bit of reassuring for Luxray that he wasn't scary on my part, we were once again off. It wasn't as fun as it normally was with the extra company but it did add a variable that I didn't really know was missing.

Turns out being around and discovering yourself to being a Pokemon yourself, made it that so that it appeared I was beginning to develop some bad habits that I made sure to break. Like almost dropping into pokespeech every time I wanted to join into my teams conversation, or the fact that I was becoming aware that the word human was starting to bleed into my speaking while I talked.

It was the little things like that, which let me know I was slipping in keeping everything divided between Kyu the 'human', and the real Kyu the Pokemon. Without any proper or consistent human interaction the two were starting to bleed over and that would just cause trouble.

So even if it hurt I didn't as much as I wanted to my teams conversations, and made sure to review everything I said before I said it. And I got to say, I forgot how annoying it was to use masks. By hour two, I was half convinced that it would just be better to announce myself to the world and just deal with the damage it caused, than to have to be so distant to my friends.

Thankfully I had plenty of time to think about it, as we had a long day ahead of us. And by the mid day point I decided that I would ask my team about their opinions. Really I didn't really mind telling people, it was more of a not wanting the attention thing, and if it did come out the attention would just as heavily be on my team as well, so I wanted to make sure they were fine with it.

* * *

Turns out none of them really cared, I figured that out, after sneaking a few words in to the team, in an embarrassing show of skill that I might have gotten from my time in high school. But that's besides the point, turns out I couldn't just make them the ones to make the decision. I was, in their words 'The trainer, so your choice'.

We were currently eating lunch, well my team and Jonathan and his Poliwag were. I actually wasn't that hunger, probably just nerves, something that really bugged me to be honest. Oh well, if I got hungry later then it would just be my fault, and I could just get some food out of my bag so I didn't really mind skipping the meal. Not like it would be the first time in my life.

I wasn't really sure, now that the decision was back to being on my shoulder's why I had such a problem with it. I knew I didn't give a damn about what people would think, I never cared about what they think. So I knew that wasn't it, Maybe it was some part of me that still didn't really except that I wasn't human anymore.

And once I reveled that fact to the world, I knew I wouldn't go back to pretending. I don't like thinking of myself as coward, but I'm plenty aware that I don't like the unexpected. And if I went down this route, then the only thing I can see for myself is even more unexpectedness, something I wasn't really sure I wanted to deal with.

Then again, I also was ware that if I just held off and never said anything, it would come out eventually. I like to think of myself as being a pretty good actor, and a even better at lying. But even with that, I knew I was going to make mistakes eventually. Quick and short manipulation are easy, long game stuff as always been a headache.

And to put it simply, this would be a stupidly long game lie, I mean, it would be something that I would have to do for the rest of my life, and I was well aware that I couldn't manage that. So why couldn't I just say screw it, it wasn't even something I had to say, if anything no one would question it most of the time.

Hell it would basically the same as telling someone what sexual preference I had expect like ten times rarer, and I never even cared when I did that, besides I mean when's the last time someone asked other person if they were actually human. Whatever I'll think more on this later. It's not like I don't have anything but time to think on this.

A little while later, about ten minutes to be fore specific, while we all were packing up our stuff, when I heard a voice from behind us call out.

"Hey you guys! I want to challenge one of you to a battle" Oh a challenge I haven't had that happen in a while, I wonder why? Looking over to the girl over my shoulder I turned around and noticed that she seemed to slow down a little when, Luxray and most of my team on his back walked out from behind me, moving to my side.

"Eh, um, which one of you owns those three?" Owns? I did't like her already. Still I answered nonetheless, even if it was with a little snarl, but no one seemed to notice.

"Those three are apart of my team, the other two are around here somewhere" Pidgeotto had already flown up into the air and Misdreavus, I was pretty sure was taking a nap in my shadow. After I told her that, she then pointed at Johnathan, and said.

"Alright then, I challenge you!" I looked over at him, he seemed to be shocked. While I was letting him get over that I looked up at the sky and noted that that we spent a little to long on lunch. My fault, as I was distracted in my own mind. The battle will have to the a short one then. I made a shooing motion to the girl, to get her move back a little more, as I made my way to the middle of them.

"Ok, I have a schedule to follow, and since I'm the referee here, I get to make the rules. This will be a one-on-one battle, and if both you fail to defeat the other in...let's say five minutes, then you both lose. Agreed?" That broke Johnathan out of his mind as he gave me a nod, and after looking to the girl she also gave me a nod.

"Alright then, both of you send out your Pokemon, and try to make this quick...Begin!" I stepped back as the girl released a nidoran, female if I remembered the two color differences right between the two genders. I really was planning on just counting to three hundred before calling the battle, but as I watched I noted I was watching more intently then I thought I would.

"Poliwag! Water Gun then Bubble, and Body Slam" The poor little guy was confused about what to do with so many orders. While I also liked using strings of commands in battle, if the Pokemon could keep up or track then it would just hurt you. I had to specifically train most of the team to be able to keep up with my fast talking mid-battle.

"Nidoran, dodge, then Double Kick it away" She was a bit to defensive, reacting only when she needed to, I couldn't tell if it was because she was trying to tire out Poliwag, or just couldn't think of anything else. If it was the first one the it was smart, if it was the other then well, She wouldn't last long if he switched up moves.

The battle seemed to drag on in places and while I was interested in watching, I still made sure to keep an eye on the time and once the five minutes had past, I called out to the two trainers and the tired Pokemon.

"Alright, times up. You both are equally good and/or bad, take that how you wish, now if you don't mind I need to get a move on" With that I turned and felt a smile creep up on my face as I listened to Johnathan make a panicked sound as he said a few goodbyes before rushing after me.

* * *

**This was an interesting one as it dealt more heavily on Kyu's thought process, even if it might be a little flawed, about the world knowing he's a Pokemon. Still the last two chapters have mostly just been in between ones before the next Gym battle which, unless I decided I hate what I have written so far that chapter, should be next chapter. So, See ya.**


	21. Celadon Gym

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

It still ended up taking another two days before we arrived at Celadon. Currently I was in a small mart looking at the different brands of Pokemon food. The team and I were running low, so I decided to stock up before I battled the Gym. After a few moments I pulled off the self about ten boxes and half haphazardly tossed them all into the hand basket I had gotten by the door.

Moving out of the food section I noted that Johnathan was giving me a weird look as I made my way towards the small counter where I could buy some potions and other medical items. He was still giving me that look as I placed my order and after I watched the clerk walk into the back of the store to get the items I requested out of storage I turned my head and looked at the kid and asked.

"Something on your mind?" He just nodded after a moment before asking.

"Uh, yeah actually, I thought we were almost out of food for ourselves. Why didn't you get any previsions while we were near the food aisles?" Oh yeah, he can't eat what the rest of us eat, wait how hasn't he noticed I've been eating Pokemon food for the last few days. Maybe that's what he meant, he thinks I'm out.

"I got plenty of food, and I'm way to greedy to buy anything for you. This is all for my team, I know you have money on you so go buy somethings for yourself, if your that low on food" He just blinked at me for a moment before nodding to himself a little uncertain, probably about what he'll have to buy. If it's that bad then I'll just send him back into the food section after I see what he has.

Turning away from his retreating form, I gave a smile to the clerk as he returned with my items. Handing him over my card to scan, I took the items and opened up my bag to begin to place them all in where they were suppose to go. Getting my card back, I signed the receipt and turned and waited for my travel companion returned.

Needless to say once he emerged from one of the rows of food, I sent him right back, as I noticed basically all the stuff he grabbed would spoil in under two days with keeping it cooled. After about two more send backs, he finally figured out what the things I was accepting and got more of that while less of the easily spoil-able foods. After checking out, at the main desk we were off.

"Hey Kyu. We're going to the Gym now right? How do you think I'd fair against the leader?" I forgot every now and again that he was also a trainer, looking over to him and more importantly the sign behind him, to make sure I was going in the right direction, I answered honestly.

"You would probably be crushed without to much effort, Erika is a Grass type specialist, and from memory uses three Pokemon. If you tried and fight that with Poliwag, he would get hurt bad before you defeated the first Pokemon sent out on her side" He mutter under his breath about me being harsh or something similar, as we continued on.

* * *

After that I made my way to the Gym set on getting out of town as fast as I could. Walking threw the doors, I walked up to the lady at the desk and said.

"Sorry to be so blunt, but I'm in a bit of a hurry. Is Erika available for a Gym battle?" She looked me over for a moment before nodding, pointing down towards the hallway to her left. Walking down it I arrived into a big floral room, looking around it for a second I spotted a woman who seemed to have also spotted me.

"Oh hello, welcome to the Celadon Gym. Are you here for a battle?" I gave her a nod before getting a nod in return. She pointed over towards the middle of the room and said.

"Okay then, You'll be battling there, and your friend, sorry to say we don't have any spectator spots here in the Gym do your friend there will have to stand off to your side" I gave another nod before moving into position. After a second a referee came out and declared the normal rules and the Pokemon amount that I correctly guessed.

Reaching downwards I grabbed onto Pidgeotto's ball I tossed it into the air and caught it on the bounce back. Watching as a victreebel appeared across the field. Waiting for a couple seconds before the match began, I looked at the Grass Type. It shouldn't be to hard for Pidgeotto to win, but I wasn't going to think that meant it would be an instant win. And that's when the match was called.

"Victreebel, use Sleep Powder" The Grass type spun around a few times before a faint gleam in the air seemed to spread from it. I called to Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto, get high into the air and blow it all away with Whirlwind, then pelt it with Air Cutters" He reacted quickly to my words, launching himself into the air, avoiding the Sleep Powder on the way up, before blasting it all away with a few strong beats of his wings. Then he went on the counter attack, sending dozens of Air Cutters at the Grass type, Erika called out right after.

"Victreebel, surround yourself in a Leaf Tornado, then start using Stockpile" The wall of leafs blocked most of Pidgeotto's attacks, and now it was setting up, something I couldn't allow it to do. Looking at the tornado for the better part of a second I got my thoughts in line as I called out to Pidgeotto.

"You won't be able to pierce it Pidgeotto, so in that case, unravel it with a Twister going in the opposite direction" I grinned as the Twister broke through the Leaf Tornado without any problem, still going strong enough to grab Victreebel and throw it around the arena, stopping it from Stockpiling anymore.

"Now Pidgeotto! Send it sky high, and blast it with some Air Slashes" The Twister broke sending the Grass type into the air, before multiple slash marks raced threw the air going right at the Pokemon. That's when Erika called out.

"Now Victreebel. Use Spit Up" With that an attack moving much faster than I thought it would went speeding threw the air and nailed Pidgeotto in the wing, causing a cloud of dust to spread out from the impact. Just as that happened the Air Slashes hit their mark, doing damage to the Pokemon and increasing the speed it was traveling, sending it crashing into the ground, also kicking up some dust.

I watched the victreebel for a moment before deciding that it wasn't getting back up, before looking up into the air. After a second Pidgeotto flew out of the smoke, looking a little beat up, but nothing more than some slight bruises, he's gotten worse from the mock battles the team's had.

Listening to the referee call out that the victreebel was unable to battle, I refocused myself back into the fight. Erika took a second to recall her downed Pokemon before sending out her next one. Watching as the tangela appeared in front of me, I waited out the next few seconds to give Pidgeotto some time to rest before the referee suddenly called out the battle to begin.

"Tangela knock it down with a Vine Whip" It was more than one vine that shot out from it's body as dozens of them spread out and converged on Pidgeotto. Narrowing my eyes I watched the vines flight pattern before calling out.

"Pidgeotto, Agility now, then fly up before diving off to the right while doing your best to dodge" I might have seen it wrong, but the place I was directing him to was the only spot that he could get some attacks in without being in the mid of dodging dozens of vines. Thankfully he was a great flyer as he avoided most of the vines, only getting clipped twice before he was in position.

"Now, dive to get in close and hit it with a Wing Attack" The reason, I had him fly so high up was to get the reach on the vines as far away from the hosts body as I could, so when Pidgeotto sped down as fast as he was, the vines wouldn't have a chance to follow fast enough before he got his attack in, with all the extra momentum that Agility gave him.

As my bird slammed into the tangela sending it backwards before crashing into the ground, I was about to call out another fallow up attack when Erika beat me to it.

"Tangela, Ingrain, then Ancient Power" I felt my eyes widen at that. I didn't think it could us that, shouldn't it be a bloody Tangrowth then. Not to mention now it was healing itself. I watched as the rocks began to float in the air before darting at Pidgeotto, barely able to get my words to him in time I called out.

"Pidgeotto, Agility and dodge those rocks no matter what. You can't afford to get hit" He, now that he only had to dodge and not get into any specific spot dodged the rocks without to much problem, but I wasn't really worried about him being hit. He was to good at dodging for that to happen, no I was worried about the steady improving health of my opponent. It took a second but I did think of something.

"Double team, Pidgeotto, then get stealthy, don't let it keep track of you. Then once it's lost sight get in close an use Quick Attack into Wing Attack, we can't let it stay rooted any longer" Looking onward as my bird's form split into dozens of others before all of them started flying around in all directions.

It might have been because of my skill in illusions or just how well I knew my friend, but it wasn't hard to keep track of my bird as he flew around for a good ten seconds in increasingly hard to follow patterns, with copies darting all around him, before diving straight down at the tangela.

Watching him spin around a few rocks, that in my personal opinion got way to close to be comfortable, I waited for a solid three seconds before he was on equal height with the tangela. And that's when his Wing slammed into the Grass types face, ripping it out of the ground and went spiraling out onto the floor. This time I wasn't going to give it a chance to heal itself.

"Pidgeotto, use some Air Cutters" And with that the second Pokemon was defeated. Looking over at my bird once more while the Leader was recalling and switching Pokemon. This time he was much more tired. He didn't take any damage but all those quick switches into different moves, fast and fancy flying, and having to use so many moves in quick succession.

Well it wasn't a surprise that he was a little wore out, still I didn't recall him, I knew he was still a little sad about not getting the chance to sweep the Cerulean Gym, so I was giving him that chance here. After a moment Erika held out her last Pokemon, which of course was a gloom.

I had to clamp my hands over my hypersensitive nose as the smell reached me. Oh good god was it bad, I nearly gagged as I slowly dragged my hands away from my nose as the battle was called to start, a little faster than I would like, as I still hadn't adjusted to the horrible smell. Erika took advantage of that.

"Gloom, use Sweet Scent" And just like that the smell some how switched from being so horrible that it made me gag to being so sweet that it made me want to puke. I never liked sweet things, shuttering to myself I called out to Pidgeotto, who seemed to be a little woozy in the air from the scent.

"Pidgeotto, Whirlwind, get rid of the Scent, then it with some Air Cutters" I got a nod in return after a moment, and after a few beats of his wings, the air was mostly purified. After that Pidgeotto released a bunch of attacks at the gloom. Most hit, but the little thing was surprisingly spry as it jumped around out of some of the attacks.

"Razor Leaf, Gloom, don't give it a chance to attack" I frowned as Pidgeotto was forced onto the defensive again, he was already tired from all the sharp and quick flying he's been doing. Thankfully, unlike the tangela, the leafs weren't massive boulders, so he didn't have as much of a problem.

"Pidgeotto, Gust away the Leafs and try and get the gloom in it as well" I would have gone for a Twister but I didn't want him to waste so much energy on something a weaker, and much less power using, move could do, with just a little less damage. The Gust worked as intended as the leafs were thrown out of the way, and Pidgeotto even managed to get a good beat of wind to hit the gloom with as well.

"Gloom, knock it down with a Moon Blast" I withheld my natural reaction to flinch at the Fairy type move. And instead winced as it made contact with Pidgeotto. He was still in the air but he was tire and slowly losing altitude, the damage wasn't that much like I said earlier but he didn't have the stamina for such a long drawn out fight. I'll have to finish this soon then. And see if I can teach him Roost at some point in the future.

"Pidgeotto, you're going to have to get in close for this, dive down and hit it with a Wing Attack then send it further away from you with a Gust, then start hammering down on it with some Air Cutters" It was going to be risky, using so many moves in quick succession wouldn't be easy for him after doing basically only that since the battle started.

But he managed to pull it off better than I hoped as Erika called for gloom to try and hit my bird with an Acid but Pidgeotto dodged out of the way before being pelted around the arena for a solid minute as Pidgeotto refused to stop, probably because if he did, then he would fall over.

After he finally stopped his rampage, the gloom was unconscious and he had landed and was currently panting hard. Once the referee called it, I immediate made my way over to Pidgeotto. Seating myself right next to him I gave him a pat on the back, very lightly, before telling him.

"You did it Pidgeotto, you beat a Gym all by yourself, I'm proud" He, after a couple seconds chirped out.

_"It...wasn't so bad"_ I gave him a chuckle before returning him. While I would have loved to praise him some more, I doubt he conscious enough to actually understand what I was saying. So I'll give him, his well deserved break, before telling him repeatedly how proud I was.

Looking up and away from the pokeball in my hands I saw that Erika was looking down at me with a badge in her hand. Standing up, I took it from her, before fishing out my badge case, placing the badge in it's place, I gave her a nod before making my way out of the Gym, I needed to get to a Pokemon Center after all. That's when Johnathan seemed to not be able to hold him any longer.

"That's was so incredible. I thought you were just being your normal mean self, when you said I wouldn't have stood a chance. But that was just insane, I mea-" I listened with half an ear open as the two of us made our way towards the Pokemon Center.

* * *

**And with that, Kyu now had his fourth badge isn't that nice. I actually really enjoyed writing this fight, one of my favorite things about writing stories like this is all the research I can bury myself in, I don't know why but it's really fun to look up certain Pokemon move sets and make up random mock fights with my mind. Anyway See ya.**


	22. Saffron Gym

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

Yawning to myself, I stood in front of the Pokemon Center, a couple feet away from the door. Currently I was, waiting on Johnathan, and was thinking about my plans. It seemed simple to just not challenge Sabrina, but after doing some research, I realized just how much longer that decision would add onto my trip.

A little over a month, that was how long it would take me to get to Fuchsia, and then upwards of three weeks to then trek back to get to Saffron. And from there, it could be anywhere from two weeks to a month to get to a harbor to get to Cinnabar. Simply put, it would add so much time to the trip, while it would be fun, would just take forever.

And the only thing that was stopping me from speeding up my journey, by a full on month, from my original plan was to just get over my barely rational fear of the crazy Gym Leader there. I would have to past by Saffron anyway as I didn't have a bike, so it wasn't like I could even excuse it by saying it would add to much time to the trip.

Whatever, I had to do it sometime. Oh course I was saying that to myself a full week before I would be arriving in Saffron. So their was plenty of time to have a freak out on the way. Shaking myself from my thoughts I turned to look over my shoulder as I heard the door behind me slide open.

Looking over the kid, I was faintly annoyed that he didn't seem ready at all, didn't even have his backpack on him. I raised an eyebrow at him to show my confusion when he sifted on his feet. That's when I noticed he seemed uncomfortable no, that's not it, hesitant? That sounded about right but I couldn't figure out why, at least until he gathered up his courage and told me.

"I-I'm going to travel by myself for a while" It was so rushed out I barely caught it all. And when I did, I tilted my head in confusion at him. Did I do something insensitive again? I've been trying to make sure I didn't do that, so I was pretty sure that wasn't it. After a moment, seeing that I was silently asking him to continue, he said.

"It's nothing you did, but I need to continue my own journey as well. And well I haven't even gotten a badge yet, yesterday I looked online and it said the best starting Gym for a new trainer was Pewter, so I figured I'd head there...I'm sorry for springing this on you but, I kinda got caught up in your great battle yesterday"

I looked at him for a moment, ignoring the small part of me that was a little sad he would be leaving, I was honestly getting use to his presence and his annoying questions. But after a moment I gave him a smile, fake of course, but he couldn't tell, before telling him.

"Well I wish you luck then. If you get enough of it then maybe I'll see you at the League" He gave me a smile in return before after a moment turned and walked back into the Pokemon Center. I watched as he slowly made his way back inside, a few moments later, I turned away and started walking away.

Reaching down to my chest I grabbed Luxray's ball before tossing it out. As he appeared and noticed I was walking, he started walking with me. After a moment my Son looked around for a minute before asking.

_"Where's that human, we're traveling with Dad?" _I glanced down at Luxray before saying.

"He has, his own journey to go on. Sorry to say, it leading down a different route than mine, though our two routes should come back together, someday maybe, so I think we'll see him again" Luxray gave me a look I couldn't identify before saying.

_"Dad, you get weirdly philosophical when you're sad" _Sad? Is that what I was? Probably, I just gave him a smile before telling him.

"Maybe, but I'll be fine, I mean I have you and the rest of the team to take care of me right?" He gave me a serious nod, that just looked adorable. I reached down and rubs his head as we slowly made our way out of the city.

* * *

It had been about two weeks, who cares if, at most it should have taken me, was five days. To be fair, out of all that extra time I only got lost once, the rest of the time was spent was for my team, making up the training time that I realized, that I and the rest of the team, didn't get while we were traveling with the kid. At least not as much as I would have liked.

Not much got added move wise, well a few did but that wasn't the main purpose of the training. Misdreavus and Pidgeotto got a lot of stamina training, which help both of them out a lot. Charmander finally broke past the seal on figuring out Flamethrower, which was a nice addition to his move set, as it gave him a better long ranged Fire type attack while not being as energy wasting as Dragon Pulse is.

Luxray, with a bit of help from me, learned Wild Charge, and it was incredibility strong, easily ripping trees our of the ground, thought he still had trouble with the recoil damage, and seemed to get a small but noticeable speed boost from the consist practice with his new move. After that though is were the main interest and primary point of my attention went during the training spree, and what actually started it off in the first place.

Eevee, about three days after we all had left Celadon, asked if she could see the Waterstone I had. Needless to say, I knew what she was going to do, so I made sure she knew that this was what she wanted. Reverting into being a Pokemon I placed the Waterstone in front of her, and asked.

"_Are you sure Eevee? If you want to evolve into any of the others I don't mind going out of the way"_ She seemed to think on my words for only a second before telling me.

_"I'm sure Sir, I've had plenty of time to think on it"_ And that was the last words she gave me before placing her paw on the stone and evolved. After the glowing had died down, and I saw my Pokemon before me I asked her simply.

_"How are you feeling Vaporeon?"_ She looked up at me before looking down at her legs before looking past her shoulder at her back before looking back at me and said.

_"I...feel great, Sir" _I gave her a big smile and told her I was glad. After that we spent the time training her to get use to being a Water type, and getting her accuracy and speed, with her new move Water Gun, up. And after a bit of work she also managed to learn Water Pulse as well. Ok, so maybe I lied when I said not many moves were learned.

Anyway, with the recap on the team done, I should also mention the small bits of training I managed to get in as well, in between helping everyone out. To be fair their wasn't much to say, I was a bit more comfortable in my body, and was a bit faster and stronger, nothing super impressive. Though after a bit of training, I did learn I was weirdly good at using Double Team.

It was the only move out of the entire team, that everyone knew, that I was the best at. Still when the second week was coming to a close, I knew that at this point I was just stalling. Which lead me to where I was now, standing in front of the Gym, looking up at the door I sighed before pushing it open and made my way inside, with Luxray to my right.

Because even if I was here, didn't mean I wasn't going to be stupidly paranoid. Looking around the interior of the building for a moment, only to not see anything that would show me were the Gym was. Glancing down at Luxray I asked him.

"You mind looking around for a bit to direct me to the Gym?" He just shook his head, and not even a second later his eyes glowed faintly as he scanned over the building for a moment before nodding to myself. Turning to look up at me he said.

_"I found it Dad, come on, I wanna have a battle" _Even if I was worried, I couldn't help up smile at his enthusiasm. Fallowing him down a few corridors, and a couple of minutes later, the two of us walked out into a big open room. Looking around for a moment, I was half tempted to just leave, when I noticed that a woman appeared at the far end of the room.

She looked at me confused for a second before her eyes widened just the smallest bit, in what was probably realization about that she couldn't sense me, or whatever psychics did when you meet. Though I have to give her credit, she easily had the best emotionless mask I've seen on someone, since I've gotten here, everyone was very expressive though, so that might not be saying much.

"Hi, I'm here to challenge you for your badge" She just continued to stare at me, like I was an fascinating discovery, which honesty was all the justification I needed for avoiding this place. After a moment she nodded to her self and said.

"I accept your challenge, I don't believe I've ever been challenged like this from a Pokemon before" I just gave her a smile that showed I was flattered, while on the inside, I was mentally tracing the steps I took to arrive here, so if I had to I could run.

"Thanks, I'm glad for getting some renegotiation for being unexpected" She gave me a faint nod before reaching behind my back and pulled out a pokeball. I truly wasn't sure how she managed to make that look creepy, but some how she made it work. She gave it a toss into the air, which released a Kadabra.

Looking down at Luxray, I gave him a nod as I watched him walked out to the battle field. I stood around for about half a minute before giving her a confused look. After a moment she seemed to realize something, before shaking her head to herself and said.

"I just realized, I already forgot you're a Dark type. You couldn't hear me. Let's give this another go, this will be a two on two battle, first to lose both Pokemon will be declared the loser. Are you ready" I just her a nod before taking a calm breath in as I waited until I heard her call out.

"The begin"

I already knew this battle was going to be one of the weirder ones, for both me and Sabrina. She couldn't read my thoughts and use that to counter what I haven't even said yet. And I couldn't use context clues from her voice, something I used often while battling to keep track of my opponent. So I would have to pay attention to both the Pokemon on the field and use that to work out what she was planning. The only thing left to do was attack then.

"Luxray, start using Charge. Then use Discharge" After he evolved his speed when charging up was insane. It barely took him five seconds before a wave of electricity just gushed outwards of where he was standing rushing straight at his target. The Kadabra, seemed to wait for a moment before it's body flickered before vanishing, the attack rushed past, without making any contact as it used Teleport.

Reappearing behind Luxray, it raised it's spoon and a wave of hard to see psychic energy, for me at least, rushed past and slammed into Luxray. Frowning I narrowed my eyes as I traced my eyes over to it, after it used Teleport, once it was done attacking. This would be annoying, which meant I needed to think of something new. But first I needed more information.

"Luxray, Quick Attack into Night Slash, keep trying to catch it" He charged forward, as he approached, the kadabra just vanished out of the way. Luxray kept up the attack, forcing the Pokemon to keep evading not being able to get an attack in, that's when I noted the small charge up it needed, and it never moved to far probably to converse power, which meant.

"Now Discharge behind you, then Iron Tail, before it can get away" I barely managed to time it out properly as the kadabra only got hit with the end result not the full attack, and wasn't stunned enough for Luxray to hit it with his tail. As the Pokemon appeared a few feet away, it held up it's spoons once again and this time used Flash. I frowned as Luxray flinched backwards with his eyes closed.

"It's fine, Luxray, just don't open your eyes and use your X-ray, then afterwards use Night Slash" His already closed eyes stayed shut, as he lowered his body slightly before pouncing forwards and managed to get a good hit in on the kadabra. I grinned as the Pokemon was pushed forwards. Luxray was a very strong physically strong Pokemon, something the Alakazam didn't have good defensiveness in.

"Good, now Discharge before it can get away" The attack just made contact as the Pokemon used Teleport, so it still did damage just not as much as I would prefer. It seemed my nice grace period was over as the kadabra reappeared, a good couple yards away before going on the offensive.

Raising it's spoon once more the eye's on it's face lit up as Luxray was brought up before slammed into the ground. Looking at the kadabra I noted something I was about to take advantage of, it couldn't hold Luxray with moving, my Son was just to strong for the Pokemon to hold without all of it's attention.

"Luxray, Charged Discharge" I said it in as few words as I could, but I knew Sabrina would have to be an idiot to not see what I was doing. Thankfully Luxray was very fast on the attack and hit the kadabra hard before the opponent had the chance to drop Luxray to Teleport away, leaving it a little burnt as it stumbled over and fainted.

Watching as the Gym Leader called her Pokemon back I let Luxray know he was doing great. And that's because he was, he out of all the members besides Vaporeon was the most tanky. It would take a lot more attacks before he was really hurting, no matter how strong they were to begin with. It wasn't long before the Gym Leader sent out her last Pokemon, it wasn't a surprise to see a alakazam sent out.

"Luxray, Charge up, and get ready to dodge anything they throw" Looking at the stationary Pokemon, I wondered for a second why it wasn't moving before a tidbit of information I knew reminded me, alakazam can learn Calm Mind.

"Luxray, Wild Charge now!" I couldn't let it's already stupid Special Attack power increase anymore. I was a little late as the alakazam raised it's arms and created a barrier using what I assume to be reflect, Luxray slammed into it, causing the barrier to fluctuate dangerously , but not breaking threw, even with his attack being charged up. Damn it, ok new plan.

"Spark, then Quick Attack to circle around and Night Slash" The special attack went right threw the created barrier and hit the Pokemon on the other side while Luxray dashed around said barrier and slashed into the alakazam's back. I frowned as Luxray was sent flying backwards soon after, he managed to land on his feet though so their was that.

The alakazam then went on the attack, using Teleport rapidly, and every time it did, it launched off what I believe to be Psybeam. The attacks while quite powerful didn't, on their own do that much damage. But considering that Luxray was getting hit by the dozens, while that changed things. If I couldn't predict were it would be at a specific location, then he would just have to hit every location.

"Charge to your max Luxray, then use Discharge in every direction, no restrictions" I got to say I was impressed with him, as he lowered his head and focused, while being bombarded by so many attacks, as small sparks going across his fur began to grow before his entire body was crackling with power. And that's when he unleashed his charged attack.

I had to almost close my eyes as the, almost tidal wave of lightning rose with Luxray in the center of it all, raising into the air before coming crashing down, and flooded into the arena. Needless to say, he had only outputted that much power once before, it had happened while we were training, he literary ran threw a cliff with Wild Charge.

Grinning I looked at Luxray as he was looking at the unconscious alakazam of to the side of the arena. I knew it was overkill to use him in the Gym, but I'll be honest, I really needed it for my mental health. Knowing that Sabrina could actually be defeated with only one of my teammates, it helped.

Looking up, over at the Gym Leader, I watched as she walked forwards with a badge in hand. Reaching out to hand it to me, she said to me, while I took it and placed the newest badge into my case.

"It's quite interesting to know that a Pokemon is just as good at Pokemon Training as humans. You've given me much to think about" And that's all I got before she vanished, looking around the empty room for a second, just to make sure see was gone, I walked over towards Luxray and sat down next to him, and said.

"Thanks buddy, that went better than I thought it would, not to mention, I think we've figured out a new move. Wonder what we should call it? Tidal Wave seems a bit misleading, what about...Volt Wave? Eh I'll think of something later" He gave me a nod before tossing out a few ideas of his own.

"It took a lot of energy though Dad, so how about Giga Volt? Hyper Charge? Lightning Crash? Electric Typhoon?...Oh! Maybe we can call it Charge Distributor! Because you know it uses Charge and Discharge" He, like with everything else, seemed to be happy, coming up with more and more names for the attack.

* * *

**So Johnathan left, he was honesty only suppose to be a one chapter thing, just to show off a bit of just how much stronger Luxray got, but I liked his character so he stuck around for a couple for chapters than intended.**

**Also, two Gyms in two chapters back to back, I would have just done a tract back chapter to get to Saffron, but I didn't want to write what was basically the same route he took last time, so I skipped it. I doubt anyone minds. Their was a pretty big grace period between the water Gym to Surge to the last Gym, last chapter so I figured I would speed it up a little.**

**Oh and here's a fun fact, as a kid I was terrified of Sabrina, it wasn't till years later that when I re-watched the show that I realized that it nothing she did was ever really that scary or crazy mostly just weird. And by years later, I mean about three or four days after I started this story. So Kyu is facing a personal bad memory, he doesn't really remember it that well, so he does think it is just some weird form of paranoia, which to be fair it is. So yay for beating ones own demons, and all that.**

**Anyway, See ya.**


	23. The not so secret, secret

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

I sighed as I looked around the massive shop I was currently in. After looking around and a bunch of questions, it turned out that the shops in Saffron, did in fact not have a Dusk Stone. It was annoying, but well I was heading to Fuchsia next to hopefully I should be able to get one there for Misdreavus.

Looking downwards at my currently occupied shadow, I shook my head, letting Misdreavus know that she wouldn't be evolving just yet. Trying to ignore the guilt I felt as I could feel her move around in my shadow in disappointment. Well, I couldn't tell if that's what she was actually doing, but I would be feeling guilty anyway so I figured I might as well have a reason.

Oh well, I'm still in a massive store, might as well see if their is anything else I buy while I'm here. I have more money than I really need, maybe I could buy a TM or something. Not sure what I would get though, I'd have to look thought the notes I didn't thin about taking, about all the TM's my team and I can learn. Well even if I don't buy anything I might as well have a look.

That's when, while I was making my way out of the aisle I was in, an arbok slammed threw the glass door's separating the small small shop I was in and the shopping complex it was apart of. Taking a step behind the shelving I was still near out of instinct I waited for a moment and my practice was rewarded as a Rocket grunt walked in soon after, saying.

"This shop and the rest of this building is now under control of Team Rocket. If you valuable your lives then hand over your Pokemon" I looked at him then at the arbok for a second, before feeling a small pit of angry form. Looking down at my shadow I made a nodding gesture at the snake, after a second my shadow was vacated.

Walking out from behind I noted at a few kids, properly newer trainers where looking horrified as they slowly handed over the pokeballs they had on them. Cowards, the lot of them, honesty, people need to grow a spine. Moving forwards the grunt noticed me, and a cocky grin appeared on his face as he held his hand out like I was going to hand over my team.

I raised an eyebrow at him, I enjoyed the twitch his eyebrow gave, he was about to say something when his arbok, that had been keeping an eye on the scared humans suddenly made a noise of surprise before falling into it's shadow. The grunt turned around to look at the sound, his arm was still extended though, so I took advantage of that while Misdreavus was finishing off the snake.

Grabbing his arm, which really annoyed me to do, I pulled him forwards. As he began to turn back in surprise I just yanked on his arm with much more superior strength. Throwing him to the floor I stepped forwards, ignore the gasps and other annoying sounds the humans were making as I stomped my foot on the grunts chest, hard.

"So what's a criminal organization like you doing in a place like this?" The grunt just glared at me for a second, before a look of something similar to understanding appeared on his face before, glaring at me before shouting in my face.

"It's you! That damn beast that's pretending to be human!" I raised an eyebrow at that, at least on the outside. On the inside I nearly had a panic attack, how the hell did he know that. It took me longer than I would have liked to respond, but considering that I had to control my face so it didn't give anything away, it wasn't that bad.

"Oh? Now why would you say something so rude, especially to someone that is in a good position to crush your ribs?" He just glared up at me before smirking, oh he thought he had something on me, that's cute.

"You wouldn't, after all if you do, then your little secret would be reveled. The Boss wanted some people to approach you but I guess I'll have to do. During you're little battle spree against some of our members a nifty little camera caught some interesting video footage. Now, if you get off of me, and get out of the organizations business then you'll have nothing to worry about"

Well wasn't that annoying, in the end I didn't even get to make the decision. I sighed to myself as I looked upwards at the roof in fake consideration, catching the grin on the Rocket, before nodding to myself. I raised my foot, and as he tried to make his way out from under me, with a self satisfied smile on his face, I slammed my foot back down, pinning him back to the ground hard, probably cracking a rib. Before saying

"Sorry to say, I hate you all way to much for me to care about a small thing like that getting out, to stop me from ruining you lots lives. Also you are really bad at negotiations, never start off with your trump card, you don't have anything else to follow it up with. You got to start of small. Like this, I need you to send a message to your Boss" He just glared at me, when I gave him my winning smile.

"You're going to tell him specifically 'You don't get to tell me what to do, and if you try, I believe the police would find a certain gym leader isn't as clean as he says' Now you're the middle man, I don't need to tell you what any of that was about, so I won't, after all your Boss will be the only one who understands it. And in exchange for doing that, I won't break you're ribs, well anymore, deal?"

He just tried to spit on me, which was just rude. I gave him a disapproving look before raising my left leg. Placing all my weight on the man below me, with my right, before stomping down on one of his hands. I let him wallow for a moment in a little pain, before telling him.

"See, now I'm changing the nice deal I gave you into something you can't refuse. If you don't tell you're Boss my message, then I'm sure it wouldn't take to long before I find another Rocket member in this store, it would take even shorter than that to convince them you sold them out. I mean you did tell me about the one thing you guys had on me right? I bet they won't be to happy about that"

He just groaned for a second so I kicked him lightly, well semi-lightly, after a few seconds I got a nod from him. Giving him a smile that he flinched at I took my foot off his chest before kicking the bag, he had on him to collect the pokeballs, away towards the stunned trainers.

"I recommend you leave while you can, you need to deliver that message after all, and it wouldn't do for you to get arrested with the rest of your gang" Turning away from him, I walked out of the small store, while sending out the rest of my team, as I noted that Misdreavus had returned to my shadow. I looked at my team for a second, before grinning, telling them.

"We're about to do some cleaning. Team Rocket's being stupid again, they've taken over the mall we're in. So I think it's only fair to take it back from them" They all called back at me, telling me that they were ready. With that the six of us began to raise absolute hell.

* * *

"So you just happened to be near by to round up, over forty unconscious members of Team Rocket after a bunch of trees fell on them? Is that _**really **_what you're going to say happened?" I nodded, completely ignoring the way she looked at me. After a second she just sighed before shaking her head.

"Whatever, it's not like I'm the one that has to file this. Anything else you want to add?" I just shook my head. She just sighed before nodding to me, before turning and made a hand motion, and with that about three ambulances drove off to various hospitals in the area. I might have gotten angry after seeing a few of the members kicking a kid's Pokemon.

Watching as the Jenny got into a car and drove off, I frowned as I looked back at the store front. I'd have to be more careful from now on. This was practical a declaration on war, at least that's how Giovanni would see it. I brought myself sometime with my little message, no doubt sending him in a panic. But that won't last as long as I would like it to.

This was going to be a headache, wasn't it, I could handle the grunts without any real problem but he already knew that which meant sending something big, sooner or later. And while I knew my team was strong, only maybe Luxray was about strong enough to handle himself in a direct confrontation with the eighth Gm Leader. I'll have to get back into doing some serious training then.

It was annoying because I knew I could have handled it better, what happened to my impeccable self-control, I mean, it's still there for every emotion expect my rage. Sighing I shook my head, thinking about it wasn't going to do anything, so now that I was done with all the interrogations, I tilted my head down towards my shadow and gave a nod, and with that I dropped into my shadow.

Falling out of a over hanging tree branch, about twenty yards away, I gave Misdreavus a look of mild annoyance, that she simply giggled at. Shaking my head, to myself. I adjusted my bag before making my way off out of the city, I had about a month before I reached Fuchsia. And I was going to take full advantage of that.

For all the training I gave the team, I knew I should have completely become adjusted to being a zorua, yet I still made problems with it. It's time to get rid of those problems, and get the rest of the team up to about Luxray's level. I probably wouldn't be able to get them all their but it shouldn't be to hard to at least in that amount of time to get everyone at least on more equal footing.

Stepping down the mostly empty route I sent out my team, watching everyone appear for a second, making sure I had everyone's attention. I said to them all.

_"Alright team, we have about a month before the next Gym battle, so besides the obvious traveling and basic training we are going to be doing, does anyone want me to help you all out with anything __specific?" _They all looked at me for a second before some shrugged: Luxray, who really had all the moves he needed that he could learn, and Pidgeotto, who didn't really know his own learn able move set to ask for anything specific. The others though told me.

_"Captain, I wanna evolve! But since we can't do that then I wanna figure out how to be all sneaky"_ That was something I kept meaning to get around to, Misdreavus wasn't the best when it came to being defensive, which meant she had to be stealthy and fast to make sure she didn't get hit.

We never got around to improving on Shadow Hopping, something that was basically the most important part of her battling style. It wouldn't be to hard to have her learn Confuse Ray, which would help in not getting hit, and along with focusing heavily on stamina training for her use of Shadow Sneak, mix in a Mean Look trapping the opponent in battle, and she could be quite the ninja.

_"I also want to evolve, Master, I don't like that I'm still in my starter stage while I could evolve"_ That was mostly what I wanted to get done for Charmander anyway, I knew he had to be close to evolving anyway. He was already one of the teams power houses, evolving would certainly help his energy reserves which has been his main problem in battle so far.

Being able to tire out fast, some some basic training and a couple mock battles and he'd be set. Of course, he would still have to train pretty hard to get on, the current top three strongest on the team's level. Luxray was at first then Pidgeotto, and lastly Vaporeon. The order worked out funny but that didn't mean it wasn't true.

While Misdreavus is quite strong in her own right, she fought closer to I did, with more sneaky and underhanded tactics, than overpowering force like Luxray, or insane speed and momentum as Pidgeotto, or the mix of both that was found in Vaporeon. Charmander wouldn't ever fit in anyone of those above mentioned four categories though.

I could already see what he would be, at least if my prediction was correct and if my direction with his training went right, he would be a juggernaut simply put. Of course I would still make sure he always had a plan in battle, but the little guy shrugged off attacks with almost the same easiness as Luxray did. While he might not be the strongest on the team he would probably be the most rounded out member.

_"I would like to learn an Ice move, Sir, and maybe after some time give a try at Hydro Pump, besides that I just mostly need time to adjust to being a Water type" _I looked down at Vaporeon, she was still the most quietest on the team. Even after evolving but I didn't mind, that it took her a while before telling me, I was just glad she told me in general.

So I gave Vaporeon a nod and put some proper thought into her move list, a move like Aurora Beam would certainly add some coverage, and have something to use on Grass types. And Hydro Pump? She probably didn't have the power to use it just yet, nor was she probably use to being a Water type long enough either to command such a large hitting attack.

But with some time and training for that move specifically, she would definitely be much stronger for it, even if she doesn't get the move down in time. The prep work for the move itself would be a lot of training in moves like Water Gun, which has a nice side benefit to both increase her stamina and water reserve.

Looking over at the two member of my team that didn't have anything specific they wanted to focus on, I first looked at Luxray. It would be good to increase his power outage even to a more ridiculous level. From memory I know Luxray can learn Electric Terrain which along with a maxed out Charge could have a single move of his be just stupidly powerful.

And besides that I also wanted him to train on using Giga Volt, and yes I did end up using one of Luxray's names for it, he actually had quite a few good ones. Still using that move enough to become skilled in it would just make his already great stamina much better, plus if he could manage to figure out a way to use it with having to use Charge at all then the speed on his attacks would properly skyrocket.

Pidgeotto, was an interesting team member to try and figure out what to teach him. After a bit of thought though I came to an idea, he already was the fastest member on the team, and since it appears that every member, even myself now that I'm thinking out it, has a specific skill in something. So I would teach him Tailwind, which would make him a speed demon once he becomes a Pidgeot.

He could, also get Swift as well, something like an auto tracking move would have been great during his battle at the Celadon Gym, but never late than ever, I guess. Vaporeon would have to be the one to teach him but I doubt he would have to much trouble, despite how he acts he's one of the smartest members on the team, just very bad at being observant and suffers from a one track mind.

Besides that Roost would also be something that he would benefit from greatly, it would be able to supplement his only slightly above average stamina. Something that I should also look into seeing how to increase for the entire team. Maybe a race? Nah that wouldn't be fair for most of them.

Looking back onto my shopping list of training topics to hit, I almost winced as I noted just how much I'll have to help them all with as well as having to deal with my own, to be fair, much more mild from of training. Oh well, I'm the trainer, it's in my job description. Glancing downwards at my team, all of who where walking besides me, having their own conversations leaving me to think.

I couldn't help but not really mind anymore, after all I would be spending that time with them, at worst it'd be a little tedious. But that's not anything bad.

* * *

**This was a weird chapter to write, the start is where I'm starting off the next longer term recurring plot line, with team Rocket, while also needing something Kyu to do while traveling for such a long period of time. He's not going to be suddenly in Fuchsia, but from the pacing I've set so far in the story, it would take at least five to seven chapters before reaching Fuchsia if I wrote everything out.**

**So I figured that I would just say everything that would happen training wise here, so for the next three or so chapters don't have to have a minor focus on training, you all already know what their going to be training.**

**Anyway, See Ya**


	24. Training life and bedside thoughts

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

About a week later from leaving, after the whole Team Rocket thing, I was currently about a third of the way to Fuchsia, and was in the middle of a mock battle between Charmander and Misdreavus. It had become a daily thing, for Charmander to fight a member of the team, both for experience and for defensiveness training.

"Charmander use Ember on the Shadow Balls don't let them get close" This was also training for Misdreavus as well, stamina more specifically. Watching as the almost dozen different shadow balls were quickly shot out of the sky, I scanned my eyes over the clearing before throwing my hand forwards points at a certain patch of grass.

"There she is, Flamethrower to try and pin her then Iron Tail" I found out he could learn that after the fact but damn did it add some nice coverage, sadly it did take away from Luxray's training to help teach him but it was worth it. Sadly while the Flamethrower did damage, Misdreavus slipped out of the way before Charmander's tail could connect.

"Double Team now, you'll need to buy me some time to track her down again" I got a nod before a few more fire lizards appeared in the clearing. Out of all the team members Charmander had the most problems when it came to non straight damaging moves, if it wasn't for the energy consumption then I would actually be better at using Protect than him.

Still no time to think on that now, looking around the clearing as Charmander bought me time. I wasn't sure were Misdreavus was, she had gotten quite good at hiding, but that didn't mean I wouldn't have a clue. After all I was the one that taught her that technique, which meant.

"Charmander, she's in your shadow, Ember straight down" My smart little ghost figured what I would use to buy myself time, and so she used the Double Teamed Charmanders to block my line of sight from the original's shadow. Clever, but not enough to outsmart me though I had to give her props as it almost worked.

And if I didn't know her or helped her with those strategies then I would have fallen for it, as she was launched out of Charmander's shadow from it no longer existing cause of the light the Flamethrower made. Watching as she floated up wards a few feet into the air I wasn't about to let her get back into the shadows. So with a small frown on my face I issued the command for a direct hit.

"Charmander Flamethrower" The attack, thankfully for Misdreavus and my own conscience, was stopped by her putting up a Protect. So now frontal assaults won't be working as Misdreavus back slowly up towards a shadow. Something that would prolong the battle.

"Charmander increase your output, the flame will, while not doing damage, still get rid of the shadows nearby" This had turned into a stalling game. Who would have the stamina to keep going, I already knew the answer though, even while watching both give it their all, Charmander would be the first to drop.

Misdreavus, since she arrived on the team, as done the most out of everyone else when it comes to stamina training, she was more than use to going on even after getting low on energy, and while Charmander could certainly take a hit, multiple high powered attacks just wasn't in his wheel house yet.

Besides evolution these mock battles are being used to make him use to using such high outputs of fire. It was the same principle I used with Luxray, expect here, I didn't have a handy or convenient move like Charge to speed up the training. So Misdreavus would win, with probably more than enough power to spare to finish Charmander off.

At least that's what I thought up until a, now familiar, light began to shine off of Charmander's body. Waving at Misdreavus that she didn't need to hold her Protect anymore, as he stopped attacking. I was torn between joy at my newest friends evolution and feeling sad from the look on Midreavus' face as she realized she was the only one on the team that hasn't evolved yet.

Well besides me anyway, but she said that I didn't count for some reason. Still that didn't mean I wasn't almost immediately by Charmeleon's side as he finished evolving.

"How are feeling Charmeleon?" The now over foot taller Pokemon looked at me for a second, before looking back down at his paws for another second. After that he looked back up at me before grinning.

_"I feel powerful, Master"_ I gave him a grin, before nodding to him in praise, which he seemed to soak up. After a second I pointed upwards into the sky and asked him.

"How about we see how much stronger you've gotten, use Dragon Pulse upwards into the sky" He looked at me in contemplation for a second before grinning. Pointing his head upwards he let loose a Dragon Pulse easily almost twice as big as he had managed before, and while he looked slightly winded, I figured that it was mostly his body adjusting to his new power reserve.

"Great job Charmeleon, now then, mock battles over, as you need to get use to your new body. I'll leave you up to what you want to get done, just don't shoot off any high powered moves ok? I don't want to bug Vaporeon from her training because lit the forest on fire" He gave me a nod before trotting off, after a second I turned to Misdreavus and told her.

"How are you doing?" I didn't like that she was being left out of something she clearly wanted to be apart of, but I just couldn't do anything. Still my Ghost just gave me a smile, one that I could tell was a little forced before telling me.

_"I'm fine Captain, I'm glad he evolved too"_ I gave her a look telling her I clearly didn't buy that. She just pouted, but after a few second under my look she told me.

_"It's just that it seems fun to evolve and I can't do it. It's like I'm being left out of a club and I don't like it" _I gave her a pat on her head, while thinking about how to respond, after a moment I told her.

"You're not being excluded, never think that, everyone here can't wait for you to evolve. Don't be mad at yourself or the others for it. Honestly I should have been looking into getting a Dusk Stone since you agreed to come along with us, something I also should have done with Vaporeon while she was a Eevee"

She just looked at me funny, before floating out from under my hand and yanked on my hair, after not yelping from my head being pulled on, she floated in front of me and said.

_"Stop being all guilty while acting responsible, Captain. I like that less than not evolving" _I just shook my head at her, out of all of my Pokemon she was the only one that actively forced me back into place with violence. She was like a over taxed assistant, grinning at the thought I nodded to her.

"Alright, I'll be less moody then, anyway come on, I think you've gotten enough of a break. This time I want you to already have a Shadow Ball ready when you leave a shadow alright? It'll be hard to concentrate on both at the same time but this will certainly help you out" She nodded before floating upwards into a tree's shadow to get started.

* * *

I sighed to myself as I laid down on the ground with my team surrounding me, the tent being long forgotten. Everyone around me was already asleep, leaving me to look up at the stars above, while hoping that I might get some sleep. I felt antsy, wanting to do something, but I was aware if I did anything and didn't get sleep then I would be exhausted the next day.

ADHD and insomnia really don't play nice to each other, especially when I could now throw around balls of shadow energy. Shaking my head at that. I needed to think of something productive rather than just looking vacantly at the sky, the team had been training pretty hard the last couple days, tomorrow I really need to make some distance to Fuchsia.

Out of the time I've spent going towards Fuchsia, about three full days of that time has been spent training the team and myself. So tomorrow I'll have to make up that distance, I wonder if Luxray would mind if I used him as a ride. I mean currently besides Misdreavus I'm actually the lightest Pokemon here, just my illusions weirdly enough calculated weight as well, so it didn't seem so.

Either way I'll just ask him tomorrow, if he doesn't want to, with everyone else catching a ride on his back, then I won't ask more of him. Looking up at the sky again, or at least moving my focus back to the sky, I looked at the stars. A while back, before I arrived here, I was quite interested in stars and constellations.

It only lasted for about a week before I moved onto something else but it was interesting to come back to now. The night sky was completely different to my original world, it made sense of course. After all this planets continents aren't even close to Earths, even if it does share the name.

I never cared at all about geography or history, in school it was always some kind of boring story about stuff I honesty didn't care about. But for some reason, maybe because it was all completely new to me, but all the lore in this world was just fascinating. Like the story of Red, that's right he was a real person in this world.

At least in a myth, he was the first Champion, and was the one that unified Kanto after destroying an at the time, ruling power that was subjecting most of the, at the time, small towns and villages. It's said afterwards he set up the basics for a Pokemon League before heading to Mt. Sliver to watch over the region he created.

Another note, is that Gold was also a person with a similar story, raising up and beating the same ruling power as they tried to escape to another part of the world. Afterwards like Red, he ascended Mt. Sliver to watch over Jotho like Red did for Kanto. There wasn't a grand battle in the games, and if there was one, honestly no one could say who would have won.

Oh course, no one can say if any of that was true considering, the myth dates back almost eight hundred years, about one hundred years before humans actively started writing their history down. Still all that's mostly besides the point, the thing is, that's history but its bloody awesome history.

I enjoyed reading about it and thought it was quite interesting, compared to me having to actively force myself to read and write history papers in school. It was just one of those small differences that changed how I look at history, at least this world's history. I can still say for certain that I still find my old world's history boring as hell.

Holding back a yawn, I blinked once or twice before I noticed that my eyes seemed to be closing on me. That's nice, I honesty didn't think I'd be getting any sleep tonight. With that I let my eyes slide shut before dozing off.

* * *

**Shortish chapter, but it did what I wanted it to, which is show off Charmeleon evolving, and still following commands. I actually have a theory on that. On Ash's team Charmeleon was, after evolving, the strongest, so he decided since he was the strongest he didn't have to listen. Here though Luxray and Vaporeon are both still clearly stronger than him, with the other two Pidgeotto and Misdreavus still more than capable, if not in pure power, to stand up to him and be on slightly shaky but equal footing.**

**The few bits about lore, were just somethings I thought about and decided to ad into the story after the idea wouldn't leave me alone.**

**Also random note does anyone else when they create a character use a song to get a base feel for them in someway? I do, for this story, and more specificity, Kyu it's a song called: Be Somebody, it's by Thousand Foot Krutch, and if you do listen to it, because Kyu is technically me, while listening to it think that both the author and the character are saying different lines. It gives an interesting prospective on the song. I don't know why I wanted to put this here after deciding to use that song for this story around chapter three but whatever.**

**Anyway, See Ya.**


	25. Conversations stop mass murder

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

It was about two weeks into my travel to get to Fuchsia, when the first problem came up since I left Saffron. I was almost hit by a truck, on a bloody walking trail. Giving my natural reaction by flipping the driver off, I then had to proceed to jump out of the way of about eight more drove past me, which were a couple yards away behind the first one.

Glaring at them all, I stood back up from the bush I had to jumped into. Looking over at where the cars were heading, I was tempted for a second to go and get some kind of revenge but I either wouldn't catch up or it would take so long that it wouldn't be worth it. Shaking my head in annoyance I turned away from the distancing cars and was about to walk away when I heard a bunch of crashing.

Looking back at the path I frowned as a massive pile up seemed to happen in the two seconds I wasn't paying attention. I'll be honest I was sorely tempted to just leave them to suffer but after a few seconds I began to make my way over. Might as well see what the problem was, and if I'm lucky enough I can chew some people out, from nearly hitting me.

Of course once I got close enough and saw that some familiar faces, talking to who I assume to be the one in charge, I did think about turning back around. Sadly for me, Brock seemed to notice I was nearby while Ash was looking at whatever the man in front of him was holding, it looked like a few papers and a small thing of cash.

"Oh Kyu? Where you called to deal with the Diglett in the area?" I tilted my head to the side in confusion when he mentioned the Diglett, I wasn't sure or not if I remember an episode about Diglett, at least if I did then I forgot about it. So I shook my head and told him.

"Diglett? Is that what happened to the trucks? No, I was just passing through when these trucks went by, wasn't long after before they all crashed. I'm only here because I wondered what caused the pile-up" He nodded and was about to ask something else when I heard a tire screech to a stop.

Looking over my shoulder, I noted that even more cars had appeared, which was beginning to annoyed me, considering there wasn't a road nearby for at two miles, that wasn't very specificity called a walking path. And if that wasn't enough the car in the front was being driven by a bloody kid. That wasn't even talking about what he said when he got out of the car.

"Have no fear, I, Gary Oak from Pallet, the greatest trainer here, will deal with this problem for you" God was that pompous though it did sparked some kind of memory but this wasn't about fossils so I still didn't know what episode I was being dragged into. Whatever, I had a kid's ego to destroy anyway.

"Really? A kid is the greatest one out of all of you? Damn, this company must be cheap, if this is the best they could get" He turned away from the stupid pose he got into before looking at me and glared.

"Oh really, and who are you suppose to be?" I raised an eyebrow at that before saying.

"I'm Kyu, I'm from Unova, and I am easily three times the trainer than you are" He glare just turned more serve, not like it was saying much. Before smirking like he thought he was above me, somehow.

"Oh, your from the boonies then, please like you could ever be half the trainer I could be" Boonies? Really? And people thought this guy was smart? I gave him a disbelieving look before asking.

"Just making sure. You do know that Unova is currently the most advanced region in the world only maybe tying with Kalos, while Kanto is near the bottom of the list with only Johto being lower because of how traditional it is?" I probably shouldn't have said it, considering that everyone around me was Kantion. Still I didn't care as the angry look on Gary was more than worth it.

"Whatever, I'll prove how great I am by dealing with these Diglett" I gave him a smile that infuriated him even more, as he dropped back into the car and drove off. Dropping it once he was gone, I looked back at the three who seemed to appear while I was talking. Ash seemed to look at me in something similar to amazement.

"He said he's from Pallet as well right. It must have been annoying growing up with that as a neighbor" That snapped the three of them out of whatever they were thinking as Ash spoke up quickly after that.

"I can't believe you managed to beat Gary so easily" Honesty no faith. I just gave him a shrug while also noting Misdreavus, the only Pokemon I had out currently, seemed to be enjoying me messing with the kid, if the twitching in my shadow was anything to go by.

"It wasn't that hard, kid's like you lot are easy to windup" I was then proven correct in my statement as Ash yelled at me for calling him a kid. I gave him a look telling him he was proving me right, which he didn't get, but the other two did, looking properly embarrassed for him. Misdreavus was just having a great time.

"Anyway, I'm bored now. So I'm going to go help see if I can sort this out" And with that I began to make my way over towards where a bunch of people were being to crowd around. Ignoring that, I looked around the clearing, while the three around me made their way over to the other humans. Looking down at my shadow I asked.

"Hey, Misdreavus, would you mind looking around and help bring a diglett to me, without shadow kidnapping it, I want to ask them why they're rampaging around" She floated out of my shadow and gave a nod, although she did seem to be a little sad she couldn't use her shadows to annoy whatever Diglett she found, which was why I made sure to mention it.

_"Don't worry Captain! I'll find one lickily-split" _And with that, she dove into the ground and started looking threw the earth to find me a diglett. I hope she doesn't get lost, it wouldn't be to bad but she can't really see down there. I know unless she somehow gets upside-down, she could just float straight up, but I wouldn't put it past her to somehow manage that.

She already about three days ago made it a challenge for herself to be upside-down for a full day, for no other reason than that she thought it'd be fun. Thankfully after about three minutes, Misdreavus floated up from the ground and a few seconds later, a diglett popped up as well. The small one looked at me for a second before asking.

_"The Ghost wanted one of us to talk to you. What do ya want?" _I gave a grateful smile to Misdreavus who looked content to soak up the praise, before looking down at Diglett and told her in pokespeech.

_"Just helping out everyone involved, I figured if I wanted to find out what the problem is I should ask. So here I am asking, why are you lot trying to stop this dam, that the humans are making" _I held my laughter at Diglett's eyes going wide at the language of my choice, while Misdreavus didn't try at all. After a second I was told.

_"Because if the humans do complete that dam of theirs then the water will flood around the mountains, and we, along with many others live there"_ I frowned at that, isn't that incredibly illegal. Giving a nod to the Diglett, I stood up and spoke out to both Misdreavus and the Diglett.

"Well nothing to do but to stop the construction then. Would you mind bringing me towards the foreman?" I got a nod from Misdreavus and before Diglett could say anything else I fell into my shadow.

Coming up directly in front of the foreman, and by directly in front, I mean less than a inch away. Giving Misdreavus a look, I took a step backwards before telling the foreman.

"So how long have you been planning the deaths of thousands of Pokemon?" So I might have been a little annoyed by these idiots idea about where to build a dam. He just looked at me in shock for a second before asking.

"What are you talking about, I would never kill any Pokemon, even now I'm still trying to just run off those infuriating diglett" I just raised an eyebrow, that told him he was a idiot, before saying.

"You're making a bloody dam, you nitwit, that water has to go somewhere. In this particular hypothetical, all those billions of tons and tons of gallons of water would be heading to the forests, which happen to have thousands of Pokemon living there. So I'll ask once more, how long have you been planning the deaths of thousands, or are you just incompetent?"

He seemed shocked by what I just said, before turning and running into a small side building. About half a minute later he ran out with a map while furiously looking over it compared to some blueprints. After about another minute, he seemed almost ready to cry before his shoulder dropped before muttering to himself.

"The dam will have to stop being worked on" And with that I solved a mass murder in an afternoon, not bad. A moment later the three main characters walked up, before Ash asked me.

"How did you know about the dam?" I looked over at him for a second in deliberation before coming to a conclusion, after all it's not like it'll be a secret for much longer anyway.

"I found a diglett and asked, it isn't that hard" Ash and Misty seemed a little confused but Brock was the one that really caught onto the implications of what I just said.

"But how did you know that's what the diglett were trying to tell you" That seemed to make the other two realize what they were missing, before long all three were giving me a questioning look.

"Because I can speak Pokemon...Has this not come up yet?" It was fun looking at them all look back at me with clear disbelieving, at least that was before Pikachu nodded from his position on Ash's shoulder, telling them all that he was agreeing with me. After a second Ash pointed at me and asked.

"But how! How can a human learn to understand Pokemon?" I tilted my head to the side and gave them all look like it was obvious before saying with a nonchalant tone.

"By not being a human, you guys are aware that I'm a Pokemon right. I mean it must have come up at some point" It's fun making it seem like their the ones that are idiots. Misdreavus clearly agreed if her normal giggles, turning into full blown laughter was anything to go by. Well it was until Brock ruined it.

"Eh, Kyu...By chance have you heard of a mental disease called Pokemonitis" So they thought I was crazy, that's not exactly what I was going for, well at least Misdreavus is having a great time, if her now very audible laughter was anything to go off of. I just gave them all a very clear roll of the eyes before turning and walking away.

After a second, Misdreavus seemed to realize I wasn't there anymore, and didn't like that I didn't tell her I was leaving, as I fell into my shadow. Shaking my head to myself to clear up my thoughts, I soon found out I was in a tree about thirty feet up, and about maybe sixty yards away from where I started, at least she was getting better at distance.

* * *

**Quick and simple chapter about the Diglett episode, nothing to crazy happened expect Kyu telling the original cast about not being human, to which they call him a crazy person. Anyway See ya**


	26. Sleep deprived thoughts in the forest

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

It had been about a week and a half since the whole thing with the diglett happened, nothing much more had happened really. Just a bunch of training and walking. Currently, I was favoring the walking more than the training. It was about one in the morning, the only team member out with me was Vaporeon.

She, out of the rest of the team members, had the least to do today and as such, was the one that my team assigned to stay out with me. That's right, they, behind my back, decided that one of them should always be out with me at any one point in time. The only reason I knew about this was because Luxray was absolutely horrible at keeping a secret.

I didn't say anything about it, I didn't mind and it seemed to put them all at ease, with someone outside their ball to 'guard me'. That on the other hand, I wasn't sure how I felt about. I'm more than aware that I'm the weakest on the team by an insanely big amount, but still.

Shaking my head away from those thoughts, I glanced down at Vaporeon, we hadn't talked at all since the two of us began our walking spree, which was about three hours ago. It made sense, after all, out of everyone on the team she and I were easily the most quiet. So we just didn't talk while we walked, more over we just enjoyed the fact that someone else was near by.

Which I'll admit was a nice thing to have, because while I wasn't exactly scared of the dark, after all that would just be hypocritical, and in fact, could even see better than I probably should be able to, in said darkness. It just wasn't comfortable for me to be aware that I was out in the open in the middle of the night, in a forest.

I've seen way to many horror movies in my life to even think about not having some kind of paranoia, even if it was just a small bit. Shaking my head away from the thoughts that would only lead me to being even more paranoid, I instead began to think about our location.

Currently, though it's been a while since I've seen a map, I should be about maybe at most three days or so from reaching Fuchsia. Which was nice, as while I didn't mind spending so much time out in the wild, didn't mean I wouldn't like a proper bath that didn't involve Vaporeon practicing Water Gun.

Speaking of practice, while not relating to Vaporeon, I have been getting a lot of practice in. While maybe not as much as I would have originally liked, I could now say with about ninety-five percent certainty, that I could now completely control my body while being a zorua.

It only took almost three months, but I got there in the end. I still was easily the weakest on the team but I wasn't ever really trying to change that. I did on the other hand though, find out, while I couldn't transform into anything other than a human, because of my 'loving parents'.

I did have very slight control over what kind of human I looked like, and by very slight, I mean barely any. After weeks of practice I could make my eyes light blue, like they were while I was a zorua, compared to the dark brown they were normally. And on top of that I figured out how to change the length of my dark brown hair, which I'll be honest was surprisingly nice.

I didn't notice until my hair was once again past my shoulders by a good three inches, how much I missed having it long. While I didn't mind having it short, in fact it was a lot bloody easier to maintain, I think it wasn't really the hair that I liked. It's probably because it gives me a sense of familiarity.

Because I've always had long, or at the very least longish, hair, so it would make sense to have long hair here to, it was just something to show myself that I hadn't changed that much since I got thrown into this world. And with that I just realized I went on about a minute long rant about why I have long hair.

God I feel like I'm explaining it isn't a phase to my mom again, when I was thirteen, and to be fair it wasn't, but that's not the point. Shaking my head away from those thoughts, I moved my mind onto the other thing I figured out I could mess with, with my illusion. Turns out I can control how long my fingernails are, which was an interesting thing to figure out. It didn't added anything but it was there.

And that was about it, besides trying and mostly failing at keeping up with my teams warm-ups, I hadn't been able to do much more when it comes to self-improvement. Which, I'll be honest, was a little disappointing, but out of everyone on the team, I was the one who needed it the least so it wasn't like it was unexpected.

Though I don't think anyone would like the fact that while they can use all these amazing moves, they happen to suck at it. I wouldn't mind blaming it on age, while thirteen wasn't much for a human, it was a bit different for zorua, at least from what I've found.

Thankfully, that didn't mean my life span was shorter than a human's, no in fact, most Pokemon live at least a good decade or more than this worlds average human lifespan of ninety years. But that didn't mean that all Pokemon's bodies will stay in prefect condition during that time.

It's actually why Pokemon seem to love training so much, they naturally evolved, the other kind, to enjoy training themselves, because if they didn't, then their bodies would atrophy pretty severally, after a few years. And after a certain point, it got much harder to get the same training yield that other Pokemon got.

So basically, I got the short end of the stick, which was even more annoying. Though because of all that, I did end up learning a weird amount of Pokemon biology, which I got to say it was weird to study, like the mind of a Pokemon works much more differently that a human's. That's also something I'm not sure where I fall into anymore.

Anyway back onto the topic at hand, because Pokemon think differently, they need another system to determine the intelligence of a Pokemon. It's why Pokemon like alakazm seem to have such stupidly and basically godly levels of intelligence, when in actually, while they are smart, the ridiculous number that comes up for them is because a different system of measurement is being used.

A direct conversion still hasn't been made, but at the bare bones, most Pokemon have an human IQ of at least eighty. Wait, why am I thinking about this again? I've just been jumping around from topic to topic for some reason. Not sure why though, properly just my mind trying to stave off sleep deprivation.

Speaking, well thinking of which, looking down to my right side I noted that Vaporeon seemed to be getting tired. I frowned at that, I was more than use to going long periods of time without sleep, but it wasn't fair to make my Pokemon do the same, without that same about of resistance built up, and even then I would perfer it if they never had to build up a resistance to sleep.

"You know, if you're tired I could return you for a few hours. It not like anything is going to happen in the mean time" She looked up at me for a second before shaking her head, and that determination would have been nice and heart warming to see, if it wasn't for the fact that her head was already tilting downwards again. Sighing to myself, I thought on it for a second before nodding to myself.

"Alright then, but I'm not having any member of my team getting exhausted on my behalf" And with that I bent down, mid walking cycle, and picked up my...Fish? Fox? Fish Fox?...Water Fox. Pulling my water fox into my arms, I moved it so her front paws and head were over my shoulder while I held the rest of her body in my arms. Of course she tried to protest.

_"Sir, I'm fine. I don't mind walking" _I just told her no, while not giving her the chance to leave my arms, as I rubbed my hand down her back to get her to relax some.

"I want my team to get some proper sleep, that means you as well. If you want to say out with me, then that's fine, but you aren't going to be tired because of it. And this way if something happens, you'll be right here to protect me, even if I don't think I need it. So get some sleep Vaporeon, I'll be here when you wake up"

She tried to get out of my arms again, and if she really wanted to, she could, after all she was much stronger than me, but it seemed that I managed to get through to her, as after a second she laid her head onto my shoulder and stopped struggling. Not even five minutes later and she was asleep.

I wanted to shake my head at my teams stubbornness, but that would just wake up my sleeping friend so I refrained. Looking around the path I was on, I noted with some glee that there was a small posting sign that told me, Fuchsia was just about eleven miles away.

Even with my slow pace and the extra weight, I should hopefully be there around mid day. Good, even if I was repeating myself, a shower just sounded so nice right now, not just for me but the entire team. Because never underestimate how annoying it is to have sweat and dirt mixed into your fur.

After the first week or so, once I had figured out how to changed back into a Pokemon, I made sure that every time we arrived and the night before we left a Pokemon Center, that everyone would take some kind of bath. It was a struggle for some, mostly because Charmeleon wouldn't get ten feet near the bathroom door when I even mentioned it.

And Luxray, being the overgrown kitten he is, hates taking any kind of bath. He actually likes water though, and I'll be honest I can understand why he doesn't like taking a bath, after all it is embarrassing and mildly mentally scarring to have to have your dad put soap on your back.

Thankfully Vaporeon doesn't mind helping me out with that, so he can be saved from some of that trauma. But I think sadly that's also not going to last long either, as Luxray is still young, meaning he hasn't gone threw puberty yet. Thankfully for me, for Pokemon it is over decently quick, but afterwards, I'm not sure how I'm going to keep my son from not running at the mention of a bath.

The others weren't near as much of a problem, but that's mostly because they can wash themselves. Pidgeotto does need some help every now and again, but I don't think he even knows that getting washed by someone else is something one normally is embarrassed about. So I think that's a win for me.

God I'm more tired than I thought, I'm actively thinking about the grooming schedules my team has, at three in the morning. Whatever, I'm just going to focus on the road and get to Fuchsia before having a nice long nap.

* * *

**This chapter was one that was made entirely out of random thoughts I had while making it. Half way threw I thought about how I needed to take a shower and so I wrote about seven hundred words about how Kyu and his team stay clean. Just a nice sleep deprived thought ridden chapter without anything subplot or objectives, just a nice stroll threw the forest. Anyway, See ya.**


	27. Finally in Fuchsia

**I Pokemon Don't Own**

* * *

It took a little longer than I thought it would to get to the Center, getting there well after Vaporeon had woken up, and even then a couple afters mid day. It was actually turning to night by the time I had stepped into the Pokemon Center, their wasn't anyone up so I just signed myself in before making my way to the closest room.

I still had Vaporeon out, but I returned her so she didn't have to stay up with me, now that she knew I would be safe. The others, wouldn't be getting any sleep if I sent them out, so I just laid down on the bed and decided to get some sleep. At least that was the reason I came up with in the morning after passing out on the bed, twenty seconds after entering the room.

After I had woken up and fed my team, and about an hour later of cleaning everyone off, which took longer than it should have. I was currently standing in the main lobby, looking at a map on the wall in confusion. It took about three minutes but I found the store that sold Dusk Stones, but even after scanning over the map for the third time, I still didn't see the Gym.

I'll be honest, I looked at the map longer than I should have in confusion before I finally had a memory come up about the Fuchsia Gym. Yeah, it wasn't actually in Fuchsia. I felt myself let out a groan as I slapped my hand over my eyes as I felt more than a little annoyed this knowledge.

About a minute later, I decided I screwed up enough for today and made my way out of the Center to go to finally get a Dusk Stone for my ghost. I'll get to the Gym later, it wasn't as important as helping out my ghost. It still took awhile to find the store but that was mostly because of the fact that I have a horrible sense of direction.

Walking into the store, I found that the Stones were being held in the back, so I placed my order and while I had to pay up front I didn't mind. As the lady walked out from the backroom and handed over the stone, instantly I felt a strong connect from the item in my hand. Looking at the stone in my hand, ignoring the lady behind the register, I stared at the item rubbing a finger over the top of it.

I almost felt clam, it clearly had to do with the fact that the Stone, while the shell was purple, the inside was so incredibility dark, it almost felt familiar. Shaking my head away from those thoughts, I nodded to the slightly weirded out shop clerk before turning and making my way out of the store.

As I stepped out of the store, I looked down at the Stone in my hand, I wonder if this is what Vaporeon felt when she saw the Water Stone I had. Speaking of which, I still had it, just with the bubbles that seemed to almost float in the Stone itself missing. It had been about three minutes after I left the store, when I decided I had found a good enough secluded spot.

Reaching down to the fourth pokeball on my sash, I pulled Misdreavus' ball off before tapping the button and tossed it into the air. As she was appearing out of the ball, and after I had caught it and placed it back on my sash, I moved my right hand behind my back. My ghost looked around for a moment before looking over at me.

_"What's happening Captain?"_ I gave her a smile, still having my arm behind my back, before saying.

"I got a surprise for you, I think you're going to like it" She seemed to realize for the first time, that we were in a city. She spun around for a moment looking around, as if to just make sure, before looking at me with a look that showed she knew what I had on me, and she was excited.

Giving her a smile, I moved my arm out from behind my back and held out the Stone in front of her. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement as she looked at the Stone before looking up at me, giving her a nod, she floated straight forward and tapped her forehead to the Dusk Stone, as immediately her form began to glow.

After a second the light surrounding her dimmed down to reveal my now purple ghost, Mismagius. She looked down at herself before letting out a loud yell of glee, before tackling me. Smiling just as much as she was, with the now dulled Dusk Stone in my hand, I wrapped my arms around her new form.

"How are you feeling Mismagius?" She just pressed her face into my chest a little harder, not enough just yet to topple me over. As I listened to her start laughing with happiness, I just continued to smile, while giving her a pat on her new hat. After a few seconds she floated back a bit before telling me.

_"Captain, that was awesome! That Stone is awesome. You're awesome. And I'm even more awesome. Everything is awesome!"_ I just chuckled as I listened to her rant, trying to describe just how awesome it is. I gotta say, I was kind of getting curious about what it felt like, it might take awhile but maybe one day I'll get there.

Shaking my head, I let her continue to show her happiness for a good few more minutes before she seemed to begin to teeter off on how many more times she could say awesome.

"Come on Mismagius, you need to get use to your body and I need to find some directions to this hidden Gym" She nodded before promptly flipping herself upsides down and began to float upside down with me, I just gave her a small laugh as she seemed to have a bit of trouble keeping her balance.

It wasn't hard to find out the location from the nurse at the Pokemon Center. It also wasn't even that far away, at least in comparison to the amount of walking that I had been doing recently, so it wasn't that bad. It would still be a little over two hours of walking though which would be annoying, as that meant at least four just spent on travel.

But that just meant I would have to hurry then I guess, it was only about ten in the morning, which meant if I kept pace with what I was told at worse, it would only take me about maybe five hours to get my badge and get back, and it would only be about three in the afternoon which gave me plenty of time to do other stuff.

Like plan how I'm going to manage to get to Cinnabar, I could probably afford a ticket, but actually finding one going there seemed to be a problem that I didn't think would really be taken in consideration. But like I said, I could deal with that later, right now I had to find a Gym to challenge.

* * *

It had taken a little more than two hours, closer to four sadly, but I blame that solely on the fact that it appears the map I was given was either really out of date or the nurse really didn't like me. I figured that out pretty quickly but afterwards it was quite hard to find a way back to the main road after only fallowing the map for about twenty minutes.

Needless to say when I did find the Gym I wasn't sure if I was more glad to see the old styled mansion like building or annoyed that Koga decided it would be a great idea to have it so far away from the city it was suppose to be apart. Though it did give Mismagius plenty of time to adjust which was nice, on a side note, she really seemed to like having arms.

Walking up to the front doors I pushed it open and walked inside while looking around, completely ignoring the fact that I shouldn't be able see at all in the near pitch dark room, I gotta say it's great being me. Anyway looking around for a moment I noted that at least two of the walls were differently colored than the rest.

Oh yeah, wasn't this place about tricks and traps. Well screw that, I don't feel like playing. Looking over to Mismagius, who was currently using Double Team as a mirror, and while I thought it was adorable, this wasn't exactly the time.

"Hey Mismagius, would you mind looking around and finding someone. Once you do, just Shadow Hop me near by ok? I don't feel like knowing what happens when I surprise a ninja" My voice seemed to snap her attention away from herself as she gave me a salute before floating upwards into the ceiling.

I wouldn't mind going through the Gym normally, with all the traps and tricks or whatever else because why not. But I didn't really want to, maybe it was because of the other stories the other me has written about ninja's but this place just makes me uncomfortable.

Thinking of which, I looked around the room again, I wasn't sure why, probably paranoia but I just couldn't help thinking that in a mansion full of ninja, that at least someone was watching me. I would have noted if some kind of illusion was up, after all if there was only one thing that I had the right to brag about as a Pokemon, it would be my skill in illusions.

And the room was almost completely one piece, so I wasn't sure how someone could watch me even if they wanted. Maybe a ghost type but why would one of them be in a poison Gym. God this is going to bug me until I'm three cities past this isn't it. After a moment Mismagius floated back down from the ceiling and told me.

_"Captain! I found one!"_ I gave her a grateful nod, before looking around once more. After a second I turned back to Mismagius and gave her a second nod letting her know I was ready. She dove into my shadow as I felt it shift under me in a way I almost wasn't expecting, it seems like evolution helped her out on transportation it seems, as I seemed to slide into my shadow instead of drop.

Appearing out of a nearby wall shadow I looked at Mismagius who was in the process of humming happily to herself, pleased at the quick progress she made via evolution. Looking around the room, I noted there was only one door in the room besides the almost obvious rotating wall. I grabbed my ghost's attention as I pointed at the door with a questioning look.

She only shook her head, so I turned from where I was facing and made my way towards the fake wall and pushing a side of it causing it to rotate around it's axis, letting me pass threw, while my ghost just went straight threw the wall itself. Looking around the room for a moment was all it took before my eyes zero'd in on the man in the center of the room with crossed arms and with his eyes closed.

After a second he looked up at me, like he was expecting me, which meant I was being watched, I knew that I would be spending an annoying amount of time trying to figure out how. It couldn't be physic, I would have literary seen threw anything one would be able to do, and I still doubt a ghost was involved.

Whatever I'll think on it later, right now I have a battle to win after all. So with that I gave the man a smile showing I wasn't impressed that he noticed I entered the room and the he seemed to expect me, even if on the inside I was, if only because I was curious as how he did it. After a second I said.

"Nice to meet you, I hope you're Koga because otherwise this is going to be a little awkward if I just broke into some poor guys haunted house, while looking for the Gym" Humor, it seemed, was lost on him as he just gave me a stern look before walking to the end of the big room we were in before saying.

"You are not mistaken, I am Koga the Gym leader of Fuchsia, I assume you are a challenger. Very well, I accept your challenge, this will be a four on four battle, with substitutions allowed for you the challenger. Prepare yourself!" I gave him a nod before stepping back a little, to get closer to the wall before giving a nod to Mismagius, letting her know she was out first.

She gave me a happy smile, before floating out towards the middle of the arena, while Koga looked over my ghost before pulling a ball out from somewhere I wasn't sure, before looking at me and said.

"The second my Pokemon is released the battle will start, their will be no pausing between the enemy appearing and battle beginning, this is your one warning" Interesting, I gave him a nod after a second. He looked down at the ball in his hand for a second before tossing it into the air and as I saw what was released I already had a command already coming out past my lips.

* * *

**Mismagius finally evolved, good for her, out of all the evolution on the team she was the one that I knew was going to happen last but I didn't really think about when that would actually happen, for some reason I just figured I would do it when Fuchsia got visited, and that was the only amount of thought I put into where Kyu was going to get a Dusk Stone. Also the Dusk Stone's effect on Kyu was something I thought would be interesting to add, after reading up on the description of the stone itself.**

**I don't know why but I like doing Gym leader cliff-hangers, also does anyone know how Koga kept track of Kyu in the main room, their is an actual answer to this and I wonder if anyone is going to figure it out.**


	28. Fuchsia Gym

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

"Swift, then into the shadows" I did not want to test if that golbat had Confuse Ray nor did I want to see the effect it would have on Mismagius. So I had her get out of there while also scoring a hit that she didn't have to aim, Koga didn't seem to like that as he called out right after.

"Pursuit, Golbat! Don't let it get away" I watched as the golbats speed seemed to multiple as it dashed straight at my ghost, even going straight threw the stars from Swift. I wasn't sure who would make it first, but I didn't know enough about Pursuit to want to test out speeding it, so.

"Mystical Fire, push it away" It was a move she learned from evolving, the only one from what I've seen though I do have a suspicion that she picked something else up. But that didn't matter as I watched as Mismagius took a deep breath and a ball of almost multi colored fire shot from her mouth, slamming into the golbat and pushing it back.

"Foresight Golbat, then use Mean Look" That wasn't good, watching as Mismagius seemed to just bounce out of the shadow she was in, I didn't know that move could work like that. Fine if shadow hopping isn't going to work then we'll just have to switch things up then.

"Confuse Ray then Double Team into constant Shadow Balls" If he wanted to keep my ghost out of the shadows then I'll just make it harder to keep track of her than before. The Confuse Ray connected, and right after that I knew she had this, as dozens of copies seemed to spiral out of her form.

"Focus Golbat, Haze" That would be annoying, at least would would have been if his Pokemon managed to get the move off before getting hit by a Shadow Ball from the side, and then another, and another, it wasn't long before about six Shadow Balls had connected and the golbat looked to be in bad shape. Of course that's when it snapped out of it's confusion as it managed to get a Haze off, getting rid of all the illusions.

"Good job Golbat, now Bite" The bat flew in a line right at my ghost who, thankfully was in between attacks so I managed to call out a move she could pull off.

"Protect! Mismagius" She barely got it up in time but she did get it up, which was all that was needed to block the attack. Counter attack time then.

"One last Shadow Ball" Needless to say the point blank attack knocked the bat out, I ignored Koga as he returned his Pokemon. Looking at Mismagius, she seemed a little tired, which made sense, she wasn't built nor had planned for that strategy. She wasn't one of full frontal attacks, that Mean Look put her in an uncomfortable position.

Thankfully she had more than one trick, though to be fair, the original plan for that strategy I made was suppose to be with her also being in the shadows while her illusions were creating chaos. I didn't actually think I would be using any of it in this battle though, as my ghost still wasn't exactly a stamina monster even post evolution, though it certainly helped.

That's when Koga sent out his next Pokemon, it was a venomoth. Sadly my weirdly all encompassing knowledge of a Pokemon's learnable moves had a few blank spots for some Pokemon I either just never used or didn't want to look into, and this is one of them. So I would have to be careful then.

"Try Shadow Hopping, once more, if it doesn't work then Mystical Fire" Sadly for the two of us, it seems that the Mean Look hadn't just worn out just yet as Mismagius couldn't move into her shadow. I noted Koga was waiting for something as she charged her attack, and then he spoke.

"Foresight, then Disable, Venomoth" Damn, her only Fire type move is gone for the time being, as I watched the fire that was beginning to form fizzle out. This was getting annoying with all the move blockage.

"Hex, Mismagius" The attack landed home, and while it didn't do as much as I would have liked, it wasn't near as draining as Shadow Ball. And I couldn't afford for her most used attack to be disabled.

"Psychic, Venomoth, trap it" Oh thank the god that I don't believe in. Actually why does a Poison type Gym Leader have a Pokemon with a Psychic move? Whatever, I don't care.

"Use Me First" While it might not be something she had used before, the type advantage mostly made up for that, as the Poison type was launched backwards, giving me time, while it was recovering to call out to my ghost.

"Now Pain Split" It wouldn't do much in terms of healing but, in terms of exhaustion, well lets say Mismagius was in much better condition, while the venomoth's stamina and heath had taken a big hit from the last two attacks.

"Venomoth, Super Sonic" A sound based move, I really hoped this works.

"Mismagius, Hyper Voice" I bit into my lip in pain as a loud screeching filled the arena, that move was easily my least favorite out of every move the team has put together. But it did work thankfully, as the much louder sounds simply put made the sonic waves close to useless.

"Finish this with Shadow Ball" The attack was luanched the second the words left my lips but sadly Koga didn't seem to want to go down in peace as he called out at the last second.

"Disable Venomoth" The attack still connected and still knocked the venomoth out, but from the annoyed face on my ghost it appears that Shadow Ball was also gone. That's three moves now, this was getting annoying. The Leader reached down and grabbed another pokeball before tossing it into the air revealing a weezing. Ok at least I know about this one.

"Sludge Bomb" I didn't forget the rule, but I also didn't expect him to start the second the ball released. Fine then.

"Payback" I didn't like that my ghost had finally taken a hit, but the doubled damage was good, as she dashed forwards and slammed into the floating balls of gas. Though I din't like how close she got, something Koga took advantage of.

"Now Weezing, Assurance" Damn, the attack connected before I could call out otherwise as the Dark type move hit hard. Launching my ghost a good couple yards away before she managed to get control of her floating again. Weezing's were annoyingly tanky, so I'll just have to get around that.

"Pain Split, then Double Team" I need to get Mismagius some health back along with getting some time to think. I wasn't giving that though as the Leader called out.

"Use Clear Smog now Weezing" My ghost out mostly out of the way of the damaging part of the attack, and even managed to get some use of Pain Split up, but not a lot, and now all the Double Teams were gone. This was really annoying, I need to think of someway to counter not being able to use shadows.

"Continual Hex Mismagius" The attacks mostly missed, but that wasn't the point, right now I needed to improvise a completely new strategy that couldn't just be disabled in someway. I didn't have much time as the constant attacks would wear down on Mismagius fast, but I didn't need long, just was time to think.

"Stop" She stopped her constant attacks and the reaction was instant as Koga threw his hand forwards to counter attack to make up for the lost damage he could have made while the weezing had to dodge.

"Now Weezing, Sludge Bomb, then attack it with Rollout!" Not what I was particularly going for but it works.

"Dodge the Sludge Bomb, let the Rollout get close then Protect to pin it and Hyper Voice" She only just dodged but dodged she did, as the Pokemon got close before being stopped as it hit the Protect, and that's when my plan came into motion, my ghost floated upwards pushing the Protect downwards, pinning the weezing to the ground before screaming, point blank, with no chance of getting away.

It was risky, as I was weaponizing a completely defensive move, and Mismagius wasn't exactly strong enough to pin a Pokemon down like weezing for long. But I didn't need long, just long enough for the timers on the Disables and Mean Looks to wear off. This was completely for stalling. While the defeat of the weezing was just a happy coincidence.

Watching as Koga returned his Pokemon, I looked over at Mismagius, who while tired seemed very proud of herself. I thought about returning her for a moment but quickly decided against it. She needed this, as the only member to actively lose in a Gym battle, this was a point of pride for her, and I wouldn't take away her chance at redemption, even if it was only in her eyes, as I would never blame her.

So as the last pokeball opened up to reveal a muk, I didn't waste anymore time as before calling out to my friend.

"Shadow Hop, with Pain Split, you'll need to energy" muks after all are even more tanky than weezings and had much better endurance, this wasn't a battle that Mismagius could win by stalling out. Thankfully that didn't mean I was planning on doing that in the first place.

Though it did drag on as Mismagius popped in and out of her shadow in completely different spots every time, making sure to stay completely random in movement, and every time she did pop her head out she stole a little bit of health from the muk. It was about after five minutes that Koga finally seemed to time out the pattern I had noticed after the first few Shadow Hops.

"Now Muk, Sludge Wave behind you" Like I said, I saw the pattern minutes ago, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to get a trap put in place, as I called out right after.

"Mismagius, Mystical Fire on it" I smirked as the sludge caught fire and lead back to the source, it wasn't prefect as some of the attack did hit Mismagius, but at this point she had more than enough health back to endure it. Speaking of the burning slduge, the second it made it's way back to muk, the Pokemon instanlty got burned, which meant.

"Now Hex" Double damage on a Pokemon if it has a status condition, this is the first time this situation has actually happened but the effect of the damage was big as it almost lifted the muk of the ground, and as it toppled over itself I grinned as Koga returned his final Pokemon, with that badge number six has been obtained. Koga seemed to accept defeat quite well as he walked over and said.

"I knew Shadow Sneak must have been an important part of your fighting style, but I had no idea that without it you were playing with less than half your full might, at least until you regained it during your fight with my Muk. You are an excellent stagiest, I must say. So I'm honored to give you this Soul badge"

I think that was the first proper speech I've gotten after a gym battle, it only took six tries but I got there I guess. Still I gave him a nod, before pulling the badge off a scroll, that he had on him for some reason, flipping open my case, I placed the badge in it's correct spot before snapping it shut and dropping it make into my bag. Looking up at the man I said.

"Thanks for the battle, it was the most improvised one I've had in a while" I got a nod in return, so with that I looked over towards Mismagius and gave a questioning look, which she just huffed at before I was dropping into my shadow, letting me leave the mansion without having to walk threw it.

* * *

**Yay another badge, I gotta say, I wasn't ever really planning on most of the gyms being a single Pokemon sweep, well sweep is putting it a little high up their, if Mismagius didn't have Pain Split she would have gone down to the third Pokemon out. Anyway, See ya.**


	29. Plans for Cinnabar's travel

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

It took a while and honesty I didn't have anything else to blame this time but myself for it taking so long. But in the end I did finally found the Pokemon Center once more, currently I was sitting in the main lobby while waiting for the healing for Mismagius to be done. I also had another reason but it wasn't late enough for that yet.

So instead of doing that, I was instead sitting down while scrolling down a list of items that were currently being sold at the nearby stores. Their wasn't as many as I would have liked but it did have a few that I wouldn't mind getting my hands on. Like something super potions, and it appeared that there is a specific food store here that sells type based food.

While I wouldn't get a ton of each type, as no one on my team really cared about the normal food we ate, so maybe it could work as something close to dessert or something. Looking over the list once more, I got bored and moved onto a different tab, this time looking at ships nearby that are selling tickets to Cinnabar.

Their wasn't as many as I was hoping, only three, two of them where cruise ships that honestly were way to over priced for only about at worst two days on the sea, to be worth it. And the other was a import/export ship that was just in the harbor to stock up on certain items that were running low at the island and wouldn't be taking passengers.

While I didn't particular care about money, though I will admit I am a normally greedy person, I think that the cost for a single ticket shouldn't cost near four thousand bloody dollars. So either I would burn almost a third of my total cash and then have to spend a similar amount to get back to land, or figure something else out. There was practically no planes going there either.

Though there were tons of planes leaving the island, bloody tourist spots. Some more research later, I learned that there was a ship up in Vermilion that would be heading to Cinnabar soon, at almost a third of the cost for some reason. The only problem was, that was about a month away, and the ship left in a week, so that was out.

This is why I hate making travel plans, I mean, I could use the bike path, that I heard was basically done at this point. I'll have to see if I can walk it instead of using a bike. It wouldn't be to much of a problem, at least it better not be. I really didn't want to have to wait until the next few ships came into port that would be heading to Cinnabar.

As while their was a ship only used as transport, it would only be arriving in about three weeks, which made it about as viable as everything else. Honestly way was this shore town, have so little ship transportation, it was headache inducing, so the only thing I could see still being an option is the bike path, which would be pretty quick to be fair.

The path itself cut a lot of corners that walking did, it would take about a day total, while riding a bike, usually without any breaks in-between, from what I've heard from nearby idle conversation, which I wasn't sure how actuate it was. But still, for me, if I walk it, it would take about maybe two or so days without sleep which I could do but it would be annoying.

If Luxray could help out, then that would be cut down to about a day with breaks. I wonder how Pokemon mounts are counted when it comes to a bike path. Actually, I wonder if I'm light enough for Pidgeotto, he's quite strong, and I'm only like twenty pounds. At max speed, he could make it in about half a day normally, so with me, it would be about the same.

Well unless my math went wrong in there somewhere, but I don't think so. Sitting back in my chair I looked at the screen I hadn't been using for the last few minutes, being to stuck in thought. I'll look into it tomorrow, it was way to late for me to do it today, and I still needed to do what I needed to do.

I glanced over at a nearby clock, and noted that while late, it wasn't late enough to place my call, damn time zones. Sighing to myself I looked up at the ceiling again for a moment before sitting up properly and started typing into the search bar something else I figured I might as well look into.

It wasn't as interesting or near as important as what I had been looking into just a couple minutes before, but I was curious so I looked into it anyway. What I was looking into was the current records for the Indigo League, I had been called a Pokemon genius/prodigy more times than I think is normal from random trainers, that I've met in the wild to not see a streak.

And I already knew that my perspective on age to skill ratio was all kinda of out of wack. Games that involved a ten year old being the Champion of a region would do that to a person. So I decided to see how much weight was really put in having to be older to be a good trainer.

I was mildly surprised to see that almost exclusively people from the age seventeen to twenty-three were the ones that won the most Pokemon leagues, most people at that point got good enough to win before going off and doing something else, usually becoming a Ranger or something similar.

And in recorded history the closes a first year trainer only got to top four before losing, and there was only three people in recent history who won in their second to third year as a trainer. Steven, Cynthia, and some person named Janice, who I didn't recognize which either meant it was a throw away name or some kind of important OC.

But all that's besides the point as I read, that even though they won their respective leagues so early in there careers the two Champions that I recognized, didn't actually become Regional Champions, and not just League Champions, until both were in their twenties. Yes their was a difference, Regional is well for a region and you have to be stronger than all elite four members, like in the game.

While League Champion was a much more common title, for someone who has won a Pokemon League, and it only lasted a year before the next League starts up to replace the winner with the next Champion of the League. Their was another Champion title that was gained, from beating the Elite Four and either winning against the regional Champion or at least defeating half their current team, one can gain a permanent Champion title.

Of course hardly anyone actually managed the last one, which lead it to be surprisingly the most popular title, gaining over time, the unofficial prefix 'traveling'. I got to say, out of all them I knew that was the one that sounded the best and the one I would certainly be going for. Traveling Champion, I got to say it didn't sound bad. But I wasn't close to there yet.

I just realized I had gotten off topic, anyway, the main point that I was trying to make, was that most beginner trainers spend the first two years just getting their badges before challenging the league and even then not getting very far. So considering I've gotten six badges in five months, was apparently a point of interest.

All in all, my ego while not exploding as I didn't know how I would fair against any of the Elite Four members, did increase some. But I pushed that down, ego while quite fun to make jokes about, wasn't something I liked to have to deal with, it's made me make stupid decisions in the past and now it wouldn't be any different so might as well avoid it all together.

Whatever, curiosity satisfied for the time being I stood up after switching the computer off, I looked at the time once more before deciding, if she wasn't up by now then it was her own fault. Walking over a different part of the Center where the videophones were, I sat down before punching in a few numbers, for the Jupiter Lab in Unova, that's right my mind finally remembered what her number is.

As the screen loaded up a black screen to wait for the call to either be accepted or declined, I looked down slightly at the last pokeball on my sash. It had been giving me a bloody headache since I gotten it, so now I'm going to see how I can finally store it somewhere safe. Looking back up at the screen, I waited for a few more seconds before the screen changed into a view of what appeared to be a desk, with a very tired woman at it.

"Hey Professor" She stared up at me for a moment before blinking and with that blink, she seemed to recognized me then. Sitting up a little she said.

"Oh Kyu! I almost didn't recognize you, I like the hair, it kind of suits you. Why are you call me at four in the morning?" I didn't think the first thing she would say would be about my hair. Also, four? I thought it was later, oh well she's still up.

"Sorry for calling so early for you, but the phones here get cut off at midnight. I'm calling because I was wondering about the six Pokemon limit, I kinda of filled my team up, and I did some reading and well, I didn't find anything about not having more than six. So I decided to consult my expert on the matter" She seemed to stare off into space for a moment before seemingly coming to an answer.

"Well, no league itself has any rule against having more than six on ones person, you just can't use them. It's us professors that implement that rule for new trainers so they don't go on a catching spree, it's to help trainers get use to both taking care of and learning about their Pokemon"

That's interesting, and it made sense as to why I couldn't find it in any of the rules and laws that I looked threw.

"Oh good to know, is there a way that I can get that limit removed?" It would be nice to not have to worry about having to trade out my family. While I don't think I would ever get so many other Pokemon that I wouldn't be able to take care of them all, I would like to at least have more than six, when I do finally catch another Pokemon.

"Sadly the answer is no. I don't mean to belittle you Kyu, and while you might handle having more than the normal number of six, it's a rule among us professors not to remove the limit until at least the trainer as a year or so of experience, and can prove that they can handle the responsibility"

Well that was annoying, but I could see the logic in it, while if I can't get my limit expanded then I might as well see if I can at least get rid of the current slot I wasn't using.

"Oh ok then, could you do me a favor then, I caught a Pokemon a while back so that he couldn't be caught by anyone else, the thing is he isn't on my team, I'm holding on to it w=so he can't be caught. Is their a way to send you his empty pokeball so I can at least free up the slot I've been using for him?" Their are so many half truths in that. She seemed to think on it for a second before nodding.

"Sure that wouldn't be a problem, I'll have to look into your account to manually switch your current party from six to five, something the system normally does, as long as the pokeball has the Pokemon in it. But I don't see any other reason to not hold on to it for you" I gave her a grateful nod before telling her.

"Thanks, that'll help out a lot. I'll let you get back to what I assume was you trying to get some sleep, after I send the ball over" She gave me a nod before yawning and cutting the call. Standing up I pulled my pokeball off my sash and placed it into a nearby transfer machine, before putting in the location and watched as it vanished.

It was like a weight had just been lifted off my shoulders. That pokeball has been a consistent source of stress for me since I gotten it. Moving away from the machine, I now only had to wait for Mismagius to be healed up before settling down for the night. Tomorrow would be busy but it wouldn't be to bad.

* * *

**Fun fact, in terms of chapters, this chapter makes this story the longest chapter-wise story I currently have. Isn't that neat.**

**So Kyu finally got rid of his pokeball, which is good, besides that the stuff with the champion titles, well two of them were already basically a thing, while the other I thought would also be a thing as a way to solidify ones status as a champion level trainer without having to deal with constantly winning leagues or dealing with helping run a region.**

**Anyway, See ya.**


	30. Bridge travel to Sunny Town

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

Turns out while not banned, riding on a Pokemon was for some reason frowned upon by the toil man. But that didn't stop me, as I was now at the moment laying on the back of Luxray's head, as a Zorua while he walked down the narrow bike path. And while it was hot out, with their not being any cover from trees to stop the sun from beaming down on us, I enjoyed it.

It had been, in my opinion, to long since I really got to spend any time with my son that didn't involve training. So it was nice to just to have some time together while having some normally, if random, small talk every now and again. Like our current conversation about food.

_"Dad, why do we all eat the something if their are special blends?" _That was a weird question, I answered honestly but I was a little worried that he didn't like the food I got. If he doesn't like it he should tell me. Though I did get some new kind recenlty so hopefully if it is a problem I can use that before getting more.

_"Simple, your Dad's cheap, still if any of you don't like it. Then I'll make sure to stock up on what you all like. Just let me know, if you don't like it you just need to say something"_ He shook his head, which jostled me about for a second as I slide down his neck some, before pulling myself back up while my Son gave an apology before telling me.

_"No, I'm fine, just wondering. That nice human that we beat back at that rock building, made some nice food. So I was just wondering why it's different"_ Good, I would hate it if he or any of my team was eating something they didn't like, though I should still probably switch it up at some point, the same thing over and over could get repetitive.

"His name is Brock, Luxray" He gave a nod, which jostled me a little from atop of his head.

_"Still you all were a bit busy eating but the answer is that he specially made them for each type, though he hasn't perfected all the type based food yet. You remember that bit of food he gave me? Yeah that was bitter"_ He let out a giggle which didn't work as well as it should have with his deeper toned voice but I still found it adorable, even though I did make sure to huff indignantly.

_"Yeah, I remember you made a funny face!" _I didn't think it was that bad of a face, though to be fair it was very and I mean very bitter. Still I let out a laugh of my own as Luxray seemed to remember that memory with great clarity as he giggled again. Though I couldn't help but add onto that, one of his fails when it comes to food.

_"Yeah it wasn't good, though I believe I have a certain memory back at a certain forest where you tried to eat some human food only to have to cough it out"_ To be fair, it was back when I thought I was still human, hell it was back when he was still a shinx, but it still was a funny memory, when he tried to eat a uncooked MRE, from the first set of rations the other me gave me. Only to get a face full of powder.

_"Daaaad! You said you wouldn't bring that up again! How was I suppose to know it was suppose to have water in it!"_ I just chuckled as I gave him a pat on the head, ignoring his whining tone as I told him.

_"If I got to remember some embarrassing event then so do you"_ I just smiled to myself as I could practically feel him pout under me. Yeah this was nice, just sitting here being bathed by the sun, and while it was hot, I didn't mind, the wave sounds of the water below us, actually gave me a feeling of the beach.

And while it might not be my favorite vacation location, it was still something that relaxed me. All in all today had been a pretty good day. At least it was going that way until, I felt Luxray's head drift upwards some as he seemed to hear something. Giving him a curious look, that he couldn't see, I asked.

_"Hear something Son?"_ He took a moment to think on it, seeming to try and place what the sound was before telling me.

_"I think it's a bunch of bikes"_ Well not surprising, this is a bike path after all, but from what he's inferring is that their is a lot of them coming this way. I wonder if we'll have to move off onto the unfinished road for a bit to let them get threw. That's when a bunch of near idiotic looking teenagers began to come into sight.

It was a little sad to look at, it was a clear imitation of a bike gang, but that was kind of ruined with the fact that they all were riding bicycles, hell some of them had training wheels. After a moment they noticed up as they slowly pulled to a stop, as they, from what I assume, tried to look intimating. Which didn't really work. And then they started speaking, and lost all credit.

"Hey! What are some Pokemon doing on the bridge? Are you two little guys lost? Is your trainer around?" Well at least they weren't idiotic jerks, just idiots. Standing up off my Son's head, I hopped down and pulled my illusion up, bringing me up onto there level just about in height, while ignoring their gasps and said.

"Sorry wasn't expecting to run into anyone, is their something you all want? If not can we just move on past? I want to get to the other side before the sun goes down" The guy with the comparatively stupid, but sadly in this world average, looking hair who seemed to be in charge of the group of teens just looked at me for a moment before saying.

"Uhhh...What?" I stared back at him for a second, and when he didn't saying anything else, I just told him.

"I'll take that as a yes, bye" Giving a nod to Luxray, the two of us moved past the group, and after a few seconds, once I was sure they were to surprised to really do anything intelligent, I dropped out of my illusion and jumped onto Luxray's back, before making my way back to were I had been resting. After a second Luxray said.

_"Um, Dad what just happened?"_ I looked down at him for a second, before looking back up, as I tried to really come up with an answer that would make sense. It was surprisingly hard, after a moment I looked down at Luxray and told him.

_"I'll be honest, I'm not exactly sure myself. But what I do know is, those people are weird, and coming from me that says something" _He didn't seem to like that.

_"You're not weird Dad!"_ Oh? I believe I need to hold up to my status as a parent.

_"Weird is a word used for people and Pokemon that do things that aren't usually seen as normal. I apply to a lot of things that isn't normally seen as usual. Doesn't mean anything other to put a broad word on something, weird doesn't mean bad, everyone is in some way different to others just some people and Pokemon are a little more out there, which is why the word 'weird' exists"_

I wonder if that's even what he was talking about, or I misread the situation. It wouldn't be good if I'm the type of parent that turns everything into a lecture, those type of people annoy me. Still I didn't say anything else and hoped I said the right then. He seemed to think on it for a moment before nodding to himself. Afterwards he told me.

_"Yeah, I guess you are a little weird then"_ ...I'm going to take that as a success on my part. Good for me, besides all the stress about wondering if I'm a terrible role model, and trying to not say the wrong thing, and having to be constantly aware about their emotional state, and being able to pick up on clues that they need something, and a few other small things, being a parent isn't to hard.

_"Maybe just a little. Still we should be nearby the shore, those kids weren't very sweaty or at least didn't look it. Which means that they haven't been out very long, so that probably means that the end of this bike path should be coming to an end soon" _He nodded to my statement, and seemed to get a kick to his step as he started moving just a little faster than before, telling me.

_"That's good. Hey, Dad? Do you think you think when we get to land, we can get something to eat with the rest of the team?"_ I looked down at him for a second at little worried before telling him right after.

_"Of course we will. Are you hungry Luxray? If you are I'm fine with talking a break here. We're almost at land like I said, a small rest wouldn't hurt"_ Was that why he asked about food earlier? If so, why didn't I notice, I made sure that we took a lunch break but that was a while ago. I really should have checked to make sure he was fine.

Luxray broke me out of my panicking by saying.

_"Huh? Oh no, I'm fine Dad, just kind of missing the other members of the team. I like just being out with you, but it's a little strange to not have the others around"_ Oh, ok, I was glad that I didn't accidentally screw up. He was right though, it was a little strange for me as well, but I normally had someone out, with Luxray he was almost always out with the others, so it was weirder for him.

_"Yeah it is a little weird. When we get to the land, I'll think of something for everyone to do. How about that? It'd be good for the team to do something together that isn't training, we all having done something like that in a while"_ He seemed to like that idea, if the happy sound he made was anything to go by.

I am not sure what all of us will do though, maybe a picnic, no that's basically what we all have done since I've been on the road, going from city to city. So maybe something equally simple, I'd be surprised if their isn't a park at the closest city or town, or wherever I end up at the end of this bridge. Now all I need to do is actually get there.

* * *

It took about another thirty minutes but we did in the end get to the end of the bridge, and completely ignored the confused man that was at the other sides watch post. It also turns out, that I was in some place called Sunny Town, which was about three or so days walk from Celadon.

After about ten or so minutes of looking around to find the town's Pokemon Center. Walking into the building, I looked around the mostly empty room for a moment, before making my way over to the check in spot to register a room. While it wasn't overly late, the time being about six in the afternoon, it was still turning to night and I wanted to at least stay the night before heading out again.

While I wasn't exactly tired, with Luxray doing basically all the walking for the both of us, I wanted to get my team checked up on. It had been awhile since the entire team had a examination. Plus I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to find a park for my team to have some off time to talk and play with each other, that didn't involve walking.

So I gave all my team's balls to the nurse with some reluctance and went over to the nearest map, that Pokemon Centers usually had. They would only be getting a few hours to mess around as I didn't want them to stay up all night. But that should be enough for them all to relax some, and to talk.

* * *

**This was a weird chapter to write for some reason, I have no idea why but I ended up with about three different takes on the conversation Kyu and Luxray had. And rewrote the bike gangs very short conversation about four times in total. Anyway, See ya.**


	31. The Game Corner

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

Sunny Town was pretty boring, so after some rest, I set out pretty early after only about a day there. It was about four days of walking later when I finally entered Celadon, and while it was a little late at night, I wasn't sure if I would stay any longer than I had to before setting out again.

All I really need is to restock on water, something I normally buy just and absolute ton of every time I'm low on it. And currently I was worriedly low on it, so I was in the Celadon department store currently just tossing water jugs into the hand basket I took at the from of the small store, that was inside a massive building.

I was also planning to look into getting some TMs while I was here as this, out of basically every other place in Kanto, had the largest stock of TMs. While I wouldn't be getting anything crazy, I did in fact have my eye on one TM specifically. Thunderbolt, it is a move that will give Luxray a better long ranged single target electric attack.

And surprisingly Mismagius, turns out, can also learn it as well which gives her a nice powerful, while weaker than if Luxray used it, electric type move. I also planned on looking at the others moves a little as well after purchasing the TM, to see if their was anything else I should buy, but besides that, I would be setting out onward to Vermilion after I left this building.

Sadly, after looking around the stores for a bit, I didn't find anything that I really wanted to get TM wise. But I did find a smaller store off to the side, that sold more specialized food, so I bought some more of that as well. After all that looking around, I was finally leaving the store, when I noted that a Jenny was running, in my general direction, with a growlithe at her side.

The direction they were going turned much more sharply towards me as the fire puppy barked and darted left, the direction I was currently walking in. All ready seeing where this was going I stopped and waited for her to arrive close enough to me, I was going to ask her what she wanted, but I didn't have the time as she already beat me to the punch.

"Hey! You're Kyu right? My sister talked about you. Anyway no time for introduction, from what I've heard you've helped the police with a group called Team Rocket before right?" I just looked at her for a second before nodding, I was a little curious about why she was asking but I'm pretty sure I already knew, and that meant, I probably wouldn't be leaving Celadon tonight, great.

"Oh you are? Good! Listen, we have gotten reports that Team Rocket has been planning something involving the recently set up Game Corner. These rumors don't give information sadly for a warrant, but I did hear from my family that you've been helping out when it comes to this group, and just a little while ago, I became aware that you passed by Sunny Town.

"So I figured that you would be coming here next, and thankfully I was right. Look, this won't be official for anything, but would you mind looking into this Game Corner for me, it would be a big help if you can find something to confirm that Team Rocket is planning something. So will you help?"

I looked at her for about ten seconds, mostly to process the information dump I've just been given. Last time I checked, the whole thing with the Game Corner was just something that happened in the games not the show. So why was this happening here, when it's clear I'm in the show not the games.

And another thing was, apparently I'm a known figure in the police department now for helping out against Team Rocket. I'm not sure how I feel about that. While I don't mind being known about I don't really like that I'm a, even if it is a mild and not even in a negative light, focus point for the police.

Whatever I'll think more on it later, right now I have an answer to give. And it's not like the answer is going to be surprisingly either, I mean it's Team Rocket, like hell am I going to not ruin their day or just in general makes life for them harder. They've annoyed me way to much for that.

"Don't worry, I'll look into it, though don't expect immediate results. I'm going to have a look around the place before going and looking for members" I received a thankful nod and a bow with a thank you attached to it, before the police officer nodded to her partner Pokemon and turned to walk off.

As they walked away, I wondered how they knew I was in town. It wasn't like I was exactly hiding as I have had Luxray out by my side since I've gotten here, which was a dead give away for anyone that knows of or about me. Though I did have to return him because of some policies that the department store had.

Sighing to myself, I looked upward at the sky for a moment, it was dark out but I wouldn't be getting any sleep, might as well get this over with so I could make my way over to Saffron, then from there, I needed to get to Vermilion, something that if I rushed I might be able to get to one of the first ferries that are heading to Cinnabar.

Looking back at the entrance to the department, I began to make my way back inside, after all I need a camera now. If they need evidence then I'll make sure they'll get plenty of it.

* * *

Walking up to the Game corner with a illusioned hoodie on, so I could use it to shadow my face and to hide my hair. Mostly because I was also practically on the capture on sight list Team Rocket had, well if they had one. I'd be surprised if they don't actually now that I'm thinking on it.

Anyway, besides that, I currently had my sneaky ghost in my shadow as back up if I needed it and was to busy to reach down to my chest and grab one of my other teammates. Hopefully that won't be needed though, so with that I walked into the building while looking around.

It was bigger than it was in the games, that was for sure but that was kind of expected. The place was lined wall to wall with some more lines in the middle just filled with slot machines. I ignored all of that and instead made my way towards the back, after all what good is meta knowledge if I didn't abuse it.

So with that, I made my way to the back of the building before making my way towards the right, and a couple minutes of searching later. I found a interesting poster with a switch hidden behind it. Pulling out my new camera I took a picture of it and looked down at my shadow before asking Mismagius.

"Do you mind seeing if their is a floor below us? Make sure you aren't seen if their is" I didn't get an answer but my shadow did become not as dark soon after I stopped talking. After a moment it became occupied once more before I heard in a quiet tone.

_"There is a lot of floors under us Captain"_ I gave her a nod, before frowning to myself. I was kind of hoping that nothing was actually going on, even after finding the switch. Oh well.

"Find us a good spot to appear and then Shadow Sneak me down there" Looking around for a moment I noted that no one was nearby, unlike the game their wasn't a guard out here keeping people away from finding the switch, something that bugged me. Everything else seemed to be the same so why was that different.

I didn't get much longer to think about it before I fell into my shadow in what seemed to be a broom storeroom. Looking over at my ghost I nodded my head towards the door, only to get a shake of the head. Nodding to her this time in thanks, I slowly pushed the door open, and walked out making sure no one was around.

Seeing it was clear I stepped out and began to walk down the hall way. It didn't look like the game, it was more stylized. Looking around the hallway for a bit I avoided any door that didn't have a window on it until Mismagius could check to make sure their wasn't anyone in their.

But that's the thing, no one was their, after about thirty minutes of searching. No one was on the first floor, this whole thing was practically screaming that this was a trap, but I knew I haven't been found yet so why was no one here. Maybe they were still in the process of setting up. But all the equipment so far I've found seems to have been in use.

So what was going on, looking around one last time after snapping a few more pictures of what I've found. I nodded to Mismagius before being dropped to the level below. It was the same, no human or Pokemon in sight, this was honestly beginning to unnerve me, looking around the last room after taking a few more pictures of discarded files.

Most of which seemed to important to just have lying around, I was actively running all the things Giovanni's plan could be threw out my head trying to piece together a plot were this would make sense. And it didn't, he is aware that I have a ghost to move me around, this kind of trap wouldn't make sense.

And would be way to dangerous, with the amount of information I've found, for the off chance that I got away. So what was the end goal here, because their is no way that he would just abandon this place without removing all traces of it. What am I missing then? It at this point has to be at least kind of obvious.

But nothing that I could think of would leave this to putting Team Rocket in a better position, unless they had some way of making sure I couldn't get out but their's no way that they could make that a one hundred percent variable, so what is going on. At this point it was actively getting me annoyed as I cleared the third level.

Of course that's when Mismagius fell over, spinning around to try and find the source, as a cold rage filled my body I returned my ghost, and that's when I froze when I saw the Pokemon standing behind me with an arm pointed out towards me. I felt my rage die as fast as it appeared as I looked at the Pokemon in front of me.

With my thoughts now focused much more heavily on survival I frowned as one main line of thinking ran throughout my mind. What the hell was Mewtwo doing here?

* * *

**Cliff hangers are just great aren't they? I'm not adding anything else here so, See Ya.**


	32. Legendary Conversation

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

I looked at the legendary in front of me for a solid second before forcing myself out of my head, and gave Mewtwo a annoyed look before telling him.

"I would prefer if you didn't hurt my team" He tilted his head to the side for a moment but didn't say anything. Oh right, I rolled my eyes before saying.

"Dark type, I can't hear you" He blinked in confusion for a moment before seemingly snapping to an understanding, as his eyes seem to glow and even though they were already open, seemed to open once more, though that could be because it was hard for me to see it, but I could tell it was Miracle Eye.

Well, my chances of living just dropped down hard, brilliant. I tried to not think about it but I became aware of the slight pressure he had been giving off, and now with that move, I could feel like. I really don't think were this is going. After a second he said.

_"I am Mewtwo, I've heard of you from that human. You go by the name Kyu, isn't that correct?"_ Interesting, the voice was muffled like I was hearing from down a long tunnel with earplugs in, so my idiotic parents were good for something after all, it would appear that prolonged exposure at a young age made me, even with Miracle Eye almost immune to Psychics.

I refocused my mind away from that new information, filing it away to think more on it later as I gave Mewtwo a nod. Before asking.

"Anyway sorry to be a bit bunt, why did you hurt Mismagius and why are you here in the first place?" I wanted to know damn it. He seemed to think on it for a second before ignoring me and instead said.

_"You and that human are quite different but do share similarities. You're both quite manipulative, seem to only care about those close to you, and both of you seem to have an aura of power, clearly different in origin as you do have actual power but still both gives off a sense of superiority"_

I raised an eyebrow at that, I already knew he was comparing me to Giovanni but what I wanted to know is why. While some of what he was saying was interesting, like the aura of superiority, it was stuff I could think about later not to mention I still didn't have my question answered. So with me being me, I asked again.

"That's all nice and stuff, well not really some of those were quite negative. But still, you haven't answered my question, what do you want with me?" I wasn't about to be ignored, nor was I going to give a super genius psychic Pokemon time to psychoanalyze me. He seemed to snap out of his personal thoughts for the time being and said.

_"You and him are similar but you care for Pokemon, and are one yourself. What I want from you is to see who you are" _That didn't answer anything at all. Is it an actual thing that psychics are cryptic and not just an over used Pokemon fanfiction stereotype? Well it's still a stereotype just this time I'm in the middle of it.

"Oh? And why do you care for who I am?" He seemed to think on the answer, like he does with anything else before saying.

_"I want to find my purpose, humans didn't give me an answer, so now I'm looking to a Pokemon with, from what I've learned, a massive goal and purpose. Maybe by learning about you, I too can understand my purpose as well"_ I looked at him for a second before saying.

"Alright, interesting, you've only talked about one human, and now you're only talking to one Pokemon. You're not doing this like you should" He seemed annoyed at the shot, in his mind at least, at his intelligence. Before asking me, in a more power and almost dangerous voice.

_"Oh? And what would you have me do?"_ That wording was filled with landmines, if I answered with the wrong words, he would see it as me commanding him to do something. I'm not good at being subtle for stuff like this. Still after a second I told him.

"I'm not telling you to do anything at all. Just giving the advice that their are billions of Pokemon and humans in the world. Only having a sample size of two, both being manipulative and to different degrees greedy. This will color your view of both Pokemon and humans being like the two of us"

He looked at me for a solid twenty seconds with a look of deep thought before looking up a little, showing that he was back in the real world, no longer in thought, saying.

_"You've given me a lot to think about. You're correct, I can't use only two beings that are so similar yet different with both quite different from myself to understand what my purpose is. I'll have to get a bigger range to come to an answer"_ He gave me a nod before vanishing.

I blinked to myself in confusion while wondering if I just stopped or expedited his movie happening. It was then that my legs seemed to give up as I slowly lowered myself to the floor. Panting now, I became aware that all my repressing of emotion was starting to catch up with me. I don't care who you are, if you see a legendary and are aware of how strong they are well it's hard to control yourself.

It took most of my control to not show my reaction to his, from what I assume to be, ability Unnerve. After a second I slowly made my way to my feet before reaching down and releasing m ghost back out into the air. She looked around for a second before saying.

_"We have one more floor to go now Captain! Ready?"_ I gave her a look over as she didn't even seem aware that anything just happened, and I felt a spike of rage fill my body as I came to the conclusion that Mewtwo modified her memory, at least somehow. I stomped it down hard though and instead told Mismagius.

"Yeah, might as well see if their is anyone here at all before calling the police" And with that I fell into my shadow. Only to drop into the bottom level were their were dozens if not nearing a hundred grunts and scientist unconscious on the floor. I sighed as I looked over at Mismagius who was looking at the bodies in confusion, not that I could blame her.

* * *

I nodded to Jenny, completely ignoring all her thanks that I 'single handily took down the biggest bust of Team Rocket ever' and instead was to deep in thought about what just happened, even after I handed over all the information I gathered to the police officer.

She didn't even remember coming to me for help, so she was just another victim in Mewtwo's plan to get me to go where he wanted as he couldn't outright take control of me, being a Dark type is bloody awesome. But I didn't really care about that really, no I currently was thinking about all the ways this changed stuff.

Their are three main options I can see happening now. One, this event didn't matter and Mewtwo will still try and destroy the entire human race the way he did in the movie. Two he'll look around the world see that their is good and bad in everything and will decided that humans and Pokemon can co-exist and will look for a way to validate his existences.

Or three, he goes around the world sees that their is more bad than good in both Pokemon and humans and blows up the planet. I know which one I'm betting for but that doesn't mean it was the best odds. Sadly from what I could see, it was the best choice I could have made.

And even if their was another way to talk him down from destroying something before it happens, then it wouldn't have changed anything because I didn't think of it in time. I couldn't even keep track of Mewtwo either as he could practically travel anywhere without me being any none the wiser of his location.

I don't like not having some sense of control, it's why I almost instantly gave up on the idea of being a battling Pokemon, the idea of not being the one calling the shots, not being the one watching over head making everything happen. Well that and not wanting to get hurt, but still not the point I'm trying to make.

And here I've made my move and it's the only one I'm getting, their isn't a way to talk my way out, because their's no one to talk to. God this is going to annoy me for the next couple days isn't it? Whatever, I need to get going to Saffron anyway. With that I turned away from the officer and made my way out of the city.

* * *

It took a few days and an annoying amount of random trainers challenging me later, I was just now approaching Saffron. Like it was before mentioned, the only real thing what happened was a bunch of small, at this point, barely challenge battles. I did find a kid that was lost though, but after a couple minutes of looking at my barely used map, she was sorted out.

Right now as I was heading into the city, Pidgeotto was out with me circling over head, keeping an eye out. At least that's what he thinks he's doing. Really I just wanted him to stretch his wings a little. There wasn't a lot of open space during the trek from Saffron to Fuchsia.

So I was letting him enjoy some nice open air. Plus I really haven't time to spend time with him, he wasn't much of a talker, at least not usually. Compared to Vaporeon he was quite talkative, but that's just an unfair comparison. Still either way, that doesn't change the fact that I don't get to have him out as much as I would like.

That is mostly because of the fact that he has to fly to go places. It's why he was currently circling over head, while he could glide slowly it would still be going faster than my walking pace. I noted that he did seem to be trying to fix that problem himself without me saying anything, but that didn't mean the issue was fixed right this second.

Either way, with all that not taking up anymore space in my head I walked into the city while glancing around at some street signs. I'll be clear when I say I didn't car enough to memorize any place specificity when I've been to most of these towns, which means I have to re-find the Pokemon Center.

I thought about asking Pidgeotto, but decided against it. Let him have his fun, I can find a building I've already been to. And to be fair I did find it, though it did take about twenty minutes, but that's besides the point. The point is that I found it and no one can say otherwise.

Calling my bird down from the sky, I returned him before walking into the building. Looking around for a moment, I didn't see anything interesting or out of the norm, so I walked up to the front desk and handed over my team, with mild annoyance, before asking if they could get a check up.

Getting a nod, my family was taken into the back room, as I frowned at the retreating form of the nurse's back. Turning away from the front desk I made my way over to one of the seats nearby. After I made sure they all were in good health, then I'll be setting out towards Vermilion.

It would take a while but if I timed it out right, then I should get there before the last ferry, at the very least, leaves. So I might have to rush it a little bit but I should still get there in time. So I'm fine with taking a bit right now to relax some. The last couple of days haven't been interesting like I said.

Which is good, because I've needed it to completely clam down properly and think everything threw. It wouldn't change anything but I could at least say, I think I did the right thing, using the words that I did, and now all that is left is to see the reaction.

* * *

**I think most of you all thought this would lead to a massive fight or something, but sad to say Kyu would get crushed bad, even if Miracle eye couldn't effect him, Mewtwo still has other attacks, and Kyu knew that so he used diplomacy. Sorry with you're disappointed that an epic fight didn't break out but I control this story and I knew what would happen to my plans if one did break out.**

**Anyway, that doesn't mean the whole thing with Mewtwo didn't go a little differently than I started to think it would go, but I changed it so that the time table for the first movie has shifted a little bit. So Mewtwo escaped earlier and now the rest of the movie is in a state of not being sure about if it's going to happen or not. I'm still not sure which way I'm going to have Mewtwo lean, besides that, See ya.**


	33. Battle on the ocean

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

It had taken a little longer than I would have liked to get to Vermilion but I was here and that's what really mattered so I didn't really care. After all I didn't miss the last few ferries that where heading out, so it didn't bug me any. After getting into the city, I made my way over and bought a ticket for the second to last ferry that would be heading towards Cinnabar.

The reason I chose that one was because it was the only one that would be heading out the same day I had gotten into the city. While I didn't mind hanging around, I really wanted to get the second to last Gym badge before looking into any of the other gyms in the region.

Because if anyone thinks I'm stepping foot in Viridian anytime soon, then they need to schedule an appointment to the bloody loony bin. Like hell am I, after what happened in Celadon, going to get close to Giovanni. From what I've been told form the police after the fact, Team Rocket took a crippling blow from that 'raid' I did, not to mention the mental state the leader would have to be in after Mewtwo escaped.

I had heard on the news that the Viridian Gym was blown up recently, it was said to be because of a challenger decided to pierce a gas pipe to try and win by making a massive explosion. I knew it was completely false but everyone else seemed to accept it as fact, so that also gave me a great excuse to not be anywhere close to that place.

Shaking my head out of that line of thought, I refocused myself to what was happening around me. I was in the process of walking up to the gate with my ticket in hand, showing it to the two men at the entrance to the bridge that was connecting the ship to the port. Getting a quick nod after the one of the left scanned the ticket, I was ushered into the ferry being told that my cabin number was on the ticket.

Walking into the interior part of the ship, I looked down at my ticket, made sure to memorize my room number before placing it into my pocket. Now all I need to do is find the room, looking around, I noted the small help desk before moving my eyes away from that, more focused on the two posters on the wall next to the desk.

One was a small guide map for the ship, telling people where certain numbered rooms are, like where one threw twenty are located. I found my number pretty quick, before focusing my eyes on the second poster, it appears that their is some kind of mini tournament going to take place in about two hours after the ship leaves the dock.

Nothing to incredible and it didn't even list what the prize was, just that their was one for winning. Rules wise, the only main one was, the Pokemon couldn't be massive or put the ship and the passengers in danger, and that people could only use one Pokemon for the entire thing.

I wasn't really sure if I should, I'll be honest, I've seen most of the trainers that were boarding in front and behind me while I was waiting to give the two men at the front a look at my ticket. Most were quite young, younger than me. It wouldn't really seem fair, but then again...Charmeleon has been annoyed at the lack of battles he's gotten to participate in recently.

And now that I'm thinking about it I don't really care about the other kids. Yeah why not, it would be good for Charmeleon as since he evolved his seemed to grown out of his timid nature into the most battle eager member of the group. Yeah why not, I'll sign up for it a little bit, right now I want to find my room.

* * *

It was very easy winning all the rounds so far, out of the total rounds, six in total with their being about thirty two trainer on the surprisingly big ship. Currently I had just won round four and was moving onto the 'semi finals' and while it wasn't exactly that hard to win against most of the newer trainer, Charmeleon seemed to enjoy it nonetheless.

And while I haven't really cared to look into the other three trainers that were still in this small competition. I didn't get any names, or at least if I did I quickly forgot them because I am terrible with new names. Either way, from that I've heard is that one of the Pokemon is very tired, sadly that one wasn't my opponent.

No my opponent, was a girl using, from what I've heard, a Slowbro, something that I would have to be careful of. While Charmeleon was easily the most tanky member of my team, that didn't mean he had completely out grown his type disadvantages. It was something I've been working on correcting for most of my team but non of them yet can say they've overcome type just yet.

Anyway after this battle, the other opponent of mine that I was almost completely sure would win was some older dude, about mid twenties that has been using surprisingly enough, a Claydol, judging from what I've also heard, the guy is probably from Hoenn. Which is interesting, because then this would be the first person that isn't from Kanto, well besides me.

But I don't think that really counts, so I wasn't going to. Anyway another fact I had heard from the crowd around me was taht he so far has swept the completion as easily if not even more easily then I have, so I was looking forwards to see if he was as good as everyone seemed to like.

As I was thinking on the random information I've heard from around me, was interrupted, by a voice from nearby where I was sitting with Charmeleon resting my my leg.

"Hey there you are! Kyu right? You're next battle is starting in a few minutes, come on dude!" I nodded before standing up with Charmeleon doing the same, as I began to make my way towards the small part of the court in the front of the ship that the battles where taking place on.

Making my way to my marked out section of land where I would be standing, I waited for a moment as my opponent and her Pokemon walked onto the makeshift field. As her Slowbro walked up, and stood before Charmeleon, the makeshift ref walked up and stated the rules that I already knew, before throwing his arm down, and with that I called out calmly.

"Flamethrower" So far I didn't really have to think up any real plan of attack, mostly winning with only just straight power, so if it works then why fix it, but it seems this one actually had some experience as she quickly called out.

"Water Gun Slowbro!" The attacks collided making a big puff of steam in the air, as I looked around it doing my best to keep track of where and what the Slowbro could be doing in this cover, but I didn't have to think long as she called out right after.

"Now Slowbro! Water Pulse!" Oh right, Psychic type, slowbro doesn't have to see to attack, that's annoying.

"Take it and attack where it came from, Dragon Pulse" It might be overkill but my Fire type was taking a Water Gun to get the opportunity to attack, I wasn't going to let it not do the most damage available. As I listened to my lizard take the attack before roaring out a attack in the same direction, I nodded to myself as I heard the attack connect.

"Wait for the steam to clear up a little more then Iron Tail" I didn't have to wait long before I could mostly see threw the smoke, and could acutely see Charmeleon slamming his tail in an upward angle into the slowbro's chin. The slow Pokemon seemed to stumble back for a second before getting a grip, but I wasn't going to let it stay up.

"Flamethrower' The attack while not very effective, still came from a quite strong Fire type on a Pokemon that was already low on health, ending the fight right then as the slowbro fell over. Looking over at Charmeleon, he didn't even seem fazed by the attack he took, which meant, my opponent wasn't that strong or didn't have as much left in the chamber as it first appeared.

The slowbro probably had to use most of it's remaining water reserves to counter Charmeleon's first attack. I ignored the ref calling out I was the winner, and all the other flavor text they added on to the end, and instead gave a nod to the woman across the stage, before gesturing for Charmeleon to come over while we walked for the last fight to come around.

Looking at Charmeleon as he approached, this time he seemed a little put out. Sitting down on the ground, mostly ignoring the man with the claydol, who seemed to be wearing an obvious wig, as they made their way up to where I had been standing. And instead asked Charmeleon as he got close to me.

"Something wrong?" He just looked up at me for a second before crossing his arms and seemed to pout before telling me.

_"I like that I've won so many battles in succession Master, but none of them have been enough to really get me excited"_ I nodded at that, after all I could understand it. It was kind of boring just sweeping all that we fought. It's the reason that I've begun to rush to Cinnabar, non of the fights with the trainers that have challenged me while I've traveled have been interesting.

The only real time I've had to give a fight some serious thought is during Gym battles, and even then some have been a little lack luster. I didn't let that get to me though as instead I gave my friend a pat on the head before telling him. While noting something from the corner of my eye.

"Don't worry, their are plenty of strong Pokemon out there to fight, just it takes a while to get there. Actually if I'm right you'll be getting into one pretty soon. That guy with the claydol seems to have already finished his fight" He gave a nod, seemly more excited now that I thought that a good battle was about to happen.

Ignoring the same guy that got me the last time, I stood up and made my way back to the stage before giving the man in front of me a look. There wasn't really anything of interest, besides the before mentioned wig, something which I wasn't sure why they where wearing in the first place. Judging from how it's placed on his head, he still has hair.

Looking away from him, I focused on the claydol that was about to be in battle against Charmeleon. It seemed to be in about the same state Charmeleon was in, and by that, I mean it didn't even looked winded, though to be fair it was quite hard to tell with a Pokemon like this. After a second the ref stepped up and after some talking swung his arm down before jumping back as we both called out.

"Charmeleon Flamethrower/ Claydol Confusion, then into the air" The flames seemed to stop in their tracks before dispersing as the claydol floated into the air and out of reach for a Iron Tail. Fine then, this will be target practice.

"Ember, rapid fire" Dozens of small pits of fire rushed out of Charmeleon's mouth in a shotgun like spread as the trainer in front of me called out quickly.

"Light Screen" Interesting, they're playing on the defensive for some reason, no for an obvious reason, Claydol will out last Charmeleon if all he is doing is dodging and blocking. I can't have that.

"Swift, Charmeleon, the flank and use Flame Burst" The stars of Swift quickly filled up the front of the Light Screen, allowing Charmeleon to get behind quickly enough to shoot up a burst of fire that splashed against the body of the Claydol, but it didn't seem to do much as the trainer called out as the Light Screen completely encompassed the Pokemon protecting it from anymore attacks.

"Now use Zen Headbutt" The Pokemon that was still wrapped in the dome of special attacking neutralizing shield, sped at my lizard with a surprisingly amount of speed. I quickly called out in a slightly louder tone of voice than the calm I had been using since I started in this tournament.

"When it gets close the Iron Tail, pin it to the ground" The trainer seemed to understand what I was going for as they were about to call out for their Pokemon to stop but it was to late as Charmeleon's tail light up as he slammed it into the Pokemon pushing the Ground type onto the ground, while also breaking the concentration of the Light Screen.

"Flamethrower. Point blank" The fire quickly gathered into my lizard's mouth but just as the attack made contact, my opponent called out.

"High into the air now" The claydol lifted itself up into the air with Charmeleon tagging along with the Flamethrower still active, though the Ground type didn't seem to notice, something that was beginning to worry me about its defenses. But I didn't let it show as I called out.

"Switch to Dragon Pulse" This time the attack did a lot more obvious damage, but that might have been because of the trainers reaction rather than the Pokemon's.

"Rapid Spin, throw it off of you Claydol" I frowned as Charmeleon was launched into the ground of the ship, something I was very glad was fortified as it felt like the ship seemed to dip a little in the direction where Charmeleon landed. It was a very strong hit and before he could stand back up the trainer called out once more.

"Now Ancient Power, pin it to the deck" My frown increased as I tried to call out a warning as the claydol seemed to glow before dozens of rocks seemed to float out of the ocean below us as the started to smack around my Pokemon for a second and seemed to be going for the pin when I called out.

"Iron Tail now! Break your way out!" I was half aware I was almost actively shouting out my commands now as Charmeleon's tail glowed once more, breaking and crushing multiple of the rock projectiles but wasn't fast enough to get all of the dozens of rocks and was quickly pinned to the ground.

"Dragon Pulse straight up!" A roar was heard before a dark bluish purple seemed to rip threw the rocks as Charmeleon jumped out of the opening, looking way to damaged for such few attacks as he launched the still on going attack at the claydol, which was quickly blocked as the trainer called out.

"Protect Claydol" Damn, Charmeleon was actively panting now but seemed to be having fun as he barraged the Protect that was protecting the Pokemon on the other side. And I could also admit that I was having fun as well. As I moved my arm forwards and called out.

"Stop, start using Smokescreen" Pure power wouldn't work, something Charmeleon was the best at, which was annoying but I could work around it. but right now I needed him to get some rest no matter how small, before starting up again. The trainer didn't seemed to like that plan as they called out.

"Claydol, blow away the smoke with Rapid Spin, then Zen Headbutt" I threw my arm forward out of instant as I called out a little louder.

"The second you see it Charmeleon, Dragon Pulse" I felt my heartbeat increase as the spinning Pokemon blew the smokescreen away and while continuing to spin slammed into Charmeleon, with its psychic power backing up the damage. Watching as my lizard flew backwards I frowned and was close to returning him as I noted the claydol still didn't seem to damaged.

But I was interrupted as Charmeleon tried to stand only to fall back down, after a second he seemed to growl to himself before pushing himself to his feet, when a glow seemed to faintly appear for a second before the light exploded out of his form as he quickly grew in size.

I felt a grin appear on my face as I pulled out my dex to check on in he learned anything interesting. I felt my grin spread as I saw a few new items on the list that I recognized as new. Clicking my pokedex closed I waited until the glow finalized as Charizard let out a roar before letting out a massive breath of fire.

"Ok then lets give this a try, Charizard Twister" The result was instant as my 'dragon' seemed to appear straight into the air and with his new wings let out a Twister that could easily rival if not surpass, Pidgeotto. Dragging the claydol into the Twister, bouncing it off the walls of Dragon typed energy with the water from the ocean it dragged into the attack.

"Claydol! Break out with Earth Power" The trainers calm seemed to have finally broken, at least a little. As I watched dozens of rocks that were ripped from the ocean bed, fly straight at Charizard, trying to make him dodge and break off the attack, I instead called out.

"Dragon Pulse straight down! Then get out of there!" I could feel my excitement spike as a grin appeared on my face, as the two dragon type attacks made contact before exploding in a massive show of power as the few rocks that the claydol could still control from taking such sudden amount of damage from all sides, were easily dodged by Charizard.

The battle was now taking place over the open ocean as the two of us seemed to ignore the rules as we both ran to the side of the ship to continue to call out commands. I felt myself get invested as I tuned out the rocking of the ship underneath me as the waves from the Twister made contact as I called out.

"Wing Attack into Iron Tail, throw it into the water!" All composure was lost as I shouted the command out as loud as I could to make sure my Pokemon could hear my orders as the trainer besides me did the same.

"Reflect, then get it away with Ancient Power at max!" I grinned as what seemed to be almost a hundred rocks seemed to float from the ocean as I called out to Charizard right after.

"Get above all of those rocks and use a full power Inferno, destroy all of them in one go!" It was like watching a movie as hundreds of small rocks seemed to orbit the Ground type before all of them seemed to launch at my Pokemon, only for a massive all encompassing wave of pure fire ripped threw the small projectiles and if it wasn't for the near massive barrier the claydol made with Protect it would have hit it as well.

This is what I've been missing, something I hadn't had since my first few battles, a fight on equal footing, where I didn't have to work around some annoying plan made by my opponent to stall out the fight, like covering the arena in attacks or disabling my moves, no this was something that was on equal footing.

Me and this trainer having to out think each other because that was the only way to win, and even then he seem to have a counter for my counters, he was actively keeping up with my orders and countered just as fast, only for me to rush and change tactics, something I never realized I hadn't been able experience, I've always seemed to be a bit ahead mentally in fights, but here? It was a challenge.

"Iron Tail!" Charizard seemed to fly straight threw the fire that almost still appeared to be burning in the air and slammed his tail into his opponent. Sending it hurtling straight down, only just stopping before hitting the water.

"Claydol! Charge Beam! Then Calm Mind" Throwing my arm out I yelled to my team member, as I saw the speed rushing at the newly acquired Flying type.

"Protect!" It wasn't near as strong as what the Claydol had been using but the shield still held, if barely as I called out right after.

"Don't let it! Flamethrower!" The wave of fire, that I could feel from here, approached quickly on the still motioned Pokemon. Only for it's trainer to call out.

"Teleport above it, then Confusion straight down!" I felt myself panic slight as Charizard was thrown into the ocean but after a few second, he busted out looking much more damaged and very very pissed as his tail seemed to gain a blue hue to it. I felt my grin increase as I recognized Blaze activate. Though from the panic in my opponents voice they knew what is was as well.

"Finish this Claydol! Hyper Beam!" I felt my eyes widen as a massive beam of pure white energy formed into front of the Pokemon, before calling out to Charizard as I recognized this would be our last attacks.

"Use everything you have left! Inferno!" He opened his mouth as a pit of blue fire appeared as it grew and grew before it was unleashed at the same time as the Hyper Beam. I had to shield my eyes as the two attacks connected as an massive explosion ripped threw the air as I felt the ship under me seem to be pushed backwards.

After a few seconds, as the smoke that had gathered in the air cleared, I felt shock run threw my system as I watched as Charizard slowly fall towards the ocean, in a state of clear unconsciousness. My body reacted on instinct as I pulled his ball off my sash and returned him.

It was then, that I realized that I was panting hard, looking over at my opponent as he to returned his damaged Pokemon. I noted that the wig he was wearing had fallen off, to reveal light blue hair. That was enough to draw all the conclusions I needed as I looked down at the pokeball in my hand before grinning like a psycho, before placing it back in its place.

Looking over at the man besides me, I thought about it for a second before, coming to a conclusion. With that I held out my hand to the man and said.

"That, I can honestly say, was the best battle I've ever had Steven" He looked at me for a second before grinning at me before grabbing my hand, as I withheld my wince at the contact, and told me.

"No kidding, kid you are quite the amazing battler, I wasn't really battle serious until your Charizard there evolved but, afterwards? I haven't had a fight like that in months since my last fight with one of my Elite Four" I gave him a nod, before letting go of his hand and turned to the crowd that had gathered during our battle.

They all looked at us for a second in dead silence before someone started clapping, which quickly turned into cheering. I tuned it out and instead reviewed the fight in my head. Charizard was now clearly my strongest Pokemon, at least in terms of rounded-ness, I think Luxray still is the strongest in terms of pure power and is still a good bit faster, even with the new wings Charizard has.

While Charizard is a bit behind in terms of raw strength he has a lot more lasting power, in the form of endurance, and is probably closing in terms of stamina as well. But he still lost to one of Steven's comparatively weaker team members, at least compared to his metagross.

It seems that I still have a little longer to go before I'm in Champion class, but I got to say, for my first lost, I don't think anyone could say I didn't put up one hell of a fight. Still, I felt almost disappointed that the fight was over, not because I lost, no because of how fun it was. I don't think I've felt like that since my first battle against those two Team Rocket idiots.

Well, now I know that the Elite Four and Champion's are the ones I need to get to then, only thing left to do is get the rest of the badges.

* * *

**That was easily my most favorite battle I've written so far, it was a great battle of power and it shows that at the moment his strongest Pokemon only managed to almost defeat a Champions Pokemon that wasn't really trying for most of the fight. It puts perspective on what a Champion is, along with giving a more clear set goal for Kyu to reach. I also kind of went over board and had the battle almost be twice the length of a normal chapter, about three thousand words, which I wrote in about two hours, which is a little concerning. Any, See ya.**


	34. Hoenn's Champion

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

After the battle, and all the idiotic commotion around me had settled down, I had been quickly swarmed by the other trainers and passengers on the ship. Needless to say, I didn't exactly appreciated it, so I did the only logically thing I could do. I ran to my room and barracked the door with the bed, before having Luxray lay on it.

So currently I was sitting as far from the wall as I could get while waiting on the dozens of people outside my door to go the hell away. Honestly, fame is overrated, I couldn't see why people think it's a good idea to be public and have fans, it was a bloody nightmare. It's the reason why I've always used a username, never my actual name.

But when my username becomes my name, point and case, being sent into a fictional universe controlled by a godlike version of yourself, well that anonymity, doesn't really last long. It was just something I'll have to get use to, I find training and battling way to much fun, especially after what just happened, to give up because people are annoying.

After all, I've been dealing with annoying people all my life, this isn't anything new, just this time they'll already be aware of me. Whatever, I shouldn't complain about this anyway, it's not like this is that bad or anything, at least not yet. But I'm not exactly looking forward to this if it gets bad.

I noted that the sound from outside, seemed to spike for a couple of moments before, after a couple seconds dispersing. Raising an eyebrow at that, even if no one was their to see it, as Luxray seemed to decided to take a nap. I waited for another moment before a knock came from the door, and was quickly followed by a voice I recently learned to recognize.

"Hey, Kyu. Do you mind letting me in for a second, I want to talk to you" Standing up I made my way over to the door and returned Luxray while pulling the bed out of the way. Making sure it looked like I never moved it in the first place, I opened up the door, ignored Steven for a moment, to instead looked around him to make sure I wasn't about to be mobbed again.

Deeming it safe for the time being I stepped out of the door frame to let him instead my small cabin like room. Before Closing the door behind him, while wondering why he was here. As while I was curious, I wasn't exactly comfortable with someone being in a place that could be dubbed 'my' room, it was just one of those things I had was that I enjoyed my personal space a lot.

"Oh, hello. Any reason why you've here?" I've already given the Champion in front of me my respect with that handshake, so I was completely fine with acting a little rude, and or blunt, to figure out why he was here. He just gave me a smile, something that I noted should have had some reaction on me, but didn't. Oh yeah, Pokemon biology...oh, I'm not sure how I feel about that. he didn't catch my sudden realization and instead said.

"Yeah, I meant to mention it earlier but we out crowed, and by the time I had gotten the prize for winning you had disappeared. I just wanted to give you what I won, so here" And with that he held out a bag for me to take. Which I did with some slight confusion as I raised an eyebrow at him to explain, before reaching into the bag to see what he was giving me.

"I just wanted to do something while I was on board, it wouldn't have been fair if I just won the entire thing, so I figured that I'd just give the prize to whoever lost to me in the last round. Though I wasn't expecting the fight I got, so I was thinking about giving the prize to another trainer but it seems I was correct, you only have five Pokemon on you, so I figured you might like it"

That's when my hand made contact with the item in the bag, it was round and felt familiar. Pulling it out of the bag, I stared down at the pokeball in my hand for a second, before looking up at the man in my room and asked.

"A Pokemon? What kind are they?" He just shrugged before he turned and began to walk out of the room saying.

"I don't know, I didn't ask but I do know it's not from this region at the very least" I frowned at that, it seemed to clear cut, something was being withheld, looking at him as he was about to open the door to leave I said.

"You're lying" He stopped, before looking at me with a confused expression that I didn't believe for a second. I didn't know why, maybe it was out of paranoia, but this didn't seem right, or at the very least complete, and I don't like not knowing. So I said.

"This ship doesn't go inter-regional, and all the trainers on board, besides the two of us are from Kanto. If the Pokemon in the ball is not from this region, it wouldn't be held as a prize, no, their are a bunch of breeders that would pay good money for it, even if it's not that rare, so this wasn't the prize"

I didn't like admitting that, it was something I just didn't feel comfortable with, Pokemon breeders. Still he looked at me in shock for a second before smirking, and said.

"You are quite clever, you're right, that Pokemon in your hand is actually one I caught from a distance region, I really only got it because I was curious about it's evolution line. But I think it'd be in better used in your hands, plus, I'l admit I'm curious to see how to handle it, judging from your skill, I know you'll be in this years Indigo League, so I'll see your progress, threw that Pokemon"

I frowned at that, he was using a life to test me, while not ruining or killing someone, it didn't exactly leave me with a feeling of joy, still I nodded to the man before telling him.

"Well, we'll see, it's up to them if they want to battle on my team" He just looked at me for a moment with a look of, for some reason gratitude, before turning and walking out of the room. Maybe he wasn't all that bad, after all he was aware that he didn't need another Pokemon.

Looking at the closing door for a few more second, I looked down at the pokeball in my hand before frowning. Still I wasn't sure I was comfortable with the idea of a Pokemon being put up as a tracker for me progress, after a second I shook it off and decided to just ask the Pokemon in the ball what it thought. After all it was the opinion of the one inside the ball that really matter here.

Activating the ball, I didn't bother tossing it and instead just held my palm open as the lid opened up as a light let out of it to reveal the Pokemon inside. Looking down at the Pokemon, that was also looking up at me, I felt myself think through my knowledge of Pokemon before after a moment coming up with a name, though to be fair the reason why it took a second was because I've never personally played the generation that this one was a part of.

Knelling down to get closer to the rockruff's level before saying to it as it looked up at me, with a look close to relaxed, but still had a look that they were ready to react, to what, I didn't know.

"Hello there Rockruff, how are you feeling?" They just looked up at me for a few more seconds before leaning forward a little bit and smelled me, for some reason before, looking back up at me in confusion.

_"You smell like a Pokemon, but you look human, I'm confused"_ Judging from the voice they were male, good to know, he also seemed to be young judging from his voice, it had a similar note to it that Luxray had as a shinx, that I learned didn't have to do with evolution. He just continued to give me a confused look so I said.

_"I'm a Pokemon, I just look human. I got an ability called Illusion, which means I can change what I look like, at least somewhat. This is, currently all I can look like besides my normal form" _I made sure to use a familiar tongue for the little guy, though I didn't speak Alolan, I used pokespeech to make sure he believed me, and to make sure, even more so, I dropped my Illusion.

Rockruff looked at me for a second, seemly lost in thought before summing up his thoughts in a few words on the matter, before asking what was confusing him.

_"Huh, neat. So are you my Boss now, or are you apart of the Boss's team?"_ Boss? That's a new one, I wonder how much of a coincidence this would have to be for non of my team to choose the same title as another, if I didn't know all this was pre-planned, I would have thought it would be a big one. Anyway I pulled up my illusion before telling him.

"I'm the 'Boss' if that's what you're calling it, but if you don't want to be apart of the team then you don't have to. It's your choice or not, if you don't want to battle then you won't" He looked down for a second before after a couple moments looked back up at me and told me his answer.

"I'm not sure, I like the idea of battling but I don't know if I want to, do you mind if I just hang around for a little bit before making my choice?" I just gave him a nod, to which he just made his way away from me, and instead jumped onto the bed that I had moved back against the wall. After a second he just plopped down and seemed to fall asleep almost instantly.

Huh, I got a lazy puppy on the team now, well I might have a lazy puppy on the team if he chooses to become a battler, and if not then I guess he'd be a mascot or something. That is if he wants to stay with me if he's not battling. Either way, I can easily see he probably has a Lax nature.

Which just means he isn't one to take things as seriously as he should probably, well that isn't bad. After all, considering the fact that I have often gone up against a massive criminal organization without really any real care, if I said anything I would just be a massive hypocrite.

Still, while I don't know much about gen seven, I have played it and have had my ear talked off from some of my old friends about an event involving this type of Pokemon. If he's lazy, then he has his own tempo, maybe. Well I can just look later, that information isn't going to really be doing anything for me if he isn't one to battle.

Glancing at the small clock on the wall, I made a side note to get a watch at some point, while also comparing the time to the arrival time I was told when I first got onto the ship. It would still be a good six or so hours before the ferry would be docked. That was unfortunate. Oh well, this just gives me time to let the team to get to know their new, maybe, teammate.

* * *

After some introductions and a lot of talking, it seemed that everyone was mostly comfortable with each other. Though I did note that out of everyone Luxray seemed to get along with him the most. Though Luxray got along with everyone, all of my team got along well but Luxray took it a step farther, out of everyone, he was the only one that was actively great friends with everyone else.

Still I didn't really think that an lightning lion and a rock wolf, would get along so well, but that's what I get for thinking with stereotypes on the mind. Moving past that, it had been a few hours and the ship was getting need to dock at one of the Cinnabar ports.

Which meant that I'll be able to get to a Pokemon Center soon, which is good. I didn't like that Charizard was in pain, as I burned threw four potions to get him to the point where he wasn't flinching at being touched, from his overly sensitive skin. That trip into the water did a lot more than either of us thought it did.

Not to mention the fact that he, right after evolving, burned threw, quite literary, his entire reserves of fire. Well he'll have to take some time to properly recover, if the information on the Charizard evolution line's biology, that I had memorized, was anything to go off of.

I'll be honest, I've mentioned it before, and I'll mention it again, I knew way to much information about Pokemon biology. It was a heavy mix of curiosity and horrible insomnia, along with the fact that the kid that had this body before I came here, studied like a bloody mad man, it was ridiculous how much information I could just recall.

Because of course, information about the average wattage output of small sized Electric types, was information I got before learning the names of my 'parents' in this world, along with any other good to know information about my past. It did come in handy but it was annoying when I could recall something like that, but not what the address was for the house I lived in.

After all, at some point I'm going to have to go to Unova and that's going to lead to so many questions, I literary don't have the answers to. Whatever, problem for later, right now I have to make sure that I don't have to scale a blood volcano to challenge Blaine.

* * *

**Next chapter is going to be a Gym battle, probably, it depends on how much I write about Kyu going and finding the Gym. Also, new Pokemon, I knew a new Pokemon would be added during or on the way to Cinnabar since I plotted out all of the 'capture points' But I wasn't sure which one to go for. It was an open debate in my head going back-in-forth between Rockruff and three other Pokemon, but in the end I decided on Rockruff, because why not.**

**Anyway, See ya.**


	35. Cinnabar Gym

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

Turns out that the gym was 'shut down', which means I have to climb a mountain now. Great. Well I wasn't going to scale it now, currently, I was waiting in the nearby, super overcrowded Pokemon Center. Like I've said, I hate tourist spots. Still I wasn't going anywhere.

Charizard was being treated at the moment, in something called a heat bath. Basically, the nurse super heated a room to re-harden his skin to repair the damage the water did, while also speeding up the recovery of his fire reserves. As it turns out, being dunked into the ocean right after fighting a champion level Pokemon, isn't good for a Fire type.

So, I've been sitting here for about the last seven hours. Mostly just being on a nearby computer just looking up random stuff, to fill in the time, or talking to some members of my team. I actually had Rockruff out, for the entire duration, as he was small enough to ether be on my shoulder or laying on the table.

Also fun fact, with Rockruff with the group now, I was no longer the shortest one of the team. Which is really weird, because I've always been the tall one out. Hell at this age, thirteen, I was suppose to be about five four. It still seemed that I was because of illusions and stuff, but it was weird to know that I was actually short.

Moving on, I sighed as I tried to ignore the fact that a bunch of people were yelling at the nurse abut how there wasn't any available rooms. Half the bloody people in here, were trainers, just go outside ya bloody idiots. I might have a headache, but to be fair, I've had to listen to these people just shout at each other since I got here.

But I only had to wait for about another, maybe at most, another thirty minutes, so I was just going to endure it, after all, I've already spent this long sitting here, a few more minutes isn't going to kill me. Didn't mean it was exactly pleasant. And that's when the volume seemed to spike.

* * *

It was the day afterwards, and currently, after straight up manipulating the path information to the gym from the, overtaxed and probably sleep deprived nurse at the Pokemon center. As they have to know where the gyms in there cities, towns, etc. Are located for legal reasons, such as medical emergencies.

Though she only gave me the general direction, so it wasn't like it would be easy for me sadly. So here I was on the side of a cliff, with Rockruff, being kind enough to tell me where the unstable rocks were. It's something I've noted about Pokemon and their types, they have a certain understanding with it.

Even I, myself, have noticed that I feel more comfortable in the dark than overly bright areas, though that wasn't something new to me, as I've had some medical problems with my eyes in the past, which needed me to not be exposed to bright lights, but it has gotten more obvious that I enjoy the lights being noticeable dim as it makes me almost see better that way.

Anyway that's besides the point, basically, Rockruff can some how tell the rock density in the ground. How? I have no bloody clue, it's the same if I asked Luxray to explain how he used eclectic-magnetic waves to see threw walls. He has no clue, but he could do it and that's all their was to it, at least until I got particularly bored during an insomnia trip and just try and come up with a theory.

The walk wasn't really that bad but it was tedious as to get up to, the point where the mouth of the cave, I had to repeatedly walk up a path then walk down it to choose another. I remember Blaine having something to do with logic puzzles, like riddles, and while I wasn't the best at riddles I was great at recognizing patterns, and to say the less, well, their wasn't one.

I just had to go a path and hope that it was the correct one, only to curse to myself when it turns out it was the incorrect choice. Before walking down the cliff side once more to only repeat the same mistake for the fifth time. Like I said, it was just tedious, not overly tiring or even really that annoying, at least for the first four attempts.

Finally I got to the entrance of the cave, walking into the 'motel' in the side of the mountain, I looked around for a moment before noting that no one seemed to be around. At least I thought so until I heard a surprised sound behind me. Looming over my shoulder, well the one that Rockruff wasn't hanging off of, I saw some familiar faces.

"Oh? You three are here? I think this is the first time you all have gotten somewhere before I did" It seemed that this information didn't seem to cheer up Ash any, as he just walked pass and slumped against a couch looking depressed for some reason. Oh yeah, lost here, but wasn't that because his, at the time, Charizard, wouldn't listen. Giving Brock a questioning look he said.

"Ash just lost against the Cinnabar Island Gym Leader. He isn't taking it to well. His Blastoise isn't listening to him" I raised an eyebrow at that, interesting, well canon finds a way it seems, to give Ash a rough time. Though I wonder what went different to make his squirtle evolve. Still I said.

"Oh? That's to bad. If they listened then this would probably be an easy win for him" As I said that I heard another voice from behind me, as it seemed to articulate as a annoyed sound as an old man's voice said.

"Oh? Easy to beat am I! Why you youngin, I'll incinerate you to ashes!" I just turned an raised an eyebrow at the man, ignoring the scared looks that the others were giving the old man, honestly he wasn't that intimidating. So I just responded.

"Well I am here for your badge so you can try. But I don't see me being incinerated being the most likely course of action" He just seemed to get more pissed as he just glared before turning and marching off towards the door he had just exited out of telling me.

"Find then, I'll just show you how bad you'll be burned! Follow me you cocky little brat" And with that he marched off. That was the most pissed off I've made someone in so few words, I think I actually just set a record. Still record or not, I have a battle to win, so with that I began to make my way threw the door he walked threw, noting that the trio was following me.

After about a minute of walking, I finally walked into a big central room with the floor being a massive platform, that seemed to be hoisted above lava. Glancing down at the long drop, I was glad that I've been over my fear of heights or a while now, otherwise this would be quite scary. Well it still had a scary factor to it, as I was literary only being held up over an active volcano, but I should be fine.

"Ok then! Rules, this is a four on four battle! Are you ready to respect your elders?!" I just gave him a look, before ignoring him and instead placed Rockruff off my shoulder onto the floor, so he wasn't shaken around while I gestured during the fight, while also telling him.

"Even if you don't want to be apart of the team, I think it'd be good if you saw what the others are capable of" He just looked up at me before nodding, and laying down on the floor, with his head pointed at the battle field so he could watch while being in the best position to be lazy. Looking back at the gym Leader that seemed to be quickly losing patience I said.

"Alright, I'm ready" He gave a nod before reaching down and grabbing a pokeball before throwing it out at the same time as I reached down to my third slot and pulled off the ball. Giving it a underhand toss into the air, I grabbed it on the rebound as Vaporeon was sent out, at the same time a ninetails appeared. Before either of us could start the battle though Rockruff bounced up and quickly asked.

_"Hey Boss? Why does that ninetails looks weird"_ I looked down at him for a second ignoring the outrage that Blaine seemed to be going threw as I came to the realization that Rockruff was from Alola which meant he was use to the Alola forms.

"Your regions climate is weird. Basically there are a couple of different versions of Pokemon that can only be found in Alola, ninetails is one of them, so instead of being an Ice and Fairy type, this more common version is just a Fire type" He just looked confused for a moment before nodding and sitting back down. With that it seemed that Blaine lost all his remaining patience as he called out.

"Ninetails, incinerate that punk with Incinerate!" My focus snapped back as I called out to Vaporeon before I had even finished turning my head back to the battle.

"Detect, then Water Gun" My water fox seemed to focus before seemingly just flipped out of the way of the jet of flames at the last possible second before the heat would get to intense. She then, while still in mid flip out of the way of the Flamethrower, let out a jet of water at the ninetails. It hit as the ninetails was pushed back as Vaporeon landed back onto the ground dropping the attack.

"Fine, Fire Spin then!" This time the fire was sent out in a spiral, as I called out right after.

"Two Water Pulses, One for the attack and one down the middle" She drew her head back, a clear sign she had to really bring the water up, before a large ring of water shot out and ripped threw the fire, before a smaller condensed one shot down the middle of the rings of fire hitting the ninetails hard. Still I frowned. She was having trouble gathering water with how hot it was, I'll have to fix that.

"Mist Vaporeon, and then start dodging" She gave a slight nod as a small barely noticeable wave of icily air condensed around her body, before getting evaporated almost instantly. but that wasn't the point, as I listened to Blaine mock me for trying an Ice type move in a volcano, before calling out.

"Fine lets crank up the heat! Flamethrower Ninetails" Vaporeon just moved out of the way of the flames with speed, rather than using Detect as she still continued to cool the air, until I decided it was enough. Calling out after about a minute.

"Now, Water Gun" This time the attack was much bigger, as now Vaporeon didn't have to rely so heavily on her water reserved and instead could use the now very humid air as a secondary power source to draw from. As the attack slammed home, I watched as the ninetails fell over after only about five seconds under the spray of water.

Blaine grumbled before returning the Pokemon and the quickly after threw out my next opponent. This time it was an Arcanine, Looking over the Pokemon for a second, while I waited for Blaine to call the match to resume, I was caught a little off guard as he didn't say anything about starting, only giving an order of attack.

"Flare Blitz, now Arcanine!" Frowning, I looked onward as the Pokemon quickly sped up before fire light up all around it's body before charging Vaporeon.

"Aqua Ring, then Double Kick their head to get into the air. Then Hydro Pump" If he wasn't going to go easy then I wasn't going to hold back the more powerful attacks then. As The dog Pokemon rushed fowards, a ring of water surrounded Vaporeon giving her a bit of a shield against the heat.

Before jumping upwards as her back two legs glowed, and quickly after she slammed one paw down onto the arcanine's head, pushing their head towards the ground. Before the second one came down, this time slamming the Pokemon's body into the ground as Vaporeon used it as a launch board to get into the air.

From the air, she seemed to take some of the water from the ring around her, before a massive amount of water shot down from her form, slamming into the downed Pokemon. I was quite surprised as the arcanine was still conscious after the fact, but that didn't last long as on her way down, I called out one more command.

"Iron Tail" The momentum from falling downwards at such a high height, easily was more than enough to knock the Pokemon out. The Gym Leader just grumbled to himself as he returned his Pokemon before calling out his second to last Pokemon. This time it was an rapidash, interesting. He still didn't give me anytime as he called out a simple string of moves.

"Rapidash! Sunny Day! The Solar Beam!" That wasn't good, frowning for a second as the heat in the clearing seemed to magnify, I ignored the sweat that was beginning to form on my skin as I called out as a ball of solar energy was quickly growing the the rapidash's mouth.

"Drop the Aqua Ring then Double Team and Quick Attack, make it impossible to tell which is which" The water just splashed around her as multiple copies formed around her as she and the fakes began to bolt around in every direction. Sadly it seemed that Blaine was quite observant as he pointed out the real one after only a few seconds somehow and said.

"There it is! Attack Rapidash!" I watched as the attack shot off before calling out as fast as I could, in a slight panic.

"Detect and Endure!" It was the first time since the fight started that I had said anything not in a calm tone of voice, but I didn't care as I watched as my Water Fox's body tensed up before jumping to the right, just barely staking by from a direct hit, but the AoE of the massive attack still hit her. As she was tossed across the field before just barely landing on her feet, I instantly called out.

"Aqua Ring" Their wasn't much water still left in the air but it severed it's purpose as the ring of water formed around her. Right now, I needed her to regain some health, thankfully she had Water Adsorb, so the healing was sped up, but Blaine didn't seem to want to give Vaporeon a moment to catch her breath as he called out.

"Solar Beam again!" As the charge began to form again in the rapidash's mouth I called out.

"Swift, aim for the mouth" The star attack was sent off faster than the charge time move, even with the Sunny Day, as the attack connected, making the solar powered attack explode launching the Pokemon backwards, quickly following that up I called out.

"Now rapid fire. Water Pulse" Something I noted after Vaporeon had gotten use to her evolved body, was she had an amazing affinity to modifying attacks, especially Water Pulse. This was one of them, as about a few dozen rings of water, each about a seventh of the size of an normal Water Pulse, slammed into the rapidash, sending it backwards with each attack until it finally couldn't take it and fainted.

Blaine very quickly returned his Pokemon and called out down towards the Pokemon, which if I'm remembering right, to be a magmar. He was rushing because the longer it took, the more time Vaporeon had to heal with her weak but still present Aqua Ring. After a second, the lava seemed to shift a bit before the Pokemon I predicted, a magmar, jumped onto the battle floor.

"Water Gun" I've let him get the first attack far to many times to let him get another one. Blaine though seemed to take that as a personal insult, for some reason, this guy just got angry at everything. As he shouted out.

"Fire Blast!" The Sunny Day was still up, was the attack was massive as it rushed towards my Pokemon, quickly changing moves I called out.

"Hydro Pump, blast straight threw it" The power of the high powered Water type move wasn't as great as it could have been, as now the air was very dry, along with the Sunny Day. But it still had enough power to overpower the Fire Blast, though the power remaining, while still making some contact, wasn't enough to really damage the magmar to a noticeable extent.

"Over Heat!" Damn, I quickly called out right after, as the heat in the air seemed to multiple even more.

"Protect and make as much Mist as you can, before using Endure" The Mist was for the Aqua Ring, Over Heat would evaporate all the water in the air completely, I couldn't have that, as I still wanted the Aqua Ring up, so Vaporeon would had to maintain it on a more manual level. And that's when the attack released.

The sweat on my body seemed to disappear as a wave of fire seemed to be sent out in all directions from the magmar, as it washed over the battle field. It was so hot that I actively felt my Illusion begin to unravel, I reached up and grabbed Rockruff's pokeball, and aimed it on the pup, to save him from the heat.

Only to notice that he was actively watching the fight, even with him panting hard with the heat in the air. He had stood up at some point and was watching intently. I hesitated for a moment before placing the ball back onto my chest, as I watched the fire dwindle down. Before it could I heard Blaine start laughing before saying.

"See that you novice! That's the power of a fully realized Fire type" I rolled my eyes, this magmar had a Sunny Day to boost it's power not to mention the boost it got from being in a bloody volcano, hell I bet Charizard could reach this output without any of that, so I couldn't help but smirk as the flames dispersed enough to see a still intact Protect.

"Please, like that would have me impressed. Vaporeon Hydro Pump" Protect is a fun move for a lot of reasons, for one, inside of a Protect no outside effects can get inside, like heat, which meant there was a lot of Mist that was being released into the air as the Protect lowered, making a lot of humidity as a massive torrent of water rushed forwards and slammed into the magmar.

Sending it flying backwards, it was unconscious before it even hit the ground. I just gave Blaine an Raised eyebrow as he looked on in shock. Honestly some peoples ego's where just plain stupid. I don't care if you think being older and having more experience makes you a better trainer, just don't rely on that, as it clearly isn't true.

Still I only held the look of mockery for a few seconds before walking onto the field ignoring the warmth of the ground under my feet as I reached Vaporeon, who was actively maintain a Mist to cool herself off. She seemed to notice my presence after a moment before looking up to me and seeing my smile.

"You did great Vaporeon" She just look off into space for a moment before giving me a happy nod. I bent down and gave her a pat on the head before returning her, after all. Even if it wasn't obvious, Aqua Ring can only do so much, so while she didn't have any real damage, didn't mean she wasn't tired and was also probably overheated.

Looking down at the ball in my hand for a second, I placed it back into it's place, but before I could stand up a badge landed on the ground in front of me. Reaching forwards I picked it up, and looked upwards before standing up myself. Looking Blaine in the eye, well as best as I could as he was about four inches taller than me. After a moment he pouted before saying.

"Maybe you aren't that much of a novice after all" I just gave him a nod while placing my newest badge into my case, before turning and walking across the field as Rockruff, who seemed to finally snap out of his shock run up to me before jumping into my arms, and used that to get up onto my shoulder. Before saying.

_"That was awesome Boss! I didn't think you were that strong!"_ I just chuckled before give the pup a pat on the head. Sadly that was as long as my peace lasted before the trio run up to me with mixed looks of admiration, and mild jealousy. The first one was from Brock the second was from Ash and Misty surprisingly enough had a bit of both, which I didn't understand until she said.

"I wish I had a Vaporeon as great as yours! I've always wanted one" I just gave her a nod before beginning to make my way past, ignoring there comments on my win. At least until Ash grabbed my shoulder and asked me.

"Hey! Where are you going?" At least that's what he was going to say, as half way threw I had grabbed his hand and twisted it making him tense up in pain. Ignoring Pikachu's warning shocks and the surprised gasps from the other two I said.

"First off don't touch me, ever. Second, where do you think? I'm going to go to the Pokemon Center, Vaporeon's tired, it'd be near cruel to make her wait long before getting her to a nurse to properly get her rested" With that I let go of Ash's hand and didn't wait to watch his reaction as I made my way out of the gym part of the motel and then made my way out of the cave as a whole.

As we were walking down the path, it was a few minutes later when Rockruff spoke up.

_"Hey Boss?"_ I turned my head some to look at him, letting him know he had my attention, he continued.

_"I think I'll take up your offer to be apart of your team" _I gave him a smile before saying.

"Glad to have you on board then Rockruff, though it's not my team anymore, it's your's as well" He looked at me for a second before nodding, as we made our way down the path.

* * *

**This chapter was an interesting one, as this is the first time I think I've ever really had the emotional state of the opponent being actually stated during the fight. I'm not sure what I think of it, it adds a bit more to the battles, but it also kind of interrupts the flow of the actual combat some. And Rockruff is now going to get some training, though it'll take him awhile to catch up with the rest of the team. Anyway, See ya.**


	36. Post gym training, back to land

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

It was about two weeks later, and I had just left Cinnabar, the delay was a mix of because I couldn't find a ship leaving the place that didn't cost more than everything I currently owned, for the first few days, and because of the fact that I wanted to test out how strong Rockruff was, while also testing Charizard's limits with his new body.

Speaking on the latter of the two first as that would be quicker, he was a lot stronger, barring on where I predicted him to be on, as he was a bit weaker than Luxray in terms of straight power, but he did have more base stamina surprisingly enough. Though that wasn't saying much as Luxray can skyrocket his stamina and energy reserves with Charge.

And on terms of speed, he's max flying speed was about three-fourths of what Pidgeotto could manage at his base. Which was pretty fast in normal terms but compared to the only other Flying type on team, it was incredibly slow. Though that wasn't fair to Charizard as Pidgeotto was already fast as hell, times six with a maxed out Agility, and then double that again with Tailwind?

Well to put it simply, I'm pretty sure Pidgeotto has broken the sound barrier repeatedly by now, and the only reason why I couldn't counter the amount of times he has, is because he somehow managed to somehow negate the sonic boom after the first two times. Though I have no clue how.

Anyway, back to my point, Charizard while much faster and stronger, hasn't sky rocketed into the number one spot, but he certainly is in the running. As he could actually fight Vaporeon in mock battles without immediately losing now, in fact the battles were much closer. Vaporeon, still has yet to lose and is still in fact winning without going all out, but the gap, because of type has dramatically shrunken.

So while I was getting Rockruff's training started, I had Pidgeotto start to teach Charizard Tailwind as well as showing him how to properly use his wings for moves like Wing Attack, and Twister. So far he's been learning pretty quickly but from what Pidgeotto's told me, Flying type moves replied on momentum and skill.

While Charizard was supplementing that was brute power, as that is what he was use to when it comes to moves, which was a problem. The three of us were trying to sort it out, as if he could learn to use the moves properly, like Pidgeotto did, then with his brute force the attacks was be devastating. That's basically all that has happened with Charizard.

Moving onto the newest member, Rockruff, while after some research, I learned he wouldn't be learning an insane amount of moves, that just meant he would just have to do something similar to Vaporeon, and get stupidly good at the moves he can now. Though he did already have some decent moves from what he got from his parents being, Thunder Fang and Fire Fang.

Which added some nice base coverage for some of his type weaknesses. Added onto that though, the only other moves he knew were Odor Sleuth, Tackle, and Rock Throw. Well not bad, it quickly appeared that he had a similar but sadly not as useful problem Mismagius use to have when it came charging up an attack, it took forever.

It wasn't his fault, but it did limit the amount of work we could get done to train up his body, so I compromised. He would have to, with the help of Mismagius, use Rock Throw at targets while running and dodging, small powered attack from my ghost. It wasn't the most interesting but did show results and gave my team some time to rest on the beach, which was a nice bonus.

It also let me spend some time to think on what Rockruff could specialize on, though sadly I still haven't come up with a permanent answer he could fill. Like Luxray as a powerhouse, or Mismagius as a sneak attacker. As all of those traits seemed to show up with time, and I just didn't have that yet with Rockruff.

Which was unfortunate as if I had an answer I could guide him to that goal faster if I have to wait to see where he falls into the best. The main problem with that was I couldn't have the other team members have mock battles with him as it was completely one sided, which didn't do anything but make Rockruff feel like he wasn't catching up fast enough.

So I had to outsource that, by every couple hours, looking around and challenging some new looking trainers, which was good for Rockruff as it gave him some proper battle experience. Though it was about the fifth day point where I decided to try out something else. It was a theory that came to me while doing research on Rock types.

The premise is that he would, instead of forming the rocks for his attack as fast as possible, spend the extra time to increase the density of the attack, to make the damage quality better than the quaintly of rocks that he could throw out at his opponent. It was still a little iffy as he only recently started on this method, but it seemed to help out.

As his damage output has increased, but the time it took to make the attacks was bothering me still. So while he was still working on improving his Rock Throw, I spent that time thinking about how he could mitigate the problem of him having to dodge attacks while charging up his attacks.

I still didn't have a concrete answer, even when the first full week had passed but, I was probably getting close to figuring it out. Though at that point, I figured that Rockruff was good enough with his one Rock type move to start him up on some other kinds, so the next two days were spent with Luxray helping the pup out with learning Iron Tail.

He hadn't mastered it yet, but that might be because the little guy decided to use Iron Tail, as a jump off point to try and learn Iron Head and Iron Defense. I was already planning on having him learn those moves as well but after he learned the first one, but he decided to take that as a challenge when I told him the plan.

So he has in the beginning stages of three new Steel typed based moves, and while not prefect, it gave him more things to practice with when he used a game of tag to train with Mismagius. While he wasn't close to hitting her yet, he was getting better on his reaction times, and attack speed with the Steel moves.

Sadly, while I would have like to have him practice with the two TMs I gave him, Double Team and Protect. I knew that those could come later on after he has a strong base of moves to work on. So that's how the next two days went, at least for most of it as I also had him train up his body, which was how the last two days were spent in total, only working on his strength and speed.

Which leads to what I was doing now, currently I was walking down a staircase which was leading to a small port that was stationed in Fuchsia, that's right, I went full circle. I want to get to a place called Dark city in the next, at most, three weeks, and that's with me taking my time to help out Rockruff.

Speaking more on the Gym, it was fairly new, and I'm pretty sure was something that happened in the show some how, though I don't remember any specifics. Either way, it was currently ranked as a lower leveled gym from rumors I've heard/ looked into online, being compared in difficultly to about Surge, so while it might not be an impressive battle, it will still count.

My current hope is to have Rockruff ready for the gym by the time we arrived there, which was why I was slowly down on not just rushing there. He should be on about that level, and if not then well, it'll give him some good battle experience for fighting opponents stronger than him, that was actively trying to win, not just help him on reaction times.

I stopped my thinking on the subject and instead made my way threw the crowed of people that were also departing from the ship. While I didn't have a plan onto where I should be going right this second, I wanted to get a few things done before I leave Fuchsia, involving looking threw some TMs and restocking on potions, and other items.

I would have done the latter at Cinnabar, but everything there was 'pure 100% Cinnabar Island' Pokemon food and water. And because it was so 'pure' it costs about three times more than the base cost of the stuff that I normally got, that was about three times larger in quaintly.

Needless to say, I, being the cheap person I am, didn't buy anything there, so I had to do so here, where the prices were actually at a normal level. Besides that, there wasn't really much more to do here in the city, so I was planning on just setting out soon after I was done with all of that.

So with that, I looked around for a bit, as I didn't remember where anything was, before finding an trainer shop. As I stepped into the building, I noted that Mismagius, who had been accompanying me, from her position in my shadow had vacated said shadow. Looking around the decent sized shop, I figured out where she went quite quickly.

As she was floating in the air looking at a plushy in confusion, she was blocking my view of what it was so I didn't really understand why she was so interested, at least until she turned around with it in her arms. I held back a chuckle as I watched amusingly as my ghost started swing the Mismagius plushy around in her arms.

Still, I wonder why the shop owners have that as a plushy, looking over at where she got it, I noted there was a surprising amount of them that were positioned on some of the shelves. Not mismagius plushy's but of all kinds, I recognized basically all of them, expect a few that were clearly hand made, and that wasn't actual Pokemon, more like a stuff toy version of a kids idea of new Pokemon.

It was interesting to look at as I pulled off another box of food off of a shelf, most of them where Pokemon from Kanto and a few from Johto, but there were a few that clearly stood out. Like the metagross, garchomp, and gardevoir. Those three, were the only ones that were out of place region wise and happened to be the three signature Pokemon of three separate Champions.

I wonder if I should be offended that one of Alder's Pokemon isn't up there, well I've never really been that patriotic and I don't even remember being in Unova before, personality, so I don't think so. While I was looking at the toys, I noted someone had walked out from one of the back rooms, seemed to note that Mismagius was having fun with her toy counterpart, before yelling out.

"It worked! Pokeball go!" I focused much more heavy attention onto the idiot that was trying to steal my ghost, only to not it was a kid. Well that didn't stop me from being pissed, but it did stop me from immediately and cruelly yelling them, ruining all of their self-esteem before probably breaking one of their bones for good measure. Instead I took a measured breath as the Pokeball bounced off and said.

"Oi!" The little girl should be glad I didn't instantly start ranting, but instead she just looked at me angrily before yelling out.

"Hey I saw it first! It's mine!" This little piece of...I took another controlled breath before saying.

"No, she isn't, in fact she's my Pokemon, and you just tried to steal her from me" The kid didn't seem to understand the implications of that but did understand from the look on my face that I was angry. Thankfully for her, that's when the parents decided to show up, as they rushed threw the door the kid came threw.

the dad saw the pokeball by my ghost who was just looking around confused, before floating back over towards me. Before sighing and turned to his daughter and said.

"Anna! What have we said about trying to capture Pokemon that enter this store?" She looked down at her feet, while the mom just looked at me with a look of sorriness, so I just shrugged, telling her juts deal with her kid and I'll leave it be. After a moment the little girl, Anna apparently, said under her breath.

"That they probably are with a Trainer, but daaad! I want to have a Pokemon!" Bloody kids, well that's not really fair to Pokemon, Luxray and Rockruff both are only a couple months old and they are so much better than this. The dad just shook his head before lading his daughter back into the backroom, while the mother walked forward and said.

"Sorry about that, she's been going on a Pokemon craze lately and her toys aren't helping. She just turned nine and well, she doesn't want to have to wait another year, you know how kids are" I chose not to say anything and instead just nodded along with a fake understanding smile, while holding up the bag I filled and asked.

"It's fine, anyway, sorry to move on so suddenly but where is the check out?" She just seemed grateful that I was moving on so quickly, it seems this has been a big issue in the past then, whatever not my problem, with that I was escorted to the register and was checked out.

While Mismagius returned her look alike, I began to put up the food and water I had gotten while also lamenting at the fact that there wasn't any TMs to buy in the store, oh well, I'll just go ad buy some later. Right now I just wanted to leave the store and get a move on, so that's what I did, as Mismagius dropped back into my shadow as I set off.

* * *

**Not much happened but the point of this chapter was made, Rockruff's training has started and Kyu is now on his way towards the last gym battle he needs before taking some down time before the league starts up. Anyway, See ya.**


	37. Surprise Attack

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

It had been about a week and a half since I left Fuchsia, and since then not much has really happened. Rockruff managed to get Iron Tail and Iron Defense done to a decent degree, so he was working on speed now on charging the attacks, and also just speed in general, as he was running laps around me, with a big rock on his back, that he made himself.

It wasn't that interesting as far as training goes, but a strong body is needed for Rock types as most of their attacks are counted as Physical, for some reason that I couldn't explain. Still besides the rock pup that was running around me, nothing was really happening, just the two of us walking down a road in the forest.

At least that is what was happening until I was rudely interrupted from my thoughts as someone screamed off in the distance. Looking over at the sound, I glanced back at Rockruff who was also looking at the noise in confusion before sighing, and calling out to him as I began to walk my way towards the sound.

"Drop the rock, we're going to see what's happening" He nodded as I pulled Mismagius' ball off my sash before giving it a toss into the air, as she appeared and looked around for a moment I told her.

"We are going to check something out, you're our back up encase something goes wrong, ok?" I wanted her out mostly as a safety precaution, as while Rockruff was getting stronger, didn't mean I thought he was unbeatable, or that the amount of time he's spent in small battles and mock fights covered all the experience he needed. Anyway my ghost just saluted, before saying.

_"Yes sir! Captain sir!" _I just rolled my eyes as she dropped into my shadow, afterwards I gave a nod to Rockruff as we picked up pace a little to see what was happening. It only took about a minute of walking before entering a clearing, looking around the area, I noted that there was a big sized rock in the middle. That's when I heard it.

"Just give us the Pokemon ya brat!" Why do these people never learn. Whatever, making my way over to the other side of the rock, I was expecting maybe one or two grunts and a kid on the ground. Or something similar, instead, I left a spike of panic as I looked down at the honchkrow. And that's when I heard it.

"Hyper Beam" I barely looked over my shoulder just long enough to see a man in full black, with two Pokemon besides him, with some people behind the them. Before saying.

"Shadow now" Rockruff and I barely fell into the shadow in time as I listened to a massive explosion ring out as I was deposited on the other side of the clearing, getting a view of the now completely destroyed rock, and was able to the all the grunts in total as they began to walk towards me, with Giovanni staying in the back with his Nidoking and Nidoqueen, as they recharged from their attacks.

I glared across the clearing past the grunts as they all made their way forwards with their cannon fodder Pokemon, because that's what these grunts were, they were the back up if I didn't get hit by the Hyper Beam. Giovanni's using them to stall, well I wasn't going to have that. Reaching down to my belt I pulled off three balls.

One of which I used to return Rockruff, he just wasn't ready for something like this. Placing my pup's ball back into his slot, I tossed the other two balls into the air, sending out Luxray and Pidgeotto. As they appeared in front of me and saw the grunts, Pidgeotto took off into the air while Luxray got ready to pounce, at least until I called out.

Pidgeotto you and Mismagius will handle the grunts, clear us a path. Luxray we're attacking the boss, get ready for a big fight" And with that I began walking forwards as my shadow was vacated. Still walking fowards I ingored the grunts issuing attack orders at me, as Pidgeotto started up a Twister which started to knock around all the low level Pokemon on the field.

Before dragging the Twister to the left forcing the grunts and Pokemon towards that direction as well, clearing me a path as we continued to walk towards Giovanni who looked almost uncaring as his grunts were thrown around as rag-dolls we squared off about twenty feet apart, I noted his two Pokemon were ready for a fight, no longer recharging, before the Rocket Boss spoke.

"I should have done this ages ago, long before you could become such a big problem, it's something I'll have to remedy later, the damage you did while not inconsequential, is no real set back in the scheme of things" Even as he said that he didn't order an attack, so I took it as he wanted me to speak, so I did.

"You probably should have, I mean if you did, then you wouldn't be losing right now" He didn't make any outward show that my words effected him but I didn't need it. No matter what he said, the damage I did was a bit more that inconsequential, it's why he was here now, and not just having someone else do this, he needed to make sure I wouldn't be a problem any longer.

"Please as if such a sad little mindless-beast as you could do little more than irritate me, that's why I'm here, to show you why humans are superior to your pathetic species in every way" Really? That's the best he could come up with, I've been told way worst in my life for that to get close to annoying me, still, I just wanted to get this stupid organization destroyed, so instead of replying I just said.

"Luxray, Iron Tail on the nidoqueen" And like that battle started as I watched as Luxray slammed his tail into the nidoqueen sending it backwards before Giovanni called out.

"Nidoking, Mega Punch" The Pokemon pulled his fist backwards and right as he was about to release the punch outwards I called out behind me, as I noted that there wasn't any sound of a Twister anymore.

"Pidgeotto, Wing Attack" My speedy bird, seemed to appear in front of the nidoking and slammed his wing into his head making the attack fail as the nidoking seemed to just hold his ground, as he teetered before not falling over, Judging from the speed of the attack means that he had a few stacks of Agility up, good.

"Now throw her away with Twister. Luxray you follow up with a Quick Attack into Iron Tail" Giovanni barely showed any reaction as my Pokemon rushed and hit both of there opponents, though he seemed to have a right as he called out quickly afterwards, once they were farther away.

"Nidoqueen, Earthquake. Nidoking Ice Beam" He had the same idea as I had, get the Pokemon away from us, so they could use their more powerful attacks without us getting hit by the aftereffects. Still, his Pokemon were more like sentries, they hd the most power while not moving, mine were the opposite.

"Dodge Pidgeotto. Luxray jump onto the Nidoqueen and use Ice Fang" I already knew as Luxray's jaw pierced his teeth into the nidoqueen's hide, that he would win, so I focused my attention on my bird as he moved around the Ice beam in the air before calling out.

"Start barraging it with Air Cutters, and make sure you're out of it's range" He would win, I could already tell, which was worrying me. He should be stronger than this, something was off. That's when I looked back at the eighth gum leader and saw him getting closer than I would like. He was also holding something, really this was going to become a fistfight?

I moved backwards as the stick was jabbed into the air I was just occupying, as a crackling sound of electricity was let off at the tip. Oh fun, reaching forwards I grabbed his arm that was holding the weapon, only scream out in pain as a second one was pressed against my stomach.

I could feel my illusion pulse under the pain, but I forced it to hold, as I brought my fist up and punched him across the jaw. I could feel my body try and move forwards on its own to continue the assault but I wan't moving, and most of it wasn't my decision. But I couldn't tell what powered threw more my anger or something else.

Even wincing in pain, I just clutched at my stomach as I reached down and grabbed one of the sticks as rage swam threw out my mind, he just looked up at me with a look of mild annoyance before telling me, as I stepped closer. The stick in my hand now sparking with electricity as a crackling sound filled the air.

"A pity, it seems I won't be getting rid of you just yet" And just like that, a Pokemon, from the small glance I managed to get in my rage filled mind, was an alazakam, appeared and in the next moment they both vanished. I stared at the patch of grass in front of me for a second as a growl, no it was closer to a snarl, seemed to be steadily leaking from my throat.

Still, I forced myself to calm down using every bit of control I had, it still took a minute, and that was when I noted that I was shaking. Holding my hand up to my stomach, before moving my hand up a little more I released why, of course that's where he had to hit. I forced my hands to stop trembling out of pure effort as I took a few deep breaths before finally I had calmed down enough to think rationally.

Looking over at my Pokemon who were still out, I noted that Giovanni had collected his Pokemon as well it seems. Moving past that I looked more closely at my Pokemon they all were looking at me in concern. Great, I just gave them a smile, which even to me seemed forced, before walking up to them and said.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, just the electricity is messing with my nerves. This is quite the toy he brought with him" And with that I lifted up the stick and broke it over my knee, with a bit of effort. Looking at my team members I said.

"I'm going to return you all now, Rockruff isn't going to be training anymore today, I want to hurry up and get to Dark city" They just nodded, though only Pidgeotto seemed to have lessened in his concern, or at least made it less obvious, while Mismagius had disappeared into my shadow already, telling me she wanted to stay out as I return my first two Pokemon.

As I stepped out of the clearing, I noted my illusion wasn't holding itself well, temporary my skin or a patch of clothes would pulse a faint light. It was still up though so I didn't care about fixing its stability, as I was more concerned about the anger that was still bubbling up under the surface.

I have never had a problem with my emotional control, I've always had an amazing sense of self-control, not always for anger, I'll admit it, but still. This shouldn't be enough to cause so much rage. So why. I sighed mentally as I reviewed over the contrast that, has happened since I've arrived in this world.

And I felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner, I wasn't bloody human anymore, my brain was literary hard-wired differently now. I've already discovered a change in personal interests, why wouldn't, no matter how dulled out threw the years, instincts about anger, not still be around somewhere in this body.

Great, so I reattained the Pokemon instinct of rage, but I didn't get something good like being able to do anything else with my illusions besides hair length, and the appearance of my clothes. That wasn't really fair, oh well, since when has life ever really be fair, still annoying, but it's just something I'll have to deal with.

* * *

**First off, I know it's a bit random for a sudden attack from Team Rocket, though to be fair randomness is kind of needed for a surprise attack to work, and it does have a point which should come up in later chapters. Well at least if I don't forget, or just decided to change my mind later.**

**Second, I'm about to explain something and it's going to be dark and probably a bit depressing and not really needed for the story so feel free to not read, but if you're curious I'm going to be explaining why Kyu had a small panic attack.**

**About five years ago I was mugged, basically put I was jumped by about five guys and I got the life beaten out of me. I tried to fight back and was stabbed because of it, I had a knife jammed into the bottom part of my left lung. I'm more than fine now, but it did leave me with some weird mental problem that I don't remember the name of. I mean it was five years ago and I've always didn't like being touched, which was easier to say rather than a complex medical term that I'll just have to explain and then get pity for it, something I hate. But basically, if I get hurt on certain spots like where I was stabbed, my mind forces itself back into the head space I was in while I had been bleeding out on a corner block. It sounds like PTSD but it isn't near as bad or serve, so don't go throwing me pity or anything, it isn't that bad but it does come up every now and again, which leads to something similar that was seen in the chapter.**

**Anyway, See ya.**


	38. Dark City

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

My team was still concerned about what happened but after a week, they gave up on asking after I told them that I'd rather not say anything. Not that I wouldn't mind telling them, I just knew that they would go into a panic if I told them I had gotten stabbed before, so I just didn't say anything and let the conversation drop.

Currently, training wise, nothing much more has happened. Rockruff has been gradually improving with his moves and had been doing pretty well in his most recent attempt at using and learning Rock Tomb. While not being completely mastered yet, he could at least use it, which is good, but his attack spend still wasn't the best.

Though that also was slowly improving, not as fast as his power and speed was, but improvement was improvement so I wasn't rushing it. I held back a yawn as I finally stepped into the streets of Dark City, I hadn't slept in a long enough time that I was actively yawning which meant I hadn't slept more than a few hours in the past six or so days.

Something that, even for me, wasn't health, actually especially for me it wasn't healthy. As it meant that that my insomnia was getting into a ruff patch which is never fun. I've probably been lucky not to get one since coming here, at least to an super bad extent, as I have had some bad points but nothing that horrible at least in comparison.

Still, I've powered through like I normally do, even if I felt like falling over, and had to be continuously aware of my surrounds to not trip on air. Though it wasn't exactly fun, as I made sure not to stumble into the nearby Pokemon Center that, thankfully, wasn't to far away.

Stepping into the building, I looked around for a moment, noting that the Joy that should be here, wasn't. Whatever, not the first time this has happened, they're probably just checking up on a patient. Scanning my eyes around the room still nonetheless, I walked forwards to the desk and signed myself into a room.

Hopefully I would just crash onto the bed and go into a coma, at least that's what was I was going for, but sadly that didn't happen as I just laid on the bed for a couple minutes in the silence of the room, before I just gave up as an antsy feeling came over me, as I pulled myself out of bed.

God I hate everything, after a few moments of self pity, I pushed my hands against my face before pulling them down, trying to force myself to stop being an idiot. I need sleep, but I also knew I wasn't going to be getting any sleep, but I was at the point where sleep deprivation was getting to much for me to be anywhere near productive.

After a moment I grabbed my bag and pulled it over, opening it up, I looked threw it for a moment before pulling out a small bottle of pills. It was hard to find, and was something I bought way back while I was in Cerulean, it was made out of berries and was designed to put certain Pokemon to sleep, like Pokemon with the Vital Spirit ability.

I hated taking medicine, especially for sleep, it always feels like I'm just taking the easy way out, not to mention other reasons, case in point about how much I didn't like it, was the fact that the bottle of pills I was holding hadn't even been opened yet. Even with my already horrible sleep schedule, I didn't bother with them.

But I knew that I needed sleep, and at some point I would have to go without it, with that choice being my own or my body trying to shut itself down on me it didn't matter as either way the effect would be the same, and I didn't feel like going crazy, which was why I got this stuff in the first place, not matter personal preference.

Sighing, I opened the cap, and pulled out a single pill, before snapping it into a third of what it was. This stuff was strong and I was not going to risk a coma because I was being idiotic with something as important as medicine usage, no matter how tired I was, I would never make that mistake again.

I frowned at that thought, as it sprung a bad memory to the forefront of my mind. Looking at the small pill still in my hand, I looked at it for a few more second, before breaking it once more in half. After a second of deliberation I popped it into my mouth, and swallowed it down.

Sighing to myself, I looked up at the ceiling for a moment, before standing up and moving my bag to where it had originally been placed. Making my way back over towards the bed, I laid down in it for a couple minutes before finally feeling my mind haze up slightly before slowly drifting off.

* * *

I woke up with a gasp, as I shot up in my bed panting, looking around the room for a moment. Taking a breath I calmed down quickly afterwards, reaching my hands up, I rubbed my eyes for a bit. God I hate that, that still happens. After a second I just shook my head.

Standing up, I stretched my body out for a second feeling my body tense before rolling my shoulders. I didn't really need to do this, it was more out of habit than anything, as my body didn't really need to do it anymore, a perk of not being human anymore. But I've noticed some Pokemon still do it that don't have the excuse of muscle memory that I did.

After a second I moved my way over towards my bag, while looking up at the wall clock. Raising an eyebrow at the time, it seemed I had slept for about sixteen hours, I didn't think it would be that long. Maybe twelve or so, but not that many, that medicine is bloody strong.

I frowned at that as I looked down at the bag at my side, before shaking my head, I'm not going to use it often, if really ever, as long as my sleep problems don't get stupidly bad. Now, all I need to do is get something to eat with the rest of my team, and then find the gym or the last badge that I need to get.

But that will come later, after food, so with that I grabbed my pokeball sash off from the table that my bag was by. Throwing it over my shoulder and then under the corresponding arm of the other. Getting use to the weight of the item once more, I illusioned up a jacket, rolling my shoulders once again, even though there was no reason to do so, as the jacket wouldn't change its position on my shoulders.

Walking out of my room, I also had to find a place to feed my team and myself. It was one of the things that I wasn't overly fond of, was Pokemon Center rooms had been getting slowly and slowly smaller. Not actually smaller of course, but my team was getting bigger, and taking up space.

So I've had to deal with that, by usually trying to find a nearby park or just some quiet place for everyone to eat. So that's what I did, looking around for a while, ignoring the people who were all looking at me in something close of worry. Mostly because of the pokeballs on my chest, at least from what I've figured out.

From what I've heard this place was the battle ground for two gangs fighting each other. So even if the two of the gangs stopped fighting and made a gym, doesn't mean all the people are just going to forget about all the damage Pokemon trainers did to there city.

At least they weren't being obvious about it, I just was a little to use to being stared at to not notice, which is kind of sad now that I'm thinking about it. Oh well. With that I continued walking, placing my hands into my pockets before finally finding a park. Making my way over, I noted that there was a few kids on the other side playing tag or something.

The only reason why I noticed as they seemed to have a patterned shirt on for each of them, with a single line going either horizontal, vertical, and diagonal. It was a little weird, not enough to do that much more than give them all as a whole a look over before turning away as I sat down on the ground, and flipped my bag open.

Pulling out a box of food, I set it besides me while bringing out all the bowls I had, then afterwards I closed up the bag. Once it all was set up I then starting to grab my teams pokeballs off my chest and started sending them all out. Watching as they all appeared, gave them all a gesture to the food laid out.

I reached into the bag for some food myself as I watched them all start to socialize. Luxray and Rockruff started talking to each other back and forth. While Pidgeotto and Charizard talked among themselves with Vaporeon, every now and again adding her two cents. Mismagius was just bouncing from one conversation to another, going from talking to Luxray then Charizard before making her way to me.

All in all, while to the most exciting breakfast, it was nice as the weather seemed to be holding up pretty well with it having a nice colder breeze the in the air, that I enjoyed. No idea why, but I've always preferred to being cold to being hot. It wasn't that weird but it was something, I hadn't been able to appreciate much.

As, now a days, with the amount of walking I do, I'm hardly ever chilly, though I'm pretty sure having fur helps with that as well. Still and that is just filler on as to why I was enjoying this nice day that was on the colder side of the spectrum. Not sure why I was putting this much thought on it.

I might not be completely awake yet, which would be annoying, I hate the process of going to sleep and waking up, both just annoy me. Though to be fair I, along with practically everyone else, spend most of my time in between those two events so I would make sense that I would prefer to not have to deal with it.

Anyway, focusing back onto what was happening around me, I noted that those kids were looking over at my Pokemon with a look of curiosity and a hint of fear. Well most of the latter was directed at Luxray and Charizard, which I did't understand really but I've accepted at this point, I don't have a proper sense of what should be scary, or even scary looking.

So I just ignored them, while I waited for the rest of the team finished eating. Looking over towards Luxray and Rockruff, I noted that the two of them seemed to be joking if their small laughs that I could hear was anything to go off of. It was interesting to see how fast those two got along.

But that wasn't why I was playing attention to them, no I was more focused on doing an mental evaluation on Rockruff's current level of skill. He was strong, not on any of the teams level, no yet at least, but strong enough to probably win the gym battle without to much problem.

At least I think so, I'm not the best at remembering something like how strong, say Charizard was around the time I had battled Surge. He was still a Charmander at the time, to be fair, so he was quite a bit weaker but I'm not sure how to compare those two. Because Rockruff doesn't fall into any category that the team already has.

The best I could describe him as is a fighter, he was great at close range, with his high defensive, especially with a few Iron defenses up. And with his strong strength, he was built for up close combat, something tat only Luxray really had fit into, and even then he usually only got close when using his really strong attacks like Wild Charge.

That might be the reason why I've had a hard time training the little guy into a close combat orientated battler, I've always preferred long range when it comes to fights, and that transferred over towards how I trained my team, but Rockruff wasn't a Pokemon where that could really work with, while some of his attacks could be used at range.

I could see how even attacks like Rock Throw could be used in close one on one battles. This information wasn't new to me, I've figured this out about a week and a half ago, but it had taken that time to break out of the habit in both my self and stop certain habits to appear in Rockruff, which limited training time to stuff like how he would deal with opponents.

Though I've had sure he had some basics, which could be improved upon later. God I'm over thinking this aren't I? I've never been this worried about a gym battle before so why now, on a gym that could barely be considered a challenge if I used anyone else on my team, so why was I having to deal with nerves.

Maybe it could be because of all the games and ideas I've had about long ranged magic combat or something similar, that I, even when I started out, had ideas about how to use Luxray's, at the time Shinx's, electric energy. That could be it, I just don't what to think on the possibility that I'm not good at training close combat focused Pokemon, which would put a dent in my pride.

If so, that reason is stupid, and I should just get over myself, I can't be great at everything, it just isn't feasible for that to be true. I suck at plenty of things, emotional understanding, singing, being nice, dancing, painting, and a bunch of other things. But the difference here is I'm not just going to get bored, and I have a Pokemon relying on me that I know what I'm doing.

So all I have to do is learn to be good at it. Can't be to hard, I have the mind to back me up at the very least when it comes to figuring stuff out quickly, so all I'll have to do is get us to being in a different head space while battling that doesn't involving keeping distance, and instead capitalizing on being close.

Something I've done before, but not for an entire fight, mostly I've used closeness in a fight for a quick shot and not really for a long term stay in that range. I'll have to start specializing Rockruff on dodging then, maybe with a bit of work Luxray could explain the concept of Night Slash to Rockruff, so even if he can't use the move in itself.

He can use the premise while in a battle, putting himself in a better position for attacks and dodging. Yeah, even with his defensive might, it wouldn't be good for him to take any hit that can be avoided. I took a breath as I moved myself out of my own mind and looked around and noted that everyone was done and had taken to continue their conversation.

It seemed they knew I was in a, as Mismagius has called it 'Trainer mode' where I zoned out of what was going on around me to analyze whatever subject was on my mind. Well, it was nice of them to not bug me but if I'm zoned out they should say something. I wanted for another second before sitting up straight and getting the attention of my team.

"Alright, I think everyone is done right? Ok, I'm going to head towards the gym now, you all mind helping me clean up before that?" I got some nods as each one of them grabbed their empty bowls and brought it over as I opened my bag up and began to place the items inside of it. With that done, all I had to do now was find the gym.

* * *

**Ok important note of importance: I stated I've made a mistake in this chapter about how much sleep medicine I used at one point, I'm making this clear before some idiot assumes the worst, I have never tried to kill myself, I did once put myself into a near medicine induced coma before though on accident because I had gone almost a full week without sleep and was desperate and stupid. Just want to make that very clear.**

**Anyway, moving past that, fun fact, I determine how Kyu's sleep goes by the amount of sleep I get in real life while I write the chapter, and needless to say, I haven't slept properly in the last few days, not as bad as I put in the story to be fair, I'm not at that point yet.**

**Still anyway, moving onto something else, I've never liked being close when it comes to fighting, in basically everything that involves fighting, DnD, video games, actual fights, spars, etc. I prefer distance, and keeping track of who I'm fighting. It's one of the reasons why I think I, or in this case, Kyu would be a good battler, besides ego and a probably false sense of pride but that's to be expected. Anyway, See ya.**


	39. Dark Gym

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

The gym wasn't that hard to find but it did take longer than I would have liked, so basically the amount of time extra that it normally takes me to go anywhere. Still as I stepped into the gym with Rockruff at my heels, and Mismagius in my shadow, as she didn't want to be returned like normal, I looked around the place for a moment before spotting to men talking to each other.

"Hello? I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm here for a gym battle" The two of them stopped talking before turning towards me and grinned before turning back to look at each other with a look of triumph before once more looking back. The skinnier one of the two then said.

"Welcome to our gym! You're one of the first to challenge us since it's been opened so I hope your strong" I just gave a nod as I stepped forwards into the square zone I saw on the floor, which I noted when I first walked in. The bigger of the two, aka the one that hasn't said anything yet called out to me, as the both of them walked into there own spots, which were next to each other.

"This gym is a bit different than the others in this region, to win our badge you have to beat the two of us in a double battle? You know what that is right?" I gave a nod, but couldn't help but frown slightly at that, if Rockruff went out with any other member of the team, he would just play support, and that wouldn't be fair to him. Oh well, I'll just loophole it.

"I know what double battles are, besides that any other rules?" They looked at each other for a moment before the skinny one said.

"This will be a four on four battle, we'll send out our Pokemon first, as long as you're ready"I gave a nod so with that they both reached down to their sides and pulled a pokeball out each. Tossing them both into the air, I watched as a electabuzz and a scyther appeared in font of me. So I just looked down at Rockruff and gave him a nod. They seemed confused at that as one asked.

"You said you know how double battles work right? That means you have to send out two Pokemon" I just gave a shrug before telling them as I glanced down at my shadow and winked.

"I've sent out all the Pokemon that I'm going to use" They looked at each other with a look that I couldn't immediately decipher before the one with the electabuzz nodded before calling out.

"Ok I guess, then this battle will start now...Electabuzz Thunder shock" I raised an eyebrow at that as the electabuzz seemed to try and make the attack weaker than even that low powered attack should have been. Why would they be doing that...Oh bloody hell, they thought I was a new trainer, because of my choice they think I only have one Pokemon on me.

And because Rockruff doesn't exactly look like he's strong, because of stereotypes, these people think a young teen with a puppy Pokemon means they have to take it easy. It hurt my pride, but I didn't get mad because of it, after all they thought what they were doing was the right thing by taking it easy on a beginner. That didn't stop me from ruining that image though.

"Dodge, then get close to the scyther and use Rock throw into Thunder Fang" Rockruff dashed forwards and ducked under the scyther's swipe that wasn't an issued attack, before the collar looking rocks around his neck glowed as a rock formed, before taking that rock and slamming it into the Bug type's head, then right after sparks lit up in my pup's mouth as he bit down on them.

"Uh..I mean scyther get it off of you with X-Scissor" The Bug type raised their arms and as they were about to attack I called out.

"Drop down, block with Iron Tail, then Rock Tomb" Realsing his jaw from the hide of the scyther, my pup's tail glowed as he swung it forwards and blocked the attack before landing on his feet, as his paws touched the ground, after a second his rock collar glowed as the ground seemed to shake for a second before a few small sized boulders ripped form the ground and slammed into the scyther's leg.

"Electabuzz, Thunderbolt" Oh, yeah their was another one here, at least it seems this one is taking me serious now. As I called out right after, as the scyther was still dealing with the rocks attacking at their side and legs.

"Iron Defense, run straight threw and then Iron Head into Fire Fang" Rockruff is best friends with a lion that can produce enough electricity to power a city block, needless to say the Iron Defense might have been not needed, but I wasn't going to risk it as Rockruff slammed his head into the body of the Electabuzz, before grabbing onto one of their arms.

"Electabuzz! Thunder Punch!" With Iron defense he could easily take it, without to much damage sustained, but I wasn't going to risk it on something dodge-able for a few more second of damage.

"Drop down and then Rock Throw" The punch based attack just barely missed as Rock ruff landed with a rock already ready to go as it slammed into the Electric type's side, but before I could call out my next order, it seemed they finally got their team mate to help out.

"Scyther hit it with a Fury Cutter!" I called out to dodge just at the same time as the electabuzz trainer called out for.

"Electabuzz don't let it get away! Brick Break!" That's annoying, I called out for him to get some distance, as my pup tried his best but he wasn't fast enough to get out of the way of all the attacks or even keep track of all of them, thankfully Iron Defense kept the damage to a minimum but I had to rush into my next plan.

"Start increasing your Iron Defense, then knock back a Fury Cutter" His rocks on his neck glowed bright white as the rocks themselves seemed to sharpen as a faint glow of grey formed over his body as the Iron Defense increased to what I recognized stage four of six, good. That's when he managed to get his attack in, so I followed up with.

"Now behind the scyther" He just behind the Pokemon in question as a Thunder fist connected on where he use to be, expect now in place of him standing there it was the scyther, needless to say the electric attack knock that Pokemon out, and now that Rockruff could focus on one, I called out.

"Now Rock Tomb" A bunch of rocks pulled out of the ground and started to beat on the electabuzz, slowly trapping it as they couldn't punch or shock their way out until after a moment the attacks stopped, and after the rocks cleared, revealed an unconscious electabuzz.

The two of them returned their Pokemon at basically the same time and the switched out the pokeballs with another two. I waited as they sent out my new opponents. This time the two Pokemon were an magmar and a pinsir, interesting, I've only battle against each of these Pokemon a few times from random trainers that have challenged me. After a moment the battle started so I called out.

"Rock Throw at the magmar, then Rock Tomb the pinsir" Rockruff took a second to form the first attack but by the time it was on its way towards the target. Slamming into the magmar, knocking it back some while the leader that was using the pinsir had called out.

"Rush it and then use Focus Punch, Pinsir" The pinsir's fist seemed to glow as the color brighten considerable, before charging at Rockruff.

"Dodge above it then Iron Tail" Rockruff managed to jump above the punch and actually used the arm attached to the attack to get higher in the air before flipping in midair, bringing his now glowing tail downwards on top of the pinsir's head, sending it backwards. Calling out right after Rockruff touched down back to the ground.

"Iron Head" He jumped forwards and managed to score another good hit sending the pinsir tumbling back even farther, it was then the magmar caught up.

"Magmar, Flamethrower" Said magmar puffed their gut, holding there head back before throwing their head forwards as a torrent of flames rushed at Rockruff. I just called out as the flames engulfed my pup.

"Rock Throw" I waited a moment before a big rock sailed out of the fire and the flames, threw the air and slammed into the magmar, launching it backwards. As the attack was interrupted Rockruff appeared on the battlefield as the fire died down, he had some burn and soot marks but nothing that bad.

"Now Rock Tomb" The rocks that had been increasingly been appearing around the clearing glowed before rushing at the Fire type. They tried to fight their way out but it was a losing battle, as more and more launched at the magmar. That's when the pinsir made a surprise return.

"Pinsir Superpower" The Bug type seemed to appear in front of my pup even as I called out to increase Iron Defense and dodge, I knew it was to late as the body of the pinsir glowed before slamming their fists into Rockruff, faster and faster until, it seemed all that built up force exploded as the momentum launched Rockruff a good dozen yards away, nearly slamming into the wall.

I watched my downed team member for a moment before he slowly made his way to his feet, rocks still glowing on his neck. He hadn't, even while being knocked around, let go of his concentration on the Rock Tomb. Taking a glance at the magmar, it was hurt almost down, ok then, one more push.

"Rockruff, rush the magmar, Rock Throw then Iron Head" He charged as the pinsir made to intersect, but he just launched it away with an Iron tail, before summoning a bunch of rocks and launching them at the magmar, a lot more rocks than Rock Throw would normally produce, but around the amount a move like Rock Slide would have, so a new move then.

He was still on his charge as the stones connected, slamming into the fire type over and over again, and the second the magmar got a moment without being attacked, was when Rockruff arrived as he slammed his head into the Magmar's chest sending it to the ground, unconscious. That's when the pinsir arrived after recovering from Rockruff's attack.

"Brick Break, Pinsir!" It hit as Rockruff was tossed into the air before hitting the ground, this time not getting up. I sighed as I looked at my unconscious Pokemon, he took down three opponents, with them coming at him in pairs, he did great all things considered, if he didn't have to divide his attention between to foes he would have won, more than likely, well time to finish this. Returning Rockruff I called out.

"Mismagius, Mystical Fire" She floated out of me shadow, as the two gym leaders looked at me in shock as a torrent of purple flame rushed form my ghosts form and engulfed the pinsir, knocking it out almost instantly. Though I did frown, looking at Mismagius in confusion, because that was over kill, the amount of flame used was easily three times more than was necessary.

Though I only had to look at her face to understand, she was the only member on my team to have been knock unconscious during a gym battle, or ever really besides Charizard, but for some reason the fact that Steven was a champion kind of mitigated the fact that he lost. So she was upset that Rockruff had to lose as well, she takes losing more seriously than I do.

In a way this was her evening the score for Rockruff, because after this, there wasn't anymore gym battles, at least for a long while. So I just decided to not bring it up, as I stepped forwards onto the field and gave my ghost a pat on the head, while the two gym leaders walked forwards and handed me a badge. Looking down at it, I noted it's design, as it was never shown in the show.

It was simple looking, just a round black badge with two white dots on the top with another white dot at the bottom, showing two gym leaders against one trainer. Pulling out my case I slipped the final badge I needed into its slot, ignoring the two gym leaders faces as they saw the other seven I had.

Giving a nod to the two, I turned on my heel and began to walk out of the gym. I need to get to a Pokemon Center, Rockruff took two very powerful and super effective moves, even with his skyrocketed defense with Iron defense, I knew it must have done a lot of damage.

* * *

**And with that the final badge has been collected, I've said it for most of the battles I've written but this was an interesting fight to write, mostly because of the fact that I've gotten use to writing out bigger battles with stronger Pokemon, so this was interesting by the fact that I had to pull punches, like not using overly complex attack commands from the gym leaders, as they've only had the gym set up for about three weeks, not a lot of time for them to become amazing at working together in a double battle, so they didn't have any combo's made yet. **

**Also, this chapter goes up about twelve hours before this story has been up for a full month, and this already has over one hundred thousand blood words. That is stupid, my other stories, it took months to get to the hundred thousand word point, and here I did it in under thirty days. Anyway, See ya.**


	40. Training for the Indigo Conference

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

I stayed in Dark City for another three or so days after the gym battle, mostly because I enjoyed having a shower every night, before having to set out once more. But I also needed the time to decide where I was going next, I mean I've gotten all eight badges I need, and their is still a little more than two more months until the league starts up.

Other than looking into where I would be heading next as I would explain on that further, the other thing I did during the week was cheer up Rockruff some. He seemed to be down after being woken up in the Pokemon Center, he didn't seem to like the fact that he lost while their was only one more opponent to beat.

So I sat him down and talked with him for awhile, getting some support thankfully from Mismagius. It took about ten minutes before I convinced him that he did his best and that's all that I cared about. So he was thankfully out of his rut, and seemed a good bit more dedicated to training up to the other teams level of skill.

Though I did make sure he took the week as a break, like the rest of my team did. They really did need it, as they had been training an absolute insane amount recently, mostly getting them all ready for the league even if we still had some time before it starts up, and because I was preparing most of them for new moves, which I would start working on later.

Anyway back onto where I would be going, there wasn't really many places that I hadn't been to yet. I mean the most noticeable were some of the islands, Lavender Town, and technically Pallet Town, as I wasn't actually present during my visit there. I didn't really care about visiting the islands as most were just more tourist spots, and I've made my opinion on those clear.

For the other two options, I was at worst, a month and a half away from Pallet, and about a week at a rate of slow walking. So that was my plan, to go to Lavender then to Pallet. The only problem is the fact that nothing is real interest was happening at Lavender Town, at least with Pallet I could meet Professor Oak.

Well I could visit the Pokemon Tower, but that would just be depressing, not to mention there really wasn't any reason to. It'd be the same as me just walking around a graveyard just because I could. After all, I wasn't like I was visiting any of the dead. So that wasn't really a selling point.

Though speaking of selling point, the only upside I could find in going to Lavender was the fact that they had a decent supply of interesting items, like the slightly more advance versions of medicine the town seems to ship out. Nothing to exactly right home about but because the items were of higher quality, that meant items like simple potions were marked down slightly.

That's right, the only selling point I could find was a way to buy potions at about a five percent discount. It's sad that's what I looked into right after looking for interesting places of importance. So basically put after all my research I did over the last few days, with that, my destination was set for Pallet.

I was going to go threw a bunch of new paths on the way, so at least it all wouldn't be just re-treks over familiar ground. So with my route mostly planned out and the rest I could sort out on the way as it would be familiar enough to navigate without to much trouble even without looking into every path, I was off.

* * *

It had been about a week and currently I was resting, as well as most of the team, we all had been training pretty bloody hard recently, myself included. To be fair, myself-training wasn't near as hard as what I was pushing the others but I still was doing something so I think that counts.

The time was a little past noon, we all had just gotten done with lunch but no one was rushing back into training just yet, and I had to forced them to not to. Most of the stuff I had them work on was variation moves, like Mismagius was currently getting advice from Vaporeon to do something similar with her Shadow Balls as Vaporeon can do with her Water Pulse.

Their where some more moves that were being worked on but none of them had made enough progress to really talk about any of my ideas at the moment. Though I wished that all of them didn't seem to upset with themselves that they couldn't break past their problems and master the new moves I had thought up.

It really didn't do anything for them all to get overly stressed about it, but I haven't managed to get them all to rest longer than an hour per five training hours. I didn't like that they were over working themselves, well their bodies were actually weren't that tried, that was mostly me.

But the building stress and annoyance like I said was making them all tense and a bit prissy in all honesty. So I was making them all take a long break and wasn't moving an inch even as they complained as I made everyone have a conversation or to, even Vaporeon who seemed tense, even if the conversations did make her relax a bit more.

I would have returned them all but that would just be forcing their arms/paws/wings, into doing what I wanted, which wasn't what I wanted. So I just made it clear to them all that I wanted them all to take the next few hours off, and just have some fun. They didn't seem to agree but respected my wishes enough to just talk to each other and after a bit even have some fun, joking around.

I wonder if anyone else has a problem with their teams being to training happy, to be fair, it probably wouldn't be seen as a problem for most but I wasn't most. And I'll be damned if I over stress any of them. Really I blamed myself for not doing this yesterday if not the day before even that.

It was something I made sure everyone got, at least once every two weeks a full day of rest, if not every week. It just wasn't health for them all to be doing the same thing day in and day out. So I made sure to temper it as much as I could get away with, without being whined to by Luxray or any of the others.

Though it was mostly Luxray, mostly because I think the others think I have a weak spot for him, which is not true at all. I've made damn sure I don't play favorites on my team, but they all think because he's my son I would let him get off with something they couldn't which was completely false, he just asked for the most so he had a higher spree of affirmations compared to those that didn't ask for much, like Vaporeon.

Moving my thoughts out of my mind, I looked around from my position resting against the base of a tree, as I watched as some of my team ran around. Luxray and Rockruff were playing tag, while Vaporeon and Mismagius were having a chat, about something that wasn't training, I double checked.

As that was happening Pidgeotto and Charizard were flying over head, both having a great time. It was an interesting fact that Charizard loves flying around, while Pidgeotto enjoys drifting high in the air, something about the altitude being nice for thinking, I didn't really understand it but he enjoyed it so I didn't bother trying to figure it out.

I grinned as I watched it all though, they might not know it but they really did need this, maybe it was because I was able to look from both the outside-in and inside-out. But it was clear that the small things like their tense bodies and the slight annoyances that crossed their faces while they were eating was gone now.

Maybe I should get them something, Christmas was technically coming up soon. That's right Christmas is a thing here and it didn't have anything to do with religion, it's just a small cultural thing that was started in most regions around this time because it's when delibird normally migrate downwards towards most of the other regions.

Anyway, I really should get them all something soon, I don't keep track of the calendars to actually know when the exact date is but it's really the thought that counts, so who really cares if its a few days earlier or late. To be fair I might be thinking about it a little bit to far in advance, I'm pretty sure I still have about two more weeks until it's even December, so I got time.

At least what I call December, considering I know how to say this month in about twelve different languages, I'm defaulting to what I normally call the month, even if English doesn't really exist here. Though weirdly enough in Kanton, December is said the same way that it's said in Spanish, which was weird as literary nothing else can be said the same as in Spanish.

I've gotten way off track, sitting up some more, I looked around the clearing again. This time mostly just to take a look at the surroundings. I didn't know why but something seemed a little off, standing up I patted my legs off, I glanced around the clearing again in confusion, before hearing a loud voice, of that similar to a child yelling.

_"aaaaaaaaAAAAHHHHHHHHH"_ As it got louder I looked over my shoulder, and was immediately barreled over, as a small blur of what looked to be pink slammed into my chest, sending my onto the floor. Looking up at what was pressing it'self into my chest, I felt myself raise an eyebrow in surprise as I looked at the mew who was looking back up at me in confusion.

"Um, hello Mew. What are you doing?" They just looked up at me for another second, while I noted that my team had rushed towards me when they saw me launched to the ground. I just held my hand up to them all, letting them know I was fine and to not start attacking, which they all seemed ready to do, even if it seemed that they all know who Mew is, which was interesting as to how, but I had more things to worry about.

_"Oh, hello! Nice to meet ya! I'm being chased at the moment, it's like tag but not!" _I raised my other eyebrow, before looking past the small legendary Pokemon on my chest, as I watched about three dozen Team Rocket grunts run into the clearing from almost all directions, and I could hear faint beats of a helicopter in the distance. I just sighed before dropping my head down onto the ground. Why me?

* * *

**Mew's here, because reasons. Most of the reasons will be discussed later, and because I really need to start wrapping up the whole thing with Team Rocket, so this is the beginning of the end of this on and off sub-plot and all that stuff. Also, I haven't really payed attention to the dates in the stories world, but I want to annoy people, because I've already seen Christmas trees in stores and it's not even October yet, so the world thinks it's Christmas then my story is going to have Christmas happen soon, because I'm god here and no one can say otherwise. Anyway, See ya.**


	41. Giovanni's stand

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

I didn't get a second of peace the second the first Pokemon was sent out, it was constant warfare. Ordering attacks sending out as many as I could myself, mostly for distractions, while also having to keep track of a hyperactive legendary who was flying in and out of combat.

The Pokemon mt team were facing was much different than the ones I was use to, it made since, as they were going after a legendary but damn if it wasn't annoying when they didn't go down in one shot. Each one was about as strong as one of Koga's Pokemon, so I had to hit hard and fast as each grunt had at least three Pokemon on them, which was over one hundred total.

"Luxray get another Giga Volt ready! Pidgeotto! Mismagius! Cover him, the second he's ready get the hell out of there! Rockruff I need you to get that Kangaskan down now, then help Vaporeon against those annoying Crobat. Damn it Mew! Stay away from them!" The second I was done calling out my orders, I raised my hands up and formed a Protect as I barely noticed a Sludge Bomb heading towards me.

Turning towards the weezing I frowned as it floated at me, clearly going for the Headbutt. I ducked out of the way, while bringing my hand up and punched the Pokemon in the face with a Sucker Punch. I bit my lip as I probably hurt myself more than the weezing as I clutched my hand in mild pain, while reverting my illusion to shorten my height as another Sludge Bomb went over my head.

Pulling it back up in time to step out of the way of another Headbutt. I was thankfully given as reprieve as it seemed that Luxray was ready, and while Pidgeotto was getting clear, he noticed my troubles, as a multitude of air cutters raced threw the air and slammed into the weezing over and over again until it was unconscious. Panting, I looked up and gave my bird a nod, before turning and calling out.

"Luxray you need time to recharge, back up off the front and switch with Charizard for a bit, deal with the stragglers. Pidgeotto, you work on helping Rockruff deal with the other flying types, I need them grounded before that copper get's here" I got a nod as my team moved to follow my orders.

That's when Mew did another fly by me, jumping up a little I grabbed the little legend and pulled them down, ignoring their whining.

"Oh hush, I'm dealing with a lot right now and you being a brat isn't going to help us win, so either stay away from the grunts or leave" They just pouted.

_"You're no fun!"_ I didn't have time to be fun. As I called out another command for Mismagius to start dragging the Pokemon in the back line to the front so they couldn't get any rest from my teams onslaught. I didn't bother turning to Mew as I spoke loud enough for them to here.

"Fun isn't helping this battle. You dragged me into this, the least you can do is not give them what they want, while me and my team are battling for all of our freedoms" They pouted some more before, begrudgingly nodding, before plopping themselves on my head. I just gave a token frown as I didn't have time for any other reaction as I yelled out once more.

"Charizard, Mismagius is lining up a group for you, Inferno, make sure they aren't getting up! Luxray get away from those ground types, you can help get rid of those flyer's instead! Rockruff, I'm pulling you from the Flying types, help out Vaporeon!" It was hard fought, but the tide had always been in my favor, I knew quality would beat out quantity it would just take a while, to bad we didn't have that time.

Because that's when the copper landed, as the door's opened, I barely gave a courtesy glance over towards Giovanni's figure as he stepped out, a pokeball already in hand, before I moved my eyes back onto the battle. I need to get rid of the mob of enemies before I focus on the boss fight. Though that didn't mean I wasn't going to distract him.

"Charizard, destroy that helicopter, and stall out that man, you're buying time for the others" He didn't seem to like that, but he nonetheless moved and launched a Flamethrower that encompassed the mode of transportation, destroying it in a explosion of fire. I barely payed attention as Giovanni sent out a full team of six.

The grunts were winding down in power but my team wasn't exactly in prefect shape currently either. They had been training this morning and while not super extensive it still meant they weren't at full capacity which was annoying, as I still had to deal with another pain, right after this. That's when the voice voice that wasn't a Pokemon's I've heard since the battle started called out.

"Nidoking, Rock Slide that pest" I glanced over my shoulder at Giovanni as one of the last grunts fell, as a massive wave of rocks was heading in my direction. I barely had time to raise my arms before the rocks collided into my body, I barely heard Mew's surprised squeak, I barely heard Luxray and the others shouting out in worry, I barely saw a glow expand off of Pidgeotto as my team rushed Giovanni before I fell, barely noticing my illusion fall apart as I too fell to the ground.

* * *

I wasn't completely conscious for another minute, before out of something I wasn't sure what, jerked me out of my state. I was on my front laying in the grass. Looking up I watched as my team was hammering into Giovanni's team, not stopping in their assault for even a second. I watched for a second before I noted I was panting hard.

Moving my arms underneath me, I pushed my hands downwards onto the ground, lifting me upwards to watch as the fight dragged on, for only a few seconds, before what I just did caught up to me. My illusion was gone, I knew that, I could _feel_ that, so why did it feel like I had hands and not paws? I sat up and looked down at my body in surprise as I didn't see either of the two forms I had become so use to seeing.

Instead, I looked down and saw a big patch of black fur on the upward parts of my chest before it lessened in amount, becoming a dark grey covering my stomach and most of my body. Raising my hand, no paw, up to my face I looked at the three red fingers on them before looking down at my legs, seeing the same. I was a Zoroark, I had evolved, huh neat.

Looking back up to my team I noted that while they had been doing some serious damage, they were burning themselves dry as Giovanni's team, while on the receiving end of the attacks, had the defense to tank the blows. So time to stop checking myself out and get back to work. Standing up was interesting on my bowed legs but that didn't stop me from walking forwards all calling out.

_"Luxray you and Rockruff start using Iron Tail instead of Thunderbolt and Rock Slide, Mismagius you need to play back up for Pidgeott- Pidgeot, get him some room to work, speaking of Pidgeot you need to switch to Ominous Wind. Vaporeon Hydro Pump is to taxing for your current damage output so switch to Water Pulse instead. Charizard you'll giving cover fire for those that are attacking at range so use Flame Burst"_

They all seemed to freeze as they heard my voice, and to be fair it was a hint more gravely, but that only seemed to make them carry out their orders out with even more power, than before somehow. It wasn't long before his team was defeated after that, as I stepped forwards to his downed form, as Luxray was currently standing on one of his shoulders. Bend down, I looked down on him and said.

"So I finally caught you huh? I got to say, you somehow made my life easier with this attack, I mean you got Pidgeot to break threw the problem his been having with evolving, and gave them some nice exercise, hell you even made me evolving. Personal I think I look pretty good" He just glared up at me, for the first time with a look not of rationalized calmness but anger, as he snarled up at me.

"You damn beast! I'll kill you myself when I get out of here!" He said some more stuff, mostly death threats but I got bored after he began to repeat himself, he wasn't very original, so I did the rational thing to do, I punched him in the face hard enough to knock him unconscious. Afterwards, I looked over at Luxray who was literary sparking with anger at what the idiot under him, and said.

"I'm fine Luxray, he isn't going to do much more than spend some time in a ten by ten cell for the next century or so. Hey Mismagius, do you mind routing threw those grunts pockets and see if any of them have a phone on them, I need to make a call" She looked at me for a second then floated up and patted me on the head, just like the one I gave to her when she evolved, before floating off towards the unconscious grunts that were laying about.

As she was doing that, the rest of my Pokemon jumped me. I just smiled from under the dog pile I was in, before Mew floated up to my face, which was one of the only parts of me that wasn't currently being crushed under my team. We stared at each other for a moment before Mew reached down, poked me on the nose and said.

_"Sorry about causing you trouble, I didn't think anyone would get hurt, well not anyone good at least. But I did good right! I think you're my best work yet!" _I raised an eyebrow at that, while accepting the apology, I was curious about what they meant about the second half. Did they make me evolve? It would make sense as I was no where near strong enough to reach my evolution point.

Still I didn't know Mew could do that, well you learn something knew everyday, I guess. Mew didn't say much more after that just floated up, looked at the dog pile, before jumping onto it as well. I huffed at the added weight even if it couldn't have been more than a few pounds extra, it was the principle of the matter.

That's when Mismagius floated over and dropped a cellphone onto my head before joining the pile of Pokemon herself. I just sighed as I tried to work on of my arms out from under them all, to place my call. We were about maybe twenty or so miles out from Vermilion, it wouldn't take long for the cops to show up, if I could get to the phone that is.

* * *

**Giovanni's going to jail, Pidgeot finally evolved and so did Kyu. All around fun chapter to write, even if it was a bit strange in some places to write, like Mew's dialogue, I'm not good at peppy and childish characters, Mismagius was actually suppose to be a lot more like Mew, but instead I gave up on writing that consistently and instead made her more quirky than childish, though she does have her moments. **

**I also want to say something else. You know, reviews are really fun to read, mostly because most of you can somehow predict whats about to happen, I've had this chapter written for about three days before the last one went out, because yes I have a problem when it comes to this story, I don't bloody stop. But that's besides the point. I saw a few comments asking about when some Pokemon were going to evolve, the ones mentioning, the very Pokemon that evolved in this chapter, it's bloody like you lot are psychic.**

**Anyway, See ya.**


	42. Giovanni's fall

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

It had been about thirty minutes, and I had only just managed to get out of the pile of Pokemon to make my call to the police letting them know that Team Rocket tried to steal my Pokemon. I probably should have phrased it better, as I then had to spend about three minutes to explain that everyone involved in the attack was unconscious, and they needed to send a lot of trucks for transport.

It was a little disconcerting, that when I gave my name to the officer I was talking to, that they just made a sound of understanding before saying they would send all they had. But it got the job done, so I wasn't complaining, though, I didn't think I'd ever have the ability to name drop myself to the police and have doors open up for me because of it.

Speaking of abilities, while I didn't have much time to really sort everything out properly, my illusions has changed a little bit. Not much, but their was some noticeable differences, the first one was just a simple color swap, instead of a dim light blue, when my illusions were forming or lowering the 'aura' that was given off was closer to a mix of dark red and purple, which was interesting.

The only others one that I had noticed was that it was a good bit easier to form my illusions around something that wasn't linked to me. Like my clothes, they were much easier to adjust than before, and I even figured out how to separate my illusions, so I didn't have to be touching the illusion to keep it stable. I wasn't sure how I was doing it, but I was, and that's the only answer I could come up with so far.

And to be even more fair, I've only had like four minutes to really test the new body out, and it was actually pretty cool. Did you know that when a Pokemon evolves they get a, kind of, information package downloaded into their mind, so they can use their bodies as fast as possible? Well it turns out that applies to me, which means, I got my bodies instincts back.

Not completely, the mental block was still there so no changing into an entei anytime soon, but it was still nice, almost like I remembered something that I shouldn't have ever lost, which was technically true. But enough about me, those were just things I've noticed since evolving, the main focus I had was on Mew, because I was still curious, so after I made my call I asked.

"So why was Team Rocket chasing you?" They looked at me, before saying, in an overly happy voice for what they said.

_"I meet a me-two, but they weren't two of me, so I got curious and visited where me-two said that they makers of them were, it was interesting, at least until someone found, me, then I started playing tag with them!"_ So Mew has meet Mewtwo, and called him me-two, apparently.

"So from what I know about him, he was looking for answers, so what questions did he ask you?" The, probably, over millennium year old Pokemon giggled before doing a small flip in the air before holding a paw up to there mouth and said.

_"It's a secret!" _I just sighed to myself before nodding as I watched as Mew floated back up into the air and started chasing Pidgeot around some in the air, seeming to be able to keep up with his insane speed. That was another thing, I needed to talk to him about his evolution at some point.

Just from what I've seen so far, he is an absolute demon when it comes to speed now, I mean before he was about as fast as an average pidgeot, just as a pidgeotto. Now? Well if it's any indication, he was currently in the air cruising at above mach one, that was him just base flying not even pushing himself, without Agility or Tailwind.

I was honestly a little worried about how fast he could move now, as I knew friction would be horrible at that speed. But it just didn't seem to apply to him, which while very interesting in how that applied to multiple laws of physics, wasn't really relevant to what was happening around me.

Looking over to Luxray, who had taken up the position as the guard for Giovanni's unconscious form, as he seemed very worried about what the man had said to me before I punched him, so I let him to alleviate some of his fears. Though, with how hard I punched the man, I wasn't really sure it was necessary, still I wonder-.

That's when I heard the sirens in the distance, glancing over at the direction of the noise for a moment, I noted that we were a good bit off the beaten path. Looking upwards at Pidgeot as he did circles in the air, I called out.

"Hey Pidgeot. Do you mind directing those cars over here?" I got a confirmation in the form of him gliding downwards towards the sound. I hope he finds them, as even with evolution he still wasn't the most observant bird around, but he has gotten better, so I was confident that he wouldn't have to much trouble.

Though, as I stood there in the clearing for a moment, I remembered my line of thought, as I turned to look at the unconscious form under Luxray's watchful gaze. Walking over towards the unconscious man, I gave Luxray a look, getting him know to let off for a second, and when he did I pulled off the overcoat Giovanni was wearing, after all Gym Leader's had to have something on them to confirm their position as a Gym Leader.

Rifling threw the pockets for a moment, ignoring the pokeballs, wallet, and other travail things that I didn't really care about, I found what I was looking for. Pulling out a small case, I opened it up and pulled from it a single Earth Badge from it, I figured as much, grinning I dropped it into my pocket, I mean, I did win a battle against the Viridian Gym Leader, after all.

"Hello? Oh there you are! Kyu right? Would you mind telling me what the hell is happening?!" Looking over my shoulder at the Jenny who had just entered the clearing, with Pidgeot hovering above her in the air, I watched as she walking up to me. Noting that they got here faster than I thought that they would, good for them. Turning to face her I said simply.

"Would you believe me if I said a tree fell on all of them?" She just gave me a look before, looking past my right shoulder, where the still on fire helicopter was burning behind me, along with the dozens of unconscious humans that filled out the clearing also surrounding me. So I just gave a shrugged before saying.

"Would you believe me if I said it was a very big tree?" Needless to say she wasn't very impressed.

* * *

It turns out that a tree falling on all the grunts wasn't going to work this time, which was sad, I had gotten quite attached to that little reoccurring joke. But it didn't change the fact that I was accusing a respected Gym leader for being the boss of a massive criminal organization, so I had to do this more legit-ly than I was hoping for, rather than my normal 'beat them up and have others deal with the law' method I've been using.

Which meant a full statement and this would have to go to the League for their determination on the matter. Thankfully, I didn't have to be super involved in that, though I would be brought in for further questioning, probably by an Elite Four member or Lance himself, as they had to revoke Giovanni's title as a Gym leader before charges could be pressed.

Something about public image mixed with something about an old law that gave Gym Leaders a mild power in the enforcement of the law in their cities or towns. So, I had to fill out a bunch of papers to fill a charge of assault and a few other crimes, like Pokemon poaching, organized crime affiliations, and death threats against my person.

I also had to let them know where I would be located in the next three to five weeks, which I just said I was heading to Pallet, and I should be there in about three weeks. It seemed that having a good presence in a police force can speed up the paper work which was nice, though I still had to sit in an cramped office space for about an hour filling out forms, and other types of papers.

Oh yeah I never mentioned I was in a police station now, it was honestly not as exciting as one would think it would be. Nothing seemed to be happening, though I will say a weird amount of people, like four at this point, has walked up to me and said their thanks for what I've done to help.

Which is bloody weird, I'm use to being called a prick or being yelled at for being insensitive or some other travail thing like that, from me just not using my censor. But here I was being compared to a hero, I couldn't say I exactly liked it, I'm fully aware that I'm not the best person around, in fact I'm fully comfortable with calling myself a jerk. So this was just bizarre.

Currently, after signing a bunch more papers, because everything needs to be signed in triplicate, for reasons, and all that, I was standing in front of the police station in Vermilion, waiting on being dismissed. While that was happening, I was looking around for Mew, they kind of just disappeared when the cops showed, and I wouldn't have any idea if they followed me back here or not.

I was hoping that I wouldn't see them anywhere, as while I wouldn't mind the company of the legendary, it would be annoying to work out a system so I didn't get swarmed for being seen in public with a legendary Pokemon just chilling around me. I didn't see the pink little power house anywhere so I assume, they went off and talked to Mewtwo.

Something I still wasn't sure what to think about that, I mean it wasn't that horrifying of a thought, as Mew is clearly in good health so a battle didn't break out. So I think that's a check mark in the, not going to destroy the world, column. Still for someone as serious as Mewtwo, I don't think the personality of Mew would help his decision making process.

Well their wasn't anything I could really do about it if he was planning on destroying the world, sort of an invite to the event, which isn't even a certainty anymore. Good job me, you took cannon and pile drived it. Why does my life have to be stress full? I mean it could be worse but still, this is a wish come true, to be in this world and I still get wrapped up in this crap.

I'm over thinking this again, I really got to stop doing that, today was suppose to be a day for relaxing, for the love god. Whatever, I'm spending the night here and I'm going to have shower and then leave for Pallet, I don't think I'm going to have any of the team work on any high intensity training for a few days.

They need a break as much as I do, my team took a lot more hits than really most of us thought, mostly coasting off of adrenaline at the time. Even I had some bruising on my chest and one of my arms, that even evolving couldn't fix, a downside from evolving when I shouldn't be able to, my body didn't have enough excess energy from the process to heal me up fully.

It got most of the really bad damage, which was why I was force evolved in the first place, but that didn't mean it was prefect, though I do have enough information to write a bloody paper on the process of evolution, at this point, I'm pretty sure I could become a bloody professor, at least in theory, with the amount of ideas that are bouncing around in my head.

That's when the Jenny, that I had been in the most contact with since she showed up in the woods, walked out of the station, as I felt a sense almost akin to deja vu, as I looked down at her hand, which was holding an item in it. It wasn't a Waterstone this time though, no it was something I didn't recognize as an Pokemon item, in fact it almost looked like a...Oh.

"For you're incredible service to our region, I present to you this honorary badge, it isn't as good as the ones trained officers have, but if their isn't a cop on the scene of a crime, you have full legal right to take charge of a situation. This is only given in a strict sense of trust, and will give you a sense of responsibility as it is, if you chose to take this badge, to do you're best to up hold the law"

I...honestly didn't know what to say, that was an honest to god first, I believe, since I've gotten here. Looking down at the badge she was holding out for me to accept or decline, I slowly reached out and grabbed it form her hand, before huffing to myself in amusement as I realized how surreal it was for me to have a similar amount of legal authority as that of a cop, god my life is weird.

"Do I get a title?" When in doubt, joke. She just smiled as I took the item from her hand as I placed in into one of the pockets of the jacket I was 'wearing' before telling me.

"Not really no, you're rank is technically below even the most newest recruit, and these badges are very rare to be handed out in general, so a rank or title was never really assigned, if you want you could be the first to name it" I looked at her for a second before just shaking my head.

"Nah, I'm good with just the badge, I'm absolutely horrible at naming stuff" She gave a nod before turning and walking back into the police station. The second the doors closed behind her, I sighed as I looked up at the sky in confusion. Of course this is when I thought of a question. Did this work outside of Kanto?

I really should have asked that, I mean, I'm only going to be staying in this region for another couple months at most, and while it would be a nice memento nonetheless, it would be unfortunate if this only worked here. Oh well, I'll figure it out later, it's not as if I'm leaving right this second anyhow.

With that I turned on my heel as I began to make my way towards the Pokemon center, after all, I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to take a nice shower, and if I'm lucky, I'll be able to get a few hours of sleep.

* * *

**And with that a full loop had been made, going from a new trainer getting a neat and even useful item for stopping a serious but to be honest petty crime, to a very skilled trainer who is being rewarded with a position of power for taking down a massive crime syndicate. This has been a story thread since like chapter four or five, and now over thirty chapters later it's finally coming to a conclusion. Also, this was the first time I've written a three part mini story, at least intended to write one. Like I said it's like it's own little story, set up in the first chapter(chapter 40) then battle/climate in the last chapter, to this chapter which leads to conclusion, with an opening for the next story to pick up. I honestly am kinda of surprised it worked out that well to be honest.**

**Though I will expand upon what the badge really means, as I only really used context clues, but so far practically everything that Kyu did on his own against team rocket has been a form of vigilantism, he had no legal right to go against a criminal organization, as that is the cops job, that badge he got basically means, he could be consider something similar to a consultant or something else, meaning he can't get in trouble for taking action anymore, when it doesn't involve himself specially, against crime. It hasn't been brought up yet but it is something that the police force has been working to fix, so he didn't get punished for doing good.**

**Anyway, I've ranted way to long now, so, See ya.**


	43. Flight training and midnight evolution

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

It had been about two weeks since I left Vermilion, and nothing really big had happened since, I had gotten an even better control on my illusions, still couldn't change into anything that wasn't what I use to look like at this age, well expect of a few smaller things, like my eyes, as I can make them most colors now for some reason.

And I had figured out how to form illusions completely now, without direct contact, which was a step up from before. It was interesting to work it all out, it was like a fun puzzle trying to find out the correct combination of illusioned weight, texture, color, and other stuff, that most wouldn't think went into making an illusion.

Anyway, besides that, and all the other on the side tests I did about my new level of strength, weight, height, etc. Like I said nothing really happened, that really needed to be explained upon, currently I was about a days journey from Cerulean. And that was about it, of course I did have the team train some but nothing to intense, most of it was actually revolved around Pidgeot.

Like I did for everyone else, I tested out his new capabilities now that we weren't close enough to society that a Hurricane starting up wouldn't cause to much alarm. That's right Hurricane, he learned it on his evolution, and bloody hell was it impressive, he still didn't have the control down prefect, as most of the time it got out of hand.

But still the fact that he can just fly around in a circle for a bit and start up a natural disaster just like that, was crazy to me for some reason. He still didn't have the control like I said, to expand it into a bigger radius, but at the moment what he could manage while still staying in control was pretty good, with it being about ten feet in radius.

The two of us also started working on riding as well, with Charizard tagging along as well. It was something the two of them wanted to do once Pidgeot had evolved. I wasn't sure why, but they both wanted to try it out, and I also thought it would be cool to ride on either of their backs as they traveled around the air at mach two, so I wasn't going to say anything.

So far, it actually wasn't that hard to do, Pidgeot could control the air current to the point where air resistance didn't even touch me, it felt the same as riding in the cabin of a plane, just much faster, and I was much more aware of how high in the air I was. For Charizard, he didn't have that level of control, but his front body was almost completely covering me, as he flew, so I didn't feel much anyway.

Didn't mean their wasn't any problems with it, as the three of us had to work to get comfortable, at least I did, Charizard hardly even seemed aware that I was on his back, he was that strong. While Pidgeot was weaker in the physical sense, he was more than strong enough to carry me without any real problem.

But unlike Charizard, their wasn't near as easy place to seat, without messing with Pidgeot's wings, so I had to do something I'll be honest, thought as pretty terrifying, to stay on Pidgeot's back while in mid-flight, without annoying him. I had to stand on his back, in the air, hundreds of feet up in the air, going over the speed of sound.

Needless to say, it took awhile before I was convinced to even try it out, but after some safety tests, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, though it will still be a while before I can even get close enough to be comfortable doing that. So yeah, in summary, I can fly on my Pokemon now.

Though I was still walking to Pallet on foot, because I wanted to, and because I knew that once I got there I wouldn't be going anywhere else for a while, so I didn't have to rush to the League. So I was enjoying the peacefulness that I got out here in the middle of nowhere, before staying in a town for the next few weeks.

It wasn't like I didn't like staying in the towns, in fact I've always been one to not go camping even when asked. But for some reason I just enjoyed it out here, maybe it was because of some weird mental thing I gained from becoming a Pokemon, or maybe I just learned to appreciate the nature around me, but being in a city or town for so long just felt kind of restricting.

Either way, I wasn't sure what I was really going to do when I got to Pallet, not really, I mean I already knew I would be sleeping in the hotel that was there, because for some reason a Pokemon center never got set up in that town. But besides that? I would probably just have a couple talks with professor Oak, and then just set out to the league a little early.

Still that didn't mean I didn't have any plans for the soon to be future, it wasn't much but, I know I have to get some presents for my team in Cerulean, when I get there. I'm still not exactly sure what I'll get them all, but I'll think of something, so it probably won't be anything to exciting.

* * *

It had been another two weeks, and currently I was currently leaving Pewter at the moment, I had been walking for about five hours and was going to set up camp for the night soon. During the week nothing much had happened of note, besides that the team started up their usual level of training once again a few days ago.

Actually if anything, they were training a good bit harder than they had in the past, trying to make up for lost time I guess. I didn't get on any of their cases this time though, it would be better for them all to get the worse of it out of their systems now. So everyone was training an absolute insane amount.

Luxray was still working on a more precision based Giga Volt, by using Thunderbolt as a base, but the amount of electricity he gave off using his strongest move, simply put, refused to be condensed in a stream of power, instead of a wave. I'm actually going to be looking into how Hyper Beam working to try and reverse engineer some, to see how the energy output works to help out Luxray.

Pidgeot, was still working on mastering Hurricane, but I also had Charizard give him a few lessons on Fire type based moves, and was also helping him. My main goal was for both of them to learn Heat Wave because of it. They've made progress but because both of them are also working on their own, with their own moves to learn, it hadn't gotten as far as I hoped.

Move wise, most of the team has figured out what I've been trying to get them to do, with the variations. Vaporeon managed to create a move I liked to call Hydro Pulse, which was her version of Hydro Cannon, while not as directly as strong as Hydro Pump, as it was about maybe a third weaker, it was about five times stronger than a normal Water Pulse for about three times the cost of energy.

Mismagius, actually made a lot of progress, learning from Vaporeon after a couple days of practice, a multi-shot version of Shadow Ball. And also figured out how to use Phantom Force, which was basically a much better version of Shadow Sneak, mostly because the energy requirement was actually a good bit less, which was great for her, as while it had increased my leaps and bounds, her stamina was still her weakest point.

Back to Charizard, he mostly focused his time on condensing his flames to an even hotter point, this was because of a theory I came up with, Flame Burst was basically the same as Ember but had more flames in a similar sized attack, so what if I did something similar, and have that as a base for Charizard to learn Fire Blast, that's right I was trying to teach him a TM needed move.

So far, he has actually made a bunch of progress, but the flames have yet to form into a five pointed star, so it might not be working as how I want it to, but at the very least, he is getting a new move, and this is great training for super heating his already very hot flames.

Rockruff, was an interesting case, simply put, he really had all the moves he needed at least for the moment, and their wasn't really to many variations on the ones he had, and for the moves he didn't have, he learned quick enough. Like Stealth Rock and even Earth Power. But what he didn't have was the body that the others had, so what he has been doing, is just an insane amount of physical training.

I mean an insane amount, I've literary had to try tied threes trees to his back because one wasn't enough after the first couple of days for him. It was bloody mental watching the small, foot tall pup running around dragging three trees along with him, so he was quickly coming up in the strength and endurance departments.

With the recap done, I looked around the small patch of free space I found in the forest I was in, as trees were everywhere here. I gave a nod to my team, who had been all out for the past couple of hours, for them all to get comfortable, as I pulled the strap of my bag off my shoulder as I placed it to the ground to grab out a few items.

Pulling out the bowls I had, I poured out all the needed food into them, grabbing a handful out for myself, as I set the food down. As my team made their way over to eat it. I popped a few of the Dark type specialized food I had into my mouth, which by the way was a very weird but surprisingly nice mix of sour and salty flavors.

Before grabbing the underused sleeping bag out and opened it up, tossing it to the ground, I sat down on it. Taking a few more bit of food, I still had and eating it while my team did the same with their food, I yawned to myself as I reached over and closed my bag up and placed it on the ground next to.

I might not get any sleep but my body really did need a break, even if my mind wasn't going to supply it for me, by giving me a short cut. Watching as all of my Pokemon ate for a bit, I frowned as while they all were talking, Rockruff seemed almost distracted, I asked about it later I guess, I hope nothing is wrong with him.

* * *

It had been about two hours later, and I was still up unfortunately, but I didn't mind, as I was seated up against the back of a tree, while I watched over my team sleeping in a almost tight fit on the opened up sleeping bag on the floor. At least that's what most of them were doing, Rockruff was clearing awake.

After a bit more time, he suddenly stood up and looked off in the distance for a moment before looking over at me, noting my confused expression, he walked over towards me, before asking.

_"Hey Boss, do you mind if I walk around for a bit? I kind of feel like something should be happening, or like I should be doing something"_ I looked over him for a moment, before I felt a stab of realization as I felt a grin tug at my lips as I said.

"No problem, just make sure not to walk to far away, I'll see you when you get back, Rockruff" He just nodded gratefully, before he turned and began to walk out of the clearing. I just chuckled as I glanced upwards, the trees were practically covering the sky, but I found a small spot that I could see threw, and my thoughts were proven right as I saw the moon directly above me, it was midnight.

I just let out another silent chuckle, no wonder he was acting weird, he was probably reacting it turning to nightfall, still I hope he doesn't get lost, or caught up in whats about to happen. After a couple of minutes on my own, I noted that a small distant howl was called out into the air.

I was expecting that, but what I didn't expect was my body almost instantly reacting to it, as I almost let out one myself. It was almost like a yawn, I heard it and my body tried to copy it, interesting. Though I quickly shook it off, as I listened to a rustling of sound behind me, I titled my head to the side some as I listen to it for another moment before, saying.

"Welcome back Lycanroc. Did you have a good walk?" I grinned a little as I could almost feel his confusion as to how I already knew what had happened, but it wasn't long after that he stopped caring as I got my answer.

"_Yeah I did Boss, it was interesting. But now I think I'm going to get some sleep, goodnight Boss"_ I just chuckled a little to myself as I watched him walk past me, in his new form, before telling him goodnight as well. I couldn't wait until the others woke up now, it was going to be funny to see them all react.

* * *

**Their has been a bunch of evolution recently, but to be fair Pidgeot could have evolved really at anytime, I wanted him to after around the time Koga was beaten, but with Lycanroc, well he has been bloody power leveling like crazy to catch up, so it would make sense he would evolve soon. **

**My choice of what of the two forms Lycanroc had was an interesting mental debate. Originally Lycanroc was going to be a terrain controller, but after some thinking I changed him into a melee fighter, and so his planned evolution went from Midday to Midnight. I never really consider dusk, mostly because I actually rolled a dice on what ability Rockruff would have, I've actually done that for all of the Pokemon on Kyu's team that can have more than one option, mostly for a sense of randomness. And because the dice decided on Keen Eye, Dusk form was locked out of the options. Anyway, See ya.**


	44. An old companion

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

I was right, it was very funny watching my teams reactions as each one woke up. With them all either looking at Lycanroc in confusion or surprise, Mismagius did her now apparently normal routine of giving Lycanroc a pat on the nose, Pidgeot was very confused until I explain it to him.

While Luxray's was the most interesting, he looked at the newly evolved Pokemon, grinned and then jumped him. I wasn't aware of how Luxray knew instantly who Lycanroc was, or how he was aware that he had evolved but it was adorable nonetheless, watching the wold Pokemon getting jumped by a massive Lion, something that should sound epic, but in reality, it was like watching a puppy and a kitten.

Well, at least for me, I'm pretty sure if someone else saw the same thing I did, they would be running as to not get caught up in the cross fire, of the fight they would assume would probably break out. Instead of that though, Luxray just started congratulating Lycanroc, while said wolf Pokemon, was trying to hold up the weight Luxray was putting on him.

After breakfast, I and most of the team were walking down the path of the forest, the only ones that weren't out at the moment were Pidgeot and Charizard, mostly because there wasn't any space for them to really even hover at a comfortable height, without being above the trees, which means that they wouldn't be able to see us on the ground as we walked.

So I just returned them after some talking with the two, about what to do, as I didn't think many would appreciate Charizard's suggestion of burning a path into the forest to clear a way threw. Though I'm not sure I would have minded it really, I mean their were trees bloody everywhere, I have no clue how I managed to find any clearings in this place, when I was here last.

Though it wasn't that long of a trip from what I remember, getting threw the forest at least. It was mostly me taking my time was the reason why it took me a few days to get threw. And, maybe because, I might have, possibly got lost last time, but to be fair I was still new at traveling at that point.

Anyway, my point is, that it should only take about a day or two at most, to go threw the entire forest, and considering that I've already been walking since about two days ago, in this forest, I should only be walking in this place for about another two hours or so, that is, of course, if I didn't get lost.

* * *

It was about two days later when I got out of the forest, because I didn't get lost, nope, not even once did that event come to pass. And I will deny it happened till my dying breath if anyone even infers that it occurred...Ok so maybe I got turned around, but the main point of what I'm saying is I'm now in Viridian.

Nothing really interesting was happening in town at the moment, at least anything that I would care about, as I wasn't really interested in the Pokemon cook off that was planned to be held next week. I already knew I wasn't exactly what most would consider good at cooking, I could cook to be fair to myself, it wasn't like I could burn water like some, just don't expect something that is above average.

So I was planning on getting out of the City as soon as I could stock up on supplies, something that I was getting low on, and maybe spend a night at the Pokemon center, mostly to make sure that everyone was ok, as they had been training above pretty hard recently. It wouldn't go amiss to get an expert to make sure that none of them were overworking themselves.

At least that was my plan, but as I was stepped into the Pokemon center, a voice suddenly called out to me, as I was stepping up to the front desk. It took a second to place it, and I was mildly surprised to turn and see who it was.

"Kyu? What are you doing here?" I looked back and saw Jonathan standing a little bit away from me, looking at me with a look of shock, so I just raised an eyebrow and responded.

"Getting my team checked up on, you're, if I had to guess, doing the same thing" He didn't seem put off by my sarcastic remark, it seems that spending a week with me built up ones tolerance for sarcasm to the point were it lasts for months, good to know, I wonder if I should charge a service.

"Well, I kinda figured that. But that's not what I meant! What are you doing in Viridian, I thought you would have already gotten the badge in this city" Oh? It seems his faith in me hasn't dropped any, I'm not entirely sure what I did to get said faith, well, actually I did save his life, so maybe it isn't as big of a mystery as I think it is.

"No, the Gym in this town is actually one of the hardest in the region, so I just didn't change the leader when I first came threw" He just seemed surprised by this information, before seeming to come to a realization. Pointing at me in surprise he exclaimed.

"Wait! Does that mean you're challenging the Gym now? Is that why you're back here?" I just shook my head, as I reached down to my bag and pulled out my case, opening it up to show him the nine badges I had, ignoring his shock as I pulled out the most latest badge, and said.

"Nah, I got it about a month ago, it was this whole thing really. Nothing that would probably interest you" He just opened and then closed his mouth a few times, which was quite interesting to watch, after a moment he said.

"Wha-what are you doing here then? If not for the badge?" I placed the badge back into the case, which didn't really work as well as I would have liked it to, as their was only eight spots available, so I just set it in there and closed the lid. As I placed the case back into my bag, I said.

"I'm on my way towards Pallet Town at the moment, I'm planning on staying there for the next two or three weeks, to train up my team some more, until I make my way to the Indigo Plateau" He just looked at me for a second before saying.

"I kind of forgot how fast you take things. Anyway, what have you been up to since I left?" I wasn't sure when it happened, but I had somehow ended up sitting down with him across me at a table.

"Well as I got the rest of the badges I need, like you probably saw, besides that, just a lot of training. Oh, I helped out the police a few times, afterwards. I don't know if it ever made the news, but did you hear about that bust in Celadon, the Game Corner?" His eye's went wide for some reason, before saying.

"You were a part of that?! Oh course I heard about that, everyone heard about it, their was like two hundred arrests were made" Really? I didn't know that there was that many there, huh. After a second, I just gave him a nod and said.

"Yeah...it was interesting, but afterwards their was an annoying amount of questions right after" I'm kind of reevaluating how crazy my life currently is, from the look on his face, telling me that out of everything to talk about, the questions from the police afterwards, wasn't the correct thing to bring up.

"So anyway, what have you been up to then?" The change of the topic as blunt, but it seems to work as he seemed to light up as he went into a near rant.

"Oh, lots of stuff! I caught my Pidgey and Bellsprout! Oh-oh and I beat the Gym Leader in Pewter as well, it took two tries but I did it with Bellsprout! I haven't been going as fast as you seem to go, but I'm not in a rush, and I'm having some fun. I even made some friends that I've been traveling with. James and Jamie, their twins"

He did seem to be having a great time, even if it was clear he was more into this for the experience than becoming a top rate trainer, but I couldn't fault him for that. He was doing what he liked and that is all most people can hope to do. Though I was curious about his new traveling companions.

"Oh, that's nice, you shouldn't think that you have to rush, I'm mostly running threw this region because it's either compete this year or wait for a full year before the next one comes around, and I kind of want to explore Unova some more than I have been able to in the past. Though I am curious about these twins, what are they like?" I didn't know why I was curious but I was, maybe it's because I haven't met any twins in years.

"They're both nice, though I'm not sure James likes me that much though, he's the one that's the battler of the two, while Jamie is nice, she is trying to become a Pokemon doctor actually, though she is also quite strong" Oh, he is either older than he looks or puberty is hitting earlier, if his blush when he got to the sister was anything to go by.

"They sound nice, so why aren't they with you now?" He seemed to think on it for a moment before looking around the room for a moment. I noted he was looking at a clock, after a second he turned back and told me.

"Jamie needed to restock on medical supplies, she said she'll be back in about, another twenty minutes or so, and James, well he already went up to one of the rooms we rented" I nodded, it seems that they all worked pretty well together, even if two of them didn't along the best.

"Well good for you, look, I'm going to say in town for at least the night, before heading out, so if you want to talk some more, then head to my room at some point in about an hour or so, I should be back by then, but right now, I need to get some shopping done, so I might see you later ok?" I got a nod in return, so with that I stood up and began to make my way out of the Center.

As I walked down the street, I noted I was glad to see him again, even if we only traveled for about a week and a half if even that, before splitting up. Maybe it was nice to see a familiar face that didn't annoy me, like Ash and his group normally did, or wasn't actually the same person just the same face, like with all the Jenny's I've met.

It didn't take long to find the shop nor did it take very long to buy my supplies, you know the basics, food, water, potions, etc. I honestly thought it would have taken longer, but after about maybe at most an hour later, most of that time was just me walking to the shop and then back to the Pokemon Center.

As I stepped into the main lobby I was able to take about three steps into the building before a hand was jutted into my face, with an finger extended outwards, in between my eyes. Looking at the owner of the assaulting appendage, I raised an eyebrow at the kid in front of me, before shooting a look to the right, where Jonathan and someone how looked like the one in front of me stood, about two feet behind the boy. And that's when the kid decided to speak.

"When Johnny told me he knew a strong trainer, I honestly thought you look better than this. Honestly I'm kind of disappointed, here I was looking for a challenge and then you show up. Oh well, I'm not going to waste an opportunity to beat down a loser. So how about it dude? You up for a battle?" Oh dear god, the ego on this brat.

I just ignored the kid, as I leaned over, to look past the kid's shoulder and mouthed 'Johnny?" to Jonathan, who just shrugged his shoulders. Sighing, I turned back to the kid, who seemed to be pissed off at me, and decided to break down his pride a little bit as I said.

"Yeah, sorry but I've already filled my quota for battling idiots today, after all you thinking you can beat me in a battle of wits is about as laughable as you actually standing a chance against my team, which puts you as an idiot in my books" And with that I walked past the gobsmacked kid, and was on my way past the other two when the sister grabbed my arm.

"Hey! You can't talk to my brother like that!" I felt my entire body tense up as a small growl formed in my throat, though luckily Jonathan was their to save the idiots as he quickly ripped her hand off my arm. Before trying to defuse the situation, by explaining somethings to the twins that he must have let out.

"Jamie, please don't touch him, he doesn't like it, trust me. Second, I'm sorry James, but he is a better trainer than you at the moment, could you just let it go" Jamie, did seem to be the smarter of the two as she took one look at the expression on my face before backing down, but her brother wasn't the same.

"No, if he thinks he's so good then I want to see it, come on, what are you chicken?" This is why I hate kids, honestly. I just sighed before reaching to my sash, before pulling off a specific pokeball off. I looked at him in the eye before telling him.

"Fine, the one in this ball, is in the top three currently for strongest on my team, if you want to still battle after I send him out you're more than willing to try" And with that I tossed Charizard's ball into the air, and as the Pokemon, who for references was about three inches taller than everyone present looked down at the group of three in front of him I rolled my eyes as James stepped backwards.

"Holy cow! Is that your Charmander? I can't believe he evolved all the way to his final stage so quickly" Thank you Jonathan for the tension breaker, as I just nodded before giving my lizard a pat on the side as I said.

"Yeah, he evolved a little while after you left on the way to Fuchsia for Koga's badge, after that he evolved in a small competition against this really strong trainer, he's one of the strongest on the team now" I gave Charizard a look as I practically saw his ego inflate a little. Which made him give me a sheepish smile, letting me know he wasn't going to get a big head yet. Looking back at the kid, I asked.

"So you still want to battle?" I got a quick shake of the head, which seemed to hurt him to do, and while it was a little cruel, it would have been much crueler to battle him, this way he doesn't know how he would have done, instead of having the knowledge that he was crushed by my team.

If anything this will hopefully inspire the brat to not judge someones skill as a trainer on looks, and at the very least it will curb that ego, it also might even give him an incentive to trainer harder. Though I will be honest and say I also did it because it was fun to see some of his reactions. Still with that, I gave a nod to Jonathan, telling him something before returning Charizard.

"Anyway, I want to get my team checked up on, so I'll talk with you whenever I next see you" I got nod before walking over to the counter where the nurse was looking at me with a face full of disapproval, though almost all of it was behind a smile, I just knew better. The only reason why it wasn't clear on her face, was because she probably remembered me.

After handing over my team, with the usually hint of hesitation I turned to the clipboard that was on the desk. As now all I have to do is sign into a room, and then I'll be all set for tomorrow when I make the last parts of my walk to get to Pallet Town.

* * *

**Jonathan made a appearance which was nice, as all I have to do for his dialogue is just make everything a question. His companions, I'll be honest I thought of them up on the spot, and didn't put much more work into them than, James is a egotistical prick, and Jamie is a nice doctor-to-be and who Jonathan has a probable crush on. Anyway, See ya.**


	45. Last travels to Pallet

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

Jonathan, did at one point visit me once more, mostly him telling me, his friends wanted an apology which I told him, that they could at least ask themselves. And after that, he asked me about a couple tips on training a pidgey, which I gave him, at least the basics of the plan I used when Pidgeot was training as a Pidgey. It might not be what he was looking for, as the Pidgey he caught seemed to be more on the psychically side of things instead of speed like my bird.

So after that, I was off back on the road, this walk would be one of the fasts ones so far, the trip at most was about two days, and that is usually with multiple breaks so I was fully expecting to get their in under a day without any breaks. And considering I probably wasn't going to be sleeping tonight, then even if I didn't make it during the day, I highly doubt that, I at the very least won't show up sometime very early in the morning.

Currently, I was on a long stretch of road, with only Mismagius out with me as the others, while wanting to say out, were to tire from the last few days of training for me to have them stumble around. I actually got an earful because of that from the nurse at the Pokemon center, which was annoying as she wouldn't make me rethink anything from yelling at me, no my own personal guilt was more than enough for that.

So all of them were staying in their pokeballs at the moment for them to get rest, while the same would have also applied to Mismagius, if not for the fact that she actually was all that tired, at least comparability to the others. Plus my team would have through a riot if at least one of them wasn't out with me, and Mismagius has over the last few months become the one that was out the most.

It was a mix of her not really liking her pokeball, something about it being boring, and because she was normally in my shadow or off to the side looking at random stuff. Which drew less annoying attention to me, than say the massive electric lion that was Luxray or the, for some reason, 'scary' appearance of Lycanroc. So, that was the reason she was currently out and about floating around my head looking at some of the more brave wild Pokemon that were around us.

Like the few stray pidgey and spearow, though those two particular Pokemon seemed inclined to pay closer eyes on each other than what they were watching me. If I'm remembering right, the two main bird Pokemon in this region don't get along with each other at all. I don't believe I've ever heard as to why that was but I could probably figure it out, after all spearow were already very aggressive Pokemon in general, so conflict would be bound to happen with another bird Pokemon.

So I just ignored them, because as long as a fight didn't break out with me in the middle of it, then this was a problem for those two species of Pokemon to sort out their own problems, not mine. Though I do wonder how they would react if, Pidgeot suddenly made a guest appearance. Shaking my head at the thought, as while the image was kind of funny, at least imaging the chaos was enough for me to realize that it wouldn't be a good idea.

And that's when I heard a shout of pain, as I looked around for a moment, as Mismagius drifted back over towards me, and that's when I saw them. I already knew I would be meeting up with those three again, after all I was going to the home town of the main bloody character, but I didn't think I would run into them before I even got there. I watched the three of them for a moment, wondering if I should just leave, and that's when Misty seemed to notice me, and wave me over.

Now I'll be honest I was quite bloody tempted to just turn on my heel and walk away, but then I'll just have to deal with them being angry at me, when they catch up when we all arrive at Pallet, so I just sighed before making my way over, as Mismagius dropped into my shadow. Walking over towards the group, I noted that Ash was holding his nose in pain for some reason, as I got close Misty called out to me.

"Hey Kyu! Are you heading towards Pallet Town as well?" I gave a nod, before giving a questioning glance over at Ash who seemed to be pressing his face against air. Which was a weird sight to see as I walked in front of him, to see his face mushed against nothing. I noted that he, along with the others were giving me a startled look, so I raised an eyebrow at them, after a second Ash unstuck his face, against whatever he was pushing against and said.

"How come you can get by?" I just continued to look at him for a moment in confusion, before realization dawned on me as everything sort of just clicked into place, as I told them, my theory, well most of it was based on remembering this episode, for some reason, at least the starting minutes of it. But they didn't need to know that

"Some Psychic type seems to have made a Barrier here, I'd guess a mr. mime as they are known for being specialist in this move" Brock and Misty seemed to understand what that the basics of that meant while Ash flipped open his Pokedex and scrolled around for a bit until he found mr. mime, then after a moment he, along with the two other looked up at me with another look of confusion, and asked.

"But wait, if a mr. mime put a Barrier here, then why can you go threw it?" the other two seemed to come to that wonderment as well, as they both all looked at me with an equal look of confusion. Didn't I already explain this, well, to be fair I never said what type I was.

"Pokemon remember? I'm a Dark type, which means I'm immune to all Psychic moves which includes the move Barrier" Brock seemed to become concerned, Misty just looked at me like I was an idiot, while Ash just looked confused. That's when Brock said.

"Look, Kyu, I know you seem to think you're a Pokemon for some reason, but it isn't healthy, what is happening here, is the mr. mime is just trying to confuse us some more by letting someone through the barrier" I raised an eyebrow at him. Really? I told them that like three months ago, and they still think I'm crazy, whatever. So with that I dropped my illusion. Before looking down at myself for a moment, in self-examination, ignoring all of their shocked gasps of surprise, then I said.

"Yep, you're completely correct, I'm definitely human, one hundred percent, I mean just look at me" I rolled my eyes as all three of them seemed to have a mental crisis, as Mismagius float out of my shadow and started laughing as she watched their faces morph into shock, surprise and a few other interesting emotions. I'll be honest, it was actually really funny.

Still, I did acknowledge them so they wouldn't be shouting at me, next time I see them, so my work here is done. So with that I dragged my illusion back up before turning and walking away, though I did note that I heard Ash's Pokedex go off, giving a short description on Zoroark, interesting I didn't know he had access to the national dex upgrade. So I just kept waling, after all, they were the ones that was trapped behind a barrier.

Which was actually pretty convenient as they couldn't chase me down as I strolled away, though they all did call out to me to stop, but I figured that was just the shock so I didn't bother. I mean I did tell them already, they have had months to digest that information, it's not my fault they didn't believe me. After a moment Mismagius floated up next to me.

_"They're weird, I wonder why they didn't believe you the first time"_ I just shrugged before answering the best I could.

"Probably because people like to blame stuff on insanity rather than pulled themselves into a suspension of disbelief that someone that looks human isn't actually human" She just placed one of her arms up to her chin before nodding to herself, then said.

_"That's really deep Captain, I didn't think you were so insightful" _I just huffed in amusement as she teased me. I can be deep and thoughtful, well I'm always thoughtful, deep on the other hand? Eh, I have my moments, I guess. With that we continued onward towards Pallet, from my mental calculations, it should only take another, maybe two hours before I get into the town, then maybe at most another twenty minutes to find a hotel room.

* * *

It took a little longer than I originally thought but that wasn't really anything bad, just about another hour and a half on top of my predetermined time that I had guessed it would take. Though the hotel was a bit annoying as for some reason I had to jump threw a bunch of rings to get a room, something about me being a minor, which really didn't hold weight, as I technically wasn't because of my Training license I'm technically recognized as an adult law wise.

But after some arguing, which I won course, I finally got my room booked for the next week and a half, before I would leave for the Indigo plateau. Though, unlike how I've gotten everywhere else, I wouldn't be walking the distance this time, I was going to fly it with Pidgeot, which meant I should get there in a few hours, instead of the half a month walk it would normally be, that's right, Pidgeot is that fast.

Mostly because of how I timed it all out, when I should get there, I'll have about a week up there before the competition starts to finalize the last bits of training for my team. The time here, at least half of it, would be spent resting my team, the other half would be psychical and stamina training. Nothing intensive, which they would complain about but I wasn't going to back down on that, they would just have to deal with it, and relax.

Not sure I've ever had to say that before coming to this place. Whatever, with that I dropped myself onto the bed in my rented room, I wouldn't be getting any sleep, but at the very least I wouldn't be standing or walking. Though I honestly hadn't walked as much as I have in the past, didn't mean I wasn't exactly tire, well that also wasn't saying much, I'm always tired.

Maybe I just wanted to be lazy for a few days, along with my team, and I'm just getting into it a little early. Who knows, but what I do know is I wasn't getting up yet, so I just laid there with my face pressed into the pillow in front of me, as I just relaxed for a bit. I noted from the sounds around me Mismagius was having fun laughing at me, but I didn't care. Though after a moment, I noted my eyes were slowly getting heavier, which meant sleep, huh, that's nice.

* * *

**Nothing to interesting to note about really, Ash and his two friends now know for fact that Kyu is a Pokemon, and Kyu is now in Pallet, with the League soon approaching. Something I really have to look into at some point, about the structure of the tournament, so I know how many battles I'll have to write, lot of them which will be back to back, chapter wise. Anyway, See ya.**


	46. One day lab assistant

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

The sleep I got, while not exactly fulfilling, the five hours I did get was something I needed, so with that to prepare me, I was currently walking up the steps to Professor Oak's laboratory. With me was Vaporeon this time, as I walked up to the front door, looked to the side and pressed a finger against the door bell. Listening as it rang out through the building. I waited, as after a moment the door opened to revel an old man looking at me in confusion.

"Well hello there, young man, is their a reason as to your visits?" I looked over his body for a moment noting that he seemed to be covered in a light purple gunk, I wonder why that would be. Still I just nodded before saying.

"Hello, my name's Kyu, I was here a few months back to get my Pokedex, I didn't meet you but I did talk to one of your assistants" He looked at me for a moment in consideration, before a look of realization dawned upon his face, as he snapped his fingers and proclaimed.

"Oh yes! I remember now, You're that Unovan Mathew told me about, aren't you. Sorry to say the lad went off back to Johto about a month back, he was only here on an intern ship after all. Still, why are you here now?" Well, I already predicted that I would never meet the one I met here, I think I thought of that the first damn day I was here actually. So there diffidently wasn't any surprise there.

"When I was here, I stayed in town for about a day before setting out, and I've already been everywhere else, at least most of everywhere in this region, so I decided while I waited on the last few weeks until the League starts up, I would explore around this place for a bit, and what better way to spend the first day here, than to meet the regional professor of Kanto" He nodded, and after a moment of consideration, looked back into his lab, then turned to me as he stepped out of the door frame and said.

"Well then, I wouldn't say no to any help I could get on the ranch, at the moment I was actually a little backed up, it would be lovely if you could help me out, while you're Pokemon, like this Vaporeon here, can explore around" I nodded as I stepped into the overly white building, taking glancing looks at the equipment surrounding just the entrance of the lab, before following the old man to the back.

"So tell me Kyu, how many badges have you collected, I'm sorry to say I was a little caught up in the two trainers that live in town here that are also going to the be competing the in the League to really keep track of your progress" Well that hurt my pride a little but I didn't really care that much, after all, I'm not someone who he has seen grow up, of course he would care more about Ash and Garry's progress more than some kid from a different region.

"I've collected nine, I was going to stop at eight like most people, but something happened, and I ended up fighting a gym leader and got an extra badge for it" He hummed to himself at that, acknowledging what I said, though he seemed very interested in the second part of my sentence, I wonder if he knows about how Giovanni could be facing criminal charges, that is, at least once his title of gym leader is removed.

"That's quite the accomplishment, this is your first year as a trainer if I'm not mistaken. It seems that their are quite the number of prodigies coming out of the woodwork this year, that makes three that I know of, that has made it to a Pokemon League in under a years time as a trainer, very impressive" Oh yeah, it's kind of hard to remember that, but Ash and Garry are actually very skilled trainers.

It's just it hard to look at them as such, when they either act arrogant or are normally acting idiotic. Though that is a bad habit to have, I mean, I'm fully aware that I can come off as arrogant as well, and it wouldn't be the first time if someone called me a narcissist, but that's mostly because I just hold a lot of faith in my team, cause I am fully aware that each and every one of them are incredibly strong.

"From what you said, I'm guessing the other two would be Ash, and I assume Garry as well" He looked at me with a small amount surprise before nodding, with a almost nostalgic look on his face as he said to me.

"I'm surprised you've meet the two of them, but yes those two are quite the trainers, though they don't really get along that well. I think in a few years though, they'll get along much better, they just need to come to terms that both have their strong points and that each can't be the best at everything. They would make an incredible team if they could get past that" I nodded, though I wasn't sure if I believed that, they seemed much more suited as rivals, though that could be meta-knowledge talking.

"Probably, but I don't know either of them as well as you do so I couldn't say. I've meet Ash a surprising amount, while I've only run into Garry once" He nodded, as we walked out of the back doors of the inside part of the lab, as the two of us walked down a path toward what seemed to be a massive pond, well before Oak took a turn and headed towards a small, storage looking building, that was off to the right of the pond.

Opening the door up, I looked upon of hundreds if not close to a thousand pounds of food. all marked with the Water type symbol. I noted that Vaporeon looked to be in another world. That was probably because of the smell, I couldn't really describe it, not to mention I wasn't a Water type so I didn't know really what it was like for her, but I'm sure it could be compared to a man walking into a five star restaurant after eating nothing but microwaved food for a year.

That might be a little harsh to the food I used, but there was a reason why the non type specific food was usually rated and sold as the cheapest. Though that also could be because Vaporeon seems to like eating new types of food, she even enjoys the other typed food her team mates eat, that I had been slowly adding into the normal food I bought, because I was aware I could afford better.

"That's a lot of bloody food" He just nodded as he walked forwards and pulled out a fold-able knife from his pocket, grabbing a nearby bag and cut it open reached his hand in a tossed a piece of food to Vaporeon who immediately gabbed it and ate it. I'm pretty sure if she was in a second stage of heaven at the moment, looking back at the food, I noted that this stuff must be expensive. He cut open another bag before handing me the first one before telling me.

"We are going to have to do a bit of heavy lifting, I hope you don't mind" I just shook my head, I mean after all, at this point I'm actually strong enough to lift about five hundred pounds, because evolution can make anyone a lot bloody stronger, even if they weren't that strong to begin with, aka me. So I lifted both bags up, as we walked out of the storage room towards the pond.

* * *

It had been a few hours of work, during which I had let my team out as they played around the ranch as I helped out the old man. I wasn't really sure why I was helping out, I really didn't but it was nice talking to the Professor, maybe it was because he was actually intriguing to talk to. About the fifteen minute mark we had begun to discuss recent research he had done into the differences in Pokemon of the same species.

Maybe it's cause I've spent most of the last year only having conversations with teens and a every now and then adult, but talking to someone about things I really found interesting was great, especially considering the Professor was much more knowledgeable than me. It might be a bit arrogant to say, but it was nice to not hold back or simplify words when talking out complex stuff, because most people just weren't interested, or could hold a debate with me for long.

Still like I said it had been a few hours, which meant it was turning to nightfall, so I was currently recalling my team, with Luxray staying out with me. It wasn't all that stressful or even taxing work, but I was kind of tired. Maybe I was having a really good day and would get sleep back to back, that would be great, but I doubted it. After a moment of making sure I had everyone, and Luxray was ready, I was about to leave the inside part of the lab, to go either to my hotel room, or just walk around, when the Professor called out.

"Um, Kyu? You seem to have a visitor" I raised an eyebrow at that, as I walked out of the main part of the lab, towards the hallway that the front door was connected and where I had heard the old man's voice. Stepping into the hallway with Luxray behind me, I raised an eyebrow as I saw Lance standing next to the Professor. He seemed to notice my presence, mostly because he had already been looking in my direction and said.

"Kyu, good to see you, it's been awhile hasn't it. I wasn't expecting to meet you like this though, come, we need to talk" And with that he made his way towards one of the rooms that was used for the assistants to take breaks in. I ignored the Professor's look at me of curiosity as I followed after him, while saying.

"Well I wasn't really expecting to see you again, at least until I challenged you at least. But that's besides the point, I guess. I thought I would be talking to an Elite Four member, what is the Champion doing here?" He just shrugged as he walked into the room, and took a seat, so I also set myself down into a chair, that was in front of him, with a coffee table between us.

"That was the plan, Bruno was actually suppose to come here, but he got interested about some rumor involving a giant Onix and went there instead. Agatha, well, she just straight up refused to step foot in Pallet, Lorelei actually isn't in Kanto at the moment, as she is visiting her family who are location in the Orange Islands. Karen, she isn't ready for dealing with this yet, and I'm pretty sure you would be kidnapped if she figured your secret out. So I guess you'll just have to deal with me for the time being"

I gave a nod, while thinking about that information, Karen was a Elite Four member interesting, I'm not sure why, but I thought Will joined before she did, I actually might have preferred that, I'm not sure I want to know what a Dark type specialist would think about me. Anyway, I focused back onto the conversation and said to the Champion in front of me.

"So where do you want to start then?" He just seemed to sigh, as he reached into the folder that he had been carrying with him, opening it up, he pulled out a packet of papers and slapped it onto the table. I raised an eyebrow at that, reaching forwards as he moved his hand away from the papers I asked him as I pick them up.

"I'm guessing this is the information you have on Giovanni, to remove his Gym leader status to throw him into jail" He just shook his head, as I looked at the first page, and saw something I knew would lead to a headache, after all, it was a picture of me, that's when he told me.

"No actually, this is all the information you've gathered over the last year, and that means because you are the one that submitted it, with your new found legal authority you have to be the one that decides which information is taken to me, from there I decide if Giovanni is still fit for the position of a Gym leader, if I don't think so then this informatin that you will give me will also be used in his Court case about if he is really the leader of Team Rocket"

Really? I found all of the stuff in this? Flipping through a couple pages I noted that most of it was the pictures I took during the 'raid' in Celadon. But at the end was where I found why he gave me this, it was the medical reports on the grunts I attacked, most had multiple broken bones, nothing I would feel bad about, but if this was brought to Lance for inspection, well it would invalidate my image as a 'hero' when this information becomes public as the information I gave to Lance.

Well it would be more than likely shown to a court, and then it would be public record that I ordered the commands to do more than simply put the humans out of battle, and instead beaten them to the point of multiple broken bones and head injuries. He was trying to stop the image of me being a good and moral person being destroyed, but I have to be the one to do it as he couldn't modify documents without that coming down on him and me. Looking up at him I said.

"Thanks, I'm not sure how you managed to work this loophole, but I appreciate it" He seemed almost surprised that I caught on to his plan, but after a moment nodded, as I pulled out all the reported injuries that had happened as a result of me being in a battle. Flipping through it a few more times to make sure all that was gone, I placed the about one-fourths lighter folder back into Lance's hands. He nodded before giving me a smile before asking.

"So now that that's out of the way, how have you been Kyu? I know you've gotten the last of the badges you need, so I'm curious about how you've improved, you were already quite the trainer when I meet you" I just shrugged and said to him, as I leaned backwards into the chair I was sitting in.

"Most, no actually I'm pretty sure everyone on my team has evolved fully since I've met you, hell even I've evolved since then. Besides that, and all the stuff involved with those idiotic Rockets. Not much rally, managing my team wanting to train twenty-four seven, nothing much of interest, though it has been really fun" He nodded, though I think I've peeked his interest when I said I evolved as he clapped afterwards and said.

"Congrats then, I don't know much about you're evolution line, but from what I know Zoroark are very skilled in illusions, so have you broken that Psychic block on yourself?" I just shook my head, before telling him.

"Nah, but I have been able to expand upon it some, like this" With that I pointed at the table as a faint hue of the color of my illsuion's aura flared slightly. Only to reveal that a hat and a baseball were sitting on the table. Leaning forwards I grabbed the hat and place it on my head before tossing the ball to Lance, as he grabbed it in mid air and held it, I'm pretty sure he thought it would go threw his hand from the look on his face.

"I know, solid Illusions are awesome" And with that the ball dispersed into the air, along with the hat that was resting on my head. Lance just chuckled as I smirked a little, before he stood up and told me.

"Well, I guess then I'll see you again when the Indigo Conference starts up, I also hope to see you when you challenge me, if you're so sure you'll get to me, I can't wait" With that he nodded to me before walking out of the room. I just sat their for a moment as he left, before I to stood up and began to make my way out of the lab with the pages of reports in my hand, as I was walking I slowly ripped up each paper in my hands before tossing them into a trash can that was by the door, as I stepped out of the lab.

* * *

**Yeah, I kind of wanted to do more with Lance but this was needed and their wasn't a reason for him to stick around, so he didn't. The whole thing with Oak was actually pretty interesting as it is shows more about just how much information I have been cramming into Kyu's head, he's theoretical knowledge while not close to on par with can compare to a Professor in quantity. **

**Also, this story is now, with this chapter the longest word wise story that I've written, bloody hell is that stupid or what? The second longest took abotu ten months to write and I'll be honest that story is horribly written, it was one of my first stories and I was going threw a really rough patch in my life at the time. So this story is a great way to show just how much better of a writer I am, about two years later. Anyway, See ya.**


	47. Gift giving

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

It been a few days since Lance visited, five to be specific, so the team was back to training. Nothing super intensive, mostly just basic speed and strength practice, I still wanted their energy reserves to be at full capacity, as I both wanted to see if I gave it that much time, that it would work like a muscle and expand better that way than repeated use. Well, that's what I told my team at least, while I was curious about that, I also mostly did it so they could spend more time resting.

But they were getting restless, so that was why we all were currently in the middle of a forest about half a mile away from Pallet At the moment my team was currently running or flying around the clearing with weights on their bodies, in the most common form being massive boulders that Lycanroc made for them all, including himself. I was also doing some personal work, mostly because I had instincts again, and I was capitalizing on it.

The Dark type is actually a very interesting type as it turns out, and it wasn't because of bias. I haven't had the time to really study other Dark types and I couldn't compare the energy I had at my disposal to my team, because each one worked differently which was interesting as well, but not helpful. Some were powered by the surroundings for a boost, like Vaporeon and Lycanroc, and some used certain emotions like anger and like stated before heat for Charizard.

For me it was a mix of just emotion in general, along with darken surroundings, which was interesting, as the first, well I'm fine with admitting I'm not the most emotional or empathetic person around but it some times felt like a different source of power, unlike say Charizard who used heat and something akin to anger in a tandem. I had no idea as to why, and I was very interested as to why that would be, but so far I haven't found anything of note so far.

It had been about five hours of none stop work and so I felt that it would be a good time for a break, so I called everyone to a stop. As they all drew closer, and dropped off the boulders on their backs, each one putting dents into the earth below us, with a massive thud sound accompanying it. I flipped open my bag that was still resting at my side, and started getting ready to serve out lunch, after all it was about noon, if the position of the sun was anything to go by.

It also reminded me that I still have yet to get a watch, though as they all dug into their food, I thought about it for a minute, before sitting down and pulling the strap of my bag off my shoulder as I opened it back up and dug around for a moment before I found everything I was looking for. I had been holding on to these things for a while now, and this is as good as a time as any, I looked up at the team for a second before calling out to them all.

"You all can keep eating but I've recently got somethings for you all, and I think now would be a great time to give them out" The reaction was instant, Luxray and Lycanroc looked excited, Mismagius was ecstatic, Pidgeot and Vaporeon was interested but also mostly curious, and Charizard looked shocked. Looking down at the satchel in my lap for a second I looked back up at them and closed my eyes and routed my hand about for a second before grabbing an item, looking at it I looked back up at Mismagius and said.

"You really seemed to like that girl's toy, so I thought you would like this" And with that I pulled out a mismagius plushy that was about a fourth of her size, and the reaction was instant, as she floated forwards at max speed, nearly shoving me to the ground, as she reached forwards and grabbed the plush out of my hand and spun it around in her hands with a cry of joy before starting to play with it. I just chuckled as I watched her, before repeating my process and grabbed the next item, this one for Lycanroc.

"I'm pretty sure you'll like it but if not just say so" And with that I pulled out a necklace with a few stone on it, more specifically, their in the middle were to small rounded shards of a Moonstone and on the left and right of those two were singularly a dusk and dawn stone, both also broken and rounded into balls. It wasn't really that amazing but as he stepped forwards and as I helped place it over his neck.

Well it just seemed to fit, and he actually seemed relaxed with it, even if it items didn't actually do anything. Reaching down once more, I pulled the item out, looked at it and said. Though it was a little awkward to put on as it rested in his mane but it wasn't anything that was uncomfortable and it actually was covered up by the hair to the point where it wasn't really noticeable. Afterwards I reached down and grabbed another item, this time I looked over at my Water Fox and said.

"Vaporeon, this was actually pretty hard to find, but I now you're going to like it" And as she stepped forwards I pulled out a single stick of gum. Well there was more to it than that, it turns out Leftovers is in fact an item in this world but it works much more differently than in the games. I pulled out a piece of the Water type Pokemon food, took the gum out of the wrapper and wrapped the gum around the piece of food, after a moment the food had disappeared. Holding the gum out to Vaporeon, I said.

"You're suppose to chew on it, so don't actually eat this, because I only got like five in total. Basically how it works, is you apply a food item to it and it mimics the flavor of said item for about three hours. So when this runs out I can just reapply it. That one will last about a month or so, so make sure you enjoy it ok?" She nodded as she took the piece of gum into her mouth, and walked back to the rest with a happy look on her face,a s she chewed.

It was first invented as a way to calm a raging Snorlax, but it soon became decently popular among others, though it isn't that famous of an item, so it was a little hard to track it down. Doing my thing again, I dipped my hand into my bag for a moment before pulling out an item, looking at it, I looked over towards Luxray who seemed very excited as he a nearly jumped forwards when I gave him a nod.

"This was actually really fun to find, I hope you like it, it's something that will help you out with your voltage use actually, though that is a side benefit to looking cool" As I pulled out a blue scarf. The lining was made of rubber, and the material was actually made of mareep wool, which was incredibly conductive, which would lead to feeding excess electricity into the scarf dispersing it.

He just gave me a happy grin as I wrapped it around his neck and tied it off as he walked back over towards Lycanroc who immediately broke into a conversation about their items, as least until I started talking again, as they were respectful to the others who hadn't gotten anything yet, as I reached down and pulled out the item for Charizard this time, looking over to him, as he made his way forwards I said.

"This is actually a very incredible and rare find, the guy who sold it had practically no idea what it was, meaning I saved easily a couple hundred thousand if not a bit over a million on this" With that I pulled out a singular piece of Charcoal, the look I got from him wasn't one of being impressed so I just tossed it to him, the reaction was instant as he grabbed it before the item seemed to fizzle for a moment before disappearing, and that's when the fire on Charizard's tail seemed to expand by about twenty percent, as I explained.

"It's an item that was forged in a volcano that a Legendary Pokemon called Heatran was sleeping in, it's almost none existent trying to find, and gives a boost to Fire typed base moves by about twenty percent" The only reason I knew that was because the item gave off an aura that even I, someone who had no connection to the Fire type could sense when I came in contact with it, I couldn't image how Charizard felt right now, but I was comparing it to my reaction to the Dusk Stone.

"And that lead us to the last gift, Pidgeot, and this one, well I'll be honest I have no bloody clue as to how it works but it reduces weight by being really light" It was a Float Stone, that I had attached to a choker which was adjustable as I never measure the neck radius of my bird, but after a few moments he was all set, along with the rest with their new items, all of which I made sure were counted as a 'held item' which were a thing here, that I never knew about until like a month ago.

Still that didn't matter as I watched them all have fun comparing their new items as Mismagius tossed her look a like up into the air only to catch it, to Vaporeon who seemed to already have an idea as to how to make a bubble as was currently trying and failing to do so with her Leftovers. It was nice, just watching as they all had fun, and if I'm lucky this will distract them enough that they wouldn't get much more training in.

I still thought it might be a bit early for them all to start up again, though I knew it was irrational to think so, I already checked up on each one of them all they all were in prefect condition. But that didn't mean it just left my mind at all, though it did lessen some as I watched them all have fun, talking to each other.

* * *

**A shorter chapter but it really just one for giving out the gifts so I don't think anyone will really complain, the ideas for the gifts were actually a little difficult to come up with, most I already had an idea for, like Mismagius, Lycanroc, and Luxray. The others took some more time to really think up an idea for. The Charcoal for Charizard, I'm actually still a little iffy about, because the items were all given not for combat, expect his, but as the only member on the team that is very battle hungry, I figured that he would appreciate a battle item more than say the Leftovers Vaporeon got. Anyway, See ya.**


	48. Arriving at the Indigo Plateau

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

About a little more than a week had past, which means that I was currently about six hundred feet in the air on Pidgeot's back moving at about mach four, which was currently about two-thirds of his max speed. I had only left Pallet about an hour ago, and I figure that I was about maybe, an hour out, as I had already past Viridian and was about fifteen minutes away from Pewter.

After a bunch of practice, I was beginning to enjoy the speed and altitude that I was at, more than the crippling fear I felt about what would happen if I fell off. So it was more relaxing than I thought it would be, as I looked down at the almost small looking towns below me, as we glided through the air. I was currently sitting with my legs crossed as I thought about the last couple days.

I after another day or so, finally started up my team on move training once more, I really was planning on not having them do any training in that regard. But I was completely aware that I was just stalling out of me not wanting them to over tax themselves. So I moved past my wanting of not over working themselves, because I knew them all and their limits enough that I knew it wouldn't over work or tax them. So with that I and the team got to work.

It took some time but I convinced the Professor to have one of his Pokemon, his Dragonite to be more specific, to show me Hyper Beam. So after some research and a bunch on explaining, Luxray had manged to work out his next new move, a concentrated beam version of Giga Volt. After some discussion we finally settled on the name Hyper Volt, which while not super original was accurate as to what it did.

I also managed to get Pidgeot's control of his Hurricane's up to at least a good enough level where he could expanded the radius to about twenty feet before he was actively straining himself to control it any longer, which was great as that was about four times more than what he use to be able to do. He also managed to figure out how to use Heat Wave as well, which was nice as it covered his Ice type weakness at a distance.

Vaporeon was interesting in the stuff she learned, she was kind of the one that made the bases for all the variation moves on the team as she managed to learn Muddy Water, and then figured out how to purify it, into Surf, or as it is now called, Tideway, as it didn't involve surfing. She also learned Aqua Tail, using Iron Tail as a base, which was then turned into a projectile water-blade attack, from taking inspiration from Pidgeot's Air Slash, which was now called, Water Slash. She was a bloody genius when it comes to variations.

Mismagius, she actually spent a lot of time learning different typed attacks, as the following moves were, Magical Leaf, Icy Wind, Power Gem, and Shock Wave. Which was a lot, so she hasn't been able to master them all, but she certainly put her place as the most versatile move set, on a full new level. While she might not be the most strongest she certainly had the most coverage against practically everything.

Charizard didn't learn as much as the others, managing to figure out Heat Wave, the same as Pidgeot, though having a bit more success on the power of the attack. He also managed to complete the move I had him work on, and while it wasn't Fire Blast, it was certainly powerful, as it massive a massive amount of fire compacted into a fire ball about the size of a basketball, it gained the name Flame Shot, and when it exploded the AoE was massive, covering about twenty-five feet in fire from the impact point.

Lycanroc on his evolution, had a lot of moves open up for him, and boy did he learn a lot of them. Dual Chop, Thunder Punch, Counter, Reversal, and even Outrage, which was just bloody awesome to watch him use it for the first time, though that only lasted for a few seconds before Luxray went and calmed him down before he destroyed the forest we were training in, during his rampage. Currently he was still trying to master those moves, and even teach Outrage to Charizard, who seemed very interested in learning it.

Most would think that would be the end of the team recap as I went through each of the six members of the team, but I also managed to learn a few things during the last week, while not as impressive as the others in any stretch of the word. I have managed to figure out how to use Knock Off, and Snatch. Well I say I learned them over the week, but I didn't know about either of those moves, until I checked up on the teams list of moves with my Pokedex, and got curious and scanned myself.

So for all I know I got them a day before I did that, or over four months ago, but the fact was I learned I did in fact know new stuff, it was just subjective as to how new it was. Still with that I was now done with the team recap, moving on, I looked downwards once more and noted that we were coming up upon a plateau, well coming on up was a little much, we were still easily dozens of miles out, well considering we were going over fifty miles per mile, so yeah we were coming up on it.

I moved forwards and lightly patted Pidgeot on the head to get his attention, as I didn't want to startle him to heavily, before pointing at a clearing that was on a big patch of grass before the land turned into a massive building complex. Which, was quite cool to look at really from above, at the four different areas from the air with the main stadium in the middle.

It was a nice view at least until I heard a siren as it pierced into the air, wincing at the high sound, I looked straight down and noted that someone the a guard more than likely judging from the person wearing a uniform underneath me. I wonder if they think I'm trying to carpet bomb the place or something. If so then they are idiotic if they think a whistle is going to stop me. Looking back towards the Pokemon under me, I said to him.

"Looks like we have someone who doesn't want us up here, Pidgeot. Do you mind coming down a bit quicker, and land in front of them, you might want to come down slowly so you don't knock him over" I got a nod, as he circled around as that annoying high pitched squeaking sound, moving forwards, I knelt down by the top of Pidgeot's back and placed my hands over his ears, as I noted he seemed to veer a little in the air, as the sound was clearly annoying him as much as it was me.

I would have done it to myself, but he was the one that was cutting off the height we where in the air, by dozens of feet a second, plus I didn't want him to deal with the sound if he could have me help tune it out. Even as I got lower, the bloody human under us, was still just blowing on that whistle on and on. Gritting my teeth, as I landed I quickly hopped off, before Pidgeot's feet touched the ground, walking forwards I ripped the whistle out of the man's hand and snapped it.

"OWWW! Why the hell would you just continue on marching on with this bloody migraine inducing instrument, when I was already coming down, you sadist!" My bloody ears were still ringing, needless to say my good mood was ruined. As I glared at the security guard who seemed to be slowly realize that I wasn't in a good mood, as he almost stuttered out his answer.

"U-Um, well you see sir, trainers aren't allowed to fly to the stadium, safety reasons and such. So I needed to get you're attention" I just stared at him for a moment, contemplating about how people are idiots. Before sighing to myself as I placed a hand to my forehead, as I did my best to clam myself down, before saying.

"Listen, I was already coming down from the air, so why the hell would you continue with that hell spawn of a whistle? Do you think it's fun to cause me pain? Because if so then I would like to repeat my sadist comment" I was honestly curious, though he seemed more confused an anything now.

"But that whistle is made for only Pokemon to be able to hear it. I continued to blow it so you're pidgeot here would know to come down. It's what we are ordered to do when we see someone trying to approach the conference" I'm truly at a lost as to why literary any of that would make any amount of sense to anyone. So I just gave him a look of disbelief, before explaining to him a few of my concerns, before just giving up half way through.

"Why would Pidgeot know to fly down because of that sound, if I didn't hear it he would have just ignored it. Also that should be considered bloody Pokemon abuse if those are stranded issue, that is bloody painful, my ears are still ringing. You know what, I don't what to deal with this, could you just leave, before I start ranting about the headache you gave me" I got a nod as he quickly walked away from me.

I just dropped my head backwards as I just spent a few moments to sort my mind out as I blocked out the lingering ringing in my ears. Honestly I really should have handled that better, but good god was that painful. Super sensitive hearing is not even close to being as fun as it sounds, especially when their isn't a way to lower it any, though thankfully Pidgeot doesn't have as good of hearing as I do, but it is close to the same so it still applied.

Sighing to myself just once more, I looked down at the crushed item in my hand, I had nearly turned the metal instrument into shreds of metal. It seems that I had been stabbing into them with my finger nails without me knowing it. Dropping the scraps to the grass in front of me, I waited a few more moments before turning and making my way towards what looked like the sign up building.

Well to be fair it was the main building, but it had a registering sign above the double, sliding doors, so I'm calling it the sign up building. Returning Pidgeot, I began to walk my way over towards the building as I flipped open the flap of my bag, and reached in and grabbed my Trainer Card, badge case, and in case I needed it, my Pokedex as I'm pretty sure that was used in the show. Closing up my satchel, I placed the items into one of the many pockets I added onto the jacket Illusion I had on.

Walking up, waiting a moment for the door to open, then stepping into the building, I made my way over towards the front desk, where a woman was standing behind. Giving her a, bit more fake than normal, smile as the headache still hadn't fully rescinded. As I said to her.

"Hello there, I'm here to sign up for the Conference, first time I'm doing this. Mind telling me what I need to give to you?" She smiled right back, in her case it was much clearer that it wasn't forced, as I was probably one of the first to sign up, she hasn't had to deal with the rush of contestants yet. After all I was close to being full week early before the competition was suppose to start up.

"No problem, what you'll need to give me is a form of identification to prove you're a trainer, and the required minimum of eight League issued badges. Though because you're a few days early, you'll have to check in with me again in about six days time so you know who, where, and when you'll be battling" I gave her a nod as I also gave her my badge case and trainers license. About twenty seconds later, once she placed my card into a nearby computer, I got my stuff back and was told.

"Thank you Officer...You'll be staying in room one-o-six, until the conference ends, I hope you do well" I raised an eyebrow at the title, as I took my items back from her hands I leaned forwards just quick enough to take a glance at the computer screen. Well, a second more than a glance, but I did find what I was looking for. On the screen was my trainer information, and were it said occupation, it read to the right of that 'Pokemon Trainer/(Trainer) Police Officer'.

Interesting, I wonder if that's my official police title, trainer, I'm not entirely sure what to feel about that. Well, it didn't really matter what I thought, I decided to not name it so it is my fault if I don't like it. Though that didn't mean I didn't like it, it was just a title. Then again, that might be what I think is the problem with the title for me, was the fact that I had it to begin with, I've never been one for formalities or titles, I already forget names really easily, no need to add more on top of that.

So I just gave her one more nod, before backing up from the desk, and looked around the room for a moment before finding a large scaled up map on the wall. Making my way over towards it, I looked it over for a moment, just long enough to find where I needed to go, before turning and making my way out of the building. I had a week before the competition starts up.

The team will only be training for the next four days at max, and then the rest of the time I'm just going to have them relax before the upcoming waves of battles. It wouldn't be good for any of them to be stressed before going into this conference. So with that I began to make my way towards the area that the trainers who were in the tournament would be living for the ten days of duration that the conference would be lasting for, it was apparently called the Pokemon League Village, which was a overly specific.

* * *

**I've built up a lot to the League starting up, I mean since he's gotten his first badge this has been building up, which is basically as long as the whole thing was team rocket expect it was the main goal, also once the battles really get started up the next total ten or so chapters is only going to be this one big Indigo Conference arc, its going to be a lot of battles back to back, with some dialogue pushed in at the beginnings and ends, at least if I'm going to write these chapters like I think I'm going to, which is why I put so much build up in between the last badge and this starting. Anyway, See ya.**


	49. The Parents

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

Nothing really happened that was interesting enough to really talk about, during the last week. Some basic training and that was it, so that's all the time I'm going to spend on it, and instead talk about what I was doing currently. At the moment I had just left the registration building getting the name of my opponent name, who was named Slueni, which was a bit weird name wise, and that's from someone who uses a Japanese number as a name, well username, well name, but I didn't have a choice in that.

Anyway, besides that, I would be battling on the rock zone at about noon tomorrow, but right now, I was currently outside by the road as I watched as a familiar face run down the road with a Jenny riding along side him. I forgot that their was a torch bearer for this, and I also forgot that Ash and his group was the ones that were running it. From memory I'm pretty sure he begged into the position and the leader of the committee did it because of some reason that I couldn't remember.

Though I did remember that the man in question was an old man and was compared to Santa, at least I think it was the comparison, it made more sense than Satan. My memory is really getting a little spotty when it comes to the show. It's been almost a full year since I've arrived here, and it's been almost six since I've seen a couple episodes from the first series. So I think it's fair that it's a little bit has slipped from my memory.

Those thoughts were removed from my mind as I focused on the flame Ash was carrying in the torch, it felt almost familiar. Wasn't something about that fire involve a moltres or something similar, it would make sense, as while I have yet to meet a legendary on the attack, I've had enough experience at this point to recognize the power behind it. Which was really weird now that I'm thinking about it, I've meet enough legendary to recognize the feeling of one's power.

Still, after a moment I tore my eyes away from the flame and instead turned away from Ash as he started up the last couple meters. It would just be handed off to some other person, the actual lighting of the main fire wouldn't happen until tonight so I wasn't going to worry about missing anything. Speaking of tonight, it turns out that I along with all the others here would have to come down to the main stadium for the opening ceremony.

* * *

It was the next day and needless to say, I just stood around for about twenty minutes in a crowed of a little more than two hundred, from what I knew, it was also being streamed live which was interesting to know as I looked around and noted a few of the cameras, most of which were seen by me mostly because they were positioned as a long shot pane of all the trainers. Besides all that, nothing much happened, yeah, no, a lot bloody happened.

About nine in the morning was when it happened, about four hours after I had woken up from my three hour nap. I had already had my team feed and all ready for the battle I had today, most of them were in their respected pokeballs, with the exception of Luxray and Mismagius when I heard a knock on my door. Leaving my two members from were we were talking, I walked up to the door and opened it to get a big surprise.

"Son!" I stared blankly back at the two people in my door frame, for a solid second before blinking and remembering that shock wasn't going to be helping me, so I gave a forced, but not noticeably so, smile and motioned in for my 'parents' to enter my room, something that killed me a little inside, as it was dubbed my room, and now the personal space it granted me, was destroyed by the oncoming conversation. Still I kept smiling and said.

"Mom, Dad. What are you doing here?" It was phrased as a question but I've had more than enough experience to make it sound like a demand without dropping the cheery tone and fake smile, as I noted Luxray and Mismagius tense a little when I said that. Oh yeah, those two were the most adamant about the witch hunt thing, when I first told them what these two did to 'me', I just gave them faint shakes of the head, making sure they would behave, as my 'mother' told me as they walked around the main room.

"What do you mean what are we doing here? We are here to support our Son of course! We are so proud of you! Getting enough badges in one year is a very hard thing to do after all!" How did they even know about that? I've never gave updates to anyone, let alone these two. Did Professor Juniper have my badge collect on record or something? Still I gave them a nod, as I said.

"Well I appreciate it, though I am curious about why you're doing this now, when I have my first battle in about three hours" John, the name of my 'dad', stepped forwards and placed a hand on my shoulder, something I very nearly zones out at, as every instinct was telling me to remove his hand, and possible a finger or two as well. Though he just smiled and said.

"Well we only got in last night, and it wouldn't do to talk with you after your first match" I just nodded, while subtly looking over to Mismagius for a little help, as neither of the two seemed to have noticed my two team members that were out. She just after a second nodded before a smile lit up on her face, as she floated forwards grabbing onto John's short hair and pulled.

I really needed that as a small smile tugged at my mouth as I watched my Ghost pull the man away from me as my 'mother' yelped out as she stepped backwards and bumped into Luxray who had sneaked up behind her. Though those two clearly had to much fun in their pranks, as Luxray, my adorable an harmless Son made a small growling sound, which I've never even knew he could make as the lady jumped forwards in fright. After another second I decided it had gone on long enough as I stepped forwards.

"Stop you two, Mismagius tugging is rude, and Son she didn't mean it" I made damn sure that those two knew from the sound of my voice I was much closer to gratitude than any actually real annoyance. As I got two matching grins in reply, glancing back over at the two who were catching their breath, I noted 'Dad' was looking at my Son in amazement for a moment before something seemed to occur to him, as he looked over towards me and said.

"It's incredible that the shinx egg you got has turned into this, it's amazing really!...Wait, did you say Son?" Huh, I haven't made it a point to ever really not say that in front of people, well habits are what get people in trouble, well the bad ones at least, though the good ones aren't always the best either. Still, I looked over at the man and said, something maybe a little to sharp for the mood the two were in.

"Well yeah, he's my son. You two can have a Pokemon as a Son, why can't I? At least for me it makes sense, even if their isn't any actual biological relation" They both seemed to flinch at that, as I held my roll of the eyes, honestly they act like it's a taboo or something. Deborah, my mother, looked down for a moment before saying to me something I wasn't really sure I expected.

"Yeah, about that, your Father and I are so terribly sorry you had to find out about that, especially in the way you did, I can't image the amount of stress that must have gone along with it" I just looked at her for a second, tilted my head to the side and continued to look at her for another second, before finally after both of them seemed very nervous, I said.

"I don't understand why you're apologizing. I actually don't, you two screwed up bad, I mean you two broke laws doing what you did, but that doesn't mean I've suddenly gone into a downward spiral of depression, honestly if anything it's pretty bloody fun messing with people about it actually. You two still messed up big time, and I mean big time, but I'm the one that's got to deal with it, you two don't get to apologize, this isn't a situation for 'I'm sorry' but what you can do is stop acting like I'm going to break like glass"

It was true, those two, while I didn't know either of them that well, it was clear they were walking on self made ice, acting like one wrong word would set me off into a anger filled rant. But why would I? They screwed up, but their wasn't anything anyone could do about it, so by that logic apologizing just isn't something to waste time on. Though I certainly wasn't exactly keen on the hugs I received for my answer, honestly I thought I was being rude, but apparently not as which ever one was to my right said.

"Oh! I'm so glad you don't blame us" I just waited an appropriate amount of time, like two seconds, before pushing them off of me, before my Son and Ghost got any ideas. The three of us looked at each other for a moment before my 'mom' looked over the room and saw an wall clock, she stared at it for a moment, before looking at me and saying.

"Well, we should go find a seat and get ready for your match, though once your battles over, we are going to talk about your hair, it's grown out everywhere!" I just rolled my eyes as she turned her back and with her husband walked out of the room. Honestly, even in another universe, with my mother now being a completely different woman, they still talks about my hair being to long.

Whatever, I looked at the door as it closed as my two friends moved up towards me. I waited a second before sighing to myself, I really just wanted to get through this Conference before maybe spending a few days at my 'home' before leaving and exploring Unova for a bit before heading out to Johto, for either the League or just to explore around the region as I've had a lot of fun just walking around here in Kanto. Well, I might be getting a little a head of myself right now, I still have to get through this at the moment, so I looked over at my two Pokemon and said.

"I'm fine, just a little surprised, mostly. Come on, we have a League to win, no time to dwell on those two" I got a nod from both of them as I looked over towards the clock on the wall. The walk to the rock field was about thirty minutes, and judging from the fact that I had about an hour and a half left, well I should be heading towards there in about thirty minutes to make sure I have enough time.

* * *

**So the family showed up, I was really interested in how I would have Kyu react. I was kind of tempted to make it a big emotional scene, with stuff like shouting and other bit of dialogue I thought about adding. But I'm not like that, it's very rare for me to yell for almost any reason, and Kyu has had months at this point to come to terms with everything, and by that point he would have just accepted it and moved on. And if he still was angry at someone, if anyone it would be me not the parents, after all those two are just figments of the world I made, he knows that, it'd be like blaming the waiter for the food you ordered not being cooked. Anyway, the battles start next chapter, so, See ya.**


	50. Round One

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

I was in the waiting booth sitting on a bench, waiting for my name to be called after arriving at the rock field. From what I was told when I arrived is that I'm on the red side this time, instead of the green side. I had already decided on who I was going to use, and all I had to do was just stand here until the doors open up for me to walk onto the field, which hasn't happened yet, but I could here muffled sounds of the announcer so I think it'll start soon.

I was proven correct as the big metal doors in front of me raised up, pouring light into the slightly dim lit room, which I actually preferred to the sudden light show. Still, I just began to walk forwards. Stepping out into the open air, I kept my frown off my face as I listened to all the screaming, why can't people be quiet. Ignoring that for the time being, I began to make my way forwards towards my stand, when the announcer called out.

**"And this young trainer here is from the far off region of Unova, this will be his first League so let's all show Kyu some love! All right folks?!"**

I kept my face blank as the shouting seemed to spike, like making more noise would make me appreciate this place anymore. As I stepped onto my stand, I looked across the rock field which had a good dozen or so pillars of rock coming from the ground. The trainer that was at the opposite side was also looking around, but his eyes seemed to be also focusing on me as well.

**"Now then! Let's get this show on the road! Will each trainer please release your first Pokemon!"**

I waited a moment, after hearing that, before reaching downwards towards the last slot on my sash. Grabbing it from my belt, I tapped the central button before tossing it into the air. The other trainer did the same, as both balls launched into the air before releasing both Pokemon inside. I focused on the opponents Pokemon first instead of looking in on Lycanroc, as I already knew he was fine.

The Pokemon was surprisingly enough a ivysaur, as I looked upwards a little bit as the trainer who I remember had a weird name but not much else besides that, looked at Lycanroc in a lot of confusion. Actually I think most people were looking at Lycanroc in confusion. After about a full minute later, the announcer finally called out.

**"Well well, Slueni has sent out a ivysaur, while Kyu has gone for something a little bit more rare for this region, a Lycanroc normally found in the Alola region, while curious as how he's gotten such a Pokemon here, this isn't the time for those question! No this is the time for a battle! So battle begin!"**

"Lycanroc Stone Edge" I wasn't going to wait around, if these competitor could match up to get eight gym badges then I wasn't going to treat them as annoyances, I was going to attack hard and fast. Which is why in under a second of the battle starting a massive wave of spikes jutted out of the earth going straight at the ivysuar, slamming into the Pokemon and sending it into the air, were I called out once more.

"Now Stealth Rock, then get in close with Dual Chop" Lycanroc slammed his paws into the ground, causing a rippling effect, before beginning his sprint towards the Grass type as his paws light up with Dragon type energy. Though it seems that the other trainer finally caught up that the battle started as he called out.

"Ivysuar blast it away with Leaf Storm!" Interesting an egg move, I called out right afterwards as leafs seemed to start appearing and picking up speed in a tornado like pattern.

"Block it with Rock Slide, get in close then continue with Dual Chop" Lycanroc jumped backwards and while still in the air a wave of leafs charged towards him, as the air around his back seemed to ripple before a wave of rocks shot out from behind him slamming into the leafs. As Lycanroc's feet touched the ground he charged forwards underneath the cover of the rocks and leafs still colliding in the air above him to get close and started striking at the invysuar with his Dual Chop. It wasn't long after that, when the Pokemon fainted as the announcer called out.

**"What an incredible display of power this lycanroc has at their disposal, not to mention the calmness in which Kyu is facing this! Will Slueni's next Pokemon be able to tie this up?"**

At this point I just tuned the announcer out as I watched Slueni as he looked at Lycanroc for a moment, probably trying to guess his type, which shouldn't be to difficult considering the name Lycanroc should have gave it away if not for the moves. Still after a moment, he reached down and grabbed his next Pokemon and sent them out, this time it was a Arbok. This time as the battle be began, he didn't seem to want to wait any as he called out.

"Arbok underground now!" And the snake tried but before they could follow out the order, the ground around the Pokemon erupted as Stealth Rock took its effect as the attack slammed into the arbok I called out right afterwards.

"Earth Power Lycanroc" I got a nod as he brought his right arm up before slamming his paw into the ground, as the field seemed to shake for a second, then the ground underneath the arbok exploded upwards, sending the Pokemon into the air. So I called out right afterwards.

"Send it down with Dual Chop" I might be using it a lot, but Lycanroc was very good at using it, and it was a very nice attack that didn't have many common resistances to the damage, being a Dragon typed move. So as Lycanroc scaled on of the rock pillars and jumped up into the air and slammed his glowing paws into the side of the still in air arbok, I already knew it would be unconscious before it hit the ground, and I was right.

Watching as Slueni returned his Pokemon, I waited a moment to judge Lycanroc's current condition, while also ignoring the announcer. He seemed perfectly fine, and he was in fact, because he hadn't taken a hit yet. But he has been jumping form one move to the next pretty quickly, and he wasn't the best at that yet. Which was another reason why I kept going back to Dual Chop, it was a simple and easy to use move, though, even with that insight, Lycanroc didn't seem winded at all, to be fair ti was the first round but I thought he would have to put a bit more power behind his punches.

I wasn't going to complain, he was doing really well so far, and I was proud of the sheer amount of progress his made in the last few months that he has been on the team. Still I focused myself back onto the battle at hand as I watched as the last Pokemon was sent out, this time it was a golduck. So he's thinking with type in mind this time, the battle was started out right as the golduck touched the ground because of the Stealth Rock, so I called out right after.

"Stone Edge, Lycanroc" My opponent didn't seemed to like that as he quickly called out to his Pokemon, as the spiked that were coming out of the ground rushed towards the golduck.

"Dodge with Aqua Jet, then hit it with a Aqua Tail" Water formed around the golduck as they moved out of the way of the attack before rushing straight at Lycanroc, so I decided to use a bit of over kill as I called out.

"Iron Defense Lycanroc, then Outrage" His body seemed to get a light metallic shine to it, at least before a cyan blue color erupted from his form as the energy seemed to build before exploding forwards as from an outside view it appeared to be a massive beast of energy rush forwards and rammed right into the golduck who had been trying to change direction, but wasn't near fast enough.

As the explosion rocked through out the stadium, I just waited a second for the smoke to clear to reveal that the golduck had been launched out of the field and was resting on the ground about twenty feet away, while Lycanroc's form was still bathed in the Dragon energy before slowly dropping to show him without barely a scratch on his form. After a moment of nice silence, the crowed exploded in noise as the announcer called out.

**"And with that this rookie has steamrolled his way past the first round without a single defeat, incredible ladies and gentlemen"**

I just rolled my eyes, as I turned and began to make my way out of the stadium, completely ignoring the camera crew that rushed up to me for an interview, though Lycanroc, who I didn't return, and as such was right behind me, might have been the reason why they didn't try to hard to make me answer their questions. So with that I made my way out of the stadium and so find out about who, where, and when I would be battling next.

* * *

**First round of eight done. I don't think really much will be added at the bottom of these chapters at the moment, though I'll probably think of something to add at the bottoms of the others ones. ****So, See ya.**


	51. Round Two

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

It was the next day and I had already been assigned to my next battle, it would be with a woman named Morgan. Though the battle wouldn't happen until tomorrow, as that is how the tournament goes, battle day then rest day, for the four first battles, then the last four would be rapid fire. So today was my first break day, though didn't really feel like it, as my parents decided today would be just the best day to catch up with me.

While also asking me a bunch of question on Lycanroc which I mostly avoided and only gave half answers to, that I won his pokeball during a tournament on my way to Cinnabar Island, as I really didn't want to deal with what they would say if I told them I've meet the Champion of Hoenn. But that only lead to a bunch of other question like how was my stay at Cinnabar. Apparently they wanted to visit there at some point and wondered what I would recommend to do.

This is why I was just going to stay maybe a day or at max two at their place in Unova then bloody hell getting out of there. Something I really wish I could do here, as so far my hair has already been the focus on at least seven comments, and apparently my choice of clothes isn't that good either, though to be fair that conversation was actually really funny, well it would have been horrifying if I actually cared what they thought, but I didn't so when I told them I technically wasn't wearing anything, it was pretty funny.

Though I did end up regretting it when I had to repeatedly talk my way out of going clothes shopping with my mother. Life is so much more annoying when I can't just punch my problems in the face and call it justice. I'll be honest though, it was a little tempting, pointing out the word little, though because I could probably get away with it, it didn't really help but I did hold back and managed to not do anything of that, well I probably wouldn't regret it, but it would lead to a headache nonetheless.

Beside all the light steps I've had to take around those two with giving away anything, which, I got to say shows just how good I am at acting at least. I've also managed to get some time to myself and my team, which was a nice break from all the stuff that was going on around me, and something I really needed. So that's who my day or sort of rest went.

* * *

This time I was on the green side, on the grass field, which was weirdly matching because I also happened to be wearing a green sweater, well dark green and it was closer to a grayer color. Wait, why am I thinking about this? Shaking my head away from those random thoughts I focused back onto my waiting, at least that's what I was going to do until the door opened up signaling for me to step forwards. Making my way into the stadium I listen to the announcer give my intro, as I stepped onto my platform.

**"And here's our green trainer! Kyu, a new trainer from Unova with a three-zero win-streak, will he manage to hold onto that spree? Well we all are about to find out! Each contestant please send out your first Pokemon"**

I along with the woman across from me, both reached for our respected pokeballs, I grabbed the second pokeball on my sash, as she grabbed one from her belt. Both of us tossing our choices into the air, I watched as Pidgeot took to the air, increasing his height into the air before stabilizing himself in the air. While on the ground I watched as a tangrowth appeared in front of their trainer.

I ignored whatever the announcer said about our choices and instead looked up at Pidgeot's reaction to the Tangrowth, he didn't seem to have much interest to the Pokemon. Though I did wonder if he knew that he should be worried about Ancient Power, because that annoying move is why I've had problem with this specific evolution line. Still I didn't worry about that and instead waited until the the announcer called the battle to begin. My opponent seemed edger as they called out quickly.

"Tangrowth, Use Seed Bomb" The Pokemon reeled their hand back before throwing forwards a bunch of seeds that seemed to be glowing, so I just called out to Pidgeot.

"Gust, send the attack back at them, and then Heat Wave" My bird flew forwards and with a few beats of his wings, the attack was sent back to it's maker. It didn't do to much to the tangrowth because of type resistance, but it did give an nice opening, for Pidgeot to swoop downwards in front of the Grass type and unleash a wave of over powering heat for the Pokemon.

It was clear that the Tangrowth couldn't hold up under the attack and actually had some really weak defenses as it only took a couple seconds under the heat, even with Pidgeot having to dodge around a bit, to avoid Morgan's gambit to hit my bird at such a close range with Ancient Power like I thought she would, but none of the attacks hit, and like I said the tangrowth went down pretty quickly.

I watched as she returned her first Pokemon and got ready with her next one while ignoring the announcer talk about something. This time it was a tauros that was sent out in front of Pidgeot. Looking up towards my bird, he didn't really seem effected by the bull's presence, which meant the Pokemon in front of me didn't have Intimidate, which was nice. Waiting for a few more seconds, I listened to the call for the battle to start, so I called out first this time.

"Pidgeot Air Cutters, then start up on using Agility" This one didn't seem as easy to push over, though she was a lot more excited than the other as well, as she through her hand forwards and shouted out.

"Dodge Tuaros, and then use Shock Wave" Damn, an Electric type move, that's going to be annoying especially because I can't have Pidgeot avoid it, this is why auto tracker attacks are so annoying to deal with. Whatever, it's not like I don't have plans for this kind of thing.

"Protect Pidgeot, if you can then get a Tailwind up. Wait out that attack then Air Slash" The Protect went up just in time as the attack splashed off the shield my bird formed. I got to say though, that tuaros as some impressive power behind it, as the bull's attack didn't lessen for a solid ten seconds before finally teetering out. And in return got get from a bunch of angles by blades of air, knocking them back a little.

"Now Twister" My bird flapped his wings a few times as a almost blue in appearance tornado appeared and slammed into the Pokemon. The attack almost sent the bull into the air, but they weren't, which showed that this Pokemon really was very strong, but they weren't actually that strong, endurance wise. After a few seconds Morgan called out in a panic.

"Quick Tuaros! Thunder it out of the sky!" Really? A TM move, interesting, I looked up in the air to see where the attack would be coming from. It wasn't that hard to find so with that I just called out without to much care as it was quite easy to dodge for Pidgeot.

"To your right Pidgeot, keep up the attack" He just moved out of the way as the bolt of lightning come down and collided harmless into the ground, after a few more second it was over as the tauros finally fainted. As the opponents Pokemon was called back, I watched over towards Pidgeot as he just glided throughout the air, he wasn't that winded thankfully as his stamina had jumped up a lot on his evolution.

Moving my eyes away from my bird, I watched as Morgan pulled out her last choice, as she tossed the pokeball into the air. I waited a moment before seeing the scizor appear. I actually haven't battle against on before, which was interesting, I've battled against a lot of stuff, practically every Pokemon that is found in Kanto besides a few key Pokemon like the legendaries. I waited a moment and then I heard the announcer, well announce, the battle to begin.

"Heat Wave Pidgeot" This one shouldn't be to hard, four times damage should be enough to get a quick win. Though the scizor seemed to be quite fast for it's species as they dodged out of the way without that much problem as Morgan called out.

"Swords Dance, then Double Edge Scizor!" The Bug type did the dance that I guess was used for swords dance, before charging into the air at Pidgeot. I thought on it for a second before calling out.

"Heat Wave, slow it down, then when they get close hit them with a Wing Attack back to the ground" The scizor certainly lost that exchange, the Heat Wave did a lot of damage and while the Wing Attack also did some, the Double Edge certainly didn't add anything to lessen the impact, as while Pidgeot did take a hit, it wasn't near enough to really stop him for long, as the scizor landed on the ground, from the Wing Attack, I decided to end this.

"Hurricane Pidgeot, don't stop until that scizor is defeated" That's all he needed to here until the wind was whipped up into the air as Pidgeot used his strongest move to date. It wasn't long, about maybe twenty seconds, until Pidgeot released the attack, sending out a gust of air in all directions, to reveal the unconscious scizor. I grinned to myself as I watched Pidgeot drift down to the ground and land in front of me.

I gave him a pat on the head, before sighing as I released that the same camera crew that I ignored form the last battle showed up again. If this keeps happening then I'm going to get annoyed, as I returned my bird before walking past the crew completely ignoring them once more. Though this time they followed me all the way out of the building before they finally got the memo that I wasn't going to be talking.

* * *

**Two done now, anyway, See ya.**


	52. Round Three

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

On the day in between my next battle I spent most of my team just walking around the area, either in the woods nearby or over at the restaurants. Not just because I wanted to though, but also because I needed a bloody break from those two people that called themselves my parents. Being social in general is a little annoying for me but not that bad, still I'm never one for unneeded conversations, and those two are over bearing to the extreme.

So here I was, sitting in a restaurant that I wasn't going to eat at, it says something about how annoying those two were that I was more ready to deal with a waiter coming over every five minutes to ask if I was sure I wasn't going to order anything, than to sit down and have another chat with them. It wasn't that they were that bad, but after three straight days of dealing with consistently being talked to every five minutes, well I didn't have the patience or social skills to deal with it.

Though I can say that the water here is nice, so that's something I guess. Still I wouldn't be able to stay here for to long, not because I didn't want to, but that also had something to do with it. I just had to go and get my next battle information soon, as I have yet to get it, and maybe if I have some time to myself, I could go browsing through some of the shops around here, it was a place made for trainers after all, there must be something of interest here.

So about five minutes later, I stood up and left, walking out of the restaurant while pulling up my hood, from the hoodie I was wearing, over my head as I looked around the street I was on for a minute, before setting off in a random direction to look around, like I said, I wasn't only here just to avoid those two, I was also here because I wanted to look around. So that's what I was going to do.

* * *

I was sitting on the floor waiting for the doors to open up to the water field this time, it was later in the afternoon around three, when this match was scheduled to start, so I had a minute before I would be going out there. Nothings had really happened since I've gotten here or since I left that restaurant yesterday, so I wasn't going to add anything else onto it.

I sat their for about another three minutes before light beamed into the dark room I was sitting in, frowning as I moved a hand over the bright light, I stood up before making my way over towards the door, from memory I was still on the green side, so as I stepped onto the flied I just walked up towards my stand as I kept half an ear open for the announcer as they did their announcer thing.

**"And on the Green side we have Kyu from Nuvema Town in the Unova region! This first year trainer as been dominating though the competition so far going without a single lose. Time will tell if he keeps his streak up against this returning trainer Maxine, who is now on her third Indigo Conference"**

With that I tuned out completely as I reached up to my sash as we were called to send out our Pokemon, reaching for the third slot, I pulled it off before tossing it into the air. Watching as Vaporeon appeared and then disappeared into the water below, I payed attention as my opponent sent out her Pokemon, a tentacruel, I haven't had much experience with battle field battles so this will certainly be interesting. We both looked out toward the field for a moment before getting the go ahead.

"Vaporeon Shadow Ball" I watched as she jumped out of the water as a ball of shadows form in her mouth before it was launched at the tentacruel, as it was sailing forwards, my opponent called out as Vaporeon was about to make her way back into the water.

"Sludge Wave Tenta! Don't let it back in the water!" They were a little to late as Vaporeon dropped into the water and out of sight just before a wave of sludge connected to where she was just standing. I waited for a moment before decided to capitalize the fact that Vaporeon was in a massive pool of water, as I called out to my fox.

"Tidewave, knock them out of here" The reaction was instant, as a massive column of water rose a good two to three dozen feet into the air before crashing downwards towards the Pokemon, sending it straight out of the water onto the ground where it couldn't continue to battle, which meant I won the first round quite easily. I felt a grin tug at my lips as I watched the Pokemon get recalled.

Vaporeon has always been in the top three strongest on my team, but she has never really been able to really show why she was up that high. Because while she could do something like she just did without really any problem, she just couldn't generate that much water by herself, at least not yet. Here though, she had all the ammo she needed to not have to rely on her own reserves of water, and because she was in the pool, with her Water Absorb, frankly put, she could be stated as the strongest on my team at this exact moment.

Watching as my opponent thought on something for a moment, before grabbed another pokeball, and sending it into the air. I watched as a Starmie appeared, it seems that this person came prepared for the field, as I had a high suspicion that her last Pokemon would be another Water type as well. We both waited a moment until the announcer called the battle to start once more, this time she got her call off before I did.

"Psychic Starmie!" I frowned as I watched my Fox being ripped from the water and held in the air as she struggled to get out, after a second of deliberation I called out to her.

"Get into their line of sight and then Shadow Ball, keeping going till you're free" My friend struggled in the air before she manged to force her head in the direction of the starmie as their trainer freaked out as a Shadow Ball was launched and slammed into the star looking Pokemon, before another, and then another, and then one more before the concentration was dropped, along with Vaporeon as she landed back into the water.

"Now Aqua Ring and then get close and the Bite" It was a move she hadn't used in a long time but that didn't mean she had forgotten it, as starmie are long ranged Pokemon, while my friend could operate at both long and short range, being fair that she and I preferred longer ranged attack didn't mean she wasn't use to close attacks either, so as she grabbed onto the starmie in the water, well I figured it was over as I called out one more command.

"Now Hydro Pump point blank" Needless to say the Pokemon was launched into the air out from the pool and landed on one of the floating platforms unconscious. As I watched the Pokemon get returned I looked down at the water, even though I knew I wouldn't find her, Vaporeon took a bit of damage from that Psychic, and I didn't like that, even with the knowledge she was in the best place to recover from that damage with her ability and the Aqua Ring she had up.

So I just held my worry and instead focused onward towards the last pokeball that was thrown into the air, revealing a seadra, which was actually out of the three Pokemon I've battled so far, is actually the one I've gone up against the most surprisingly enough, considering that out of the three Maxine has used this one is easily the most rare one to find. Waiting for a moment the second the battle started I called out.

"Swift" It was simple but that's all it needed as dozens of stars shot out from the water, arced into the air before coming back down into the water chasing after the seadra that was trying to out swim the auto tracking move. I watched as the seadra swam around for a moment with the star looking attack on the Pokemon's tail, before calling out towards the pool, because I didn't know where Vaporeon was currently at.

"Stop them with a Double Kick, then get out of the blast zone" I wasn't sure exactly what was happening but after a few moments the seadra seemed to be suddenly stunned before the Swift and all the stars that came with it slammed into the seadra causing a small could of smoke to appear over the water, how, well I wasn't sure. Waiting a second I was then about called out once I was sure Vaporeon had some distance, but was interrupted by Maxine's order.

"Twister Seadra! Rip out the water that pest has been using!" Someone is mad it seems, though that attack was annoying as the twister began to pull away the water, as it was sucked up into the attack, after a second of deliberation I called out to my fox.

"Stay out of range then Shadow Ball, ruin their concentration and then Tidewave on top of them" This move was also had a down side to the seadra as well, because this girl was so angry she didn't see it but I certainly did. Vaporeon could work just fine on dry land, but a seadra couldn't and she was just getting rid of her own Pokemon's way of movement as much as she just getting rid of mine's cover. The Shadow Balls kept bashing into the seadra and I got to give it the Pokemon, they were holding on, so I decided to switch it up a little as I called out.

"Muddy Water" I now knew where Vaporeon was as I just had pin point where the waves of new water was coming from as it bashed into the seadra and into the Twister, making it that much more heavier and taxing to control, which meant, after a good ten seconds it all came coming down, and because of my order to use Tidewave, it all came crashing straight on top of the seadra.

I waited a moment as all the extra water overflowed over the edge of the pool, before it all finally calmed down enough for me and the rest of the crowed looked on to see the panting form of my Vaporeon who was resting on one of the very few platforms that remained on the stadiums water, with the unconscious form of seadra floating in the water next to her.

Smiling at the sight for a moment as the announcer went off on their rant as I pulled Vaporeon's ball off as I aimed it and returned her. Standing there for another moment or so, before turning and walking away, this time becoming just a bit more annoyed as I saw the camera crew was still there, as they walked up I just kept on walking, and as they just followed on like bloody lost puppies.

* * *

**I'm not sure how everyone personality ranks the team Kyu has but I think it'd be interesting if I told you all how I do it, so at least I have something to put at the bottom of this chapter, it basically goes like this N - G1 threw G8 - E1 threw E5 - C1 threw C6 - then M. N means not valid in battle, this is what Kyu was for the first thirty chapters or so, and I'm still not sure he's even moved up that much. The G rank is 'Gym' obliviously basically if a Pokemon is say G3 they could deal with a third Badge level gym by themselves. E rank means one of an Elite Fours Pokemon, so say E3 mean a Pokemon could fight and more than likely win against a one v three against an Elite Four member, C rank is for the Champion rank, with C1 being is equal to E5 in saying one one of the champions Pokemon can defeat a full Elite Four team. And M stands for Master, meaning at that point the Pokemon could beat the entire team of a Champion, which is a rank that no one has ever actually achieved. I won't say what ranks Kyu's team is at but feel free to guess. Anyway, See ya.**


	53. Round Four

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

That bloody crew with cameras showed up at my apartment the next day, and I will say it pressed me to not do anything when their wasn't anyone around, and instead I just closed the door and ignored them. It didn't work when they started repeatedly knocking on my door over and over again. Currently I was sitting down and was counting down from five in my head, and like clock work when my count down reached zero four knocks sounded off against my door.

It had been like this for about ten minutes, so I just waited another ten seconds and after two more sets of knocks rang out. Standing up, I made my way over towards the door, half tempted to just leave, before just deciding to get rid of them. Opening up the door, I gave each and everyone of them an unimpressed look and the second I saw one of them open their mouth, the main one the woman who was caring a mic, I just said before they could start jabbering.

"Could you lot stop stalking me already?" That shut up whatever the lady was about to say as I watched an interesting shade of red come over her before she seemed to decided that my completely correct comment was offensive. And made her unwanted opinion known to me.

"We aren't stalking you! No we're here form the Official League TV Broadcasting Channel, what I'm here to do is ask some questions about one of the most interesting competitor we've seen so far into this competition" I gave her another look, while noting she made a small gesture to her cameraman, so she wanted to film did she? Well I'll just make sure they won't be able to use it.

"Stalking, noun, a crime of engaging in a course of conduct directed at a person that serves no legitimate purpose and seriously alarms, annoys, or intimidates that person. That is the literal definition of stalking, you are both annoying me and you have no real purpose for following me around when I have made it very clear that I don't what to be on your show. So, I repeat, could you stop stalking me?" She seemed to turn another shade of red, before stuttering out her answer.

"L-l-listen, we just want to ask you a few question, then we will be out of your hair. So could you just answer my questions?!" She was losing her composure fast, it was fun to watch to be honest, the fact of the matter, was this is how to deal with annoying people, well at least how I normally dealt with them. It's nice when I don't have to deal with anger problems, it seems that my control has been improving. So I just gave her a look, showing my clear thoughts on how much of an idiot I thought she was, before telling her.

"Look, I'll say this once more. I am not going to answer any questions, if you don't leave soon, I'll hold charges of harassment against all of you, for repeatedly putting me in a position of being uncomfortable and continually doing this over the last five days. So leave" I noted each of her crew seemed to be more than happy to turn and walk away, but she didn't seemed to get my very very and I mean very clear instructions. As she finally seemed to snap.

"Look kid, I don't care how good of a trainer you are, you don't get to talk to me like that!" I sighed as I gave a look to the others that were surrounding her, before looking back at her and said.

"Fine" And with that reached into my pocket and pulled out a phone, that might be my 'dad's' that I 'borrowed', looking down at the item in my hand, I pressed in a few numbers at random, and when I looked up, I wasn't surprised to see that all of them had walked away. Honestly, I was going to press charges if they tried that one more time, but for right now I just didn't want to bother dealing with that right now.

Stepping back into my room, I closed the door before turning and making my way back over towards were I had been sitting a couple minutes ago, and that's when the door was knocked on once more. I was going to stab somebody I swear. Turning on my heel, mid-stride and made my way back towards the door. Opening it open once more I felt like smacking my head against the wall, as I looked the woman who was accompanied with a Jenny. She had a victorious look on her face, I held rolling my eyes as I asked the more important of the two.

"Oh, Officer, I wasn't expecting you or any of your family members today, or really during my visit at all really, what can I do for you?" She looked at me for about two seconds before a look of recognition appeared on her face, but it seems that she was professional enough to not saying anything else and told me the problem.

"This lady her, is telling me that the occupier of this house was verbally harassing her" I just looked over at the woman who looked like she was going to do a happy dance, before looking back at Jenny and telling her.

"Really, that's interesting because I believe what just happened was I told her I didn't want to answer any of her questions and that I was considering filing a stalking charge against her" The Officer seemed to raise an eyebrow at that, before looking back at the woman, who seemed to shirk back a little before doing what was probably the worst thing she could have said.

"Who are you going to believe, me or some kid" I just reached into my back pocket and pulled out my badge held it up to her, while taking a weird amount of satisfaction from the shock on her face as I said.

"That kid you're talking about happens to be standing right here, and also happens to be a part of the police, You are a interviewer that can't take no for an answer. So yes, Jenny, who are you going to listen to?" Needless to say, someone got arrested and it wasn't me.

* * *

It was about eight in the morning when my battle was set to start, so here I was sitting down waiting or my door to open up, nothing much happened since yesterday, that lady got escorted out and after that I have no clue what happened honestly. And I honestly didn't acre to try and find out what had happened in the first place, so I just sat in the quiet, for a couple more minutes before my door opened up. Standing up I placed my hands into my jacket pockets as I made my way into the stadium of loud people.

**"Starting off on the red side we have Kyu a trainer that has been tearing through the competition in his first ever League. Time will tell if his flawless streak can continue"**

The announcer is really starting to repeat themselves, I don't believe that they have said anything new since the second day of battles. Either way I stepped onto the platform as I looked out over the field of ice for a few moments before looking over towards my opponent, his name was Signer apparently. He almost looked like he was about to trip over himself as he walked up to his stand as the announcer called out his name.

**"And here is Signer, a Trainer from Lavender Town who has been doing quite well in this competition! Can he be the one to end Kyu's streak? Well ladies and gentlemen, we are about to find out!"**

I waited for a second, before the normal rules were stated before reaching downwards to my sash, grabbing onto the fourth slot. I pulled the ball off before tossing it into the air, as I watched as Mismagius was released into the stadium. She floated around for a moment, looking about, before turning towards me and held out her plush to me, taking it from her arms, I gave her a nod, as she turned and made her way out towards the ice field.

Placing the plushy by my feet, I looked out over to the other side of the field and noted that Signer's first choice was an Magnezone. I looked over the floating Pokemon for a moment, while noting that my opponent was doing the same with Mismagius, though he seemed a lot less tense when he saw the doll at my feet. Which I think is just a little rude, still I didn't dwell on it as the battle was called to begin. Moving first I called out to my ghost.

"Into the shadows" While their wasn't many to take advantage of currently, there were a few columns of ice that jutted out enough to get some shade in as she dove into one of those, as the guy across from me called out.

"Magnet Bomb Magnezone" Bloody auto tracking moves, I watched as the attack launched towards a particular shadow, so I called out towards my Ghost.

"Protect, then Mystical Fire Mismagius" She popped out of the shadow long enough to bring up the Protect barrier, as the attack slammed into the shield, before she slipped back into the shadows. After a second she reappeared in a nearby shadow and breathed her purple fire out onto the magnezone. Watching as the Pokemon spun out of the way of the attack, so I called out right afterwards.

"Shadow Ball, rapid fire" Mismagius opened her arms up, as each of the three gems on her chest glowed as three Shadow Balls formed and launched forwards. Only two hit the magnezone. Signer called out right after that.

"Zap Cannon" The magnezone spun around and pointed it's body towards my ghost before charging up the high powered electrical attack and sent it towards Mismagius, who was a bit close to dodge so instead I called out to her.

"Protect" I was over using it, protect is a surprisingly energy burning move. So the second the attack connected my Ghost dropped the shield as I called out once more.

"Mystical Fire" This time the magnezone was tired from that high voltage using attack as it took much long to get out of the way of the flames, which meant it was also a goo bit weaker as I called out.

"Now Ominous Wind" Her form seemed to darken as a wave of what seemed to be congealed shadow rushed out of her form and ran over the form of the Pokemon in front of her, and after a few second, it dropped to the ground, unconscious. Watching as the Pokemon was returned I ignored the announcer as per usual at this point as the next Pokemon was sent out, this time it was a nidoqueen surprisingly enough. After a second I called out.

"Icy Wind from the shadows" She dove into said shadows as the nidoqueen tried to hit her before she could make it with a Ice Beam, but it missed as my Ghost began to play her version of tag, as she popped out of the shadows just long enough at one of the nidoqueen's blind sides to get some damage in before floating back into the shadows by the time the Pokemon had turned around.

It took a little while but after a couple minutes the nidoqueen was in worsening condition, as her trainer didn't know what to do instead of trying to get an attack off which was to unlikely to occur with how fast my Ghost was jumping from one shadow to the next. If I wasn't the one how taught her that strategy and was completely aware of of how fast she could move in those shadows, then I would have lost her.

I made sure though that I didn't as I kept a close eye on my Ghost as the nidoqueen sent out everything that either of them thought would help. This is what the battle with that magnezone should have been, a little drawn out but ultimately an easy win. That's why auto tracking moves are a headache, if this nidoqueen had one then this wouldn't work anywhere near as well.

But the nidoqueen didn't have any so after another three minutes the bulky Pokemon collapsed. Watching as my Ghost floated out of her shadows, I noted she was tired, understandable so, that nidoqueen was a tank when it came to absorbing those attacks. Still, it wouldn't be the best idea to draw out the next battle like this, I waited as Signer pulled out his last pokeball, before tossing it into the air.

I wasn't expecting a lapras to appear, well out of the eight hundred some choices, I couldn't have really expected anything, but still. Once the battle was called to a start I watched as this time Signer seemed feed up with me going first as it seems to not spell anything good for him. As he nearly yelled out towards his lapras, with a hint of something I'm pretty sure was desperation.

"Lapras Hydro Pump now!" Not the best move he could have gone with, in fact it was a bad move to have gone with. As the lapras drew their head back as they gathered up the water needed for the high powered attack. I waited until the attack was just about to release before calling out to my Ghost, quickly as it was a bit risky of me to do in the first place.

"Float straight up! Then Thunderbolt" Mismagius barely moved above the, higher powered, Hydro Pump than I assumed it would be, before she held her hands out as a static charge gathered in between her hands before condensing into a big ball of electricity. Then she released the attack as it went straight above the still going Hydro Pump, and slammed into the lapras, knocking away it's concentration, before calling out.

"Now Power Gem" Her gems light up as dozens of similar looking cuts of brightly glowing stones rushed forwards and smashed into the lapras, over and over again. I have to give it to Signer, he knows how to train a bulky team. But that didn't mean that the lapras was going to keep on going for long, as I called out one last time.

"Shadow Ball" The attack connected and that was it. The lapras had fainted, and I had won. I have two days for a break before the last four days of battles will be back to back. After a second, I moved myself out of my thoughts, as I reached down and grabbed Mismagius' plushy to hand it to her as she floated over towards me with a happy but tired look on her face. Giving her a matching grin, I waited a moment before turning and making my way out of the stadium while still ignoring the announcer.

All they were doing was talk about the likelihood of me winning this without a single lose. I didn't care about that, because why would I? Speculation wasn't going to help me battle any better, if anything it'll just put more pressure on me. Though I did feel a grin form as I noted that no camera crew was waiting for me this time as I stepped into the hallway that I had been waiting in about twenty minutes ago.

* * *

**I honestly didn't think that the battle in this chapter was that good, comparatively. But you lot also got Kyu dealing with that camera crew which evens it out I guess. Fun fact I dislike my photo being taken, or people recording me in general, I just don't like the idea of pictures of people, I find it kind of creepy in honestly which is why Kyu doesn't want to deal with being put on TV anymore than he has to. Anyway, See ya.**


	54. Break in the Woods

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

I wasn't ready for all the commotion that getting into the top sixteen apparently meant, it was a headache dealing with my family and balancing my public appearances as every time I walked out someone would somehow recognize me, every single time, which was just stupid. I've literally made my hair blue and that only bought me like twenty minutes to myself before someone approached me asking for an autograph.

Does anyone know who annoying it is to be asked to sign random peoples stuff, I was near tempted to just lock myself into my room and just wait out the two days on the food in my bag, the only problem with that was then I would have no excuse as to avoid my family. At least I didn't have a phone so I couldn't be called every twenty minutes, though I'm pretty sure even if I do ever get one, I'm not telling anyone about it.

I'm not a social person damn it, I thought my stance on that would have become clear over the course of the last few days, when I've ignored everyone who has come up to me, yet it seems I have to make it a bloody announcement to get people to listen, which was just counterproductive in the first place. Anyway, moving past all the people in my life that I've been avoiding, I was going to be battling someone named Justin tomorrow which is the most common name I've heard yet in this Conference.

Speaking of the Conference during the two day break some of the more interesting battles were replayed on the TV's in the trainer rooms. Out of about the thirty-some battles that were replayed two of them were mine. I only watched one of them, mostly because I was bored, but it was interesting to see what I'm like from an outside view. I was actually a little surprised when I first watched the water field battle of mine.

I almost looked bored standing there while calling out the orders that I remembered giving, though that was mostly my normal posture, it was slouched a little and I usually had my hands in my pockets unless something intense was happening then my hands would gesture about in the air a little. Though it was clear I wasn't bored, it was just the general body languages that made people think that.

When it got a few closer shots to my face, which I wasn't overly comfortable with, it showed that I had a much more serious look on my face than I though would be there. I've always been more focused on the battle than what my face looks like, in fact during a battle I don't care what my face looks like, but actually looking at me, I almost seemed to have a cold, calculated look over me as I issued out commands.

Which made me all the more curious as to they someone would think it would be a good idea to come up and talk to me, just from what I've seen from myself on the screen I look like someone who would plan your death to be slow and painful if you annoyed me. Which was why I'm almost constantly plastering a small fake smile on my face, so I don't have to deal with stares at my normal blank face.

I don't get people, I just don't simply put, nothing about what I've seen about how the world perceives me, would make anyone want to engage in a conversation with me. Yet they still did, and I didn't understand it. Whatever this is nothing new for me, so I just continued to sit on my slight uncomfortable chair that came with the room as I flipped through the channels, when I ended up on the news, I was about to switch again, but that's when I got a small glance of the headline at the bottom.

Sitting forwards in my chair, I made sure I read that right, and I did, as I felt a grin tug at my lips as I saw the news reporter confirm once more for me. 'Viridian Gym Leader arrested for affiliation to criminal organization: Team Rocket' was what read at the bottom. Good, it took them a while but it seems that they finally got around to it, though that's when my good mood vanished as the news reporter, who I mostly tuned out said some that caught my attention.

"We recently got reports from the Police that a single trainer can be held responsible for this amazing bust on one of the most dangerous criminal organizations in the world, while we have yet to get a name, who ever did this great act of service, I along with everyone in this station give you my thanks" Oh god that's going to be annoying, if my name gets leaked, then I might bloody leave Kanto early at this rate.

Sitting back in my chair, I cut the TV off as I sighed to myself before with holding the urge to smack myself. Honestly I was being stupid, I don't care about the attention, sure it was a little annoying but a lot of things are annoying, and I got to learn how to deal with this at some point after all. If I didn't adjust soon then I'll become a freaking hermit at this rate.

* * *

I was out of my room, currently sitting up in one of the higher buildings, a restaurant mostly just to be out of that room, and because out of all the restaurants here, this place and about three others were the only ones that served to Pokemon, well Pokemon food, as I didn't particularly care about that first part. Plus this place had a better view which was a nice bonus.

So I was just eating some food while looking down at the buildings around me, nothing to interesting but it was a nice break against all the hassle from the 'fans' which no matter how much I thought about it, it still didn't feel not weird to even think about. From my place sitting in my seat with my back to practically everyone in the restaurant on this level, as I could look out the nearby window. I was enjoying the quiet for a few more seconds before that was broken by.

"Kyu?" Oh god I swear I will jab someone in the eye if this turns out to be some kid asking for a photo. Turning around in my seat, however, I didn't see what I was expecting thankfully. That didn't mean I was going to be nice, or at least my version of polite, I needed some way to vent a little so I said.

"I swear Ash, if you or any of the people with you ask for a photo or an autograph I will personally throw you out this window" He just took a step back before what I said seemed to catch up to him, as he looked at me confused and asked.

"What do you mean? Why would any of us want to do that with you?" I just made a show of letting out a breath of relief, before telling him.

"I'm a crowd favorites it seems, though I have no clue why, doesn't change the fact that I've been mobbed more times than I would care to admit" That seemed to hit him hard as he looked down a muttered something about how no one asked him for his autograph. Though he seemed much more embarrassed as a woman, that I barely recognized as Ash's mother ask if she could have her son's autograph.

That's when I came to understand the fact that Ash's mother was currently in front of me along with Professor Oak. I didn't remember them showing up during the conference, that might just be my horrible memory, or me thinking about literally any other of the conferences that happened in the show. Still I just looked over towards the old man and gave him a nod along with the rest before popping another piece of food into my mouth, because I'm already rude, and I was hungry.

Standing up, I picked up a few more pieces of food, for the walk back, plus becuase its free and I'm horribly cheap. Looking to the group, I told them all as I made my way past them.

"I would love to stay and chat some, but I've already over stayed my time here, I need to get back to my room before I end up going off and doing something else that grabs my attention" With my excuse given I made my way towards the elevator and after pressing in the floor level that I needed, I noted that I was actively avoiding all conversations at this point. Which meant I've become a lot more stressed than I thought, I'll have to do something about that.

* * *

Resting against a tree, in the nearby forest, I listened, with my eyes closed, to sounds that didn't make me want to jump out of a window, from repeated exposure. Listening to my team run around about me each also destressing, themselves. I didn't really understand just how winded up everyone was, I had it the worse out of everyone present but that didn't mean everyone else wasn't tense as well.

I was mostly keeping track of everyone by sound, as I tracked Mismagius by her laughter from either playing around with other team members or by doing small pranks, something she hadn't done in a while. While I might have been pretending not to notice to the sound of Luxray yelping as his tail was tugged on, or the interesting sound Vaporeon made when she suddenly appeared up in a tree, didn't mean I didn't have a small smile on my face.

Speaking of Luxray, he along with Lycanroc were currently playing an intense version of tag, if I cared I would have stopped them, or at least made them play a little safer, but I didn't because I'm me. So instead about six trees have already been knocked over, and the two of them seemed to be having a great time. Though maybe I should make sure after this, that they only play like this when we all are in an open field as I listened to another tree fall over.

Charizard seemed to be in a more opened up area of the clearing we all were at, as he sunbathed in the midday heat. Which was another thing he seemed to enjoy besides flying and battling, was just enjoying a nice warm area. He had a great time at Cinnabar, while we all were at the beach, though he didn't get to enjoy it much as he spent a good bit of that time training.

I wonder how many beaches are in Unova, I should look into that, it'd be a nice vacation while I'm over there after I'm done here. I'm pretty sure there should at least be a good number of beaches. I would assume, considering the fact that the region had water going all around where the main cities were located. Still, it was something to look more into later.

For right now I just wanted to sit here and enjoy not having to deal with news stations, fans, parents, or even the competition. And it was nice, while the gyms certainly gave me something to do and a goal to work towards, I couldn't say I was really that big of a fan of the destination. But then again that's how that quote goes after all, though I would usually prefer if the destination was at least comparable to the journey.

* * *

**Everyone handles stress differently, what I do is I just need to spend some nice time alone to myself usually, just disconnect from whatever the problem is fully. Usually by taking walks so even on the rare occasion go for a hike. Still no one really cares about that, this chapter is a decompression chapter for Kyu, you all, and me. Because writing about eight thousand words worth of batting get repetitive. So this is a nice break before the last four rounds play out.**


	55. Top Sixteen

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

I didn't bother going over the repetitive sitting and waiting, I was currently on my stand in the center of the main Indigo Stadium, as I waited on my opponent to walk through the doors. Being honest, it was kind of exciting standing their in the middle of the massive main stadium even if I didn't enjoy all the attention that was being directed at me. It was more of personal understanding what it means to get to here.

**"And here on the other side! We have Justin! A trainer that has been making his way through the competition at a steady pace! Well it's not dillydally any longer! Lets get this battle on the road!"**

The referee stepped forwards and raised his hands into the air with the two flags he was holding with him. A sign that we were suppose to release our first team member, I had to read a small pamphlet on the signs that the referee would give us. It was mostly for the audience to so a sense of professionalism, at least that's what I figured it was for, otherwise this was just some sick power play by the officials to give them a sense of power over the trainers.

But that's pretty morbid so I'm going to assume it was the first one, either way I kept my thoughts to myself as I reached up and grabbed to the fifth pokeball on my chest. Priming the ball in my hand, I threw the ball in an underhand toss into the air. Watching for a second as Charizard appeared I glanced past him towards the other side of the massive battle field. Golem, a great counter for Charizard, though that is if one only went on type. The referee swung both flags down, signalling the battle to a start.

"Golem Rock Blast!" He's fast, I'll give him that. The ground in front of golem ripped up as big boulders turned into smaller ones as they all rushed at Charizard. I didn't bother ordering my lizard to move out of the way of the attack, he had destroyed bigger. So instead I called out.

"Flamethrower straight through" My powerhouse let out a massive torrent of fire which shattered most of the attack on contact, and those that didn't, didn't last long in the intense heat, as the power barreled forwards and slammed into the slow moving Rock type. Even if the attack was very powerful, it was still four times weaker because of type, though as the fire let up, I did note the attack did more damage than I thought it would. Still that didn't stop Justin from calling out right after.

"Stone Edge!" My lizard wouldn't be able to just over power this one, so I called out to him as the rocks started to jut out of the earth, making the already slowly breaking stadium floor that much worse.

"Straight up into the air Charizard, then Tailwind. Once the attack stops then Dragon Pulse" The air seemed to shift as he shot into the sky, taking himself out of the range from the rock type attack. The after a moment, I watched as the bluish purple hue of the Dragon typed attack formed before rushing straight down at the golem. Who manged to roll out of the way of the worst of it, but still out hit by the splash zone of the attack. Sending it off to the side, were I called out.

"Now Iron Tail" While Charizard might not be close to as fast as Pidgeot, he was no slouch when it came to speed when he needed to be, as he raced forwards in the air before at the fast second, flipping himself mid air to slam his glowing tail into the head of the golem, as the Rock type slammed into the ground, I called for Charizard to get back up into the air, as I waited to see if the Pokemon would get back up. It was a good choice, as while Charizard flew backwards, Justin called out.

"Explosion!" Just go down with dignity, after all Charizard was already out of the AoE of the self defeating move by the time it went off. All he did was worsen his Pokemon's condition, which I noted made a small frown appear on my face, as I watched him recall the golem. I didn't bother looking over at Charizard, even if I felt the need to, I knew unlike everyone else on my team, I knew he would be offended if I thought those three small moves would even begin to tire him out, hell I would also be offended for him.

So instead I just ignored the announcer like it was basically expected at this point, as I watched Justin reach to bring out another pokeball in his hand. I could feel that he wasn't sure if his choice was the best one, as his hand seemed to hesitate a small bit as he tossed it into the air. I could understand why, as I watched the machamp appear, this wasn't a good match up against Charizard. We both waited a moment until the referee's hands went down as I called out my order.

"Wing Attack" He rushed forwards once more, this time with his right wing glowing as he positioned it to run straight through where the machamp was standing. Sadly it seemed that I was under estimating how strong a machamp was, considering I was guessing on the boost in power compared to a machoke. And to be fair that one wasn't the best trained, as I listened to Justin call out.

"Catch it! Then Dual Chop!" I'll be honest, I was shocked as the machamp raised all four of their arms up and grabbed onto the wing as my lizard rushed towards them. And while the Pokemon did slide backwards a good dozen feet, they did in fact stop Charizard. As two of the arms raised into the air as they glowed with a familiar move, with the other two holding Charizard in place, I called out.

"Blast Burn" The move itself was still mostly untested, mostly because he learned it in the middle of the woods, not the best place for on of the strongest Fire type moves in the world. So even I was surprised a little as Charizard held his head back for a second and just as the two arms were about to come down on him, he opened his mouth as the temperature raised a good dozen degrees, as a almost white colored fire spewed forth and consumed the machamp form in flames.

Though it only lasted a second before it was all over, as the machamp fell over after a second of probable shock, from their body trying to figure out what had just happened. I glanced over towards Charizard, he was panting a little, but that was mostly from using so much fire in a short period of him, his body wasn't use to doing that, he wasn't actually all that tired, just experiencing a sudden sharp drop in energy, even if it wasn't much lost, it was how fast he lost it.

Watching as the machamp was returned back into their pokeball, I waited as I fought the urge to roll my eyes as the announcer made a near monologue about how this could be the last chance for Justin to turn this battle around, yatta yatta, something about my win streak, yatta yatta, a random comment on my love life...Wait what? I felt my eye twitch as I heard a cat call from the audience at that. How does that relate to anything that is happening right now?

Not to mention the fact that I'm twelve you creeps, at least in body, but that should still be more than enough for that person to get put on some kind of list. Sill, what is with people and nosing into other peoples loves lives, it doesn't make sense to me. Anyway, I focused back onto match, as I watched as Justin tossed his last pokeball into the air, revealing this time a Gengar. He has a team of trade evolutions, I wonder why that's the thing I noticed.

Still Cursed Body would be annoying, not anything I can't work around, but having the chance for a move to just stop working wouldn't be good. Refocusing back onto my surroundings, I moved my eyes over towards the referee and waited for a few moments for the battle to begin, and as the flags came down I turned my eyes back towards the field, calling out.

"Dragon Pulse" The gengar just dropped into their shadow to duck under the attack, but I've gotten way to good and dealing with Mismagius popping in and out of shadows trying to spook me. And I kind of have an unfair advantage when it comes to stuff like shadows, it is considered a form of darkness after all. So I just scanned over the clearing for a moment before calling out to my Lizard.

"Flamethrower a little to your right" I wasn't trying to hit the Pokemon, I knew that, that wouldn't happen, but the light from the fire was more than enough to get rid of the shadow the gengar was making to hide in. So as the Ghost type was evicted from the shadow, I called out to Charizard to increase his power output. The ghost didn't stay there long but Charizard still did some nice damage.

"Shadow Ball Gengar!" The power was impressive, I haven't had to many battles with Ghost types, and I can't judge power only based on the one on my team. Comparatively, it was actually a bit stronger than Mismagius' Shadow Ball. But she works more from hit and runs not frontal attacks that this Pokemon seems to focus on. Still the attack was on it's way, so I called out.

"Charizard, Swift. Then Flame Shot" The Swift was only their to cancel out the attack, which meant without on the way, the ball of fire rushed forwards without anything to stop it. The gengar was close to moving out of the way, but wasn't fast enough as the ball of fire exploded into a big sized sphere of flames. I moved my eyes away from the attack as I looked around the clearing, something was off, that attack could have been dodged.

"Payback!" Ah, that made sense. As the Gengar seemed to appear behind Charizard and as the ghost was about to slam their hand down onto my Lizard's head. I called out to him.

"Protect behind you" While it might not be his strong suit, that doesn't mean I don't have the team practice that move to hell in back. I might not use it a lot in battle, but that's usually because they can already dodge out of the way on their own. Protect as a move was a safety precaution, that so far has yet to fail to make me annoyed for spending thousands on its disk. I seem to keep getting side tracked that's not good, I should finish this.

"Turn and Dragon Pulse" The attack hit right off the bat, as the gengar was launched backwards, I called out again, as they were still in the air about to hit the ground.

"Now Flamethrower" And with that I won. Listening to the announcer babble just long enough to here that this would continue on for awhile, I turned and began to make my way out of the stadium. Three more to go, until I get to fight the Elite Four, hopefully that will be fun.

* * *

**Kyu is a bit disappointed at the moment as you all can probably tell, he wants to battle someone that will challenge him, so far, as shown in this chapter, he doesn't even really need to pay that much attention to the battle to win. He was half zoned out on another topic for a quarter of the fight. It's interesting to write chapters like this were he just kind of steam rolls it. In most of the gyms he was about on par with them all usually for the most part because he only used one Pokemon, but here. Well he is way past eighth gym level, and that's what basically everyone in the tournament is working at. Anyway, See ya.**


	56. Top Eight

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

I was back at the match selection area, it was really unnerving to have to fish a magikarp to get my number, but that's mostly because I could here them talking in the water, so I just used my skill in tuning out voices and picked up one and got my number. My next opponent would be someone named Sinclair, and for the first time it would be full six on six battles. It would be interesting, at least I hope so, though that wasn't a certainty so all I could do is hope.

Anyway, after getting my number, and the time of my battle, which this time it would be later in day, almost getting to dusk which would be nice as that was my favorite time of day for me. Though that was still a few hours away for me, so I was in my room waiting on the time to pass with my Son out with me. That's when a knock sounded against the door. Looking over to the door for a second, I glanced over towards Luxray who nodded and looked over towards the door as well before telling me.

_"It's those three that we keep running into, Dad. Though that old man is with them along with someone I haven't seen before"_ I nodded my thanks as I stood up and began to make my way over towards the door. I wonder how they got my room number. Shaking my head away from those thoughts, I opened the door up and looked at the five that I figured I would see. Ash and his two friends, the Professor and Ash's mother. I raised an eyebrow at them all and said.

"Hello all of you. Why are you all here?" It seemed that the two adults were also a little curious, while the two gym leaders looked over towards Ash, after a second said kid stepped forwards and said.

"I lost yesterday" Oh? I wasn't aware, To be fair I'm not aware of practically anything that involves the other competitors here. Besides some light conversation with a few of them, I haven't really bothered to keep track of all that is going on with the trainers. Still, I lowered my questioning eyebrow and said.

"Sorry to hear that. You got pretty far for a first time League" He seemed to brighten a little at that, but it soon came down again as he seemed to pout a little before telling me.

"Yeah I guess, but it's your first one too, and you don't even seem to have to try to advance" Oh it's going to be one of those conversations where I have to give a pep talk to someone. I never liked these, I'm not someone that should try and cheer someone else up, I'm just not good at it. But I have enough experience at this point to fake it, so I said.

"Don't compare yourself to others, trust me, everywhere you look there will be someone who is better at something than you. It's just how life works, instead of focusing on others focus up on yourself. You lost this time, big deal, just win the next one. As long as you improve it shouldn't matter how many times you lose as long as you better because of it" God that was cheesy, though it seemed to work as he seemed to cheer up some before telling me.

"Your right, you can win this one, because I'll just win the next one and then the one after that, until I never lose!" Huh, that's weirdly mature of him, he also thinks I'm going to win this, which is nice of him to place is confidence in me, though that might be only because I'm the only person he knows that is still competing. So I just gave him a nod as he turned and marched off with a purpose. Watching as he left with his two friends I turned to the other two still present.

"Do you two also need a pep talk? Because if so give me a warning, I'm already running low on motivational quotes and I would hate to repeat myself" The Professor seemed to hold back a small laugh, while the mother seemed to hold herself back from stepping forwards and hugging me. She seemed to have heard somethings about me from her son, I wonder how much. Still after a second, she composed herself before telling me.

"Thank you Kyu. My Ash has been so down about losing, I think he was a little jealous you actually. Still thank you for re-motivating him, I can't bare the idea that my Ash being so sad" This isn't usually how parents react to me talking to their kids. Wait, that doesn't sound right...Anyway, moving on past that I just nodded to the mother in front of me, and said to her.

"It's fine, I don't mind. While he might not be the most mature yet, he certainly has a skill in training it'd be a shame if something like this ruined the idea of it for him. One lost shouldn't put someone away from training" I got another thankful nod back to me, before she to walked away. Looking back over towards the Professor, I waited for a few second, as he seemed to be composing his thoughts before telling me.

"Your quite the trainer Kyu. Whether or not you go on and win this Conference I just want to say you remind me of a few people I use to know. Yet you're moving even faster than they were, I didn't really see it when we first met or even after watching one of your first battles. But you have this air around you. I'm ranting again aren't I? Sorry, what I'm saying is I believe you're going to go far, I wish you luck" And with that he turned and left.

I waited a second as I stood in the door before closing it as I was near lost in thought. That reminded me of what Mewtwo said, I have an air of superiority, I still have no clue as to what that means though I am very curious now about finding out. Whatever, I'll think on it after my battle, it's still a few hours away but I'd rather not get caught up in thought. Turning around I walked back over towards were I had been sitting, where it seems that Luxray decided to take a nap.

* * *

**"And here we have Kyu! A trainer who has been blitzing through the competition without being batting an eye! How will he handle now that the battles are with full teams of six? Well we all are about to find out!"**

I wonder how much that person gets paid to restate what everyone has already seen. Focusing myself back to the task at hand, I glanced over towards the referee who had yet to make the signal to release our first Pokemon. Moving my eyes over towards the other trainer, this time my opponent was clearly in his later years, at least compared to the age that most of the trainers here were. Probably about fifty.

He made a move over to grab a pokeball, making a glance over at the referee I noted that I almost missed the signal. Reaching upwards to the first slot on my sash, I grabbed it and pulled the ball off, and tossed it into the air about half a second later than Sinclair did. Watching as a nidoking slammed down into the stadium as Luxray also appeared, I noted that type would be annoying, but Luxray has a weird amount of experience with dealing with this specie of Pokemon.

We both looked over towards the referee, waiting for those flags to go down, as it seemed that neither of us gave a damn about whatever the announcer was talking out with our choices of Pokemon. After a little longer than I thought was necessary, the referee raised the flags up just a bit more higher before swiping them both downwards. My opponent through his hand forwards and called out.

"Nidoking, Earth Power!" The ground seemed to shake, as I already knew where this was going as I called out to Luxray.

"Quick Attack forwards to dodge then get close and Iron Tail" Just as my Son rushed forwards the ground right behind him exploded upwards, catching him a little in the blast zone but not enough to do any noticeable damage. As Luxray charged forwards towards the nidoking, just as he jumped into the air to bring his now glowing tail forwards to slam into the nidoking, the trainer across from me called out.

"Ice Punch!" The nidoking raised their fist up in time to slam into the oncoming tail attack, but all it really did was absorb some of the impact as the nidoking was still pushed backwards a good couple feet as Luxray landed on the ground once more. Seeing as this would be a good time to not be on the ground I called out to my Son once more.

"Quick Attack into Ice Fang with Night Slash" Luxray has been the one that I really stringed together attacks with, at least normally more than the others, so it was interesting to see how he pulled this one off. As he dashed forwards, and made it look like he was about to attack head on he slipped behind the nidoking before biting into the back of the Pokemon's head.

"Nidoking! Use Thrash!" The Pokemon seemed to go crazy as they started to throw his body around trying to get Luxray off. Though they weren't doing the best job at it, as Luxray just kept holding on without to much problem. After a couple more second I called out to my Son.

"Now Iron Tail" He jumped off the back of the thrashing nidoking before coming back down onto the Pokemon with his tail slamming into the head of the Ground type crashing it into the ground. As Luxray jumped off of the downed Pokemon, I waited for a moment, before the referee called that it was unable to battle. Watching as the Pokemon was returned, I looked over and made sure Luxray was fine.

As the next Pokemon was sent out, this time the Pokemon in question was an arcanine, which would be interesting, as it seemed that the dog Pokemon seemed to dislike my Son because stereotypes and stuff, if that low growling was anything to go by. I glanced over towards the referee as I waited for a few moments before the flags came down once more.

"Flare Blitz Arcanine!" Starting off very strong, as the Fire type rushed forwards, I called out as well.

"Electric Terrain, then Thunderbolt" The ground underneath Luxray seemed to vibrate for a moment before an electric charge seemed to create a layer of lightning to cover the ground as the arcanine charged forwards. As Luxray charged up the powered up Electric type attack before launching it towards the Pokemon as they got about half way to Luxray before the Thunderbolt hit. I was impressed that the dog kept on going so I just called out again as the dog got closer and closer.

"Charge the Thunderbolt once more" Two and a half times power not to mention the fact the arcanine had already taken a direct hit. Well this time the Pokemon didn't keep going, and instead was launched backwards. Deciding to end this with a bit of irony, I called out.

"Wild Charge" My Son's body was encased in lightning as he dashed forwards and slammed into the arcanine, throwing the Pokemon backwards even farther than the Thunderbolt launched them. This time the dog didn't get back up, as the lightning mostly cooled off from my Son's body, most because some of the Charge was still up for the extra special defense boost the move gave him.

I waited a few moments while Sinclair was returning his fainted Pokemon and switched out his pokeball for the next one, as the announcer made a another comment, this time it wasn't about me, doesn't mean it was not ignored though. This time the Pokemon that was sent out was a Raticate, which is probably the most common Pokemon I've gone up against so far. Though I can't say anything pidgey are one of the most if not the most common Pokemon in Kanto, tied with only caterpie.

Waiting on the battle to start back up, I wished that this could be a non stop battle like what I was use to and mostly what I did for the last couple gyms, it was more fast paced and fun then just defeating one Pokemon, then having to wait about half a minute before I can start to battle again. It made me ansty, still I held out as before long the flags were coming back down as Sinclair made the first move.

"Swords Dance then Double Edge, Raticate!" He really is a fan of recoil moves isn't he. As the Raticate started up the attack increasing move, I called out to Luxray to do something similar.

"Max out your Charge Luxray" He did just that, as his body started sparking up as I watched as both Pokemon got ready, before the raticate rushed forwards toward Luxray as the Pokemon got closer and closer, I just waited and the second the Charge was done I called out Luxray's strongest attack.

"Hyper Volt" He could use it without the Charge but with it, the move hardly put a dent in his reserves, Charge is an amazing move, which easily made Luxray the most energy conserving and energy using Pokemon on the team. Because he could just regain everything he lost in a few seconds, no matter the attack. Still as the attack launched, as the beam like attack shot off the lightning seemed to wrap around itself into a mass of lightning bolts cycling around each other as the attack connected.

Needless to say a move that damages them self against a move that does as much if not more than a Hyper Beam would, well, the raticate didn't have much chance of staying up long after that. Three down three to go, Sinclair seemed to be getting annoyed as he had already grabbed and switched out pokeballs, as he tossed the next one out, the announcer only got half way though their speech as the onix appeared on the field.

I wonder if this counts as a full circle, I mean Luxray's first official battle was against a onix, so this will be interesting to see how this will go. Still type would make this a little more annoying, I really should work on getting some more cover moves for Luxray. As the announcer made a few more comments on the newest Pokemon on the field, after a few moments the flags went down once more as I called out.

"Iron Tail" Luxray bounded forwards as his tail glowed before jumping up into the and swung it at the onix's head. That's when Sinclair called out to his Pokemon.

"Gyro Ball!" It's weird to see that move at work, still as the Steel type moves made contact the two Pokemon struggled for a moment before the power seemed to even out as both stopped their attacks, as Luxray landed back on the floor, while the onix stopped spinning around. As I was about to call out my next attack, my opponent called out before me.

"Smack Down now Onix!" This time it was the onix that swung their tail towards Luxray, it was coming at him fast, faster than I would expect from the slow moving Pokemon, I wonder if they have been using Rock Polish somehow without me with noticing. I've never seen the move at play so that could be it, though I think I would have noticed, like how I'm noticing that I should be calling out to Luxray to dodge, so I did.

"Jump over the tail Luxray, then Iron Tail the main body" Luxray managed to get out of the way of the tail, and in return his own tail glowed, as he swung it and had it slammed into the middle part of the onix, though with how heavy the Pokemon is, the onix didn't go far, but the Pokemon did go back a couple feet, which gave some nice distance for Luxray to back up some.

The onix went for another smack down, the Pokemon was faster again. Why, An ability maybe, it would have to be, right? Did onix have the ability Weak Amour, that's the only one coming to mind. But I thought they normally had Sturdy and Rock Head. Well if that's the case then that means the onix's defense is going down, which means the attacks are doing even more damage the longer this goes on. That's why he hasn't used Gyro Ball again, the speed difference is much closer the damage won't be as much.

"Luxray jump the Iron Tail again, the more physical damage you do the lower oinx's defense goes and in return their speed jumps up. So just keep attacking" From the panicked look on Sinclair's face I nailed it, I'm surprised that I recognized the ability. Wasting hours of my life playing video games sure does comes in handy when you get transported into another universe by a godlike version of yourself that is only godlike because he happens to have a computer...I'm off topic.

Though I didn't really need to be as Luxray was more than capable, now that Luxray was aware that the speed increase would continue to happen as he landed attacks, he was more than able to compensate for it. It only took a few more hits before each blow was sending the onix backwards, even if Luxray was beginning to struggle to maintain the speed at which he had to go to keep up with the onix.

After a few more second, well that was an over-exaggeration, it was almost two minutes later when the onix was blitzing around when the final blow of made. Luxray did take a couple hits but onix as a Pokemon were mostly made for defense so even if that was traded for speed, that didn't mean the power behind the attacks that landed on my Son did that much. Though Sinclair did seem to just slump a little.

As he return the rock snake, and as the announcer just kept on talking, I watched as the next Pokemon was sent out, and that's when I figured out why, it was a fearow, he has been using the Pokemon which would have the best chance of beating my Son, which means that the last two are weak to Electricity. Unfortunate, he slumped because he knows he's going to lose. I watched as he looked at me then Luxray before the referee, before his expression steeled.

He made his choice, he wasn't going to just give up, I can respect that I guess, though it does just prolong the battle. So I looked over towards the referee and waited a dew seconds before the flags went down once more before calling out my string.

"Refresh the Electric Terrain, the start up a Charge, you're going for a one shot" I got a nod as the light from the ground seemed to be dimming before it suddenly light back up to full power. As it seemed that it helped speed up the Charge as Luxray was ready in only a few seconds, as my opponent called out.

"Drill Run Fearow!" Oh? Is he hoping the Ground type attack will bypass the Electric typed moves? Because if so that's clever, I can't attack with that up without the attack acting like a lightning rod. As the Fearow hit the ground and started spinning and rushed at Luxray though, I got an idea.

"Protect, stop the bird in its tracks. Then Discharge" My Son might not be as bad as some but that Fearow had some real power behind that attack of theirs as it made the Protect barrier glow bright like it was about to collapse, but he did end up stopping the bird in their tracks. And without the momentum, the attack couldn't continue. As the attack connected pointblank I noted that it might be a little over kill, the fearow was more for straight raw power than defense.

As the Pokemon was returned I looked over towards Luxray, I haven't kept that much on an eye as I should on his current state. He was tired, not incredibly so, but enough for me to notice. While he had the most staying power in terms of energy reserves that did come at a cost, while it hadn't come to that point yet, emptying then refilling and then emptying one's tank has an impact, the body tires out faster, thankfully Luxray has more than enough stamina to compensate.

Sinclair was looking down at the last pokeball in his hand with a look of consideration. He knew that I would win, he was weighing if it was worth sending his last team member out to just get hurt when he could just give up. I knew what I would do, and it wasn't what he did as he placed the ball back into one of his pockets and pulled out a white cloth that every trainer had been given, I didn't bother to bring mine. He quickly turned and walked off after walking sure the referee saw it, as the announcer went crazy.

**"And with that Kyu advances to the top four folks! At this rate he could very well break a record here! As it stands world wide the highest a trainer has ever gotten in their first year of training is the top four! If he makes it past this next round, Kyu will have set a new world record!"**

The announcer said some more stuff but at that point I tuned out as I turned and made my way out of the stadium. Just two more to go.

* * *

**This chapter is over one thousand words longer than the normal length, I have to say I'm glad that this Conference is almost over. I dont mind writing these battles but it's very repeative, still I've enjoyed writing this nonetheless and it's almost over. Anyway, See ya.**


	57. Top Four

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

I wasn't sure, as I stood up on the platform, who I was going to send out, I mean I've already used everyone once, while the themed fields had something I could go off of, then I only had to decided between two of my team. After a moment, I noted the referee made the sign for us to send out of team members. Reaching down to my sash, I grabbed the last pokeball and took it off. Why bother rethinking it when I could just use the same pattern I already made.

Tossing the ball into the air the same time my opponent, Simon, did I watched as the ampharos appeared in front of Lycanroc. Not the best match up for my opponent which is good for me. Looking over towards the referee I waited until the arms came down before calling out to my Wolf.

"Earth Power" Lycanroc slammed his palm into the ground, and quickly after as the yellow Pokemon tried to jump out of the way, though the ampharos still took damage as the ground exploded underneath them, throwing them back further than they were planning on jumping to. I was about to call out another move but Simon beat me to it as he called out.

"Get close then Iron Tail" The Pokemon rushed forwards as they swung their tail as it got a familiar white shining glow to it. I just frowned as I noted I crossed my arms as my Wolf took the hit right across the body, I really wasn't comfortable with this move as I called out.

"Counter" He had the tanky-ness to use that move to its full capability, though free hits don't really sit well with me. As Lycanroc pulled his head up and through it forwards and slammed himself into the back of the ampharos sending them into the ground, right after I called out.

"Now Earth Power, then Stealth Rock" The ampharos who was still on the ground didn't take well to the ground exploded underneath them, tossing them up into the air. As they were up there, Lycanroc placed his paw on the ground before ripples spread out from the point of contact, I should look into finding a way for him to use moves like those through his feet instead of his paws. Looking up as the ampharos was on the way down I called out.

"Rock Slide keep them up there until they're unconscious" It didn't take long before the Pokemon was down, well up, but down in the air, which didn't make sense. Well now they were down on the ground now that Lycanroc stopped his onslaught. As the red light of the pokeball contacted with the downed Pokemon, I waited as Simon returned his team member. Lycanroc seemed ok but from the amount damage the Counter did, he must have taken at least some damage which was notable.

As the next pokeball was up in the air, I frowned a small bit as the azumarill appeared. Water type, Lycanroc has gone up against Vaporeon in a few mock battles, but he still doesn't have that much experience against Water types. Not to mention azumarill is a highly psychical based attacker, well with Huge Power unlike the mix that Vaporeon is, I just hope that this one doesn't have Belly Drum, or else that'll just be a headache. Still has the flags came down I didn't bother to hesitate as I called out while the Stealth Rock activated.

"Iron Defense, Lycanroc, then Thunder Punch" My Wolf seemed to gain a light shine to his form as his defenses increased, before he charged forwards as his paws started to spark up with electricity.

"Belly Drum then Aqua Tail!" Damn it, of course they would have that move, it's suppose to be a rare egg one. As the punch connected, the Pokemon taking the damage actually barely budged, before spinning around and slamming their tail into the side of Lycanroc's head. I felt myself frown a little bit,as he recoiled from the super effective move, though I quickly called out right after, as I wasn't going to let them get away with that attack for free.

"Counter once more Lycanroc" He seemed to freeze as he was still tumbling away from the blow, before twisted on his feet and slamming his body into the Pokemon in front of him, this time I felt myself wince as I could hear the sound of the impact as the air seemed to ripple through the form of the azumarill before they were launched a good couple dozen feet backwards and didn't stop until they had slammed into the wall behind their trainer.

Simon was planning on taking down Lycanroc with one move, he already knew about Counter, so he was trying to negate that by taking my Wolf down before he could attack back. After all four times base strength times stab and super effectiveness, I'm very surprised Lycanroc stayed up at all. Though it clearly had taken a toll on him, he was breathing heavily and looked close to exhausted, the only reason he was still up was because of that Iron Defense he managed.

I won't be winning this one with a sweep, which is good, it would be sad if I didn't have at least someone who could do something to me before losing. Still, Lycanroc was more than fine with continuing on with the battle, he, while not as bad as Charizard, in the heat of the moment completely forgot about the fact that he is normally one of the more peaceful ones on the team, or at least the most lax. But in battle he simply put can't stay calm.

As the fainted Pokemon was returned I continued on ignoring everything the announcer said, as per tradition at this point. While my opponent grabbed out a new pokeball and tossed it into the air. This time it was a heracross, I'm getting the feeling that this trainer isn't from Kanto, though Johto wasn't as remote as Unova it was still a interesting note to make.

Still a Fighting type, another good match up against my Rock type, which is unfortunate. Lycanroc can't take to many more hits without going down, so range is what I'll have to switch to for a bit until he can get some time for his body to get a bit of a break. Moving my eyes over towards the referee, I watched for a bit before the flags came down once more.

"Get back, and max out for Iron Defense" My Wolf moved backwards before his body seemed to shine a sliver glow before cooling down, while his white and grey fur seemed to still contain some of that shine. Good, he'll need it to last for the next few rounds, as Lycanroc moved backwards a little bit more. That's when my opponent decided that I had been given to much time to plan as they called out.

"Bullet Seed Heracross!" He doesn't see as well as I do about the damage that Lycanroc has taken. Which means he doesn't what to try again with close ranged attacks, in case my Wolf can get another Counter in on him. We were both playing it safe, but I was the one that couldn't afford to keep playing it that way, to long with this and Simon will figure out that Lycanroc is much lower on health than he thinks. Though actually I could work with that.

"Keep on the move and don't get hit no matter what. If you can, use Rock Slide" I was putting it on a little much, considering I've only used short commands so far. But it seemed to work as Simon seemed to gain a grin on his face, as he realized that Lycanroc couldn't take a hit in his current state.

"Get in close Heracross! Then use Brick Break" I didn't say anything as the Bug type rushed towards my Wolf, as they got closer I waited on it until it was just close enough for me to be a bit to uncomfortable with, before calling out to Lycanroc.

"Protect" The shield came up right before the Brick Break would have slammed down onto my Wolf's head. I waited until the power behind attack seemed to die down a bit before calling out quickly.

"Quick Reversal" It was a bit of a risk, but Lycanroc was hurt pretty bad, which meant Reversal would make the opponent hurt bad. As the bruising and other more clear hurt spots on Lycanroc seemed to glow before my Wolf dropped the Protect and punched the heracross straight in the face, launching it back a good bit. It didn't go as much as I would have liked but it wasn't very effective so I could understand it, still I was going to capitalize on it as I called out.

"Stone Edge, then charge forwards" The ground piked upwards as the attack rushed forwards toward the Bug type, who managed to get out of the way of the attack but that was mostly to be a distraction, as Lycanroc got close enough that I knew he wouldn't miss, as I said to him a word to one of his favorite attacks.

"Outrage" He was about ten feet away from the heracross as his form exploded with the Dragon type energy as he slammed his body into the Pokemon with the avatar of a beast which the energy around him formed to show. Though Simon didn't seem to want to take it lying down as he called out to his Pokemon.

"Hammer Arm now!" The resulting explosion covered the field up a bit so no one could really see what was going on, until the smoke cleared up to reveal the downed form of the heracross, with Lycanroc looking like he was barely standing up. I could already see it was a pride thing for him, he wouldn't last another hit, I wasn't really sure he would last long on his feet even without being hit. I was proven right as he swayed on his feet for a moment before collapsing onto the ground next to the heracross.

The announcer was making a big deal out of it, while I sighed to myself as I pulled Lycanroc's ball out and aimed it at him. As he returned I shook my head a bit before placing his ball back onto my sash, it had to end sometime, it would be stupid to think that I would go undefeated during this tournament but it would have been nice to achieve that.

Pulling out my next pokeball as Simon did the same, I tossed it into the air as Vaporeon appeared on the field at the same time the houndoom did. I got type on my side this time which is a nice bonus. Looking on as the referee swung his arms down, I moved my focus back onto the battle field as I called out to Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon, Water Pulse rapid fire" I was going to play this at long range, while houndoom might not be that big of a threat type-wise, but I know that they can learn Thunder Fang, and getting caught in that would lead to a point blank Flamethrower, which would just lead to unnecessary damage. My oppeont gave out the command to dodge but Vaporeon was quite good at tracking where the houndoom would be going next. So while a few missed most hit dead on.

"Keep up the pressure Vaporeon" She seemed to be slowing a little, but my words got her to stop slipping the power of the attacks down. She was quite good with power and adaptation but consistence in her attacks was something she wasn't the best at yet. It only mostly showed up after using a good like this in longer stretches, I got to the this houndoom was very bulky to take so many hits.

"Houndoom Flamethrower!" He was desperate to get some damage in before his Pokemon faints, smart but not exactly the best plan, like I said, well thought, monologue? Something like that, anyway he was desperate for some damage to be done he wasn't thinking smart on as to how to do it. Well he shouldn't be panicking, he should be feeling good and happy not panicked, I mean he's the first one that knocked one of my family out, that should give some pride.

At least I think it would, I'm not exactly an expert on people or emotions in general, but that's normally how someone reacts to doing something no one else has done before. Whatever, not my concern, Vaporeon does have some big reserves but this constant attacking is just wearing her down, I need to finished this.

"Time it out then Hydro Pump" She stopped her attack for a few moments as the houndoom took that as a chance to charge forwards to get a hit in, when the torrent of water shot forwards and shot the houndoom off their feet and onto the ground, this time not being able to take the hit. Getting returned by their trainer, I listened on as announcer commented on something about me being ruthless. Was I? I don't thin I am, but outside view and all that.

The next Pokemon that was sent out was a umbreon funnily enough, an eeveelution battle, haven't had one of those since that girl with a leafeon and glaceon challenged me to a battle in the middle of the path between Fuchsia and Saffron. Never did find out what a Sinnoh inhabitant was in Kanto, then again I never asked but that's besides the point. Looking out on the field as the battle started once more I called out.

"Vaporeon Double Kick" My Water Fox rushed forwards and as she got close, the umbreon's eyes glowed faintly as a familiar looking orb of Ghost type energy, Confuse Ray was a weird move, one that I didn't want to deal with, even as the Stealth Rocks activated and got a a bit of premature revenge for the Confuse Ray. Still it would go to not revenge as I called out to Vaporeon.

"Dodge it, and then continue on with Double Kick" She jumped around the orb of light that seemed to almost try and move towards her, but as it was one of Mismagius' favorite moves for messing with us all, it wasn't hard at all to get around for her. Charging forwards she jumped and slammed her paw down onto the umbreon even as they tried to move out of the way. Then the next paw came down, afterwards I called out to her.

"Point blank Hydro Pulse, Vaporeon" She held her head back before shooting forwards her high powered specialty attack right into the face of the umbreon sending them backwards, though that was mostly the force that came with the attack not because it did that much damage. This Pokemon from the eevee evolution line has very high special defense, so the Double Kick did more, I'll need to focus on close range.

"Get close Vaporeon, focus on Double Kick, use a mix of Aqua and Iron Tail if you need a break, but don't give them one" She rushed forwards as I watched on as she seemed to almost dance around the umbreon, every second one of the three attacks connected against the Pokemon. The Double Kicks did the most with Aqua doing the runner up in most damage done, but that didn't matter as the umbreon went down.

As the Pokemon was returned I barely noted the announcer was still talking as the Dark type was removed from the field. Waiting as the next Pokemon was sent out, a granbull, I ignored my instinct to keep going for Double Kick, gen six really messed up my Pokemon type chart, still I just refocused on what I knew to go for, Iron Tail was still a good move to use. I watched as the flags came down but before I could call out, Simon called out.

"Outrage now!" He really doesn't have any sense of composure does he, actually looking at him he seemed almost scared. Ignoring that, I watched on as the Outrage using Pokemon rushed forwards and was getting close, a little to close to be comfortable. So I called out to my Water Fox to use her own strongest move.

"Tidewave Vaporeon, try not to rush it" The air around Vaporeon seemed to become heavy before drops of water started to dip from the air itself around her. It quickly escalated until the ground was soaked, and not long after that a wave of water was moving forwards, a few moments after that the water jumped in height upwards of nearly twenty feet as it collided into charging Fairy type.

I frowned as I watched Vaporeon, who was behind the massive wave of water, she was panting hard. This move really did need a big source of water to not burn through her stamina. But it was either that or risk blocking this high powered move with an Aurora Beam, which would just need up hurting her more than this, if it wasn't blocked, even if it did make her tired. I waited as the air seemed to mist up in the middle of the field, even if I couldn't see it over the wave of water.

Fun fact, most people assume Dragon type moves would be hot, like a dragon's fire, at least in my old world, but as it turns out it's cold, the reason why Ice types are strong against Dragon types is because the two sources of cold energy cancel each other out, with ice usually being the winning by being the more natural element of the two, that actually has no barring on what is happening.

Back to the battle I watched as the battle of attacks continued on, Vaporeon would normally win, but she had already used some pretty intensive attacks, and Outrage is a move that is made to keep on going as a normally self-sustaining attack on the emotion of rage the Pokemon feels naturally while using it. That didn't mean the granbull wasn't burning through energy themselves.

After all a Fairy type using a Dragon type move, conflict of the type chart was their. It could be done obviously or else I wouldn't be dealing with it, but it was very hard concentration wise for a Pokemon to not naturally cancel out their own attack. So they were both going through their reserves fast, and because I didn't know much about the granbull line in general, I wasn't sure about their natural levels of stamina. It was a guessing game as to which would give up first, and I don't like guessing, so after a few more moments of debate I called out.

"Stop your attack and wait there" She seemed confused from her body language but didn't say anything as the water from the massive attack subsided as the Outrage rushed forwards, not as strong as it started off as, which was good for me. I waited a few moments before hoping I wasn't cutting this to close as I called out.

"Iron Tail Vaporeon" She jumped into the air as her tail glowed before bringing it down onto the head of the granbull, cutting through the Outrage with some slight resistance but that's what the Steel type move was for in the first place. That and when the Steel type move hit onto the head of the granbull, it did a lot of damage as the Outrage was cut off as the granbull was slammed face first in the ground. No matter how tired they would have gotten from using that attack. The Stealth Rock damage along with only one Iron Tail wouldn't take them out so I called out once more.

"Hydro Pump" And like that is was over, the crowd was cheering a bit to loudly as the announcer started up their normal talk, well not so normal, they seemed very talkative about the new record I just set.

**"And with that ladies and gentlemen Kyu has broke a record! And he only has one more battle to go through to break another one as well folks! This mysterious Unovan trainer has taken the League by storm, I can say with certainly along with everyone else, I can't wait to see what the next battle will be like!"**

They kept talking I just stopped listening, as I watched the teenager across from me turn and almost run out of the stadium. I was confused as to why he seemed so scared, I noted Vaporeon was talking up to me, looking down at her I smiled as I waved her along as I turned and made my way out of the stadium as well. I'll think on it later.

* * *

**Just one more battle, until then, I don't really have that much to add at the moment, so I'll leave off here. See ya.**


	58. Finalist

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

I was currently watching the replay of my last battle, it was enlightening, turns out when Lycanroc went down my entire posture changed, I didn't even notice and form one of the few pan up on my face, my eyes were a light shade of blue. And I looked pissed, not the normal way, but in the way that if you saw it, it would look just like someone who has had a bad day, but when directed at you. Well, I wasn't aware I could look like that.

It was interesting to see how my shift was conceived by the audience they almost seemed to agree with my more ruthless style. Apparently I reminded a few spectators of their over protective fathers. That is the last time I visit a chat around about the Conference, it was weird, and had a worrying amount of disturbing comments. Anyway moving on past that I was currently resting on my bed.

The last round will be held at three in the afternoon, which is about four hours away still, so I wasn't in any real rush. My last opponent was a man named Kinen, who from the little amount of research I cared to do was in his early twenties and has one two Leagues, one in Johto and another in Hoenn. He is from here, just lost on his first go around, and his second actually, that's when he went off to Johto and won there then in Hoenn.

He seems to be doing this for a bit of redemption, though I wasn't going to be letting him having any, at least if I could help it. Though that's when the door to my small little place as opened. Frowning a small bit before pulling on a neutral expression, getting up off my sadly underused bed, I made my way out into the main open part of my room and saw who I was expecting to see, with a bag in one of their hands.

"Hey Mom, Dad. What's in the bag?" The man of the two was holding it, I would make a joke about it if the mother was holding it, but they weren't so I wasn't. Still didn't mean I didn't think about the joke though. Still as my Dad reached down and grabbed the item in the bag I wasn't really expecting what he pulled out. Tilting my head to the side a little as I looked at the take out in his hands. Now I as just confused.

"Oh ok, well you two enjoy your food I guess. Why do you need to let me know that you'll be eating?" Now they seemed confused, as they shared a look before my dad stepped forwards and started placing the food on the table. While my mom walked up to me and asked.

"I thought that the three of us would eat together before your big battle, if you don't want to now then we can just heat it up later, afterwards" I have yet to bother to care about holding much back from these two, mostly not caring what they thought of my comments. So I'm pretty sure I've mention the change in my diet.

"Uh, I guess I can eat it, but if you guys go out of your way to get me something. Could it be something that's for a Pokemon?" From the posture that the two of them took, I've made the situation awkward, fun.

* * *

A few hours later, after a conversation about eating habits that lasted longer than I wanted it to, I was currently standing on my stand, facing my last opponent. Kinen eho was tense, and while I wasn't sure what I looked like from an outside view, I'm pretty sure I looked at least calm. Though like I said, I couldn't be sure of that, still I ignored thinking about how I look, and instead focused on ignoring whatever the announcer was saying until the flags came up, telling us to send out our first Pokemon.

Reaching to my chest level, I grabbed Charizard's pokeball, and tossed it into the air, as I caught it back into my hand to put it up. I watched with interest as a dragonite was sent out on my opponent's side. Two power houses going against each other, this will be interesting. Looking over towards the referee, I waited for a few moments when the referee's flags went down, turning back to the field I called out.

"Get some distance and then Dragon Pulse Charizard" My Lizard flapped his wings and lunched himself into the air before shooting out his attack at the Dragon type. Said Dragon type moved out of the way of the attack as Kinen called out to them.

"Thunder Punch!" the dragonite charged forwards as they held back a fist that was glowing with electricity, the dragonite was fast in their charge but not fast enough for me to not get a word in.

"Twister, slam them into the ground!" It was a little frantic but like I said, this dragonite was fast, about maybe two thirds Pidgoet's speed, which is still faster than Charizard. But my Lizard managed to get the attack off as the dragonite rushed forwards and tried to break through the Twister, but was unsuccessful as they were launched backwards. As the Pokemon was recovering from that attack I called out.

"Outrage" I wasn't going to pull any punches when it came to a pseudo legendary, as my Lizard rushed forwards with the Dragon type energy rushing around his form, before slamming into the dragonite. I'll give credit the dragonite managed to hold their ground for a few seconds as Charizard slammed into them before being lunched out of the air into the ground. From there Charizard quickly fallowed after, as Kinen called out.

"Outrage as well Dragonite!" It was a bad play, while his dragon might do more base damage, my Lizard was doing super effective damage. He was trying to out last me, but it wasn't going to work, as the two flying Pokemon repeatedly slammed their energy covered forms into each other. With each hit causing a wave of force to shot out from their clashing bodies.

It went on a little longer than I thought it would, but the end result was all the same, with one last powerful smash into the ground the dragonite was unconscious. Watching as the Pokemon was recalled. I looked over towards Charizard, who was coming down from his rage, he had some bruises but not really any big damage had been done. Though that didn't mean using all that energy wasn't tiring for him, as I saw he was panting lightly.

The nest Pokemon that was sent out was a gyarados, which wasn't a fun match up for Charizard. Still I left him out, mostly because if I returned him then I couldn't use him anymore, which I still thought was a weird rule as literally no other league did that. That's besides the point, the point is that the flags just went down and I need to do something, so I did something.

"Charizard Tailwind, then Dragon Pulse" I might be over using the Dragon type moves, but hardly anything could counter them, and Fire typed moves weren't the best option at the moment. Watching my Lizard as the wind seemed to redirect itself as he moved up into the air before launching his attack, which hit the side of the Water type, before my oppeont called out.

"Hydro Pump Gyarados!" Great, starting off with the worst possible move for me to go up against, fun. I didn't waste anytime before calling out to Charizard.

"Fly out of the way then Smokescreen!" I didn't want to deal with the powerful water attack, so instead I was just making it very difficult for the attack to connect with Charizard, as the smoke filled up the lower parts of the stadium, where the Water type was residing. The Pokemon was still big enough to see from an higher angle, but the gyarados wouldn't have as much luck trying to find Charizard, though that's when my plan was messed up.

"Twister Gyarados!" All that smoke was blown away in one move, as I called out to Charizard to dodge as the Twister rushed at him, as the rest of the smoke cleared up enough for the gyarados to have a target. My Pokemon was having trouble with the attack, he while flying around it the best he could was getting his sides clipped by the Twister, so I'll have to make an opening for him to get away.

"Swift, make yourself some room to attack!" The star based attack rushed out of his form before charging at the serpent, with some being swiped up the Twister but most connected bashing against the scales of the Pokemon, which pushed said Pokemon a little, which happened to open up a small opening for an attack, which I took full advantage of.

"Now Dragon Pulse, don't let up!" I felt myself grin as the Pokemon was hit with the attack sending it backwards before almost collapsing out of the ring. As the referee was about to call it, Kinen called out one last time.

"Hydro Pump!" If I could curse then I would, but I'm ninety percent sure I'm in a T rated story so instead I just winced as the attack connected before the gyarados collapsed from exhaustion. Looking quickly over towards Charizard, he was panting hard from the attack but was still standing, though I noted his tail had a mix of blue in it now, which meant he was hurt enough for Blaze to activate. He won't go through four more, but with this boost, I'll make sure he at least beats the next one.

Speaking of next one, I watched as the next pokeball was tossed into the air, and almost raised an eyebrow as the snorlax appeared, great a bulky as hell Pokemon when I need to win quickly. Still, I don't believe that this Pokemon can learn that many ranged attacks, at least without TMs, so I just got to hope Charizard can keep his distance without worrying about being hit from the ground. After a few more moments the battle begun, as I called out.

"Back up into the air, then Flamethrower!" The attack was massive, much stronger than it would normally be without Blaze, but it barely seemed to effect the snorlax, as Kinen called out.

"Giga Impact!" I had to hold myself back from looking on in disbelief as the massive fat Pokmeon jumped into the air, and was on a collision course with my Lizard, who was a little over one hundred feet in the air. That just didn't make any sense, still I recollected myself fast enough before calling out to Charizard.

"Blast Burn, send it back to the ground" I was panting myself, from the intense wave of heat that was unleashed when the attack from Charizard went off, as the massive cone of blue fire consumed the snorlax, and even from over one hundred feet in the air, the flames were still splashing against the ground. Still after three seconds an explosion rang out from Charizard's position as the fire cut out suddenly.

I felt my eyes widen as the fried snorlax fell to the ground along with my Lizard, who crashed into the earth almost at the same time the opponent Pokemon hit, causing two clouds of smoke to spring up around the two Pokemon. I almost couldn't believe it when after the smoke cleared the snorlax was getting back up. Sure they were struggling to do so, as every movement seemed to hurt, as their form was covered in burn marks.

But the fact of the matter was, they still stood back up, as I looked over at Charizard, who was still conscious, if barely try and stand up, only to fall back down. We both knew he wasn't going to get back up but he wouldn't allow himself to go down, after another second I pulled his ball off my chest and returned him. If he couldn't do it then I'll do it for him. Their was no way I was going to let him take another hit in that condition.

Placing his ball back in its place, I looked at the snorlax for another moment before reaching towards to the second highest ball on my sash. Pulling it off, I tossed the ball into the air, as Pidgeot was sent out and looked around for a moment to see what was going on. I waited on the referee until the flags went down before calling out to my Bird.

"Start setting up with Agility, then get some distance" Agility a few times over and my Bird was about three hundred feet in the air in under three seconds. I wasn't risking another Giga Impact, not to mention I wasn't able to take advantage from the recharge time because of the small break in between team changes, another reason why I don't like that the battles weren't back to back.

"Thunder Snorlax!" So their are some TMs in use then, good to know, as I looked up in the air as a bolt of lightning was being formed before calling out to my Bird.

"Dodge to your right, then Air Cutter and Air Slash" Thunder is very strong but very and I mean very easy to dodge when your fast enough, and Pidgeot was much more than fast enough. So as he moved out of the way from the Thunder without to much problem, and sent his own attack out, it wasn't long before the snorlax went down, while trying to hit my Bird with as many Thunders as they could get off.

As Kinen was switching out Pokemon, I waited as Pidgeot hadn't been hit and the few attacks he used weren't enough to tire him out any. Looking back over to my opponent, I noted that he seemed worried now, he seemed to have calmed down when Charizard went down, which means he's remaining team is probably Bug or Grass types. Interesting, and good to know, at least if I was reading this right.

Which I seems I hadn't as the ursaring appeared out on the field, it wouldn't be a super difficult battle, after all this Pokemon didn't have many ranged options, while Pidgeot had a lot of those to exploit that particular weak point. Waiting for a few more seconds, the second when the flags came down I called out to my Bird.

"Twister!" As the attack formed and was thrown at the Normal type, I watched as the Pokemon tanked the hit before Kinen called out to them.

"Swords Dance Ursaring, then Rock Slide!" Oh come on, I thought this would be a nice easy one, I really should at some point find a way to memorize all these TM moves. Still thoughts for later, so I called out to my Bird as the rocks rushed forwards at him.

"Dodge! Then Double Team, Pidgeot" Their was a lot of rocks but his trained plenty with Lycanroc over this very move, the attack was a bit close to hitting, but that's mostly because of how many rocks were launched at my Bird. I wasn't even sure how Swords Dance effected that move like that. Still none connected as a bunch of copies filled the sky, after a second as the Rock type attack was slowing down I called out.

"Air Cutter rapid fire" The attacks went off and most of them connected with the target, as I watched as the bear like Pokemon was launched around the field either in an attempt to dodge or was being thrown around by the attacks, it was a bit stamina draining for Pidgeot but before long, with the ursaring not being able to fight back, they went down pretty fast afterwards.

As the Pokemon was recalled, the look of worry intensified, and my assumptions were proven correct as a venusaur was sent out. I just caught that look a bit early it seems. Though it does refresh my ego that I was right about the Grass type. Though there is no certainty that the last Pokemon on his team isn't either a Grass or Bug type. Still as the flags came down I removed that from my mind as I called out.

"Pidgeot Hurricane" Venusaur is a heavy Pokemon, which means they weren't going flying from the massive attack that landed on them, instead they were stuck in the middle of it being buffered at every side, having to hold themself down just so they wouldn't fly up into the Hurricane to take even more damage. It would normally be an easy win but Kinen didn't seem to want to go down without a fight as he called out to his Pokemon.

"Frenzy Plant Venusuar! Break the Hurricane!" The ground around the edges of the Hurricane broke up as huge vines shot out and began to bash against the wall of cycling wind, being torn to shreds before even more vines took its place. I noted that Pidgeot was having to up his speed to maintain the Hurricane, nothing major, he still wasn't even close to topping himself out yet in terms of speed, but it was something to note. That's when Kinen called out.

"Now! Razor Leaf!" I didn't know that move could be used like this, as I watched as all the pieces of the Frenzy Plant glowed before seeming to sharpen before launching into the air at Pidgeot. That would be annoying, if I couldn't do this.

"Protect Pidgeot, but don't let up the Hurricane" The attack was strong, and very smart, but Protect was universal no matter how smart the attack was, it would still bounce off, and that's what happened as the pieces of the Frenzy Plant broke against the Protect, and before long the venusuar was unconscious. Pidgeot was pretty tired though as he held his strongest move for a lot longer than he was use to.

As the last Pokemon was sent out, this time it was a exeggutor, I noted a feeling of ego was blooming in my chest, before doing my best to crush it. I would win sure, but Pidgeot was still tired, and if I wasn't careful he might go down as well. So I forced myself to calm down though I did let the small smile stay on my face, that had been quite persistent on staying there during this last match. As the flags came down, I, this time wasn't the first to go this time.

"Exeggutor! Bullet Seed!" Each of the Pokemon's faces started machine gunning the seeds out at my Bird as I called out as well right afterwards.

"Dodge and get close with Quick Attack for a Wing Attack" He just blitzed forwards with six uses of Agility, plus Tailwind, and on top of that still, being Quick Attack. Well, my Bird was next to the Grass type in under probably a second, and considering he was about four hundred feet in the air when I called out, well it was impressive as his wing slammed into the exeggutor throwing the Pokemon back before they could react as I called out again.

"Once more" This time Kinen manged to get a few words in as my Pokemon was zipping across the field to attack once more.

"Zen Headbutt!" I didn't bother changing my order, I wouldn't have been able to say it in time anyway as Pidgeot had already arrived at his destination as he slammed his wing into the Grass type once more, this time getting hit with the small charge up the exeggutor could pull off in such a short time. Still damage was damage and I didn't like that, so as my Bird rushed forwards once more I called out as the exeggutor charged up another headbutt.

"Heat Wave Pidgeot!" He managed to stop just before doing another run threw on the Grass type, as he braked in the air he flapped his wings as a wave of heat was unleashed as the Pokemon flinched from the Fire type move, interrupting the Psychic move they had ready to use, which meant I could now do this.

"Now Wing Attack" As he once more shot forwards and slammed his wing into the exeggutor, this time the Pokemon stayed down. I felt a sense of joy as my smile crept up on me some more in a more visual way as it grew on my face. I felt my ears tune back into the sounds around me as the stadium was cheering loudly, as my Bird looked around confused by the racket as I sighed in relief as I finally listened to the announcer.

**"And here we have it folks! Kyu is the winner! And as of this moment the youngest ever league champion in the world! We can expect big things from this one folks, make sure to keep an eye out!"**

I would rather they didn't but I'm in to good of a good to make a snarky comment, and instead returned my Bird as he was still looking around trying to find where the announcers voice was coming from. Before turning and making my way out of the stadium, I would have to look into what I would have to expect for the closing ceremony which I, as the winner, would be apart of. But that could come later.

* * *

**And with that the battles for this Conference are done. All I have to do left is the Elite Four, which is five more battles, I'm still not sure how I'm going to manage that, I think I'm just going to put all the battles in one super chapter, and if that's the case sorry if it takes awhile for that one to go out, as ot would at lest be about four times the length of these chapters. But that's for later, so, See ya.**


	59. Celebration

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

I was currently standing in the middle of the main stadium looking at Lance and the four members of the Elite Four who was standing behind him, as he stepped forwards he held out the badge that shows that I've won. Taking it from him, I stared at it for a second as he moved past me to the two who were standing behind me, to give them their own items.

Continuing to look at the item in my hand for a moment, I sighed to myself before holding back a chuckle as I placed the badge into my jacket pocket. I was just enjoying the moment, even if it was a little bit ruined by the fact that their was about four hundred thousand eyes on me at the moment, which was a little uncomfortable to know. Either from the people in the stadium themselves, or from the live stream and live broadcasts of this event, that was worldwide.

Still, I choose to ignore that and instead just enjoyed knowing that I was at the front of the two hundred and fifty-six trainers that were present and behind me. I could indulge in a little ego trip now that the main competition was over. I'll just make sure to curb it later, but for right now I was allowing myself to enjoy the moment as Lance walked back up to the front, where I was, he looked at me for a second before shaking his head saying.

"I can't believe how much you've improved over just the last couple months, I didn't really think much of that little declaration that you would be the one to challenge me when I talked to you at Professor Oak's lab. But here you are, I got to say you're full of surprises" I just nodded before telling him.

"Well, I still got to get past your little group behind you. But I wasn't kidding when I said I would battle you" He nodded before stepping back into place as the massive torch was put of as the gas was cut from the bowl the fire was resting in. Which was my que to leave, as I gave one last nod to the Champion before walking out towards a big entrance with every other trainer walking behind me. It was a bit annoying when a bunch of new crews showed up soon after that, but I didn't mind as much as I thought I would.

* * *

I was nearly barreled over by my team when I told them all it was over and that we won. I think everyone already knew that we would win, but with the confirmation they didn't have to be put in a suspense of wondering, as I was the only one that was out when each battle was going on, so they just had to wonder if we had won after the battle had already been finished.

As they all were celebrating, I was looking over the badge I had gotten. It was the best looking one design wise, it was more of a plate as it was much bigger than any of the other badges I've gotten. Looking over it for another moment, I thought on it before placing it back into my bag. It's a nice memento but if I keep staring at it, then the meaning will just get lost.

Shaking my head, I looked as each of my Pokemon were running around each other talking excitedly, even the quieter ones. Standing up to make my way over towards them all, I grinned as they seemed to notice my movement before jumping at me again. Laughing from underneath the pile I was in, I just felt happy that I only had one big spree of battles left.

From my research on the topic, it would be back to back to back to, well the picture is clear at this point. No referee so no stops in mid battle, and the next trainer would step up right after the last one. Going in the order of Karen, Lorelei, Bruno, and then Agatha. If I get past those three, then I go onto battling Lance after a days rest, which was nice, that I didn't have to beat all of them.

Though, even with my knew found ego, I wasn't sure how I would do really. I mean I would have to go through twenty Pokemon each of which were on an level higher than any of the Pokemon I've fought in the Conference. It would be interesting nonetheless, I guess, it seemed that my mood shift was noticed by my team, as the one that was on my chest, Vaporeon, looked at me with a worried look. I just gave her a smile as I said.

_"Nothing, just being my over thinking self, which just means I'm fine" _She laughed which was good, though I also noted something else, I haven't used this language in a while, to many people around to be viable, I didn't overly care if anyone found out, but the attention that would add onto me would just be horrible with all the other things that are drawing attention to me.

But here, in the middle of the forest I didn't bother, which was nice, it's one of those things that you kind of forgot to not do. Kind of like when I broke the hell hell out of my left hand and I kept trying to use it to write. That was a painful couple months, not to mention I couldn't use my left hand afterwards, hell I technically shouldn't be able to, but this bod is before a lot of bull has happened, so it's no longer my problem.

I've seemed to have gotten off topic. Actually what was the main topic anyway? Not sure I had one to begin with now that I'm thinking about it, oh great I'm rambling, that usually ends... actually it usually just teeters off. Never mind then I guess. I should find a topic before I start back into those rambles. Like thinking of a reason to not have to go back to my parent's home after this.

That sounds like something I should make a plan for, actually that sounds like something I should have already made a plan for. I'm horrible with plans though, I'm not one who can be five steps ahead of anything really, no matter who much I try to change that, though to be fair I have yet to try that hard, but that's because I don't care. Which probably isn't a good thing now that I'm thinking about it.

...And I'm rambling again, I need to find something to do before I explode with my mental processing going everywhere, but first that means I have to get out from under this massive Pokemon pile. I wonder if I could push all these Pokemon off, I mean no one on the team is that heavy really, and I am weirdly strong. Not going to do that though, and instead said to them all.

_"Sorry to ruin the moment, you all, but could I get out?" _I listened to some whines, from the sounds, those were Luxray, Lycanroc, and Mismagius. But they were nice enough to get off of me without to much hassle, sitting up I looked at them all with a grin on my face, as I chuckled lightly. Piling up on me seems to have become my teams way of showing their excitement to me. I'm just glad my body is very tough, or else the few hundred pounds of Pokemon on my chest would be a little more than slightly uncomfortable.

Looking at them all as they sat back some as I got myself comfortable on the ground that I was sitting on. I just looked at them all for a moment before holding back a small yawn, I haven't had the best sleep since arriving here which was unfortunate, but it wasn't bad enough that it was noticeably effecting me. I've had years to compensate for my insomnia, this wasn't enough to even test me.

So I just ignored it as, I looked over each of my family. They all seemed fine mostly, Charizard looked a little down, but I knew that it was because he couldn't continue on in the last battle. I knew he didn't blame me for returning him, no he seemed to take that I returned him as the right thing to do. From my inferring, I think he just is disappointing that I had to do so in the first place. He put to much pressure on himself.

Out of everyone, he was the one that hasn't broken out of his personal problem at least to a noticeable extent, everyone on the team had one of some kind that I've noticed. Mismagius didn't like humans at first, but now she is fine with them. Vaporeon still has her problem with humans, but she is also mostly fine with them now. Pidgeot was and still is pretty unobservant but he has gotten much better.

The list could go on, but the main factor was each one of them has gotten over their problem to some extent. Charizard though, his problem has always been self worth, I'm sure that some days he thinks he still isn't strong enough, even if he is one of the strongest Pokemon in this region at the moment. On his evolution the problem hid itself with him becoming more excited for battle, but I'm pretty sure that was him trying to prove his worth to everyone by battling the most.

It hurt, it really did, that I couldn't help him as much as I wanted to, but I didn't have any real experience in that topic. For the others I've had enough life experience to help them out over the time we have had together. But I've always been to uncaring of what others think of me to know how to help with self confidence issues. I still have tried my best, and I really think I've made some progress over the months, but this defeat has set that back some.

I'll have to have a talk with him later, but not now, while I'm not the best at this stuff to any degree, bringing up confidence issues in front of a bunch of people doesn't sound like the best idea. Though as my Pokemon started to talk among themselves as I did note Pidgeot did make sure to give some nice comments to the Fire type. Like I said he wasn't as unobservant as he used to be, and it made me feel glad that my team took care of each other.

Leaning back a little from my position on the ground, I looked up at the sky for a few moments just looking up at the lowering Sun. The closing ceremony started at noon and lasted about an hour, I spent the time from there having some obligated conversations with my family before hiking out here. I arrived at the best part of the day, right before dusk and it was a little chilly out as well because of how early in the year it was.

So my favorite type of weather at my favorite time of day surrounded by my Pokemon, it was just nice. Though as I was about to close my eyes for a moment, I felt a cold spot land on my forehead, blinking in surprise, I reached up and touched my head, feeling a small damp spot. Looking up again, I noted that a small wave of snow was coming down.

But their wasn't any clouds, looking around the sky for a moment in confusion, I was very surprised when I caught a glance of a blue colored bird that was gliding through the air with a faint trail of snow behind it. I wasn't expecting to see Articuno today, god this day has been a weird one. Shaking my head, I listened to my Team make sounds of surprise as the snow reached them, as the articuno flew out of my line of sight.

I did think out chasing after them, after all the legendary seemed to be gliding at a slower speed. Pidgeot would have an easy time catching up, and tag teaming with Charizard, I might actually have a chance of a fair battle, but I didn't. Why? Because why would I. It would be neat to catch a legend but I wouldn't battle with them, and I couldn't even have their ball on me, and while the bragging right would be fun to have, that's all I would do with the legend.

It wouldn't be fair to them, simply put, and that's even assuming I could catch the Pokemon. After all Legendary Pokemon have the title legendary for a reason. Though the image of how people would react if I showed up to my battle with Lance with a Legendary Ice type Pokemon was quite amusing. I did let the image as even if I did change my mind it was a little late to do anything about it.

So instead I just enjoyed the light breeze the Pokemon made, as I watched on at the amusing sight of Charizard trying to dodge the cold snow, while Mismagius dashed about trying to catch as much snow in her mouth as she could. As the others either was looking at the snow confused, or was also trying to catch it but not in such a excited manner as my Ghost. Today was a nice day, it really has been.

* * *

**Unless I come up with an amazing reason as to not do so, the next chapter should be the start if not the entirety Elite Four battles. Though fair warning, I'm writing this endcard about three days before this chapter goes up, which might be enough time but I have to write a massive bloody chapter now, so if the next chapter doesn't go up the next day after this one comes up, then sorry but I can only type so fast. And I can tell you all now, I am not writing another battle for at least a month after this. That might be an over exaggeration but damn if I haven't put in a lot of work to get a bakers dozen battles done in only about a week. Anyway, See ya.**


	60. Karen

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

I was currently standing on a stand, in the main stadium as I waited for my first challenge to appear. They were trying to hype this event up without the announcer present so my opponent was dragging out their reveal. Which was a little annoying to be honest, I mean, I'm here for a battle and they still are trying to make a show of it. I could understand why, this was apparently a big deal but still.

That's when my first opponent stepped out from the tunnel across from me, watching as Karen walked forwards. I took a breath as she stepped up to her spot, mostly just mentally preparing myself for the onslaught of battles, I'm about to go through. Maybe I shouldn't have wanted that rush to get started. Nerves are always annoying, oh well, best way to get rid of them is to do whatever is causing them.

So as she got into place, I reached down and grabbed the third ball on my sash. She copied my motion in her own way, as she reached down to her belt and grabbed a pokeball herself. We both tossed our Pokemon out at the same time, as Vaporeon appeared in front of me while a weavile appeared in front of her. Interesting, we both looked at our opponents choices for a moment before Karen suddenly called out.

"Hone Claws, then Throat Chop" Not pulling anything back huh, fine.

"Wait till they're close then Haze into Double Kick" As the weavile rushed forwards as their hands glowed with a similar feeling energy, they ran straight into the mist that was in the air as the attack that was surrounding their hands seemed to tone down some, as they swung at Vaporeon, who twisted her body barely out of the way of the attack before smashing her feet into the face of the weavile, throwing them back.

"Now Aqua Ring then Swift!" Three rings of water began to rotate around my Pokemon as she focused as another ring of stars appeared around her before launching them at her target.

"Stop that Swift with Dark Pulse, then get close and attack with Slash Weavile!" The Dark type focused before a dark purple beam made of rings slammed into the Swift causing a could of smoke to fill the field were the attacks connected, after only a second the weavile jumped out of the could from a high angle trying to come down on my Pokemon with their attack as the claws on their paws glowed.

"Block with Iron Tail!" She flung her tail in front of her as it also glowed as the two attacks hit each other as they fought for dominance for a few second before.

"Night Slash now!" Damn it. The weavile pushed off of Vaporeon and ducked under her tail before slashing against her body as she skidded back slightly. Growling to myself slightly, I called out right after, as the Dark type was close.

"Double Kick quickly!" She recovered fast enough to slam her legs into the weavile twice more before the Pokemon could get out of the range. Looking at the Pokemon as they jumped back to get some more room I noted that they were panting lightly, it made sense. I mean four times weak to Fighting type moves would mean that these Double Kicks have quite, well I would say punch but that doesn't work here.

"Screech then Throat Chop!" I could feel myself panic as I reached up to clamp my hands over my ears as a high pitched scream rolled out from the weavile, holy damn was that painful. My ears were still ringing as I tried to refocused myself as I watched as the weavile blitzed forwards at my Water Fox. Ignoring the slight throbbing pain in the side of my head, I called out.

"Protect, Haze, then Swift!" It was exactly eloquent but it worked, as the Protect sprung up just in time to block the attack, as a Haze filtered around my Pokemon's body, resetting that defense drop, before the Protect was lowered as the weavile got a face full of stars as the Swift slammed into the Pokemon pushing it back a little.

"Now Double Kick!" The Swift ended as my Water Fox rushed forwards turning and spinning on her front legs before bringing up her back ones to slam both at the same time into the weavile's chin throwing them up into the air. The Pokemon was hurt, that many hits it should only take one more, and I was happy to supply it.

"Water Pulse!" Vaporeon turned back to direct her face towards the weavile who was in the middle of the air, before launching a bigger than average Water Pulse which slammed into the Pokemon, causing a smoke screen in the air. Though I didn't have to wait long before I got my verdict, as the Dark type slammed down onto the ground unconscious.

I barely got time to give myself some room to breath before the Pokemon was returned and the next one was sent out. This time an absol would be my and Vaporeon's opponent. Speaking of not getting a breather, the second the Dark type touched the ground Karen was already calling out attacks.

"Quick Attack then Psycho Cut!" The absol charged forwards at a fast pace, as their horn began to glow with a faint energy that was hard for me to see, but didn't make me any less nervous, as they got closer than I would have liked when I called out.

"Detect to dodge! Then Hydro Pulse, get some distance!" Vaporeon tensed her body before seemingly ducked out of the two attacks, shifting her body to face the correct direction she opened her mouth as a massive ring of water rushed out slamming into the absol pushing them backwards as the attack exploded into a torrent of water, while Vaporeon jumped backwards to gain some distance between the physical attacking Pokemon.

"Razor Wind!" The Dark type swung their head about for a second before dozens of blades of air rushed forwards towards Vaporeon, I wasn't quick enough to call for a Protect and Vaporeon wasn't quick enough to dodge, as she took more hits than I was comfortable with when I called out.

"Water Pulse rapid fire!" She brought up the needed water before launching her attacks forward as the absol did their best to dodge as many as they could as they charged at my Water Fox, though they still took a few hits, it didn't seem to do as much damage as I wanted it to.

"Now Night Slash!" The absol managed to get behind Vaporeon and slammed their horn into her back as she got pushed down into the ground some, as they pulled their head back for another attack, I called out.

"Double Kick as many times as you can!" She pushed rolled onto her back before slamming her paws into the stomach of the absol, who wasn't fast enough to get off before she managed to get three more pairs of kicks off. The Dark type wasn't in the best shape after that, as they positioned themself lower to the ground as their stomach was probably in a lot of pain. Though just beacuse they got off her didn't mean they went very far.

"Now Aqua Tail!" Vaporeon flipped herself back upright before jumped forwards and swing her tail in front of herself in a spin, as said tail seemed to be suddenly covered in water as it was slammed into the right side of the absol's face launching them backwards, before catching themself on the ground skidding a bit before finding their balance. While that happened, Vaporeon landed back on the ground, facing herself towards the Dark type.

"Hydro Pump now!" She was already ready for it as the high pressured water stream rushed forwards and slammed into the side of the absol, as they braced themself, when the attack connected an small could of smoke shot up from the ground. After a few seconds the smoke cleared to reveal a uncoils Pokemon. I was ready when the quick switch out happened as I called out right as the umbreon appeared on the field.

"Swift!" The ring of stars only just appeared before they were launched at the Dark type who only just seemed to note that they were in a battle before the attack connected slammed into the umbreon sending them backwards as a small could of smoke was made from the attack.

"Quick Attack then Assurance!" The Pokemon seemed to shrug off most of the damage done by the star shaped attack before charging forwards at their evolution counterpart, with a small streak of white trailing behind them showing the attack in action. While the second attack formed as their body gained a dark purple tint to them as they got closer and closer before.

"Protect then Double Kick!" The barrier was formed in time as the Dark type ran into it as the attack detonated causing a smoke screen to go up for a few seconds, but I was concerned about that, as I waited for a few seconds before hearing from inside the could of smoke a sound of a few attacks connecting. When suddenly both Pokemon were launched out of the smoke, sporting a few new bruises. I frowned at that, Vaporeon couldn't take much more, even with Aqua Ring, she didn't have the stamina for this many high powered attacks back to back, not to mention the energy it's taking to heal those attacks she is receiving.

"Confuse Ray then Take Down!" The umbreon closed their eyes for only a moment before almost a wave of balls of Ghost type energy rushed forwards at my Water Fox. And from behind that wave of confusion the umbreon was tensing their body getting energy stored up for a strong hit. Vaporeon wouldn't be able to dodge all of those.

"Protect, when they get close use Double Kick!" It was draining as hell to hold that move for so long as the wave of Confuse Rays rushed past before dispersing into the air, while the umbreon rushed forwards as the Protect went down from lack of energy remaining to sustain it. But she still managed to charge up her attack as the umbreon got close enough as she rushed forwards as well and attacked.

As the two Pokemon's, of a different evolution, bodies smashed into each other another cloud rises up, as the smoke cleared, I was surprised to she Vaporeon still standing if barely, with the Dark type Pokemon at her side fainted. She was panting hard though, and her Aqua Ring had disappeared, she couldn't maintain the move anymore, which means she is very tired. Watching as the next Pokemon was sent out, I didn't bother going for the first move on the honchkrow, Vaporeon needed at least some time for a breather.

"Wing Attack!" As the crow rushed forwards with their right wing beginning to pulse with energy towards my Pokemon. I waited for as long as I could before calling out to Vaporeon who was still catching her breath.

"Detect, Aurora Beam then get some distance!" Her body seemed to go into hyper focus before just barely shifting enough to the right enough for the wing to go right past. Then she turned around as the bird went and began to turn around for another fly by and collected enough power to launch off the Ice type move. Nailing the Dark type in the right wing, which almost made the honchkrow crash into the ground, but I wasn't that lucky as they regained their balance.

"Dark Pulse Now!" The flying Pokemon opened their beak and out from it unleashed a wave of dark purple energy as it rushed through the air at a high speed.

"Dodge!" She couldn't afford to burn more energy with Protect so she would just have to get out of the way, which she most succeed in, though the explosion from where the attack connected with the ground did get her in the area of effect.

"Once more Aurora Beam!" Vaporeon was struggling to bring up the energy needed, which hurt me to watch as she managed to launch off her attack, as the honchkrow was to slow to move out of the way once more and got hit head on with the attack.

"Brave Bird now!" I could only watch as Vaporeon was launched off her feet before slamming into the ground unconscious. I sighed as that was the better reaction to have than me having to choke my anger down, which I was doing on an internal front. After a second I brought up her pokeball and returned her, before placing her ball back in it's correct place then grabbed my next Pokemon. Tossing the ball out into the stadium, I watched as Lycanroc appeared, before calling out.

"Stone Edge, get close then Thunder Punch!" Lycanroc pressed his hand into the ground before rocks shot up and rushed forwards at a speed at which the Dark type couldn't dodge, and was slammed into the ground as my Wolf charged forwards with his paws crackling with electricity as the honchkrow was just getting back into the air before he brought his paws down, slamming the bird back down onto the ground, before in quick succession punched the honchkrow three more times, leading to unconsciousness.

As the Pokemon was returned, I did my best to calm down a bit more, as I focused myself back onto what was more important. With that the houndoom came out, looking at the Pokemon just for barely a second at most to register what was sent out was all the time I spent before calling to my Wolf.

"Earth Power, then Iron Defense!" Lycanroc raised then slammed his foot into the ground, causing a small indent before the ground under the houndoom suddenly exploded upwards getting a yelp from the Dark type as they almost fell over trying to get away from the damaging ground. As that was happening, Lycanroc's form began to glow a faint sliver as Iron Defense was used.

"Get close, Iron Tail!" The houndoom rushed forwards and as they got closer they swung out their tail went was at this point glowing, as it got closer towards Lycanroc, I wait just until the tail was smacking my Wolf in the head before calling out.

"Counter, then Dual Chop!" The effect was instant, as Lycanroc slammed his fist into the houndoom, sending them sliding back before my Wolf rushed forwards and slammed his glowing paws onto the body of the Dark type.

"Inferno now!" The houndoom tried to shoot off the attack but before they could, Lycanroc slammed his paw straight down onto the houdoom's head, slamming the Pokemon's face into the ground.

"Now Earth Power!" The ground right under where the houndoom's face was location exploded, but Lycanroc held the Pokemon down and just used the move again, then again, and twice more before the Dark type was unconscious in the middle of the crater that was now in the stadium floor. As the Pokemon was returned, Karen looked over at me for a moment before turning and leaving without a word.

* * *

**Sorry I missed a day, but these took forever. Anyway I'm post the next five chapter back to back, because I was planning to upload them all as just one chapter, but after writing over twelve thousand words, nothing would convince me to just have it in one chapter, so I'm breaking it up. You all are still getting it like it was one chapter though, because I'm posting all of these right after each other, so I don't think anyone would mind. See ya.**


	61. Lorelei

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

As she left, I let my mind wander for a moment to get a break from the battle before pushing myself back into the proper head space. Looking over towards my Wolf, who seemed to be waiting on the next opponent I called out to get his attention, and once he looked back at me I waved him over. As he approached I told him.

"Good job, I'm going to return you now" He didn't seem to like that if his whine was anything to go by as he asked.

"But why? I just got started!" He was almost pouting, but I could see that, that small battle had taken a bit of energy from my Wolf, as he was, strength wise, still the weakest on the team, not to say he was a weak link but I would much rather have he go up against someone with a more than probable type advantage, and it gave me a reason to make him get some rest, even if it wasn't the most, as I told him my reasons.

"Because next up is a Ice type user, and that means most of the Pokemon will have access to Water type moves. I have three more trainers to beat, I can't just send you out their when you're at such a disadvantage" He didn't seem to like it, but accepted my reasons as he gave a reluctant nod as the red light of the pokeball covered his form as he disappeared.

Between battles was the only time I could switch, so I was going to take advantage of that fact by using someone who would be at the best advantage. So as the next challenge, Lorelei, stepped out of the tunnel and assumed there position on the stadium field, I already knew who I was going out with. Grabbing the needed ball, I tossed it into the air at the same time she did, revealing Luxray and a dewgong.

While a lot of people might think Charizard would be the best bet because, well, Ice type trainer, the reason was self-explanatory, but most if not all of her team is weak to electric type moves, because of Water sub typing. And because of that sub type Charizard isn't the best to use in this situation at the moment. Still all that wouldn't matter if I didn't focus on the battle, as Lorelei called out.

"Ice Beam Dewgong!" The horn on the sea lion Pokemon lit up for a moment before a, well, ice blue in color beam was sent out and was making its way towards Luxray.

"Dodge, Electric Terrain, then start using Charge!" My Son jumped out of the way of the Ice type move as his fur began to get an electric charge to it before it seemed to rush downwards through his paws and into the ground, covering the field with a layer of electricity. Afterwards his body gained another shroud of electricity as he charged up with Charge.

"Dewgong Aqua Ring then hit it with Blizzard, make sure it can't dodge!" A familiar ring of water surrounded the Ice type before the horn on the Pokemon once more glowed, but this time instead of a beam of ice, a whirlwind of snow and hail was unleashed against Luxray as it buffered against his body, though he held his ground as the powerful attack lowered the temperature of the air around me by a lot. I was glad that I called for the use of Charge, it helped out his defenses a lot against this attack.

"Wild Charge straight threw it, Luxray!" It was a bit risky but he was going to be hit by that move anyway, why not make sure it's the damage is even out some. And by even out, I mean of course mean not equal at all, as the Wild Charge was just by bonus super effective, had stab, fifty percent stronger, then times two on top of that without even mentioning how strong Luxray was naturally. Compared to the ice storm, well, only one Pokemon was currently barely still conscious for a reason.

"Now Discharge, Luxray!" He was already close by so the attack had no trouble covering the body of the Ice type, who fought for a few seconds against the damage before giving in and fainted. As the Pokemon was returned and the next one was sent out, I frowned as the massive form of a mamoswine appeared in front of Luxray. Oh course she would have a ground sub typed Pokemon, joy. Oh well, time to make it a problem for later.

"Roar" He's known this particular move for a long time now, he actually learned it when he evolved, but I have never found a time to use it expect now. As the massive Pokemon was returned back into their pokeball, and a jynx was sent out instead. Which was at least better than a Ground type as I called out to my Son again, this time actually attacking.

"Charge then Thunderbolt Luxray!" He's body was once again surrounding by lightning, after a few seconds of charging, as the massive bolt of lightning shot forwards towards the Ice type, who could only look panicked as the attack hit, causing a could of smoke.

"Attract Jynx!" From the clouds of smoke a pink heart soared out towards Luxray who jumped out of the way easily enough, the only problem was he was standing in front of me at the time. I just blinked while I looked down where the heart had connected with my chest. Looking back up towards the field to were the smoke had cleared, I was quite glad to know I wasn't affected any, as I stared at the jynx with the same level of indifference I have for basically everyone.

I'm pretty sure that's the first time my orientation has done anything for me in like the year I've been here that was actually helpful. Shaking my head at the thought, I noted Luxray was looking at me worriedly, which was not needed, though now that I'm thinking on it, he wouldn't know that. Actually you know what, I'm not thinking about this right now, there are so many other things I should be doing.

"Psychic now Jynx!" This is what I get for being distracted, as the jynx held their hands out before a wave of energy was launched forwards. Luxray snapped back into focus as he lowered himself to the ground to help endure the onslaught of the attack.

"Thunderbolt once more Luxray!" His form crackled for a moment before that attack went off, seemingly having to fight its way past the physic energy, but still managed to hit the jynx snapping them out of their concentration of the attack as I took advantage of that by calling out to my Son.

"Luxray, Charge up then Hyper Volt!" He's entire body seemed to explode with lightning before it all came forwards up to his head before being released forwards as a massive beam of electric power.

"Light Screen Now!" I was both surprised and a bit smug as I watched the Hyper Volt go straight through the Light Screen shattering it without any effort, creating a massive explosion in the stadium while also throwing the Ice type back a good couple yards, which I quickly followed up on with.

"Now Wild Charge!" He dashed forwards as lightning seemed to just shed off of his form as the jynx barely had time to get themself back on their feet before Luxray was above them pouncing down on them with all that power around him helping out. As the smoke cleared from that strong attack, the jynx was unconscious, with Luxray standing over their downed form, his body still have a arc of lightning come off every few seconds.

Lorelei seemed conflicted as to if she should try with mamoswine again, after all she knew if she did, then I would just have my Son use Roar again. Which would just make her life harder when she had to switch up her plans to whatever was sent out in the mamoswine's place. After a few more seconds of deliberation she seemed to come to a verdict before tossing a pokeball out into the air releasing a Cloyster.

Super high defense but really bad special defense to make up for it, she wasn't expecting this Pokemon to be the one to take down my Lion, this was to tire him out at least some before switching into her Ground type to try and finish him off. Smart, at least in theory but Luxray wasn't one to get tired easily. So I called out to him to make sure this battle would be speed up a little.

"Refresh the Electric Terrain, then start charging up. Get ready for a Thunderbolt Luxray!" The floor of the field that was covered in a layer of lightning had been slowly getting dimmer and dimmer as the battle dragged on was suddenly brighten up by Luxray, as he reused the move, before starting to get his charge ready.

"Icicle Spear Cloyster!" The shell opened up and from the opening was suddenly a bloody full-auto machine gun amount of ice spears were fired off. Bloody Skill Link, I called out to Luxray to dodge, as he cut off his Thunderbolt, while jumping out of the way of the first few, while getting nicked a few times, while getting his attack ready. After a couple seconds of him multitasking between dodging and charging up his attack, he managed to launch it off towards the shell Pokemon.

As the attack hit, the Pokemon tried to close their shell but wasn't fast enough as their entire body got quite the shock, as I called out to Luxray to keep attacking. Three move Thunderbolts hit, after the second one the cloyster closed their shell, but from the force behind each attack, well they were still being damaged. But out of all the battles so far, this one was the easiest, as after three more Thunderbolts, the shell opened back up to reveal an unconscious Pokemon.

Watching only for a second as the pokeball was used to return the cloyster, I took the other barely allowed time to look over to my Son to see how he was doing. So far energy wise, he has barely used anything because of the brokenness of Charge, stamina on the other hand was a bit lower, while he had taken enough hits for his endurance to not be greatest either at this current moment. Moving my eyes back to the field as I watched as this time a lapras was sent out.

"Thunderbolt Luxray!" The attack went off fast enough as the lapras was hit, as they didn't have the best mobility at the moment, after all there wasn't any water around.

"Hydro Pump Lapras!" The Water type shot out a geyser of water that was going straight for Luxray, thankfully he got out of the way on his own, but it seems that this Pokemon is quite strong as they didn't let up the Hydro Pump and instead moved their head trying to track Luxray's movements.

"Get close while using Charge and then get above them then Giga Volt!" He bounded forwards as his body was once more covered in lightning jumping to the right or left of the Hydro Pump, while making his way closer, about half way to the lapras he did get hit but he powered through and jumped into the air above the Water type before raining down electric hell on the Water type. After a few seconds of lightning from all angles coming down on the Pokemon like a waterfall, Luxray was on his way back to the ground when.

"Lapras! Hydro Pump!" I was in shock, as a massive torrent of water rushed forwards and slammed into the underside of Luxray, sending him back into the air a good few dozen feet and multiple yards backwards before slamming down onto the ground. After a few seconds when the dust cleared up, I winced as I looked at my Son covered in small bruises from the impact into the earth. I forced myself to lower my emotional capacity at the moment as I called out.

"Start Charge up again, then Quick Attack into Night Slash with Wild Charge!" Okay so maybe I was feeling a bit mad, but I just watched my Son slam into the ground from over sixty feet up, so it was understandable. Watching on as my Son rushed forwards as the attack formed around him as he made his way to hit the opposing Pokemon.

"Brine now Lapras!" They were certainly under half of their endurance, which meant the massive blast of water was of understandable power but it didn't mean I appreciated it anymore. Though, I didn't have to worry, after all this is why I called for the use of Nigh Slash, as Luxray just seemed to glide out of the way of the attack before smashing into the Water type. Pushing the lapras backwards by the force of his blow, I watched as the Pokemon struggled to get back up and I wasn't going to let them do anymore to my boy as I called out.

"Discharge Luxray!" The much lower voltage version of Giga Volt connected sending the lapras down, this time they didn't raise their head up to try and to continue anymore as they were swiftly returned. Glancing over towards Luxray, I frowned as he was panting hard as I looked over the bruising and dirt on his body. Just one more then I'm returning him, and I probably won't send him back out. As the mamoswine was once more sent out, I didn't waste anytime as I called out.

"Quick Attack into Night Slash into Iron Tail! Keep close Luxray and keep attacking!" Charging forwards in a burst of speed, he jumped up and slammed his tail into the top of the mamoswine's head as fast that the Pokemon could react, before landing on the back of said Pokemon and slamming his tail back down onto the Ice type.

"Get it off with Thrash Mamoswine!" The Ice type suddenly went crazy bucking up trying get Luxray off, before suddenly rolling onto their side, I felt my eyes widen in a feeling that I barely recognized as fear as my Son was crushed under the massive Pokemon, before I called out to him, hoping he could here me.

"Superpower Luxray!" It was a move he still didn't have the best time with, it strained him hard to use, even with the amount of time he has had to master the move, I hardly even think about it because of the downsides, but right now the alternative was worse. So I just had to wait hoping that he heard me, when suddenly I heard a roar from under the massive Pokemon.

That's when the mamoswine seemed to be lifted up slightly before crashing down to the right, before almost looking like they were a ball that had been kicked, as Luxray charged forwards with his entire body glowing, slamming over and over again into the mamoswine, he was not giving even the smallest chance to block or counter the onslaught, as I watched with look of sadness as I could see the strain on Luxray as he just pushed past that continuing on his attack. But after a few seconds I could see he was slowing down, something Lorelei seemed to capitalize on.

"Earthquake Mamoswine!" The Ice type didn't have much time to get the attack off, but they managed nonetheless, slamming one of their legs into the ground sending a shock wave out, hitting Luxray hard before he could get back even harder, Lorelei called out.

Now Blizzard!" I frowned as Luxray got off one more hit on the highly damaged Pokemon, before being thrown back onto the ground as he tried to power his way through the strong Ice type move before he fell down and didn't get up. I felt something come dangerously close to snapping inside of me as I returned my Son, doing my best to stay composed as I felt a annoying familiar anger begin to form. Tossing my next pokeball into the air, I barely waited until he was out fully before calling out.

"Blast Burn" I didn't think my voice could reach that level of void of emotion, but I didn't bother thinking about it as Charizard didn't hesitant as the massive blasting inferno was launched forwards and encompassed the Ice type for a solid five seconds, when the fire was released, the mamoswine was unconscious, as I let out a sigh while mentally dragging up my walls some more as I did my best to lower my temper as I waited, not returning Charizard, for my next challenge.

* * *

**Next one down. See ya.**


	62. Bruno

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

After a few minutes, Bruno stepped out looking at Charizard with interest before taking his spot, we looked at each other for a moment before he brought forwards his first pokeball and threw it into the middle of the stadium with much more force than was even close to necessary. Watching as the steelix appeared on the field, I noted I felt a ping of annoyance. Right this one and the next don't really follow their specialties as much as the first two.

"Get back some then Flamethrower!" He was in the air in under a second before getting some distance before unleashing a torrent of fire which bashed into the Steel type leading to a roar from said Steel type.

"Steelix Smack Down!" The steelix moved with a surprising amount of speed, and by surprising amount of speed, it was almost unbelievable that the massive Pokemon was suddenly in the air before hopping up in the air a little bit before slamming their tail down onto my Lizard shooting him into the ground. As the smoke was clearing up, I didn't have to wait long on the condition of my Pokemon as a Inferno was released slamming into the steelix.

"Ancient Power Steelix!" Great another Rock type attack, as the ground around the steelix ripped up into shards before flying forwards at my Lizard who was currently flying around most of the rocks and destroying the ones that he can't get out of the way of in time.

"Tailwind then Flame Shot!" The air around him seemed to suddenly add to his speed, because that's what happened as he suddenly had a much easier time moving around the rocks that were being shot at him. Some still clipped his wings but most missed as he approached the Steel type before shooting off a big ball of fire into the Pokemon's face which quickly expanded in a explosion of heat, covering most of the Pokemon in fire.

"Curse Steelix then Rock Slide!" The body of the long Pokemon glowed a faint purple before the air rippled around their form before another wave of rocks were shot at my Lizard, how ducked in and out of most of the attacks, but still got hit a few times before I called out.

"Inferno! Destroy those rocks!" The front of his body was suddenly covered in fire as the wave of flame rushed forwards completely breaking up the rocks and washing over the steelix. This Pokemon was very bulky to take so many strong blows from my Lizard, but it has clearing been taking a toll on the Steel type. But the bloody Pokemon wasn't going down, even as they got burned from the Inferno's secondary effect, though they had to be close as I called out one last time.

"Charizard Flamethrower!" He gained some more altitude in the air, until he was right over the steelix before raining down fire onto the Pokemon, after a few seconds the Pokemon crashed into the ground. Quickly after Charizard dropped to the ground, with a bit of a rough landing. Frowning a little to myself, I wasn't the biggest fan of how much damage Charizard had to take this one Pokemon down.

As the next pokeball was sent out I was glad to see a Pokemon that was actually the right type this time, as the hitmonchan appeared on the field for only a few moments before I called out to Charizard.

"Flamethrower into Wing Attack!" My lizard rushed forwards as a torrent of fire rushed forwards, which the hitmonchan took shielding their view when Charizard shot out of his own fire with his wing glowing. Smashing his wing into the body of the Fighting type, the hitmonchan just grabbed on to the wing taking the hit with full force.

"Thunder Punch Hitmonchan!" The Fighting type who's body was being held on the wing of my Pokemon when they raised both fists up which starting glowing with electric energy before slamming down onto Charizard's wing. I grimaced as it led to a spiraling free fall down to the ground, as they went down getting faster and faster in velocity, that's when I called out to my Pokemon.

"Outrage Charizard!" His form exploded with Dragon type energy which slammed into the hitmonchan forcing them to hold on, unless they wanted to get dragged out of the attack and get hit with it, instead of just riding it out. Though that was the wrong move, as they were still on a course to the ground, now going even faster, before slamming into the stadium floor, making another massive crater with a big explosion sounding the floor. I didn't wait until the smoke cleared to call out.

"Dragon Pulse Charizard!" I waited a moment in silence, hoping that he hadn't fainted, when a massive purplish color pulse of energy ripped through the could of smoke, with the hitmonchan in the middle of the attack. Watching as the Fighting Pokemon slammed into the ground, I looked back over towards the smoke that had yet to fully clear, before a rush of almost blue energy seemed to shoot out of the smoke before smashing into the hitmonchan sending them flying backwards almost forty feet away, unconscious.

I looked back to Charizard who was panting incredibly hard, as he seemed to be staying up from pure determination, as I took a look at his tail to show it was completely blue in flame. Blaze was working over time, the more damage to his body the stronger his flames get after reaching a certain point, to have his fire to be that strong just from his tail must mean he was in a horrible state. But yet he just stood there refusing to fall, ready for the next opponent.

After a second of hesitation, I left him out on the field, god I was hating myself for that choice, but he needed this. Last time he went down and couldn't get himself back up, here, he needed to prove to himself that the only way he wasn't giving up on himself was to fight until he couldn't. I ignored the massive amount of guilt I was feeling about not helping him more before this as I watched the next pokeball get tossed out to the field. This time it was a hitmonlee.

"Blast Burn!" He seemed to struggle for a moment before opening his mouth in the direction of the hitmonlee, and with that a massive and I mean massive cone of pure blue fire covered seventy percent of the stadium. After a few seconds the attack stopped suddenly as Charizard nearly fell onto his knees in strain from the attack that seemed to be to hot for him to use, he was over heating from the inside with how much he was pushing into his fire, into Blaze just to keep standing.

Though that cost wasn't worth the price in my eyes, it did do it's job as the hitmonlee was flame charred in appearance, covered in burns but still standing. After a few seconds Charizard stood back up, while the Fighting type also seemed to get theself ready for the next attack. I was hesitant to order out anything else but after a few seconds, I called out.

"Flame Burst rapid fire Charizard!" A small multitude of small balls of blue fire shot forwards, as the hitmonlee rushed forwards, towards the attack, jumping and seemingly bouncing around in and out of the spread of attacks, and as it out close.

"Reversal Hitmonlee!" I winced as the Pokemon slammed their foot into the face of my Lizard who's head was snapped to the right as he tried his best to not topple over.

"Inferno" I almost hated calling out that attack, but I did as he directed his face towards the kicking Pokemon who hadn't had the time to get away as he unleashed a massive torrent of fire directly into the face of the Fighting type and held the attack not letting up for a second, because I'm sure if he did, then he would pass out.

"Stone Edge!" I bit into my lip as I watched as from the flames a spike of earth jutted up before slamming into Charizard tossing him back, as he stumbled trying to recover from the attack, Bruno called out.

"Close Combat Hitmonlee!" It was over after just the first few strikes, as my Lizard went down. Taking a deep breath, I returned him, before slowly reaching up and grabbed the next pokeball. Looking down at it for a second was all the time I gave myself before tossing the ball into the field, as Pidgeot appeared before flapping his wings getting into the air, just in time for me to call out.

"Agility then Wing Attack!" The hitmonlee was incredibly injured, so as Pidgeot's speed increased by a massive amount, before flying forwards at an insane speed all it took was one hit before the Pokemon was down. Watching as the Pokemon was returned, I sighed to myself as I went back to mentally preparing myself for the next one to be sent out. This time it was a poliwrath.

"Air Cutters and Slashes Pidgeot then Wing Attack!" The long ranged attacks rushed forwards as the poliwrath did their best to dodge but couldn't get out of the way for most of them, getting hit over and over again a few times. That's when Pidgeot blitzed forwards with his wings glowing.

"Ice Punch Poliwrath!" I frowned as the two melee attack connected, as the shock wave form the impact launched the two Pokemon back a bit, as both took what seemed to be equal damage, which wasn't good. Pidgeot didn't have the best defense, which meant equal damage done to both was actually a detriment. As Pidgeot flew back up into the air a bit to get some distance as the poliwrath tried to get close enough for another punch I called out.

"Twister Pidgeot, get them away, then Swift!" My Bird beat his wings hard as a Twister was quickly formed and thrown towards the Water type, who was swiped up in the attack, before being thrown out of it as the attack exploded in a guest of wind. As the Pokemon hit the ground stars appeared around Pidgeot's body before shooting off towards the poliwrath, which slammed into the Pokemon, keeping them on the ground, not letting them get up.

"Get close with Quick Attack then Wing Attack once more!" His speed seemed to multiple as he was up in the air before suddenly only three feet above the ground charging at the poliwrath, as he slammed his wing into the Pokemon, I was expecting said Pokemon to go flying backwards from the force and speed of the impact but instead, they moved back before hearing something I really didn't want to hear.

"Counter!" I didn't have close to enough time to call out for a Protect, as the poliwrath raised their arms up with their fists clenched tight before slamming them both down onto my Bird's head, also slamming him into the ground, as another crater was formed from the pain of my Bird, I felt a small growl slip out as I could feel my taxed control slip just the smallest bit before I shut that down hard before calling out.

"Hurricane Pidgeot!" It took a seconds but before the Water type could react he was back into the air and was flying in a circle forming his strongest attack. The Hurricane was strong and quickly grabbed and threw the poliwrath around like a rag-doll for a bit. When Pidgeot suddenly cut off the attack, the poliwrath was a good could dozen feet in the air still.

"Quick Attack into Wing Attack!" He rushed forwards and slammed his wing into the body of the poliwrath, smashing his wing into the Pokemon at a little over the speed of sound was more than enough to send the Pokemon into another fully formed crater as yet another cloud of dust was whipped up around the bottom of the field. Waiting for a few seconds, as the smoke cleared to reveal the still conscious if just barley, was were the poliwrath stood.

"Icy Wind Poliwrath!" The barely standing Pokemon, seemed to take in whatever their version of a deep breath was, before a wave of icy crystals were launched at my Bird, who ducked out of the way of the attacks.

"Swift!" That was all that was needed to take the Pokemon down, as they were returned I looked over towards Pidgeot. He was banged up some, that Counter really did a number on him but that was my fault for not expecting him to have some kind of plan when there was no order given to dodge, I just assumed that their wasn't any time for it. Bruno was much more of a challenge than I thought he would be, after all, he's managed to almost stand on equal footing with two of my own team. As the last Pokemon was sent out, a machamp, I called out.

"Air Slash!" Sending his blades of wind at the Fighting type, I frowned as the Pokemon just jumped out of the way without to much issue.

"Now Machamp Thunder Punch!" The Pokemon dashed forwards, jumping up on some of the massive rock spikes that had now begun to litter the stadium. Jumping even higher up the four fist on the Pokemon were pulled back as four attacks formed, ready to be used. Though they didn't get the chance as Pidgeot flew upwards out of the range of their jump.

"Gust, throw them back to earth!" My Bird slammed his wings hard as the machamp who was about ten feet from making connect was slammed backwards as a massive slamming force of air launched them into the ground kicking up some dust. I didn't wait for the smoke to clear, it wouldn't effect my Bird accuracy, with his Keen Eye ability.

"Air Cutter, as many as you can Pidgeot!" He focused before waves of super thin rings of air were on their way on a collision course with the machamp, I listened to the sound of some connecting only for a few seconds before the machamp jumped up out of the cloud of smoke this time getting much higher in the air, not wanting to risk just not being high enough as Bruno called out.

"Elemental Punch!" That's a new one, it didn't take a genius to figure out though, as from the look of it a Thunder, Fire, Ice, and Mega Punch was being all used at once, it was interesting to think out the level of control needed to do such a attack combo, but at this moment I shoved it out of my mind as I called out to Pidgeot.

"Protect! The fly up!" I thought it would be enough, after all it was very rare for a Protect to not be enough. So I was shocked as I watched all four fists punch into the barrier before said barrier began to buckle then shattering, with each of the four attacks slamming into my Bird with each one at a different point. Launching him down towards the ground, barely managing to right himself in the air well enough to not crash. But that wasn't the only problem after all, the machamp was coming back down, I shouted out to my Bird.

"Hurricane now! Stay in the center!" He barely managed the high focus move in time, as a massive spiraling barrier of wind shot up around Pidgeot, which the machamp slammed their body into, getting shot backwards and had to deal with a rough landing because of it. After a second the Hurricane ended, revealing my Bird and all the new injuries he sported from those last attacks.

"Ice Punch Machamp!" The four armed Pokemon was back on the charge as they got closer, I took a look over towards Pidgeot and frowned as a small resigned sigh went past my lips before I could stop it, still, he was too hurt to get out of the way in time, and even one more of those four possible hits had the possibility to take him out of the running. God I wish I could come up with something else, anything else, but I didn't as I called out to my Bird.

"Quick Attack into Wing Attack Pidgeot!" He was charging to the other Pokemon gathering as much strength as he could, and that's when they made contact. As the explosion of force rang out around me, I sighed as I looked on as the smoke cleared, revealing the downed forms of the two Pokemon. Reaching for his ball, I returned him at the same time as Bruno did, as he turned and left the stadium.

* * *

**And with that only one more to go, See ya.**


	63. Agatha

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

I spent the wait time up to the last opponent, Agatha, by calming myself to the best point I could manage, I really and I mean really didn't like the fact that I was having so much emotional troubles. This is one of those times that I really wish that some certain people were right about me, it would be nice if I didn't have the emotional spectrum to feel guilt and regret. But I wasn't a sociopath, so I just had to deal with it, as Agatha slowly took her time to the to the field.

As she took position and grabbed a pokeball out, I too grabbed the next pokeball of my choice before tossing it into the air, as Mismagius appeared on the field with a crobat also showed up in front of her. I steadied myself before calling out to my Ghost.

"Into the shadows then Power Gem!" It was risky, trying to out play a Ghost type specialist with a Ghost type Pokemon, but that's why I sent her out now instead of Lycanroc, Mismagius can deal with the Pokemon that aren't Ghost types for right now, didn't mean I didn't have to be careful as I watched as the gems on her body glowed before stones made of energy shot forward in a spread shot at the Poison Type.

"Crobat Pursuit!" The speedy bat, zipped out of the way of the Rock type attack before, dashing forwards, just barely missing the opening they had, as my Ghost slipped into the shadows once more into safety as she moved out of the collision course, of the Pokemon, as they slammed into the ground. As the bat was recovering I called out to Mismagius.

"Thunderbolt point blank!" She floated out of her shadow and slammed the electric attack into the back of the Pokemon causing them to destabilize in the air a little before straightening themself up as they moved out some.

"Wing Attack now!" I called out for her to get back into the shadows but it was to late for that, as the super fast Pokemon slammed one of their wings into my Ghost. She didn't take well to that, as she was knocked backwards by a good amount, my Ghost didn't have the best defense, out of everyone on my team, she had the worst, and it showed, as I called out to her as she recovered from the hit.

"Shock Wave, use it as a shield!" A wave of lightning was formed as the crobat slammed their body into the attack, shocking the hell out of them, after a few seconds Mismagius dropped the attack, pushing the crobat away, when suddenly the crobat was suddenly over next to her, something I could only trace because of heighten Pokemon instincts and my experience with keeping an eye on my Bird, when the bat slammed their wings down onto my Ghost with the Wing Attack.

"Payback now!" She managed to not get knocked away from the attack, before returning it by smashing into the Poison type knocking them backwards a little bit, it wasn't the most damage but she wasn't a physical attacker, so I moved to her more comfortable area of attacking as I called out to her.

"Now Mismagius Shadow Ball, rapid fire!" She held her arms out in front of her with a look of concentration on her face before she unleashed her massive volley of attack. She wasn't taking any chances of the crobat not hitting hit, as she launched a Shadow Ball at every conceivable point of exit to get out of the way of the attack, but I wasn't expecting what she had planned, at least not fully, as she launched a particularly unstable Shadow Ball forwards, which exploded in the middle of the air, with all the other dozen or so Shadow Balls next to it.

It was like watching a mine field go off, as a massive explosion rang out from the clearing, catching the crobat in the dead center of it all. After amount ten seconds the dust was cleared out enough to show the fainted Pokemon, watching as they were returned, I glanced over towards Mismagius, who was panting lightly. That was a massive attack, on par with some of Charizard's or even Luxray's in terms of power.

And even after all this time, stamina was still her greatest weakness in a battle, it was an impressive display and clearly showed that while not usually thought of as the strongest, my Ghost definitely wasn't a slouch in pure power even if she didn't have the reserves to back it up for a long period of time. Though like I thought, that attack combo did take a lot out of her. Watching as the next Pokemon was sent out, an arbok this time, because why use a Ghost type right, it'd not like it's her specialty or anything.

"Gunk Shot!" A ball of, well, gunk shot out of the mouth of the snake, as Mismagius ducked down into the shadows once more, as the shot rushed past the space where my Ghost had just vacated. Agatha started calling out to her Pokemon, pointing at what shadow my Ghost was in for them to shoot off another Gunk Shot. It was annoying, as their was only so many places that the dark spots were even formed dark enough to properly hide in, but that didn't seem to matter to her any.

"Ominous Wind!" A wave of darkened air rushed out from the position were Mismagius had been hiding, as the smoke like attack settled down as it coated the floor in dark mist like air, covering up the shadows so a certain opponent couldn't track my Ghost, while giving her more room to move around in. It also had the side benefit of damaging the arbok as well, but the attack wasn't very powerful at the moment, I was mostly using it as a cover than attack, to be power conserving.

"Shadow Ball multi-shot!" This time she used it the way I was more familiar with, as I watched on, keeping myself from darting my eyes around the field, no need to give Agatha a tip off if she looks over towards me, that I can keep track of my Ghost, as every second, a new Shadow Ball shot out from the mist in a completely different location, every time.

The arbok was trying their best to attack at where the attacks were coming from but Mismagius was to slippery for that, so I wasn't worried, well at least about her getting hit. She wasn't built for taking attacks, and she's already gotten a few hits taken already which wasn't good, and also because her stamina, well pretty good wasn't going to hold up forever.

And judging from the fact that only now that the snake Pokemon was showing signs of getting hurt, well, my Ghost wouldn't last keeping up everything she had going on. Using Phantom Force to get around the battle field and out of the line of sight from the arbok, keeping said floor covered with Ominous Wind so see even could attack in the first place, and not to mention the energy it must be taking from her to be continually attacking with all those Shadow Balls.

Still, I didn't call for a change, this was the smart play, while it was energy excessive, it also minimized the likelihood of Mismagius getting hurt, as it would take a lucky shot to get her hit. That didn't mean, as I watched the arbok finally go down after multiple attempts from their trainer to get the battle back to a face to face match, that I didn't notice that the response fire on my Ghost's attacks had gotten much slower over the course of her drawn out battle.

The mist slowly let up as the arbok was returned, as Mismagius popped out of a near by shadow, panting hard from the effort she had been putting in. She was tired, not something that Pain Split would help fix. That only mostly worked for injuries, with the more damage healed, the more bonus energy she could get from it. But she didn't have that many injuries which meant the effect would hardly be noticeable.

This time the Pokemon that was sent out was actually a Ghost type, the only problem was, I didn't have any experience against this one, after all, what were the chances of me battling against an Alolan marowak in the middle of Kanto. I'll just have to be careful, after all I have little clue about this one's move-set besides only a few moves, though I wasn't going to let that stop me from testing the waters, as I called out.

"Shadow Ball, the back into the ground!" The Shadow ball went off with out a problem though, I couldn't really say that it worked out as I planned as the Fire type jumped out of the way of the attack, when.

"Marowak Shadow Bone!" I didn't know what that move was, which was already enough to worry me, which didn't help me any as I realized what the attack probably meant just a second to late. As the marowak slammed one of the ends of their bone weapon onto the ground, I was already calling out to my Ghost in a panic as I watched as dark purple bones jutted out of the ground, similar to Stone Edge, on a direct path to my Ghost.

"Get out o-" And that's as fair as I got when the bones rushed past where my Ghost had been hiding, the seconds after the attack went over the shadows she was in, I watched as my Ghost slowly rose up from the ground, floating with what seemed to be a lot of pain, which she couldn't even Pain Split, why did Agatha have to choose now to use a Ghost type. I sighed as I ignored the frown on my face as I waited a moment, as I thought of a plan.

"Shadow Bone again!" There it was.

"Use Me First Mismagius!" She landed down to the ground and the second the bottom of her body touched the ground, a wave of dark purple bones spiked out of the earth, rushing at the Alolan Pokemon, who annoying jumped to the right avoiding most of the damage but still managed to get clipped by the attack.

"Hex!" I felt my fist clench, as I watched as the air around my ghost darkened before either of us could react, before the attack went off, as I listened to my Ghost yell out in pain before falling to the ground. Reaching to grab the needed pokeballs, I returned my fallen friend, and place her ball back in its correct space, as I looked down at the only ball in my hand, and the only Pokemon that wasn't unconscious.

Looking over towards the field for a moment, to collect myself and my nerves as I tossed the ball out onto the field, as I watched Lycanroc appear. Watching as he looked around for a moment, before he seemed to zone in on the Fire type in front of him, with a hint of familiarity as this was one of his home regions Pokemon, but that's as much time I took before calling out.

"Earth Power!" Lycanroc smashed his foot into the ground as the marowak tried to get out of the way, but wasn't fast enough to get out of the way as the ground exploded upwards destroying the stadium floor even more, as the Fire type was shot backwards from the force of the Ground type attack, I followed it up with.

"Iron Defense, then Rock Slide!" His form glowed a familiar shine of sliver, before a good dozen rocks were hurled at the marowak, who seemed to want to run but after a second, stood their ground as Agatha called out.

"Marowak Bone Rush!" The flaming bone in their hands seemed to glow even more before extending, that's when the rocks got close as the Fire type started slamming their way through all the rock that were flung at them. And while it was a little annoying that the attack didn't hit, it didn't mean I wasn't going to use this as a great way to get a attack in while they're distracted.

"Stone Edge!" As another massive wave of rock spikes shot upwards out of the ground, and was quickly coming up on the marowak, who long just noticed the massive Rock type attack as they just manged to break through the last rock that had been thrown, when the Stone Edge slammed into the Pokemon, launching them into the air, but I didn't wait for them to come back down as I called out.

"Dual Chop!" My Wolf charged forwards, jumping up on the newly formed spikes of rock before jumping even higher up, just making it high enough to be on the level of the now falling Fire type, and rushed the gravity a bit as Lycanroc slammed his paws into the body of the marowak, launching the Pokemon down into the ground, causing a massive wave of dust to pour out from the impact zone.

As the dust settled, I looked on as Lycanroc landed back on the ground kicking up some more dust, a little rough but he managed. Looking past him, I watched as my opponent returned the Alolan marowak, when it was clear that they wouldn't be getting back up. As the next pokeball was tossed into the air, I was curious as I looked at the banette on the ruined ground of the battle field. Though that was interrupted as my opponent called out.

"Shadow Ball!" The Pokemon was fast, much faster than I thought they would be, considering from memory the only high natural stat they have is attack while speed was the worst, though that information didn't help me any as the Shadow Ball slammed into my Pokemon before I could call out to him, but after the fact I was more than fine with calling out.

"Earth Power!" This time though, the Ghost seemed to just slip away right before the explosion could go off, great they could Shadow Sneak. I looked around the field as I scanned around for a few moments, as I frowned to myself. I couldn't find them, from all the dips from the holes in the ground and all the spikes of earth that littered the field their was too many obstructions to find them. So I would have to wait, but that didn't mean I was going to waste the time I had, after all, I didn't have to find the Pokemon myself.

"Iron Defense to max, then Odor Sleuth!" His body glowed even brighter before cooling down, he perked his nose upwards as he smelled around the area for a moment, before I heard a faint growl under his breath, letting me know he found the Ghost without being to obvious about it. As I was the only one that could hear the super faint sound of his growl as I called out.

"Earth Power then Stone Edge!" He slammed his foot into the ground, as the ground in a particularly far part of the battle field exploded, shooting out of the ground the banette was launched backwards, when Lycanroc slammed his paw on the ground as a massive spike shot up slamming into the Ghost type throwing them backwards.

"Shadow Ball" The Pokemon, instead of slamming into the ground instead went through it, and after a second popped back up and threw a Shadow Ball at my Wolf, as I tried to call out to him, I was taken by surprise as before the attack could even get a foot away, the banette suddenly was at the other side of Lycanroc and shot off another Shadow Ball, then moved again, and shot another, then another, then, another, by the time the first Shadow Ball was about to connect their was over fifteen coming at him in a circle.

"Protect!" The move surrounded my Wolf, as a massive explosion rang out as over a dozen attacks slammed into his shield. No matter what it said in the games, Protect wasn't a Normal type move, it was one of the very few in existences in this world that didn't have a type. Which meant that each hit against Lycanroc's protection was draining more and more of his energy.

It wasn't just the initial attacks either, this Ghost type some how has apparently near unlimited energy themself, as over the next twenty seconds over forty more Shadow Balls slammed into his Protect. He couldn't keep it up for much later, out of everyone the only one on the team who had more trouble with Protect was Charizard. I sighed as I focused my attention on the almost clear pattern the banette was following, before biting the bullet as I called out.

"Left! Outrage!" His reaction was instant as he dashed out of the Protect almost before it even got the chance to drop fulling as Dragon type energy rushed around his form as he charged to his left, slamming into the banette, taking a good six or so attacks before he made contact, that's when the Ghost almost slipped away, I say almost because I've just spent the twenty seconds studying the shadow pattern the very fast Ghost type had.

"To your right!" I had to hope he could hear me properly from inside his attack and mind as he spun on his heel and dashed forwards at the Ghost once more, who tried and failed to escape into their shadow as they were ran into my Lycanroc, being thrown around as I called out where they would be heading every single time they tried to escape into a shadow.

As I watched on, Lycanroc seemed to be getting a hang of where to head next, as I watched the banette, who at this point could barely stand, it was then that I noticed a faint purple light surrounding the Pokemon, something was wrong. Looking over towards Agatha for the split second I allowed myself to, I saw she was grinning. No, no, no NO NO.

"STOP!" With that my calm snapped, because I could tell it was to late, Lycanroc was only a foot away from the Ghost, no where near enough space to slow down his momentum as I listened to the old woman's voice as she called out, the exact second before my Wolf slammed his Dragon type energy covered form into the Ghost body.

"Destiny Bond!" I let out a breath as I watched as both Pokemon on the field slumped over unconscious. Frowning I sighed as I reached up and returned my last Pokemon, looking up at her, as she seemed to be waiting for something, I shook my head before turning and walking out of the stadium, ignoring the look on her face as she realized that she just defeated my last team member, in the most infuriating way possible.

* * *

**He lost. I wonder how many people think he was going to go all the way, it certainly seemed like he wasn't going to lose, that destiny bond was a dirty trick that even I feel a little bad about. And I'm the one who made it happen. When I started this story, I wanted the Si, Kyu, to be just ridiculously strong, I mean unrealistically strong to a stupid degree, but I didn't want him to win. Why? Because plot, and it is one of the few key points I still have to do. That's how I write, I map out about five to six concepts that I want to use and I write a story around it. This was one of them. Anyway, I leave you all to read what most of you assumed would be the battle against Lance, See ya.**


	64. Lance

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

I sighed once more from the lounge of the Pokemon Center, I had been doing that a lot, more than I would like. But I was to emotionally taxed at the moment so I was just defaulting to whatever was easiest to just vent some stuff. Right now from what I understood, my emotional spectrum was all over the place, I was so angry at how hurt my family had gotten during the battle, but I was also disappointed that my team and I lost so close to the end.

Well, personally, I didn't mind that much, the only purpose in challenging those four was to get a good and proper battle, I knew that going in that their was a possibility that I would lose, I figured it to be about seventy-thirty in my favor before the battle, but afterwards I'm pretty sure it was much close to fifty-fifty, with the scales being tipped in favor of the four elites, which hurt my pride, but I already knew from winning the luague my ego would have inflated some, no matter what I would try to do to curb it.

Still this was all not mentioning my own personal guilt once again going back to how much my family had gotten hurt. I don't like feeling guilty, it's one of the few emotions I have so little experience in that it just hurts feeling it, no way to try and block it out any. So I just sighed again, because I'm unoriginal, as I placed a hand over the lower part of my head, covering my mouth up as I looked over towards the sliding doors that lead to the ER, the sigh above it was lit, showing that my team was still in process of being healed.

I think almost uncomfortable knowing that the pokeballs that were always on my person wasn't with me, not even on my person, it had been months, close to eight, if my math was right since I've been without at least one of my Pokemon with me. So all I could do was stare at the door and wait, it had already been about forty minutes but from what I had been told from the nurse, it could take anywhere from at least four hours to at worst two days, before everyone was fully recovered.

Which just made me feel worse about the entire thing, so in summary, at the moment I was a build up of a bunch of emotions and I'm not the best at dealing and understanding those. Side effect of being emotional stunted in the few emotions I was currently feeling guilt, and regret being the top two, sure I could recognize the emotion and the cause but I didn't know how to use that to get me out of my runt. I was going to sigh again but my internal problems were interrupted as I hear a voice.

"Hey kid, I thought I would find you here, I got to say I'm impressed. You've gotten closer to battling me than the winners of the last seven Indigo Leagues and most of those were veterans at being a trainer" I just gave a half nod, not really listening as much as I probably should have to the regional champion, who seemed to notice my downtrodden expression, which just showed how out of it I was, if I couldn't even keep my face neutral.

"Are you upset that you didn't win? It's nothing to be a shamed about, you did amazing, better than anyone could have expected you to do. If I was in your shoes I would be through the roof in excitement" I felt something buckle inside me at that, as I felt myself react on near instinct as I snapped at the champion, it was a small one thankfully, though I still barely held back from saying anything worse than what was already coming out of my mouth.

"Why the hell should I be happy? My team is in the ER right now" I didn't like the coldness that was in my voice as I spoke, it was close to monotone just like how I sounded when I said anything else but now it just felt sharper, it brought up some uncomfortable memories, that I quickly shut down fast before it drug up anymore emotions to deal with.

"I can understand your concern but they'll be ok. This can't the the first time they've gotten hurt" He said that like it justified the fact that everyone of my Pokemon was currently being treated for serve exhaustion and almost complete body bruising for most of them. Turning to face him, just enough that he could see the left side of my face that wasn't covered from my hair falling with gravity and instead of saying any of the thoughts that I was having, was just snarky, falling back on a fake arrogance.

"I've been a trainer for a year, and in that time have become on par with the Elite Four and have become a League Champion. How often do you think I've had time to lose?" He seemed to become uncomfortable at that before shrugging and said.

"Well I know I got beaten plenty of time as a rookie getting beaten like it was nothing, it isn't anything you should be ashamed of, losing is a natural part of getting better" He still thinks I actually care about losing to his gang of trainers, sure I was a little disappointed, but that's just in the nature of anyone to want to win. But that's all it was.

"I don't care about my damn win-record, I don't give a damn that this is my second lost, it could be my five hundredth for all I care. But that doesn't change the fact that my family is currently in the hospital and I'm the one that put them there" That seemed to make him quite down, as I turned my eyes back to the door that lead to the ER, I could almost feel the shift in Lance's stance as he turned to look at the door as well, before fainting saying.

"You blame yourself for this?" It was stated as a question but I could hear it in his voice that it was already a formed conclusion for him, and it was probably correct, it would explain why I'm feeling like crap. I just let out a sigh as I, after a few seconds said.

"It's horrible, you know?" He didn't seem to understand what I was trying to get across, as I felt him look back over at me, so I said after another moment of consideration if I should even say anything, but in the end I wasn't going anywhere, and I had a feeling neither would he.

"It's the first time I've lost in a full team battle, the only other time was a one on one. But here? I had to watch as every single one of my family, the Pokemon I've spent the last year with, go down after pushing themselves to the absolute limit to the point where I'm sure that even moving for them at one point was painful for them. And I just had to ignore the clear pain their in and send out my next Pokemon just to watch it happen over and over again"

I was aware that he was looking at me in concern now, I didn't even have to check, I could practically feel the pity rolling off of him and I really wish he would just stop. Though he did seem to finally understand I didn't care about my lose, as he seemed to sigh, before pulling out a chair out from across of me and sat down, telling me.

"I'm sorry I didn't think of that, I can understand why you're so torn up about this now, but you shouldn't let this keep you down. After all, it would be horrible if such a talented Pokemon such as yourself stopped training" I could see what he was trying to do, and while I wasn't the most appreciative of the frankly blunt form of manipulation, I did understand where he was coming from, as I said.

"I'm not giving up on battling, of course not, my Team loves it and while it does have moments like these for me. I would never take away something they love doing. I just need to take a bit of a break for a while, go vacationing for a month or two, something like that I guess. But right now, I'm feeling way to much for my emotionally overtaxed mind to worry about all that right now" He nodded, at least that's what I think he did, as I was mostly guessing his reactions to my comments.

"Good, I hope you get everything sorted out then, though I am curious about what you're going to be doing next" I honestly wasn't sure, besides the base plan laid out I didn't ever get around to planning out my trip much, so I just shrugged my shoulders and said.

"No idea really, I do know I'm going to be heading to my home region, Unova, for a few months so I'll explore around their for a bit, but besides that. I have no clue as to what I'll be doing. Probably going to head to another region for a couple months, might do another League or something similar to let my team have some fun and get some proper battles in, but that's about it as fair as plans go"

He nodded at that, though once again that was mostly a guess, before he seemed to think on something, as he sat quietly in his chair for a bit. After a little while he stood up once more, seemingly coming to a decision as he told me.

"Well, I'm leaving for Jotho soon, so this is probably going to be the last time we'll see each other, at least for a long while. I wish you the best of luck Kyu, and I hope you'll get everything sorted out soon" And with that he turned and walked out of the Center. I didn't turn to watch as he left, but I did give him a 'Cya' as he walked out the sliding doors.

I held back my sigh as just continued on watching the door, waiting for that light on the sigh above the door to turn off, letting me know at least everyone had recovered. But I didn't have that luck as it still shone the same illuminated color that it's been since my Team got sent back their. God I was going to throw myself into a fit at this rate as I felt the wanting for that damn annoying bright light to just turn off, even when it didn't.

Really, a vacation was something it seems that I really do need right about now. Sighing to myself just one more time, I sat back in my chair a little, still looking at the doors, as I began to wonder about what kind of beaches Unova has.

* * *

**Finally done, bloody hell, all of this took forever to write, I mean a long time. This part was easily the fastest, because I have drained every single damn I could to get those battles done. It was so boring to write, I really hope that they turn out well, as I got tired of them about half way threw Lorelei's battle. Anyway, that's all I got, with this the League arc is official done. Anyway, See ya.**


	65. Unova

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

I did my best to tune out the sounds of whining kids, as I looked out of the small window to my right. It might be because I've gotten use to being yo high up in the air with Pidgeot, but looking down at the ground from my seat in the plane didn't give me that weird sense of scale, that if something happened all the way up here then I would be so very dead.

Actually that might be the reason why my overly paranoid self wasn't worried about the plane crashing, because I'm like sixty percent sure I could survive the plane blowing up as long as I'm at the point of the explosion. As from their Pidgeot would save me before I would go splat against whatever was below me. It might not be the most healthy way to combat whatever was remaining of my old fear of heights, but it works.

Speaking of my Bird, I sighed as I looked away from the window and sat back against the slightly uncomfortable seat as I thought about my Pokemon. I was back at the spot I seemed to keep coming back to in the forest near the plateau. It was a full day after the battle, when I sent them all out, I sighed to myself as they all appeared and looked at each other before at me, waiting for me to give them the verdict.

It hurt to see the hopeful looks in each of their eyes, as I looked at each one at least once, before slowly giving them a shake of the head. I hurt even worse as I looked at the sad and disappointed look that appeared on each and everyone one of their faces. It was completely fair for them to be disappointed in me, looking at them all, I let them look at each other letting them comprehend the information I gave them.

After a few moments, Luxray slowly walked up to be in front of the group looking down at the ground. Watching as my Son approached, I knelled down onto his height level, as he got closer, confused as to what he was doing. That's when he sat down, still looking at the ground, but now I could see his face. And is was filled with both disappointment and shame as he told me.

_"I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough Dad"_ I felt my face fall into an expression I'm sure looked crushed as I looked at him for a second, almost uncomprehending why we would ever think it would be his fault. Looking past his shoulder at the rest of the group, who now that he said it, still looked disappointed, but not at me, at themselves. I moved my eyes back to my Son before moving forwards and wrapped my arms around his body in a surprise hug, I felt him tense before relaxing as I spoke out for everyone to hear.

"I don't want I single one of you all to even think about being disappointed in yourself, you all did amazing. I couldn't asked for better, you all did more than enough" They did seem to think so but I did note that at least everyone seemed to be in a better mood, if by just a little. Time seemed to be what was needed for everyone here, losing just wasn't something we ever had to learn to deal with. It was a bit arrogant but it was true.

"Come on,chin up everyone, we did amazing all things considered, from what I've heard we have set six world records in the last three days. We did everything we set out to do, we won the Conference. Everything battle after that was you all blowing my expectations away, after all, I can say comfortably that we are one of the strongest teams in the world, and in Kanto their's only one person that could even think about winning"

That seemed to raise their spirits more, as I made sure each one of them understood just how much we've accomplished, and it was all true. I've set half a dozen world records all of which were age based, but that was to be expected, and even then didn't take away from the impact of what that means. Which was what I was showing them, stop focusing on the negatives and instead enjoy all their success.

Though I was aware of how hypocritical I was being, I could still the foreign emotions giving off a dull ache in my chest as I watched them all get excited out the records they helped me set. I really didn't deserve them, I'll be the first to admit, I'm not a good person, while I wouldn't consider myself a bad one either I knew myself and my faults, I'm selfish, greedy, and nearly blind to the problems of those around me, and even when I do find out about them, I hardly ever care enough to help, unless it's out of personal interest.

Like I said, I'm aware of myself, which means I'm aware that the Pokemon that surrounded me were so much better, I didn't let that effect me though. I wasn't sure I deserved their support but they were giving it, and it would hurt so much more if I didn't accept. Like I said, I'm selfish, though, as I stared at my family as they got to talking with each other, I wondered if maybe I might be getting a little better.

Shaking my head as I zoned back into what was happening around me, I looked away from the plane's window and instead looked upwards as over the speaker I listened to the captain letting everyone know that we would be arriving in about ten minutes. Good, even in a flash back I've had to listen to too many kids crying or whining around me for me to be in the best mood at the moment. This is the reason I hate air travel.

* * *

Getting off the plane wasn't that bad, as I already had everything on me in my bag so no need to run around trying to find my luggage. Stepping out into the open air after walking out of the airport, I looked around for a few seconds, mostly to get a sense of direction, form the map I had to head to the left of the front of the airport. Turning in the correct direction, I began to walk while listening to the sounds of people getting in and out of cars.

Walking along the side of the road, I waited while watching as a few cars went by before reaching up and grabbed the second pokeball off and tossed it into the air. Grabbing it as Pidgeot appeared in front of me, I gave him a smile as I gave him a pat on the head before asking him.

"Hey, do you mind giving me a ride to the town nearby?" He just gave me a nod while seeming confused as to why I would feel the need to ask when I would already know his answer, so I gave him a grateful smile, before jumping up some to stand on his back. Adjusting my feet a little, I gave my Bird the ok as he flapped his wings and just like that I was back in the air, but this time I was comfortable as I directed Pidgeot to my home town.

Home town, that was weird to think about, not to mention would led to more than a few problems if questioned to hard on it. I've spent my time on the plane mostly looking up the Unova region and a lot of research on Nuvema Town, so I wouldn't be caught flat footed. Though I wouldn't have that much time to really think on the information I've very recently gained as I could already see the town coming up fast.

Which didn't make the most sense, I mean after all the town was a few miles away, looking down at Pidgeot I noted he was flying much faster than he needed to. Their wasn't any sign of Agility or Tailwind being used, I would recognize it. So he wasn't doing it on purpose, which means he's deep in thought, it's his version of doing something to simulate thoughtfulness like how some people, myself included, tap their feet or fingers against something while thinking.

I wonder what he's thinking about then. Shaking my head to shake away the thoughts I decided that it wasn't my business what he was thinking about. Still I reached down and gave him a pat on the head to get his attention.

"There's were we are going" I pointed out towards one of the bigger buildings that I recognized as Juniper's lab. He nodded as I could almost feel the sudden deceleration as we began to drift downwards towards the front of the lab. Landing down on the ground, I gave him another nod, and thought about returning him but instead told my Bird.

"You can go flying around for a bit, but make sure you have this building in your sights ok. I don't want you to get lost" He nodded as he seemed a little excited as he has mostly flown around in forest recently so the clear sky would be nice as he shot up in the air kicking up some dust, but I just ignored that as he flew around in the air for a bit before climbing high enough that he was just a smaller speck in the air.

Turning away from my Pokemon, I looked over towards the two doors in front of me. Walking towards the doors, as they slide away to part for me, I stepped inside. Looking around for a moment, before walking towards someone who seemed to be an assistant at the front desk. It took a moment for the man in the lab coat to notice me, but when he did, I noted his eyes widen in what I'm pretty sure was recognition. Oh joy, he knows who I am, I forced myself to not grimace as instead I gave him a smile as I asked.

"Hello there, I'm here to speak with the Professor. Is she here?" I got a blank look for a moment before he smiled and told me.

"Of course she is Kyu, you know how she is, I don't think she has left in the last two days. It reminds me of when you came here and locked yourself in her library because you didn't want to leave" Oh, so he did know me not of me, doesn't help that I've never seen this man before much less whatever he was talking about, so I just huffed and turned to make my way past the desk, were I was hoping the main lab was.

Thankfully I was proven right as I walked into a big room, looking around the room for a moment, I found who I was looking for, slightly slumped over her desk trying to stay awake.

"You ok there Professor?" Her back snapped straight from my surprise, as she spun in her chair to see who said that. When her eyes fell on me, I plastered a grin on my face as she stood up with a big smile on her face as she stepped forwards to greet me.

"Kyu! Good to see you kid, I got to say you surprised me and everyone in town with those battles of yours. I almost couldn't believe it when I saw you win, and I especially couldn't believe it when you beat three of Kanto's Elite Four" Great, so everyone knows about that, I might leave a little sooner than I thought I would, though i didn't let any of that show on my face as I gave her a nod before saying.

"Well, go big or go home, and I was already planning on coming home so I figured why not do both" She laughed at that with a shake of the head before looking over at whatever she was working on before I interrupted her mid passing out. Also looking over at the screen, I mildly confused as I saw the picture of a riolu pulled up with what seemed to be an x-ray of a leg. Stepping up besides her, I raised an eyebrow of confusion in her direct as I noted her saddened face, she also seemed to notice mine and explained.

"A riolu was recently taken in to my lab, her trainer accidentally caused a rock slide. The loyal Pokemon pushed her trainer out of the way but got one of her legs crushed. The trainer ran scared and left the poor Pokemon, someone brought her in three days ago, from the state she was in, she was probably out their for a good five days" I frowned at that as I felt a familiar anger get pulled up, as I took a closer look at the x-ray. The leg was messed up horrible now that I was looking at it.

"That's horrible" The Professor nodded with a sad sigh, but suddenly jerked her head up and looked over at the clock that was also sitting on her desk before making a panicked sound.

"I forgot, I got to go get the starters ready! We have two new trainers coming in, in a few hours!" With that see turned and ran out of her lab in a panicked hurry. Shaking my head at her back as I watched her leave, I turned back to the computer screen before making my way to leave the lab, after all, I might as well help. It would be interesting to see the starters that I could have gotten instead of my son.

Walking out of the lab, I might have gotten lost along the way as I found myself sitting in an outside courtyard area looking around as a few pidove flew around from the few trees that were planted around the area. I was planning on getting up and looking around some more but I was more comfortable just sitting on the bench I had found and watch as the Flying types moved around. Though that was interrupted as I heard a female voice say from behind me.

_"I don't like you"_ Looking over my shoulder to see who said that with a raised eyebrow, which didn't lower any as I watched as a riolu slowly limp forwards towards the bench looking at me with distrust.

* * *

**I'm at a stand still, I still want to write this story, I have so many ideas to still use but I need a bit of a break because I have written a little less than two hundred thousand words in less than two months. So as it is a little sad to say, don't expect daily posts for a while, because if I don't slow down some what I'm going to start pushing myself into burn out territory. Anyway, See ya.**


	66. Conversations at the Lab

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

I looked over the riolu for a moment before shrugging after giving her an amused smile and asked.

"Any particular reason?" She just huffed before sitting down next to me, something I'm sure was because of her leg hurting and not her wanting to be close to me. But after a second she answered.

_"Your a massive contradictory"_ I'm not sure what that means, or if that was suppose to be insightful. Giving her a confused look she looked like I was stupid before telling me.

_"You look human but your not. Your a trainer but your a Pokemon. You seem to act nice but you aren't. You manipulate others but you hardly lie. Your young but you feel so old. You have an aura of superiority but you truly don't care about being better than anyone. You don't make sense"_ Oh yeah, she and her specie are empaths, that's kind of weird.

"Ok, that's fair, I don't make sense. But I don't see why that means you don't like me" She just shrugged like she didn't really understand it herself, but wasn't explaining on it any farther. I wonder if it's discrimination if the reason why she doesn't like me is because I'm a Dark type, probably is. Yawning to myself suddenly, I was rather forcefully reminded that I haven't slept a little longer than I would have liked.

Riolu looked at me when I did that, seeming annoyed by the sound, but after a moment the confused look that I just noted after his expressed shifted was back. She seemed to struggle on something for a second before looking back over towards me and asked.

_"Why don't you feel pity? Everyone else does"_ Really? I was kind of hoping that it would be something more interesting.

"Do you want to be pitied?" She shook her head almost violently at that, so it seems that we have something in common then, before telling me.

_"Of course not, its so annoying, but it's expected, which makes me wonder why you don't do so as well"_ I don't get it, if she doesn't like the attention and pity, which I can understand, why does she care why I don't care. I would just be glad someone isn't pitying me.

"So I? You won't appreciate or like it, and from what I've seen from the X-ray you've done, my pity isn't anything that is going to help any. So why bother" She frowned at that for a moment before telling me.

_"You're a sociopath aren't you, that's the reason why I don't like you"_ Now that wasn't expected, and kind of hurtful, if I cared. Honestly why does everyone assume that, though to be fair it is really close, but still it's what everyone jumps at.

"No I'm not a sociopath, though I'll admit I've been shown to show a few characteristics of one, namely lack of empathy, remorse, and to be fair I am a bit manipulative, but not enough to make me a sociopath" She didn't seem convinced but I wasn't lying and I knew she could sense if I was or not. Really, I didn't care but I've been told that to many times for it to not be a little annoying at this point, honestly, I'm not emotional so I must have ASPD.

_"I still don't like you"_ I rolled my eyes at that.

"Yeah, you said that, are you going to give me another list as to why. Or are you done repeating yourself" So what if I was a bit snarky, I tried being nice and that didn't seem to effect her feelings about me. She just huffed before punching me in the side. I just gritted my teeth to make no sound come through, even though it bloody hurt.

"Really? Well if your so set on not repeating yourself then, I'll be quite surprised if you hit me again" She seemed tempted, but I caught her in a trap. If she punched me it would show that she wasn't one to hold her word, on the other hand if she didn't punch me it shows that I can easily one up her with words, which was just another win for me. After a moment she crossed her arms and pouted, I gave a small smirk a held back a small laugh as I saw this.

After a few moments I heard some foot steps approach from behind me, turning to look over my shoulder to see who there. I watched as Juniper walked up to the two of us, seemed to get the starters ready and had realized that she left me, if the almost embarrassed look on her face was only to go by. As she got close she looked between the two of us and grinned before saying.

"It seems the two of you have met, I hope your getting along" Riolu snorted at that as I told the Professor who looked confused by the Pokemon's reaction to her words.

"She hates me apparently. Anyway, did you want something Professor?" She looked at Riolu for a moment before shaking her head, probably deciding she'll ask about it later, and instead turned to me and told me.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you would like to meet the starter Pokemon, and I think the new trainers would also like to meet you as well" I wouldn't mind meeting the starters, I've already said that, at least to myself, but the trainers on the other hand. Well there isn't a reason not to, at least one that was viable, so I stood up, letting the Fighting type have the bench to herself as I said.

"Sure, lead the way" She nodded, giving one last look to Riolu, which I could almost palpable see the pity in the look. Dear god I would punch someone if they gave me that kind of look. Riolu just turned away the Professor to probably not have to control the grimace that was probably appearing on her face. Afterwards though, the Professor turned and made her way out of the small court, leading me back to the front of the lab.

Looking around, I saw a cart with two Pokedexs and three pokeballs resting on the top, with ten underneath that were empty. Juniper made her way over and was about to send out the three Pokemon in the pokeballs, but right as she picked up the one on the left. The sliding doors behind us opened up, looking over my shoulders, I watched as two kids walked in, with very excited looks on their faces, from the way their legs were tense they were trying hard to not start running up to the two of us when they saw the cart besides me.

"Ah, Tristan, Anna, welcome. I wasn't expecting you two for at least another ten or so minutes. But I guess theirs not time like the present" They both looked slightly embarrassed at being called out on their eagerness, as they both looked at the pokeballs on the cart. That's when Juniper went tossed each pokeball out sending each Pokemon inside while giving introductions.

"So then, have you come to a conclusion you two?" They both looked at the starters for a moment, which was understandable, I was doing so as well, but that was mostly because of the nostalgia value of looking at the three in front of me, I remember getting this game and choosing tepig. I had no idea what I was doing and ended up with a level one hundred emboar, the sword trio and Zekrom, that was interesting. That's when the male of the two asked.

"Wait, just us? I thought this guy was also new, and getting a starter" I raised an eyebrow at him, while Juniper laughed at the question, as to her it probably was funny that a Champion was being mistaken for a new trainer. Which to be fair would be funny, if it didn't undermined every notion of how I perceive myself. After a moment, once the Professor calmed down she said.

"No, Kyu isn't here to get his starter, he got his a little over a year ago and he's actually already a very skilled trainer" Really a little over a year ago, I wonder if I'm thirteen yet. I really need to get some kind of calendar one of these days. Though I ignored those thoughts as the two new trainer in front of me looked at me in a mix of embarrassment at getting that wrong and probably wondering what I picked.

"Well, now that you both know that, which starter will you choose" That snapped them back at the topic at hand, as they both looked over towards the starters again. The three of them all looked tense hoping that they would be chosen, though some showed it more than others, as tepig looked ready to run around in circles in excitement, snivy looked more ready to take a nap on the outside but was clearly also tense in suspense, and oshawott looked ready to pass out.

After a second, Tristan, if I heard right, walked forwards and knelt down in front of tepig while Anna mirrored him with oshawott. I kind of felt bad for the snivy as they frowned and looked down at the ground in annoyance at not getting picked. The Professor then walked forwards and gave them everything they needed, their pokedex, empty pokeballs, and most importantly their starter's pokeball. Once they were all set I watched as they exchanged a glance, and after a moment they both grinned before turning to me and said,

"We challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" They must know each other pretty well to be that in sync with the other. So as I looked at their hopeful eyes as they waited for my answer I bluntly said.

"No" The Professor laughed again at my blunt response, while the two kids in front of me seemed to have a varied reaction. The girl, Anna, looked slightly disappointing but didn't raise but of a fuss about it while Tristan looked a lot more annoyed as he asked.

"Why not!?" I just gave him an raised eyebrow at that, making him duck his head, something I'm very good at is making people feel stupid for asking completely normal and usually fair questions.

"I'm taking a break from battles for the time being, plus it wouldn't be fair if your first battles was against someone you don't have a chance at winning with" I thought that my reasons were fair, but he seemed to take that as an insult as he said.

"So what you just think you're to good for a battle with us!" Bloody loud mouth, honestly I have over a year of experience on him and he literally just got his first Pokemon, that alone shoudl be enough for him to figure out that I'm being nice. Still if he was going to be rude then I don't see why I can't do the same, at least at a lower volume.

"If you want the truth, yes. If I battled you it would be under five seconds at best. So acting like you're a master already, you've only been a trainer for three minutes" He blushed at that, as he tried to come up with a comeback, but I didn't wait for him to come up with one as I turned to the Professor and told her.

"I'm going to head out for a bit, I'll see you in a little bit" She gave a nod, as I turned and made my way out of the building. Looking up at the sky, it took a moment for me to find him, but when I did I called out to get his attention. Thankfully he heard me as Pidgeot swooped downwards and landed in front of me. Giving him a stroke down the base of his neck, I told him.

"I'm going to go for a walk for a bit, you can either fly above me or stick around here, but I just wanted you two know where I was" He seemed to debate it for a second and by seconds I mean he only took a second before telling me.

_"I'll stick with Trainer"_ I gave him a nod, as I saw the familiar over protectiveness that he shared with my entire team. Turning away from him and began to walk down the road as I listened to his wings beat against the road as he pushed up into the air. I didn't really need to leave but I just wanted to explore around, I mean I was sitting on a plane for a few hours and I already checked in at the lab, so right now I wanted to just walk about for a bit.

* * *

**I wrote something in this chapter that I figured why not talk about, fair warning this will probably get...I would say rant-ful. A word has come up in the last few chapters, sociopath, I'm not one needless to say. But I've been near diagnosed as one for most of my teenage years and onward with Anti-Social Personality Disorder, otherwise known as sociopathic tendencies. I'm sure those that have read about this mental disorder aren't to surprised, I've written repeatedly in this story that I don't understand emotions well, I have a low capacity for emotions and have hardly ever experience guilt, regret and the like. But that's not why I'm putting this here. I'm going to talk about why I dislike the idea of someone calling me as such, at least someone that I don't know, as I've mentioned before that a joke my friend make is calling me a sociopath, I think is was around the time Kyu caught Mismagius. Anyway back to the point, people make such a big deal about being sociopaths and when some people here about this little fact about me and use it as a bases for my persoanlity, well the fact of the matter is, I personally hate it.**

**I highly dislike any singular thing that can be used to label someone in one word, I straight up hate people who choose to do that. I'm gay, and I have never thought of it as something other than what it is, I like men, nothing more nothing less. Nothing about me, at least from what I've been told, makes it seem that I'm gay, because I don't care about fitting into a label other than the bare minimum of what it means. But some people make that what they are, their the 'gay friend' or whatever, and I hate that. I don't like the idea that a person's only quality is something that shouldn't matter. I like to think that people are more complex than that, so I find it that the people who choose to rid themselves of that uniqueness by acting like some stupid stereotype. So I find it rude and close to insulting, at least personally, when people find out about my related traits to a bloody mental disorder as they now know exactly who I am. Which is why Kyu reacted the way he did to Riolu when she called him one.**

**This got weirdly deep into my thought process about individuality for just a side comment that I tossed in without really thinking on it till about three lines later, and I honestly didn't mean for it to be so long in explaining but I did say I would rant, and I can't be bothered to erase if and write something else in it's place, so it's staying. So, See ya.**


	67. Careful Conversation, Uncaring Argument

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

It had been a few days and I was currently in the lab still, helping out Juniper with a side-project of hers which involved commutation between Pokemon. Needless to say as I could 'understand' Pokemon, I was here to confirm if what she thought the Pokemon was saying was correct. I'm just glad that's all she knew about my sort-of-secret, otherwise I believe I wouldn't escape this place until I answered at least a couple hundred questions.

And even then I would probably be tracked down and dragged back to the lab for at least another three rounds of questioning. While it was interesting to know that apparently my apparent mastery over language was very well known in town and even a few of the Professor's friends. Which was a little concerning that I was a little more known in this region than I already thought I would be.

Anyway, back on the topic at hand, the Professor was currently letting out the Pokemon that were used in her test back out to the back of the lab where a ranch was located. It wasn't as interesting as one might think it was, all I did was listen and then translate what the two speakers were saying. So I was a little glad when the last sawsbuck was led back outside. As the Professor walked back into the lab though, I started the conversation that I was meaning to get around to.

"Hey Professor, a few months back you said that you could only approve a trainer with over a years experience at training to carry more than the limit of six Pokemon" She looked over at me, then up at the roof as she crossed her arms, seemingly in thought trying to recall what I was talking about. Which was fair, if I remember right she had pulled an all nighter when I called her. After a second, she snapped her finger as sh said.

"Oh yeah! I remember that, you sent over that empty pokeball that I had to manually register. So I guess you're asking if you qualify now?" I gave her a nod, which seem used to let a look of thoughtfulness to come over her face for a few moments before nodding to herself as to confirm whatever decision she had come to make. I didn't have to wait for long in suspense as to what her decision was, as she turned her focus back to me as she said.

"I don't see why not...Actually wait here for a moment, after all if you're going to be getting a seventh Pokemon sooner or later, then I think it would be nice if you could actually get a proper Unovan starter" With that she walked out of the room, tilting my head to the side as I watched her speed-walk down the corridor. I was given way to many context clues to not figure out what she had in mind but that didn't mean it didn't surprise me.

As she walked back into the small side room of the lab, I reached my hand out and caught the pokeball that she had tossed be. Looking at the non-primed ball in my hand, I noted the Grass type symbol, in the form of a leaf, on the ball telling me which of the three possible starters was in the ball in my hand. I looked up at the Professor and raised an eyebrow, after all I didn't understand why she was giving them to me. After a seconds she just shrugged before saying.

"I never did give you a gift for, well, any of the dozens of accomplishments you've achieved in the last year. Mostly just slipped my mind I guess but this is as good as anything" Huh, I wasn't expecting that, I'm not the best at predicting behavior or actions, and I haven't known this person for that long but a present is pretty unexpected. Still none of that really mattered, I looked down at my occupied hand and thought on it for a few moments, and after a moment I said.

"Alright then" She nodded before turning while telling me she was going to assign the Pokemon to my register and extend my carry limit. As she left, I gave the ball another look as I wondered about the type of Pokemon that was now apart of my team. I still wasn't sure about if I would regret taking them, I've had the six of my team for over five months now since I've gotten another Pokemon. I just hope everyone would get along, so with that I primed the ball and sent the Pokemon out.

As the grass snake Pokemon appeared in front of me, I looked down and then knelt down as well, to be on the Pokemon's level. I gave the Grass type a small smile, which I noted Snivy examined with an almost careful deliberation before nodding to me. They were careful, very much so, though that didn't stop me from picking up the faint look in their eyes, they were excited, after all they thought no one would be training them until at best the next new trainer came. Though they were very good a hiding it.

"Hello there Snivy" They looked at me for a few seconds, judging my words against whatever information base they had to compare, using that they responded with.

_"I'm fine Chief"_ A bit lackluster for the amount of thinking he used to come to that wording but I didn't bother thinking anymore with that. It was just something I could tell would be apart of who he was, I was more curious about the probability of a different title being used for him to address me by. Also, Chief? I could understand Mismagius calling me Captain, it suited her type of madness, but Chief, while I didn't know much about this Grass type yet, it didn't match as well, whatever I'm over thinking.

"That's good, fine is only one step away from being happy. Still nonetheless, I hope you enjoy being on my team, though fair warning you're going to have to work pretty hard to get catch up with the rest of the team. Of course that is if you want to battle in the first place, if you don't then well that's more than fine" His eyes widened slightly, showing his surprise at my comment which was fine.

I already knew he would have that reaction, I could see it would happen, he was a very careful Pokemon, I could already see the thoughts going through his head about why I would say that, when he was probably aware of me to some degree if his already knowing I would be his trainer would be any indication, Juniper would have said something about me to him, so he would know my team only battles.

_"Why would you allow that Chief?"_ Allow? I don't like that wording, it implies a lot of things about before myself, and the type of thought process that went through the Pokemon in front of me. Still, I didn't let that effect me for the time being, I've met other people who were just as careful if not more so without some kind of trauma in their past.

"Why wouldn't I? You're on my team but you're also you're own Pokemon. If you don't want to battle, then you won't, simple as that. You're already going to be traveling around with me, it wouldn't be fair to control what you'll be doing on these travels. So just tell me and I'll do my best to help you with it during our walk about of Unova while we're here" He looked at me for a few moments with a considering look before saying.

_"I don't know what I would like to do" _I just gave a nod to that not looking particularly surprised, as he didn't seem one to battle, he didn't have the same energy or eagerness for battling that I've seen in the others so he wouldn't have a immediate affinity for battling which he would have told me so I could help train him. Though he could change his mind later, but that was for, like stated, for later as I told him.

"That's fine, Lycanroc wasn't sure about what to do for a while either, so no shame in taking your time in deciding what you want to do" He seemed to think on my words for a moment, probably making a note to ask my team about that later when he meets them. Distrust is never something I like dealing with, it's always a headache tiptoeing around topics, choosing words carefully to not add pressure or stress to someone so they can open themself up to you.

Though I've hardly ever done this for someone I've liked or wanted to get along with, so this was a bit more interesting and I was being a bit more careful than I would normally be, as careful as Snivy himself I reckon, but thankfully I don't have to do most of the work. I'm sure I just have to let my family be themselves and he'll come around sooner or later and understand that he doesn't have to be so guarded around me.

Still, that was to be worked on later, as I slowly stood up, as I looked around for a moment before saying to the snake, who was looking up at me.

"I'll be staying around here for maybe another day before heading out. If you want, I can leave you out so you can have one last look around the place for a bit and come and get you later. Otherwise, we'll be heading out now to a small patch of forest I found that I've enjoyed camping out at" He seemed to consider it for a moment before telling me his decision.

"I would like to stay around here until you plan on leaving" I nodded as I gave a good bye as I turned and began to make my way out of the lab. After all, I did need to get back to the place where I have been camping out, otherwise my team is going to get antsy wondering why I've been gone for so long when I said I would at most only take an hour or two, and considering Juniper held me up for another thirty minutes of experimenting, well I should make sure they haven't destroyed anything yet.

I would have stayed at my parents house, but I only had to take two steps inside my 'house' before immediately turning and walking out, I didn't not want to stay in a house that had basic Pokemon breeding anatomy on the wall. I already knew they were Pokemon breeders, which in itself was bad enough to know, but the living room, well, it was like walking into a really and I mean really disturbed Sex Ed teacher's classroom, expect even worse because I'm still not mentally use to half the things my body now considers as normal.

Needless to say, I now saw my parents, and to a lesser extent myself because some of the revelations I learned about myself when I saw a few of the more weirder poster on the wall, in a much more horrific light, and I wasn't ok with that at all, so to the forest it was, plus it's not like my parents could say anything, after all they were still in Kanto. Apparently they had decided that, that trip to Cinnabar was to tempting to pass up, so I went back to Unova without them.

Anyway, moving past that mentally scarring memory, I continued on towards the place I had been camping out at.

* * *

Thankfully the forest was still intact, which was a good sign, as last I heard from my Son, was that he was planning on playing tag and wanted to get everyone involved. I thought about telling them not to, but decided against it after some consideration, they were a bit cooped up and because of how use to training they've become over the last year or so, there was a lot of pent up energy everyone wanted to get out of their system.

Though, that might have been something I should have used as a reason for them to not play tag, as they could probably level the entire forest and the town itself with energy to spare if the six of them weren't careful. Still, like I said, as I stepped into the clearing, were I had been camping out, the only tells of there being a game that was played was three particular trees that seemed to be missing.

I smirked as I got a look at Luxray as he walked up to me, he seemed confused by my expression as I made a gesture of dusting of my back. He twisted his neck to look at his own back and I could feel his embarrassment as we both looked at the wood chips and dust on his back that had been press into his fur. At least I knew how they moved the trees now.

"So what all have you all gotten up to, well besides the game you were starting when I left, I can see how that went" I could almost see the blush from under his dark fur as he tried to mutter to himself about they tried to be careful, but I heard anyway and laughed as quietly to myself as I could as he did his best to collect himself before telling me.

"Not much, we talked for a bit then some of the wild Pokemon from around here showed up and then we all played around for a bit then we all just waited around for a bit" I nodded as I gave him a pat on the head as I walked forwards with my Son walking forwards in pace with me. The team all had already noticed my presence as they moved forwards to greet me as I said to them all.

"I know everyone is feeling a little cooped up, so I just wanted everyone to know that we're going to be heading out tomorrow. And that we'll be having a new companion coming along with us" The reaction was instant, with them getting excited with the idea of getting back on the road, and then even more excited by the idea of a new teammate. I could see everyone was thinking about who this new Pokemon would be and what they would be like so I let them know.

"They aren't with us yet. We'll pick him up tomorrow on our way out, so don't get to built up in suspense when you'll have to wait a bit before you met him" They seemed a little disappointed that they wouldn't get to know their new team member just yet but none of them seemed to raise much fuss over it, though Mismagius was pouting a little. Actually I wasn't sure I would be able to save Snivy from her...quirkiness I guess?

He didn't seem like randomness as a whole, at least from what I've gathered, and I can understand that, I'm way to paranoid in general to really appreciate it myself. But I've been around quirky for a long time, and my Ghost's particular brand for over a year. I've actually come to find it more assuming than anything at this point, but I doubt Snivy would see it the same. Well, if anything, it'll be interesting to see how that goes.

Still, I've got a day before I have to worry about it, and for right now, I'd rather mess with my team by teasing them about the fact that I already know who's going to be joining us. It'll be fun watching them guess and talk about it, I wonder if any of them will be able to guess the type of Pokemon Snivy is. Though my wonderment was interrupted as I listened to a small rustle from behind me.

Turning to look over my shoulder, I listened to the faint cuss of a familiar voice. It seems a limp doesn't help ones ability to sneak around, who knew. Turning my body to face the same direction as my face was pointed as I made my way forwards. As I got to where I could see her, I just raised an eyebrow as I looked on as Riolu glared at me while she was rubbing a pain that was coming from her bad leg.

"I feel like I should be more curious about both how you got out of the lab and how you found me, but I think that would be less interesting as to why you did either in the first place" She seemed to hold back a pout or maybe it was a growl, then again for all I knew she was holding herself back from jumping at me and trying to rip out my eyes, I don't know her well enough to tell which one of the three it was, but I'm pretty sure it was one of those three.

_"Why should I explain myself to you?"_ I raised another eyebrow at that before telling her.

"Maybe, and I do mean maybe, because it involves me" I haven't been able to really not have to cut back for awhile when just having a pointless argument with someone. After all, this is what this is, a pointless argument and we both knew it, well I suspect it at least, right now I'm about sixty percent sure as to why she was here.

"_Oh and what if I'm here for one of you team members? Or do you just naturally assume everything must revolve around you?"_ She's better than I thought she was, though this does make my total bump up to about eighty. And to be fair, I'm in a story starring myself, literally everything revolves around me, just not this version of me, though I won't say that of course.

"You were hiding, quite badly at that, if you wanted to talk with someone you wouldn't have hid in the first place. So maybe the world doesn't revolve around me but that doesn't mean that you aren't currently in my own little orbit, and I like knowing what goes on in it. So why are you here" She frowned at me before spitting out.

_"Taking a nice stroll through the forest, to bad you had to interrupt me, then again you're probably to stupid to notice the difference between walking and hiding, last time I checked those were two very different activities"_ And that makes a hundred, she's her because she wants to talk to someone without them feeling bad for her, and what better way to show that then by arguing.

"Really, I'm stupid? Last time I checked it usually isn't the genius that walks in the forest with a bad leg, certainly not the mark of genius for them to be on their own on top of that" She didn't even look offended that I was mocking both her being a cripple and her intelligence, instead she just got ruder.

_"Oh please, one leg down and I could still beat you into the ground. Besides what do you know about being a genius? After all you clearly aren't one, I mean you're to stupid to understand or even accept that you're an emotionless husk"_ Going for the emotional dysfunction, something she knows I don't like to be told but don't actually care to be offended with.

"Really we're still on whose's smarter? Because you're the one that's arguing with the trainer with a team twenty feet away from him that could level a large city to the ground by playing a game of tag without being extremely careful" I noted she was holding back a small smirk while I also noticed that my team was currently watching our exchange of words like it was a tennis game.

_"Fine moving past whose smarter, instead lets move back to the fact that you messed up my walk"_ I rolled my eyes as I could feel a small smile almost appear on my face before I stopped it from appearing, I had already mentioned who it had been far to long since I could just say whatever the hell I wanted and not have to worry about hurting someone's fragile feelings, so I'll admit to enjoying this as well.

"Yeahs sure, lets talk about who you think siting in a bush is the same as walking. I know both must require a lot of attention to do for you, but I do believe you've gotten them mixed up" As she opened her mouth again with another insult already heading my way, I let the grin slip out slightly, as I wondered how long she would be able to hold up before stopping, because I knew I wouldn't be the one that ended this, so far I was having a great time.

* * *

**I feel like people make the lucario line in Pokemon to noble and good to not some times have jerks come out from their species. After all, some of the most generous and and in general nicest people I've met have been rude, blunt and over all pricks in day to day life, but when you need them they can be the most understanding of all. Of course I'm not adding myself in that category, I'm a prick because of no other reason than I don't care. Anyway, See ya.**


	68. Back to traveling

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

I yawned to myself as I stepped into the lab as I looked around for a moment, I noted then promptly ignored the presence of the assistant behind the desk as I walked past down the hallway into the main part of the lab. I have no clue where Snivy would be, so right now I was mostly just looking around trying to find him while also seeing if I could find the Professor before I leave. Needless to say, with my luck, it took about twenty minutes before I found either of the two I was looking for, and it wasn't even the one I really wanted.

"Oh hi Kyu. I was wondering when you would show up. You're heading out today right?" I gave a nod, as we walked down a hallway, to where, from memory, a small side lab that was mostly used to scanning. As we walked into the room, I noted Riolu was laying down on a table and was getting, what seemed to be a X-ray.

"Yeah, I'm leaving today. I still don't have a solid plan, but I do know I'm going to be heading to Undella Town, and will probably be heading through all the main cities and towns on the way there" She hummed at that, she seemed to be thinking on that for a moment while she walked over to a console that was more than likely controlling the machine. After a moment she seemed to come to an answer to whatever she was thinking about before saying.

"That seems you'll be heading through Striaton City, I have a few friends that are working on a project over there. Would you mind stopping by and see if you can help? I think you would find it interesting" That sounds like something that happened in the games, wasn't it something to do with the dream yard? I think so, it's been a while since I've played either of the two versions.

"Sure, just tell me where it's located and I'll try and to remember to stop by" I accepted mostly out of curiosity than anything, though that didn't mean I would be spending much time there, after all, getting to Undella Town would take at a slow pace about two and a half months. I didn't really care about rushing there, as I was more focused on the travel itself rather than the destination, but I still didn't want to have to stay a week in a city because I said I would help.

"Thanks Kyu, I'll write down the address and give it to you before you go. I'm assuming that'll happen soon though. You're here to get your snivy right?" I just nodded though I wasn't the biggest fan of how she worded it. She pressed some buttons on the console in front of her for a few seconds before turning to me and said.

"He's in the garden, I'll catch up to you in a little bit to give you the address" Good, at least I didn't have to go back to wandering around to try and find him. Giving her a thankful smile, that was mostly faked, I turned and walked out of the small side part of the massive laboratory I was in, as I made my way over towards where I believe the garden was.

* * *

Looking around the place as I looked past vines, flowers, and other plants of the like, as I tried to see if I could locate the Grass type. At least that was the main purpose of my being here, though looking around the place, I was quite surprised at how impressive the garden was, it was bloody massive. Still, I ignored my curiosity to examine some of the plants that I've never seen and was pretty sure didn't actually exist, and instead kept my eyes open to try and find my newest Pokemon.

_"Chief? Is it time for us to leave?" _I stopped my walking, as I wondered if I would ever be the one to find them and not them finding me instead. Ignoring my thoughts on that, I turned and looked over in the direction that the voice had come from. Snivy was next to a plant that matched his scale color quite well, giving him a camouflaged background which is the reason I chose to believe why I didn't find him first.

"Yeah, we're heading out now. Though if you want to do anything before we leave you can, or are you good?" He seemed to think on it, well not what I actually asked, he seemed to be thinking on the implied intentions that if he wanted I would put my plans on hold without preamble. There wasn't anything behind what I said, but that wouldn't stop him, and I wasn't going to either, the sooner he realizes that I don't have a hidden agenda for something similar, the better.

_"No, I'm fine with leaving now"_ I gave him a nod and a smile, before waving him along as I turned started to make my way out of the large garden. I noted that he seemed to stay in place for a moment before it seemed to catch up to him that I was walking away as he quickly began to walk to catch up to me.

_"Chief? Are you not going to return me?"_ Oh? That's what that was about. I looked down at him for a moment, wondering how I should word my thoughts before shrugging, mostly to myself, and told him.

"If you want to stay in your ball then just tell me, but everyone on the team prefers to stay out and I prefer everyone being out anyway. Of course it's gotten a bit harder to work with now that everyone has evolved. While none of them are massive, I can only really have everyone out when on the road as in towns and cities it gets to the point where it's to crowded for them. Of course you don't have to follow that present notion if you don't want to, like I said just tell me and I'll return you until I stop for a break on the road"

He seemed to think on it for a little bit, desiccating what I said, which I didn't mind but I was coming to be aware that every time I tell him something he thinks it over for at least three seconds before answering, if he decides on battling, I'll have to help him break out of that habit, it wouldn't be good if he over thinks orders in a battle. Though that's for only a possible future, after all, he might not want to battle at all.

_"I would like to stay out if you're sure you don't mind" _I just gave him a smile and a nod as we continued on towards the outside of the lab, where I saw Juniper standing in front of the doors, still inside. As I approached she held out her hand to me, reaching forwards I grabbed the item that she was holding. Looking down at it, I folded the piece of paper up and slipped it into one of my jacket pockets and was about to say goodbye to the Professor when, a voice called out from behind me.

_"Wait"_ Turning my head to look behind me, I chose to not raise my eyebrow as I watched as Riolu walked up. She seemed torn on something, though she didn't seem to like either of her choices. After a second she finally said.

_"I'd like to come with you"_ I could almost feel the resistance her mouth gave to say those words, at least in such a polite way. Still, I looked over towards her and began to think on it, I mean, I didn't really have a reason as to why I wouldn't want her to come along. Though there are plenty of ways to argue why she shouldn't, I didn't actually care about those reasons, so after a moment just shrugged and said.

"Sure, I don't mind, though are you sure you'll be able to keep up?" It wasn't exactly meant to mock her for her bad leg, it was more of me teasing her on something else, but I could see how that could be taken differently, though, thankfully, she seemed to understand what I was actually referring to, as she just seemed to hold in a particularly interesting remark, before calmly saying.

_"Don't worry, I'm more than capable of keeping up" _Impressive, she still managed to insult me, by implying I was easy to keep pace with, while still acting polite. It's been awhile since I've seen some proper passive-aggressiveness, so I just gave a smile and turned to the Professor who seemed very confused, only being able to follow half the conversation.

"She's asking if she could come along with me. I wouldn't mind, but you're the one looking over her health so what do you think" Riolu was looking at Juniper with some clear tension in her form as she waited on the deliberation. After a second she finally said.

"I don't see why not, I mean I would prefer if she stayed to stay off that leg, which wouldn't be all that possible on the road, it isn't necessary, as the leg has healed as much as it can, but the choice is up to her if she decides to leave or not. Technically she is a wild Pokemon now that her trainer abandoned her" I noted Riolu winced at that, so it's still a sore point for her, well that would make sense.

"I'll sure that Luxray would be happy to help another of our group by carrying her around, he does it for most of the team already" That seemed to sway the Professor as after a moment she nodded with a sigh. Before giving me one last good bye, which I returned before turning and walking out of the sliding doors, with two new...Well Riolu isn't a team member, and I'm not really sure we'd be considered friends, maybe a travel companion?... I'll think on it later if I decide I still care.

Walking out onto the street, I watched with some interest as I watched as my team all reacted in their own ways to the two walking out with me. Most were mildly surprised to see Riolu, while the other half of their reaction was also their curiosity towards Snivy, who seemed to not really appreciate all the eyes on him, which I could sort of understand, I've never really cared about the attention but it never really bothers me that badly, he didn't to hold my level of apathy.

"I was only expecting Snivy to be joining us, please don't flood him with conversations he seems to be more on the quiet type, Vaporeon I'm actually hoping you can help him get adjusted as you two won't find conversation a necessity. While the other...well I'm pretty sure I just won her over with my amazing and charming personality" I got a nod from Vaporeon, which I gave a grateful smile back to her. Afterwards though, said smile tighten at the edges as Riolu punched my leg for my comment.

"Anyway we should get a move on, come on everyone" I got a cheer from most of them, while the two newer ones looked confused at the others reactions as I stepped up to the front of the group and began walking forwards. Listening to my two of the three flyers push up into the air while the third was already floating along, during which the foot steps of the others followed after me. Though I did notice something from the amount of foot falls.

"Snivy, you can get onto Luxray's back, if you want to, I would recommend it if you want to have that talk with Vaporeon like I mentioned before hand. As for you Riolu, you should just get onto my Son's back so I don't have to worry about you falling over"

I could almost feel the hesitation from Snivy but after a moment my Son stopped from what I figured him climbing on. While on the other hand, I didn't need nearly feeling to hear the huff from Riolu, but I could also hear a bit of confusion from the huff as well, which was soon cleared up as she asked.

_"Son?"_ Oh yeah they don't know about all that yet, which was the main reason I wanted Vaporeon to talk to the two of them get caught up with all the smaller things that go on or at least the relationships. So I just turned around, still walking, a skill I've spent a surprising amount of time getting really good at by learning to avoid things that I can't see from the faces of those I'm facing, but that doesn't have anything to do with what I was doing currently, though I did note Snivy looked very confused, oh right he doesn't know.

"Yeah, Son, adopted technically, before you get any ideas, still I raised him from his egg so who cares about that little fact" I grinned as I watched as Luxray duck his head, embarrassed at my words. Riolu looked like she didn't know how to rework whatever her view of me was now that she knew I'm a father. While Snivy just looked even more confused, so I turned to look at him, while moving slightly to the left as I watched Lycanroc suddenly look concerned at something to my right, while saying.

_"I'm a zoroark Snivy, meaning I am very good at making myself look like something else, though I didn't have much choice in that, I'm sure Vaporeon will explain in more detail in a little bit, but I didn't want you to stay out of the loop" _He just looked very confused, though I did note he suddenly had a look in his eye that I haven't seen yet in him, he was curious, as he turned to Vaporeon and asked what I meant.

* * *

**A few things I kind of want to talk about. Riolu is joining in on traveling, a few people have already talked about their views on her character though, I think it is a little clear what I'm doing here, but as it hasn't come up yet, I'm not mentioning anything for now, other than she isn't going to be battling, she has a horrible crippled leg that hurts to even stand on most of the time, just wanted to put that out there. Next, Snivy, I'm a blunt person, I also just happen to be very good at making my bluntness clever enough to usually talk my way into something or another, but with Snivy, I'm throwing Kyu something interesting, he has o judge everything he says because he doesn't want to misstep whatever trust his built with the Grass type, which, is really had to do for me. I also kind of want to point out the contrast between these two new Pokemon, one Kyu says whatever the hell he likes to, most of the time usually involving insults, and the other he has to fine pick his wording.**

**Anyway, moving on past the stuff, that anyone that read the chapter could have figured out for themselves, I believe I've made a schedule for these postings as it isn't daily anymore. Mondays and Fridays, I believe this chapter is going up on a Friday, and if it doesn't then well, I've clearly thought of something else. Anyway, that's all, so, See ya.**


	69. Midnight Therapy

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

It had been a few hours since we had set out from Nuvema and in that time, considering just how close the town is to Accumula, I'd say we were only about another half a day out from the town. It was late in the day almost night time, and while I was considering just pushing through until nightfall and then just return most of them all, besides Riolu of course as I didn't have a ball for her.

But I decided against it, after all, I didn't know yet if I would be getting any sleep tonight to begin with and if I did, judging from the, frankly put, nice streak of five to six hour sleep nights I've been getting for the last almost week. Well, I wasn't willing to risk one of the best sprees of sleepful nights I've had in probably at least four months, needless to say, while it might be nice to get to the next town, it was much more nice to almost be able to sleep normally.

Which led to me and everyone around me to be sitting in a neat little patch of grass in a flied that had a small river that ran across it. Which meant it was nice to see under the light of the setting sun, leading to a nice spray of oranges, reds and pinks splashing against the running waters. God that almost sounds like some kind of poetry. At least I think so, I actually no nothing really about poetry other than I both don't understand it and to be honest, don't like it, considering the amount of time I've had to spend in school trying to figure it out.

Anyway, I've lost whatever train of thought I was planning on using. Whatever, I'll think on it later, right now I focused back onto the events that was going on around me, looking between all the Pokemon around me, most of which were eating out of a bowl filled with food. I say most because I was expecting only one more addition instead two have joined.

As such Riolu was currently eating out of the bag itself though I made sure to make sure she kept count of the amount she had eaten. I gave her the reason that I didn't want her to waste my food, which was true, and the glare I got for it told me she knew I wasn't lying. It's surprisingly easy to manipulate a empath, after all they assume because someone isn't lying then it means that nothing is being held back, though that was mostly a side effect, not something I was actively going for.

Though this little coincidence makes her completely unaware to the fact that I also happened to not want her to get sick from over eating from the bag by accident. Though to be fair I'm probably not endearing myself to her, but I feel like nothing is going to change that for a while, until she become more use to both myself and my team so in the mean time I wasn't going to hold back in my snark and didn't care to try and convince her otherwise, she would have to decide that herself.

Moving on past that topic, I looked over towards the other new member of this little traveling Pokemon group. Snivy had taken to the group in a interesting way, he didn't seem to have much interaction with most of them, while only having some small conversations with Luxray, though he seemed to get along with Vaporeon pretty well. Mostly because both knew that they didn't have to fill in the silence, so they seemed to just enjoy the others company.

Which was good, I was actually a little worried about the over analyzing snake's ability to join into the group. Everyone already had such established presences in the team already, I wasn't sure how he's arrival would be integrated into the team, though he seemed to fit into the equation quite well all things considered. Which made me glad, I'm the last person to ever be the one to try and make someone be social with a group of new people.

Shaking my head away from that line of thought I looked up at the sky and noted that it was getting late, looking away from said sky, I instead turned my attention to the Pokemon around me and told them.

"It's about time you all got some rest, I'll wake everyone up in the morning when I think we should head out" I got some nods, as I walked around and began to pick up the emptied bowls and collected the box of food from Riolu. Placing the items away, I sat down and watched as everyone all started to sit down, some even already laying down and going to sleep, it seems that Snivy is going to take some time to get use to these day long travels.

_"Aren't you going to go to sleep or are you going to stare at everyone all creepy like?"_ Looking away from the now resting form of Lycanroc to the source of the voice, I raised an eyebrow towards Riolu as she looked at me with a suspicious look. I let the frown appear on my face before I could decide otherwise, I hate my sleep problems, its led to some horrible moments in my life. I'm fine with joking about it, I'm fine with joking about anything really, but I really don't enjoy the idea that I actively choose not to sleep.

"I have some really horrible insomnia, at best I can get about six hours of sleep, I usually only get three to four, so no I probably won't be sleeping until at least a few more hours have past" She didn't seem all that concerned at my terrible circadian rhythm, and instead more seem to be shocked about something I wasn't sure about what, though I didn't have to wait long to find out.

_"How do you function?"_ She actually seemed to have no clue as to how I can manged to work on such a low amount of sleep, which is a fair question, after all, the only reason I can function is because I've had a very sad amount of years to become accustom to working on about four hours less than the health amount of sleep. Still, I wouldn't say that, at least not in such words.

"By using my natural skill in adaptation and pure resilience with a small amount of experience" From her face I could tell that she could tell only the latter part of my statement was true, but didn't push on it and instead just shrugged before laying down as well. Rolling my eyes, I looked away from her towards my team, looking at them all, I made sure everyone seemed to be sleeping before closing my eyes as well, not to go to sleep, but to rest them, it isn't fun when they get to strained from overuse.

I almost let a frown form on my face as I noted with a very big ping of annoyance almost close to anger, as I could already feel my body reject the idea of sleep. it's something I've become use to understanding about my own body, changed into a Pokemon or not, I could already tell I wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight, I refused to let my annoyed sigh to be released into the air.

* * *

I wasn't asleep, but it seems that someone thinks I am, as I listened to the sounds of rustling as someone stood up, cracking my eyes open as I watched as Charizard stood up, looked around for a moment before slowly making his way over towards another part of the clearing, sitting up a little, I watched as he walked out pretty far. Frowning as I looked on until he was nearly out of sight before standing up, I could already tell this wasn't going to be fun.

Slowly moving my way forwards, I made sure to not make any real sound as I walked towards the area my Lizard went off to. Having a team, all of which had above average hearing wasn't always a boon when one wants to be sneaky. Though that just made it all the more impressive that a Pokemon with a flaming tail that also happens to weigh almost two hundred pounds.

Well, as I walked silently onward towards Charizard, I also happen to weight close to two hundred because of the average my specie weighs, which is a little weird to know as for someone who use to be six foot two and only weighed a little over one-fifty. To now be only five foot three without my illusion up, it's a a bit weird. Shaking my head at the surprisingly vain thoughts I moved myself behind a tree and watched as Charizard seemed to debate something before finally he lifted his head up as a torrent of flames was released into the air.

I sighed as my thoughts were proven right as I watched him start trying to train himself on his own, after a moment of deliberation, I made my way to my Pokemon. After a few seconds, as I approached him, he seemed to notice something but took a few moments before turning to look in my direction. I kept my face blank, holding back any of my more habitual expressions to appear as this wasn't the best time for misunderstandings, though that didn't stop the sudden look of shame and almost fear appeared on my Lizard's face.

"Don't worry, I'm not angry, just confused. Why are you out here?" He seemed hesitant to say anything, but after a moment be finally averted his gaze before saying, in a small voice that didn't suit my friend at all.

_"I'm trying to get stronger Master" _This time I did frown, and almost regretted it from the look on my Pokemon's face, but held my ground. Honestly, I should have done something about this a long time ago, but I never really trusted myself and my emotional understanding to handle this in the correct fashion. Now though, I'm just going to hope I don't mess this up.

"You're already strong enough, why do you think you need to do something like this?" He almost didn't seem to believe my words but , and if I didn't add as much forcefulness in my voice, something I didn't like as I prefer my voice's natural monotone to such a strict sounding voice as it had right now, he probably would have just dismissed them.

_"But I'm not, if I was then maybe we wouldn't have lost" _I made sure my face didn't change, something that took a bit more effort than I would have liked, as I felt the realization of just how much the lost must have effected him, much more than I thought it did, as I looked at the crushed expression on his face as he admitted something that must have been building up for the last week. I let myself sigh as some words came together in my head, I hope they were the right ones.

"We lost, it happened, and no matter how much stronger you get will not change that fact. Nothing will change that fact. What ifs are going to do nothing but just weigh down on you, you have to move on past our loses...For the last eight days since our battle with the Elite Four, I have thought of at least seventeen ways we could have have won, if I was just a little smarter, or more quick in my actions, I can see dozens of ways we could have won. So what do you think? Is it my fault we lost?"

It wasn't fair to do this to him, but I didn't know what else to do, playing on emotions is much easier and more reliable to me than having him come to his own conclusions from my words. Still, I felt bad as I watched him look at me shocked, before shaking his head repeatedly before saying.

_"No! It's not you're fault, you did everything you could, you can't blame yourself for thinking of something after days gone by" _Good, I hated it but I really did need him to say that, I really couldn't tell if what I was doing was fair, I'll be honest this is very clearly a form of manipulation, I'll think on it later, right now I'm mostly just annoyed at myself for not being better at this stuff.

"Ok, if it's not my fault for not thinking of a better way, then is it Luxray's fault? Lycanroc's? What about Mismagius? I mean if they were strong we wouldn't have lost" Charizard seemed shocked by my words, before shaking his head hard, denying my words very strongly. But this time I didn't let him response, instead I said to him, in a clam voice.

"If it isn't their fault for not being stronger, they why would anyone blame you for not being stronger either. You did your best Charizard, and while it might not have been enough to win, against some of the strongest in the world mid you, the fact of the matter is, I don't care about that. All I care about is that you and everyone else, did the best you could do. No one blames you, so don't blame yourself" He seemed to struggle for words for a few moments before saying after a moment.

_"I'll try" _I gave him a smile, which made him perk up at the first show of a sign of joy on my face, after a moment, I waved a hand in the direction of where the rest of the Pokemon were, then told him.

"Come on, lets get back to the others and see if you can get some sleep" He thankfully didn't mention that I didn't mention about the possibility about me getting any sleep. Though he did give me a look, one which I would have preferred to not have to be on the receiving end of. Still nonetheless, we walked back to the group, as I hoped I didn't mess up what I was trying to get across, well, either way, I'm sure my over active mind will spend the next seven hours until dawn going over what I said. I'm sure that'll be fun.

* * *

**I haven't shown enough development in a few of the Pokemon, namely Charizard for the biggest example, something which I kind of regret but that's mostly what this arc in Unova is all about, character development and interactions everywhere. So this is the first main on for one of the long staying member of the group who really needed it, instead of continuing on with the focus on the two newest members. **

**I'm also thinking about a new story idea, well I say idea, I've already reworked the plot the main character's personality and the relationships about five times already because I haven't written anything down, so if any of you are interested, I might get a pilot chapter up some time soon, though I have no idea if it's going to turn into anything big, maybe just a one or two chapter story to work out a plot bunny, I'm only placing this here because I'm curois about what you all would think of a Harry Potter story. Anyway, See ya.**


	70. Accumula Town

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

The next morning nothing remarkable really happened, I got everyone up, ate some breakfast then set out for the day. It had already been an hour or so since we had set out, and I was expecting on arriving in the next town sometime in the next two to three hours. Currently, I was the front runner of the group, walking in the front leading everyone towards where I'm pretty sure Accumula is, nothing really that new there.

The only real difference was the little extra time it took to get the two new Pokemon up, they weren't so, I guess, excited at the prospect of getting up at about, from what I saw from the sun's position, about six in the morning. I believe Riolu called it cruel and unusual while eating breakfast, I'm not even sure where she learned that term, while Snivy just tried not to yawn as he ate. It was amusing, especially because of the lack of empathy they received from the rest of the team, as they had to become accustom to it as well.

Besides that, the only other thing that was happening really was the fact that, I was currently talking to Snivy. Most of it was mostly not anything to important, but we did talk about somethings he had some questions on. Like all the things he could chose to do if he didn't want to battle, of course I couldn't list everything, their are a lot of options available, more than one would think.

Still I gave him a list of things that I could think of that he could realistically do traveling around with me from simpler things like batting and coordinating to some of the more interesting things like playing chess and even soccer, those last and most of the more unconventional ones didn't seem to hold much of the snake's attention, though he did seem curious about chess when I explained it to him.

I figure I'll get a mat and the pieces and teach him how to play, it would be good to play again with someone. Though I'll admit I'm not the best, but that's because like with almost everything I do in life, when I play I practically have zero plans in motion. Still, if I can get some of the others to play with Snivy, it would be a good way to get him to have some more interaction with everyone.

He seems to not have any problem with Riolu and he even seems to be getting along pretty well with Vaporeon, which I did appreciate as my Fox wasn't the most social either. Still, that didn't mean as much as I would like, as Snivy didn't really talk to anyone else, at least not that I've noticed so far. Though, thankfully, my Son still made sure to talk to him, even if he only got short answers in reply.

Anyway, moving back onto another topic, I shifted my eyes upwards, towards the sky as I look at Charizard and Pidgeot as they glided above me in the air. He seemed better, and was currently talking about something to Pidgeot but they were a little to high in the air to hear exactly what they were saying. But I wasn't really concerned about knowing whatever they were talking about.

* * *

It was a few hours later and I was currently just now stepping into the town, and once I stepped into the towns border, I sighed before turning and looking at everyone. It's a habit, which everyone, well most at least, groaned at, as I reached up and began to return most of my team. After a couple moments of taking off a pokeball, returning them, and then setting the balls back in place.

The only Pokemon remaining out were, Mismagius, because I'm not exactly sure the last time she was returned besides in a battle, and Riolu, because I don't have a pokeball for her to be returned to, I thought about keeping Snivy out as well but decided against it, while I'm sure he wouldn't mind staying out, I could see that he isn't use to so much constant interaction with others, this will hopefully give him a chance to recharge a bit before I head out again.

Which, admittedly, wouldn't be to long as I won't be spending much time in town, probably only maybe half a day, two at the very most. Considering that it's still pretty early out, barely reaching eleven, I'm pretty sure the only things I'm going to be doing is some light shopping, and maybe some small looking around. Though that's when I noticed the fact that Riolu was slowly lagging behind. Turning and looking over towards the Pokemon, I watched as she limped on for a moment, with clear frustration on her face before asking.

"You ok there?" She glared at my words, before huffing.

_"I don't need your help!"_ Wow, if she wasn't limping, wincing heavily in pain, and over all in any actual way believable, I would have believe her from the sheer spite in her words alone. But I didn't, so instead of not doing anything, I just rolled my eyes and walked up to her and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and hoisted her up onto my shoulders, to which she immediately tried to strangle me with her legs, by wrapping them around my throat.

Though that didn't work out well for her as she just yelped as she put a bit to much pressure on her hurt leg. Rolling my eyes again, I just continued on, ignoring the laughing from my shadow, and the practically radiating annoyance from above me. It was a weird mess of two different emotions which made my role as the quite literal middle man between them was interesting.

Anyway, besides being between two Pokemon feeling two practically opposite emotions, nothing really stood out during my trip around the town. Well, I stood out, after all, I'm pretty sure, I got a couple weird looks in my direction because of Mismagius floating around me while Riolu tried to repeatedly cause me injury by smacking me on the head for every few comment I made.

Though thankfully she stopped doing that when I, without any regret, dropped the Fighting type on the ground in the middle of buying a few bowls for any new Pokemon I might be either catching or receiving, though I wasn't sure if that would be happening any time soon I might as well be prepared. Anyway, back to the point I was making, Riolu stopping trying to beat me over the head as I showed that I wasn't going to take it without revenge.

Though, on a side note, Mismagius was just having a great time, so that was something I guess. Anyway, moving on past that, the only thing else that really happened up until this current moment was me having some conversations with some of the towns people, and the only thing that I saw that would be interesting to do in town was some kind of battle center where you can pick on choose who you fight, which went against my whole, not battling thing, so I wasn't going to be doing that.

Though, there was a new sauna, that was a little out of the ways from the town but close by, it had apparently opened about a year and a half ago, they had this thing called a sand bath, which sounded interesting but not something that sounded comfortable, so I also decided that it probably wasn't worth it, especially considering the fact that it cost like four hundred a nigh there.

So moving past all the things I wouldn't be doing, instead at the current moment I was in a Pokemon Center, looking up some of the travel routes that I can take that involved the minimal foot traffic to get to Striaton. The travel time itself actually wasn't that bad all things considered, sure it was a bit longer than the trip I just took to get to this town, but a week at the most wasn't bad at all.

Even the path I was looking at didn't seem that bad, it mostly involved a lot of walking in a forest and that was it, which was a nice bonus on top of the easy timetable I had available. All in all, nothing to difficult to arrange and walk, even the weather was nice. Something which wasn't always a certainty, and while it is uncommon, getting rained on isn't a fun activity to experience. Shaking my head as I moved my thoughts away from my travel plans, I leaned back into my chair and noted that a few people were giving me some looks.

_"It's creepy they keep looking over at us every couple seconds"_ I glanced over towards Riolu and raised and eyebrow as Riolu seemed to notice that I had noticed and had taken it as the time to complain. I mean she wasn't wrong, considering that I've already caught like four glances from a few of the more non-subtle people in the Center, I can see how that would get annoying, or at the very least, how she said, creepy.

"Yeah, well, I'm kind of famous, so you'll have to get use to it, though good luck with that, I'm still like sixty percent certain at least someone in here is a stalker and I've had a lot more time to try and adjust" She seemed to hold back a snicker at that, which she would soon deny any such thing. Rolling my eyes at her reaction, which she reacted to my reaction and just huffed at me.

_"Why are you famous anyway?"_ It would be insanely egotistical to assume everyone knows about my apparently impressive battle record but considering the fact that so far it seems every conversation I've had with someone, that particular little fact about me seemed to come up more often than not, it's kind of weird to know some have no clue who I am, it's actually a little refreshing.

"I'm, for some reason, considered one of the greatest prodigies in recorded history when it comes to training and battling" She actually looked like she couldn't believe that, and not from like the shock factor of it, no she looked like I wouldn't be capable of it, which is kind of offensive really, I mean sure I didn't mind, as stuff like the titles that have come with most of those accomplishments aren't anything I care about, but I still did enough to earn them.

"What you don't think I'm a super genius? I'm hurt" Being the mature Pokemon she was, she just gave me a look over before saying.

_"Yeah, no, you are the absolute last thing that come to mind when I think of a genius" _I raised my hand up and pressed it to my chest and leaned back, acting as offended as possible before rolling my eyes as I sat back up straight in the seat. While this was pretty assuming, we should probably get back on the road some time soon, it wouldn't be good if I wasted daylight away on an activity that I can do while walking.

Standing up, quite suddenly, and while it was mildly interesting to listen to conversations in the Pokemon Center almost stop completely before resuming the conversations, it was also a little unnerving to realize a lot of bloody people were paying attention to me. Still, I ignored that and instead turned to Riolu, while tossing my bag over one of my shoulder and said to her.

"Well, we should get going at some point" And with that I let a small smirk form as she yelped as I grabbed her and placed her back on my shoulders, though the smirk did become a little more forced when she bopped me on the head, with a more force than I'm sure was necessary. Still, nonetheless, I just shook my body a little as I walked making her almost fall off my shoulder at least twice before I stopped.

* * *

**A nice little break stop in a decent sized town, to bad their wasn't really anything for them to do, but it did lead to some more interactions with Kyu and Riolu which are fun to write, though I wonder just how many think a relationship is going to start between them, because, sorry to say that isn't happening. Anyway, See ya.**


	71. Straiton City

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

It day been a few days since I had set out from Accumula, and while I was still about at least a day and a half away, that wasn't what I was currently focusing on, no my main focus was currently on the kid in front of me, he had jumped out in front of me, and challenged me to a battle, and apparently doesn't understand that I didn't want to, so I've had to spend the last four minutes, painfully holding back some of my more, uncensored, comments.

Which was harder than one would think as I haven't really gotten the best sleep in a good period of time, longer than I would like to admit as over the last four days, I've only gotten about maybe six hours of sleep. Needless to say, my patience wasn't really at it's best right now and this was really pushing it, still nonetheless I just held back some of the more rude comments, and instead said.

"Look kid, for the fifth time, no I'm not going to battle you. Now go away" He just pouted even harder, and seemed ready to throw a tantrum, but I just crossed my arms and held my ground against the brat as he seemed to collect himself, at least until he opened his mouth again.

"But why!" If it hadn't been the tenth time I've heard that whiny voice I would have done more than just sigh, but it wasn't, so that's all I did, while I could practically second hand feel the enjoyment Mismagius and Riolu were currently experiencing from my suffering. At least those two were getting something out of all this, but that's besides the point really, the main point is I'm honestly thinking about walking away and just pretending I never ran into this kid.

"Look, kid, I'm not going to battle you, so could you just give up" He just pouted even more heavily, which honestly at this point, I'm not sure how it was possible, his entire face was beet red, I'm surprised he hasn't fallen over from lack of air. Still, I just raised an eyebrow and waited, either he would pass out and I could bloody leave, or he wouldn't and I would just leave anyway, personally I'm hoping for the former.

Though, I'm not that lucky as he sudden opened his mouth and took in a big breath, I just gave him an unimpressed look, before turning and walking away. Ignoring his yelling, I just continued on, while also ignoring Riolu and Mismagius panicking when they noticed I was walking away, while they were busy loudly laughing at me, something they seemed to bond over doing.

Which I guess is a good thing but I kind of wish it wasn't over my pain, as I wasn't on board with helping them get to know each other by making myself suffer, mostly because I like me enough to not do that. Though they seemed fine with making me suffer without me helping out, as Riolu was suddenly dropped on my back as Mismagius dropped her from above me from the shadow from under a tree branch that hung directly above me.

I just let out a annoyed sigh as I shrugged my shoulders to jostle the Pokemon on my back to make her time trying to get up onto my shoulders just a little more difficult. Ignoring her as she yelled in my ear, I just continued on. I've ignored a lot of stuff so far so it wasn't that hard, all things considered, to pretend that the kid wasn't throwing a fit behind me as I continued to walk away without any remorse.

_"That was fun Captain"_ Sadly I couldn't pretend I didn't hear that as Riolu started laughing again at my Ghost's words.

"I disagree heavily, but I'm glad that at least you two had fun" Who cares if I didn't bother to hold back all the spitefulness from my words, I had a headache now, and it hurt. Though it seemed that Mismagius noticed as she floated up in front of me and patted me on the head before floating back away so I could see where I was walking. It didn't really help my pain but at least she apologized to me, in her own way, so I gave her a small smile, and continued on.

* * *

Straiton wasn't really that interesting, it had been a few hours since I had arrived and I have to say there wasn't really anything to do here. Out of self interest I visited the gym mostly because why not, it was surprisingly close to the entrance that I came through to enter the city, and while I did some how get roped into eating there. Something I'm still not sure how, considering I only walked in looked around and was about to turn around, and was suddenly sent to a table and had food laid out in front of me.

Turns out the gym leaders were still getting the actual gym set up, and that meant they didn't exactly have much capital. So basically, I got a lunch, which was a little awkward as, while surprisingly good, because of lack of artificial favoring in the food, the thing that normally had human food bland and generally unhealthy to Pokemon, didn't mean I would be able to eat the seven course meal that was laid in front of me in the first minute of being sat down.

Which lead to me sending out my team so I could get some help, and while I didn't care, and the gym leaders were surprising fine with it, I don't think the other customers enjoyed a fifth of the restaurant floor space and four separate tables being taken up by a bunch of Pokemon. Though, I have to say it was incredibly adorable to watch all my Pokemon sitting at the tables trying to look fancy while trying to figure out how to use the silverware.

During which, I had a conversation with, I think it was Cress, that I wouldn't be challenging the gym was also interesting, though I couldn't tell if he was more disappointed that the still newish gym wouldn't have another challenger so soon, or he was a little glad that I wouldn't be doing so, as he looked over towards my Son and Wolf trying to see who could eat the fastest without accidentally breaking something, which would look probably horrifying to anyone but me.

Personally I thought they looked hilarious to watch as they glared at each other from behind two plates of spaghetti. Anyway literally all of that is besides the point, just the weird thing that happened to me when I got into the city, but not what I was currently doing, no this was a completely different weird thing, turns out the small project for the Professor's friend turned out to be a massive one based on clean energy creation via dream mist.

I honestly couldn't remember if this event was something from the anime or the games, as all I remember about dream mist from games was I got that device that I never used and I barely remember anything at all from the anime trek threw this region and consider just how out of the way it was, being located more in the forest than the city, so I had no idea what to expect when I approached the massive laboratory.

Even then, with all the random things that went in and out of my head out of mild curiosity, what I didn't expect to see as I walked into the building was to be charged at. I just blinked as I stepped to the side and as the man in a security uniform moved right on past me, I made sure to give him a push on the back which sent him to the ground, shaking my hand a little, from the contact, as I watched him crash to the ground. With my mix of emotions ranging from small annoyance, high confusion, and mild amusement I looked down at the man and ask.

"Any particular reason why you decided the best course of action was to run head first at me?" He just looked up at me for a second before tilting his head to the side in confusion before asking me in return.

"Wait you're not Kevin" I raised an eyebrow at that, while wondering who the hell was Kevin. And more importantly if Kevin will also try and charge tackle me when he sees me thinking I'm this guy. Nonetheless, I just gave the man on the floor a very disappointed look, it wasn't even that forced, this really made me question peoples intelligence, which made him look to the side in embarrassment before telling him.

"No, I am not in fact, Kevin, and would appreciate it if you make sure of that fact before you try again" He just coughed before standing back up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, sorry about that, their is this kid that keeps trying to get in and look around,I think he thinks that we're doing something a lot more interesting than just analyzing mist all day. And because you're about the same height, well I thought you were him and I just kind of decided if words weren't enough then maybe I could scare him off" I don't get it, but that could be because if I don't want someone to do something normally I crush their spirits to give them a bad memory to associate with whatever they wanted to do, not tackle them.

"So, to make your point, you felt child abuse would be the best possible option, got it" He sputtered at that trying to defend himself against my totally correct assessment on his actions, and instead of listening to whatever he was going to say, I just turned and walked further into the laboratory to see if I could find someone to point me to whoever was in charge.

While also wondering why the guard didn't try and stop me, after all, I'm, sad to say, still a kid at least in body. He probably just wanted to pretend he didn't just try and assault a child while thinking he was attacking another child. Which probably made him the worse guard I've come across in a long while he didn't even try and stop me.

_"Why are we here again Captain?"_ I glanced to my side where my Ghost float up and out from my shadow. She seemed genuinely curious, I'm pretty sure I explain what the Professor asked me to do in this city to everyone. Well considering it's my Ghost, there is a surprisingly high chance that she hadn't been paying attention at the time, which is one of her failings, she didn't really care to be observant.

"I'm helping out the Professor's friend, the female one before you ask, I'm not exactly sure with what but from context clues it involves a musharna, so I'm not sure how I'll be able to help considering, you know, Psychic type, but we'll find out soon enough" She nodded as she looked around at all the things that were laid about, ranging from control panels and a few, from my guessing, scanners. I'm not sure how fast the building would blow up, but I'm pretty sure that would be the result if my Ghost decided that she wanted to press everything.

"Stay by me Mismagius, I don't think the employees here would enjoy you messing with their stuff" She pouted but nodded nonetheless as she floated back over towards me, and still looked around every which way at the various gizmos that was around just the in immediate area. I trust her more than enough to believe that she wouldn't stray to far from me or mess with anything of to much importance, but reminders are important and so with that out of the way I continued on into the building trying to find someone.

Which was surprising, as from the size of the building, I thought I would find someone without to much trouble but so far, only person I've seen so far was the one trying to plant me into the ground. And that was the only one I had seen for about six minutes before a random lab tech looking woman suddenly turned the corner from a hallway that I couldn't see and it was only because of my skill in avoiding all human contact as become a literal talent at this point, that I manged to stop and back up in time before she ran into me.

"Oh! Um, hello? Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Well then, wasn't she the questioning type, though she did seem more concerned as to why I'm here than I think is necessary, she acts like I'm about to do something small to mildly devastating, I should be concerned about why she seems to be under the assumption that someone would be inclined to destruction, but whatever, me saying anything on that matter of paranoia would be a pretty high form of hypocrisy.

"Hi, my name's Kyu, I was asked to come here and see if I could help. Who are you?" She blinked, like she didn't expect me to ask anything in return, though after a moment she answered.

"Um, my name is Sara. Excuse me, but who asked you to come here? Because if you're with one of those corporations then the answer is no! You can't help!" Corporations? Well I guess that would make sense, after all, clean and literally self-producing energy would go for a lot on the market. Though that leads to the question,. How old do I look? I get I'm like seven times more mature than the average teenager, at least I hope so, but appearance wise that's what I am. Note to self find a mirror at some point.

"I was asked by Professor Juniper, she wanted to see if I could help on this project of yours for some reason" I still didn't exactly know why she asked me to stop by but I didn't really have anything else to do so here I was. The woman looked at me for a second as if trying to place something before snapping her fingers and pointed at me while saying.

"Oh yeah! I remember Dr. Fennel saying her friend asked a trainer to come by, something about communication with Musharna" I'm here as a translator? Well that's a little insulting, I have other talents that could help with Pokemon research, well to be fair, the bigger ones aren't actually known to more than like a hand full, but still it's the principle of the matter.

"Well that's me, nice to meet you, anyway, could you guide me to Fennel so I can see if their is anything I can actually help out with" She almost seemed reluctant as she glanced down the corridor from where she first walked down almost walking into me, with a small concerned look on her face before turning back to me saying.

"She is a little busy right now, a bunch of potential investors came by earlier to day and she had to send everyone home for the day because of all the interruptions" That usually isn't how that goes in fact I'm pretty sure that's the opposite of what is the norm. It seems I've underestimated just how many people would be interesting in this energy source she is looking into to, still, I just shrugged and said back to the the woman.

"Eh, that's fine, I can come back later I guess. Right now I don't have anything planned for the next three or so days I have available before I have to leave the city, so I can come back tomorrow" She let out a breath of relief that I wasn't going to push it, and gave me a nod before turning and began to walk back down the hallway she was originally planning on walking down.

It was a little disappointing but I'll just come by tomorrow and if they aren't available still, then, well, I tried at the very least before leaving. So with that I turned my head to look downwards where my Ghost had taken to my shadow before asking her.

"Hey Mismagius do you mind Transporting us out of here?" The answer I got was the ground below me expanding into a dark circle before promptly falling into it. Blinking my eyes to adjust to the sunlight being stream from above me, I noted that Riolu was currently swaying on my shoulders, after a moment, she finally said.

_"I have several concerns about the last three seconds, first why, second how, and third never again" _I just let out a small laugh as my Ghost did a lot more than that as I began to walk down the path that lead me to the lab in the first place.

* * *

**This chapter had three different parts in it, the first and the most uninteresting one is the words I used to sum up the trip to Striaton, the second was just because I wanted to really, and it had a few fun moments to write about, and the third is the set up for the next chapter, so not much to add there either. All and all nothing really happened. Anyway, See ya.**


	72. A Lab Annoyance

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

The next day over and I was back at the lab, and this time I actually got to talk with the Doctor. I'm not sure if that was a good thing or not really, as if I didn't get to met her today I could have just moved onward to the next city without having to go against my word which would lead to a headache later. But there wasn't really a point thinking about it as I did met her so here I am instead of on the road.

Anyway, moving onto the events themselves rather than just me talking about stuff that could have happened but didn't. It wasn't really all that interesting, I translated some conversations between Fennel and the musharna for a bit. It might have been more interesting if it wasn't for the fact that the Psychic type seemed to not trust me at all. I would blame type stereotypes, but I think it's more of the fact that the Pokemon couldn't actually feel me any via psychic because I was a Dark type rather the Dark typing itself.

Though besides that slightly disappointing use of my time, as nothing really happened from the communication that was now available, through me, between the human and Pokemon, just a bunch of slightly sappy between the two. Anyway, moving on past that, the only other thing that I did besides that wasn't anything at all. That's right I did nothing, I wasted half a day on pointless stuff that I truly didn't care about.

It was pretty boring to be honest, but I didn't let it show as I just continued on translating, though it was pretty different because, you know, different species and all that, it did remind me of the times I've had to translate between people. To be fair, back in my old world, I hardly let the fact I'm multilingual out to others, because it gets really annoying when people ask what words mean in Spanish for the seventh time.

Though to be fair, calling myself multilingual might be pushing it. While I'm decent at picking up most things without to much trouble, languages have always been one of those really difficult ones that I really try at but don't have much success, mostly because I just think it's neat. I mean, I've practice some languages for nearly a decade now and I'm not fluent in any of them besides English, though that doesn't really count, in fact I'd barely call myself conversational in only maybe two of them at best.

Of course, that went out of the window when I arrived here, now I'm completely fluent in nine languages that I didn't even know existed. Wait nine? Pokespeech, and one for each of the regions, which is eight. Eight? Oh, that's new. When the hell did Galarian become a language? Better question when did the Galar region become a thing. Did a new game come out?

How do I not remember hearing about that, I mean I remember an announce about a new game before I left, but I kind of just forgot about it. Not to mention I wasn't expecting the other me to add it in, it kind of breaks the flow of stuff, well I would think so at least. Not to mention it doesn't even make that much sense, from what I remember wasn't it suppose to come out on the switch, I don't even own one of those things, at least I didn't.

I might have gotten one recently, probably not, I'm way to cheap for that. At best the other me would be using a friends system to play, if he is playing at all. Dear god this went sideways, I was just complaining about being bored and a bloody massive land massive just suddenly got created. Or was it already created and I just didn't notice until now because of how out of touch with the world I am.

This is going to give me a headache, so I'm just going to stop thinking about this and move on. Sure it's weird and really doesn't make any sense, but that in itself could be an amazing summary to my life, so really it isn't anything to crazy. Either that, or my mental scale on what is defined as weird is so out of wack that this doesn't really register like it should.

_"Are you ok? You feel suddenly very surprised and confused"_ Blinking out of my train of thought, I looked down to the right, and noted that Riolu looked like she was beginning to get a headache. I wonder if she can get second hand feelings of annoyance, confusion and the like to actually give her a headache, whatever thoughts for later.

"I'm fine, just a suddenly had a small existential crisis with my realization about the changeability of our world" Her completely lost and mildly weirded out expression was assuming to watch. Though maybe I should have said that in a different way, oh well.

"Anyway, I've spent way to much time here, nothing really interesting is happening around here" She just continued looking at me for another second before nodding. I might have underestimated how much stock she puts into telling if someone is lying or not. No, I'm pretty sure I'm overestimating people's natural instinct to assume I'm lying when I say something that doesn't make sense.

_"Alright I guess" _With that we made our way out of the lab. On the way out I noted a bunch of businessmen walked briskly past me. I noted Riolu seemed to tense up from her position on my shoulders, I wonder how emotions feel for her, because it seems greed, something I could practically see radiate off the men that passed me by, and I didn't even have any special skill to do so, does not mix well with her, though I wouldn't think it would.

"You ok?" I asked after a couple seconds after the people had gone far enough away that I didn't have to worry about having them hear me and wonder if I was asking one of them instead. I didn't get an answer for a couple seconds, as it seemed that either she was trying to figure out what to say or she just didn't like that I was assuming she was anything other than completely fine at any one time, but when she did say something she said.

_"I'm fine, just a little overwhelmed I guess. I think I'm getting way too use to your emotionally stunted self, either that or those humans are over flowing with self-interest to the extreme. Really it could be either or" _She is never going to let my emotional availability, or rather lack there of go will she? I don't really care, but it would be nice if she could come up with something else to insult me with. I mean, I don't care if you insult me, but could you at least be original, I try as much to not repeat used insults.

"First off, ok, just making sure. Second off, rude" At this point we had just left the building, looking up at the sky while I continued on the path to get back to the main city, I noted there was a couple clouds beginning to darken in the air. Not enough to rain but I should expect a downfall in a few days. Hopefully I'll cover enough distance to get out of the main assault of water.

I'll have to look into the weather charts soon, the walk to the next city is a good bit longer than the one that got me here, it wouldn't be to big of a increase but an extra week on top of the time it took from the last walking spree. I should also check up on supplies as well now that I'm thinking about it, I'm pretty sure I'm running low on water, something I can't risk running out of. Wait, is their a conversion rate here? I haven't had to get anything since I arrived, so I have no clue if different regions use different currency.

Sure I had that lunch at the gym but I used my card for that, I'm not even sure I saw a receipt, wait that's a better question, why the hell didn't I get a receipt? How much did I spend? Why am I just thinking about this now? Whatever, I'll just look into this later, for right now I can't really do anything besides getting back into the city. With that in mind I focused back onto what was going on around me. Just in time for the ground to shake as a massive explosion rang out behind me, throwing me forwards from the force.

Slamming onto the ground, I just gritted my teeth out of habit, instead of shouting out in surprise, though that didn't mean Riolu followed suit, as I listened to her yell out in pain. Rolling on my back, I sat up and looked over towards the only Pokemon out besides myself, Mismagius had gotten bored after hour two, and noted that Riolu was on the ground curled in a ball, whimpering, as she gripped her bad leg with an expression of anguish on her face.

I ignored the building feeling of concern for her and the small pit of panic that I was feeling from the sudden explosion, and instead turned to look to see where the hell that blast had come from. I felt my eyes widen as I watched as the building I had just walked out of was missing most of its, well, everything. Besides the outer rim of the laboratory was still standing at all.

Making my way up to my feet, I noted by body was shaking, my body had kicked up my adrenaline production. Taking a breath, I turned away from the building that no longer existed and moved over towards Riolu. Reaching down to my side, I was glad to see my bag didn't get flung off of me, as I opened it up and grabbed out a potion. I wasn't sure what good it would do, as the force of the explosion wasn't all that strong, the pain was mostly from her old injury and probably shadow pain but it's all I have.

I had to make her let go of her leg to spray it on, something she fought for a bit before realizing she was just making it worse, by gripping her leg as hard as she was, something I had to explain to her to make her get that I was trying to help. The potion seemed to help but I'm not sure what the effects really were as she just kind of slumped a little in relief once the medicine was applied.

"You ok now?" I got a faint nod, so I just picked her up, careful of her leg, before looking back over towards the building. Reaching up to my chest, making sure I didn't rustle Riolu to much, I grabbed three pokeballs into my left hand, something that was a little difficult to do and tossed them out into the air. Watching as Luxray, Mismagius, and Vaporeon appeared in front of me. They seemed confused before they saw my expression, it was one I only wore when I was annoyed.

"A building just blew up and we're going to find out why. Luxray carry and protect Riolu, Mismagius you're going to search the rubble for people, if you find any, Shadow travel them to me, Vaporeon you're going to stay with me and Luxray. Lets go" I got some nods as my Ghost quickly floated off towards the collapsed building while I placed Riolu on my Son's back as I began to walk towards the building as well, with my Pokemon following me.

As I made my way closer to the building, I wondered why I was so annoyed, I mean, it's kind of messed up but I didn't really care if someone died in the explosion, no that's not true, I did care some. Just not as much as my annoyance or even my anger at the whole thing, over time I've gotten much of my emotional control back that I lost when I first arrived in this world, so it says something that this was pushing and grating at me.

But I didn't know why, and it was bugging me, at least that's what I thought until I heard a whimper from behind me, as another small spike of anger shot threw my system. I'm angry because my friend is in pain, and I want something to blame for that. I'm pretty sure that's new, I don't believe I've ever cared about the source of turmoil before, usually I just fix the problem if I can. I blame the author for this, why did he have to make me a Pokemon and change how my mind works, whatever.

Just because I wasn't use to this mind set didn't mean I stopped my walk as I approached the laboratory remains. As I reached the entrance, a shadow opened up in front of me as four familiar looking men flopped out from the dark patch. I had a really strong feeling like they were to blame, as I glanced down at the men, I noted they were unconscious, well at least they weren't dead I guess.

"Kyu!" Looking up from the fainted humans, I moved my eyes towards three also familiar looking people. Watching as Fennel and two helpers ran up to me, I noted none of them looked hurt at all, while the men on the ground looked like they had been thrown through a wall with all the dust and scratch marks on their person's. Interesting, did they know the place was about to blow up, or did they just get incredibly lucky.

"What happened?" The three slowed down as my words left my lips, in fact one of the two behind the doctor almost seemed to flinch, it seems that my voice isn't as calm and level as I want it to be. In fact, from how cold and snappish I sounded, I'm pretty sure I've slipped into my 'battle mode' another thing my Ghost dubbed, when I'm more calculated and serious than my normal uncaring self. Still, that was all besides the point as Fennel said after a moment.

"I..I'm not really sure...I think the investors emotions overclocked the Dream Mist's creation it must have overloaded the system, I think Musharna was-Wait! Musharna! Oh god where is she!" She stopped talking as she turned and ran back into the ruins in a panic. I would have gone to help with her but my Ghost was already on it, and she would have much better success looking than both me and the Doctor combined, so their wasn't much of a point.

Still, I did think about it for a moment, and when I decided against it I just frowned to myself as I let my Ghost do her thing. While that was going on as well, I looked over towards the helpers who had sat down and seemed to be taking a moment to calm themselves from the recent event. Which was understandable really, I doubt they thought that the possibility of being blown up was something they had to worry about when they accepted the job.

I then looked down at the men on the ground, now that I was mostly sure it was their fault, I really wanted to do something to them, nothing much just maybe break a bone or two, I mean no one would know really, they totally could have gotten those injuries from the blast. But I refrained, my self-control is much better than what it started out as when I first arrived. Didn't mean I didn't contemplate it for a longer than is probably healthy period of time just that I didn't go through with it.

That's when I heard sirens out in the distance which were quickly getting closer and closer, so I dropped my head back and sighed, great, now I couldn't leave when my Ghost got back to me, which I had been planning on doing. I really just want to be back on the road right now, and not have to deal with the more than probably headache that's going to come from this. Well, I don't have a choice now so, I guess I'm just going to have to suffer.

That last word sparked a bit of thought as I turned and looked over towards Riolu, who seemed to be doing better, which was good. I'm still a little surprised I care so much, I've seen my team, my family, become incredibility injured during the course of a battle and while it certainly hurts like hell to watch, this is different. Probably because my team chooses to battle, and I just have to deal with the injuries that come with that.

But Riolu isn't a fighter, she's more like an annoying little sister, I don't always get along with her but I still don't like it when she is hurt, even to go as far as to get at those that hurt her. At least I think that's what this is like, I've never had an younger sister, well that's a lie, I've never had a younger sister that I've grown up with. Though that doesn't really work here either, as I didn't...you know what, I give up on justifying and correcting it.

So instead I'll just say, the reason I'm so angry about this whole event can be compared to what I assume having a younger sibling whose is hurt. Dear god I'm going to give myself a headache before I even have to deal with the police aren't I? Thinking of police, I looked over my shoulder and watched as a familiar looking face, but not actually familiar Jenny exited out of her car and ran up to the building.

* * *

**First off, I would say sorry that I missed Friday's chapter post, but I had a really bad week and just didn't have enough time to finish this chapter up in time so you'll just have to deal with it. Anyway in the story, Kyu suddenly had the entirety of gen eight jammed into his skull, because why not, I'm god in this world, so I can make it so a completely new culture and region appearing as if its always been their. Plus it was funny to write Kyu's ****existential **** reaction to having all that stuff packed into his head.**

**Anyway, moving past that, I'm sure most of you haven't watched the anime series recently of Black and White because it was pretty horrible, but this event is something that actually happened in the show well it was mentioned that it happened a few years past before Ash arrived in Unova, which just happens to fall in line with when Kyu is in Unova.**

** Moving past that, Riolu and Kyu. Their relationship is one of siblings, which I always meant for it to be, I thought that is was a little obvious, but everyone thought that they were going to be a couple for some reason, so I thought I would clarify that here. Also, encase anyone is confused about Kyu trying to clarify his status of having a younger sibling in the past. I'm adopted, I've only ever grown up with my older sister, and only met my biological family later in my life. Though I'm not really close with any of them, like at all. I personally think biological relation is more of a fun bonus than something that means everything when it comes to family. Though that's just personal opinion, you can disagree, I don't care either way. Anyway, See ya.**


	73. After the Explosion

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

"What the in world happened here!" Looking on as an Officer Jenny and what seemed to be an herdier practically jumped out of her car and began running towards me, or more accurately the blown up building next to me. As I watched as she approached, I waited until she got close enough to hear me without me having to raise my voice more than necessary, before telling her.

"The building blew up" She didn't seem impressed with my, in my personal opinion, very acute description of happened. Though I didn't think it was bad enough to make her do what she did. And by that I mean she pulled out handcuffs and began to make her way towards me. Does she think I did that? Because that's quite rude.

"Who are you! What did you do?" I got to say I'm pretty sure I like it better when the Jennys' already know me and don't try and arrest me. So to make sure that last part didn't happen, I just reached into one of the inside pockets of my jacket, to which Jenny tensed at while the herdier growled at me and lowered their body, did they think I had a gun or something? Well, that's concerning, but I don't care, so I just pulled out my badge, I'm just glad I keep it on my person, or at least not in my bag, before saying.

"If you're going to arrest someone it should be these guys" With that I pointed down at the men at my feet, which now that I'm thinking about it, is probably the reason why she thinks I had something to do with the building being no longer existent. Still, as I handed over the badge, she just gave it a glance over, seemingly not recognizing it for a few moments. During which time I used to regret not looking up the level of authority I have outside of Kanto, before she finally said as a spark of recognition filtered into her eyes.

"Oh! This is a trainer police badge, I haven't seen one of these in a long time, not to mention a Kanto one. Much less on a trainer actually with one! What's your name?" It's probably not a good thing she got suddenly so of track while we stood in the middle of the ruins of a destroyed building, the one she was more than likely about to arrest me on the suspicion of causing said destruction. Well at least I can move the conversation on by myself.

"Kyu, but I feel like that's besides the point at the moment" She seemed to recognize my name but I couldn't feel if it was from someone in her family talking about me, or just my own exploits that let her be aware of me. It didn't really matter though, as after I hinted that maybe this wasn't the best time for small talk, she jumped back into gear and told me.

"You're absolutely right! We got to find the ones that are responsible for such an attack at once!" I wonder if it's just a habit of police to not think that a first responders hasn't already dealt with the problem or if its just every Jenny I come across thinking that I would let someone get away. I mean it would make sense for the first one to be true but so could the other. Still I let her know quickly enough before she could run off.

"I already found them, like I said early you should arrest these guys" Giving a dismissive gesture to the men on the ground to make sure she got my point, I watched as she blinked in surprise before looking at the unconscious group before looking back up at me and asked.

"While I don't not believe you, do you have any proof?" I think that's the first time a police officer has asked me that, which should probably be very concerning. No wait I had to give evidence that Trash was trying to kill my Lizard to a Jenny. I almost forgot about that, anyway moving past those nor overly pleasant memories, I replied to the Officer, saying.

"To start with, they forced their way into a highly sensitive zone, which lead to them causing an overload of power, causing the building to explode and if it wasn't for a Pokemon, that hasn't been found let, the three people that were in the main room where the explosion occurred could have died. You can ask those two over there if what I'm saying is correct and it can also be confirmed by the head researcher Dr. Fennel that these idiots caused the building to blow up"

I totally made it sound much more dangerous and their fault than it probably actually is, but I'm a spiteful prick and they caused both me to be thrown around like a rag-doll and Riolu to have her leg start acting up worse than it has been. Of course, my words are probably going to be refuted, at least some of the more obvious ones that point it to being all the investors fault, but that doesn't mean my words aren't going to be the first impression of this event which means that Jenny will default to thinking about this first instead of the excuses from the investors.

"Well, if that you're saying is true and that it can be backed up, then these four are going to be going away for a long time" I just nodded to her as she looked around for another moment before moving over towards the assistants to get their statements, at least that's what I assume she's doing. If I cared I could probably hear what they were saying from were I was standing but didn't, instead I moved back towards the other Pokemon that was out and was still around, not looking for the musharna.

"You doing better now?" Riolu, who was laying down on my Son's back, looking up at the sky, turned her head to the right to look over in my direction and almost grimaced but instead just nodded after a moment before saying.

_"I think I actually prefer it when I don't feel much from you, it's some how more creepy when your feeling stuff like normal people. Especially when it's unneeded, I'm fine after all"_ Oh? I thought my emotional control was, no wait, control doesn't mean not feeling it, and that means she is feeling all of my current emotions completely. It is probably worrying that the intense amount of anger I'm feeling for her is just an average amount for a normal person. Eh I already knew that.

"Wait? You're saying I'm feeling stuff? I could have sworn you said I wasn't able to do that, could it be that you were wrong?" She just huffed and crossed her arms, which was fair, I mean I should probably be nicer but it's clear that the last thing she wants right now is for people to worry about her, so I'm not going to bother with concerns, she probably wouldn't get anything of use that way anyway.

_"Well if someone wasn't bipolar with emotions of all things then I wouldn't have to backtrack" _So I'm bipolar now. I just rolled my eyes in an overly obvious way, making sure she could see it, but before I could reply with my own snarky remark, another familiar voice interrupted me, as my Ghost suddenly floated up out of the ground and said.

_"I've looked everywhere Captain. I didn't find anyone else"_ I gave her a nod as my mind shifted away from the current events and instead wondered where that musharna ended up. I don't exactly have the Pokemon's move set memorized but I don't believe that they can learn teleport. So I'm not sure where they could have disappeared to, unless the explosion of energy had a side effect on the Pokemon, the energy did come from them after all.

"Thanks for looking Mismagius" I reached up and gave her a pat on top of her head while I said that, before turning my line of sight over towards the only officer present at this moment, well besides myself, but I'm still not sure I count really. Anyway, I pointed out she was the only one here right now, because she seemed to be calling in for some more people to show up.

I really should get out of here before anymore people show up, I mean, its not like I really have a reason to stick around, I already gave my statement, made sure no one was trapped or had any kind of serious injury, so really I've done all I could do. And that's all the justification I needed to give myself as I turned away from the people and instead looked back to my team and gave them a come on gesture with my head, and started to walk away from the scene.

To be honest I was kind of surprised that no one noticed as I wasn't overly quick in my walking away, but like I just mentioned no one seemed to notice as I and the other Pokemon out with me just continued on. I wasn't really sure exactly where I was heading, just that it was in the correct direction to get back to the city, and really that was all I was going for.

Since, once I get back in the city then I can look around for a bit to find a store to stock back up on supplies like I said I would have to do before I was interrupted by a building exploding. Looking up to the sky, after a moment of thinking to myself about all the things I would have to buy and the price it was going to cost. I noted that it wasn't really that late into the day, really if I hurried I could get everything ready, finish plotting out the path I'll be taking, and maybe even set out to Nacrene before the day is up.

Of course that wasn't going to actually happen, it would be to late to get any real progress on the road without pulling an all nighter and I doubt my team will let me get away with one. They are surprisingly stubborn now a days about how much potential sleep I'm losing. Not to mention if I leave so soon then I won't be able to stop by the Pokemon Center and get Riolu's leg checked up on.

Because, while she says otherwise, I'm fully aware that chronic pain just goes away, and it certainly doesn't when the pain get inflamed, like say when you're being thrown to the ground. As I was thinking about it, I noted I had absently moved my right hand over and gripped my left hand. One of the few things I was really grateful out being forced into a younger body was that this one didn't have as much abuse happen to it.

It was certainly nice to have my left hand back, well that implies I lost it, it's better to say it no longer hurts to use for more than about an hour at a time. I've become use to it now that I've had enough time to adjust, but I've still noticed that I almost exclusively use my right had when I have to, even though my status as ambidextrous is back, well technically back, I haven't tested it much and I only had about two years of being self learned to use my left hand.

Before I got it hurt, though hurt might be down playing it, the bones were broken in three different places and it lead to mild nerve damage, which lead to very chronic pain. Something, as before mentioned, I'm glad I don't have to deal with anymore. And that's when I realized I got lost in my thoughts again, as I focused back on my surrounds, noting that I could see the city coming up pretty quickly.

* * *

**Bit of a shorter chapter, but it wraps up the blown up building mostly, and because my hand has been acting up. Yeah their was a reason I decided to put that little fact in the last part of the chapter. Kyu made it out to be worse it it really is, because he is looking back at the pain as a memory, while I still have to deal with it. It doesn't really hurt that much, but it is painful if I do stuff with it for long extended periods of time. It's actually been a lot better recently but it sudden flared up bad in the last day or so, so I just cut this chapter a little short. Anyway See ya.**


	74. Back to training, sort of

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

It was the next day, and I had gathered all the items I needed and got Riolu checked up on, even though she repeatedly denied that she needed to be check up on, I could tell she was feeling better when she returned from getting looked at. She didn't actually tell me, but it was clear as she was quiet about the whole thing. And while that might not tell one much, the fact that she wasn't insulting me for wasting her time on the check up let me know she did actually need it, but refused to say anything on it.

Moving on from Riolu, the other more recent additional to the group also happened to do something notable to mentioning. Snivy came to me and let me know what he has decided on doing, and it was actually a bit of a surprise. It turns out that he actually found both battling and coordinating to be interesting but couldn't decided on which one he wanted to do.

He seemed shocked when I asked why he couldn't do both instead of trying to pick only one or the other. I still don't know if he simply didn't think of it, or it was something else. One of the other options my pessimistic mind came up with was he didn't think I would allow him to do more than one main thing. Which I really hope isn't the case, it wouldn't be good if he is still in the head-space that I will automatically shoot whatever he says down.

So instead of thinking about that particular line of thinking, I instead looked into both Snivy's available to learn moves, and the basics of coordinating. On the latter topic, I'm not actually sure how I'm going to manage it. While I like to think I'm the creative type, my mind is much more better at problem solving and quick, usually improvised, decisions. Not long-term planning and carefully composed actions.

Of course that doesn't mean I wasn't going to try, but I'm fully aware my mind is more naturally aligned for stuff like battling than coordinating. Anyway moving past stuff about me, instead, after some basic rule reading, and some research to see where the closest and soon to happen contests are. I spent the rest of the time looking into Snivy's move-set and potential moves.

To start off he had the stranded moves like Tackle and Leer, but that wasn't all he had, as after I asked him what he already knows, he surprised me when he told me that he also knew Magical Leaf and Grassy Terrain. While they weren't the strongest moves, at least by themselves, they were certainly a very nice bonus to have, and they were also pretty good moves for contests as well from the appearances the attack and terrain move have.

Plus it gives a nice jump off point for me to help him learn other moves like Leaf Tornado and eventually Leaf Storm. Plus Snivy actually has a number of moves he can learn from other members of the team, like Iron Tail, a move that for some reason practically everyone on the team knows or at least a some kind of variation of it. Though all of that is stuff for the future, as I haven't started training him yet.

Moving past catching up on everything that happened since I left the exploded building, I was currently exiting out of the Pokemon Center that I had spent the night at, sadly without getting as much sleep as I would really like but that really isn't really say much. Right now I currently had Mismagius floating around me, Riolu on my shoulders, and Snivy walking besides me.

Right now my Ghost was giving Snivy some tips on Magical Leaf, as she also knew the move. Though they didn't really have compatible personality types she definitely gave some good tips on the move itself about forming and strengthening the leafs, much of which I didn't really understand but Snivy was nodding along so he probably got what she was saying. But the extra advice she started giving wasn't as appreciated.

"Mismagius, Snivy more than likely isn't going to be the same type of battler as you are, he just can't" I had to remind her of that when she made another comment on how he should pay attention to the locations of shadows. While I wouldn't mind another Pokemon that didn't have such a direct battle style, Snivy literally couldn't fight like my Ghost.

_"What do you mean by type of battler, Chief? And why wouldn't I be able to battle like her" _Looking down at Snivy, I noted that maybe saying me that he couldn't do something wasn't the best move, he already seemed to have problems with accepting that I'm fine with him doing practically anything while he is with the team, it wouldn't be good if I suddenly seem to back track on that. So after a moment of consideration, I decided to go into a bit of extra detail to make sure he doesn't get any bad ideas.

"Well, most trainers, like me, that don't have a type specialization, are usually called generalist, and even though these types of trainers don't have a certain type to specialize in, they usually only have one type of training and battling strategies, like using pure power to overwhelm the opponent, or training only in speed to never get hit. I on the other hand try not to do that.

Everyone on the team has their own type of battle style, Luxray overwhelms the opponent with combination moves, Charizard has insane firepower and defensive, Vaporeon has an amazing talent in modifying moves, and so on. To answer your question, Mismagius' style revolves around two moves, Shadow Sneak and Phantom Force, which lets her move in and out of shadows, making her almost impossible to hit and get some hits in every time she pops out of a shadow. Because you can't learn either of those two moves you won't be able to battle like she does"

I noted that both of Snivy and Riolu seemed to think on that, I couldn't tell what Riolu was thinking about, but Snivy on the other hand wasn't that hard to read, he seemed to be lost in thought about what he could for a style. And honestly I was also thinking about it as well, so far I've based each of my Pokemon on different kinds of classes, at least that's what I've compared them to, I don't think anyone of them falls perfectly into the class I envisioned for them.

Still that didn't exactly help me in deciding what would best suit the Grass type, I already looked up his move set so I know what to expect, which usually gives me a good idea one what to focus on but hies move pool is pretty balanced in terms of long and short range and even has a few boost moves. Of course those moves also depend on how he can use them.

His body is going to become much more obviously a snake when he evolves, so I'll have to get him ready for that, and that means he'll have to battle much more differently than anyone else on the team, mostly because he won't have limbs. Of course all this is in the future kind of stuff, but getting him ready early on wouldn't hurt. Though that still depends on what he will be doing in battle.

_"Chief? What do you think I would be good at?" _Looking back at the Grass type, I let my mind run on by itself for a few moments before saying the first thing that came to mind that wasn't immediately discarded.

"I think you would be good at being a mix of area of effects and melee fighting, it's still only at a basic form of an idea but I think it would be interesting to see if you could be able to attack with physical movement but with an range wide scaled attack, it could also be quite an unexpected idea for contests, though we would have to work on control and power much more than things like endurance"

I'm not sure if I explained it well to him, but to be fair to me, I only just came up with the idea about five seconds ago and my mind was still trying to work out all the things that what I just said could mean. Still that didn't mean it wouldn't be something to expand upon more later when I can think of a better way to explain, though thankfully, from the look on Snivy's face, he at least seemed to know where I was going with my words.

_"That sounds interesting" _I think I'm making progress with him, as he didn't seem to think over why I would give him that as a suggestion, and instead took it for what is actually is, what I think he would be best at, and from the look on his face he is currently also thinking about how to use what I said as a base to improve upon. At least that's what I hope is happening.

"I agree, though we'll have to talk more on it later, I think for right now what we'll have to work on to start with is most likely the before mentioned control first, from their I think it would be a good idea to get you some new moves, at least Iron and Aqua Tail, Vaporeon, I think, will be the best to teach you those two moves, and if we're lucky you can probably use those two moves as a base to learn Leaf Blade, and if Vaporeon can coach you on how to use Water Slash you might be able to create a move similar to that with Leaf Blade"

I was mostly just speaking my thoughts out loud at that point, as I ended up going on a little longer before I noted that my Ghost was holding a laugh in, so I looked over towards Snivy and noted he seemed to be a little overwhelmed with all that I was talking about. Its a bad habit to mutter, one that I hardly ever do, at least with others nearby to listen, as I weirdly enough find open air to be a great sound wall to bounce ideas and half-formed thoughts at, it helps some to organize my mind that way.

"Sorry, got lost in thought and forgot to shut up, all that is for a later time, for right now what we need to work on is getting your body stronger and like I said earlier to work on getting your control and power up, then we can work on getting you learning all those moves. Their is no need to rush, so it's fine to spread out all the stuff over a decent period of time"

He just nodded after a moment, though I still think I accidentally started something, as he seemed to get an interesting look in his eye, I'm sure next time Vaporeon is sent out he's going to be asking her a couple questions on some of the things I mentioned. I hope he doesn't over tax himself though, I'll have to make sure to keep an eye out on him.

It's actually a good thing that he doesn't really know how strong the rest of the team is in comparison, I don't want to make him think he has to rush to catch up to the rest. All that will do is over work him. Thankfully I have a bit more experience in work loads when it comes to training, and while it depends on how committed he still is after a few weeks, well, if he still wants, I can make him exhausted but not overtaxed.

Something I wasn't sure how to probably do when I first started off, which is one of the main reasons why I've had to make sure breaks were so common when I was training the rest of the team, because they had become so use to overworking themselves I had to give full days to them to recover. Hopefully I don't make the same mistakes, with any new Pokemon that join the team, I think I mostly figured it out by the time Lycanroc joined but this will certainly make sure of that.

Though that's when I noted that I was coming up on the edge of the city, it had taken a little longer than I thought it would to get to the border, but I wasn't walking that fast though I never really walk that fast to begin with. Maybe I got lost some how in the last ten to twenty minutes of walking or at least went in a really round about way to get to the end of the city, that sounds like something that would happen to me without time noticing.

I really should try and improve my sense of direction at some point, it's never been that bad really, but I'm not a human, well technically it would be Pokemon GPS now like some of the people I've known. Eh, it's not like it's been that much of a problem so far, so I'll probably be fine, it's not like getting lost as actually done anything that bad to me so , I'm going to be finding out pretty soon.

With that in mind I, along with the three that were out with me, continued onward, on a mostly flat grassy plains towards the next stop, Nacrene City.

* * *

**This chapter wasn't anything crazy, most of it was just revolving around Snivy and what he's going to be doing to train him. Coordinating is something I don't really think works well in word format but I figured I would at least open up a way to at least try it out. Anyway See ya.**


	75. The start of a headache

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

It had been about a week and a half since setting out from Striaton, with only maybe two days left before we all would arrive in the next city. In that time, besides the occasional encounter with another trainer or just some random person taking a long walk, nothing really happened that was to interesting. Most of it was just me and a few of the others helping Snivy train up his body, along with endurance training as well, as once I start training him on the rest that particular trait is going to be discarded for a while, so might as well get it in early instead late.

Currently at the moment, everyone was eating lunch sitting around a nice open and pretty grass covered area. I, myself, wasn't eating so much as I was more interested in the sky. The clouds over us were getting pretty dark in color, I thought we had moved out of the area before we rain would be able to catch up with us, but it seems we'll still be hit with what seems to be the tail end of the storm sometime today or tomorrow.

It wasn't that big of a deal, but I'll have to make sure that it won't pour down to hard, otherwise Charizard and Lycanroc will have to be returned to their pokeballs for a while. While it might seem that the rain in general no matter how light probably wouldn't be good for my Fire type, it actually wasn't that big of a deal. My Lizard is surprisingly resistant to stuff like light and even mild rain, it's probably a nice side effect from having as many mock battles against Vaporeon as he's had.

The same can be said for my Wolf as well, though he didn't have as much of a resistant built up as Charizard he could shrug off a light amount rain without trouble. Of course that didn't really matter because I would be handing out umbrellas to all that can carry them when it starts raining, and that would be enough for both Charizard and Lycanroc unless it was really pouring down with some wild.

And not to mention I'll also have to ask most of them if they want to be returned anyway, I know Mismagius won't want to, and Vaporeon will have a great time in the rain rather than avoid it. But some of the others might not want to deal with it, Pidgeot came to mind for that, while he didn't really mind the rain much, he couldn't really hold an umbrella and he was to big to be with someone else who can hold it up, so I might return him if he wants to.

Of course this all depends on if we are still around when it starts raining down on us. If I'm lucky enough then maybe we can get to the city before the clouds have decided that they have wanted long enough to pour down all the water that its have collected. Well, no real reason to keep on thinking about it, it's not like my thoughts are going to stop it from raining.

Looking back over towards the Pokemon that are around me, I noted that most of them seemed to be wrapping up, which was nice timing, as I stretched my legs out in front of me a little before standing up. My movement seemed to alert everyone that I was getting ready to get back on the path, so those that weren't done quickly began to finish up and the ones that were already done picked up their bowls and brought them over to me so I could clean and store them in my bag.

"Alright everyone, lets get a move on" Some voiced their affirmations, while others just nodded, or something similar. So after another minute making sure everyone was good to go, I, with everyone following behind me, continued on our way to Nacrene city.

* * *

Yawning was an activity that I don't really enjoy doing, it's one of those things that reminded me just how long it's been since I last got some proper sleep, I say this because currently I seemed to be doing that a lot at the moment. Let it be said that going on three days straight with barely maybe two hours of sleep to hold me by wasn't as easy as I make it look.

It's like everything is kind of muted as your brain tries to shut down and just give up for a couple hours but your body just refuses to listen to common sense. Needless to say, I'm pretty sure everyone around me knew that I was pretty out of it, well, at least as much as I allowed myself to be, to not give myself a headache from trying to overwork my already stressed out eyes on processing everything I was seeing. After all, I've spent way to much time like this in my life for me to be overwhelmed by lack of rest.

Sure it was the opposite of pleasant and I most certainly wasn't running at full capacity, probably not even at seventy percent capacity even, but I was still more than awake enough to notice that when I stepped into the city limits something was wrong. It wasn't one of those, it's to quiet, kind of things, in fact in my experience it's easier to notice when something is wrong because their is to much noise out of place rather than a lack of it.

Which is why, no matter how addled by sleep deprivation I was, it was easy to note that their was an unreasonable amount of people in the streets all in a state of confusion, looking around as if they were looking for someone, or maybe something. But, as I scanned my eyes over the area I couldn't find anything that would cause this mild panic the citizens. Looking around for a moment I waved over a teen that seemed to not be as focused on whatever was happening as the rest and asked.

"What's got everyone's attention?" He jumped at my, at the moment, dead sounding voice, before turning to me, and blinked, probably from the much more obvious, and probably concerning sized bags under my eyes, usually I would cover them up with an illusion but I couldn't be bothered to do so, so my base illusion was up rather than any with my personal modifications. Even my hair was a little shorter than it normally was, it was still about shoulder length but that's still about three inches off from it's normal length.

"Oh, nothing much, at least nothing I care about, apparently some thieves showed up in town and stole some orb from the local museum. Everyone in the city took it as a personal insult I guess so it became this massive manhunt" I blinked at him, as I focused on the words he said, though it took an annoying amount of time for my mind to start thinking on it like I should have immediately been able to do.

My first thought was, this is not my problem, and my second thought was, my problem is finding somewhere to go into a nice and relaxing coma. But sadly that's when the rest of my thoughts also came in and ruined my nice and deliberate process of trying to not get involved and instead get some sleep. After all, he just said a orb just got stolen, from the museum, and because I've played the games I know that the orb is related more than likely to one of the ideal or truth legendary Pokemon.

Great, someone is either really lucky to steal that, or someone is trying to either destroy the world, or an idiot wanting to catch a legendary Pokemon. Either way, I'm probably going to have to get involved. I let out a breathless sigh before turning away from the teenager, to my team before starting to return all the ones that would probably not be to much help tracking down on object, while saying.

"I'm going to go help, you all get some rest, I'll send you all out later when I'm finish and about to crash in a nice Pokemon Center bed" I ignored the worried looks that each of the Pokemon I returned gave me, clearly underestimating just how often this has happened to me before, sure it barely happens now a days but that doesn't mean I've lost all my sad to earn skill in dealing with very poor amounts of sleep.

So after some brief consideration, Luxray, Mismagius and Lycanroc were the only ones still out that I could return, which also meant Riolu was still sitting on Son's back. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea for her to be around if a battle breaks out, but I'd be surprised if Mismagius and Lycanroc couldn't handle it on their own, while Luxray defended Riolu, at least I hope so and this wasn't sleep deprivation taking over my normal decision making process.

"First things first we are going to go to the gym slash museum and you, Lycanroc, are going to get whatever remaining scent is left from the orb in question. From there we'll track down the thieves and get the bloody orb back" I got some nods, but I could tell that they all were confused as to why I was doing this in the first place, which is fair I guess. I noted that my Son was about to question me on it, but he could, Riolu butted in and asked first.

_"So why are you helping? Because you seem more like the type to say this isn't your problem then you are to help because it is the right thing to do"_ My Son frowned at that, probably thinking that I'm a better person than I actually am, as Riolu was very spot on about what I would much rather prefer doing at the moment. Of course that didn't mean I wasn't going to be sarcastic in return.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me. If you must know, that ball that was stolen happens to be a item that is linked to a Legendary Pokemon, and I would rather not have some stupid thief have something that important on them, and I would very much rather someone who actually knows what it is to have it even less" I didn't have to stress out my overtaxed mind to see the surprised looks I was receiving. This time Luxray did manage to say what he wanted without getting interrupted.

_"What! Really Dad?"_ I just nodded, which I noted made my Son, Wolf, and judging by the sudden darkening in my shadow, my Ghost take this a lot more serious. Though, Riolu looked a lot more unconvinced by that, and made her opinion on it known.

_"You've gone to long without sleep and you have gone crazy, that's the only answer. Their is no way you could know that, much less be so uncaring about a freaking Legendary, even you aren't that much of an emotionless husk" _I just raised an eyebrow at her, which took more effort than I liked to admit, face control is always one of the first things that I lose the ability to do, or at least I can't concentrate on it long enough without making my face feel weird.

"You'll quickly realize that I'm very uncaring about stuff that should probably be taken serious. So far in terms of Legendaries I've talked to a Mew, saved them from being captured, met their clone, made by a massive criminal organization that I ended up destroying, before probably talking them out of destroying the world, saw an Articuno like last month, and a little before that found an artifact of a Heatran, which Charizard is currently using, all in under the span of a year. Trust me, this isn't the weirdest thing I've had to deal with or seen"

I actually wonder what Mewtwo is up to now a days, I haven't seen or even heard of the Pokemon since I ran into Mew. I'm pretty sure I would have noticed if the world was ending, or at least if Mewtwo was trying to destroy at least Kanto, which he would have done by now going by the original timeline, which might not be very actuate now a days. Shaking my head out of those thoughts, though noting to look into it later, I turned my attention back to Riolu who seemed to have just received confirmation from my team, even though she already knew I wasn't lying.

_"I was right, you are crazy just not in the way I thought"_ She actually looked like she didn't know how to respond to that, just another confirmation that I have gotten way to bloody use to this stuff at this point. Eh, whatever, at this point it's not like that's some new revelation about myself and my life.

* * *

**I've already mentioned that Kyu's sleep cycle is practically the same as mine, and needless to say I have not slept in almost four days. The last two weeks have not been fun at all to me. Anyway, no one cares about my life, so instead I'll just leave off here, See ya.**


	76. I just want a nap and not this

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

When I arrived at the Gym...museum, combo thing, dear god I need sleep, anyway once I arrived, I noticed the large amount of commotion outside the building, so I just looked over towards my Ghost. And with that the shadow underneath me opened up and expanded until Luxray, who still had Riolu on his back, and Lycanroc where standing on top of it as well, before we all dropped into the ground.

"Who in the world are you?!" Blinking to myself, as I looked around my new environment for a moment, I turned and looked at who had spoken. It took a moment to place the name, as names aren't exactly something I'm good at even without my currently lack of sleep. Though I still managed to place a name after a moment without to much trouble. Though I do wonder what my luck is like that I had to appear right in front of Lenora.

"Kyu, anyway, just making sure I'm not wasting my time, the thing that was stolen was a stone with three ridges in it probably either black or white" She just looked at me, then to the Pokemon that had also showed up around me before asking.

"Why do you want to know?" I don't like that she seems to think I'm a threat, well, I couldn't be but it's insulting when I only asked a question.

"Because I would like to know if I'm going to have to deal with a Legendary Pokemon today" She looked shock at that, but thankfully from the probably serious look on my face, she knew that I really didn't want my time to be wasted, and if what I was saying was true then I knew something if the stone was indeed stolen.

"Well, yes a black colored orb was stolen, but what does that have to do with a Legendary Pokemon?" Bloody terrific, Zekrom got taken, I let out a massive sigh, one that almost drifted into a yawn before I stopped myself. Dear lord this is getting annoying, I really hope this doesn't become a thing, I really just want to go to sleep and not have to deal with this.

"That orb is called the Dark Stone, and it can be used to summon Zekrom. Where was the stone stolen from?" Maybe I should have asked that seconds part first, then I might have gotten an answer before everyone present in the room would look at me in shock and disbelief.

"Wait what! Zekrom! The Legendary Dragon, Electric type Pokemon of ideals!" What kind of exposition statement is that, the blunt kind apparently. As I just nodded as suddenly the room exploded into noise, I felt a small growl begin to be released from my throat as the headache I was hoping to avoid suddenly decided it was time to start. Looking around the room for a moment, I bit the inside of my cheek as I reached forwards and grabbed the museum's gym leader by the arm and dragged her out of the room.

"Where was the stone being kept?" I said it the second I was out of the room and the noise lowered to a manageable level. And the second after I said that I jerked my hand away from the woman and held off from shaking it as I felt it tense up. Lenora looked at me for a moment before finally answering.

"It was being held in the main lobby. This way, come on" I nodded as I and my team, the ones that were current out, followed the woman to what seemed to be the main entrance of the museum. That's when I was led to what looked like a pillow that had an intent in it. So much for security, their wasn't even a guard rail, or one of those plates that say 'do not touch' near it to keep people away. Whatever, looking over to my Wolf, to get his attention I asked him.

"Lycanroc, would you mind picking up the scent and leading me to the idiots" I got a nod as he moved forwards and either used his already very impressive noise, or the move Odor Sleuth. Well, either way, it didn't really matter as after a moment he perked up, good, it would be unfortunate if I came all the way here and it turned out that the scent was to old.

_"I got it Boss, come on" _I gave my Wolf a nod as he turned and began to walk towards the front doors, as he pushed the door open. I noted something, that I didn't as I was much farther away and on the outside of the crowd. Their was an annoying amount of both police, which that annoying, and reporters, which was really annoying. That feeling spiked when suddenly a bunch of cameras were pointed in my direction. Frowning I turned to my Son and Wolf before telling them.

"Just go over, I'll have Mismagius bring me to you three" I got two nods and a concerned sound before the two bound forwards and jumped over the crowd without stopping, while Riolu, Luxray's passenger, yelled out in what has probably fear, but I chose to ignored that, though she'll probably try and punch me later. Anyway, looking down to my Ghost, well, my shadow, though at this point, it was more of her's rather than mine.

Still, that wasn't really relevant, as I dropped into the darkness, I noted that unlike the quickness that I was use to in short jumps, I stayed in the dark void like space for a few seconds, as it seems my Pokemon got quite far in that short amount of time. After another few moments, I was ejected from the shadow, as I glanced around, before noting that three people were staring at me, oh great.

That comment was because of what the people in front of me was wearing, they looked like they had just come out of a castle guard shift. I was really hoping even though it was pretty clear what was happening, that Team Plasma wasn't involved, though it looks like this it is still N that is in charge, which is probably some kind of consultation that at least the crazy world domination one wasn't doing that just yet.

"I recommend that you hand over the stone" The one on the right was about to yell at me or something, so I just glared and tugged my lips downwards into a scowl, at least that is what I was going for, and from the scared looks I was received, I noted I probably used Leer or something. That's when I looked past the two idiot grunts, and noted that a large square case was resting on the ground behind them, well that's convenient.

"Mismagius" And just like that the case was dropped into the ground before depositing itself next to my feet. Yawning, I bent my knees to lower my body and grabbed the handle before standing back up to full height. Looking back over towards the two idiotic adults in front of me I was about to say some snarky remark which would more than likely enrage them, which I would then use as a reason to site self-defense and knock them out. But before I could get that far a new voice rang out from behind me.

"Liepard get that case!" I didn't bother to turn around first, as I was already calling out to my team, as I watched as the two in front of me jumped at the chance and quickly reached, grabbed and threw a pokeball each out into the air, sending out a garbodor and a klang.

"Lycanroc, trap that cat with Rock Tomb, then knock it out with Rock Slide. Mismagius Mystical Fire, then shadow hop around and attack with Shadow Ball" They instantly jumped into battle, with my Ghost dropping into the shadows of the alleyway that I now recognized as to where I was, and in closed space, not the best for my Wolf, and Ghost, but that didn't matter when they were just so much stronger.

I felt a small frown appear on my face, as in under a minute all three Pokemon were knocked unconscious, I already knew that the average trainer wasn't exactly going to stand up to me and my team anymore, and while this wasn't really the best time to be thinking about it, a proper challenge battle wise is going to be even more rare, one of the reasons why I've put off getting back into battling since I've arrived in Unova.

Well, you can't have anything, and it's not like I didn't already know this, so I just shook my head, to clear both my thoughts, and the slightly fog that came with sleep deprivation that was messing with my ability to focus at the moment. Looking down at the case in my hand, I only just noticed as one of the grunts decided that they didn't care about their health as they jumped at me, grabbing onto the case.

Shaking the box out of their grip, I, without remorse kicked the man in the head, knocking them out and probably giving them a concussion. Though, from the look on my Son's face, I _probably_ saved the man from a worse fate, so I didn't bother to continue to look at the man and instead frowned as I noticed he had unlatched the box. Looking inside it I rolled my eyes before bending down and ripping the orb from the unconscious man's hands.

I really was out of it if I couldn't even notice the stone falling out of the now very clearly opened up suitcase. After a moment of consideration, I dropped the case, and looked at the stone in my hands, it felt weird, probably a Pokemon thing, but just looking at it, I felt something interesting, not something I could exactly describe, I actually doubt even if I wasn't half asleep, I wouldn't be able to describe it.

A Dusk Stone had a sense of familiarity, but this, well, it was something different, and with that I decided to think on it later. Lowering my arm, I was about to turn and try to figure out where I was at the moment, in relation to where the gym is located to get back and berate the people their on the lack of security. But before I could as so much and turn to see if the other two grunts were even still in the alleyway, suddenly my right arm was covered in lightning.

Looking down at the stone in my hand, I actually felt my eye twitch as the orb was glowing a bright blue. Dear god why me? I bit off a cry of frustration as I listened to the Pokemon around me panic for my safety probably as the lightning was now covering most of my chest as well in it's erratic pattern. Strangely enough it didn't actually hurt but that didn't stop me from being really annoyed.

So with that I turned and made my way out of the alley, glowing stone still in hand, as I rushed out into a big, mostly empty street, which was, thankfully on the outskirts of the city. It wouldn't be good if a nine foot dragon, if I'm remembering right, appeared in the middle of a densely populated city, so with that in mind I ignored my fatigue, and dropped into a dead sprint with my Pokemon following after me.

I was rushing because I didn't know how long I had before Zekrom would stop by for his, very, surprising visit. Which meant the second I was past city limits, I swung my arm back, as now most of my upper body was covered in the blue lightning, before throwing it out into the air. And as I watched as it hit the ground and rolled for a few feet, I really hoped that it was just a really stressful false alarm.

But life hates me, as after one another second after I thought that, the stone exploded into a bright light that nearly blinded my vision. Looking back as the light cleared up, I let out a tired sigh, as I looked up at the Dragon typed Legendary. And that's when they seemed to notice me as well, as after a second a voice rang out from their form, though I couldn't actually see them moving their mouth.

_"The strong ideals you have have awaken me from my dormant form, prepare to be tested by me to see if you are worthy of being a hero of ideals" _I felt my mouth open up then closed after a second in pure disbelief as I watched as the tail of the tall Legendary suddenly started generating massive amounts of electricity. That's when I felt my voice return to me as I called out.

"Wait! I didn'-" That's when I was cut off as the massive Pokemon charged at me, and in that moment Luxray, without Riolu on his back thankfully, Mismagius, and Lycanroc were already in front of me, looking ready for the hardest battle they've had so far. I groaned, because I'll never admit to whimpering, as I let myself wallow in self pity for a moment, because I mean, come on really! I just wanted to take a nap! Is that to much to ask for?

But that's all I gave to myself, just a second, before narrowing my eyes as I threw my hands out and upwards, grabbing as many pokeballs as I could at once before throwing them out in front of me, while also shooting my hand forwards towards my sudden opponent with the first orders already on the tip of my tongue.

* * *

**Hey a cliffhanger. I haven't done one of these in a while. Also, I truly have no idea how I managed to write this, currently I haven't slept in four days, and I'm not sure how I'm functioning enough to write out a two and a half thousand word chapter. Anyway, next chapter, Kyu vs, Zekrom, so look forward to that I guess. For me, I'm going to go take a nice nap, well, I'm going to try at least. **

**Though before I go, I'm going to call out that I started a new story so if anyone is curious about how I would go about a My Hero Academia story well, I did that. I don't particularly like to shout out my own work but I figured why not, and because I want some actually feed back on it. Anyway, self promotion aside, See ya.**


	77. Zekrom

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

"Charge then Hyper Volt, Icy Wind then into a shadow, Earth Power and Iron Defense!" All three jumped into action in that moment as the rest of the team was sent out in front of me as a massive beam to lightning slammed into Zekrom as the ground underneath them exploded, while a wave of icy air slammed into their side. Luxray's strongest attack, and two super effective moves and it didn't even seem to really faze the Lightning Legendary as they continued on their charge and slammed their tail into Lycanroc.

"Pidgeot, Twister. Charizard, Dragon Pulse. Vaporeon Aurora Beam" I called out to the reinforcements, even as I watched worriedly as Lycanroc, even with his type resistance and an Iron Defense up, seemed to take a lot more damage than I think he should have. But he was still up and so I wasn't going to worry about him, just yet at least, if I did then my already screwed concentration would get worse, and even more of my team will get hurt, something I will not allow.

As I watched my team launch their attacks against the tall Pokemon, I watched with building tension as Zekrom roared as all the attacks seemed to reach their peeks of power, I would have thought it meant that the attacks were weakening them, but I wasn't going to consider that until the Legendary was already fainted before I would think we're in the clear, and my thoughts were proven right as the sky suddenly darkened as a lightning storm was conjured, and from it rained Thunders like they were candy.

"Protect! All of you now!" The second I was sure that my team heard me, I turned and grabbed Riolu, who had walked up to me after getting taken off of Luxray's back, and Snivy who I accidentally released when I grabbed every pokeball I could get a hold on, and pressed them close to me as I, following suit with my team, summon a Protect to cover over us. It was close to terrifying as I watched as some of the Thunders, that got a little to close to comfort glanced across the Protect.

As even that small amount of contact almost shattered the barrier keeping me safe, after a moment the world finally seemed to understand that the sky shouldn't be raining down lightning like raindrops. The second the Thunders let up I dropped the Protect and called out to my team, all of which seemed to block all the attacks that had rained down upon them.

"Charizard slam them into the ground with Outrage!" Zekrom had floated into the air during that massive scaled attack, and I couldn't have that. So with that my Lizard shot into the air as the purplish blue colored energy exploded around him, I bit the inside of my cheek, as he managed to get above Zekrom before shooting towards the ground, slamming into the massive Pokemon, dragging them down to the ground. Though I could tell it took a lot of effort, as it seem to be struggle between the two as to what direction they would be going in.

"Pidgeot Tailwind, then Twister!" The air seemed to shift as my Bird shot forwards and flapped his wings over the two Pokemon battling for dominance, which now looked like Charizard doing his best to not be overpowered. The shift in power didn't change in an obvious way, as Pidgeot slammed the Twister into the Dragon types form. But I wasn't done, with just those two.

"Vaporeon Aurora Beam! Mismagius Icy Wind!" The two in tandem, pulled their heads back before a massive wave of combined forced blasted forwards, causing the temperature of the air around me to drop by a noticeable amount, as the two attacks slammed into the underside of the Dragon type, pinning him between two power, massive super effective attacks, and I still refused to stop their.

"Luxray Charge to your max and then continual Hyper Volt! Lycanroc use Rock Slide then use Earth Power on those rocks!" Luxray almost only used Charge to power his attacks, but that didn't mean he didn't have a massive storage of energy on his own, many times bigger than what the Charge could produce, which meant that as the massive beam of lightning that slammed into one of the only sides of the massive Legendary Pokemon would stay there for as long as it was needed.

On the other side, the ground around Lycanroc was being ripped to pieces as hundreds of head sized rocks were launched at the Pokemon, and that alone would do good damage, but on topic of that, the second the massive rocks got close enough they exploded into dozens of shards of stone. In all, Zekrom was being attacked from every direction by the full force of my entire team.

And that's when it happened, they roared from in the inferno of attacks and explosions and suddenly a massive sphere of lightning pulsed out of his form. Throwing Charizard from their back, and slammed my Lizard into the ground, his tail glowing with a blue flame, showing that one attack sent him low enough to activate Blaze. But that wasn't all, the explosion of Lightning energy caused all the attacks hitting them to explode.

I threw my arms over my eyes as I forced another Protect up as a massive wave of force slammed into me, and the only reason I was able to keep the barrier up was knowing that if I didn't Snivy and Riolu would be throw around like rag-dolls from the concussive force of the explosion. Slowly, the waves of dust and smoke cleared up enough for me to see what in the world had happened.

Standing on the ground was Zekrom, their form covered in patches of ice, scratch marks, and dirt and dust. They were also letting out soft pants, but that's all I saw before I discard them and instead looked to see about my team. All of them were on the ground, most still conscious. Though it looked like Mismagius' and Pidgeot's shared weakness, their low vitality wasn't enough to keep them up.

Looking at the two's down forms of my Pokemon, I felt something cold wash over me, as I was suddenly much more awake than I had any right to be, but I didn't care. And that's when the rest seemed to notice that the resident Ghost and Bird weren't so lucky in staying conscious as the rest of them, and that's when I figured out why I was suddenly so awake, because it seems it was the reason why those, that were able, were getting back up, anger is a hell of an energizer.

"Giga Volt, Hydro Pump, Blast Burn, Earth Power" I didn't bother with calling names anymore, and it seems that my team was fine with that as in under a second the temperature of the air shot up, as a massive torrent of blue fire slammed into the Dragon type, before they got slammed by the giant pressure hose of almost boiling water that had thousands of watts of energy coursing threw it.

While the ground underneath them exploded over and over again shaking the earth up to over a hundred feet away as the ground couldn't absorb so much force being pushed into it. I felt my mouth and mind move on autopilot as my hands reached up and grabbed the correct balls and returned the two fainted Pokemon. Before sending them out again, in front of me so I could heal them at least some with potions, even though I never moved my eyes away from the battle.

I was calling out commands and watched on as the world was exploded upon over and over. Either the sky was being dominated by fire, lightning, water, ice or chunks of earth but it was hardly ever just the open air. And it dragged on for a while, with each member giving it everything they could possibly give. At the start I had no clue who would win, but now I refused to even accept the notion that I was leaving here without winning.

It seemed that my team agreed with me as about five minutes after they had gone down, my Bird and Ghost had gotten up in that order and before I could demand that they stayed away from the fight they had already rushed back into the fray. And no matter how much I didn't want to, I just adapted and called out attacks to them, and just like that the sky was filled with Hurricanes and Shadow Balls, as all I could do was make sure they were defending themselves.

I'm not sure when it was finally over, it must have been at least ten more minutes afterwards when the massive Legendary Pokemon finally went down. Covered in burn, scorch marks, cuts, ice and many other types of injuries, but they didn't go down alone, Charizard, Pidgeot, Mismagius, and Vaporeon all went down as well, out of either bodies failing them from pure exhaustion or something else, I honestly wasn't sure.

But it didn't matter, as it was over, so with that I began to make my way out to the battle field, which was once an open planes, was now, like I said, a battle field, the entire place had burn marks, the ground was all ripped to practically shreds, and I couldn't even see a spot of earth that had grass that either wasn't burnt or was covered in some kind of ash or soot.

As I made my way across the ruined field, I returned every team member's fainted body as I made my way closer and closer to the unconscious Legendary, trying to not pay to much attention to the damage that was done to their forms, or the soreness that my throat felt from practically screaming for the last twenty minutes at lest. When I arrived to the form of the unconscious Legend, I wasn't really sure what to do.

After a moment, I reached down and grabbed one of the empty balls that I had on my belt, which I had taken to wear again when Snivy joined, because I didn't have any space on the sash on my chest. Looking at the pokeball for a moment, I sighed before priming it and dropped it right on Zekrom's face, and watched as they were dragged into the ball.

I was really tempted to just leave the Pokemon on the ground and just walk the hell away, but it would be beyond stupid to leave such a powerful Pokemon in such a vulnerable state for anyone to take advantage of. Not to mention, even if I was beyond pissed at the Pokemon for attacking me and hurting my team so badly, it would be cruel to leave them in this state, so suspended animation would have to do for now.

And that's when the ball dinged, I bent down and grabbed it and placed it on my belt without preamble. Turning around, I noted that Riolu was looking at me with a look that I just was to emotionally exhausted to figure out, while Snivy's eyes were just massively wide as he stared at the newly filled ball on my belt. Walking forwards, until I was next to them I raised an tired eyebrow at them, as the hurt form of Luxray and Lycanroc were laying down, next to them, catching their breath.

_"You're terrifying" _I just sighed as I gave Riolu a eye roll, the most I could at the moment before bending down and giving my Son a rub on the head, and a smile, again as much of one I could manage, but it seemed to work as the tension in his form seemed to drop some as he slowly closed his eyes and passed out. Letting out a small huff amusement, I returned him as well, before repeating the process with Lycanroc making sure he knew that the fight was over before returning him, then I turned to Riolu and said.

"I don't think I am, at least not normally, it just isn't the best idea to test my patience when I've had a bad day, anyway come on we got to get to a Pokemon Center" She just nodded, and that's when I looked over towards were the city was located, and felt my blood freeze, standing on the outskirts was hundreds in not thousands of people looking at me in collective shock.

That wasn't what made me freeze though, no it was the fact that their was at least two news crews that I could see and at least a fifth of the population in front of me had their phones out in front of them, more than likely recording what I just did. I already have to deal with too many people knowing about me, this is just opening another level of hell before me.

I felt my shoulders slump in defeat, before sighing, as I grabbed Riolu by the scruff of her neck not even bothering to listen to her protests as I returned Snivy who still didn't seem to understand that it was all over. And with that I slowly began to make my way back to the town, and by slowly, I mean I went in the opposite direction and walked that way for about twenty minutes before circling around three-fourths of the city before entering it again, with completely different clothes on. Now to find a Pokemon Center.

* * *

**First off, two hundred thousand words, dear lord that's stupid, my second longest story is one that I worked on for about ten months and it only reached a little over one hundred thousand, and this one hasn't even been up for half that time. Anyway, moving past my writing problems, onto the chapter talk.**

**Battle wise, I'm not sure how I feel about it, strength wise, Zekrom is 3C on my ranking scale, and the total rank of Kyu's team is 4C, so factoring in the fact that half his team is weak to Electric Type moves, I think the outcome makes sense. As for the catching, well, I mean what was he suppose to do, if he left Zekrom there, I mean that's just asking for trouble, even if the world is about get a video of him beating and capturing a Legendary, it is the best choice he had available, not to mention he is beyond exhausted, mentally, physically, and emotionally, so it's not like he was brimming with ideas on what to do. Also what do you all think about how Riolu and Snivy reacted to Kyu and his battling team, as I've come to dub it, battling at full force? I found it entertaining to write, after such a massive and serious battle. Anyway, that's all I have to add. So, See ya**


	78. Zekrom's Hero of Ideals is overrated

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

Turns out that the nurse on staff is over worked so not only did she not recognize me, she didn't even have the time to even leave the building, so I just dropped off my injured Pokemon, minus Zekrom, because obvious reason is kind of obvious, and then proceeded to go into a coma, and by coma, I mean I slept for over fourteen, amazing, hours straight and woke up at five in the morning.

Of course at that point, the nurse seemed to have either bee told or figured out about my recent exploit, at least I'm pretty sure she did, because the second I walked out into the main lobby of the Center and she saw me, she instantly turned and walked into the back room from behind the counter. Great, people are probably scared of me now, that's going to be annoying isn't it.

Still, she would have to come back out at some point, so instead of thinking about it anymore, I spent a moment in deliberation before reaching down and grabbed a pokeball off my belt, bring it up in front of me, I looked at pokeball that held a legendary and I wasn't really sure what to think about, honestly, I was really hoping it had just been a really messed up fever dream that my delusioned mind made up in the middle of a sleep deprived mental break down.

Because, at least, if that was true then I wouldn't have to deal with trying to figure out what to do next. I mean what the actual hell was I going to do with a Legendary? Much less one that came with the title, Hero so Ideals, I already have to many titles as it is, most of which I would rather not have to begin with. I mean, I'm probably just going to release Zekrom, but that isn't going to stop everyone who knows about this to assuming that I still have a bloody Legendary Pokemon.

Because why would anyone believe I would give up the chance to have such a naturally powerful Pokemon on my team. Then of course their was the whole thing with whatever the hell being a 'hero of ideals' means, and if their are any obligations that I'm going to get roped into because of it. Because I am fully aware that I am no hero, I'm a mean spirited, selfish, sarcastic prick that has a very concerning low value for life.

Of course it depends on the definition of hero and hero of what, but ideals aren't exactly an easy to understand concept to be based on. This is going to be a headache I can already tell, whether it's me giving myself one by thinking about all the horrible ways this can and probably go, or the stuff I'm going to have to deal with because of the not so subtle way I went about this, or the conversation I'm going to have to have with Zekrom later, it's really just expected that my head is going to be hurting by the end of this.

That's when I noted that the nurse was back and with her was some very familiar looking pokeballs, immediately I turned on my heel and walked up to the desk, while placing the pokeball that was in my hand back into it's place on my belt. Grabbing the first one that was set on the desk, I felt a small amount of tension drop from my shoulders as I stared at Vaporeon's ball.

It probably wasn't healthy to have such a dependence on having at least someone from my team with me at all times, but I've spent so long with at least someone out with me, usually Mismagius, that I'm just a little tense with the knowledge that none of my Pokemon are around. Thinking like that made me feel a little bad though, as the presence of Snivy's pokeball, also on my belt, made me aware that I still haven't really gotten to know the Grass type.

Shaking my head at thought, while ignoring the nurse, I reached forwards and quickly picked up the rest of the pokeballs on the desk in front of me, placing them back into their correct placements on my sash. As I made sure that I had everyone, I was about to turn and walk away from the desk, because now I have to have a conversation that I really didn't want to have. But before I could the nurse seemed to find her voice and said.

"Excuse me, sir, but you shouldn't work your Pokemon so hard" Blinking, I turned back to the face the nurse and slowly tilted my head at her as I thought about what she just said, before deciding that she actually doesn't know about the stuff that goes on around her. Which means she rushed to the back for some other reason, maybe I haven't set my face in a neutral enough position, because I'm still pretty sure that she was scared when she rushed into the back to get my team.

"Sure I'll take it under advisement" Then I gave her a smile, not ones that I actually mean, the small lip smiles that show that I'm actually have a great time. No I gave an incredibly fake full teeth smile that hurt my jaw to do, and watched as she flinched back from the hard look in my eyes that I has giving her. Before turning and walking out of the Center, focusing on my illusions as a hoodie appeared over my chest and back as I tossed the hood over my head and began to make my way to the start of the nearest forest.

* * *

It took a while but I didn't mind as it gave me time to get my thoughts together and properly collected, as I stood in the middle of a small clearing, that was about an hours walk from the edge of the city. Sighing to myself after a moment, I finally reached up and began tossing out pokeballs into the air, watching as my team appeared one after the other, I took stock in their appearances.

Of course their forms themselves didn't look like anything was wrong, but looking at some of them it was clear somethings were off, either from the blue scarf that was missing from Luxray, or the fact that Lycanroc's necklace was missing, both items destroyed in the battle. But that wasn't it, each of the Pokemon in front of me just looked tired, like I probably looked not even a half a day ago.

"Are you all ok?" It wasn't the best way I could have phrased it, but right now I was more concerned about how they were doing than worrying about being subtle. After a few moments I got varied responses from each of them letting me know that they were doing fine. I just continued to look at them all, before finally noting what I was seeing, after all I saw it not to long ago, when we had lost against the combined might of the Elite Four, not the exact same but similar at least.

"Good, I'm glad you all are ok, otherwise it would put a damper on the pride I'm feeling for you all" With that I gave them all a smile, one that wasn't near as fake as the one I gave to the nurse, but was still forced nonetheless, though they wouldn't be able to tell. Watching as they looked at me in shock, I just gave spread my arms out and laughed slightly, which hurt a little to do as my throat still was stupidly sore, and said.

"We beat a bloody Legendary Pokemon, one that had type advantage on three of you and we still won. You all are amazing, I can't believe that you all have gotten so strong, so I'm proud that you did so well, and it couldn't have happened if you all hadn't be so amazing" I hated the fact that they had to fight at all, but that wouldn't change anything, but what would at least lift their spirits is for them to realize just what they've accomplished.

My smile became a little less forced as I watched as what I said impacted them all, as they looked to each other in shock, like they all were just realizing what they did. I'm sure that most of them didn't like that we got so close to losing, or they felt like they didn't do enough, but I was going to make sure that every single one of them knew that they played a very important part in that battle and because of them, is the reason why we won.

But sadly I had to move on past helping them all feel better, because their was more pressing matters, even if I logically knew that, didn't mean that I might have held off moving on for a few more minutes as I watched them all begin to talk to each other in excitement now. I gave them another minute to get calm down and appreciate what we accomplished, even if I wished it never happened, before calling out to them and said.

"Ok everyone, calm down, and come over here, I have something to so you all" It took a moment to get everyone situated, and I might have stalled for a moment, but at least point I could call myself out on it, and decided that holding off on doing this wouldn't make it any easier, so with that, I steeled myself and told my Pokemon.

"If you don't know, that Pokemon we thought, is called Zekrom, the Pokemon of ideals, and we they went down, they didn't just disappear and I couldn't exactly just leave them on the ground, so I caught them"

With that I lifted said Pokemon's ball into the air to show them all, and the reaction was instant. All of them began to speak up, Mismagius and Pidgeot were glaring at the ball, the rest looked like they were getting ready for another fight, though Luxray looked more curios than battle ready. Still I held a hand up and got everyone's attention as I told them all.

"Calm down. They haven't even been healed yet, so no fight is going to break out, unless you are the ones that start it. Right now, me and the Pokemon in this ball need to have a conversation, and the only reason I'm telling you all this and not returning you before talking to them is because I have faith that you all will control yourselves and not attack, please don't prove me wrong"

That got a few of them to look down in probable shame, as attacking was more than likely what they had been thinking of doing. But in the end, I got a nod from each and everyone of them that they would behave, which was all I needed from them to believe that they wouldn't cause trouble. Though, I'll admit that another reason that I kept all of them out was encase Zekrom didn't take kindly to being caught, which so was the reason why I left Riolu back at the Pokemon Center and haven't yet sent out Snivy.

Still, I took a deep breath, mostly to myself, as I turned away from my team as I walked out a couple steps and tapped the button on the pokeball, that was still in my hand, before tossing it into the air. After a second from being airborne the ball opened up, and as I could practically feel my Pokemon tense behind me, I just watched on as Zekrom appear before me, still covered in injuries.

They stood up for a moment before it seemed that their left leg gave out as they suddenly dropped to one knee, as I grimaced as I looked over the damage that my team had inflicted on the Pokemon before me. Sure I was still pretty annoyed at them, and at the team, I was pissed, but it seems that my sleep deprived mind didn't remember just how hurt they also got to injure my team so much. Still, I shook those feelings off and instead asked the Pokemon.

"So any reason why you attack me and my team?" The Dragon type looked at me in the eye for a moment, before finally saying out loud, this time in Pokemon, not whatever telepathic things they did when they first showed up. Were they testing if I could understand them?

_"You're ideals were enough to bring me forth from my slumber, I thought that you had awakened me to see if you were worthy to become my next Champion of ideals, so I figured that you knew that we would battle to test your convictions. Looking back on it, maybe I should have waited a bit, it seems that I've misjudges how I was summoned. I was going to tell you that you passed when I unleashed that massive sphere of lightning but then you kept attacking"_

Maybe it's because the fact that I've watched them call down hundreds of bolt of lightning on my team, but the almost bashful voice that came from the Dragon in front of me threw me through a loop for a second. But I recovered quick enough as I decided that I didn't care, and gave the massive Pokemon a face that practically screamed 'why do I have to deal with this?' before saying.

"I didn't mean to summon you at all, in fact I tried to tell you, but by that point you hurt my team. And I don't care who you are, you hurt them and I won't let it slide" They nodded, looking like they understood and were kind of embarrassed by the whole thing, though, I'm beginning to suspect that they're male, from the voice at least, though that doesn't really much to go off of for proof, I call Mewtwo male and he technically doesn't have a gender, I just went off the voice before I realized that and then forgot to stop.

_"I'm sorry, I should have listened. Though your 'team', I believe you called them, are quite amazing, I haven't had a battle of that intensity in centuries" _I just nodded, as I sighed as I felt my annoyance kind of just slip away, it's hard for me to hold a grudge in general, and it's harder when the one that I'm angry at is actually sorry, and complimenting me. Though, that just meant that I have to move onto the next problem now.

"Now that, that's out of the way, what exactly happens now?" They looked confused at my question for a moment until, I raised the pokeball I used to catch them in up to show them and clarified.

"You said I passed your test, so I'm technically the Hero slash Champion or whatever of ideals, but I don't know both what that means or if I even want it. And second, I caught you, so nothing would happen to you while you were unconscious so there's that also. I'm fine with releasing you, in fact I would probably prefer it, but a bunch of people saw me catch you, which is probably going to mean a bunch of people are probably going to come after me again, though for you this time. But it's up to you if you stick around, I can't really stop you, but I figured I would let you know that you aren't exactly a secret"

While I might not exactly like it, I don't really think I could do anything to stop the Pokemon from following me around if they wanted, even if I really was more than fine with breaking their ball before trying to pretend that all of this was just a bad dream. But I didn't know how Zekrom would react to that, either disgruntled that they were caught and tell me that they wanted to be released, or that they didn't mind or something similar, I didn't really have as much of a choice as I would like.

_"I'm not really sure about the second concern, I'm not sure I've ever meet someone that didn't wouldn't want to be in your position, though it does lead into what a Hero of Ideals is, or at least what it means, is that a human has earned my respect to the point that I would help them in completing their ideals"_ Interesting wording, I'm pretty sure I'm right and that they were testing if I could understand what they were saying to me, though it wouldn't hurt to confirm.

"But I'm not human so where does that leave us?" They did seem shocked or anything but they did in fact look a little smug, like they already had a good guess, which I mean isn't really that hard to do, I mean I am activity showing I can understand their words, not to mention that I used Protect dur- Oh bloody hell, I used Protect like twice during the battle, did that get recorded as well? Because if so then that's going to be a massive pain.

_"I suspected as much, though I don't think it matters, it's just kind of how it started but I don't see a reason why I can't help a Pokemon as well, though that depend on you really"_ Thankfully Zekrom's voice broke me out of my mild panicking. As I turned back my focus to the Dragon type, before nodding, at least that title wasn't some responsibility thing that I'm being forced into, it just shows that Zekrom has deemed me worthy of being their trainer, though I'm still not sure what to do in this situation.

"Personally, no matter what I choose I'm losing in someway here, while it probably isn't going to be common knowledge I'm pretty sure an annoying number of people now know that I've caught you, which means no matter what I do here I'm going to be hounded because of it. Not to mention what Team Plasma, the people who were trying to steal your stone when I got it back, is going to be on my tail now to.

I'm kind of at a lost as to what I should do here, if you want to stick around with me that's fine but fair warning you're going to have to win over my team, you did a number on them, something I'm still not sure I actually forgive you on. What I'm saying is, no matter what I'm going to have to deal with the backlash from this, if you want you can stay around and deal with it as well, or you can leave and go explore or something"

I was totally lying when I said I wasn't sure if I had forgiven them or not, the fact of the matter is, I haven't, and I'll probably never will completely. I already mentioned that I can't keep a grudge, and that's true, I'm not one to stew on what someone has done, I'd rather get even quickly and move on. At least when it's against me specifically, as I don't really give a damn about holding resentment, I'm just not built or it normally.

But for my team, well, that's something else entirely, that is something that takes a lot more effort to get my mercy from. I'll make sure that I get even with them, though for me even is a high bar to set when it comes to my team, and that is the first step, only then will I work on letting the annoying anger filled emotions go.

So on forgiving the dragon? Well I've already gotten even with them, well I'm in the process of getting even. As the Dragon type was still covered in injuries and probably was in a lot of pain, but I haven't made a move to help or get out any potions or other kinds of medicine. Was it spiteful and cruel? More than likely, but since when have I ever gotten mixed up for a nice person. So I just continued on the conversation, asking the last, at least I hope so, important question I had.

"So what do you want to do? Follow me or go and catch up on whatever you missed while you were in that stone, what will it be?" They looked at me for a moment, before looking on behind me to my team, who's reactions I couldn't actually see, but could probably guess. After a moment they turned to me and answered.

* * *

**Hey, another cliffhanger, isn't that nice. This was a long chapter, both calming down from the intensity of the last chapter, and still having a bunch of foreshadowing that might come to pass because of that battle. As for if Zekrom is going to join the team fully or not, well, I would put some insightful comment here but what kind of cliffhanger would this be if I gave away the answer. See ya.**


	79. Some Reassurance

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

Walking away from the city, I hadn't yet sent out my team, as I would rather get a bit farther away from the city and make sure that I wouldn't get recognized because of anyone on my team. Was that paranoid, oh most certainly but that just describes me in general so it wasn't like this was out of character. It had been about a day since Zekrom had set off, after I had given them some basic first aid.

I wasn't sure what I expected the Dragon type to decide on, but the compromise that we came to wasn't what I had been expecting really. Thinking about it, I reached over and touched the second ball on my belt, well, stone now. Apparently it could work as a summoning item, so I kept it there in place of the pokeball that was originally taking up it's place. I still had his pokeball of course, it was a small guard against him getting captured, but it was in my bag at the moment, instead of on my belt.

While that might be a little dangerous to have just an item on my person out in the open, I was fully aware of that risk so with a bit of practice I figured out how to cover something in a illusion. That's right, I remember that I can actually do illusion stuff, I just kind of forget about it most of the time because there isn't a reason to use them. But this gave me a good reason, as for anyone else, the second slot on my belt would look like there was just a normal pokeball there instead of a item to summon Zekrom.

Moving focus back onto said Pokemon, I wasn't even sure where Zekrom went off to, they just said they were going to see what all had been changed in the time of their slumber, dropped a much small version of the dark stone of the ground, told me to use it if I needed them, and then sent off into the sky. I can't say that I could have gotten a better deal out of it really, I mean if I had to, I have a bloody legendary on call, and I don't even have to deal with playing moderator between them and my team.

_"Hey, I have a question"_ The voice forced me back into focusing on my surroundings, as I glanced upwards slightly to look up at Riolu, who was, like normal perched on my shoulders. While she might be a dead give away to others, I couldn't return her, because well, I literally couldn't, and I wasn't going to let her walk on her leg, so I just decided that I'd just have to risk it, because, sadly Riolu wasn't a stationary item so I couldn't put an illusion on her.

"You could just skip a step and ask the question first to save some time" I just pretended that I didn't hear her huff of annoyance. Though I was curious about what she was going to ask, as so far she seemed more inclined to just pretend that the last two days never happened, which to be fair, I've been trying to do as well, but right now I wondered if she would ask about it.

_"Why do you act so weird?" _Blinking to myself at the question, I felt my head tilt to the side as I tried to figure out what that means, but deciding that it was to vague, as I am weird just in general, not like that was new information.

"Use your words, and explain, because that made no sense what so ever" She sighed, but didn't say anything for a few moments, looking back up at her, I noted that her face was screwed up like she had no idea either how to start or just couldn't figure out how to say it. Something was wrong then it seems, after another moment to give her time to see if she would start I said out loud to her.

"If you can't figure out what to say, then just start talking out loud, I'll figure it out" I've come to figure that if you can't find out how to say something then the best thing to do is just get all of it out so you don't have to limit everything you want to say in just one sentence. Sure it usually lead to rants but I'm a surprisingly good listener when I want to be. After a moment she seemed to accept that my idea would probably be the best, but what I wasn't expecting just how much she had to say.

_"I don't get it! Since I've met you, you've never hardly taken anything seriously, and half the time I'm not even sure you're able to take something seriously. You act like everything is a joke always replying with some sharp comment and you're always just kind of detached from everything and don't care. And that's sort of also how your 'team' acts as well, all of them just joke around and not really seem to be all that serious._

_I honestly couldn't see any of the apparent 'battle genius' you said the world saw you as, but then we enter that town or city or whatever, and suddenly I learn that you've repeatedly encountered multiple Legendary freaking Pokemon, and this wasn't anything special. And then suddenly everything is blowing up, and all these Pokemon I've met and couldn't see being anything but goofy, suddenly start fighting a Legendary Pokemon four times my size, on equal ground!_

_And that's not even mentioning you! Since I've met you, you've always just kind of joked around with some rude and funny but ultimately harmless comments, when we argue, but what I saw when you battled! You were terrifying, shouting out commands in the middle of a freaking war zone and it didn't even faze you at all! The only emotion I could get from you was annoyance, like the entire event was just a minor inconvenience, while every thing was exploding!_

_And that's Pidgeot and Mismagius went down. I have never felt that scared in my life, the amount of rage coming from you and the others was overwhelming, and it was like the battle was only just started then, everything was exploding. And everyone that I've come to see as cheerful and joking friends were suddenly these viscous titans of power destroying everything in their path._

_Then you won! You beat a Legendary Pokemon, and you caught it! And when it was over, you looked like you were just having a bad morning! I couldn't even feel anything from you anymore, it was like you were the sociopath I thought you were, and then you just moved on! Returned all of the Pokemon that I thought I knew and said that we were going to a Pokemon Center to get them healed. __Not to mention you later went out and had a conversation with the Pokemon and ended up as their Champion! How does that even work! In the end, I mean, I...I just don't know how the hell I feel about you all anymore"_

At the end she just kind of trailed off like she just didn't know what to say anymore, but I wasn't worried about that, instead, I was worrying over what she had said, because it was a big deal. After a moment of consideration, I sighed, as I slowed down my pace to a steady stop, before reaching up and grabbed Riolu and pulled her off my shoulders. Sitting her on the ground, I followed suit and dropped myself to the ground in front of her, she seemed nervous which I thought wasn't needed but still didn't let that stop me as I said.

"I wish you said something earlier, this isn't the kind of thing you should stew on, but to be fair this is probably the first time you've had the chance to do this. Honestly, I'm not sure what to tell you, I don't really think their is anything I could say that would fix what the problem is, but what I can do is explain it some, so you don't have to lost in guesswork about what you think is true or not. Is that ok?" Letting her having a deciding factor in this will hopefully help her calm down some, after a moment she gave a nod.

"I'm not good at recognizing just how stupid some of the situations I get actually are from just how unlucky I am, because that's what I am, I'm incredibly unlucky. That's the only reason why this stuff keeps happening to me, I just end up being dragged into it, and at this point, I've come to the conclusion, if something is going on I'm going to have to play a part in it no matter what, so I've decided to just get it over with before it spirals even more out of control.

That's why I seemed so put out that the whole thing was happening in the first place. As for the switch in personality, well, I think my team gets it from me, I don't think any of them were like that before I've spent time training them. But for me, well, I don't like being serious, it's a headache and it leads to headaches more often than not, so I'd rather just be rude and condescending when I can to people, and joke around the rest of the time.

But that doesn't mean I can't be serious, in fact in a battle or when the situation demands it, I probably get too serious about the whole thing, it's a flaw I have, that I'm sure the team has gotten from me, which I don't really like. As for the anger, well, this team is all I care about really, they have been my family for over a year now, I'm so much closer to them than I am with my parents at this point, so to see one of them get hurt, well, you see what happens.

My team is the same way, they might even more protective than I am of each other and myself. You know, as much as it kind of pains me to admit it, you and Snivy, well more you than him, are starting to become apart of this family as well. You'll have to catch up on what you've missed but I think this is a good first step, you've seen all of us at our most, well some would say dangerous, but I prefer protective. And as for the whole thing with me technically being Zekrom's trainer, yeah, I'll be honest I have no clue how that ended up happening either, though trust me it's not only a headache for you to wrap your head around"

I ended it on a nice note, while also teasing her a little bit, and letting her know that even I'm not entirely sure how that last part managed to happen at all. And I was glad to see she didn't seem as confused as she was before, though I did notice she was quite obviously thinking over everything I said, but I didn't mind. I knew that this was probably a lot for her, and I was kind of annoyed at myself for not noticing. Though after a moment she looked but a me with a small grin and said.

_"So what you're saying is, all of this is you're fault and that you're a terrible influence"_ I looked at her for a moment, before huffing out a small laugh before leaning back a little bit and said in an offended voice.

"Oi! I'm a great influence!" She just shook her head like I was the one being an idiot, and after a moment she opened her mouth with another remark. As she did, I noted that she seemed to be getting out of her rut, it might take some time for her to come all the way around to accepting that her new family could be pretty terrifying, but I had faith she would manage. Though I do hope that I don't have to give another speech to Snivy to get him to come around as well, I'm really aren't good at them and I'm running out of new things to say.

* * *

**A bit of a shorter one chapter that focused heavily on just two main multiple paragraph long rants between Kyu and Riolu, but I think I managed to make it work, after all, any longer and I would have to bring up another topic to fill in more words.**

** Oh speaking of other topics, Zekrom, yeah I totally copped out, but I mean Kyu's team wouldn't have accepted Zekrom being around, and the Pokemon knew that, but Kyu did in fact become worthy to be their trainer, so like I said in the chapter, it's a comprise. They'll be popping in and out every now and again so don't think that I just threw this in there because drama and stuff, they will have more moments, but I've spent the last four chapters on this so I'm not spending even more time on it when I could end it like this for the time being. Anyway, See ya.**


	80. Castelia

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

It had been about two days later, and currently I was close to getting out of the Pinwheel forest, but that wasn't really what was on my mind at the moment. No my thoughts were much more focused on the newest member of my team. I'm not the best as a judge of character, but it was quite clear that it seems that something had sparked in the snake's eyes.

Before hand he was quite motivated in training, focusing on it and was certainly giving it his best, but now, he seemed to just be throwing himself into it. I made sure to limit his training time to counter act his clearly overtaxing work load that he has placed on himself. And while I could think of a number of reason as to why the he suddenly was so much more motivated, most of which I'm sure were correct, given recent events, I didn't push it right away.

When a problem first starts up, I'll be the first to admit I probably won't notice right away unless I'm looking for it, but I am looking for it, and I can't see any of the signs in Snivy that this whole thing was his way to assure himself that he didn't have to rely on the others to protect him next time a battle of that intensity breaks out. I know self-reliance better than most, and even I couldn't see any of it in him.

Which is why I didn't immediately push on it, and because I don't think forcing the Grass type in a discussion he won't like is a great way to build trust. But even that was put in question, Snivy hardly seemed to think over my word anymore for ulterior motives, which I certainly didn't mind, but the suddenly switch in trust was a little weird. Of course it wasn't complete trust mind you, he still seemed to think over what I say, but mostly just to confirm with himself than to cast doubt on me.

I'm thinking about addressing it soon but for right now, I would leave it alone and focus on making sure that his training was maximized without completely exhausting him. It wasn't to hard but I did have to keep an eye on him to let him know if he was going over board. So far his body's condition has improved by a good margin, and on a move front he has managed to figure out Vine Whip by himself, and Aqua Tail from Vaporeon, while he is still in the process of figuring out Iron Tail.

Though I'm not to worried about him becoming super adept in either of those last two moves, as right now I am planning on having Snivy use Vine whip and use that to strength his vines and his body in a much quicker way than he has been able to do, because of the limits his short arms and legs gave him. And once his skill with Vine Whip get good enough I'll work on getting him to learn Leaf Blade.

All of this I'm pretty sure I've already thought about, but at the time none of the ideas were as finalized in my head as they were now. Oh, on another front, now that I'm thinking on it, I also made sure to use the Protect TM to both Riolu and Snivy as well as the Double Team TM as well. For Snivy the reason was kind of obvious, those two moves are the only moves that everyone on the team shares, it's kind of a staple to the team for everyone to have them.

As for Riolu, well she isn't really in the best position to be able to fight back if she gets in trouble, at least without hurting herself in the process, which I'm sure wouldn't dissuaded her so the least I could do was give her a way to defend instead of attacking, basically giving her another option. She didn't really like it though, I'm pretty sure she saw it as me thinking she couldn't handle herself, at least until I informed her that literally everyone on the team had also been forced to learn those moves by me.

Anyway, that's what the last few days had been like, and that was about it, currently at this exact moment, like I mentioned early, I was close to leaving the forest I was currently in. From there I'm not really sure what I was going to do. Because from my knowledge I know that there is that massive bridge I'll have to cross, which is what I'm wondering as to what to do.

I mean, I didn't really want to spend most of the next day walking on a crowded bridge, which I'm about eighty percent sure that Pokemon aren't allowed on. So ignoring the fact that, that also includes me, Riolu will more than likely not be allowed with me. So I have two options, somehow convince Riolu that I should catch her, and then suffer on a bridge filled with people for a few hours, or just spend maybe ten minutes flying across the gap on Pidgeot's or Charizard's back.

Yeah, ok, so it wasn't actually that hard of a choice, but it did have it's own problems if that plan as well. For one, I'm still not sure Riolu has forgiven me for having her shadow hopped around before being dragged around on Luxray's back while Lycanroc was tracking those grunt idiots. As apparently my Son didn't understand the words 'slow down!'. So I'm not exactly optimist that she'll enjoy being a couple hundred feet in the air, going about twenty times faster than what Luxray was jogging at.

I guess I'll deal with it when the time comes, it shouldn't be to hard to be convincing enough to get Riolu to agree with me, especially when I let her know that it'll only last maybe five or so minutes at most, well at least I hope so, it would be unfortunate if I couldn't convince her and had to deal with that while walking on the bridge. Though it seems I'm about to find out I guess. As I looked on at the stupidly long bridge that I saw begin to take shape from past the tree line.

It didn't actually start off that bad, but then it began to go downhill pretty quickly. I think it started when Riolu figured out that I wasn't sitting down on Pidgeot's back and instead would be standing on him. The next step was around the time that we were about maybe four hundred feet in the air, the altitude that my Bird like to be at when he moved at above half his base speed, which was about two thirds to the way to mach two, because he doesn't have to worry about running into anything.

Though I'll be completely honest that I found her reactions hilarious, I didn't voice it, as I'm fully aware about being concerned about being so high in the air, even if I've been over my fear of height for a while now, it still didn't exactly set right with me, even now, being so high up into the air. So I just moved Riolu to be in front of me, also standing on Pidgeot's back, and held her shoulders to let her know that I was making sure she wouldn't accidentally fall.

So that's how it went for the ten or so minutes that we stayed in the air, of course when we landed on the outskirts of the city, I thanked my Bird, before returning him and then sending out Mismagius once again. While she is fast in her own right, no one on the team could hope to match Pidgeot, and the shadow she had to work with was barely none existent so I decided to not risk it. Though the pout on her face showed me she didn't think it was necessary.

While all that was happening Riolu was overreacting by laying face down on the ground muttering something about never doing that again. Anyway, besides that, I was thinking about sending out my team, but considering just how close to the city I was, they would only get a couple of minutes out before I would have to return them again, so I didn't bother.

Instead, I just reached down and grabbed Riolu and placed her on my shoulders, completely ignoring the fact that she bonked me on the head once she was up there. It seems that she wasn't done with laying face down on the ground yet. Still, I just started walking onward to Castelia City while listening to Mismagius have a laughing fit at both of our expensive.

* * *

Castelia is bloody massive, I learned that quite quickly when I got lost twice trying to find where one of the three Pokemon Centers that the city had. It was actually kind of impressive that I managed that, as the city while being stupidly big only had like seven massive roads that connected to the center of the city. Still, in the end, I did manage to find a Pokemon Center.

I noted a small hint of hesitation in my hands movement as I handed over Snivy's pokeball to the nurse behind the desk, that wasn't their before. Though, I didn't stop myself from handing it over, just like I normally did when I felt like that in a Center which was basically every time I've been to a Pokemon Center now that I'm thinking about it. Moving my focus away from that kind of obvious realization I gave a nod to the nurse to let her know that Snivy was the only one that needed a look over.

While I wouldn't mind having the others checked over, their wasn't really a reason, sure most of them helped out Snivy in training at one point or another. But nothing that would be close to tiring for them, so I didn't bother, as I knew they were fine. Though Snivy on the other hand, well this will tell me how I've managed to delegated Snivy's training so far, it would be good to know if I've accidentally let him overwork himself.

"Excuse me, Sir? May I take a look at your Riolu?" Blinking to myself as my thoughts were thrown off course, I turned to look at who said that, and blinked once more as I looked at the woman in front of me, she looked familiar but I couldn't place it for some reason, probably because she had pink hair, though my thoughts were knocked off course as Riolu, who heard the question, let out a growl at the woman while crossing her arms.

"Yeah, she isn't my Pokemon so you should ask her instead of me, and considering that I'm pretty sure you insulted her by implying as such, you probably aren't going to have much luck on that front" She looked at me then up to Riolu who was still on my shoulders as was normal at this point. Before shrugging, like she has seen weirder before saying to Riolu this time.

"Sorry Riolu, my name is Maylene, I, was just curious about your leg, it doesn't look like what my Lucario's leg was like when he was a riolu" Oh yeah, she's that fighting type gym leader from Sinnoh, I blame the fact that she was currently wearing a sweatshirt and cargo pants as to why I didn't recognize her. Though that's when I became aware of what she asked, and the fact that Riolu's body seemed to get tense. Great.

"Well don't you have tact. Her leg looks like that because most of the bones were crushed by a boulder falling on her" I felt Riolu tug on my hair at me telling this woman that without consulting her, but I knew what I was doing, as I just tilted my head a gave a glare at Maylene, who flinched back in either fear from my expression or horror as she realized just how insensitive what she asked was.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring anything back up, I'll just get going on my way now" And with that she quickly walked out of the Center with a blush on her face, though I didn't really care about that, as I just sighed and began to make my way to the closest open room available.

_"Why did you tell her that" _Riolu didn't seem to pleased with what I did but that was fair as it probably reminded her of it more than what Maylene said herself. So I didn't bother trying to defend myself and instead just gave the logically reason as to why.

"Because it was clear that you didn't want to be reminded about it, and if I answered vaguely she would have just asked for specifics which would have just been more drawn out for you and probably worse. What I did was make it seem like she was the bad person for asking a reasonable question to make her realize quickly that she shouldn't have asked, and make her feel ashamed enough to not want to stick around with a bunch of apologizes" She went silent after a moment before telling me.

_"Out of everything that I know about you, I can't believe that I keep forgetting that you are creepily manipulative and can be cruel without caring one bit. What I'm saying is for as many times as I've said it, I some how forget you're a sociopath" _I just rolled my eyes as I dropped her down onto the bed of the room I had just walked into, while moving over to the small table that was also in the room to place my bag on when Riolu spoke up once more.

_"Thanks"_ I was still faced away from her when she said it, which is probably the reason why she chose to say it right there instead of when I would be facing her, as it was probably painful for her to say those words to me. But I didn't mind so I just continued to look forwards and downward at my bag so she wouldn't have to act like she didn't say that as I responded quickly enough.

"Don't mention it, glad this 'emotionless husk' could be of service" She just snorted at my sarcasm while I flipped open the flap of my bag and look into it or a few seconds before pulling out what I was looking for. Turning around to look at the rest of the room, I ignored Riolu's raising eyebrows as I moved over and sat down in a near by chair, as I started to fashion a new necklace for Lycanroc, to replace the one that was broken during his battle with Zekrom.

I would have done this earlier but I haven't had the time or the space to do so, as so far I've spent the last few days in Lycanroc's company which would kind of get rid of the surprise, and because while I have a decent level of skill multitasking, holding a conversation with my team, making sure I wasn't going to get lost in another forest and try to figure out how to make a necklace isn't the best combo to have to try and deal with, so I didn't bother until I could focus on it properly, though I've already spent time on the new design.

This time the middle would still be a Moon Stone but it would alternate between Dusk and Dawn Stones, basically this one would be much more of a beaded necklace than one with only three beads on it. At least that's what I was going for, as it was surprisingly difficult to find the resources for this, most of the stones were the leftover shards that didn't get used from the first necklace, but I had to get about two more of each to have enough to for the whole thing. Though as I was thinking about it and working with the items in question I heard a faint voice from across the room.

_"Sociopath indeed" _I just continued on instead of acting like I had heard what she said.

* * *

**I know that it's kind of random for Maylene to randomly appear in a Unovan Pokemon Center, but whatever, she's like the only trainer that came to mind that has a Lucario beside Cynthia and well, I think it would make no sense at all if I just dropped a regional champion in to this. AS for the reason as to why I did that in the first place, well, I'm not really sure I just thought it would be an interesting interaction between Kyu and Riolu after the confrontation, and that's about as much reasoning as I put into it before I wrote it out, Anyway, See ya.**


	81. Some calming shopping

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

I stayed in the city for a little longer than I thought I would but there was a reason by it. And that was there were a bunch of massive markets in the city and most had TM shops, so I just spent a few hours out of my life and saw everything that was available for me to buy. And by a few hours, I spent like two days just waking around looking at different disks.

It was just one of those things that was productive and mind numbing enough that I could use it as a nice way to just spend time doing nothing. Of course I still did something, as after a bunch of mild deliberation, mostly because of how expensive some of the TMs were, even though I have way to much money as it is, I still ended up buying in total four disks.

The first was Ice Beam which I gave to Vaporeon, while she might not really need it because she already had Aurora Beam, from her own admission, she couldn't find away to modify that move so I figured that I would give her an Ice type move that she could mess around with. As she seems to enjoy modifying moves as a slightly strange hobby but then again I couldn't really say anything there.

The next TM I got was Rock Polish, while Lycanroc was the only one that could use it, he most certainly would make up for the fact that it covered a massive weakness in his battle style. He is a melee fighter, and while he is pretty speedy in general, compared to the rest of the team, besides Snivy of course, he's actually one of the slowest, right in front of Vaporeon, but she is more of a long ranged battler so she didn't need to be. Rock Polish will make him much more dangerous when he's up close to his opponent.

After those two I also ended up getting both Sunny Day and Rain Dance, because reasons that it can power up some of the moves that the Pokemon that would be receiving the TMs could use. And because I had given myself a headache making a bunch of illusion umbrellas a little while back because it stared raining down on us hard. Yep, the main reason I bought weather changing moves was to change the weather, crazy right.

Anyway, the ones that got both those two TMs were Vaporeon, surprisingly, Pidgeot, not so surprisingly, and Mismagius, not surprising at all. On the other side of things, Sunny Day only went to Charizard and Snivy, and Rain Dance went to Luxray. Basically now everyone of my Pokemon can now change the weather at will, and to be honest I was kind of worried giving that ability to Mismagius, because of the terror she would inflict on a city by constantly changing the weather from raining to sunny over and over again.

Though I still gave it to her, while figuring that if she did do something that bad I would just scold her some to make sure she knows to not do it, or just fix it myself. Yeah myself, zoroarks can learn both of those moves as well, which is interesting to know. Though, I'll be completely honest, when I learned that, the idea of making it rain suddenly in a park full of people totally crossed my mind as well, but the difference is I have the self control to not do that without having to be told.

Anyway that's literally the only things I've managed to get done in the last few days, but I needed it. Just some time on my hands that I could spend on my own, leaving Riolu back at my rented room in the Pokemon Center with Mismagius. It was nice, no city leveling battles taking place, having to worry about the emotional states of my team members, or even dealing with having to be overly conversational in general.

I could just revert back into my anti-socialness for a while and just recharge my batteries in a sense, still I am aware that I have stuff that I should get a head of. Like actually traveling instead of getting stuck in a city for long than was really needed. So after I decided that I've spent enough time by myself, I made sure that my supplies were up to their correct amount and set off to Nimbasa City.

* * *

It was about three days into my five day trip to Nimbasa, when I ran into the first minor annoyance, just some kid that wanted to battle me, because of eye contact or something. Anyway, I was going to refuse it on the fact that it's just kind of what I do now a days but after a moment of consideration I nodded to the kid. I mean of course I wouldn't be giving it my all, that would probably kill someone, but this would be good for Snivy to get some experience.

"Sure I'll battle you" I could practically feel the excitement from the kid in front of me and the shock from both Mismagius and Riolu. While I'm sure that the others would have also been surprised by my words as well, they weren't actually out at the moment. One of the rare times during my in between city journeys that practically everyone was in their ball besides those that were just expected not to be, aka Mismagius and Riolu.

"Ok great! This is going to be awesome!" He then walked back a few feet and got out a pokeball from his pocket before throwing it out into the air while calling out the Pokemon's name, something that I almost forgot that people did. I never did it and for that matter now that I'm thinking about it only like three people that I can remember from my time in Kanto did that, and one of them I know was from Sinnoh, is it a Kanto thing then? Whatever, I'm not going to start now.

With that I reached down to my belt, and grabbed Snivy's pokeball and tossed it out into the air. As he appeared in front of the opponent Pokemon, a mienfoo. He looked around the surroundings for a moment before turning to look at me with confusion clearly written on his face, so I just shrugged and said to the Grass type.

"It's your choice, but this kid challenged me to a battle, and I figured that you might want to test yourself out now that you've trained for a while. What do you say?" He looked at me for a moment before looking down at his feet for a moment, before looking back up with that look that I've seen in his eye recently spark up like crazy as he nodded before turning around to face his opponent.

Looking up at the kid in question again, I raised my hand before lifting three fingers up for him to see. After a moment I lowered one, and when he saw that, thankfully he figured out what I was doing as he tensed and got ready. Lowering the next finger down, the kid looked like he was about to give himself an aneurysm, and when I finally lowered the last finger, delaying it a bit to see how red his face would get in the tension, I beat him to the proverbial punch and called out before him.

"Grassy Terrain, then Magical Leaf" I learned quickly from a few mock battles with him and the others that Snivy was one that liked to cut to the chase, so that's what I did, making it short and to the point as I called out the two moves. Which he quickly took up on as the ground underneath us, which was already kind of grassy, suddenly glowed light green, as the Grass type's form glowed for a moment before the colored form of the leafs suddenly shot out of his body and launched at the mienfoo.

"Use Detect Mienfoo! Get close and hit it with a Force Palm!" The Fighting type launched forwards and seemingly flowed around and past the leafs that shouldn't be able to miss, but I didn't really bother being annoyed. After all Vaporeon has used the move more than enough for me to figure out how to counter it, after all Detect was a lousy substitute in comparison with Protect.

"When they're close use block the attack with one Vine before hitting them with another" Ok maybe I didn't shorten that as much as I could have but it's hard to call out a plan in ten words or less. Still, Snivy understood what I meant as the mienfoo got close enough to lash out their palm at Snivy, he quickly lashed a vine and knocked the strike off course before pulling out another vine and slammed it into the Fighting types back knocking them off balance.

"Aqua Tail" Snivy taking advantage with his opponent off balance by jumping up into the air a small bit before doing a front flip, something that he's taken from Vaporeon when using that move, and slammed his tail, now covered in water into the meinfoo's back smashing them into the ground.

"Jump back then Magical Leaf" Pushing off the Pokemon's back, forcing the Fighting into the ground even more as a launch board, and while Snivy was still in the air a large amount of leafs shot out from his form and slammed into the downed Pokemon, kicking up some dust around the impact point. As the Grass type landed on his feet, I didn't bother calling out anymore attacks.

I could already tell what had happened from the lack of shifting from the dust cloud, and sure enough, when the dust cleared the Pokemon was fainted. I noted that Snivy looked a little shocked at how easy he had won, which is fair I guess, but I'm not sure it's the best thing for him to automatically assume that he isn't as strong as he actually is. It could be a lack of experience pinning his power up against those that are on more equal standing with him.

At least I hope that's what it is, I really don't want him to have the same inferiority complex that Charizard has been struggling and just now starting to get over. It's unlikely but still not something that I really want to have to or deal with again. It wasn't exactly fun the first time around and I still have paranoia about how I handled that in the first place.

Though to be fair to him, he's scale of what a battle is started just ridiculously high, which would mess up any sense of scale that he could use until he gets a couple more battles in like this. So, hopefully, it's just a problem that can be fixed in time and I won't have to obsessively worry about it. Well, I'll probably still do that until I know I'm right about his sense of scale being off, but I'm trying to be optimist, though I doubt I'm succeeding in that effort. Whatever, I'll think on it more later, so with that I looked over to the kid, who looked down a little at his quite one sided lost, and said.

"You did decent, but the second Mienfoo got hit you just kind of stopped trying to find a way out and just let them take the hits which wasn't the smartest move" I'm not sure why I gave out advice, I'm pretty sure I didn't care that the kid looked so downtrodden by the lost, maybe it's because I didn't want to listen to him complain, well that sounds at least closer to home but I doubt that's right either. After a moment I just shrugged to myself before giving a nod to the kid and began to make my way out of the clearing.

* * *

**This wasn't the longest chapter but it didn't really need to be in this case, all it was meant to do was just give Kyu a break from the stress that I've been piling onto his back. So this was just a nice stress releasing chapter, and Snivy also got a chance to shine as well, getting his first battle in, now if I can only get around to actually planning something for that whole coordinating thing, eh I'll work on it at some point. Anyway, See ya.**


	82. Sand gets everywhere

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

My time in between the two cities went fine for the first couple days until I reached the desert in between. It is really hard to get sand out of fur, I'll say say it once and save myself the headache of repeating every time Luxray or Lycanroc complained about their fur, or me having to keep an eye on Vaporeon so she didn't over heat herself. Really the only one who was having fun was Charizard because of the heat, from being so out in the open, beamed down upon us, so at least their was that.

I told them that I was fine with returning the ones that were complaining, but they all refused, so I didn't push it, though I did make sure to keep an eye on them. Though about three days into the trip Vaporeon figured out how to mess with Rain Dance enough to make a rain cloud to appear above her head. It gave her the anime equivalent of looking sad or depressed but she actually looked like she was very happy with herself so it canceled out.

Still back to my complaining, sand plus fur doesn't mix, I know this better than I should, because it gets absolutely everywhere, how the actual hell it got under my illusion I have no idea, but damn if it wasn't annoying. It wouldn't have been that bad really if the trek didn't take more than a day or two, but so far I've been at this for about three days and I still have another two at least before I get to Nimbasa.

Not to mention it was around this time that every time I ran into someone they either ran up to me or almost always demanded that we have a conversation. It took a little longer than I thought but the word is most certainly out about my little battle in Nacrene and dear lord was it as bad as I figured it would be. A teen actually asked if I would be interested in trading Zekrom for his Lampent, I very nearly gave up on people right then.

So besides all those headaches, the only real thing that I really did was get Snivy some more training, along with slowly easing the others into some basic body building excises. I didn't really want them to over work themselves, but it wouldn't be good for their health if their bodies to atrophy. Anyway back to my Snake, he's been having a good time in strengthening his body and his attack speed as improved by a good amount.

Move wise, he has figured out Iron Tail, and is currently working on figuring out how to use Leaf Blade. Once he learns that I plan on getting him to start preparing and strengthen his Magical Leaf attack to get it to Leaf Tornado. And he also, I think because of the amount of sun light we've been exposed to recently, learned growth which was nice, in fact I've been having Luxray help him get use to having a surplus of energy, and how to increase his reserve power with it.

Which is good because he'll be one to throw around strong wide ranged attack around, at least if the plan we came up with works out correctly, having all that energy helping his stamina and endurance will be a great help. Though I have to say even if I really didn't like this place it was a great place for Snivy to train at, his Grassy Terrain, because of all the sand got stronger because it took more energy to form, making the normal versions amped up.

Of course that isn't the only things that I work on with my Snake, we also talked about coordination performances, needless to say we both didn't know what we're doing so that took some time to just discuss about what we could do. I've already said I like to think I'm pretty creative but this really showed that I am not a good planner for performer.

I mean, I've never given a damn about what people think about the weird things I do, but I've never been one to even entertain the notion of putting myself out their for other peoples amusement, usually I had some selfish motive behind it. And I did have one as well to be fair, I wanted Snivy to have fun doing something he seems to be excited about.

But I didn't know really how to act in an exciting attention grabbing way, I've spent most of my time trying to be not noticeable, because I have never liked the attention especially nowadays, so to do the opposite was really putting me out of my comfort zone. Still I dealt with it, I mean their isn't really much more I could do at this point to get myself more known about, no matter my intentions, so I can deal with this.

Of course, even with the small performance that we've managed to work out during the last couple days I'm not really sure if I was the right person to judge if it was good or not, I mean I'm a very cheap person, I don't like expensive things, much more preferring just normal stuff, never really being one for flare and dramatics. I've gotten in trouble plenty of times with some of the women in my old life when I said I literally couldn't see why the stuff they brought was nice or pretty or whatever.

So I just regulated that to my team, I trusted their judgement on it more than mine. Even though they all said what we did was really cool, I just couldn't see it, I think my perfectionist side is coming out. I'm usually fine with whatever, but when it comes to a few things I just over stress myself thinking it doesn't look or work well enough. Usually it only comes up if I'm doing something like trying to learn a song to play on the guitar or piano, or if I'm drawing a picture of something, I just never think it's that good.

With that in mind I just chose to ignore my own pessimist self and just moved on, deciding that if it was that bad, then I'll get a bad score and I can just learn from it. Though of course I would prefer it if that didn't happen, I knew that my mind was just doing this to just annoy me, so after stewing on it for a while, I just decided that anymore thought on it and I would drop my illusion and make a sand angel, the thought of that torture was more than enough to keep my thoughts away from worrying.

* * *

Stepping into the city limits, I returned most of my team besides those that normally stayed out, and began to make my way into the town, wondering if I should illusion up a hoodie or something. I'm not exactly the most interesting person to look at, I'm not hot or ugly or anything but my face isn't really one that will stand out in a crowd. My hair is a little more recognizable, though I wasn't wearing my glasses at the moment that might balance it out some.

After a few more moments of thinking I just sighed the seconds I realized that I've reached a whole new level of paranoia, that's just great. Shaking my head at the thought, I continued onward to see if I could find the nearest Pokemon Center. From there I need to find where the contest hall is in this city. And to find out when the next one is actually going to be held.

Of course if the next one scheduled was to far away in the future than I wouldn't bothered but if it was like in a week or maybe two at most then I would stick around, it would be good to stay in place for a bit though it would be unfortunate if to many people started to recognize me, but I guess I'll deal with that if I have to. It shouldn't be that big of a problem really I'm not that recognizable it's mostly probably because Riolu has become a fixed part of my public appearance that I've had so much trouble.

I couldn't really do anything to fix that so I just had to deal with it. So with that I ignored the looks I felt directed at me as I continued on walking down the street. It wasn't long before I found the Pokemon Center thankfully, so after a bit of time to get my team checked up on I had taken to sit at one of the computer and did some research on the topics I needed to look into.

Luckily it seemed that my timing was pretty good, a contest was actually going to be held in the next three days. Of course I would use that time to train up Snivy a lot more, though it would mostly to make sure that the routine we worked up would work without problem, and if I could I would like to see if I can push him to his evolution point. I've become quite good at reading when a Pokemon is close to evolving and I'm pretty sure Snivy is getting close, so hopefully a few mock battles or so would be enough.

That was mostly a secondary goal though, so if it wasn't met then I wouldn't mind to much, it's not like evolution is all that incredible, though that argument might be a bit stronger if not literally everyone else on the team, including myself, were fully evolved. Well, whatever, I'll just have to see if he does or not, it doesn't really matter that much, though the weight and height change might effect the performance, it would only be like half a foot, and like ten pounds I believe but that could throw us off.

Well, it all depends on if it actually happens in the first place, I'm over thinking this aren't I? This keeps happening and it's really getting on my nerves at this point. Shaking my head, I just signed into a room and headed there while I thought about over thinking, which seems counter productive.

* * *

"Hello, how do I sign up for the contest?" The lady behind the desk in the contest hall looked up at me, blinked before her eyes widened as she turned and quickly looked down and typed something on the computer in front of her. After a moment, her shoulders tensed before she reached down and pulled out a form and handed it to me without looking in my direction.

I just rolled my eyes at her reaction, while choosing to ignore the uncomfortable feeling I got from the reaction and looked down at the sheet. Ok I'll be honest, I totally forgot I had a last name, and only just remember that fact as at the top of the sheet it asked for my full name. Along with a bit extra information, like the Pokemon I was going to use and a few other pieces of information.

Filling it all out, I gave it back to the lady behind the desk before turning and heading out of the contest hall, it wouldn't start until tomorrow but I didn't want to wait until the last second for it only to turn out that all the spots got taken up, though I have a feeling that my presence in the city isn't going to be as not noticeable as I would have liked soon, as the lady behind that desk clearly recognized me to some degree.

And while it might be a little stereotypical I have a feeling like they're the gossiping type. Not like I can really do anything to change that but still it would be nice if I didn't have to deal with people for a while. Maybe I should look into changing my hair color again or something. No I'm still just over reacting I'm sure, but that doesn't really change my mental stance on what I think about this whole thing. Whatever, I got other things to focus on, like this contest.

* * *

**Everyone is beginning to get word about Kyu and his most recent situation and as such it's also beginning to grate on his nerves. I'm not one that enjoy attention I find it to be annoying at least when it involves face to face confrontations where I can't just leave without being annoyed by the person I'm trying to ingore, aka the only thing that's been happening to him, so this whole thing is really annoying on Kyu and his paranoia is flaring up like crazy. Anyway, next chapter is his and Snivy's first contest performance so there that as well. See ya.**


	83. Nimbasa Contest

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

**First off, hey look a chapter on Christmas, you're welcome, I'm not religious or anything, but I still like celebrating this holiday because free stuff. So I figured I would do the same and post three chapters on this story today. If you don't celebrate Christmas then just say I'm doing this because I have a lot of extra chapters already ready or something, I don't care. Anyway, onto the story.**

* * *

I sighed as I took a deep breath from behind the stage, I didn't exactly know when my name would be called out to go on stage but the stress was beginning to build up some and I wasn't liking it at all. Suspense is annoying, in battles all I have to do is throw out a ball and call out commands that's all the prep I have to worry about. Here though, well, I'll be honest I have no clue why this was bugging me so much.

It's not like I haven't been in front of bigger crowds with higher stakes and I've been fine there, uncomfortable sure, but once I got into it I could easily ignore the people watching. Here though there was just so much more build up that it was grating on my nerves. It wasn't that I was nervous, at least I don't think I am, it's more of the fact that it was something really new and I couldn't really expect what it would be like.

That's the main problem not the attention, the crowd, or the act itself, it's the not knowing what to suspect and the amount of build up that was really getting to me. I've been thrown into situations that I've had no control or any idea as to what to expect and I've managed those just fine, because I was thrown into them, and because I've always been good at improvising stuff it never really didn't work out for me. Basically I didn't have time for my overly active pessimistic mind to create a bunch of worst case scenarios.

It's annoying, really annoying, but not something I can fix without just saying screw it and facing this head on. Of course this was out of my comfort zone because this wasn't something I could change up everything on the fly, I had to just hope that it all worked out like I planned. Sighing to myself I listened to the monitor screen in the waiting room as the most recent contestant walked off stage. Focusing more attention the screen as I heard the woman that was announcing the event speak up.

**"And now for someone new to the coordinating scene, but far from a novice trainer, welcome to the stage Kyu ladies and gentlemen!" **

I held an eye roll back at that, I wonder if I'll ever met an announcer that I like to listen to. Still I straighten up my posture, and walked forwards, out onto the stage. I didn't have a flashy entrance or anything. I just calmly walked out onto the stage while scanning around at the filled up contest hall for just amount before reaching down and grabbing Snivy's pokeball.

Pulling my arm back I slung it forwards much faster and snappy than I normally did. The ball didn't have a seal on it so like a normal pokeball it just sent out my Snake. He looked around for a moment, as I noticed that the audience was slowly quieting down around me as they waited. Walking forwards for a few more steps, until I was a little behind Snivy, looking at him I made a motion like I was about to speak.

That's when above me a small cloud started to appear over my head, looking up at in with a confused expression on my face, I looked back to Snivy and gave him a nod as rain began to fall from the cloud. My Snake jumped off to the right, as he's feet touched the ground the stadium floor glowed a faint green hue covering exactly a quarter of the ground.

From their he used Magical Leaf as multi-colored leafs seemed to rise from the ground, next he jumped forwards to the left of me this time. As the ground below him glowed, I felt the audience slowly begin to tense up as they watched as more leafs rose up from the ground, staying stationary. Snivy then jumped forwards as the rain continued to pour down, now getting worse and worse, I didn't act like I felt it as I still stood there not moving as my Pokemon continued.

Jumping behind me to the left, now three-fourths of the ground was colored a light green that was slowly building color as even more leafs raised up, how shaking like they were trying to burst free. Jumping to his right, the final spot of the ground turned faint green, before the entire field exploded into a vibrate coloring of bright green as all the leafs that had collected up until this point moved.

Spinning on my heel, I reached down as Snivy ran forwards and jumped onto my hand, raising him into the air above my head, all the multi colored leafed darted up and slammed into the rain cloud, and at that exact second Snivy used Sunny Day. Causing the cloud to blow apart as a small orb of light appeared in it's place as sparkles of broken leafs fell down over us as the Magical leafs and broken each other up into a light show of colors, bright green lighting underneath us as purplish green sparks rained over us in replace of the water as a bright sun like object floated in the sky.

I bit the inside of my lip as I watched as everyone began to cheer, I didn't let it show on my face, but that was surprisingly hard to do. I had no right to complain, Snivy did all the hard work, but maintaining and powering up Rain Dance is hard to do. It's the reason why I couldn't move around, my concentration had to be on the task at hand. Still, while all the noise around me was a little uncomfortable as I listened to the judges all complaint the show, I noted that Snivy was practically glowing at the praises from the masses.

It was worth it, though I wish I didn't have to get soaked from it, I was planning on just doing a really upscaled illusion as that required a lot less focus, the two of us couldn't really get the timing from my fake Rain Dance into Sunny Day right so I had to do the actual move. It wasn't that annoying but it did mean that I would need to dry off soon, though I noted as we turned and walked away that the water on the stage seemed to be adsorbed by the Grassy Terrain, interesting.

Walking back into the waiting area, I ignored the rest of the contestants as I pulled out a towel from behind me. At least that's what it looked like, in reality I've figured out how to make something as common as a towel a while ago. Though I hardly ever actually used that illusion knowledge much, in times like these it comes in handy. Still, as I draped the towel over my head to get my hair dry, as clothes were very easy to dry for me by some interesting things I've figured out, I turned to Snivy who had fallowed me back and asked.

"We haven't won yet, we aren't even in the next round yet, but before that comes around, I got to say, I'm glad your having fun" He looked up at me and nodded, as the grin that was on his face still hadn't left him yet. It's good, he's always been pretty reserved about showing emotion, like the opposite of me in that regard, I push emotions on my face half the time for others to let them know what I'm actually feeling without a blank face staring at them, while he guards himself off from others, so to see him so open and happy was nice.

_"I'm glad you agreed to do this Chief, it's actually a lot of fun" _I just gave him a smile and nodded as I pulled the towel around my neck. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been, but that's because everything I think about is usually the worst case scenario given the amount of time I've had to think on it. Plus I already knew I was building this thing up so much that the end result would just be nothing compared to the uncomfortableness I felt going into it.

* * *

I made it to the next round and needless to say, the battles wouldn't be anything I would probably have to worry about. It would be some good practice for Snivy on top of the fact that battling is a lot less stress inducing, even if my mind had already built this up as well, I've already experienced this enough to be completely immune to worrying about it.

So as I stood there as I waited for the buzzer to go off for me to send out Snivy, I'm not sure why, but for some reason I felt under dressed for this, as I looked across the field at the man I was suppose to battle. He had like seven layers of clothes on, which just looked really uncomfortable to wear and wasn't even that stylish. Then again I've never been one for fashion, muchless actually knowable if something is good looking or not on someone. Still as I thought about it the buzzer sounded, so I put my thoughts on hold and called out to my Snake as I tossed the pokeball out into the air.

"Grassy Terrain, then Magical Leaf" I might be over using those two moves but they worked, as from his form the ground turned a familiar green as a bunch of colored leafs shot forwards at the Pokemon across from him, a liepard. The Pokemon in question jumped out of the way just in time, but I noted that their points were reduced anyway because of the style of the attack, which I didn't really get, but wasn't going to complain about.

"Sand Attack then Fury Swipes Liepard!" A wave of sand rushed forwards before the cat burst out from it, making a nice effect but it was clear that the Liepard had to keeps their eyes closed so they wouldn't get blinded by their own move, which meant a free opening.

"Growth then Vine Whip" My Snake's body glowed green as he jumped forwards and as the cat like Pokemon only just opened their eyes to start attacking only to be smacked in the side of the head, throwing them to the side.

"Liepard! Dark Pulse!" They lifted their head up as a ball of purple energy formed made of almost ring looking power, it was slow and clearly it was to show the rings of energy that made of the attack, but the time spent was way to much, in fact.

"Magical Leaf" Snivy's form shot off even more leafs which rushed forwards and slammed into the Pokemon that was to busy trying to make the attack llok good that they couldn't jump out of the way in time, causing said Dark type attack to blow up in their face. I nearly sighed as I watched my opponent panic as the clear sound of points being deducted was heard from the scoreboard. Honestly this wasn't fun at all, it was kind of sad.

"Magical Vines" It was a much newer and only a slightly tested move, but it's not like there was anything I had to worry about from the liepard in front of me. Still, I didn't bother thinking on that, and instead watched as Snivy used his first combination move. Two vines extended from his form as Magical Leafs also started to appear and began move and circle one of the two vine out.

From there he through his vines forwards as a tornado like appearance of leafs surrounded his two attacks, slamming into the Pokemon and kicking up a field of dust. As the smoke cleared, the Dark type was unconscious as the announcer proclaimed my victory of the second round. I noted that Snivy still seemed to be having fun at least, as I made a motion for him to follow me as I walked off the stage.

As I walked into the waiting room and sat down though, I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. I mean it's not like I didn't expect it, battles were something I outclassed every other person in this contest at, but still. It's obvious that the guy I went against was only trying to make what his Pokemon was doing look good, not bothering with the limits and disadvantages it put on him in a battle.

I mean that's just what straight coordinators do, focus on making their Pokemon look good, sure they also had to be strong but that was a secondary goal it seems that is achieved because the Pokemon have to for some of the performances to work. I just had a mind set that was much more focus on very quick paced battles, so I'm not use to people taking there time, much less allowing them to take it.

It's not like I didn't already know that, but it's just one of those things that you have to focus your mind into a different perspective for. I don't think I did that badly for it as well, making sure every move I had Snivy use have a secondary effect that would show off in some way, without wasting time or making a big show out of it. It's probably going to be what I focus on when I do these kind of battles.

Making it seems like all the flashiness just happens naturally without a big prep time or build up to make it like it wasn't a big deal to pull off, when it is actually impressive. That sounds like something that would suit me I think, though I'll have to think on it later, right now I should focus on making sure I win this and not get to certain that defeat is a none existent chance. After all, Snivy could still be beaten by being out paced, he hasn't had much time to train his strength so someone might just have a Pokemon that was to strong to win against.

It doesn't do good to get an ego over something like this, like I said it's all amount mindset when it comes down to it. And if a Pokemon is to strong to out pace then I'll just have to used my mind to win, power isn't all that there is to winning, strategy is just as valid, I just haven't had to rely on that in a while, at least since my battle with Zekrom. Thinking of which, I wonder what that Pokemon's been up to, it's been a few weeks. Something else I can think on later I guess.

* * *

"Iron Tail Leer" Snivy's tail collided with the serviper's Poison Tail, nullifying the damage through Type immunity, while in the air though, my Snake glared at the other snake making them flinch back a small bit, which Snivy used to push away from the snake and swung his tail upwards past their guard, flinging them backwards. Watching as the Pokemon hit the ground, I called out as Snivy fell back to the floor.

"Vine Whip" His tail stopped glowing as his vines shot out, slamming into the Pokemon, nailing them to the ground. The girl from across the stage was about to call out to her Pokemon, but I didn't give either a chance.

"Magical Leaf" Leafs shot towards and slammed into the grounded Pokemon, causing some smoke to fill up the ground. I still am not sure as to why attacks do that was often when their isn't enough dusk on the ground half the time to explain it. It's probably something to do with the energy that the attacks and moves use to form, though that is a whole thing that people study to try and figure out, much less one that I could figure out through just bored curiosity.

Watching as the smoke cleared, even though I already knew the end result, as there hadn't been any displacement in the smoke to show movement, and the orders that the girl across from me was giving out didn't seem to intact some kind of response. Looking at the unconscious Pokemon for a moment, before shifting my attention to my own Pokemon, I felt a smile appear as Snivy almost looked like he was about to cry out in happiness.

Though that was interrupted as a familiar bright blue glow was suddenly surrounding my Snake. I let out a small laugh as I began to walk forwards, ignoring the slight pain that was caused from such a bright light being pressed into my eyes. Once I was next to my Pokemon, it seemed that he was done, as the glowing subsided as I knelt down, completely ignoring the announcer as I looked at my now evolved Snake.

"How are you feeling Servine?" He looked up at me for a moment, before grinning. I just gave a smile back as he turned and looked back at the audience all of which were still giving some cheers, though it had died down by a decent bit.

_"I'm doing good Cheif"_ I just nodded, though he didn't see it. Who would have figured that my closed off Snake would be one to enjoy so much attention, it was a bit strange but that can describe a lot of things so it wasn't saying much really. Though that didn't mean I've come to appreciate it anymore in the slightest. Still, as I looked out at the, in my opinion, annoying people cheering on as one of the judges walked forwards with a ribbon in hand, I figured I could deal with it, as I Servine's face seemed to light up even more.

* * *

**This was a neat chapter, besides the fact that it took about three days to write for some reason, I liked that it showed Servine in a different light than before. And it shows something new about Kyu as well. I think most people will be a little confused as to why Kyu was so apprehensive about the whole thing when he's normally so uncaring about this kind of stuff but I do have a reason.**

** I'm the type of person that can't stop thinking, and I have a annoying pessimist streak that's been acting up recently, so when I have time to think about something that I've never had to do before for an extended time, I think of all the ways it can go bad. It doesn't really effect me to much, and when I actually get to the event in question I don't even give a damn about it anymore. It's just something that keeps popping up in my mind all the time when I don't have any experience in something to justify to my mind that I would screw up in the most unlikely way possible.**

**So don't expect this kind of thinking from Kyu for much longer, as like I said it only really happens when I don't have experience in the matter to back myself up, and to shut up my thinking. Now that Kyu has done an actual contest and even won, well he has the needed information now to use going forwards. Anyway See ya.**


	84. A random encounter on a bridge

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

It had been a few days since the contest had taken place, and in that time I had set out from Nimbasa after getting hounded for a while by a news crew that some how found me. Well, I say, a while, but really I just had Mismagius get me out of the building while the news crew thought I was still in my room at the Pokemon center. I wonder if they're still out there actually, now that I'm thinking about it.

Well, if they are then it's not like I'm going to lose sleep over it, which is a good thing to be fair as I don't have a lot that I can lose without not being able to function. Anyway, besides all that, the only other thing that really came about during this time is that I found a decently sturdy string, I had used the last one I had for Lycanroc's new necklace, and fashioned a short necklace, almost choker, out of the Ribbon I got and gave it to Servine, he seemed to really like it which was good.

With catch up done, I was currently closing in on the Marvelous Bridge which was about the half way point to get to Black City, and White Forest. Both apparently a thing here, with the city and the forest bumped up against each other but still just distant enough to not share a name with each other. That and that the two location were so different that they couldn't really share a name that would be actuate, grey as a base was shut down hard by both parties when brought up as a suggestion.

Still, that didn't really matter much as I stepped up on to the bridge as I returned the ones on my team that couldn't stay out for this, mostly because of the 'Pokemon allowed per trainer limit: Five' sign, and because it would be a headache if someone started shouting at me because I ignored the sign. Which meant the ones still out was Luxray, Lycanroc, Pidgeot, Charizard, Riolu, and Mismagius.

Who cares if that's technically six, well being really technical it would be seven, but still. Pidgeot and Charizard were up above the bridge flying, and Mismagius was in my shadow anyway, it's not like it would be that big of a deal. I would have said screw it and had everyone out, but Servine wanted some down time, and Vaporeon looked uncomfortable with how hot it was out at the moment, as there wasn't exactly trees she could get shade under on a bridge.

So I returned them so they either could rest, or just not have to deal with the heat, which I can understand. Vaporeon especially, it was really hot out, from the thermostat that was on the wall at the start of the bridge to warn people in the likely hood of getting heatstroke, that it was about thirty-four Celsius. And while I wasn't brought up with that system I do know how to translate it, though my math might be a little iffy considering I was doing it mentally.

But I think somewhere from ninety to maybe ninety-six or so is about accurate. With that in mind and considering the fact that we were only just entering into the Spring seasons, from Winter where it was at a much lower temperature more often than not. It wasn't surprising that the spike in heat was getting to her. It wasn't as bad in the desert because it was mostly the exposure that effected her, while here the heat just seemed to magnify recently.

I'm just glad that she wasn't a glaceon, that would be a lot worse I'm sure. Though I think the only reason why the heat is getting to her is because the air is so dry as well, I mean Water shouldn't have a problem if heat cause typing, but with her Water Adsorb ability, the lack of humidity it's probably what's getting to her. Of course the opposite can also be said for Charizard who seemed to be bathing in the heat, as he soared pretty high into the air, and circled around a bit trying to get as much sunlight as he could.

The rest of my team didn't seem to be as badly or as positively effected as those two outliers but that doesn't exactly mean that we were comfortable either. Well, Lycanroc didn't seem to mind but he had the advantage of spending time in Alola where it's always warm. Luxray, wasn't as lucky as he was a Sinnoh Pokemon which meant his body was made for slightly lower weather, which meant his thick fur wasn't doing him any favors here, but he didn't seem to really mind much.

Same with Pidgeot, though he was flying a bit faster than his normal cruise speed, which meant all that air current change going around him was cooler, so the heat was effecting him slightly enough to do something small about it. Mismagius, luckily for her, didn't have to worry about being in the heat, as she was in my shadow which meant she wasn't even under the sun.

And lastly for me, well, I've always been pretty temperature resistant, I prefer the colder climate honestly, but I can deal fine normally in really any temperature level as long as it was say under one hundred Fahrenheit or... forty Celsius? I think that's close enough to being right, though I can't exactly be sure, it's not like it matters much to be fair I guess.

So basically I was doing fine, a little sweaty but I blame that on the fact that I have fur now, even if it was under an illusion, it was still there, no matter how solid of an illusion I use to make it seem otherwise. Which I didn't really get entirely, at least not on a completely conscious level, as if I didn't know about it somewhere in my body's instincts I wouldn't be able to do anything with my illusions in the first place.

Though my thoughts were cut off as a I heard a yelp from someone nearby as they called after someone else. Turning, mostly to just see what was happening, I watched as a girl was chasing after a Pokemon. A zorua to be more specific, weird timing considering what my thoughts were just focused on, but I didn't really mind, though that changed when said zorua dashed in my direction. They stopped next to me and looked up at me and said.

_"Hello! I haven't met another another Zorua before!"_ I just felt my head tilt to the side in confusion as I opened my mouth for a moment as my mind went around trying to figure out how the Pokemon in front of me knew that. After a moment of me deciding that it was probably because our species can tell when an illusion is at work, aka the illusion on me. With that in mind I said to the little fox.

"Ok, first hello as well. Second I'm a zoroark, our final evolution, not a zorua. And third, is there a reason why that girl is chasing you?" The first two were just common things that I felt I should probably say, while the last one was needed to know if the zorua was in some kind of trouble or if he just decided that staying next to the girl wasn't as important as talking to me for some reason. The Pokemon looked confused for a moment before turning and looking at the girl who was still running at us before telling me.

_"Yeah, she's my trainer! I probably shouldn't have run off like that but I felt you're illusion and I got excited, I mentioned I've never met another zorua before! Well, actually, I guess I still haven't, your a zoroark which is different. But I've never met one of those before either so it's fine!"_ This little guy has a lot of energy to burn it seems, as he jumped around me, looking at my illusion with fascination on his face, I wonder if my illusions are that different from his that he's so interested in it. That's when the girl caught up.

"Zorua! You can't keep running off like this! I'm so sorry mister, Zorua kind of get excited when he sees something interesting" I just gave her a nod, as I looked down at the Pokemon as he was now running around and talking to my team. Turning back to the girl, I just gave a shrug after another moment and told her.

"It's fine, it seems that my team is having fun as well, so no harm done, it's good I think for them all to get some interaction with other Pokemon that aren't apart of my team, though I'm not the best at actually doing that" She nodded to me this time, as we both watched our Pokemon talk to each other for a moment, though I noted something seemed to pass over the girl's eyes when she looked at my team, then she looked back at me with something close to shock, oh great, she knows who I am.

"Oh! You're Kyu aren't you? I remember watching you're contest win in Nimbasa city! You were great! Do you mind if I ask for some tips? I kind of want to get into coordinating myself but I haven't had much luck in figuring it out" That wasn't what I was expecting honestly, usually people know me from the Indigo Conference, or my battle with Zekrom in Nacrene, so for someone to only care about the contest I won, well it's a first I guess.

"I don't think there's a big secret to it really, just think of something that you're Pokemon can do that can look cool. Then just practice it until you don't have to worry about messing up any. The main thing is nerves but it isn't really anything bad once it's over. Practice is probably the best way to get good at it" None of that was particularly helpful, as most if not all of it was just basic advice, but I don't know even what I'm doing really in coordinating, so I'm just saying what I can.

"Yeah that's some good advice! Thanks Kyu! Oh, I didn't introduce myself did I? I'm Saran" She seemed to say that as a secondary thought, as she now seemed to be lost in thought about what I said. I don't think I said anything that would be that thought provoking, just some stuff that sounded like it would be the basics. Whatever, it's not like it's my problem at the moment to worry about that, as there really isn't anything to worry about in the first place.

"Well, glad I could help, anyway, I need to get a move on. So I'll see you around I guess" She just gave me a nod as I watched as she called Zorua over as they began to talk to each other completely forgetting about me and my team's existences. It seems that her Pokemon isn't the only one that gets distracted when their excited. With that, I turned and motioned to my Pokemon to come along as we began back on our trek to get across the bridge.

* * *

**A much shorter chapter but I don't really care, it's mostly just the in between from the next city and the last. Though the Unova arc is beginning to come to a close soon as well, so I figured I should start quickening up the pace of the travels in between the cities and towns. Right now, I have to write some stuff for Black city, the travel to Undella Town, and the actually events in Undella then I think it's about time that I start the set up to go to another region. Anyway, See ya.**


	85. White Forest and slash or Black City

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

White Forest was neat to walk through, as there was a lot of interesting looking trees, that were, unsurprisingly white. Though Charizard and Pidgeot had to fly pretty high up so they didn't bump into any of the trees because of how tall they were. But besides that and a few interesting conversations with some villagers that live out in the forest, nothing of interest happened there.

Black city on the other hand had a bunch of buildings and a lot of slightly more aggressive people in it. So after some looking around, I found the Pokemon Center and rented out a room. Most of my team had been returned besides Mismagius and Luxray, the reason why my Son was out was because honestly I haven't really spent much time one on one with many of my Pokemon as I should, much less my Son, and so this was me correcting it.

We spent most of the time talking to each other and over all just having a good conversation about everything. It's nice, I haven't had much chance to really get wrapped up in the happy spirit my Son has when he goes on talking about all the cool stuff we've seen since we arrived in Unova. It was relaxing and he was really enjoying talking with me, which spiked a small pit of guilt in me.

I'm not good at remembering that others aren't as fine with not keeping in conversation as I am. Not to mention that most of my focus recently has been on training Servine meaning I haven't spent as much time with the rest of my team as I'm all of us would have liked. I'm most certainty going to make it up to them all, the first step is to catch up to them all with some one on one talks.

_"Hey dad, have you ever thought about battling as a Pokemon and not a trainer?"_ Blinking at the weird and sudden question, I looked at him for a second as he just looked back with a curious look on his face. I thought about how to answer the question in a way that would make the most sense, after a moment I came to my answer, which I gave to him.

"Not really, I'm past my body's prime so I wouldn't be able to train like the rest of you. Not to mention I like being the trainer more, it's just a preference thing I guess. Everyone has the thing we're good at, I'm good at thinking of battle plans and leading you all in a battle and helping you all get stronger, and you all have an amazing training ethic and are great battlers" He tilted his head while he thought about it for a second before nodding.

_"I get it, you're more of a thinking than a fighter" _I held a frown off at that but nodded to his words nonetheless, though I did correct him some, as it wouldn't be good for him to get a bad impression on what I'm trying to get across to him.

"_Yeah, I guess you could call it that, but you all are smart as well, but you just focus it in a different way than I do. It's not about brains over brawn or anything like that, it's about using both, you're incredibility smart Son, you've figured out a created a few insanely strong moves on your own, which takes quite the mind to do, so you use you're mind to focus on getting stronger, while I use my mind to help you out in that goal in a different way"_

I slipped into pokespeech, to make sure he understood what I was saying which he did, thankfully as he nodded along to my words with a look of concentration on his face, which I thought looked adorable of my massive lightning lion, it just didn't suit him to look so serious. I remember when he was just a small cub smiling at everything, and that's all I can see when I look at him.

My thoughts and whatever Luxray was about to say were interrupted as a near frantic set of knocks sounded out against the door to my room. We both looked over towards the door for a moment as the knocking just continued on. Looking over to my Son I asked him as I stood up and made my way over towards the door.

"Who's behind the door?" He just blinked at me for a second before looking over towards the door, before looking through it, because he can do that, no matter how not often he actually does do it doesn't mean he can't. Still, that wasn't really important as he looked to see who was out in the hall before turning back to me and said.

_"It's a nurse. She looks panicked Dad" _Nodding to him, now that I knew it wasn't some idiot that figured out what room I was in and wanted to talk to me, I walked forwards some more and pulled open the door to look at the Nurse. She didn't look like she was having a good time, every couple seconds she looked behind herself down the hallway. Before I could get a word out she said in a rush.

"I need you to follow me" And with that she turned and walked quickly down the hallway, nope never mind, she was straight up sprinting down the hallway to the main lobby of the Pokemon Center towards what I believe is the entrance. Looking down at Luxray who was looking back up at me, both of us with a look of confusion on our facing, I just shrugged after a moment and followed after, though at a slightly not as rushed pace.

I have to say, I was really and I mean really hoping that I wasn't about to be forced into some big thing that I would have to end up fixing. Though as I walked out into the city, what I wasn't expecting to see was Zekrom looking around confused by the amount of people around them, either taking pictures or looking scared, which I kind of was as well, I mean he isn't doing anything. Still, I approached the, technically my, Pokemon and said, ignoring everyone else.

"Hey Zekrom, I wasn't expecting to see you today" My Son also gave a greeting as well, though I noted my shadow was a little darker, which made sense, Mismagius was surprisingly unforgiving. Actually out of everyone, I think only Luxray and Pidgeot has really forgiven the Legendary Pokemon entirely. Luxray, I'm pretty sure, just couldn't hold onto resentment, and Pidgeot just didn't really mind it really once he was healed. In fact I'm pretty sure he was really confused as to why he should be mad when one of my Pokemon talked about it.

_"I was in the area and felt my summoning stone nearby, I figured I would come by and see how my Hero has been doing"_ Hero? Is that my title for them? If so then I really should have expected that. While I was thinking about that, I noted that everyone around me practically jumped backwards at the small roar like sound that they heard come from the tall Pokemon in front of me, without hearing the translation I'm sure I would also be some what concerned as well.

"Oh ok sure. I don't really have much going on right now but guess we could talk and catch up for a bit. You can tell me about what you've been up to since you left a couple weeks ago" They nodded at my request, while I was slowly becoming more and more annoyed by the presence of everyone around me, really I've tuning them out, but it was beginning to get really uncomfortable for me as I could practically feel the cameras aimed at me.

"Is it ok if I return you so I can find a spot that isn't as crowded?" The Dragon type finally seemed to come back to being aware that there was an increasingly large amount of people beginning to watch us and talk about what was happening in front of them. So with that they thankfully nodded, so with that I reached down opened up my bag at my side and pulled out a specific pokeball and aimed it before returning the Pokemon.

I could practically feel the shock around me at the action, though I wasn't really sure why, I mean it's clear that most of the people here know that I'm Zekrom's trainer, so it would stand to reason I would be able to return them. Still, I looked over towards my Son who looked back at me with a curious look on his face, raising an eyebrow at him, he answered my unasked question.

_"Do you think I would be able to convince them to teach me that tail strike attack they used on Lycanroc?" _I actually wasn't sure of an answer for that, the move was clearly one of those legendary only moves, probably Bolt Strike, as I think Fusion Bolt is the move that they used to rain down lightning on us. Still, I know in the games that Zekrom is the only one that can learn it, besides I think another legendary but I can't remember which, but I don't think there is a reason why it can't be learned.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask, but their is the possibility that you wouldn't be able to actually use it even if they do agree to teach you it. Zekrom is one of the strongest Electric types out there, you might not have the reserves yet to pull it off like they can" Wasn't that a weird statement, my Son has practically an unlimited amount of lightning at his disposal, to the point where I don't think he has actually run out of energy in months, the only reason why he can lose is because his body isn't as strong.

"Though that'll have to wait for a bit. Also, Mismagius, could you find a nice un-populated area where we can talk for a bit?" I could tell that she didn't really want to, from the fact that I could almost hear her pouting from the darkness below me, but after a moment the familiar shadow opened up as me and Luxray fell into the hole. As we were ejected outwards, somewhere in the White Forest I made sure to give her a thank you while also asking for another favor.

"I know you don't want to leave me alone, even though I'm completely fine and not in any danger, but could you go back to the Center and let Riolu know that nothing is wrong, just a bunch of people over reacting" This time she floated out of the shadow and looked at me with crossed arms pouting a lot before telling me.

_"Fine but you better not get into any battles then Captain or else I'm going to send you all over the place!"_ I just gave her a smile, and gave her a pat on her hat head, which made a small grin also appear on her face, though she tried to not show it while still pouting as she dropped back into the ground, this time with my shadow not being occupied.

With that, I looked down at the pokeball in my left hand before priming it once more and tossed it into the air. Watching as Zekrom appeared, I noted that Zekrom looked around for a moment before nodding to themself like they liked the scenery, either that or the amount of people nearby was getting to them more than they thought it was, which also might have been it.

"So what all have you been up to?" The Pokemon in front of me seemed to think on it for a moment before answering.

_"I've traveled around most of the region, checking up on most of these new cities, though from what I've heard most have been around for a few decades now, it's interesting to see how the world has changed. This 'Black City' is actually the last main population of humans in Unova that I have let to look at, when I arrived though I kind of got distracted when I felt my stone, and let my presence be known when I was looking for you, Hero"_ Yep, Hero is definitely my title for them, neat.

"Good to know, I haven't been traveling around as fast as you have, but that's because I like taking my time going from place to place. Since you've left though, the only main thing is Snivy evolving into Servine, but you never met him so it's not like it's a big deal for you. Oh and he and I have started training in coordination, which has been interesting" They nodded at that and replied simply enough.

"I do believe I've heard of something called coordinating, I haven't looked much into it though, so you might have to fill in the gaps a bit" It made since as from my memories, coordinating only really picked up about fifty years ago and only really started becoming another main form of training in the past two decades. Though as I was about to explain the basics of it to the Pokemon, Luxray beat me to it.

_"It's this really cool thing where Pokemon and trainer preform an act to show off how powerful they are without actually causing destruction. It's kind of weird but Servine says it's a lot of fun" _I don't believe I ever thought about it in the way Luxray was describing but it was accurate so I didn't bother trying to correct him any, as Zekrom instead turned and looked at my Son and said.

_"Oh, I do believe that's what I gathered as well. Though from what I remember from our battle, you happen to be a very strong Electric type as well aren't you. From the battle, I would say you're the strongest of your team"_ Luxray seemed to beam under the high praise though he was a little bashful about it.

_"I'm not sure, everyone is really strong and all, I don't really know who the strongest is, though thank you for the compliment"_ He is a humble little lion, which I don't mind, as I'm glad that no one on the team really cares about how they rank up in strength against each other, they all are just fine with admitting that everyone of them has something that their better at than the others, and vice versa.

Still from there, the three of us talked for awhile about everything, with Zekrom and Luxray having an interesting conversation about Electric type moves and how much energy they could store up, needless to say it wasn't exactly how I expected my day to go, or even how I thought my talk with my Son would lead into with this new guest but I didn't really mind, it was nice actually, as Zekrom was surprisingly a good conservationist, who would have known.

* * *

**Neat chapter with Zekrom showing up again after a few chapters of a break, they'll stick around for a little while but besides that there really isn't anything to note at the moment about what happened in the chapter so I'll stop here. See ya.**


	86. Popularity is Overrated

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

Playing mediator between a Legendary Pokemon and a team consisting of almost all champion level Pokemon wasn't exactly fun, especially when I'm not exactly unbiased. I still do my best trying to get everyone to get over the fact that they've beaten the absolute hell out of each other but grudges aren't something that left in just a couple days of work.

Thankfully Luxray was helping me on that regard, and Pidgeot just didn't care so he was another on the neutral side of things, so after about a week of effort now none of the Pokemon on the two sides of things looked at each other in suspicion, not to say they got on well, no that was just wishful thinking that wasn't close to coming true. Though it was better than anything.

Another small mercy was the fact that Zekrom wasn't as against the others as they were to them. I think the Legendary actually has respect for my Team which means that they've kept their distance to not antagonize anyone. It took a toil on training Servine, making sure nothing went wrong, though I'm pretty sure no one was actually going to do anything extreme, I trusted my Pokemon to not do so, but that didn't mean I allowed myself to not pay attention when one of them got stressed or tense.

Still that didn't mean that no progress was made, just not as much as I would have personally thought could have been achieved, but if I didn't get this feud worked out now then it would just come back up even worse later so I just dealt with it. In spite of that, Servine still manged to get some good good training in and I'm beginning to start really pushing on having him master some of his moves, while helping out with the process of him figuring out Leaf Blade.

I'm hoping that my Snake can from there learn some of the more combination focused moves I've come up with over time. The end result if I'm lucky and right about what my thoughts will pan out as, then it will sort of be like Luxray who combos moves and attacks a lot in battle, but instead of just using a bunch at once or in very quick succession, it would be two or move moves at the same time actively working with each other to do more.

It was a more up scaled version of what Luxray does, like I already said, but I'm still only in the thinking stage of it mostly, that move that we came up with and used during one of the contest battles, Magical Vines, is a test to see how well Servine can manage focusing on two different moves like that and combining them into one attack. It worked a lot better than I originally thought it would, so with a bit of effort I'm sure Servine won't have to much problem with it.

Of course with the catch up done, the only thing that was happening at this moment was me sitting in a Center, sadly not the one in Undella, but one that was on the route to it, it was a little out of the way but it's not like I was complaining, I didn't even know one was out here at all, so this was a nice surprise. Apparently this area is a tourist spot that only really picks up during the summer.

Something about a shrine to Landorus, which was enough to know that I wasn't really sure I wanted to stay here. I mean, it's me, and a spot that has something related to a Legendary Pokemon, that's just asking for me to get a headache. I didn't listen to my paranoia though as I knew it really was just that, paranoia. It didn't exactly help my mind thinking about Landorus coming down from the sky to give me a migraine.

I didn't let it get to me, instead I just kept my mind busy on other stuff, like what I was going to do soon. I mean I'm almost at my destination, which means that I've spent a few months here, which means I should shove off to a new region soon once I look around for a bit in the last town. But I wasn't exactly sure where I would end up, I mean Johto was the obvious answer.

Because plot lines and stuff, and I was fine with that as the main plot really hasn't touched me much, besides the few times where I ended up in a story event none of them have been bad really. I mean really, literally every problem I've had to deal with has been something I fell into without the main cast being involved really. So I couldn't really blame anything on them, though I do admit I wouldn't mind doing so, as I didn't really like knowing that all the headaches I've had to deal with mostly has been something I somehow caused one way or another.

Though, that doesn't change the fact that I wouldn't mind going somewhere else, I mean I didn't really have a plan or any real reason to go somewhere else but I wouldn't mind it. It was just something I had to think about but just haven't, even now I'm mostly just redirecting myself onto a different topic, though to be fair, I'm completely aware that I'm doing this, and it probably isn't a good thing.

As I was about to focus my attention back onto the task at hand, without distracting myself by being aware that I was using thinking about being distracted to be distracted, I leaned back a small amount in my seat, that's when I caught sight of something from the side of my vision. Leaning back a little more in the seat I was in, I just blinked as I looked at one of the magazines on a shelf nearby, the only reason why I noticed it was because of my lapse of focus and what was on the cover.

It was a picture of me, not a good one to be fair, as I would probably be caught dead before I would let someone take a proper picture of me, because I really don't like my photo to being taken. The angle was a little off and I was looking away from the camera, showing that I was not aware of the camera even being present during the shot, it was clearly from one of my battles during the Indigo Conference.

It had to be if I didn't notice the camera, still that didn't change the fact that it was really weird to look at the magazine with my face on it. Reaching over, I picked it up and read the title, 'The Youngest Pokemon Master!' I'm not sure how I feel about that, well besides mostly just incredibly weirded out because I was looking at myself on a bloody magazine, but I think that's understandable. Flipping open the item in my hand, I scanned over the first couple pages in a few seconds to see what the actual bloody hell this was about.

Turns out the magazine was one that talked about the competitive battling scene, and often talked about people like Regional Champions, their Elite Four, or a promising trainer. Which it seems I qualify enough for that I get the cover page, and a full section talking about some of the things I've done. To say it was weird was a bloody understatement, reading about an outsiders view of my journey, of course some points were missing, like the whole thing with Team Rocket, which I could only thank the heavens for.

That didn't make it better, but at least it could have been worst, though I think the proclamation that I'm a Pokemon Master is a bit far fetched. I'm fine with being recognized as a Champion, because I am, but Master is something very different. To be a Pokemon Master one has to complete at least three things. One, be a Champion of some kind, two be a Pokemon Professor, three be a Top Coordinator, four become a Pokemon Doctor, or five a Pokemon Breeder.

I'm already a League Champion, something the section on me seemed happy to talk about giving a decently detailed report on most of my battles, though it was a bit more flattering than it actually was, talking about how I absolutely steamrolled the competition. I mean sure, I kind of did, but how they wrote it makes out like I was this unbreakable wall of power, always calm and collected, during my matches.

I don't think that's what I'm like, I mean I always make sure I'm calm and all that, but that's basically all I am nowadays, now that I'm not having those really annoying rage moments. Wall of power I guess is fair, but I'm mostly saying that because it's my team that is being complimented, which I'm fine with people knowing how amazing they are. Maybe that's the problem, I'm not the best with compliments, giving or receiving, I just don't really care half the time, or I just don't believe people aren't overreacting.

Speaking of overreacting, according to this magazine, I've been trained as a breeder from my parents, which I haven't, not really, from my memories, I've picked up a few things from them, but I don't have much experience in the matter, something I thank every none existent deity out there for. And because I've made an appearance in the coordinating scene, apparently becoming the best in that is my next goal, which I feel is a bit of a leap in logic.

Then there was the whole thing with Zekrom, which was just a nightmare to read about. They made it out to be a massive battle with stakes much higher than what it actually was. From what I'm reading, I defended the nearby city from certain destruction by battling the Legendary to a standstill, before heroically turning the tides, winning the battle and capturing Zekrom to protect everyone else from their wrath from being awoken from their artifact being stolen by criminals.

Something which I, apparently, tracked down knowing the dangers of the artifact, but didn't let stop me from protecting the city even after the Legendary Pokemon awoke because of the goodness in my heart or something else equally stupid. That last part probably came from a heavily modified statement taken out of context from Lenora, one of the only people I talked to leading up to that whole event, and the city's gym leader.

The whole thing made it sound so heroic and brave, making me sound like this knight in shining amour that would do anything to protect those that couldn't help themselves dam the consequences. When in fact the only reason why I did anything in the first place was because the alternative would just be a bigger headache to deal with, not to mention the fact that the only reason I battled at all was because of a misunderstanding, not some awaken rage from a sleeping Legendary.

Not to mention the only reason why I caught the Pokemon at all was because of the low faith I have in humanity to begin with to not take advantage of the powerful Pokemon not being able to defend themself. I'll be honest, the only reason why I got the orb out of the city in the first place was because I both didn't want to have to battle in such a crowded space, and because I didn't want to have to deal with people attacking me for helping destroy a city.

Hell before the battle even took place, I beat like two people unconscious because that was the easier choice between that or restraining them. I am no saint muchless the hero that the magazine reads me as. I could understand why a miscommunication could be seen from this image of me being a hero, and the reality of me being a more than often annoyed sleep deprived jerk, that has had to deal with so much craziness that I've just basically become numb to it.

Closing the magazine up, I shook my head a little at the thought of the whole thing before tossing it back onto the shelf where I originally saw it. The public can think what they want, doesn't mean it's true, though I do believe that I might soon be another example of why you should never met your heroes. Of course taht doesn't mean I'm exactly comfortable with all the praise and attention from it but it's not liek I can really do anything about it.

Well I could probably sue them now that I'm thinking about it, I mean the magazine company is using my image and name without any of my permission, sure I'm not exactly well versed in the laws here, but that sounds like something that I could go to court over. Of course I wouldn't, that would be sush a massive headache that I can very easily avoid by defaulting to just not caring about it, so I should just go back to thinking about my travel plans.

Hopefully this time I won't get distracted, and if I do, I really hope it doesn't have something to do with my face on something other than my head. That alone was just weird enough for today.

* * *

**There wasn't really anything that I wanted to add here so I just put something in that I figured would come up at some point. Kyu's presence in this world, sure I've written plenty of times that Kyu is pretty well known in Kanto, and has made a big splash in Unova as well, but most of his encounters has just been random folk that recognize him from one thing or another. So I had him find something talking about all his publicly known achievements, and voice some of the opinions he has on some of the things that are written about him. Anyway, See ya.**


	87. Ice Cream Parlor Surprise

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

Leaving the Pokemon Center at a decently early hour the next day, I, thankfully, didn't have to deal with a rouge landorus coming out of no where. While such an event I'm sure could be an amazing representation of my life nowadays, like I said it didn't happen which is nice. Currently I was walking down the road, I only had two Pokemon out, still doing my thing about having some one on one talks with some of my team, right now it was Vaporeon who is out.

_"Sir, why do you let Zekrom stay around, after when we all met on such a bad start?"_ It had been a little while since either of us had talked, which was understandable, neither of us were very talkative on our own, being together didn't really help that. So I was decently surprised by her question, of course not to incredibly so, most of the team has asked that question at one point or another, with some different wording of course, so thankfully I already had an answer ready to use.

_"Bad starts don't really effect me much when it comes to getting to know someone, so while I'm not exactly happy about how we all met each other, in fact I'm still quite annoyed and angry at Zekrom for what they did, that doesn't mean I'm going to hold it over them I don't expect you or anyone on the team to agree with me on that, you all have different ways of thinking besides mine._

_Of course, if you all don't want them to stay around, then Zekrom can go off and do whatever, I don't really care much for them to join the team or not, you all are more than enough for me, and I would hate for you or anyone else to be uncomfortable in their presence. But what I will ask is for you to give them a chance at least, this isn't the first time that you or another on the team has lost a battle or gotten hurt and I've made sure that no one has harbored any ill-will to those that we lost against"_

The pokespeech was mostly for her benefit, she like's this language more than the human ones, which is a little saddening that she still hasn't gotten fully over her fear of humans, for it to show up in such a small thing like language preference, but it is small enough that I don't mind. And she has made a lot of progress, so it was a fair trade. After a few moments she spoke up again.

_"I'll try Sir, but I don't think I'm as good as you in forgiving them, I wouldn't mind as much if it was just me but they hurt everyone, and that doesn't sit well with me"_ I frowned a little at that but held off instantly telling her not to devalue herself by saying that her getting hurt wasn't as bad as the others, but I refrained and said what I wanted in a batter and not as bunt way.

"_I'm not as good as you think Vaporeon, most of you are probably a better Pokemon than me, it's just that I'm not the best with grudges. Still, don't think I've forgiven them either, they still have a long way to go before I really forgive Zekrom. They hurt you, and everyone else, and I don't think I will ever forgive anyone for that, but I can put that on the back burner and not let it effect my emotions. __So don't worry about feeling bad for not being able to forgive them, all I'm asking is that you try, and that will be more than enough for me"_

She nodded, but didn't exactly seem pleased with me saying I wasn't as good or nice as her or the others. But it's true, she really shouldn't put me on a pedestal of any kind, I'm probably not a very good role model to have. But I don't think I could say anything to really sway her from that notion. So I didn't bother with saying anything more, and it seemed that she wasn't going to either. Now that her question was answered, it seems we'll be going back into comfortable silence.

* * *

It turns out I was a lot closer to Undella than I thought I was, as after a few hours, during which I reached the coastline, something Vaporeon really enjoyed, jumping and disappearing into the water for a bit before reforming her body so I could see it at least. From there I just stayed next to the coast so my Water Fox could have some fun in the ocean.

Of course she had to get out after a while when we reached the town, though I could tells she had a good bit of fun. At this point most of my team of out expect for some of the big ones, namely Zekrom, which they thankfully understood the attention that their presence would bring on us. Currently as well my Flying types were up a long way in the air, flying around each other, with Pidgeot enjoying moving around at his higher speeds, while Charizard was basking in the heat from the Sun.

Luxray was currently being a ride for Vaporeon, Servine, and Riolu, with Lycanroc walking next to him having a conversation with them all as well. Mismagius was currently out of my shadow floating around between those five and myself, while also floating off every now and again looking at random stuff in the smallish sized town. Most of the humans around here also had their Pokemon out, and I'm like forty percent sure that some of them are even wild so, if someone gets annoyed at me then well to bad.

This is my final stop in Unova, so I'm going to enjoy it and let my team have some fun by not having to worry about being stuck in there pokeballs because cities and towns are usually overly crowded. Thankfully this town wasn't as bad, mostly because it doesn't get as many tourist until around the middle of Summer, and right now it's only starting to be the middle of Spring. Though my thoughts were interrupted when I heard Vaporeon call out to me.

_"Sir?" _Looking over to where most of my team was, I blinked as I looked at basically all of them looked at me with varying looks of 'Can we? Please!'. Looking up past them, I blinked again as I looked at a small ice cream parlor, looking back down at the looks I was getting. I held out for a solid three seconds before laughing lightly before nodding to them and changed the direction we were going in.

"Of course we can" Their faces light up like crazy, which made a smile tug up on my face, though I did make sure to let everyone that hasn't had this before to ask me about flavor choices and such, so I could make sure they would like it as I've gotten very acquainted with my team's preferred tastes of food. The ones that hasn't had any is mostly just the newer Pokemon, as I actually got them to try it as a treat after the Indigo League, the results of which were just adorable watching them all try it.

And of course I also made sure to make sure that place did in fact serve ice cream made of stuff that Pokemon can easily digest. I wasn't going to give them anything that could make them sick, even. Though I have to give the place props, considering the fact that it seems that they knew about the fact that Pokemon trainers would also want to get something for there Pokemon.

The place actually had a whole section specifically for Pokemon, made from all natural ingredients and a list of berries used just to make sure, that everyone knew what was going into the Pokemon's body. Something which I appreciate a good deal, so with that I got everyone's order most of which were the same, though it took a minute to get my Flying types to come down for them to tell me, as they didn't really notice we had stopped for a bit while also getting some close guesses as to what Servine and Riolu would like.

Sadly, while the place, apparently named 'Undella's Ice Cream Delights', made some ice cream specifically made for Pokemon, they, for some reason, weren't allowed in the parlor, which I think is kind of hypocritical but I didn't really mind that much, but went with it as well as I could. As I technically wasn't allowed in the place either but to be fair, I don't believe I've ever bothered with the notion that I had to follow something like this, so it wasn't like this was a personal attack against the place.

Ordering what I wanted for my team, while guessing slightly as to what Zekrom would want, as I didn't want to deal with a possible riot to ask them, before then getting one for myself, just a flavor that was basically the equivalent to vanilla, because while I'm like ice cream, I'm not the biggest fan of all the fancy flavors, I just don't really get it, and I have a low tolerance to stuff that is overly sweet. After placing it in though, I noted that a fair number of people that were in the parlor as well were looking at something.

I'm annoyingly getting use to it at this point to being looked at, but it wasn't in my direction this time, which I was kind of glad about to be honest, though of course some people still noticed me as well, but for once I wasn't the most stared at person in the room. Curiosity was basically the only reason why I turned and looked at what or who everyone was looking at.

Glancing over to one of the corners, I noted that an older man with spiky orange hair and a woman with light blond hair were having a conversation, while eating ice cream. Oh joy, three Champions walk into an ice cream, I wonder if that joke has ever been told before. Whatever, Alder and Cynthia can talk about whatever they want, I have no intention of doing anything other than relax for once in my life with some ice cream for me and my team.

Thankfully, my order came back decently fast, handing over my card, I looked at the ten cups of ice cream and realized that I have no way to carry them all, unless I suddenly mastered control over my equilibrium that is, and I don't believe that is going to happen. After a second, I glanced around at the people around me, before deciding why not, it's not like I'm clumsy enough to mess up a simple slide of hand thing like this.

Reaching down to my side, I opened my bag up and put my hand in it, focusing a small bit, I illusioned up a wide tray. Pulling it out, while acting like I had it on me all along, I placed it on the counter ignoring the surprised look the man behind the register was giving the tray. As I placed the cups on before getting handed back my card, while also signing a receipt.

With that all done, I lifted the tray up on one hand, and acted like a waiter as I turned and walked out the door without to many problems. Once I got by my team who had taken to staying off to the side a little while they all talked to each other, I began to pass out the cups to those that could hold them. So Mismagius, Lycanroc, Servine, and Riolu. Before telling all them that we would find a spot to pass the rest out, and to not start eating without the rest. Of course before I could do this I was interrupted as a female voice called out behind me.

"Excuse me, Sir, I have a question for you" I course, was mature enough to roll my eyes in a go figure motion before I turned to look at whoever had recognized me. I wasn't expecting though to be looking at the two Champions from before on the other hand. I held back an annoyed sigh, as I realized, of course I wouldn't escape this, still, I just put on a fake smile and asked Cynthia, the one that much more than likely called out to me.

"Okay, you can ask I guess, not much I could do to stop you" She just looked at me for a second, with a look in her eyes that I couldn't really understand, which is interesting, as while I'm not always right, I'm fairly good at reading expressions. Like Alder, who was next to her, who looked confused as to why she was interested in asking me a question, which meant this was a sudden decision on her part. The she asked her question.

"Are you a Pokemon?" Ok, I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting that.

* * *

**Yeah, cliff hanger because reasons, I mean it's not a really tense one to be fair like some of the others I've done, but I think this is still sudden enough that it warrants to be called one. Also Kyu is now in Undella Town, so there's that which is neat, the whole ice cream thing I thought was just fun, not to mention, depending on how you image it, bloody adorable as well. Anyway, that's all I have to add, so, See ya.**


	88. Two Champions, One sort of Secret

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

Looking at the two Champions in front of me, I just blinked to myself, as I practically felt my team tense a little at her question, while Alder sputtered out a choked laugh, though it was a clearly uncertain and nervous one like he didn't really know if she was joking or not. After a moment on consideration, I tilted my head to the side and answered.

"Yeah I am. Any reason why you felt the need to ask?" I could practically feel the confusion from the orange haired man, as Cynthia looked at me for a second before smiling suddenly, which was a bit random in my opinion. Though after a second she explained.

"You just felt like one, especially when you brought out that tray, I just got confused and wanted to know, though I am quite curios about how good a grip you have on the Unovan language" Oh aura, right, that's a thing, and probably what that thing she did with her eyes was that messed up my read on her facial expression, I guess that would make sense, whatever, I'm kind of stuck in this aren't I, oh well.

"You know something about Aura then, neat. As for language, I speak everything fluently, it's not like Unovan is that special to honest" She blinked at that, ad I watched as she took a step forwards, as I got the opinion that maybe I shouldn't have said that, she seemed a bit to interested by me. Though I also noted that Alder was just looking between us with a very clear lost expression on his face, well at least I only have to deal with one Champion at the moment.

"You know about Aura? Is it because you're a Pokemon? In fact what kind of Pokemon. What's your name? Why do you appear to be a trainer?" Deal lord she asks a lot of question. I would have been less confused by them, if she was asking them rapid fire and with some kind of excited tone of voice, but in stead she stayed at a level voice, and in fact almost seemed to be asking herself more than me, besides some of the question that I had to answer, like my name.

"Yes, no, zoroark, Kyu, and because I am a trainer?" That last one seemed to snap her out of her thoughts as she looked over towards me, down at my chest where most of my pokeballs were, before glancing over to my team, seemingly like she only was now just noticing them, but I knew that was wrong, she looked at them when she first ask her question because she also noticed that they tensed up at it as well as I did.

"Oh really? From the looks of it you're a pretty good one as well, that is unless your lying and you just look like your trainer" Why does everyone think that I'm not actually the trainer? I mean really, is it that hard to believe, I don't really think so, but apparently I'm not in the majority.

"I'm the trainer, why does no one believe that at first? Anyway, can you, I don't know, leave? I was in the middle of trying to relax with my team, before you two showed up and started asking questions that should probably be really personal" I don't really want to have to deal with them at the moment, I'm here to bloody relax, not get involved with whatever this is, well, what this is, is probably me, I don't know how to feel about the fact that I'm the one that is of interest here.

"Oh how rude of me. I don't believe I even introduced myself. My name is Cynthia, nice to meet you Kyu. Sorry, for all the questions but you're quite interesting, and I spend most of my time trying to solve mysteries that sometimes I forget that somethings might be a bit personal to someone to not look into it" Well, at least she knows that there is probably a line somewhere, though to be fair, it's not like she's actually gotten close to it for me to be offended for something.

"Yeah, I know who you are, Regional Champion and all that, don't worry I don't really care, it's just that to many people talk about me enough as it is, if this particular tidbit about me got out, I don't even want to think about how much attention that'll bring" Really, I mean the stuff about my war with Team Rocket hasn't even gotten out yet, and I still have to deal with to many people talking about me.

"Wait a moment! That's why you look familiar! You that kid that caught a Legendary! Man, one of my elite four would not stop talking about you" So Alder has joined the conversation, right when I was about to get out of it, great.

"Yeah I did that, anyway, ice cream to eat, conversations to not have, etc, etc. I'm going to head out and eat this before the rest melts" And with that, I barely waited until I got a nod or some other form of acknowledgement from the two before turning and walking away. Though I did pick up Cynthia questioning Alder about what he meant. I'm now glad that I out out when I did.

* * *

I found a mostly uninhabited part of the beach with the help of Pidgeot and Charizard, so that's where I and the rest of the team are at the moment, with everyone eating their slightly melted ice cream. Though I have to say watching Zekrom's reaction to the food was interesting, and quite funny, watching their face go from uncertain to surprised to joyful was great.

Still, even with all that going around me, watching my team have a lot of help just running around or swimming with varying degrees of success. I can't help but be somewhat concern about the conversation I had with those two, it would be stupid to think that some of my not as known feats would stay hidden, I know for a fact that the whole thing with Team Rocket is going to be uncovered any day now.

I haven't kept up with the news, because I just didn't really care, but that doesn't change the fact that once Giovanni goes to court my name is going to be splashed up all over the place from my involvement with the groups destruction. Not to mention, Giovanni certainly seems like the type of guy to be spiteful enough to announce to the world that I'm not exactly human, during his case, just as a parting shot.

All in all, I don't think my secrets are going to stay secret for much longer, it's not like I haven't had plenty of time to get ready for it, as those two in particular have been ones that have been building up for either a year or at least a few months at this point. Which is the main reason why I didn't bother lying, and because, while I don't know that much about real world effects of Aura, I feel like lying or bluffing my way out wouldn't work as well as I would want it to.

Plus it's not like this is the first time someone has figured it out, I mean, I literally just thought about a crime lord who has that information, not to mention another Regional Champion also is aware of me. At least I managed to stress to the two of them that I really don't want my status as a Pokemon to be revealed, as while I don't really have much faith in most living things, I do hope that I remember their characters enough to know that they're good enough people to keep their mouths shut.

Well, now that I'm thinking about it, a lot of people know about me don't they, I mean most of the grunts from Rocket were told about me, I had a bloody mark on my head by them. It depends on the region then I guess for right now, well isn't that annoying. Nothing I can really do at the moment, it's one of those things that I can't really effect, it will spread with or without my interference.

_"Hey Boss are you ok?" _Snapping out of my mild crisis, I looked over towards my Wolf, and noted that he had stopped running around with Luxray and was currently sitting down near to me. Something about him is that while he does have a lot more energy than he use to, like before training got into full swing or before his evolution, he does still have a lazy streak every now and again.

"I'm fine Lycanroc, just thinking a bunch, nothing to concern yourself over, we made our way here for everyone to relax some before heading off to wherever is our next destination" He looked at me for a moment before tilting his head before looking at me with a confused expression on his face, which shifted into annoyance.

_"Everyone is suppose to be relaxing, that means you as well Boss, stop overthinking stuff for right now, we aren't the only ones that should relax" _I huffed, in false annoyance, before nodding and stood up. He's right, though I might be saying that because I would rather not having to deal with my 'overthinking' mind at the moment. It would be nice to spend time to just not think of everything that has any level of concern that involves me, which is practically everything.

"Yeah your right, damn I like it when I'm the wise one" My Wolf laughed a little at my put out tone of voice, which was good, I don't want him or anyone to feel down because they think I'm not enjoying myself. Reaching down, I slipped off my belt and my sash, and dropped them down by my bag, which was by a few chairs. After a second, I took a small breath and dropped my illusion.

It's been a long while since I actually just dropped it, in fact my neck is a little stiff for some reason, rolling my head to side by side I held back a small yawn that wanted to be let out, Which is interesting because I've actually gotten pretty decent sleep the last couple days, still I just ignored it. Dropping back down where I had been sitting, I looked over and told Lycanroc, when I saw his slightly confused expression.

_"I'm relaxing, while the concentration that particular illusion takes up is practically nonexistent, it still feels like a small weight is taken off my shoulders, well __metaphorically__"_ He nodded, though I'm pretty sure he didn't really know what that really meant, which was fair, no one besides my evolution line can make illusions like this so even if I do explain it, for others it's mostly guess work.

I'm slipping back into over thinking again, well then, I need something to do, now if only I could come up with something to do. That's when Mismagius floated up from the ground next to me, with a look that I'm sure most would see as a harbinger of doom, I just took it as that she had an idea. Raising an eyebrow at her, she chuckled and answered my unasked question.

_"There's a lot of shade around here Captain!" _It took a moment for my mind to connect the dots, but when they did, I held in a laugh as I gave a nod, as I sat up a little straight as I watched as the faint shadow that were on the ground, more specifically underneath most of my team, opened up and deposited all of them flailing into the ocean. Lycanroc and I laughed at all the yelps of surprise.

The only ones that were spared was me, Riolu, Lycanroc, and Charizard, which I'm glad my Ghost knew to not dump the water vulnerable Pokemon and the one that couldn't swim well into the ocean as well. I'm also glad that I wasn't dropped into it either, but that was more secondary to my amusement to watching as my team, including Zekrom, slowly waded there way back to the shore, though Pidgeot managed to catch himself before he touched the water so he was fine.

Though, I could feel that my Ghost realized what she had done a little to late, as suddenly everyone of my drenched to the bone Pokemon rushed forwards trying to tackle Mismagius in revenge. Lycanroc and Charizard some how got dragged in as I watched as it all dissolved into a massive game of tag. At some point my almost silent laughter became more audible, as I watched as everyone ran around having fun.

While it might have taken a while to get here, I think it as pretty fun, just roaming around the region for a while with no real plan, it's nice to not worry about some grand destination. Of course, sadly, I'll probably only stick around for another week or two at max before I move onto my goal.

* * *

**Yeah, not much of a conversation between Kyu and the two Champions, the reason for that is there wasn't much to really talk about. Sure some interesting points of conversation came up, but simple answers are more than enough to complete them, and not to mention Kyu was in the middle of something, and he has dealt with to much stuff for him to be grabbed willingly into whatever mini arc those two probably would be apart of. That doesn't mean that their interactions are over, just that for right now, there wasn't any reason to continue to talk to each other. See ya.**


	89. Relaxing on a beach, well trying to

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

I've heavily underestimated how much I needed to relax, it had been about a week since I had arrived in Undella. And I really have to say, dear lord, it's nice to not have some goal I have to deal with. This is the first time since I've arrived in the plane of bloody existence that I haven't had something to deal with in the immediate future. Ranging from the Kanto Gyms, the Indigo League, dealing with Team Rocket, and hell even getting here, I've always had some goal to move towards and try and get done.

So just sitting down in one spot and just not worry about the next event I have to deal with, instead I could just sit around and do nothing. I have no idea how I've gone so long without doing something as nice as nothing. Oh course it hasn't been completely peaceful, some people still has recognized me which lead to some interesting conversations considering I've spent most of my time on that patch of beach that was mostly deserted.

So when they do find me, they also found some interesting sights, like Zekrom helping Luxray out on improving his Wild Charge into something similar to their Bolt Strike. Which I'm sure would be terrifying for most to watch, considering that random shots of lightning just kind of went out in every direction. On the flip side, my Son has been teaching Zekrom Hyper Volt. Both of them were basically learning each other's specialized move.

I would have preferred if my team didn't train, but it's what they do for fun, and because we were constantly moving from one city to another they were enjoying just spending all day just having fun with doing stuff like Zekrom and Luxray has been doing. Most of them could be seen doing something similar to some degree, like Pidgeot, who was mixing training with having fun.

Most of the time he would break the sound barrier a few times over and just fly over the ocean going close to what I think is close to mach nine or ten, which is his max speed currently, and he was having a blast moving at such a speed, as usually he can't move that fast, even in battle, without getting to far away from everyone else, but because we're staying in one place he could without worry. I'm also pretty sure he's also doing it to improve his speed to an even more ridiculous extent, or at least his acceleration.

Vaporeon has done just a crazy amount of things, taking heavy advantage of being so close to the ocean. In fact I think she has had a hell of a time just making random absolutely massive tidlewaves in every direction before watching as they all slammed into each other. It isn't often she has such an open source of water to use how ever she wants. And that's all without mentioning the insane spree of move modifications she's done.

Ice Beam being the main focus of most of them. Ranging from making her already modification move Water Slash into an Ice type variation called Ice Slash, which involved throwing a blade of ice at the targeted area. To another muti-shot variation, where she has managed to hit about three different targets with decent success with three separate beams of ice at the same time. And last I checked she was working combining Aurora Beam and Ice Beam into one really strong Ice type move, which I have no idea as to what to expect as the end result.

Next to talk about is Mismagius who, while not as obviously having fun with training as a clear side benefit, she has taken to talking with Servine and has recently started messing around with her incredibly varied pool of moves. I'm willing to bet that she is beginning to find contests interesting as well, which leads to some interesting interactions with her and my Snake. Though they make a surprisingly good pair, getting in conversations about random things at times, and they even seem to get along quite well.

Charizard, being him, didn't have much pretense of having fun as the others did. I'm sure he was still enjoying himself, but it was a lot more obvious where is head was when I heard that he had asked Zekrom about learning Dragon Claw, a move that Zekrom had used against him at one point in our battle. So I made sure to spend sometime with him, in which I made sure to distract him from training by just talking, which he really seemed to enjoy as well, so I count it as a win.

Lycanroc was the only one that actually just spent time relaxing like I have been doing as well, showing off his Lax nature that doesn't come up often. Of course that's not to say he didn't train at all, sadly he still had the same amount of joy from getting stronger as everyone else on the team. Which means that after some asking around from the others, and myself for advice, he managed to end up with Fire and Focus Punch being added to his move pool.

Servine, besides finally breaking through some mental barrier and managing to learn Leaf Tornado, didn't learn anything else. But with that learn he did manage to upgrade Magical Vine into a different move that we've taken to call, Vine Tornado with is basically the same move just a good bit stronger. Though it doesn't have the same multi colored leaf effect as the other move, which wouldn't be as effect on a contest score side of things, that doesn't change the fact that Servine is also a battle Pokemon as well.

That's all that had been happening during the last week, at the moment though me and Zekrom were having a conversation about just random things to be honest. Just whatever came to mind one of us would ask about it. It was mostly Zekrom asking about the world and all that, but that got me curious so I asked them about something that had occurred to me slightly a while ago but didn't care to ask.

"Have you heard anything from either Reshiram or Kyurem since you've woken up? I'm pretty sure Reshiram's light stone is in a shrine somewhere, and I think Kyurem is somewhere near Lacunosa Town, but I could be mistaken" The Legendary looked at me in surprise, probably from the amount of information I know about the locations of their other parts, before shrugging and saying.

_"I won't know, you guesses are probably better than mine. I haven't really talked to other part of me in a long time, almost since we split and fought before coming to a reconciliation. After that we just haven't crossed paths before, as for the remains of both of us, I haven't even seen them since I came into existence. The only reason I know about it is from rumor"_ I guess that makes sense, I mean they would have no real reason to stay in touch.

_"Where are we heading after this 'vacation' as I've heard you call it"_ it was their question so I guess it's a fair question, though I'm kind of surprised that I haven't actually told them yet to be honest, it seems like one of those things I would have said already. Oh well, not like it's a hard problem to solve, so with that I opened my mouth and was about to spell out my most recent plans for after I and the rest where done relaxing here, when of course, life decided I had to much of a break.

"There he is! Lord N I found him!" I heard it but it took a second before I really understood what I had just heard, dropping my head back I sighed as I ignored the look Zekrom was giving me as I stood up and looked to see who said that. Scanning around for a moment I found a guy in a knight outfit off to the side with a hand up to his ear, so probably an earpiece, great.

"I don't suppose you could just leave me alone? Really I'm just trying to have a vacation, and I really don't want to guys to mess that up" That's when I heard the faint beats of a helicopter in the distance, as the guy in front of me smirked before declaring.

"Well, to bad, you stole form us so it's only right that we get even! Once Lord N arrives and liberates Zekrom from your unworthy hands then you'll realize the error of your ways!" This is something I don't get about people, I mean why tell me that, one wouldn't think monologuing is as much of a problem as people think it is. I don't really mind it, it stops me from having to guess what's happening but it also makes me question the average human intelligence of this world.

"Alright, how are you planning on doing that?" He's sudden and kind of idiotic sounding laugh cut off as he looked at me like I was the stupid one, which is honestly kind of insulting that he doesn't even realize that he is the idiot in this situation.

"I just told you! Lord N is about to arrive!" He says that like that means something, honestly I was kind of hoping that Team Plasma was going to leave me alone because they realized the same thing I thought about weeks ago. But apparently not. Honestly I just wasn't to relax, why do I have to deal with stupid people on my vacation? Whatever, if I'm lucky the Ghetsis will show up and I can solve a headache before it becomes a problem in the future.

"And? What's he going to do when he gets here? I don't mean to sound condescending, but does this 'Lord' of yours have a team of Pokemon all stronger than a Champions?" He looked at me like I just spat on his mothers grave, I wonder if I did that would he leave me alone or would he just some how turn it into another thing his fanatical mind could turn into a 'Human's hate Pokemon so they have to be liberated' thing.

"He'll liberate your Pokemon! That's what!" I am now considering the option of just knocking this guy out and wait until the helicopter lands so I don't have to listen to this anymore. Whatever, I'll probably just get yelled at by even more fanatics about punching someone, still, if this does turn into a battle then I would rather have some of my proper team nearby, not to discount Zekrom, but we've never really battled on the same side before.

"Hey would you mind finding some of the others? At least make sure Riolu and Servine are safe, I don't want them caught up in this if a battle breaks out. I doubt if one does happen it'll be all that bad but I would rather not risk it to be honest" They nodded before talking off into the sky, probably to try and get my two Flying types attention to help them out in finding the rest.

"See! That's what I mean! You use those Pokemon to your own end!" I looked back at the grunt while wondering if he would shut up if I continued to ignore him, or if that would only make him sound more stupid as he yells my ear off for the next couple minutes. After a couple seconds of thinking about it, I decided that I might as well try and break something in his brain before the rest of his group arrives, I wonder how much logic and common sense that would take.

"Ok, first off, I asked them if they would mind, they didn't hence the fact that they went and did what I politely asked them to do. Second, the only reason I'm having Zekrom go off and find the rest of my team is because you people showed up and I want to make sure that they are all accounted for encase one of you does something stupid" I don't even think he was listening to my words at the moment, instead he just said.

"You're still confining them into pokeballs! You and most of the rest of the human race forces these beings of nature to do what we want! Can't you see how messed up and twisted that is!" I feel like this has some how turned into some kind of recruitment speech.

"Ok then, once more, first off, literally not one of my Pokemon are in their pokeballs at the moment, which is the whole reason why I asked Zekrom to go find them. Second, humans are also being of nature, so that argument is kind of invalid. Third off, most Pokemon don't actually mind, it's called a partner ship, one side gets something while the other gets something else. Most Pokemon and humans work on that system, it's not like humans are avidly doing stuff to harm Pokemon" Alright I saw the flaw in my words a little to late as the guy in front of me exclaimed with joy.

"What do you think Pokemon Battling is!" I'm not prefect at retorts and I do make mistakes sometimes, but even with my slip up this guy doesn't really have the correct mindset for a debate, he trails off like he's made his point when he should be continuing on making sure that I understand what he's talking about, instead he just leaves it up to me to fill in the blanks.

"Pokemon battling is something that Pokemon themselves actually started, it;s a way to help Pokemon let out energy in a creative an none highly destructive way that leads to no major injuries. It also helps Pokemon get stronger which is one of the main drives that most Pokemon have, which is why battling has become such a big thing to begin with" I was right, it seems that logic is beginning to make him shut down, it was kind of entertaining but sadly that's when the helicopter landed down on the ground.

* * *

**Hey another cliffhanger, yeah, I didn't forget about Team Plasma, it's just that they aren't really that big of a deal, and not to mention the Team has had to track down Kyu and this is really one of the only times he's stayed anywhere for over a week. So they finally caught up to him, and he still just wants to enjoy is break, while having to deal with an idiot while the leaders arrived. Anyway, See ya.**


	90. Conversation stops criminal organization

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

"So I guess you're this N guy that this idiot has been talking about?" I already knew the answer I just figured I would ask to just make it show that I really don't care. But it seemed that the kid, really he was still a teen only probably a few years older than my body's age was, didn't seem to understand I wanted to do nothing with him at the moment as he just nodded and said.

"Yes, I am the king of Team Plasma, I heard that you've stolen a Pokemon that I wished to meet" Stolen? I personally don't think stealing something stolen counts as stealing from the ones that stole it in the first place. Not to mention, stolen? I haven't stolen anything, muchless a Pokemon, I would rather suffer through talking to that idiotic grunt from before for like a week straight before I would do that.

"Ok, I didn't 'steal' Zekrom, I'll totally admit that I took the Dark Orb from you people, which you all stole by the way. No offense but I don't trust anyone with a cult following them to have any kind of connection to a Legendary" I mean, I wouldn't trust anyone with a Pokemon that powerful just in general, sure that wasn't painting myself in the best light, something that N seemed t happy to point out.

"So you don't trust anyone with a great power but yourself? All your doing is being a hypocrite, not to mention you forcing such a noble Pokemon into a pokeball to begin with. You make me sick" Honestly that self-righteousness is what's going to make me sick, so with that I just rolled my eyes and said.

"Hell yeah I trust me a massive amount more than you, you all act like a bloody cult. And don't bring up that pokeball bull again, I heard enough of that stupidity from the guy over there. I've asked Zekrom plenty of times if they would like to be released, they're the one that keeps telling me that they're fine. So shut up about stuff that you clearly know nothing about" He looked like I had smacked him, like no one informed him that someone might not think he's right, or that if he spewed enough words I would fall to his ideals.

"I don't believe you! Why would just a free and powerful Pokemon like Zekrom allow a trainer to catch them!" He is clearly a teen going through puberty I can say that with certainty, his sudden and misplaced anger was kind of a clear sign of that, not to mention the stubbornness and refusing to admit that he might not be right.

"Because it's about respect not some twisted thing you think this is. Zekrom respects that I'm stronger than they are with my team, so they gave me another unwanted title. Hero of Ideals for my trouble and now I'm just kind of stuck with them. Besides, they've only been in their pokeball like twice since they've started to join me while traveling around. The only reason why I use the things is because it's convenient when I enter some of the cities that don't like Pokemon running around the place"

He looked at me for a moment like he wasn't sure what to do with that information before shaking his head, before saying with certainty.

"No! You're lying" Why would I do that? This is why fanatics are a headache to deal with, using facts only makes them slow down some, breaking someones beliefs is a headache and usually needs more sublimity than I normally care to deploy. But with stuff like this, where I don't actually care all that bunch then being blunt works as well.

"Why would I do that? I mean there is literally no reason that I would do that" He seemed to think on it for a minute while I noted that there was some movement in the chopper behind him. I was interrupted from piecing together who it probably was, though I still had a good guess, when N called out.

"Because your afraid of Team Plasma forcing you those Pokemon you've captured" I actually laughed, because that was the most ludicrous thing I've heard in a long while, and to be honest it kind of surprised me. I'm normally a lot more composed but those words were just so incorrect that it was hilarious.

"Dude, you could send your entire group at me and I wouldn't bat an eye. I am one of the strongest trainers in the world at the moment, with a team of incredible Pokemon, hell literally a few weeks ago I fought the Legendary we're talking about and that didn't even phase me. Now in fact said Legendary is even helping me out, so what do you think you could realistically do to make me afraid of you?"

He looked at a loss for words as he opened his mouth as I pushed down another small chuckle before Zekrom landed next to me with most of my team quickly joining them. N actually backed up from me as he looked at each of my team for a moment with a look of disbelief on his face. Rolling my eyes as I've already come to a conclusion on that thing he does with Pokemon where he 'understands them' I've spent enough time around an empath to know one when I see one.

"You seem to be under this line of thinking that all trainers disrespect and hurt Pokemon, but what you need to learn is that your wrong. Don't feel to bad, everyone is at one point or another about something. But what you need to do is admit that everyone isn't out to hurt Pokemon and that said Pokemon, only the worst of scum actually do, and trust me those guys I've already done my share of getting rid of them"

And that's the look of someones view of reality shattering like glass, N actually almost fell down as he took another step backwards. I would have felt bad but I mean, I wasn't kidding when I said the guy was like a cult leader, even if he didn't really know it. He needs a wake up call, and those aren't usually the nicest, so if anything I'm probably doing him a favor. Of course that's when Ghetsis, who I correctly assumed to be the one in the chopper called out.

"Don't believe his lies! You know that people like him are the worst kinds of humans about there! All trainers are scum, don't forget what you wish to accomplish!" Looking over towards the chopper, I looked at the man for a moment while wondering how many charges I could trump up that could pass long enough to get him in jail, I'm a good lair so I think I could manage it, but I'm not all that certain. Also, brilliant, N is now having a midlife crisis in front of me at the age of like fourteen.

"Look if it helps you realize who's telling the truth at the matter then I'm a trainer and I'm not even human" I knew why I was saying it, but I also wondered what were the chances that most of the people in the world come from the villain Teams from the video games, it's just one of those things I guess. Still, as I watched as N's head whip around to look at me I just dropped my illusion and said.

"You've a empath, specifically for Pokemon, probably some weird skill from having some natural skill in Aura. To bad for you I don't exactly feel emotions to all that extreme in amount which is probably what let me slide under your radar for this long, at least so says Riolu but then again I think at this point she just likes to call me a sociopath, no matter how incorrect that statement is" As I finished I looked over towards said Pokemon in question and chose to not acknowledge her huffing in resentment. Pulling my illusion back in place I continued.

"So, can you leave now? You probably need to think about everything I just said, if you want to fight or whatever then can we just get this over with now. I really want to get back to my vacation some time today" I feel like I'm way to flippant about this but really I just couldn't be bothered trying be the nice guy in this situation. The whole thing Plasma thing in the games lead to a good story.

But in actual reality I think the entire thing is kind of stupid, though I think that for most of the plot lines in the games now that they are stuff have I have to deal with on an annoyingly regular bases. Still, back to what was happening around me, I watched as Ghetsis seemed to be really holding back from shouting at N to do whatever he does to get the trust of nearby Pokemon, but held back, probably knowing that I would just shut that down hard.

"I, I need time to think" N finally said something, so I just looked back over to him and nodded. Good I really didn't want to tear up this part of the beach in a battle. Looking back over to Ghetsis who was fuming about probably thinking about who he was going to try and re-convince N that humans are the root of all evil or whatever he thinks would get him back on his side.

"By the way, who are you, because you aren't in that idiotic looking armor like that grunt over there. So your probably someone important to this whole thing. Did you have anything to do with that whole business with the stone being stolen in the first place? Because if so, then you've been the source for at least five headaches" Probably more to be honest but I'm being kind.

"I am the one who raised N, he won't be tricked by your lies" Oh good, so he just outright said it, so I don't have to beat around the bush any, that's actually quite nice.

"You know that most of a kid's ideals are learned from there parents, depending on how they're raised of course. I'm not the best example, but still the point stands. If his view of the world is flawed then it's probably because you made it that way. So sorry if I don't take what your saying as anything but probable lies. Besides, N's the empath, he's probably now gotten a hold of what I'm feeling which means he knows I haven't lied once, so he knows that when I say that you probably brainwashed him to think this way that it's the truth"

Empaths are great for this reason, I've mentioned it with Riolu, but as long as they know your telling the truth they don't think your hiding anything. Anyway, N had just dropped to the ground, as I frowned a little bit as I noted that maybe I should have tried to be a bit nicer or less blunt. I think the effect would be the same, but this probably isn't painting me in a good picture if I ever have to deal with these guys again in the future, well I can't really do anything about that now.

"I can tell that you two probably have a lot to talk about so I'm just going to go" I really should try and do something to deal with Ghetsis, but I doubt that N will take that lying down no matter how much I've damaged his trust in the man. And I really don't want to deal with another organization coming at me for some arbitrary reason. And even if I did haul him off to prison then he would probably get out, because I don't think he's actually done anything wrong yet, then I would have to deal with that.

So now I just got to hope I've just kick started N's whole revaluation arc about who he is and what he is trying to accomplish isn't right. While also hoping that this will hopefully cut the legs out from under Ghetsis when he tries to take control of Team Plasma and make it into some crappy off brand Team Rocket. If I'm right the maybe N will actually turn his group into something productive, wouldn't that be a nice change of pace.

* * *

**So this was a little anticlimactic, but N isn't a fighter, much less one that would fight Kyu to take his Pokemon by force, he would probably revolt at the idea in fact. So when it came to who was the better speaker of the two, well, Kyu is better at arguing and more than rude enough to not pull any punches. Most of his words in fact were used to make it so that Team Plasma might just straight up disband because he forced N's eyes open. Not all big enemy encounters have to lead to a battle, Kyu is plenty good at talking to do what he did here. Plus a battle would have been even more disappointing to be honest, I mean Ghetsis might pose a change if he had his in game team on hand but even then, Kyu has a team of practically Champion Pokemon nowadays along with Zekrom on his side, it wouldn't be much of a fight. Anyway See ya.**


	91. Who cares for a reason, I don't

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

Turns out Undella town is the town that will let be have a week between mildly annoying and probably more serious than I take it events. Recently there has been this string of occurrences where people walk up on the beach. Or have items in their house resorted in different places and a bunch of other stuff that sounds like what aliens would do if they exist.

So I did the obvious thing, I asked and made sure that it wasn't Mismagius going around messing with people. After that it was confirmed that my Ghost wasn't going around doing those things, though I think I might have given her an idea about starting to do so, but I think I made it clear that I would rather that she didn't. Though to be honest I wouldn't mind to much just that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to have her think she can do whatever she wants without any consequences.

I still remember when I met her when she really over did his 'jokes' as she called them, while I'm pretty sure I barely blinked at the corpses that she had those two haunters help her make, I highly doubt that others would have the same apathy, which I'm sure would lead to a headache for me somehow. So it's just better if I keep her tendencies curbed with her doing smaller jokes that just mess with me and the rest of the team, all of which are very use to her.

Anyway back onto the task at hand, I'm like eighty percent sure that it's a Psychic type that's doing it. So that's another check mark in the column of 'not my problem' while that might not be the nicest thing to do, I'm on my vacation, no matter how often people want to interrupt that fact, I'm trying to do nothing here, not run around this town playing ghost hunter, especially when it's not even a ghost doing it.

Though listening to the towns people complain about it every time I walked into a store or shop to get something, hell even on the streets, was getting a little annoying. I feel like a stubborn video game character that refuses to take the NPC's quest. Which in all honest might actually be what I'm doing, just in story format instead, in which case good. Screw you me, I'm trying to relax, I already deal with enough of the stuff you throw at me for the sake of 'plot'.

Ok, so I might be getting a little stir crazy, but to be fair to myself, I don't think I've stayed in a place this long since Vermilion, either that or maybe the time I spent in Nuvema or Vermilion. So I'm slowly becoming more antsy then relaxed, though I also blame that on the fact that I'm horrible at spending time to unwind, I can go a few days usually before I just feel like I'm wasting time when I could be doing anything, and that's beginning to happen here.

Which I figured it would, but I'm glad I am spending as much time as I am here, the first couple of days really were needed, and the rest has just been nice extra bits of relaxing, and now I'm trying to bite off more than I could chew when it comes to doing nothing, which just sounds incorrect to me. Though I have done something, but that was a couple days ago, and that whole thing with Team Plasma kind of feels like it was unfinished to me for some reason, like so epic thing was missing from it.

Which really just shows how sadly adjusted I've become to this all, that I think something is missing when there isn't some grand battle involved, though my battle with Zekrom might count as that I guess. Usually there is a few more throughout the whole things, but really I've only had two encounters with them, I guess I should be glad about that, no I certainly am happy about that, less annoyances for me, just not what I'm use to.

That probably isn't be a good thing, well I'm pretty sure that can be the summation of my story since I arrived here in this world, hell even from before hand as well. Shaking my head away from those thoughts, I noted that my Ghost sudden floated down from the sky in front of me with an excited look on my face. I actually winced as I heard a scream from somewhere nearby. Giving my Ghost a look she quickly stopped laughing and told me.

_"It wasn't me Captain, I swear! I made a new friend, they did it!"_ I have a feeling like that whole, not my problem, thing from before is about to become very much so my problem. That's when a Pokemon floated down next to her, looking at the elgyem, I sighed as I really should have figured something like this would happen, I already figured it would be a Pokemon from that line but why do I have to do more than just figure out the likely preparatory?

_"Oh! Hello! So your the one that my new friend was talking about! Bop!" _After he had, thought? He didn't actually say anything, I know one of his ability's can be Telepathy which I think that's what this is, otherwise I wouldn't be able to heat it because typing's. Anyway, after he communicated that to me, he held out his hand and I watched as the colors on said hand flashed about for a second before stopping, raising an eyebrow at the Pokemon, I watched as they panicked.

_"Uhh, that usually does something. Umm, I'm just going to go"_ He started to float off but before he could get far my Ghost floated up to him and started to smack him on he head while telling him to not try and control 'her captain' which I guess was nice to listen to. Though maybe it got a little extreme from the sheer difference the skill between the two, something that the elgyem seemed to not be aware of before hand as he had no chance to getting out of my Ghost's berating. After a couple second the Pokemon floated back towards me and said.

_"Uh, sorry?" _That got him another smack from Mismagius and quickly afterwards he said again, with much more certainty in his voice.

_"Sorry!" _I really have no idea how to feel about any of this to be honest, this all kind of feels like this came out of no where. Looking over towards Mismagius she looked at me like she was expecting something, after a moment I turned back to the Psychic type before saying.

"You're fine" I have absolutely no idea how I ended up in this situation, but it seems like my Ghost was proud of herself so I decided not to say anything as the Pokemon floated off to probably to torment whoever was nearby. I should probably stop him, but after a moment I decided not to as Mismagius waved at me before floating off after the Pokemon, probably to help with the torment, or at the very least laugh at the end results.

* * *

It had become something of a really weird game between my Ghost and the Psychic type, the latter of the two would for some reason come and try to control me via psychic flashes from the ends of his arms before Mismagius would chase him around, very quickly catching him before berating him. I'm pretty sure it's because of the fact that Elgyem is very confused as why I can't be controlled.

Though I'm also pretty sure he figured out I'm a Dark type quite quickly, at this point I think he's trying to figure out how do I, and that's it, just how do I in general. As now every time he tried and failed to do something to me, which I think is just his excuse to ask me whatever his question was. Though for some reason he has yet to actually ask me anything something that could confirm what I'm pretty sure he practically knows already.

So that's been pretty interesting plus I managed to get a few questions in myself, I can now confirm that he does have Telepathy as an ability which is interesting. Most would think that it should be blocked off from me because Dark type, but that doesn't actually have anything to do with it. Ability's don't have types attached to them. It's kind of like how Levitate makes one immune to Ground typed attacks but doesn't give the weakness of a Flying type.

So because even though I'm a Dark type, Telepathy works with me because the ability doesn't have anything to do with Psychic types, it's just that Psychic types are the most likely to show the ability. It's one of those interesting fact about Pokemon, well I at least think it's pretty interesting, and I really only consult my own opinions when I'm thinking about something so yeah it's interesting.

Though none of that really mattered at the moment as I was currently looking around in the aisles of a small shop at some of the weird assortment of items that was in one row while there was another next to it filled with some basic travel items, which was the reason why I was in the shop in the first place. I wanted to look at some of the things that I'll probably need to get before I leave this place. Of course that's when a female voice came from behind me.

"I didn't expect to see you here" Turning around, I looked at Cynthia, who seemed to have just walked into the store as well, great, I thought I would only get one encounter with her. Not to say she was super annoying or another, she actually seems really mellow for some reason, but most of the time I talk to a champion it usually is about something serious and that would be a sad way to send me off to Johto, I already had to deal with that coming here after my talk with Lance. Still, I just gave a small fake smile and said.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to see you either, though no offense, I was kind of hoping to keep it that way" She just blinked before shrugging, which I couldn't tell if it was because she didn't care or just accepted that I had a reason for it and acted like I hadn't just said I didn't want to talk without being rude about it.

"Fate works that way I guess, still, while you might not be as amused at our meeting doesn't mean I'm the same. I actually was thinking about what I learned about you from all those weeks ago" It's not even been two weeks since we met, why is she acting like she has spent her life tracking me down to ask her questions? I just held back a sigh and said, with a mostly put on putout tone of voice.

"Yeah, you're not the only one by a long shot, I think everyone that knows about me has at least asked most of the questions one would suspect" As I was saying that I reached forwards and pulled out a box of pokefood from the shelf in front of me and looked at the price for a moment before almost cringing and placed it back. Looking down the row I continued to look while Cynthia asked her first question.

"Why did you decided to become a trainer?" That's actually one that I get asked a bloody lot by random people on the street or that I run into during my traveling around, though to be fair I've never really stated the whole truth before, not like I'm going to start now of course.

"It was just a thing that looked interesting to be honest and because I could so why not, as it turns out I've apparently very good at it also so that's a plus" That's quite literally a blunt reason as to why, I could and I didn't really have anything else to do, being trapped in a world like this after all, why not do something that looked like fun. Cynthia though seemed to already have another question ready.

"But why be the trainer? Why not be in the actual battle as the Pokemon?" I stopped what I was doing for a moment as I thought about it, before turning and looked at her while contorting my eyes to lose all the 'light' I had put on them with my fake smile, honestly it is not hard to lie with your eyes, like making the 'smile reach your eyes' is not at all difficult, it's all in the eyelid control, people that say otherwise really just aren't trying hard enough, still I just continues on and said.

"Who said I knew I was a Pokemon before I started training? Still I'm far to old by Pokemon standards to start training myself nowadays, plus I'm much smarter than I am stronger. Not to mention my incredible trust issues that I have with most people, yeah not being the training isn't really appealing to me" She blinked while I wondered if maybe I should have held back my snark a bit more, the sudden shift was a little abrupt, but at the moment I'm thinking about how I learned about that little fact.

Still moving past that, her eyes widen some, showing that I managed to catch her off guard which is neat I guess, still after a second she responded easily enough. Clearly showing that I'm not the only one that's good at control their expressions.

"I believe I crossed over a line, I apologize, I can understand that I don't completely know your life and it's unfair to ask questions that might not be comfortable for you to answer. How about this, we can move onto a different topic then, something I find quite personal, what do you know about the legends in Sinnoh?" That might be the most blunt topic change I've every experienced before. At least I've managed to deviate her away from that particular part in my past.

"Which ones, your region is filled with them, practically one for each of the legendary Pokemon there actually" I wasn't wrong, besides the main story there is just an absolutely crazy amounts of myths involving the creation trio, the lake trio, the two dream Pokemon, and that's without mentioning Arceus, or the one off Legendary Pokemon that around around the region. Unova also has a lot of Legendary as well but at least the stories behind them are simple and not crazy that some of Sinnoh's even if they are correct.

"Well, specifically I was thinking about story involving three Pokemon mostly known by those that research into their existence as the lake guardians, three Pokemon known for holding the essences of knowledge, emotion, and willpower. Are you familiar with them?" Why do I have a feeling like I'm not going to really like where this conversation is going to go? It might just be her tone but I think something is beginning to take place and I really don't think I'm going to like it.

"Yeah, I've read a lot about lore and history. The lake trio, which is I what I've come to think of them, known as Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf if I'm remembering correctly. Why did you want to talk about them?" I forgot that it's lake guardian some how, probably because practically every region has a trio of Legendary Pokemon that have some connection but after apart of the box Legendary set.

"You just remind me of them for some reason, it's not something I can explain why, you just have this presence like um.-" For once she seemed to not have the correct words but she didn't have to finish as I could already see where this was going to go, though maybe I would finally get an answer as to why this keep coming up, even Zekrom mentioned it awhile ago while I was helping my Team with their weird form of training/relaxing.

"A aura of superiority? Yeah, so I've been told" She suddenly snapped her fingers and said.

"Yes! That's it! You have this feeling like you just know more, like you have a higher standing, it reminds me of the Lake guardians, expect all in one non Legendary Pokemon. A Pokemon that lives as a human that has an incredible control over his emotions, has a massive amount of information at his disposal, most of which most trainers haven't even heard of, and what you've done in such a short time and still continue on like it was easy, shows an impressive amount of will power"

Blinking, I thought about it and decided that I guess the connect was pretty accurate but most people could be shown to have the same things, it's mostly just because it's me and that most people think I'm a lot younger than I actually am, bloody young teenage body. Still, I just nodded before saying.

"Yeah, I guess that sounds interesting, I don't really think it comparison is all that close though" She blinked this time before reaching forwards and tried to grabbed my arm. I tensed and stepped back instantly, thankfully she stopped but now their was a look in her eyes that I don't think I'm going to like.

"You have touch aversion don't you?" I really don't like how she said that, but I nodded nonetheless as I mean, I do, it's a thing and not likes is some secret or anything so there wasn't really any point to deny.

"Are you aware that legend says that Misprit doesn't touch others because it is known to sap away emotions from them. Azelf is been said to be able to leave it's body and take the form of another, almost like how you do with your illusions, to make it look like your human. What about Uxie, the Pokemon said to have created all knowledge, you seem to have a general understanding about a lot of obscure topics, Aura, mythos, Legendary Pokemon, etc."

I have no way to respond to that, I can't tell if she thinks that there is this big conspiracy going on or if she has just lost it hell maybe it's both, but frankly this was getting a bit weird for me to be honest, which is saying something. After a moment i frowned and said with more annoyance than I thought I was feeling.

"Ok, touch aversion isn't some grand link you seem to think it is as last time I checked I can't steal emotions, second my illusions are just to make my life a metric ton easier, not something about will, and third it's called studying, you know about the same as I do in practically all the subjects we've talked about if not a good bit more. With all that said, why are you trying to find some link between me and a trio of Pokemon that are in a region that I've never even been to?"

I really don't understand what's going on right now, maybe this is some weird exposition thing that's happening right now, probably some stupid way to link why I'm self aware about my existences or something, but even if that is the case then I don't think it really matters. I'm here, I don't care about some grand explanation that fits this worlds lore.

"It's not really anything that serious, it's mostly just me thinking my thoughts out loud, though now that I'm looking back at it, maybe trying to touch someone with touch aversion, even if it was only me confirming it, might be seen as rude. It's just that you're such an interesting individual that I can't help fall back onto lore and myths to see if anything reads about such a Pokemon before" Well, maybe being in her profession makes her think that the past is always repeatable, which I think it a little naive.

"I hope their isn't, I would much rather be one of a kind, than some child that has all their accomplishment set out before them just from being born lucky with some second coming kind of thing happening to them. I'm just me, I'm unlucky and I'm skilled, but that's it, at least I hope so, I would rather make my own legacy rather than being someone else's" This is my story, not some repeat from another one from the past, I'm an original not some retelling from a story from the distant past.

As I finished my statement, I reached forwards and grabbed the food I finally decided on and made my way towards the front where the register was located. I know I'm not real when it comes to the 'real' world, but here I'm real and that's all that matters to me, but that doesn't mean I want the world to revolve around me, I don't want some world ending plot to be only what my story is about, I'm more than fine with coasting and falling into my problems. And with that I walked out the door after finishing paying.

* * *

**Ok, the end of this chapter might be a bit confusing as I don't know how well I described it. Basically, does Kyu have some relation to the lake trio? I don't know, maybe, maybe not, it's like Kyu himself said, both of us don't really care about some grand explanation that fits in world lore, if it is true then whatever, doesn't change anything for him does it. As for the whole, 'this is my story' thing, well I mean it is, it's probably one of those selfish spots of mine, but I really dislike the idea of my own life being nothing more than a repeat of another, it just one of those things I don't think anyone would like to know, myself very much so included. As for the randomness that Cynthia seemed to display to have this whole thing happen, well she's had like half a month to draw random connections to something she saw as interesting, it's just that maybe it didn't head in the right direction for it.**

**This chapter got really deep which wasn't really my intention but I started writing and at some point I went about a thousand words over my average chapter length and this was the end result, so that's a thing that happened. Anyway, See ya.**


	92. Johto

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

I yawned to myself as I sat back and watched the sunset, it was a nice view I guess, but it's more of one of those metaphorical things rather than me really just wanting to be here to watch it for it's sights. This would be my last night in Unova for a decent period of time, Johto was one of those places that seemed quite interesting to explore, it has a lot of history to it.

Sure maybe I could go to some of the more interesting regions like Kalos or say Alola, because of Mega evolution, or that whole thing with the Ultra Beasts. But first off, I'm not even sure I can use Mega stones, I don't, think, that it has to be a human to use it, I don't know about the lore all that much around the items. But I do remember something about the Lucario Kingdom using mega evolution by themselves, something about being the first Pokemon to Mega evolve in the first place.

At least I think so, I could actually be completely wrong about, I mean I've only played Pokemon X once and didn't spend as much time as I probably should have on the anime, from what I'd heard it was good but there was always something in the way or something else to do. Well, I find out about that at some other point I guess, so no reason why I should jump into it right now, I'm not all that curious about it.

Same thing can be said about Alola, I wouldn't mind spending some time there on the islands, but there wouldn't be much to really do I guess, I mean sure I could take the trails and all that which I'm sure would be interesting enough, but the idea of my disaster prone self nearby a island that can be swarmed with dozens of beasts that are comparable to Legendary Pokemon, well, I just don't want to deal with that nightmare to be honest, no matter the slim chance.

Sure maybe it's a little counter productive if not hypocritical to say that when I'm heading to Johto the next main place where the plot is going. Though I do have a reason for that besides the plot, because I'm fully happy to not get roped into any of those movies. The main reason is, both Kanto and Johto have the same Elite Four and Champion, yep, that's my reason, revenge.

That might not be the best way to phrase it to be fair, it's not revenge for me at the very least, it's mostly for my team, they all are still happy and has gotten mostly past that lost, but I know that it still is one of those sore points for them all, they don't like remembering that. They still all enjoy reminiscing on the League it self, but not that moment in the woods, where I told them that we lost.

Of course that's not the main reason, at least not the only main reason, I also want to explore the place, it's one of my favorite regions really, and it would be a shame to not at least look around the region when I can. I was about to do into more detail about said things I wouldn't mind looking into or exploring, but I was interrupted as Pidgeot landed down next to me, looking over at him. I turned watched as he looked around for a moment before I turned back and looked at the ocean again where the sun was almost completely set.

_"Trainer, I'm confused" _Blinking to myself at the sudden words, I looked over to my Bird and noted that he did in fact look confused, not exactly surprising, something he just can't really figure out himself, no matter the fact that he's quite smart on his own, it's just that he over looks the small things that most think are obvious, so I just sat up and said to him.

"What about Pidgeot?" He focused his gaze on me, for a moment before looking upwards like he was trying to figure it out himself before asking to me.

_"Why do you stay by yourself most of the time while everyone else talks to each other?"_ Looking over at him, I noted that their was a small look of concern in his eyes, so I just smiled at him, before saying.

"I like spending time by myself every now and again, you all love playing around and talking to each other, even those that aren't much of a talker themselves. I enjoy spending time with all of you, but I'm fine with just standing on the side and watch you all have fun, that's more than enough for me, and I do make sure to include myself when I want to, don't worry about me not having fun with you all, I'm fine" He nodded before seemingly thinking about something, before adjusting himself and sat down.

I looked at him for another moment before huffing with a small smile on my face appearing, as I just reach up and gave him a pat on the head as I went back to looking over the ocean as the sun finally set completely.

* * *

I'll be honest, I really debated whether or not to have Pidgeot fly me to Johto, he could manage it, if he paced himself then it would only take about maybe three hours which I'm sure he could manage. Of course I ended up on a plane, because I don't trust my ability to be able to direct us in the right direction to not some how end up in Kalos or something other region.

There was also the fact that I'm pretty sure that Riolu would try and probably continue to try until she succeeded in strangling me if I even insinuated that she would have to deal with that flight trip as well. Of course she would have to be in the cabin of the plane with me, which isn't something that is against the law here apparently. Also as it's only one Pokemon and that they were under a certain weight and height limit, neither of which I fall into.

So with that, I was currently pressing myself up against the window from my seat as I pretended to only speak Sinnhion to the couple next to me. Times like these I hate people, though the fact that Riolu was currently taking a nap on me as well making it so I couldn't even move anywhere without waking her up, which I wouldn't mind, but I can't pretend to not understand her when she starts yelling at me if she some how wakes up.

So while making sure I wasn't moving around to much, I continued to look out the window I was near by, while lost in my own thoughts about random things, I suddenly bit the inside of my lip and held back a massive flinch as the woman next to me rapidly tapped my arm. Looking over, I held back the angry look in my eyes and instead just stopped myself from jerking away from the contact while holding back my sudden annoyance.

They didn't say anything but the woman on the outside seat held out a magazine with another picture of me on it. I had to try to hold back a frown as I stopped myself from thinking about the logistics of living if I forced the window next to me open and jumped out of it as the both of them excitedly began to try and talk to me. It was a bit extreme of a reaction, sure, but the total flight time expected is about seven hours before having to get on a connecting flight which is about five hours in length.

Basically meaning that I both got a bad ticket and that I'm going to have to deal with those two for the next few hours, and that really unwanted contact didn't exactly put me in a better mood. I really should have looked into the prices of higher level tickets, I mean this is a long and expense flight just for the one that I did get but I truly have nothing to use this money on anything else of main interest. I can't exactly do anything with this knowledge though considering that it's a little to late for that.

* * *

After getting off my last flight, I sighed as I stretched as I walked out of the airport. My legs were stiff and I had this annoying crick in my neck but at least it was finally over, and that's the sliver-lining that I'm forcing myself to see. Looking around the area where I had most recently found myself, I noted that the airport should be on route twenty-eight which means that I'm close nearby to New Bark town.

It seems that I'll be continuing the tradition, that I wasn't even around for when it first started, of going to the Professor of the region before heading out to explore, or this time go get the gym badges, and unlike the first time around, getting ribbons as well. I think Servine has actually been getting a little antsy about that actually, so I should look into that, I know a coordination circuit is held in Johto, but besides that I'll have to do research into it.

_"I will never complain about you being a sociopathic psycho if you say right now that I will never have to deal with that hell again. There was so many people that felt really annoyed, and that screaming human kid was painful to listen to'traditional"_ Riolu, who was on my shoulders at the moment, had woken up at about hour two during the flight and seemed to know have something to complain about, which I couldn't blame her for, but didn't immediately, instead I was a bit snarky as I walked out of the terminal.

"OK first off, I recommend you don't make promises that you can't keep, because calling me that I think has become actual instinct for you, which is concerning by the way, and second don't worry, next time we have to fly somewhere, either I'll buy a map and freestyle fly it on Pidgeot or I'm buying a first class ticket, which should remove us from all those annoying people" I think Riolu might have turned green under her fur at the thought of Pidgeot flying across the globe for hours at a time with her on his back.

_"Yeah, I'll take that second option, I still can't believe you are ok with flying around like that you sociopath" _I wonder if I should make a comment about her just proving my point about what she repeatedly calls me, before deciding that I didn't actually care enough to do so, though that could be argued that I was also proving her own point by my uncaring attitude about it.

"It's not all that bad once you're use to it, trust me, I'm not exactly a fan of heights either, but really I think you're main problem is motion sickness, which is a fair reason I guess" I could feel her shrug as I looked at a map on the wall of the airport which told me the direction I need to head to get to New Bark, which was a few hours away via walking, which wasn't that bad I guess.

Though the fact that there is so many cars around at the moment, from this being one of the main areas were Kanto and Johto are connected, maybe it wouldn't be bad to take a scenic route, it would let me send out my team and spend some time talking to them all for a while without having to worry about somehow getting hit by a car or causing some freak accident.

So with that I looked on the map and traced out a path that I could realistically remember enough to not some how get horribly lost, before turning and began to make my way in said direction. I held off from sending out my team for a while though as I was more than fine with just spending some time in quiet without listening to a plan full of humans complaining about one thing or another. Riolu seemed to agree with my unsaid thoughts as she just seemed to enjoy the lack of people and annoying sounds which can be made by said people.

Though there was a bit of a problem with the fact that soon after we had taken to enter the forest an annoying fog had started up, not enough that it made my, admittedly spotty, skill in direction mess up to the point where I would get lost but it did take from the enjoy meant of looking around and enjoying the sights of the forest. Though I was interrupted as after a while of walking, I felt something bump into my leg.

Looking down at the Pokemon who had run into me, I blinked as the little one looked up at me in confusion before a smile spread across the togepi's face. Bending down to be on more of a closer level with the Pokemon I wondered what they were doing out here before deciding to just ask instead as that would be a bit quicker.

"Hello there, any reason why you decided to run into me?" They looked up at me for a moment before happily saying.

_"Momma couldn't pick a direction so I helped!"_ The, now identified as female, Pokemon sounded quite pleased with herself, though before I could ask anything else I listened to some rustling nearby and looked up and watched with a small hint of disbelief as Ash and his two friends barreled out of a bush in front of me. Really, I really just had to choose the exact day that Ash also came to Johto, what are the bloody odds of that?

"Oh, its you all, I'm assuming you lost this togepi here?" I felt all their eyes snap at me, as I just raised an eyebrow back as Ash laughed before saying to me, while Misty rushed forwards and picked up the Pokemon that was currently trying to scale up the side of my leg for some reason.

"Kyu! Boy, we haven't seen you in a while, what's you been up to?" I looked at him for a moment, wondering about how to actually answer that considering a lot of stuff has happened in recent memory but not exactly stuff I would like to talk about. After a moment, and after Ash had noticed Riolu and scanned her with his Pokedex, I decide, while ignoring his and his friends interested looks at her, on a safe enough and general answer that would work well enough.

"Not much, I went to Unova for a while, didn't do much battling, it was more of a vacation than anything, so I'm planning on taking on the Silver League here this time before heading to somewhere else for a while" They nodded, and thankfully it seems that non of them have heard of that thing in Necrene, which was nice it would be unfortunate if that happened, as I really think at this point, that hearing people ask me about it has gotten to the point where it's past annoying.

"What have you all been up to then?" I already knew the gist of it, because foreknowledge and all that, but I still listened on as he talked about going to the Orange Islands and all the cool Pokemon he found there. Though when he started talking about the GS ball I was suddenly forcibly aware that it was a thrown aware item in the show that was suppose to have a bloody celebi in it before the idea was canned and the studio just wanted people to forget about it.

I just let my mostly put on smile become more fake as I thought about it for a moment before deciding that nothing was likely to actually be in it at the moment. There was already a celebi movie that happens, which was why that whole thing was scrapped anyway, plus the ball itself isn't even on my person, so I highly doubt that it will actually amount to anything, it's just that I don't like the idea that it does without me knowing about it.

Shaking my head, I just decided to worry about it never, and if it did end up as something to worry about then I guess I'll just have to deal with it then. So with that, I was told by the traveling five in front of me, from one of the three humans of the group that they were lost, as I felt a small head ache want to form as I sadly informed them that I was heading to another area before heading to the town, you know, lying to their faces without remorse.

Once that was done we split up as I wondered if that was the nicest thing to do, well, I didn't wonder at all, Riolu on the other hand was berating me about something along the lines of being a liar, which wasn't news to me, but I think it's because she doesn't know them and their ability to get in trouble which is comparable to mine. Which I'm sure would some how mix into a horrible mix of headaches. That might be an exaggeration but that doesn't change the fact that I'm at the moment preferring some quiet time than the loud voices from those three.

And also because I'm pretty sure that Ash was about half a step away from challenging me to a battle, and from the fact that his eyes kept drifting upwards towards the Pokemon on my shoulders, he probably wanted to battle against Riolu specifically, which wouldn't have ended well for anyone involved.

* * *

**And with that goodbye Unova, and hello Johto. Unova as a whole was a long story thread that didn't need a proper ending, it was there to spend time away from battling as a whole for a while, though I did put some in to appease those that enjoy the battles. And to use it as a time to introduce some new Pokemon like Riolu, Servine, and Zekrom. Along with introducing the idea of Contests as well even doing one during the time there. All and all, it went a little longer chapter wise than I thought it would have but I'm fine with that as I've had fun writing it. So with that, now onto Johto. See ya.**


	93. A lab and a group of idiots

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

"Ah yes! Kyu, I've heard quite the many things about you" I just nodded to Elm as he started talking about random subjects he seemed to think I would want to listen about while wondering if it would have been a better idea to just not be here and instead just head to New Bark's Pokemon Center and register to the League here before leaving to get as far to Cherrygrove as possible before the sun goes down.

It certainly seems that it would have saved me some time as I was about to just walk away but I decided not to, might as well wait it out, not like I have much else I have planned for today when I noted the back door opened as three familiar people rolled in. Of course sadly it wasn't the three humans that I was use to, in fact one wasn't even human, though I've already run into them before, in fact I've had them arrested twice now in fact. Well, doesn't this raise some questions.

"Oi, idiots one, two and three, didn't I arrest you lot, like a year ago?" The three looked up at me, before scrambling backwards, in a look I assume is fear, before realizing that they were being intimidated by a teenager and quickly stood up, not like that was really all that worrying. I quite literally beat them with not even a week of experience, it would be sad if I thought they proposed a problem to me nowadays.

"It's that mega twerp! He's the one that caught the Boss! How dare you!" The blue haired one, I really had to struggle to remember his name. James? That's probably it, looked horrified to be in front of me, while.. Jessie? Well she looked like she was about to go into a rage. Taking note of that, I made a show of yawning, which wasn't all that hard as I was actually pretty tired at the moment, while looking bored before saying after a moment.

"Yeah I did that, you know he was quite the headache, I mean, not him specifically of course, he was actually kind of pathetic once he stepped out from behind his army of weaklings" A simple anger tacit as from general knowledge the three of them worship that scum of a human if I remember right and considering that I actually saw their eyebrows spasm in annoyance and/or rage, before both stood up ready to defend their Boss, like the loyal idiots that they are, I figured I remembered correctly. No then.

"Mismagius, Phantom Force" My shadow seemed to come to life as a part of it shot out from it's original location under the three before opening up underneath them all. Watching on for a few moments I finally called out to my Ghost to let them out as they all did come out. From the roof onto the ground where they seemed to have gone threw quite the journey as none got back up.

Sure Meowth was a Normal type but he can still be dragged into the move, just the move itself won't damage him, but vertigo on the other hand, from moving around so much in a chaotic pattern I'm sure my Ghost had fun following, would be more than enough to knock them out or at the very at least incapacitate them to the point where, well that Pokemon wasn't going to be getting up in a while. Looking over to the shocked Professor I said simply.

"Would you mind calling the police?" He nodded after a moment before hurrying off. I didn't really get all that anger anymore, something I'm really glad about, but I have a special place in my mind were most of my cooled internal rage now mostly resided that acted up when it comes to anyone from Team Rocket, no matter how little of an actual problem and more like a pest they really are closer to being.

Still, ignoring that unneeded anger, looking back at the three on the ground, I wondered mildly if I keep arresting them then at some point would I get a punch-card to keep track. And if I get a certain number would I then get a favor or something from the police. I wonder how that would work actually, I mean, I'm technically apart of the police force as well, so would I then own myself a favor?

Sure this is just a hypothetical but still, this is something I should get an answer about at some point, not for any serious reason really, I just want to know now that's I've thought about it. Though speaking of stuff that I should think about, I wonder how those three got out in the first place, I mean I haven't really stayed up to date on things, but I'm sure I would have heard if Giovanni got out some how.

Which means that either they got out on their own, which is just a bit unlikely, or that the got out a while ago and this is just the first time I've run into them since that time in...Cerulean? I think that's the last run in I had with her was there, I might be wrong of course, but that sounds like it's probably right. So I'm going to assume that my assumption is correct.

The only other event I could think about it was that thing in Vermilion with that whole raid, maybe I had fought them as well there, but I highly doubt it, I think I would have had remembered that better. Though to be fair, I was unconscious for a part of it so maybe they showed up at some point, no wait, Lance, I'm pretty sure had everyone arrested that was found during the raid, so that can't be it.

With no other option bu to accept that I was right the first time around, I just sat down in a nearby seat while listening to the frantic sounds of the Professor talking to, probably, the police. At least that's who I'm hoping he is talking to, otherwise this is a really inopportune time to catch up with a friend over the phone or something. Though while that was happening, Riolu, who hadn't made much noise recently, spoke up with a confused ton in her voice.

_"So why are you angry? Because those three don't really seem like that big of a problem even with this apparent history you have with them" _I blinked out of my mind at her voice as I recognized after a moment that I was in fact feeling the emotion of anger, I though I pushed most of it away but it was still there, just now it was burning cold, after a second of analyzing the feeling I answered her.

"It's not really them, it's their organization that I really have a history with" She just smacked me on the back of the head, which I wasn't really sure what I did to deserve that in particular and was about to reply by tossing her off my shoulders in completely justifiable revenge, but before I could get to that point she spoke up again.

_"That doesn't answer my question. Why are you angry? And what is this history with them and you anyway?"_ Oh, oops, I seemed to be to lost in my head that I didn't actually answer her question like she wanted me to. I wasn't going to apologize of course, but I did correct myself by answering in the way she wanted me to this time, which I think is better than what I was about to do, so she shouldn't complain about my bluntness.

"Oh, I think I've already mentioned it in passing, in fact I would be surprised if I haven't. Still, to summarize quite a bit, I have a lot of hate for this criminal organization called Team Rocket, this is because on multiple occasions they've tried to steal my Pokemon, so I did the rational thing and attacked back, from there an..incident happened, the boss of Team Rocket tried to blackmail me to back off, that failed, so they put me on a hit list and tried to kill or enslave me on multiple annoying encounters over a few months.

The last one came from them chasing after a Mew, and I ended up getting involved and saved said Pokemon. Anyway, during that last encounter with those idiots, I finally destroyed the entire organization by taking on about fifty grunts and the boss, who happened to be the strongest gym leader in Kanto, at once in a massive scale battle, in which I almost died, and was then was saved by the Mew who I helped by them forcing me to evolve to heal the damage I took by taking a full powered Rock Slide point blank.

From there, me and my team won and defeated all the grunts, and after some pleasant death threats, I called the police and had the leader arrested along with the rest of the grunts that had been knocked out during the battle. I haven't actually heard anything about it now that I'm thinking about it in a few months, not since I arrived in Unova at the very least"

Ok, so many I was paraphrasing it a bit much and might have toned up the danger I was actually in during those annoying confrontations a bit much. But I mean it was completely accurate as to what happened, and because Riolu knows when someone is lying, well, needless to say she made a choking sound before just sighing and said after a moment.

_"I...Kind of wish I didn't ask now. Your life has always been freaking insane hasn't it? Nothing in Unova was actually all that strange, dangerous, or even out of the norm for you, was it?" _Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have been so blunt about it, I mean, to be honest, I'm kind of surprised she hasn't heard about this from the rest of the team at one point or another, or at least never came up in casual conversation, but I guess it's kind of understandable.

"Well, I mean, all my time in Unova was suppose to be a nice long vacation for me, it had some rough patches in it during the middle, but to be honest, nothing of much note really happened that was all that crazy. Besides that whole thing with Zekrom of course" Actually, now that I'm thinking about Legendary Pokemon, I wonder whatever happened to that Mew, they kind of just disappeared once the police had showed up all those months ago. Eh, I don't actually care now that I'm thinking about it.

_"I'm not really sure how I'm suppose to think about that. The insane and dangerous things that happened since I've been with you, those were just during a vacation?" _Ok, I should reassure her, I think that maybe the crazy has gone to her head again.

"I wouldn't worry about it, you should be a bit use to this by now, and it's not like anything that unlucky or headache inducing will happen. I already wiped out most of the organized crime in both Kanto and Johto so there shouldn't be to much stuff to really worry about. The only thing I could think of is just some smaller annoyances and that's it. You missed out on all the stuff that came from the team and my early days"

She seemed to calm down a bit which was lucky for me, as I'm not exactly all that good at comforting people on being anxiety prone or nervous about this kind of stuff. I should ask Luxray later to talk to her for a bit and I should probably make sure that everyone knows about the, as I just called them, 'early days' of my training career, which I mean is an accurate statement, but a bit weird to think about.

As that means that I've been here long enough to not be considered a weirdly good rookie trainer to a very experience trainer. I mean, isn't that just a weird thought, I've been here for almost a year and a half at this point. You know what, all this reminiscing about my starting days isn't going to get anything done. Just as I was about to think of something to actually do, the door by the lab opened and from there, in walked both a Officer Jenny and a Nurse joy.

I wasn't entirely sure why a nurse would have shown up, so it was probably because of something else instead of the issue at hand. Said nurse looked at the unconscious idiots that my Ghost had pushed into a corner before gasping at the sight, but before she could ask anything, Jenny had walked forwards quickly, while giving me a sharp nod before reaching the three and started putting handcuffs on them.

"I can't believe we're still having to round up stray members, it's been months and still more and more come out from the wood work, it's starting to get ridiculous" I raised an eyebrow at that, as I felt an annoying pit of anger formed at the thought of me having to deal with a resurgence of Rock grunt idiots trying ot pull off what they did in the Johto games. I've already dealt with this once, it better not come to me having to deal with it twice.

"Is there any organization to it? Or are these idiots just trying to fuel a dying cause?" It would be good to know if this bloody dragon can go around with it's head cut off, because if it can then I really would like to know the likely hood of me getting wrapped up in cutting off the rest of it's limbs and making sure that it can't give me anymore headaches. I think the metaphor got a little away from me at the end but the point still stands.

"It's mostly just grunts trying to cause as much crime and destruction as they can, probably trying to cash in on the still decently formidable reputation of Team Rocket to try and scare people into doing what they want. It should die down sooner or later but that doesn't change the fact that for right now their is still an annoying amount of grunts running around" I almost laughed thinking about stupid it was for someone to try and capitalize on Team Rocket's reputation.

That's when I realized that to other people, a criminal organization is probably a really scary thing and that I'm way to desensitized to this stuff. Not like anything of that can be considered new information at this point. Still, watching as the nurse walked away to the back, muttering something about a totodile needing her attention. Which I guess is the reason as to why she is here in the first place.

Looking away from the two of them so I didn't go cross eyes as the two of them went in different directions. Watching as Jenny dragged the two humans and the Pokemon outside, I thought about it for a moment before following her out, I didn't rally have a reason to stick around here at the moment, and I'm sure that she'll want some kind of statement from me, so I might as well get that over with then head out.

* * *

**Nothing of to much interest happened here, so there really isn't much to add at the bottom of this chapter. Well I guess the whole scraps that remain of team rocket is something but I think I covered that well enough in the chapter itself. So, See ya.**


	94. Canyon scamming idiot

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

Ducking under a branch, I looked around for a bit, noting that I was now out of the forest finally, and now was in a more canyon like area. I had been walking for only about two days which isn't really that bad, but recently I've taken back to training in proper full force. Meaning that all the trees were a bit annoying to have to work around, as while I didn't mind deforesting a large area of forest, I feel like most would disagree with me on that.

Though on a side note, Servine has now taken to napping in the middle of the days that we all only travel on. I think he's pushing himself a bit much to try and catch up, even more now at least, since he is now seeing the insane amount of training that everyone else on the team goes through daily. I think it might of hurt his pride a little when he figured out that his full body training that exhausts him, is the same training I have everyone else do for a quick warm up.

So I've just made sure to spend some one on one time with him while the rest were practicing on controlling their intense power. The reasons behind both my one on one training and the control training for the rest of them were different but came from the same idea. My main thought process is that Servine needs to train some more in his combination moves, which highly depends on the power in the moves that make up the combination, and his control.

Right now I'm focusing much more heavily on his strength than control, because he already has control over his moves to an impressive extent. So right now, I'm having him train in using Growth, while helping him use the tips that Luxray gave him one having extra energy to use, to make sure that he is making use of everything he needs to. Besides all that, I'm also trying to figured out a way to transition Growth in a way to help Servine learn Synthesis, something which will help out a lot for longer battles.

While the other members of the team are training in making sure that they can use only the amount of power necessary, it's more of a mental thing rather than actually proper training. But I think it's important considering the fact that it wouldn't be very fair to everyone else if I only used Servine and any Pokemon that I might capture here because they are on more equal ground.

As every enjoys battling just in general not so much the challenge of it, though that does also have a certain appeal to it I'm sure. So making sure that everyone knows the correct level of power to use in a certain situation can only be a good thing. After all, they haven't actually had to do that, at least to my knowledge, everyone we've gone against could at least hold there own at that current point.

But because that the last we went against were so much stronger than the average trainer, well, it might be asking a bit much for that to hold true. So, right now everyone is training on drawing back on the power of there moves to have the exact output of energy they want. It of course also had a very nice side benefit in the form that if they all can learn to only use the exact amount of energy necessary then they don't have to worry about over taxing themselves as quickly.

Some had more problems with that than others, Luxray actually having the hardest time by far, simply because of how much overwhelming energy he has at his disposal, he never has had to worry about saving energy on other things. Though, he's taking it in stride, and I think he is actually having a good bit of fun messing around trying to find the correct amount of lightning to actually use.

On the complete flip side, Vaporeon is easily having the easiest time in this subject, but I think everyone, myself included, already knew that this was something she excelled in. Her ability to budget her energy usage though, I have to admit, is a lot better than even I expected it to be, so she has recently taken to help out Luxray and Charizard, another that has had a good bit of difficulty in power limiting.

Though on a side note that's only slightly relevant at the moment, Zekrom has also taken to trying to copy my team in learning control, which I think is a little unnecessary, as from what I've seen, the Pokemon already has a mastery over their Electric type moves that even Luxray was a bit, well I'll say envious of it, but that doesn't fit that well. Still I'm pretty sure that another reason as to why he was inspired and trying so much to become that good in controlling his own Electric type moves.

It gave him a nice and clear goal to reach, which I'm completely fine with, plus it also gives another side benefit of the fact that it is also helping build a stronger relation between the Legendary and my team, which I got to say is really nice for me, as I've had to be a mediator or at least calming presence for most of the times that everyone was near each other.

At least during the time when Zekrom first started traveling around with me and everyone else. It's calmed down a good bit in recent times but still, it's nice that everyone is at least in the beginning stages of getting along, and it certainly helps that Luxray is helping a lot to make sure everyone is comfortable with each other. Which has been a bloody blessing all things considered as it's let me not be as paranoid about all that, and allowed me to focus more on something else.

Speaking about focusing on something else, I looked around, while moving my mind away from the events from the past few days and looked at the cliff and almost mountainous area around me. It was a lot more brown compared to the green fields and leafs from the small forest I had just left behind, which wasn't that much of a bad thing. I still certainly appreciate the natural beauty of it all and all that, but at some point it's nice to see something else after an extended period of time in the same environment.

Which might be another reason why I was getting a bit stir crazy at the beach after a couple weeks. Anyway, looking around, I noted that there was a interesting amount of miners around digging into the ground for some reason. I was about to figure that it wasn't anything that I cared to probably learn about as I wasn't really all that interested in this kind of stuff, but before I could turn to walk away, one of the most southern accented voices I've ever heard in recent memory spoke up behind me and said.

"Woo wee! Now's what do we have here? Looks like you's an upscale city brat. So whatcha a kid like you doing here? Are you playing on mocking us folk trying to make a living, or are yall going to see if you'll get luckily and find some of that amberite?" It's actually a lot harder to decipher whatever the hell he said, even though I was raised in a more southern part of the US. Thankfully I never ended up with an accent, thank bloody hell for monotone voices, well at least my monotone voice.

"No to all the above actually, I'm just passing through at the moment, I don't really care about any of this mining you all seem to have going on here" He nodded to himself, before looking over his shoulder, like he was trying to spot if anyone was looking around to notice what he was doing, before leaning close to me. And by close, I mean he was a good half a foot into my personal space and that wasn't exactly comfortable, considering the man was mostly covered in dirt, grime, and the like.

"Well's then, I now can't in just good consciousness just let you's go without you knowing about amberite! See, it's this funny little stone that's worth bucket loads of a fortune, well's at least if you can find some of the stuff. Luckily for you though, I just happen to know of an area nearby that recent sightings reports a whole heck of ah lot of amberite, practically just laying around while these igits just stick here in a dry spot!"

Oh, this is happening now, well that's fun, I don't think I've tried to be scammed in a long while, at least not since that one weird day in, I think it was, Vermilion, this weird guy tried to force a set of overpriced potions and full heals on me. I wonder what happened to him, no wait, I don't actually care now that I'm thinking about it. Anyway, back to the idiot at hand, who had gotten closer, close enough for Riolu to tense, probably from the greedy emotions coming off of the man in front of me.

"Oh really? What would it take for you to give away that little tidbit of information? I tilted my head to the side like I was thinking about the ideas of having more money at my disposal, I mean, I was doing that, and the images are pretty nice. I'm the type of person who doesn't think having to much money is possible, just because I have to much to know what to do with it, doesn't mean I don't like having it on hand, in fact, it's pretty much the opposite.

"In fact, I know just what you can do! You see, I here have a few sets of miner tools, most in pretty good condition, unfortunately, I don't really care much about the practice much nowadays, so how about you buy this stuff off me for, I don't know, say, thirteen hundred, and I'll tell you where this land of riches lays" Over a bloody thousands, I'd rather go cliff jumping than do that, wait a second, huh, his accent is getting lighter and lighter the more he talks, that's neat little lie I just noticed, anyway, back to my outrage.

Who in there right bloody mind would do that? That's just insane, and that's not me just being stingy either, that amount of cash could probably pay for a few weeks of traveling costs for me, and I pay a lot more than I would like on food, every eats a surprisingly large amount. So for a could of tools, not even in proper condition, well, screw that on all possible levels, not to mention who has that kind of money on hand like this. Well, to be fair I do, but that's because I don't like using my card for everything, still, back to playing my part.

"Oh really? For a sample of a fortune you said... man, I don't know, that is a good bit of money to just give away" Never let it be said that even when I'm not a good actor when I want to be. Though on a side note, my throat really doesn't agree with the idea of making my voice convey so many emotions at once. It's my fault really, all voice tricks, at least for me, I need to have some regularity in using them or I get rusty, and I haven't really had to pull something like this in a while. Still the man ate it up.

"Oh, trust me sonny, this is a small price for the amount of money you can have in your near future. Come on, I can't now just wait around all day for you to make a decision. If you don't want practically free money then who am I to change your mind" I'll give him credit, I have to say, he's almost a decent conman, though a time limit is one of the most used pressure techniques out there to force a deal closed, so it's not that impressive. Still, I've lost the entertainment in this after he mentioned that bloody stupid price.

"No, no, trust me, I want to make some money..uh...here, just wait one moment! I'll get you what you need!" He seemed satisfied as he finally leaned away, which was very nice considering the fact that if he got any closer then I would be tempted to punch him, no wait, I'm already tempted to do that, not like that's a new thing to be fair. Anyway, on a side note, Riolu is really confused from her position on my shoulders. Thankfully, she seems to trust me enough to know that I'm not a idiot.

Reaching down to my side, I opened up the flap to my bag, and stuck my hand in, after a moment I pulled out a wad of money and tossed it to the man in front of me, who gave the most lecherous grin I've seen in a long while. I think he might make this the most 'first time in a whiles' I've had, well, at least in a while. Still, after he counted it, which I thought was a bit insulting, he grinned at me, before dropping a rusty as hell shovel at my feet before saying.

"It's about six kilometers under you, that's where most natural metals are found" And with that he turned and walked away with a kick in his step once he saw my very put on shocked look on my face, which hurt my cheeks to be honest, after making sure he was out of sight, I rolled my eyes, bent down and picked up the shovel to look at it. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was, I mean, it wasn't good, and I think it might break if it had a collision with a rock, but I could probably sell it for scrap metal if I care to.

_"What the hell was that? I thought you had some fun plan that would lead to that greed scum being humiliated"_ Blinking, I glanced up at Riolu, who it seems might have either gained a few of my...more questionable traits, or she is finally opening up that she might be a bit sadist, from the amount of times she has smacked my head for commenting something, I can say it's probably the later. Anyway, on to the explaining.

"Well, I mean, at worst I just sent him to jail for a few years, and at best, I've just given him a bad day" She seemed to be very confused at that, which to be fair is quite fair, so I Just gave a small smile, well not that she could see it, but she can tell that I'm pleased so it has the same effects, at least I think it does, thoughts for later. With that anyway from my thinking, I explained my general idea.

"Well, I mean all that money I gave him is illusioned and obviously fake, so, either it'll time out in about three hours, leaving him with nothing but anger, or, he tries to deposit some of it, and the clerk at the bank will call the police about making fake money with intent of use. Which I believe is a very serious crime to commit, and gave give the criminal in question a few years in jail because of it. He deserves to get either one to be honest for that disgusting price on a bloody shovel"

Riolu seemed to pause at that for a second before saying out loud to make sure I heard her.

_"Wait, so you did all that, possibly sending a petty crook to multiple years in jail, just because of the dumb price he put on his equipment, that you didn't have to buy. Dear lord, you're petty as hell"_ I mean, she isn't exactly wrong, but I resent that remark nonetheless, still, looking down at the shovel in my hand, I wondered about what to do with it for a moment before mentally shrugging to myself, because if I actually shrugged then Riolu would be an annoying brat and wack me on the head, which I would have to retaliate for, and I didn't really want to deal with that mess at the moment.

What was I thinking about? Oh yeah, shovel, I just kept in my hand and began to walk through the valley, I probably won't be finding a use for it, but I mean, it's a free shovel, no matter how bad of a quality it happens to be of. So with that, I began to make my way through, Cherrygrove is only maybe about a day out from here so I should be able to try and sleep at the Pokemon Center there, before setting out to the next population for my first gym battle in Johto.

* * *

**I almost forgot to add something down here at the end of this chapter, don't know why I'm mentioning it at all, but I am. Anyway, it's a bit weird to go from the entire thirty some chapters that was in Unova which plot is almost completely self made to this, an area that is anime only. Sure the whole scammer thing is my own contribution but still, it's interesting to be back to having source material to use and modify instead of making it all up as I go. Anyway, See ya.**


	95. Cherrygrove

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

That canyon valley mix of a landscape had some nice spots to train in, so that was something, also on a side note, Lycanroc can apparently sense that amberite thing that scammer tried to sell me tools for, so guess what, I used that shovel for something after all. I didn't really care much about selling the few smaller gemstones that I found, but I did keep them, because, I mean, the stones were neat, and if I ever need quick cash then I can just pawn one of them off if need be.

In the mean time, I'm fine with keeping them on hand, I might even make a ring out of one of the stones or something, it's been a while since I've actually worn anything fancy, I usually just don't care for it, but it would be neat to have, maybe I can use it to be one of my memento to have for when I leave Johto in the distant future after I'm done with everything I want to get done with here.

I'll think about it more later, well probably not, I don't particularly care for the idea of wearing expensive stones, but I have them now, though that was because of my own boredom that I bothered to dig them up and I literally have nothing else to do with them. Anyway, beside that whole thing with the stones nothing really happened, training wise, everyone progressed a nice amount but nothing to make a special note about.

So with that, I'll skip to me walking into the Pokemon Center in Cherrygrove. I had returned my team a little while ago when I had first entered the city to conserve space in the smallish sized population of people. Though I still had Luxray out along with the normal two, so it's not like I was walking around alone, as everyone on my team still throws a fit on that, which I still don't think is necessary.

Shaking my head away from thinking on it more than really was necessary, as they've been doing that for a long bloody time now, and it would be weird if I started to have a problem with it this late into it. Anyway, walking into the Pokemon Center, I looked around for a moment, noting the fact that it was a bit empty, which I certainly don't mind in the least.

So with that, I walked up to the front desk and signed into the first available room that could be rented out. From there, I ignored the sudden desire to go to said room and see if I could get some sleep, something that has been annoyingly elusive in recent times. Not to the point that it's been actively effecting me enough to be affecting my productivity by any real amount, but it is a bit annoying to be completely honest.

But that's nothing new, so I just ignored my mind's want of a nice bed to pass out on and instead turned and made my way out of the Center. I need to pick up some items before turning in and, hopefully, getting some sleep for the night, as I don't feel like going shopping first thing in the morning. So with that I went next door to the Pokemon Center, where luckily a basic supply store for trainers was located, something I noticed when I entered the Pokemon Center a couple minutes prior.

Though thinking about it, maybe I should have went to the shop first before heading to the Pokemon Center, maybe the sleep deprivation was effecting something in my head. Oh well, nothing I can really do about that now, though this does give me an even better reason to try and get some sleep tonight, cognitive disruption because of lack of sleep is really annoying, especially when it comes to the simple stuff, though it's not like I really need many of those to begin with.

* * *

Waking up in an sudden start, I looked around for a moment, holding back my body wanting to jump up and move away. After a second I laid my head back down onto the pillow below me, and took a small breath before breathing it out. I really hate that ingrained instinct, but it usually doesn't go off without reason, raising my head back up, I looked down at my chest and looked at the form of Mismagius, who was laying on my chest, not in her shadow where she usually sleeps, on my left side, well, that makes sense now as to why I reacted like that.

She doesn't exactly weigh much but with her on my chest, on that area in particular, well the pressure of her body seems to be enough to get those annoying memories in my head enough to panic me some. Honestly, at some point I'm going to figure out a way to block it out, well, at least figure out a way to block it out better than I have, because panicking really isn't a fun thing to do, not to mention it makes sleep a little less appealing.

Anyway, I continued to lay down on the bed for another few moments, getting my mind back on track, and properly wake and away from any of my more unpleasant memories that were dangerously close to the surface before reaching up and shook my Ghost's body for a moment to get her awake, as I didn't want to startle her awake like I had been, because I know how irritating that is. first hand

After a moment, she shook her head, before looking up at me and blinked before floating up into the air to give me room to be able to stand up and get out of the bed I had been laying on for the last however long. Actually, thinking about that, I looked over to my right, where a small digital clock was resting on the wall. A little over six hours of nice, peaceful sleep, that's actually pretty bloody good, more than I was expecting to get at least.

I don't really feel like I've gotten that much sleep, but sudden awakenings can have that effect not to mention even if it's a good and decent bit of rest for me all things considered. That doesn't exactly mean that my body is all caught up and running at peek performance, but I can work if it nonetheless, it's not like I've actually been at peek performance for years now.

This though is my normal baseline however, even if I don't exactly enjoy that particular fact. So, with that, I stopped pitting myself, and some of the more unfortunate aspects of my life and instead made my way to door and finally flipped on the light, blinking away the sudden change, while holding back the urge to sneeze. Though, it did help me move onto something else to think about when Riolu, who was laying down on the ground on my really underused sleeping bag yelp at the sudden light.

_"What is wrong with you! Just because you're a freaking robot that doesn't need sleep doesn't mean the rest of us can just march along with your insanity" _I rolled my eyes at her over dramatics, while Mismagius laughed without pity at her reaction. Though to be fair, my Ghost and the older team members have long become adjusted to my sleep schedule, not to mention I almost always make sure that they get more than enough rest for them all.

"Well, we're in a room now, not in a forest, I kind of had to turn on the lights to get ready for the day and all that, so it's not like it was personal, besides you got about six hours of sleep, so you can't complain that I'm making you as sleep deprived as I usually am" She just stood up, and huffed before limping forwards to the small desk in the room and climbed onto the chair, while dumping my bag, which had been in said chair, onto the floor before saying to me.

_"I call bull on that. You can see in the flippin dark, you Dark typed jerk, so don't say you had to turn on the lights"_ Yeah, ok, that's completely true, but I mean to be fair, I needed something to distract myself with, and Riolu has done that in spades, so of course, instead of admitting what I had just thought to myself out loud, I then said.

"Well, isn't that rude. I feel like you completely just glossed over that whole things about you getting six nice hours of sleep. Honestly, if you're complaining about that, then maybe I should keep you up every time I happen to be awake as well. Maybe after the first couple weeks you'll appreciate just how none robotic I actually am" She seemed to think no it for a second before deciding that I was petty enough to actually follow through with that, so she just replied with.

_"Yeah, yeah, I get it, I just think it's a bit rude to wake me up when it's clear that it wasn't needed"_ That's fair, anyway, walking forwards, I grabbed my bag off the floor and opened it up and looked around in it for a second before pulling out two small bags of Pokemon food, specifically, these were made in mind for Ghost and Fighting type Pokemon. Tossing the second one mentioned at Riolu, she just rolled her eyes before opening it up, while I handed off the other to Mismagius.

I've taken to preparing the team's food in small serving sized bags that was designed for each of the Pokemon involved. Only some of them had the type flavored food in it, but I've slowly taken to start switching the normal to the specific typed food for a while now, so it won't be too long, probably, before I've become the average parent prepping custom meals for each of their kids. Which is actually surprisingly accurate now that I'm thinking about it.

Besides the fact that I'm suddenly feeling a lot older than I actually am, even on the mental level, I was currently fishing out a bag of just normal Pokemon food for myself. Because even if I'm getting higher grade for food for everyone else, doesn't mean I've suddenly forgot that I am very good at making due with stuff that is comparatively sub-par, being cheap as hell as instilled that into me to an insane extent.

To be fair on that side of things, it was pretty much my fault, but I mean, it's never actually been harmful to me in anyway, I don't care how cheap I am, I'm not one to ever skip out on something which could lead to being bad for me just because it costs a bit more, I'm not that bad about it. Anyway, back to something that is much more productive than thinking about my spending habits.

"When you two are done, we're going to head out and look for a park nearby and get everyone else's breakfast served, and to let them all stretch their legs a bit before we start on our walk to Violet City. It's going to be about a three week walk so it wouldn't hurt to not have to rush" The two Pokemon both nodded as Riolu tossed one of the last bits of food into her mouth before tossing me the bag her food was in, something I would have to refill later, and stood up out of the chair she was sitting in.

As she was doing that, Mismagius also returned her bag to me, and then float down into my shadow. After placing the items I had been given back into my bag. I reached over and picked up Riolu, who at this point was to use to it to not put up a fuss, though I'm sure she still doesn't exactly enjoy the fact that she has to be carried around in the first place. Not like I had anything on me that could change that, well I mean I could make her a small, illusioned cane or something similar I guess, but this is simpler.

Moving my mind away from that, I began to make my way towards the door, while my Ghost floated out of the shadow underneath me, and looked around at some of the other trainers that were also out in the main lobby area of the Pokemon Center at this early hour of the day. Now all I need to do is get everybody else feed and ready, then make sure I leave in the correct direction.

I'll have to go back into that canyon area for a bit, not to long, but longer than I have already spent in it. Maybe about four days, then, if my memories correct, about a week in a plains like area and then from there it's just a simple walk through a small patch of a much larger forest, only maybe about half a days walk in total. So nothing to crazy in my immediate future travel wise, though I am looking forwards a little bit to getting to a plains biome.

Those are my favorite to travel in, but that could be attributed to the fact that I spend way to much time in forests in comparison to all the different types of lands out there. Forests in this world take up a lot more land than I think it actually should, and I have no idea if that's because of some other reason or that this planet that I've found myself on its just simply bigger than my original Earth's size. Could be either to be honest, and I don't really care for to actually look into answering that. Maybe I should one day, so random thoughts like this on in specific won't come back up at some other point. Eh, I probably won't care to remember to do that.

* * *

**Just an in between chapter before the first gym in johto and that's about it. I can't actually think of something to put here so I'm just going to leave it off here. See ya.**


	96. Violet City

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

I was looking up at the Flying type gym building in front of me, but to be far I wasn't really looking at it, at least I wasn't focusing on it. It had been a couple weeks and I was currently thinking about all the experience everyone has gained over the last period of time. Servine was the only one that has really increased any in the power department but that doesn't mean that the progress of everyone else can be ignored.

In fact that's why I wasn't already in the gym at the moment, I have to consider who to actually use in this battle. I thought about Servine, but he's already gotten a lot of battles in from random trainers that I've met on the side of the routes and the rest of my team is really eager to actually start properly battling again so it wouldn't be fair to them if I put it off for that much longer.

Which leads into the problem of who to use to at least try to make this fair, because I mean both Luxray and Lycanroc would be the literal definition of overkill here, Vaporeon and Mismagius have plenty of super effective moves on Flying types, and both Charizard and Pidgeot would just dominate a battle for the air, so I don't really have an easy choice even if everyone has gotten much better at controlling themselves as to not go straight into an overkill mode when they use a move on a lower level Pokemon in a battle.

I'm probably just being paranoid and just want to waste a bit more time before I drop back into a league circuit, I don't really have a reason behind it, just wanting to spend some time with my thoughts, I got some time during the last two weeks but it's mostly just been me focusing on all my Pokemon. It's not like I mind at all, but it's nice to just take a breather after a long period of preparation before the pay off. That doesn't really work as well in this situation because I'm the definition of over prepared for one of the more beginner friendly gym's in this region.

Now I'm just ranting for no reason, the moments kind of lost now, whatever, might as well get this started. As for my choice of Pokemon to use, well, I'll just choose in the moment, it usually works well enough for me, it's not like I have to worry about any type disadvantages here. So with that in mind I walked into the building while noting that Riolu was letting me know that she was glad I was finally not standing around like a psycho.

"You've made that comment a number of times recently, what makes you think I'm a psycho?" I didn't really care all that much, I've been called way worse, hell she's called me worse, but recently she seemed to be kind of anxious about something so a casual conversation will help take her mind off it some hopefully, because I have an idea as to what is on her mind and I don't want her to have to dwell on it.

_"Because you are? Have you met yourself before? A therapist would have a field day with you I'm sure"_ Well that's insulting, it's not the first time I've been told I probably need therapy before to be fair, though I wonder why everyone assumes it's never happened before.

"Really, because I think my therapist was actually kind of glad to get rid of me" That wasn't exactly true, I'm sure she was glad that I didn't actually need therapy, even though she did tell that it wouldn't exactly hurt to have for someone like me. Though I feel like Riolu wasn't paying attention to that last part as instead she just blurted out.

_"You've been in therapy? Really? I can't image that actually"_ I just rolled my eyes, well, I looked up to make sure she was seeing my rolling of the eyes before dropping my head to continue to look around the entrance of the gym for a moment trying to figure out where to head before answering in a more casual way the the topic would suggest it should be taken.

"You're saying this to a highly touch averse, pessimist, paranoid, emotionally stunted man with mild trust issue who always is at the level of sleep that would make most others delusional and is extremely uncaring about any level of danger that probably borders on a dangerous level of insouciant. Even with all that listed, I'm not stupid, I'm fully aware I'm not the gold stranded of mental stability, and I prefer to know if I'm losing it, but I've learned enough that therapy is just a waste of time"

Riolu didn't say anything for a good minute before replying simply with clear disbelief in her voice as she spoke.

_"Yeah, sure, you're not crazy at all" _Well, at least she's away from thinking about whatever was bugging her from before, and I also believe I've just found where the battle arena is located, which is very weirdly located outside the actual gym building, but I guess the open air is needed for Flying type gym to really function at it's best. Now to actually find the leader of this place so I can get the badge needed. Thankfully that's when a voice echoed out from behind me.

"Oh, hello there, I wasn't expecting anyone out here. I'm guessing that you're here for a battle then?" Turning around I noted that, Falkner, as I believe his name is, was looking at me as he walked out onto the empty battle field, after a moment I just nodded, I didn't really have to say anything extra to explain it, I was here for a battle and that's it really. He just nodded before asking a question I've never actually been asked yet in gym.

"So, you don't appear to be a new trainer, how many badges have you collected so far" I guess it's because my body's age looks older than a twelve year old, plus I have twelve pokeballs out in the open on my belt and sash, even though four of them were empty, which makes it look correctly like that I have multiple Pokemon.

"Nine, their all Kanto ones if that means anything" His eyebrows shot up before seemingly thinking to himself before sighing, which I wasn't sure about why he did so but after a moment explained.

"Sorry but you'll have to give me a couple minutes, I got to go get some of my stronger Flying types, it's not often that I battle a proper high leveled trainer. Most that come through here usually only have two or three badges" I just gave him a shrug and told him that I didn't mind waiting, which he gave me a grateful nod for before turning and walking back into the actually building part of the Pokemon gym.

Well then that's a bit anti-climatic but I mean, there's now a much more likely and more challenging battle in my immediate future, which certainly isn't a bad thing, it'd be nice to have a proper battle, I haven't actually had on in a while. All the trainers I've met on the road haven't really been that much fun to battle against, though Servine certainly needed the battle experience even if his opponents so far either have been a bit weaker, from random trainers or much stronger, from the team having mock battles with him.

So now all I have to do now is wait for a bit, not sure what else I should do at the moment, I guess I can take this time to continue to spend some time just thinking to myself but I've already done that. Well, when in doubt, idle conversation isn't something I'm exactly all that good at but I can manage, plus Riolu seems to be falling back into what ever was messing with her, something I should ask her about after this gym battle.

"Who do you think I should use?" I was mostly asking because honestly I still don't know to be honest, I mean I've listed it done two choices but I'm not sure which one to use before the other, really I don't think it's all that fair that everyone can't battle all the same but there isn't enough trainers out there, well, not nearby at least for everyone to get to battle all today.

I could switch them out and let at least those two that I'm thinking about get to battle but I know my team, they all see is as a one versus all thing something I'm probably to blame for, so even if they beat the opponent in front of them, if they don't beat the rest then it annoys all of them a bit, which isn't something I don't want for them.

_"I would say Luxray, because of type advantage but that would just be kind of cruel. The same could be said for Lycanroc as well, to a bit of a lesser extent because of how much ridiculous energy your Son has. And I'm not even going to entertain the motion of you using Zekrom, at that point it would just be bullying. Why not use Servine? He needs to catch up to the rest right, so this would be a good test" _

She isn't wrong but I've already had all those thoughts so no new point is being brought up. Though I noted a hint of annoyance when she mentioned catching up to everyone else, I'll have to make sure to look into that later, if that's what I think it is then I should talk to her about it.

"I would, but he's battled a lot recently and I don't want to overwhelm him especially since I'm thinking about doing another contest soon, while the rest are getting a bit antsy from all the training they've been doing recently, it wouldn't be fair for him to get to and to have to do everything. Plus I'm pretty sure Falkner is bringing out at least probably fifth gym level Pokemon, and with type disadvantage being a thing, I don't want to risk Servine's first gym being a beat down, it wouldn't be good for him if that happened"

She just seemed to shrug from her position on my shoulders before saying.

_"Well you seem to say 'screw you' to type match ups if the amount of battles you've had Servine go into against Charizard is anything to go by, I didn't think I should count on you suddenly being sensible about something that should be a clear weakness"_ That's fair I guess, but I mean I have a very good reason for me doing that and it's not like those two are the only ones that have mocks fights, especially for the reason as to why I have them all do so.

"The reason why I can usually say screw you to type match ups even when they aren't in my favor is because I do stuff like that to help Servine, in this case, increase his psychical endurance and build up a resistance to super effective moves, plus it's not like he's the only one, it's just that everyone else has already done so for the most part to the point where I don't see a good reason to continue it at this exact moment, as control is more important"

She didn't say anything for a moment, seemingly lost in thought but I didn't have much time to think on it as Falkner had once again appeared with two pokeball in his right hand. I gave the man a slight nod and moved out of the way of his path a bit and listened as he called out to me the general rules for this gym battle, while getting into my designated box to stand in during the battle.

"This will be a two on two battle, you can switch out Pokemon if you wish while I won't be able to. If you're ready then we can get started now" I just gave another nod before reaching up a hand to my sash and pulled off a pokeball and gave it a toss into the air at the same time as Falkner sent out his Pokemon. Which as I watched as they appeared in front of my own choice, I noted was, interesting enough, a particularly large Skarmory, which wasn't a Pokemon I was expecting to battle in Johto of all places, but it does make this more interesting, so with that the battle began.

* * *

**Just one last chapter building up right until the first gym battle in like fifty chapters give or take. It's mostly to just set a few things up with Riolu and that's about it besides adding a fun little detail about my life. I've been in therapy before, it's how I was near classified as a sociopath in most of my teen years, which probably should be a bit more concerning than I think it is, but I mean, I've always known I'm not exactly the picture prefect representation of mental health and all that. Anyway, besides the whole thing about my mental health, which I don't really care to talk about much as I find it to not really be all that interesting, I don't have anything else to add here so. See ya.**


	97. Violet Gym

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

"Agility then Steel Wing!" Well I guess a count down is to much to ask for apparently, well whatever, so with that I watched as the metal bird's speed suddenly increased my a massive amount before one of their wings glowed before swooping down to attack Vaporeon, who I had chosen at the last second to fight in this battle. I spent the time in which the Flying type was using their first move to place Riolu down next to me so I didn't have to worry about her balancing on me while focusing on the battle. Thinking of which, I should do something about the attack coming at my Fox.

"Vaperoen, use Detect to dodge then slam them into the ground with Aqua Tail" She reacted like I expected and tensed her body until the last possible second before jumping up over the attack and twisted her body to bring her tail up before swinging it down as it was coated in a layer of water that almost looked to glow with energy. Watching as her tail slammed into the head of the Pokemon with enough force to slam them out of the sky onto the ground, I grinned before calling out.

"Water Pulse, straight down Vaporeon" She pushed her head back and in under a second a strong blast of water was shot out, impacting with the Flying type and exploded on contact. I listened to Falkner's shout of worry for his Pokemon before calling out to them.

"If it's still on your back then fly into the air!" I just waited to see the outcome as I wasn't in a hurry to win and watched as the skarmory launched into the air, with a clear lack of Vaporeon on their back, which is good, I don't like unnecessary damage and while I'm sure the fall wouldn't hurt to much, I didn't like knowing there was a chance of them getting too high for a drop to actually become dangerous for my Water type.

"Air Cutter Skarmory!" The Pokemon up in the air swung their wings out and from there a familiar looking move was used as a dozen of cuts in the air it self rushed forwards at my Fox. Looking at them for a second I thought about it before smiling a small bit to myself as I thought about it for a second before figuring why not, this is much more for fun than for challenge.

"Vaporeon shoot them all out of the air, Rapid-Shot Water Pulse" I could practically see the small bit of confusion in her body as I'm not usually one to do something that is highly energy intensive, but after a moment she seemed to understand what I was thinking about as she looked up, and I could swear that I'm sure she also had a grin on her face before over a dozen shots of water were shot out in under a few seconds, all impacting the attacks coming at her and bringing up a wave of smoke from the explosion of the attacks connecting.

"Air Cutter again!" Interesting, there isn't a clear lowering of accuracy, so most likely this Pokemon has Keen Eye, like Pidgeot then, though with a few noticeable differences, this Pokemon seems to be a lot more focused on psychical attacks, it's just getting in closer range of Vaporeon is clearly not a good idea from what was seen from the first attack he used, so he's trying to play this long range, to bad Vaporeon is even better in that field.

"Start dodging them with Detect, then wait for my call then use Hydro Pulse" She nodded mostly to herself before she started to dodge in and out of the attacks, none of which were closer to hitting her, I feel like I don't give Detect enough credit, it's not close to as good as Protect and more stamina using but it doesn't use nearly as much energy to use, which is a decent trade off. Still, something to think about later, right now I need to focus, speaking of which, I believe I've just caught the pattern.

"Up and to the right Vaporeon" I've spent plenty of time with Pidgeot using a similar strategy though I've yet to actually use it in this way, but the principle of this strategy is the same, so tracing back the attacks to it's source isn't hard. And Vaporeon who, trusting me enough to know where to attack, jumped out of the way of another attack which just connected harmlessly to the floor lunched out the much stronger version of Water Pulse and waited a moment until a sound of an explosion fallowed by a surprised cry rang through the clearing.

I watched as the Flying type dropped from the obscuring smoke onto the ground and didn't move. Maybe Hydro Pulse was a bit overkill for this, the Pokemon was probably already low on endurance from those two strong direct attacks at the start of the battle. Oh well, not like I can really do anything about that now, instead of thinking on it anymore, I just watched as Falkner called back his Pokemon before throwing out another pokeball onto the field, which when opened let out a pidgeot.

"Pidgeot, use Twister!" Well doesn't this almost bring back memories, my second gym battle involved Pidgeot's first real time using Twister and it also involved battling an vaporeon, though it was Vaporeon, well, Eevee at the time who had won that battle specifically. Shaking my head a bit, I watched as the twister of wind shot forwards towards Vaporeon and decided that maybe this wasn't the time to get nostalgic.

"Shoot through it at the pidgeot with Ice Beam" Vaporeon looked up and seemed to try and figure out where to aim for a moment as the Twister was quickly approaching, but I wasn't to worried about it, Dragon type moves don't have the best reaction to Ice type moves. And I was right as the attack was launched, it broke through the Twister, which dispersed into the air as the Dragon type energy that was holding it's form was destroyed by the attack, but before it could reach the Flying type the move was aimed for, Falkner called out.

"Agility Pidgeot, get out of the way, then Quick Attack!" I see, he's trying to rely on the fact that pidgeot's all have a natural affinity to speed to outpace both mine and Vaporeon's reaction times. To bad for him that I'm use to a particular Pidgeot that happens to be a lot faster than this one. Not to mention the path the Flying type seemed to be taking was a bit easy to read, more than likely even with their natural skill in high speeds this on in particular isn't use to maneuvering at those fast of speeds.

"Wait till they're close then Protect, Vaporeon, from there point blank Water Pulse" Really at some point I feel like this isn't going to work and I'm going to be really surprised, but today wasn't that day, and with that, the pidgeot slammed into the Protect stopping them in their tracks, and before they could get back into the air, Vaporeon dropped the Protect and shot out her attack which smashed into the bird and launched them backwards. Before they could recover from the hit I called out.

"Ice Slash" Vaporeon seemed to appreciate my move choice, as this particular modification move has yet to really be tested in battle, which is the reason why I picked it when Ice Beam would have been more reliable, still doesn't change the did result much. So with that Vaporeon jumped up and I watched as her tail was covered in water like with Aqua Tail before her flung it out in a blade arc through the air, at the bird Pokemon, though the most interesting part was watching at the attack froze into ice in the midair.

The attack collided and I watched as the Flying type seemed to try and struggle up onto their feet for one last round, which I have to give the Pokemon credit for, as that last attack seemed to a good bit stronger than I was expecting, Vaporeon to seemed surprised by the attack damage, which means she needs to practice the move some more to get better control over the power output. Still, I watched for a few seconds before the pidgeot finally seemed to understand that they couldn't win and slumped down and decided to take a nap.

Watching as Falkner returned the Flying type with a shake of his head, like he didn't expect it to be that short of a battle, which to be fair it wasn't that short as it could have been a lot shorter if I cared to use some of Vaporeon's more powerful moves, but a few minute battle, especially for a gym isn't all that long at all. Still, after a moment, he began walking forwards while reaching into his pocket to retrieve what I assume to be the badge.

"I got to say, I wasn't really expecting it to be that one sided, my Pidgeot is my strongest Pokemon, easily being able to go at his species max speed of mach two, it's surprising that you managed to track him so easily I wasn't expecting it and it was my folly in the end" Max speed? Pidgeot's can go much faster than that slow speed, really I think that's the about the average base speed they can reach without speed improving moves.

"I have a pidgeot of my own, it's not that hard to track high speed Pokemon anymore after training his speed to the point it's at now" He just nodded before holding out his hand, in it, was as I had assumed, the badge.

"Well either way I can definitely say you deserve this Zypher badge" I just gave a plain smile and grabbed the badge out of his, trying to make sure to not make any unwanted contact which is a bit difficult but I managed well enough. Reaching down into my pocket, I pulled out the badge case I had gotten as a side benefit for signing up for the Johto league at that Pokemon center back in Newbark town.

Placing the badge into the first slot available, I looked down at the item in question before sighing to myself as an action to snap me out of thinking about a memory being cropped up, snapped the case shut and slid it back into the pocket I had gotten it from in the first place. While I was doing that Falkner gave me one last look, like he was trying to place something before shrugging and walked back to his gym. After a moment of thinking to myself I then looked up at Vaporeon who had walked back over towards me and gave her a smile before saying.

"You did a good job. I hope you had some fun as well" She just smiled softly before nodding to me, letting me know she did have fun without having to use words. So with that, I waved her along while reaching down at the same time I began walking and grabbed Riolu, placing her back onto my shoulders as the three of us, as I'm pretty sure Mismagius is, at the moment, asleep in my shadow as I haven't heard anything from her in a awhile, made our way back to the Pokemon center.

* * *

It was about forty minutes later, Vaporeon is currently been checked over by the nurse, because I don't care if she didn't even get hit, she battled and I was near by to a Pokemon Center and that's more than enough for me. I don't think really appreciated my fully justified concerns but I still managed to convince her without to much hassle, though I also had another reason for having her busy, I wanted to talk to Riolu without being rude and returning my Water type without a reason.

"So, any reason why you've haven't come to me yet about what's been bugging you?" Her body, from her position sitting on the chair by the small desk in the room, seemed to tense up for a moment before sighing in annoyance.

_"When did you find out?"_ I would have rolled my eyes but she wouldn't have seen it so it would just be a waste of effort, still, that didn't mean I was the nicest in my response, though I did makes sure it was more put out in tone than me actually making it should like I was accusing her of something.

"I don't have to be an empath to know how to read emotions you know, I noticed something was off some time last week, I made a guess on it a few days later and today you confirmed it to me. I would have brought this up earlier, but I figured you would do it yourself but it seems that this is just weighing on you more than you trying to find a solution for it, so I decided to push the issue" She seemed to think on it for a moment before sighing again in even more annoyance before finally saying.

_"Well what could you do? The professor made sure I understood that my legs are never going to get much better than it is right now. So what is talking to you going to change about my life?"_ I looked at her for a moment before standing up and making my way over, sitting down on the desk, I looked down at her before looking up and sighed before saying.

"Nothing, talking is doing to do nothing psychically for you, that's just how life is. But what talking can do is let you vent about you emotions, it can people people come to an understanding and help each other about whatever the problem is, it can be nothing more than to just take one's mind away from whatever thing they've been thinking about that's been plaguing them. Take your pick, I don't really care which one you chose to use but you should at least try some of them, they help"

She looked up at me for a moment before looking away from me at the blank wall that was across the room for me, and after a few short moment she just huffed like she didn't really like my words before finally turning back to me and said.

_"So why did you decided to use Vaporeon for the battle? I would have thought you would use Mismagius"_ I held back a small smile at the small victory I just had as I looked over at her for a moment before shrugging and replied back the basics for my reason.

* * *

**Riolu isn't ever going to be a battling Pokemon, I've already stated that, but that doesn't ****change the fact that she use to be a battling Pokemon to another trainer before she was injured and while it hasn't come up much yet because Kyu has only recently started back to training and because of that fact she is looking at everyone training and getting stronger, something she wants to also do but just can't without being in even worse pain the entire time. So it's been getting to her, in different ways, like her being more prone to being mean, like her wanting a more cruel result from Kyu interacting with that guy who thought he scammed him. So with that in mind, Kyu has decided to make sure to do something to help Riolu understand that it isn't good to keep it bottled up and let her know in a way that he's open to talk to about anything if she needs a distraction from it. And that's a basic explaination of summary of this chapter besides the battle, so See ya.**


	98. Unfortunately Increasing Fame

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

I was still in Violet City at the moment, mostly just looking around some of the more interesting areas, like the Sprout Tower, which didn't have monks in it which was something that I some how didn't expect to see. I blame the fact that I skipped most of the Johto tv series and instead mostly played only the games. It's like that with most of the regions, the only ones that I watched both the show and played the game for is Kanto, Sinnoh, and Unova.

Still none of that really matters much when it comes to me standing in front of the swinging beam that held up the tower, which is something I'm not sure sure as to how it actually works, but apparently it does work and that's good enough I suppose. Though I feel like there is some kind of interesting story behind how this building ended up being built in the way it was.

History isn't really my forte, especially considering that I'm much more use to the history from my old world compared to the lore from this one. So while I am interesting in how the idea of this design for a tower was made I wasn't really all that curious to go out of my way to look into it. So I just looked at the swaying beam for another couple moments before deciding that I've spent enough time just looking at a fancy acting support beam.

So I should get back to the Pokemon center soon, after all, some of my team where out in my rented room chatting while I wanted to look around. While I wouldn't have minded at all to have some of there company, I wanted some time to myself and they all understood, though that doesn't mean I haven't noticed the fact that Mismagius has been following me around since I left, which I didn't mind.

Though I wish all of my Pokemon would stop assuming that if I'm out of the eye sight of at least one of them that I might be attacked at any second. I can defend myself more than well enough, but it gives them all peace of mind and it doesn't bug me all that much. Still, I think I would prefer if my Ghost would at least let me know instead of trying to hide from the person who taught her everything she knows about hiding and not being noticed.

With that in mind, I turned and began to make my way out of the tower and back to the Center, which was about a twenty minute walk in total, so it gave me time to play a bit of a game to myself. I'm surprisingly good at noticing my surrounds, especially since my hair is trying to fall in my face, so as I made my way back to the Center, I counted all the times that I noticed that Mismagius had changed position or changed shadow.

She didn't do it often and usually it happened out of my line of sight, but I still noted it after the fact so I gave myself a half point for the effort, mostly to give me some kind of points as while I am good at prediction and I know Mismagius and all her sneaking techniques, mostly because I taught her most of them, it doesn't change the fact that she is quite fast and hard to keep her location pinned down at all times.

Still, once I reached the Center, I managed to rack up eight and a half points total, which is good I guess, though I don't have a previous set score to try and beat so I'm just guessing that I managed to get a good enough score. Well it doesn't really matter I guess but I should make a note to remember that score for a later point encase I end up bored enough to do this again.

Walking into the building, I looked around, mostly out of habit to see who was in the lobby, which turned out to be a surprising number of people. Looking at the lot of them in front of me, I looked to see what most of them were looking at and noted that it appeared that something was happening on the tv, from the looks of it from where I was standing it appears to be some news alert. Walking up behind most of them, out of just curiosity, I listened in to what was going on that had everyone's attention.

'It appears that the trail that has swept the Kanto region, the Kanto Vs. former Gym leader Giovanni seems to finally have come to a stunning conclusion with dozens of new facts coming to light. Probably the most important information that has been released is something that most citizens around the region has been wondering, what trainer or trainers can be credited for main crippling of the crime organization that has been plaguing this region for so long. The answer, well it's quite shocking to say the least, find out after these short commercials'

I kind of tuned out for that last bit when I realized what was about to happen, it's not like this hasn't been very long in the making, so I just let out a small, annoyed sigh as I looked up at the ceiling for a moment wondering if there is any point in standing here and hearing the rest of the report, as there is the strong possibility that my photo is going to be shown, and everyone in front of me might try and mob me with questions.

After a moment of consideration, I decided to wait it out, if I have to then I can just retreat to my room and have Mismagius help me sneak out of the building via shadows if it turns out that everyone is going to annoy me. As I don't feel like being caught flat footed about what all information is being released, as for all I know they could just name drop me, or they could bring up my involvement in the police and some of my more well known by the public encounters with that group of idiots. It'd be good to know just how much everyone is going to know about all that stuff that happened awhile ago.

'And we're back. Last we were about to talk about the single trainer, that sources say is one of the biggest factor in the down fall of the sinister Team Rocket. For some over view, almost a year ago to this day, a single trainer went head to head with Giovanni, the now confirmed leader of Team Rocket, along with what has been estimated to be about twenty others in a one vs all battle and won. Since then Giovanni has been arrested and as recently as of two months ago has been declared guilty and has been sentenced to over fifty years in prison with little chance of leaving before his time on this planet is up'

Oh, interesting, I wasn't aware that he had finally been declared guilty, which to be honest I think it took to long to begin with to get him in small cell, but I guess he has enough money still to buy some good enough lawyers to buy him sometime before he has to pay his, long over due, dues, for all the messed up and annoying stuff he's done over the years before he decided to focus on me, and I in turn made sure to stop that from continuing.

'But that's not the point of discussion, no, the main focus is on the trainer that defeated him and so many others at the same time, who until just a few days ago when the courts released all the gathered information to the public now that the case has completely settled that the name of this trainer has come to light, along with multiple other of there achievements in taking down this group of criminals'

I guess I was right in assuming that any of the information that I gathered would be seen and processed by the court that I was the one that gained it, so all that information being available to the public means that anything with my name on it means I was much more than likely both not only involved, but more than likely the only person involved besides a group of idiotic grunts.

'Kyu Malo, almost only known simply as Kyu, who I'm sure anyone who has looked into up and coming trainers in recent times knows this name. He, at this moment is in his second year of being a trainer and in that time has accomplished more than most do in there entire life time, and that's even before this news of his involvement in Team Rocket's defeat has come to light, now if you truly wish to know more about this trainer, I highly recommend looking into the event that has been dubbed, I believe, 'The battle for Nacrene'

I think that's the first time I've ever heard my last name said out loud, still that doesn't change my reaction to the rest of those words, I didn't even bother stopping myself from frowning at the mention of that battle. Really that whole thing got blown out of proportion over time, though looking at the TV screen as a couple of the recorded bits of that battle was played, I could kind of understand why it was such a big deal to everyone else, I mean there was a lot of bloody explosions going off at the time, which I guess can make it seem more dangerous than it actually probably was.

'But at the moment, I'm going to bring up what I believe to be the biggest surprise out of all the court reports that we, at the studio, have found. Those that live in Kanto probably know of the assumed police raid on a game corner that was in Celadon City, I say assumed, because it was not in fact a large group of trainers and police that took down and arrested the hundreds of grunts and scientists without a single Pokemon being called out for a battle, no, it was a single trainer, a trainer that I'm sure you've figured out, named Kyu'

Wait, that was still a thing that people talk about, I thought all that died down like months ago, I certainly haven't heard anything about it in that time, though to be fair I was in Unova for most of that time, but still, the last time I heard about that raid, which I feel like I'm getting to much credit for, as I technically didn't really do anything, was from Jonathan when he acted like I was crazy for thinking it was just a neat little side event, which to be fair, it was, though side event might be a bit rude to call it, after all, it's the first time I ran into a Legendary.

'That's right everyone, a single, twelve year old, at the time, took down a full multi level underground base filled with criminals down by himself without, from reports of the police in Celadon, getting into a single battle. What happened is all up to speculation, but that doesn't change the fact that whatever happened, I, along with everyone else, can't underestimate the importance Kyu has had in taking down one of the worst criminal organizations in this worlds history'

Why is it every time I do something that is 'ground breaking' they have to bring up my age, I don't think it really matters as much as they think it does, hell I'm not even sure how old I am at the moment, I'm not all that good at keeping track of the days, much less the month I'm in, for all I know I've already gone past my birthday again. Note to self, I should check up on that later.

'For everyone watching, we will, over the next couple weeks, continue to report more of these feats from this prodigy of a young trainer as still, even to this minute, more and more information is coming in from all around Kanto, and eve some in Unova, where one of the biggest battles of the year had occurred with Kyu in the middle of it all. Until next time, I'll see all you faithful viewers later, see ya'

Biggest battle of the year, huh, never mind, it can't be far enough into the year for it to be past August and for me to have turned fourteen, because otherwise these people are really setting the bar a bit low. Sure it was pretty intense but I can say that because I was the trainer in the bloody battle their talking about. I can't image that everyone watching even close to understands about how bloody annoying and tense that battle actually was.

Thinking of which, I should ask Zekrom at some point about if they want to do something, I don't think they're going to be one for battling, as they seem to much more to enjoy the challenge than the actual act of just battling, so many they might find that they like the performance part of contests, hell knows that I have to get around to doing another one of those sooner rather than later, and it feels weird to have a Pokemon, that's technically on my Team that is just kind of around without doing something like battling or contest.

I don't count Riolu in that group because of the obvious fact that she isn't apart of my team, hell, she doesn't even have a bloody pokeball, at least not one that I have, after all, I'm not stupid enough to not ask about how easily it would be for an particularly stupid person to kidnap Riolu by just throwing a pokeball at her. And from what the Professor said, she's still technically a caught Pokemon, it's just that she is no longer registered to any trainer, so she's kind of in a weird gray zone.

I would have continued to think about those thoughts but that's when I became aware that multiple pairs of eyes had moved over in my direction and I now had a full room of trainers looking at me in awe. It is decidedly uncomfortable to have all those eyes on me, but I just ignored that annoyance and instead just raised an eyebrow at the lot of them before turning around to make my way to my room, while noting the fact that even if no one bugs me, I'm going to probably shadow travel out anyway.

* * *

**I'll be honest, I decidedly wait to long in between this part of Kyu's history getting out to the public to when said history actually happened, but I had other plot threads to mess around with, and to be honest, I just didn't want to bother with any of the Team Rocket arc plot threads for a while to just let them rest a bit before I decide to bring it up one last time for the events in this chapter. But whatever, I don't really mind, plus it's given me plenty of time to set up other more interesting plot lines to focus on without having to bother thinking about ending that one completely until I wanted to, though like I said, I probably waited a bit long for that. Anyway, See ya.**


	99. A Valley of charizards

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

I wasn't mobbed as much as I thought I would which is nice, though maybe that has to do with the fact that I had left the city after only a couple hours later from when the announcement about my involvement with that whole Team Rocket downfall thing. Doesn't change the fact that I did in fact have a couple people come up to me, but most of it was about some other thing I've done.

It's surprisingly a good thing to have a bunch of accomplishments at hand when some other accomplishment comes up, because then everyone is still distracted somewhat by all the other strange things you've done in the past. Doesn't really help me stop being really well known or stop said level of famousness, which is still weird to think about, but I don't think anything is going to change that anymore, which, while unfortunate, is just kind of par for the course nowadays.

Anyway, back to a more comfortable topic than my very sadly high standing in this world's people's eyes. At the moment, I'm currently making my way past a mountain range like area, though I was expecting to run into a cave sooner rather than later, Union Cave to be specific, I know there's another, more open way to get to my next location, Azalea Town, but I figured why not go through the cave, it'd be a bit faster and for a bit of game nostalgia.

I'm still a couple days at max out from the entrance of the cave to be fair but it's a bit of a hard to notice entrance for a well traveled through cave so I've made sure to keep my eyes open for it. Though to be fair, that might be a bit less than accurate as really I just asked Lycanroc to make note of any caves nearby, because I don't feel like getting turned all around, plus it made decent training for one of my Wolf's more obscure abilities.

Anyway, besides that, all that was happening at the moment that was of any kind of interest was my two Flying types were quite high up in the air just messing around with each other, while everyone on the ground was just running around as we all were currently taking a break from traveling. Everyone had already eaten so this was just them all having some fun, though the fact that I was listening to a tree falling down at the moment, might indicate that my Pokemon might be being a bit rough in their playing around.

Well, it's probably fine, and if not then, well, trees here grow really fast for some reason, probably a weird evolution trait for nature to keep up with a world filled with hundreds and hundreds of creatures that are capable of mass destruction. I figured out that fun fact from my wondering about how, for such a highly populated plant, there was so many massive forests on this planet.

I would have continued to think about that information that I'm pretty sure is correct but before I could really start to think about it, I noted that a new set of beating wings seemed to appear in my peripheral hearing, looking up in the air, I raised an eyebrow to myself as I noted the fact that it seems that another charizard was in the air near my Lizard. It was a bit blurry considering the fact that they were really high up in the air, but I guess I'm about to find out, as I watched as Charizard and Pidgeot start to descend with the other Pokemon followed after them.

I thought about calling out to everyone around me on the ground out of paranoia, but decided that if anything went wrong, Mismagius is almost always within calling range, and Charizard and Pidgeot would be next to me by the time this other Flying type arrives to the ground. So with that I just waited, looking on upwards, while ignoring the brightness that was the sun, thankfully it was a bit later in the day so said sun wasn't directly above me for me to blind myself on.

After a couple more seconds the four of them landed, turns out there was in fact a person, a woman now that she was close enough to actually she in detail, on the back of the other charizard. I looked at her for a moment before moving my eyes over towards the charizard she had ridden on, they had a ribbon on their head, which means it could be a girl, but people and Pokemon strange, which means that it could be a guy, though most Pokemon don't bother with any kind of clothing, so it'd be the trainers decision so probably a girl charizard. I'm most certainly over thinking this.

"Hello, any reason why you've landed here?" She looked over at me and blinked, probably trying to place my face to something, most people have that look for a bit before they realize who I am, thankfully she didn't seem to be able to make whatever connection she was trying to and instead just moved onto answering my question.

"Hi, my names Liza, I couldn't help but notice the charizard that was flying around. I thought it was one of the ones at the reserve that left to get in a fight with some other Pokemon. But when I got close enough I figured out that it wasn't one I was familiar with, and that's when I noticed you down here, so I figured I would introduce myself" I just nodded while I thought about some of the things she had said.

For one, while her name itself doesn't exactly ring any bells, the fact that she is hinting at a group of multiple charizards all at a placed called a reserve, well it doesn't take a genius to figure out from foreknowledge. The Charicific Valley, fun to know that I just happened to stumble close enough nearby by said place during my, a little past, mid day break where my Flying types would be high enough into the air to be noticed for such an event like this to be started.

"Ok, neat to know that I'm close by a nature reserve, though I'm probably not going to do anything with that knowledge" I've noted that my name isn't really something that I should drop in a conversation if I can help it, it's mostly paranoia, because most people know my face, which I find very creepy, as much as they know my name, but if they don't recognize me from sight, then I don't see a reason to risk them connecting my name to the who I am.

"That's to bad, you charizard here seems to be quite strong, and I find that most charizard trainers like to know how they can manage against naturally trained charizard" I noted that Charizard seemed to be a bit interested in that, though I wasn't really all that interested in the whole thing, I wouldn't mind taking a bit of a detour if he wanted to have some fun.

"Well, I myself, don't really care about all those other charizard, mine is all I care about how strong they are. But if he wants to then I guess there's no harm in getting a bit sidetracked. So how about it Charizard, want to go check out how much better you are compared to the ones at this reserve" That last bit was mostly to make sure that Charizard wouldn't get bogged down with his, very thankfully, lessened inferiority complex putting dumb thoughts in his head about how he might not be as good as the rest of those charizard.

_"If you wouldn't mind Master, then I would like to go and see this place"_ I still don't enjoy the way he phrases his requests, it makes it seem like I'm a lot more overbearing than I am, and considering I don't think I'm overbearing at all says something. Still, I just gave him a smile before looking back to the woman in front of me, and said after a moment.

"I guess we're going to check this place out then. If you don't mind, then I need to go collect my team so the lot of them won't panic when they find out I'm not here" She nodded before turning and seemed to be looking over Charizard, though I also noted the fact that the other charizard that Liza had flown in one was also looking at Charizard, I wonder what that's all about.

Well whatever it is, it probably isn't anything that I want to know about more than likely, anyway, now to find everyone. With that I walked out towards where the most recent sound of a crashing tree was hear from and looked around while asking Mismagius, as she was the first Pokemon I had come across to help me round everyone up. She had just saluted before dropping into the ground.

* * *

About ten minutes and a few explanations and a bit of arguing later, most of that last part was to Riolu, who was quite insistent that she wasn't going to be flying or ever for that matter. So after a bit of talking, which involved a good bit of convincing, later we were now at the entrance of the valley and I have to say, while I wasn't all that interested in it all, Charizard seemed kind of excited, probably because it's been a while since his last proper battle.

"Now, a warning, theses charizard are all very strong, and not to be insulting or anything but your charizard is a bit small in comparison to some of, well all of them to be honest, so don't expect that you'll be all that successful, after all, all of the charizard here have spent their entire lives to training to get as strong as they can" Well she can say it wasn't meant to be insulting but that doesn't change the end result.

"Charizard's young, he's only about three years old to be honest, so it makes since that he's a bit smaller than some of these who, as you've said, spent probably a few decades here only training, but he's still very strong so don't count him out just on something like that" I would have said something more along the lines of size doesn't matter, but I feel like that would have undercut the message I was trying to get across. Still, Liza just shrugged before opening up the doors.

Walking into the valley, I looked around for a moment before deciding that it was pretty neat to look at. Charizard was also looking around, probably for another Pokemon to battle against, and quickly spotted a very big one nearby the base of a rock tower, I wonder what the diet of these charizards are to get them that massive. Still, I noted that Charizard wasn't moving yet, after a moment I figured it out and turned to him and said.

"We're here for you, go on, have fun, and if you need anything I'm sure Mismagius wouldn't mind taking me to you if you ask her" I had already asked my Ghost if she wouldn't mind keeping track of my Lizard while he was here so I didn't lose track of him. She agreed though she did argue for a small bit so I now had to have Luxray out next to me so that I wasn't unprotected, which I didn't mind, as it gives me time to spend with my Son.

So with that Charizard gave me a smile before making his way over towards the massive size Pokemon and seemed to talk to them for a moment, probably being polite enough to make sure that they were find with battling with him, which is very nice of him, I'm glad I managed to get through to everyone that manners are important, though I almost only do so myself because if I'm a prick to everyone I come across then I'm much more unlikely to get what I want, or it'll be more annoying to talk to someone if there yelling at me.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I'm not doubting you but I know that charizard, and it never holds back, especially against those that it sees as weaker than itself" She really doesn't have much faith does she, I don't like the spot light at all, but I have to admit that it's nice to have people not question me all the time. I was about to response when the bigger of the two charizards spun and slammed their tail into Charizard, sending him flying in my direction.

I blinked to myself before quickly moving a foot to my right and let my Pokemon get tossed past me, ignoring the 'I told you so' look Liza was giving me, I looked over towards my Pokemon, and noted that he didn't look at all hurt, more than likely he was testing the waters. Looking back over towards the big charizard, I thought about the distance my Lizard was thrown backwards without trying to stop himself, and noted that I wouldn't have to bother worrying.

"You know, you really should stop talking about how weak my Pokemon is when you haven't seen anything yet" She looked like she was about to get angry at my lack of apparent concern for Charizard but before she could say anything my Lizard was blitzing towards the one who had hit him and swung his tail at them, with it glowing with a clear show of Iron Tail.

Watching as it connected, I wondered if it was a bit overkill, as I watched as the Pokemon was shot dozens of feet backwards and even bounced off one of the walls like a pinball machine. Looking over to the only human in the valley, I noted the shock on her face so I added on to my before said comment.

"I feel like you think that natural trained is always better, but these Pokemon only have experience fighting other charizard, which can't lead to anything other than ingrained habits that won't help against any other Pokemon. Sure they all might be strong, but against a Pokemon just as strong and that knows how to battle like something other than they only thing they know how to fight against well, even if it is a charizard, doesn't change that they don't know what to do"

It's true, I'm just pointing it out to her to make sure that some of it sticks, the only reason I was doing that was because she was being very rude to my Charizard and no one gets to insult them without some kind of retaliation, this isn't even that bad, I'm just making her rethink her life's work. So I didn't bother to say anything else as I watched as Charizard went around and fought a couple other charizards, never using a Fire type move, or anything that his opponents would expect, throwing them off their game and helping him win.

Though after a little while, he started to focus more on having fun than just straight up winning, which is something I know he enjoys, but I think it was getting a bit dull, so after a bit of time he started fighting fire with fire, quite literary. And I'll give the Pokemon ion the valley this, their Fire type attacks are very strong, being their main force of attacking against Pokemon that are resistant against it, well it would have to be.

In fact, I think the only reason why Charizard still has an edge and is winning as so surely as he is still, is probably because of his held item, which increases his firepower, quite literary, by a large amount, and his skill in taking and the shrugging off any and all damage. Besides that, my Son seemed to be having a fun time watching all the attacks in the air, although I think he can have fun doing anything, he's quite the jolly little lion.

Still, I have to admit all the fire streams in the air at some points lighting up the sky was pretty cool to look at. Now all I have to do is wait for Charizard to finish having fun, which might be soon, as he has been hit a large amount of times, and even him does have a limit as to how long he can keep fighting like he has, even though one on one these charizard aren't overly threatening, they all are still pretty strong and over a long period of time and battling, it's got to wear on Charizard.

Now if only he would admit to the fact that he was getting tired then we could get him a break and get ready to head back onto the road, though, I didn't say any of that out loud as I was fine with him continuing, just as long as he doesn't end up hurting himself, because besides maybe Lycanroc, who only really gets into battles once he's already in it, Charizard loves battling the most of of everyone on the team and hasn't had an actual battle in a long while.

* * *

**Neat chapter involving a part of the anime that I never understood, both as to why Ash left Charizard and as to why someone would think it was a good idea for training of any kind. I mean after all, if you only train and fight one thing then the second you fight anything else then you're screwed because you have no idea what to do in that situation. Anyway, that's just one of the problems I can find in any of the episodes of the show were something just doesn't make any sense. See ya.**


	100. Union Cave

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

So Charizard started a cult. That might be a bit extreme but I feel like it's justified for me to think so. As it turns out there's this whole hierarchy thing that Charizard destroyed into small pieces when he bested almost all of the strongest charizard in the Charicific Valley, so technically speaking he's in charge of the place in a figure head kind of way. All of the charizard look up to his level of strength with respect, which is why I believe that my Pokemon inadvertently made a cult.

Of course, I was a bit more sympathetic when I talked to Charizard about it, as he didn't really seem all that comfortable with the knowledge that he suddenly had a lot attention on him. Though I'll totally admit that I teased him a bit on it on the fact that I've noticed that some of the female population, at least I assume so from basic body structure and other stuff that I've learned to tell from spending a few hours around so many of them, sent some interesting looks to my Lizard.

He blushed a bit at that and actually stampered a small bit which was honestly pretty funny, but I didn't continue on after a bit of personal fun, as I know how it's like to not like a lot of attention being thrown in your direction. Of course I also don't get many people or Pokemon coming up to me with intention to mate, which is actually something that has happened, which I have to say is beyond disturbing on so many levels, and by that I mean all levels, especially considering my body's age.

Anyway, cult aside, besides some small talk between me and Charizard, mostly about how he had no idea what he was suppose to do, and me giving him some basic advice for dealing with idiots that follow all your words without any doubt, though I didn't actually phrase it that way the meaning is basically the same, nothing much happened that I think I made special note of.

Besides Charizard giving a speech to all the other charizard about getting strong, inviting challenge for them to reach his level and a few other egotistical things that I told him to mention as the lot of them seemed to want to hear something along those lines. He wasn't exactly comfortable with doing so, as he is much more a battler than smooth talker, but that's why I gave my advice for him, after all, while I usually just fall back on being a prick, I can be quite charismatic when I want to me.

So with that all being said, and a large amount of charizards being inspired to train like never before, I left the valley and spent a few days getting to the Union cave which I was still planning on going through. Currently I was at the mouth of said cave, mostly making note of the fact that I was expecting it to be a bit more well lit, as at the moment I was looking into a completely dark tunnel.

I could still see of course, darkness doesn't really effect my ability to see, but that wasn't what I was mostly thinking about. The tunnels are decently wide, so I was expecting to be able to have a couple Pokemon out with me, but it was a bit smaller than I was expecting and not everyone could see no matter what, like me, Luxray, and Mismagius could. Of course Charizard's tail would come in handy but the roof of the cave was only a bit taller than he was, so Zekrom would have to be returned unless they were fine with being crouched down for the next couple days.

The roof's height could get higher up at different spots but for right now, I just gave the Legendary Pokemon a look that said I was sorry, and explained it to them, after all, I've made note of all the Pokemon on my team that weren't very happy with being in their pokeball, and while Zekrom was surprisingly good about it, after all they were in an orb for a couple decades or so, they much more preferred to be out and about.

_"It's fine Hero, I understand that some terrain is simply not made for those of height comparable to my own"_ At least they were understanding that a six and a half foot tall ceiling wasn't made for a ten foot tall Pokemon. So I gave a smile and returned them, after a moment of thinking to myself, I placed the ball back onto the second slot on my belt, before turning back to the cave before walking over towards Pidgeot who was still out and told him.

"I think you're going to have to be returned as well buddy, sorry to say but you can't really fly in this cave and I know that you would rather do that instead of walking" He tilted his head to the side for a moment, I noted that my Bird looked a bit confused for a moment before asking what was on his mind.

_"But I was fine the last time I was in a cave, there was plenty of room to fly around there Trainer" _I just laughed a small bit at the very Pidgeot answer I got before shaking my head and explained to him the problem.

"Your right, you had plenty of room in that last cave, but you were a pidgey at the time, remember, you've gotten a lot bigger since then, two evolutions bigger in fact. Now that your a pidgeot, you would have a bit more of a problem in these kind's of caves nowadays" He seemed to think about it for a second before nodding to me that he understood before I returned him to the second slot on my sash.

It was a bit unfortunate that he couldn't move properly in the cave, as technically he can also see int he dark because of his Keen Eye ability. It's surprising the amount of Pokemon that can see in the dark, most cat based Pokemon can, because of there eyes, all Dark types, Psychic type Pokemon can technically sense what's around them, not to mention the Pokemon that have abilities that let them see in the dark, like Pidgeot, and Pokemon that can just because of their species have a side ability, like Luxray.

Anyway, most of all of that is besides the point, right now I should be heading into the cave in front of me, so that's what I did. Walking into the darkness with Charizard's tail flame lighting up the area behind me, letting those that can't see their surrounds normally at least be able to keep track of those that can't. Luxray has taken to carrying around Servine, Riolu, and Vaporeon at the moment, along with having Lycanroc next to him so he can keep track of them all.

Which I appreciate a good bit because of the fact that I was more worried about the fact that I had to navigate this cave properly, I didn't come here without some kind of idea about where I need to go, but that doesn't change the fact that there is a lot of different paths that I could accidentally fall down and end up at some place that I don't want to be at, most of these paths are just at the front of this cave, so after a bit of time it's mostly just walking and not worrying about getting lost.

So I just have to worry about getting lost for the first couple hours at the very most, it totally could just me being a bit paranoid but I'm pretty sure that getting lost in a cave can be quite annoying.

* * *

A few hours later and I've decided that the zubat population of this cave don't really enjoy the company of anyone or anything. Even after some talking the only reason why the lot of them decided to stop dive bombing at one of us every couple of minutes was to have Luxray send off some small Sparks as warning shots. Thankfully that gave them all the impression that I was running out of patience and I could have my team beat all of them senseless, which is true, I was close to out of patience as they were quite annoying.

Of course I wasn't actually going to tell my team to actually attack the Flying type, after all, it would be a bit cruel for me to leave a mass of injured Pokemon in my wake that couldn't do anything to help heal themselves. So I didn't do anything that extreme to ward off the Pokemon, though those warnings from earlier seemed to be enough to at least get the most of them off from deciding it was a good idea to try and attack us.

At the moment, I was looking down at my arm where I wished I had a watch to look at, close to two years and I still never did get a bloody watch, so I'm having to guess about how late into the day it is. I arrived at the cave a bit after noon, and fro using my slightly messed up internal clock, it should be about maybe, I don't know, five hours later, which means time for a small break to get everyone feed and then maybe another few hours of walking then I'll send everyone to bed for the night.

"Alright everyone, lets take a small break here. It's a good a spot as any" I listened to everyone give there sounds of understanding to what I said, before either sitting down, or getting off of my Son's back and stretching there legs a bit before sitting down. While everyone was doing that, I was opening up my bag and shifting through it, after a couple moments I pulled out the two stacks of bowls and set them on the floor before going back into my bag to look for the food and water while I listened to everyone trying to figure out which bowls was which in the darkness.

Getting out the bags, I squinted my eyes a bit to read the labels on the bags of food to make sure I had the right ones, then after I was sure, I began to pass the food around while also pulling out a small tub of water and began to pass it around as well, because while there was a surprising amount of lake beds in this cave that we've stumbled across, I didn't feel like risking it not actually being drinkable.

Thinking about it now though I probably could have asked Vaporeon if it was properly clean, and if it wasn't, then it's not like she doesn't know how to purify water, it's the whole bases of how her Tidewave works. Well, nothing I can do to change that now, so whatever, if we come across another pool of water then I'll ask then, besides I'm sure that she would enjoy getting to swim around a bit, it's been a little while since she has actually gone for a swim.

Been a while since anyone has swum really, at least since the last couple days in Unova, though that wasn't that long ago to be fair at least not comparatively to the second to last time I went swimming. Though none of that really matters when it comes to my and the rest of the team's enjoyment with swimming compared to Vaporeon's. After all, she is in fact technically an amphibian, which means she is highly sensitive to water, as in she needs it to live to a certain extent and enjoys it a lot more compared to everyone else.

_"Hey Captain, are you ok, or are you thinking about anything and everything again?"_ I blinked out of my thoughts and looked around for a moment searching for where my Ghost was speaking from, after a moment, I noted the fact that she was floating above me, grinning at my struggle to locate her. I just raised an eyebrow at her before answering with.

"What else would I be doing besides over thinking literary everything possible. I'm pretty sure if I'm not sleeping or talking then that's what I'm doing and considering I'm not much of a sleeper, well the answer is obvious" She giggled to herself at my self deprecating comment, and I noted a few of the others let out a small laugh at my words as well, good, I prefer laughter when I'm being funny, otherwise it's just a bit sad especially considering the subject matter.

"Any of my over analyzed thoughts you want to talk about specifically, or are you just curious about what's been going through my mind?" I am curious about what she wants to ask me, because usually the two of us just stay in comfortable silence, with her messing with me every now and again. It's a bit surprising that out of everyone, I think she's the one that I have the least amount of talks with, besides maybe Vaporeon but that's because of how the two of us are usually not the ones to start a conversation.

_"Just wondering about when your going to notice that Pokemon over there that's been watching us"_ I raised my eyebrow again before looking around once again, one fun fact about the fact that Mismagius can go through walls and can travel through shadows is the fact that practically no one can avoid her finding them if she wants to. Though she probably only found whoever is watching us because of boredom and curiosity about her surroundings.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed, to be fair my stalker senses have been bombarded by all the zubat around us for the past couple hours. Well, I'm assuming they're not another one of those guys if you feel the end to point them out" She just nodded before pointing over towards a ledge that was above everyone else, which made since as to why I didn't notice them, after all I can't see through walls like my Son and I can't float like my Ghost.

Making my way over towards the bottom of the ledge, I looked upwards and judged the height to be about maybe, I don't know, ten feet, not to bad, though I'm not one to practice my vertical jumping. I'm not particularly curious about who was looking at the lot of us, but if it's enough for Mismagius to be interested then I should at least make sure nothing is wrong.

With that, I bent my legs and jumped, I put a bit to much strength in it, but that wasn't anything to serious of a mistake, still I landed a little roughly, but I'm surprisingly good at making sure I land on my feet, for a fox, in that regard I'm quite cat like, which I think is a bit backwards for some reason. Anyway, back to looking around, I noted a small lowered body of a Pokemon that looked like they were going to lung at me.

Well, that was my first impression at least of the absol in front of me, but another look around showed that they were actually cowering a bit. Taking a step forwards a step, I looked at the Pokemon in front of me while I was recalling that absol's usually can feel disasters around them, and considering this one is looking at me with what is more than likely fear, well, it wasn't hard to figure out what was happening. And I have to say, I don't think I'm bad enough to be a literal walking disaster.

"Hello there" Simple greeting, it gives them a chance to regain composure without having to immediately answer me and it also lets them decide what way they want to steer the conversation as they're the ones that will be bringing up the topics if they so wish.

_"Hello...Why does it seem like the world should be ending at the moment?" _I should take offense to the fact that I'm a walking landmine of disaster, I really should, but it's not like I can do anything about that, after all it's just her, which I figured out from the voice, super heighten instincts that tells her that something is off. Though I do wonder how she managed to make her way all the way to Johto for a Hoenn Pokemon. Well, not exactly my problem I guess.

"Oh, that's probably me, sorry to say but I don't have the best of luck when it comes to, well, everything basically. If it's all that bad then I can gather up my team and move onto a different area of the cave so we aren't bugging your senses. Here, you can have the rest of this for spooking up" With that I placed out the rest of the bag of Dark type food and walked over towards the edge so I could hop down and join up with my team.

_"Wait"_ Looking over my shoulder over at the absol for a moment, I waited a second before turning back to face the Pokemon and watched as they walked up to me. Blinking at them, I kneel down to be on the same level as the Dark type in front of me, while noting that the bag of food I had dropped only maybe about six seconds ago was emptied already, great, she's more than likely starving in this cave.

_"Do you have anymore food?"_ And that confirmed it, great, now I'm like, morally obligated to help, even if I'm not exactly the nicest person around, I'm not that much of a prick, especially to those that haven't done anything to annoy me, and especially to a Pokemon that can't really help that fact. Still, instead of having any of that shown from my expressions, I just gave a small smile before nodding and turned back over towards the edge once more and hopped down.

Noting that Mismagius seemed to only just now be floating off to the side, I'm pretty sure she's taken to explaining the situation to everyone, especially since no one seemed all that surprised at all as the absol dropped down while I went to look through my bag to get some more food for the Pokemon who probably needed a Pokemon Center rather than a meal, but I'm working with what I have. Though I did note that Absol was looking around with a sense that she didn't know what she should be doing.

"Hey, Son, would you mind helping her out" He just grinned and nodded before walking forwards and thankfully managed to quickly fell into an easy conversation with the Dark type while I poured out some more food and place it in front of her. Sitting back, I made sure to let Absol know to not eat to fast as it probably wouldn't be good for her stomach, of course I still kept an eye out on her just encase, but thankfully she seemed to know that I know what I'm talking about.

Now to find my way out of this cave once this rather sudden addition gets all feed and watered, from there hopefully I can manage to get them to a Pokemon Cneter and then send her on her way.

* * *

**One hundred chapters and over two hundred and sixty thousand word, that's honestly just stupid. I'll be honest, looking back on it, I have no idea how I've managed to go from just posting the first chapter because I was bored to over two straight months of posting a chapter a day at the minimum. It's slowed down since then with this story being twice a week but still, the fact that I've spent so much time doing all this and still am really enjoying this story says something. I really enjoy writing about myself, well that's probably not it, but I do have to say it's nice not having to put the main character in any other shoes than my own, it requires so much less work when deciding what Kyu will do because it's quite literally what I would do.**

**Anyway ego aside, I don't really have much to put here, I'm not really one for celebrating milestones as much as others seem to do. I'm much better at pointing out how absurd this kind of thing is. With that being said, See ya.**


	101. Chapter 101

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

It was about a day past the time that I had meet Absol, and in that time I'm pretty sure I've figured out how her disaster sense works. It took a bit of time but after a couple of encounters with some zubat that didn't get the memo to leave me the hell alone, I noted how Absol was reacting to it all. Her body language became a bit tense a bit before the swarms and after some talking I let her now to not worry about the bats, as they were just a bit of an annoyance.

Though thinking of annoyances, I noted that every time I was getting annoyed by said attacks, Absol would suddenly tense up again like another disaster was about to come up, but nothing happened. So I'm like sixty percent sure that Absol can sense the probability of something happening, so I'm more likely to do something when I'm annoyed, the probability goes up, and because I'm a 'walking disaster' the effect hits Absol a bit harder than it would probably if it was another person doing what I thought about doing.

That might not be completely correct as I haven't spent all that much time actually thinking on the topic but it would make sense, I'll probably think about it more at some other point but right now I'm more focused on walking out of the cave with my eyes closed because very dim to zero light for over a full day isn't a good thing when you walk out into what seems to be midday sun light.

After a moment, I slowly blinked my eyes open and walked out a bit further to let my team out from the cave as well, hearing the sounds of my team groaning as their eyes tried to adjust to the sun light, I wondered if I should have warned them more than I did, which was just a passive remark to shield their eyes when they walk out. Well, nothing I can do about that now, so with that, I looked around for a moment and noted that I seemed to have come out right in front of a water well.

It had a slowpoke laying on it which is an interesting enough fact to figure it's probably the Slowpoke Well. Though the fact that the ground seemed dry enough that I could see dust floating in the air didn't seem to be a good sign, usually the ground over a underground pool of water is decently watered well enough to sustain plant life. So a drought is probably happening at the moment, which doesn't make much geological sense, after all, there's a forest not to far from here and I don't remember hearing anything about any plant life over there dying.

Well, I'm not much of an expert on the subject to be fair so I have no idea if what I'm saying is accurate but it doesn't seem like the thing that would normally happen. Maybe a moltres was flying by recently and accidentally hit the town. I mean, it could happen, I've certainly seen weirder at the very least, but whatever, it's not exactly my problem at any rate. Maybe I'll use Rain Dance on the way out, it won't last long but I'm sure it couldn't hurt.

Oh well, stuff to do later at any rate, right now I still need to get Absol to a Pokemon Center, so with that I looked over my shoulder and noted the fact that everyone seemed to have their eyes back to being properly adjusted to the light, with that I turned and began to walk forward while looking around to see if I can spot the town from here. After all while Azalea might not be a city, for a town it's decently big.

* * *

"Hello, I need to have this absol checked up on, she has only recently been able to get a proper constant supply of food to eat, and I would rather make sure that she's all alright and doesn't have any long term effects from lack of food" The nurse looked at me for a moment before looking over at Absol, I noted that she was looking pretty angry at the moment, probably because of her condition. Though after a moment her eyes soften, more than likely to not scare the Pokemon.

"Well, I'm certainly glad you brought it here, come on then Absol, lets get you checked up on" Said Pokemon looked up to me with a question written on her face so I just gave an encouraging smile and nodded. With that the two of them walked back to the back of the Pokemon Center were the actual healing area were located. With that taken care of, I turned and was going to find a place to sit when a voice rang out.

"Oh my god! Kyu! I'm a huge fan!" The kid that had spoken was still behind me, so I allowed myself to close my eyes and frown in annoyance for a moment before opening my eyes back up and put on a neutral looking expression and turned around.

"Oh, neat" It wasn't exactly my best but I know that when confronted with bored apathy usually people understand that I really would rather not talk to them, it doesn't seem to be the case here as he just grinned and said.

"Sorry it's just that I've been following your battles for a while now, you're like really awesome you know. I hope when i get my first Pokemon I can be just as great of a trainer as you are!" Well, I have to say, I've had my fill of fanboys before, which is so bloody weird, but this I have to say might be reaching hero worship levels bad of fanboying, which is not good. My life isn't really something a person should aim for, after all, I've been told it's quite weird.

"Well, I wish you luck then, though I recommend that you don't follow to close to my path, I'd rather keep the dangers of criminal organization fighting to myself personally" He laughed at that, which I guess is fair from a dry humor stand point, but it was more of actual advice I was giving. I'd much rather not be the reason for a spike of idiotic kids thinking they can be heroes. Especially when the person their emulating it far from a hero himself.

"Don't worry, my parents would ground me for like forever if I thought about doing that, no, I want to be just as a good of a trainer as you are! Maybe I'll also start coordinating as well, I heard a rumor that you've started doing that as well" How? I've only done one contest at this point and on the other side of the bloody world, how the hell has word about that reached over here? Oh well, at least I don't have to worry about accidentally making a vigilantly via my bad luck.

"Good to know, the whole crime fighting thing is a bit overrated if you ask me personally. It's just some battling, death threats, that get really stale over time, and a lot of annoying paper work and even more annoying attention from it all" He laughed at the end of that but I think my comment on death threats spooked him a little bit which is good, a bit extra warning against some of the more weirder things I've done is a good idea.

"Wait really? But I'd think that you'd really like the attention! I can't wait to be recognized as a great trainer, one day an even greater trainer then you are!" Kids, they bush past the whole thing about people wanting to kill me at multiple different points, and instead latch onto the fact that I'm not one for all the spot light.

"Eh, for me the fame's annoying to be honest and not something I really like all that much, I'm not much one for the spot light, it's just that I have a bad habit of being quite note worthy so it happened anyway, of course it's just one of those things that varies from person to person, personally I'm on the side that prefers anonymity" He seemed to think about it for a second before deciding that he didn't understand my logic, because kids are brats that don't respect their elders, damn that makes me sound like a bitter old man.

"But what's the point of being the best if no one talks about it?" Well that sounds like self worth issues if I've ever hear it, well not really, but it's clear this kid is a person that wants to be acknowledge by his peers as someone of notable skill. Nothing wrong with that to be fair it's just that I'm the type of person that gives less than a damn about what people think about me.

"I don't care to be honest, everyone can think what they want about me, it doesn't change who I actually am as a person. All I care is what I think about myself, and if I'm satisfied with what I've done and accomplished, if others want more or less from me then, well, to bad, I'm a trainer because I love both my Pokemon and battling, and that's all there is to it for me, all that fame stuff just kind of happened along the way" The kid seemed mystified by that which I think is kind of strange to be honest.

"You're cool" I just blinked before the kid broke out in a big grin and turned and ran out of the Pokemon Center, watching as he did that, I wondered if I should be curious about that but after a moment decided that it wasn't worth the effort to care and instead turned and wrote down my name for a rented room for the night. That's when Riolu, from atop of my shoulder commented.

_"Wow, you were almost nice to that kid" _I raised an unseen eyebrow at that, as I turned and began to walk down the hall to the rooms that could be rented so I could put some of my things down.

"I am capable of being nice you know, plus I feel like ghosting that kid would have just lead to some shouting, and to be honest, surprisingly, I don't like getting screamed at" She just snorted at my completely true and accurate statement, which I think is a little rude.

* * *

"Your absol is fine, thankfully you seemed to know that over eating wouldn't be good for it's stomach so a couple more days with lit meals then it'll be fine to start eating proper full sized meals" I just nodded, correcting her on the fact that Absol wasn't one of my Pokemon would have just been pointless, there wasn't a reason to do so, so simply put I didn't.

"Thanks, that's good to know" She just smiled before turning and walked to the back while Absol walked up to me and just stood around like she wasn't sure what to do at the moment, which is probably true, as she probably doesn't know the area around here that well.

"So, what do you think? Want to stick around for a few more days and get completely fixed up and get some proper food, or if you want I can help you to the nearby forest, I'm sure you'd be fine there. It's up to you about what you want to do, but I figured I would give you a few options" Personally, I wouldn't mind if she stayed around for a bit longer, after all, she's gotten along pretty well with everyone on the Team, even with Zekrom, well after a small panic on her side, but I feel like that's a fair reaction all things considered.

_"I think I'd like to stay with you for a while Omen" _I got to say 'Omen' is probably the weirdest title a Pokemon's given me, and to be honest, it's probably the most insulting, since a disaster Pokemon literally calls me a bad omen. I don't mind to much considering it does kind of make a sad amount of sense, at least more sense, sort of, than say 'Captain' but still.

"Glad to have you then Absol. Let me know if you ever want to do something if you get a bit bored, I'm sure Servine wouldn't mind a training partner that's on a more even level with him. If not then it's up to you, I don't particularly mind, I mean Riolu doesn't do jack and she's still around so don't worry about having to do something" Riolu smacked me on the back of the head for that, but I just ignored her with the hours of practice I've had in doing so.

_"I wouldn't mind battling I guess, I haven't ever done it before so I'm not sure if I'd like it or not" _I nodded at her while my mind was running through all the moves I remember that her species can learn naturally. She'll be a mostly if not a completely psychically attacker if she does decide to battle, it'd be interesting to make a battle style for her, as it would have to differ quite drastically from what Lycanroc, the only other almost only psychically attacking Pokemon on the time.

"Like I said, it's up to you, if you want you can watch the Gym battle I'll have probably tomorrow with the gym leader of this town. From there you can see if you want to battle for not, and if it's not, then maybe you can try your hand at coordinating, I'm sure Servine wouldn't mind having another Pokemon more interested in that than normal battling" She nodded and seemed to think it over, while I motioned her to follow me as I began to make my way back to the room I had rented.

* * *

**Nothing crazy as far as chapters are concerned, Kyu talked to a fanboy, Absol got healed up, and there is the high possibility that she'll be joining the team. To be fair I think every time I've introduce a wild Pokemon they've joined Kyu's team, so it's not like this isn't completely unpredictable, more like completely predictable to be fair. Anyway, See ya.**


	102. Chapter 102

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

I was currently standing in front of the Bug typed gym of the town I'm currently in. Besides all that, at the moment I'm thinking about what Pokemon would want to battle the most here, it's a Bug type gym so Charizard or Pidgeot would be the most obvious answer if I wanted to over kill this, but that's not exactly what I want to do, plus Charizard's recently gotten a good number of battles in, in that Valley a few days back so he's out.

But compared to the last gym where everyone had a type advantage of some kind on the opponent, here it was at least that bit more on the even side, well if you count one side being overwhelming strong in comparison to the other side even footing, then well, to be honest you need to rework your definition of what even is. Whatever, I'll make a choice for this like how I make choices for everything else in life, at the last second.

With that I walked into the gym building, looking around the entrance, I noted that it reminded me a bit of the Celadon Gym, a lot of plant life, enough of it to make my mind connect it to a greenhouse, though this was a lot more foresty than Celadon's gym, and by that I mean there is quite the number of trees in the room. Looking around at the greenery for another moment before making my way deeper into the gym.

After running into a group of metapod, and after getting some directions from them after a bit of talking, I was currently standing in the middle of the arena where I assume that I'll be having my battle whenever I find Bugsy. Well considering my luck with finding Gym leaders, I wouldn't be surprised if he's currently walking up behind me. It would make quite the amount of sense, every gym leader seems to find me before I find me.

"Oh, hello there, I didn't hear you come in" And I could have predicted that forty times out of ten. Still, Absol jumped at the sound a little, which is interesting, because is was just a small scare, it didn't resister as a disaster for her, neat. Well, I'll think about it more later, after all, that whole thing is basically becoming a hobby of mine to study that weird little ability she has. Anyway, back to the gym leader that's in front of me.

"I'm quite quiet when I want to be, I probably should have made myself known though. Anyway I'm here for a battle if you have the time" He just smiled before making his way over towards the other side of the medium sized battle field. Making my way over towards the other box were I'm pretty sure I'm suppose to stand in, I placed Riolu down onto the ground, were she sat while doing her best to get comfortable, while Absol sat down next to her not really knowing what to do besides just follow her lead.

"This will be a three on three battle if you don't mind. Of course you can switch out if you want while I won' be able to, though I have a feeling like you've already heard all this before" Oh, it seems that he might know who I am, it's annoying that I have to assume that everyone already know my name, it's a good bit egotistical and I don't like it at all. Still, I just smiled a small bit and nodded while reaching up and grabbed the sixth ball off the sash on my chest and primed it to throw while Bugsy did the same.

"Three, two, one, Go!" And with that he threw his pokeball out while I gave mine a underhand toss and watched as Lycanroc appeared in front of me while an ariados appeared in front of my Pokemon, I bite the inside of my lip at that as I looked at the Pokemon and with held a slight grimace. Yep that's right, me, the man that gets in near death situations and barely blinks, the man who has fought criminal organisations with boredom, has arachnophobia. Everyone has their faults, and as it happens that's one of mine.

"Lunge!" I frowned as I snapped out of that annoying part of my mind that said I should be at least another forty feet away from my opponents Pokemon. Watching as the ariados shot forwards in a, in my opinion, very horrifying way. After another moment of wasteful contemplation of using overkill to the extreme, I called out instead of my first knee jerk reaction.

"Counter, then Rock Throw" The ariados slammed into my Wolf before shooting backwards as Counter activated, the damage taken wasn't anything special to Lycanroc, but double that damage on a Pokemon that doesn't have half my Wolf's endurance and it packs quite the punch. The medium sized boulder launched at the ariados right after certainly didn't help as it slammed into the still downed Pokemon. After a moment, I let out a small controlled sigh and waited a moment to not say the seven other attacks that really wanted to make its way past my lips.

"Swords Dance and Pin Missle Ariados!" The spider started to spin around rapidly, fast enough to make it look like there was dozens of spiders in a blurring spiral. It was kind of terrifying, I didn't let it show of course but the small amount of time it took for me to fix my face into a properly neutral expression was enough time for the Pokemon to finish up it's dance and launch off it's attack, which was fine, I could have stopped it if I wanted, but even though I really didn't like any of this, Lycanroc likes battling enough that I didn't want to end it to early for him.

"Dodge and Iron Defense to make sure, then Thunder Punch" Lycanroc jumped out of the way of the dozens of pins and rushed forwards at the Spider with his fur glowing a sine coloring to it. After a moment one of his paws lit up with lightning and got close enough to smash it down on top the Pokemon. An annoying image of a spider going splat was pushed to the forefront of my mind, which didn't exactly help my current mindset. Thankfully the hit managed to knock the Pokemon out with that attack.

I watched for a moment as the Pokemon was in the motions of being returned, in that time, I looked over to my right and noted that Absol was looking at the battle with some clear fascination in her eyes, neat, looks like I'll have another Pokemon to train then, not like I mind, it'd be good for Servine to have some to train against that's on equal footing.

Looking a little more downwards though, I noted that Riolu was looking back at me with very clear concern on her face, blinking to myself at the sight, it took a moment to realize why she was looking at me like that. Out of every emotion I can feel, fear is easily one of the ones that I feel the least often, so in her case, me suddenly feeling said emotion is cause for quite the concern.

So with that, I just shrugged at her and held up a finger to indicate that I'll tell her about it later, and once I was sure she got the message, which she didn't seem happy about, I turned back and watched as the second pokeball was tossed out reveling a beedrill. Good, I don't have any traumatic experiences with bees, so I'll be fine now as long as, say, a galvantula isn't sent out next, which would be quite unlikely, but considering it's me, well I wouldn't be to surprised.

"Venoshock Beedrill!" Oh yeah, in the middle of a battle. The beedrill lifted their tail stinger up and from it a blob of dark purple shot out right towards Lycanroc at a pretty fast speed.

"Protect, then Rock Tomb" The very familiar barrier move activated as the Poison type move slammed into the Protect and exploded on contact. As the smoke floated up the in arena, I looked around the smoke as best I could, mostly looking for movement, though it seems that it was a bit unnecessary as before the smoke cleared, I listened to the sound of rocks moving.

Watching on, mostly from just the sounds around me as the smoke was for some reason quite persistent in staying in the air. I noted that the beedrill's wings were beating quite fast and from the sounds of the rocks, it appears that the Bug type s currently trying to out fly the Rock Tomb. I can't really tell from the sounds alone if they were succeeding or not, so I'm just going to wait until I can properly see the field again. Apparently Bugsy could still see though as he called out after another moment.

"Destroy those rocks with Poison Jab!" Listening on to the sounds of rocks being broken apart at a rapid speed. I noted that said sound was beginning to decrease in frequency, I doubt Lycanroc is suddenly running out of steam after only about half a minute of using a move that is like a fifth of the energy consuming as a some of his other attacks. Which means there is the likely hood that I'm about to win this round.

"Endeavor Beedrill!" Oh, well that could be quite the problem, so I should do something about that to make sure it doesn't go off, to bad I still can't blood see anything. For the love of god, there's be less prolonging smoke from some of my Pokemon's attack clashes with the Elite bloody Four then this. Whatever.

"Protect, once they hit it, hit them with Rock Throw" At this point I could probably just close my eyes and it wouldn't improve or hurt my ability to direct in this battle. I didn't of course, mostly because of the fact that I'm to paranoid to keep my eyes closed for prolong periods of time in a battle of any kind. Anyway, backing the focus to my ears, I noted that a medium sounding thud rang out from somewhere in front of me.

And then right afterward a ripping sound then another thud, and the wing beats stopped, so I'm pretty sure that the beedrill is knocked out now. Thankfully, that's when the smoke cleared up properly, which honestly made no sense, and if it wasn't for the fact that I can literally feel illusions then I would presume something weird was happening besides the fact that the smoke was being suborn. It might be because we're in an enclosed building or something, no fresh air to quickly dispel it, well, it's one theory I guess.

"Alright, down to my last Pokemon already, let's do this Scizor!" I have no idea at all why he decided to call out his last Pokemon, but I didn't bother saying anything on it, it doesn't really matter in the long run, so instead I just watched as the Bug Steel typed Pokemon appear in front of me. Fire Punch or Fang could probably one shot it, so not going to use that even if it's what my mind immediately jumped towards.

"Iron Defense then Bullet Punch Scizor!" The Pokemon's body glowed in a familiar looking shine of metallic coloring before shooting forwards with their priority attack. I could call out for a Protect and I'm sure Lycanroc could manage one in time, but instead I just waited until the Pokemon was right about to make contact with my Wolf before calling out to him.

"Counter, then Rock Polish" I could have continued on the attack, but this Bug type seems to be pretty fast, which is a bit surprising, as even though in the show the scyther line seems to be really fast in reality their actually pretty slow, at least in comparison to their physical strength. Back to the battle though, the Pokemon smashed their pincer down on top of Lycanroc's head before being launched backwards as Lycanroc hit them back right in the face.

From there his fur seemed to glow and the parts that always seemed to retain a bit of the shine from Iron Defense glowed before letting off a light glow to them, like the light was being reflected off of his fur. It wasn't the first time that I've seen this of course, though this is the first time that I've used it in a battle. So that's something at least.

"Swords Dance, Agility, Scizor, then Metal Claw" Well then, watching as the Pokemon started to power up, I wondered if it was smart to allow this before shaking my head to myself, it would just make this battle a bit more exciting which certainly isn't a bad thing. It's not like on the off chance of Lycanroc getting hurt is going to have lasing effects from this, well, besides the guilt I'll feel from not stopping it when I could have, I'm sure that wouldn't leave me alone for a long while if that does happen.

"Iron Defense, then block with Focus Punch" His fur glowed again as his defensive got given stronger before crouching down a small amount and clenched one of his paws into a fist that started to glow with power as the very strong Fighting type move began to charge. As it was doing that, the scizor blitzed forwards at an impressive speed, showing that the Pokemon probably maxed out their Agility, which also means Swords Dance is probably maxed out as well, interesting.

Lycanroc still was fast enough to bring up his punch and slammed it into the Metal Claw. I could actually feel the force behind the connection of the two attacks from here, which is kind of nice, been a while since I could feel the impacts of clashes of strength. Feels weirdly nice actually, that's pretty strange all things considered and that probably means something when I'm the one saying so.

Either way, back to the two Pokemon that are currently pushing against each other in a contest of strength. If I was worried I would have called out for Lycanroc to increase his Iron Defense, but I wasn't, not really. That scizor's strength is four times what it normally is and Lycanroc is still pushing back without to much problem, from what I can see at the very least, which is at least an upgrade from the last round.

"Back out Scizor and keep attacking with Fury Cutter!" Of smart, Focus Punch needs some time to build up and Lycanroc can't do that when he's dodging from a bunch of attacks that will only be getting stronger with each successful hit. To bad for him that Focus Punch isn't needed to block those attacks, really if I wanted Protect would have been more than enough, but I can tell that Lycanroc wouldn't have any fun if he didn't get to do something like this, instead of being on the defensive all the time during the battle.

"Block as many as you want with Dual Chop, and then go on the offensive" Both of my Wolf's paws lit up with Dragon typed energy before rushing at the Bug type and started to counter most of their attacks with his own, while managing to get a couple strong hits in himself. Of course, that Steel typing was making it so that the moves damage wasn't as effective as I'd like it to be but I'm sure Lycanroc would be annoyed if his opponent couldn't take at least a few hits, so it wasn't that big of a deal.

Still after a few more moments, almost a full minute in fact, later, the Bug type collapsed down on the ground unconscious. Lycanroc seemed a bit put out at the moment, but he's always like that after a battle, honestly for such a lax Pokemon he is just as battle crazy as Charizard is. Still, I called him back over towards me and gave him a hug before saying.

"Good job buddy, might be a bit underwhelming but hey, this is your first proper solo gym victory" He seemed to perk up a bit at that, which I knew he would. After all, out of the older members of the team, aka the original six I got in Kanto, he's the only one that has yet to win a gym battle all by himself, so now he can say he has. I don't think it matters all that much, but he seems pretty happy with himself and that's all that really matters to be honest.

_"Thanks Boss"_ I just nodded before motioning him to stand to the side for a moment as Bugsy was currently walking up to me with a badge in his hand. Taking it from him, I gave him a small smile, mostly put on just for show, but I'll admit, Lycanroc's good mood was effecting me a little bit. Showing the Hive Badge to my Wolf, he just grinned even more, and I noted for some reason Bugsy looked a bit intimidated at that.

I didn't really understand why, but to be fair I have the same problem in this regard for Luxray as well, so it makes sense I guess that I don't understand why someone would be scared of my slightly lazy Wolf. Oh well, thoughts for another time I guess, so with that I turned and made my way out of the gym after collecting Riolu, who still looked like he wanted an answer for my reaction, which was a bit annoying, but I could understand why she would want one, it's just one of those things that I'm not very fond of remembering. Oh well, I'll deal with that later.

* * *

**Well then, second badge collected, which is neat, this battle was a bit longer than I originally wanted it to be, as I wanted to include a few things in this chapter after the battle like Kyu's talk with Riolu and Absol's reaction to the battle. But currently it's two in the morning and I should have had this chapter done like four days ago when I started it so I'm just going to end it off here and put all that in at a later chapter. So with that in mind, See ya.**


	103. Chapter 103

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

It was about an hour later and at the moment everyone was out of their pokeball's and have been celebrating with Lycanroc, who was still really happy with his win. I found it adorable to be honest, but my focus wasn't on all of them at the moment, instead I was looking down at Absol who had just walked up to me with an interesting look on her face.

Dropping down on the ground, I got comfortable sitting on the ground, mostly so I didn't have to keep looking down at her plus to not have her be looking up at me. Which would hopefully put her a bit more at ease, as she seems a little tense at the moment, I can't tell if it's that she is worried about whatever she wants to talk about or if some disaster is around the corner and I should be concerned as well.

"Hello there Absol, having fun?" A nice conversation starter that can be used to calm Absol down and can easily be transitioned into a more serious topic of discussion. It seems that it was working well, as she grinned at me and made her way a little closer and sat down as well, looking over towards the group of Pokemon that were adamantly talking to each other about something that I couldn't here from the distance between us.

_"Yes, it's been a while, Omen, since I've gotten to talk to so many other Pokemon. But it's a little under cut by the fact that everything near you has this weird air of danger" _Wait, I literally effect the air near me with my bad luck? That's actually interesting, I wonder if it has something to do with that whole superior aura thing I have going on. Never did get an answer on that, I really should do that at some point, then again I've said that the last six times I thought about looking into it, and I have yet done anything about it.

"Yeah, I would apologize again, but it's beginning to become a bit repetitive, so instead I'll say I hope it doesn't effect your answer on the whole battling thing" She seemed to think on it for a moment before answering.

_"It's a bit weird sure and I'm not certain it'd be all that healthy to get use to the sense of impending doom, but it seems like a fun way to spend some time and if your disasters started to get out of control, I'd like to be able to be able to defend myself. I get the feeling like I'm an any compared to the disaster energy everyone here has, the only normal one is Riolu"_

Interesting, so everyone gives of a sense of disaster, which would make sense as I'm pretty sure my theory that Absol can sense the probability of a disaster is what she feels and the ones that are stronger can manage higher levels of disaster also increases the amount of the feeling she can sense. Which means I have more disaster surrounding me more than everyone else on the team, most of which could level a city to the ground. Isn't that a fun little insulting fact.

"Well don't tell Riolu that, personally I think she has bit of a big head already, actually also don't tell Riolu I said that either" Absol laughed a bit at my words which is good, though from the fact that I could see Riolu look over in our direct, I get the feeling that she some how read the emotions off the two of us to know she was being insulted in some way, but because it's me, I'm pretty sure she just rolled her eyes and turned back to the others.

"Still, glad to have you on board, we can have your training start tomorrow, I can get to know your current move set and it would give me some time to look into your complete move pool that you can learn from. It'd also be good for me to get a proper gauged on how strong you are at the moment" She nodded before seemingly figuring out that she didn't have anything else to talk about ans wasn't sure what to do now. She's a bit socially awkward, though it's not like I could say anything on that front. So I just smiled before saying.

"If you want then you can go back to the others and play around for a while, I'm not planning on going anywhere, so if you think of something you want to talk about later then you can find me here" She nodded before happily making her way over towards the rest, and after a moment fell into a conversation with Vaporeon about something though I couldn't tell what, humans are much easier to lip read, though I haven't done any lip reading in a while, I should do that some time, it's one of those skills that can rust really easily without practice.

My thoughts about a skill I learned out of pure boredom was interuppted as I noted that Riolu was slowly making her way over towards me. Sending out a side glance towards Absol, I noted that she was still in her conversation with Vaporeon so I doubt there was a chance for Riolu to hear that I was insulting her, then this is about something else, and I have a feeling I know what.

_"So why were you quaking in your boots when the Gym battle first started?"_ I feel like that's bit to blunt. Giving her an annoyed look, I then sighed as a set of unpleasant memories sprung up to the front of my mind. Honestly it was so long ago that I can look back on it without most if not all the emotional attachment from the event, which is actually probably unhealthy from a trauma repression stand point, but sense when have I ever carried about being the most mentally healthy person around, if I did, then I doubt I would be the same me.

"Quaking? Now I'm fine with admitting I was scared, but I'd be insulted if you thought that my control over my body is so weak that I would give it away" Honestly, it would be quite the insult if my ability to control my body language was that sad that I would actually be shaking.

_"Yeah, yeah, I get it, you have a horrifying skill in hiding the fact that you might actually be able to feel emotions. But that doesn't change the fact that you were feeling something in the first place and I'd like to know why"_ Wow, if it wasn't for the fact that she's insulting me, I might have thought she was concerned for me.

"Eh, it's nothing, just a very traumatic childhood memory I have" It wasn't that big of a deal, though it seems that Riolu disagrees, as she just crossed her arms and glared at me. I raised an eyebrow at her before waiting a moment, and after a second she just sighed before saying.

_"Well, care to share?"_ I'd rather not to be honest with myself, but I have a feeling that she isn't going to leave this alone without something said. I don't really get why she wants to know so much but I guess I can explain some of it.

"Fine. I was about eight at the time, I was in the forest hear my house and was just walking around, needless to say I fell into a nest of spiders and nothing fun exactly happened. I got bit a lot and had to be rushed to a hospital because some of the areas, like my left arm started swelling up and I was in a lot of pain. Needless to say, I'm not a fan of being close to spider Pokemon" I still have a few scars on my right foot where a group of big spiders dug into my foot and bit through a few veins, I couldn't walk properly for like half a month.

_"Wow, so Pokemon that fall into the spider category are scary for you, but nothing else you've come across is? Your really messed up in the head aren't you"_ Riolu didn't particularly look all that sad for me which I'm more than fine with, but I noted that she did in fact seem confused by the fact that something as simple as a spider is scary for me when nothing else is even close to scary for me.

"Probably, then again it's not like that's really a secret" She just huffed at my lack of caring about the fact that I'm a horribly messed up person but I didn't care all that much. But then again, why would I. I'm fine with how I am as a person, even if I'm horribly messed up mentally and have some pretty extreme issues, it's what makes me who I am, and I've long since come to accept that fact.

_"Well at least you're self aware, not sure if that makes it any better but it's something at least"_ I just grinned a fake appeasing smile that I knew would make her roll her eyes at me, and like was predicted she did.

* * *

"You two, make sure that you don't hurt each other ok? I don't want to have to deal with burning through anymore potions than I use on the rest of the team, so when I say stop you stop" It might be a bit strict and more than likely not need but I don't like them not knowing when to stop, and it's good for them to know that when I say something important that they need to listen.

"Alright you two can start at any time" With that the battle between Absol and Servine started, it was clear from the start that Servine was quite the bit stronger, he's had much more training than she has, not to mention a lot more experience than her in a battle. But it's clear that Absol is surprisingly good at battling on her own without any formal training to back her up.

I think it's to do with the fact that she can sense certain things before they happen, and getting hit is much more than likely considered a disaster for her, so she can sense when she needs to dodge an attack that hasn't formed yet. It's like a not as foolproof version of Detect that is always in effect, with some proper speed training and some teaching on how to react to the attacks, I can see her being quite powerful in close combat, being able to land hits without taking any herself.

But for right now I have to make sure she has a strong foundation to build off of, getting her body's strength and endurance up to a respectable level, while also teaching her a couple moves on the way. She can learn Swords Dance naturally so that's one of the ones I want her to learn first then maybe a strong move that she can use in close battling, like Lycanroc's Dual Chop. The one that seems to be the best fit at the moment is Psycho Cut, but there is a slight hiccup.

Of course I have no idea how to manage that move being learned or at least how to help in it, mostly because it's a Psychic type move being taught to a Dark type, and as speaking as one myself I have no idea how to approach the topic, which to be honest is kind of a fun prospect, it's been a while since I've had a road bump during training, it'll be kind of interesting to think of a way around this particular problem.

Moving my thoughts away from all that, I moved my attention back on the mock battle, and held back a small wince as I watched as Servine finally caught Absol in his vines and slammed her into the ground. Two things to focus on is her ability to not get hit and another is her endurance as it seems that, that one hit managed to do enough to put her out of the match. Stepping forwards I called out to the both of them.

"That's enough for right now, Servine good job, for now see if Lycanroc can get you a small to mid sized boulder for you to train up the strength of your vines with, I'll come by in a little bit and have you switch up to practicing with some of your combination moves" I got a nodded before he went off to find wherever my Wolf went off to. Hopefully he does make sure to say to make the boulder on the smaller size, the normal one that the stronger of the team uses are almost twice my size in height. And I don't want him to hurt himself trying to prove something.

He isn't the type to try and over do something that he knows he can't handle yet, and the two of us are at the point thankfully were he trusts me without any or at least much over thinking about my motives but that's just the type of Pokemon he is, still that doesn't change the fact that my natural state is pure unrestrained pessimism. Anyway, time to stop thinking about all that and instead looked over towards the newest addition to the group and said to her.

"Alright then, time to get to work for you, first we're going to start doing some strength training, see this tree over there, you're going to try and cut it in half. You'll not be able to do it today, but we'll be staying here for maybe another two days, so that should be enough time to at least take a decent chunk out of it before we leave. This will be a good way to mark your progress from when you start to what you'll be able to do in a couple weeks"

She nodded before walking towards the tree I had pointed at, she seemed to wait a moment, looking up and down the tree trunk, probably looking for a spot to start at, after a moment she pulled her head back and smashed her horn against the tree bark. Moving to her side, I noted that the bark had a dent in it but nothing much more, I figured as much, while I'm not that much of an expert about tree density, I do know from how long I've had my team use them as training targets, that this type of tree's wood is very compacted and sturdy against bunt force.

I'm sure she'll figure it out pretty quickly that she needs to learn how to slash with her horn instead of just bashing it against the tree. It's a simple switch of tactics but it'll have quite the effect in comparison to her smacking her sharp horn against the tree bark. It's made for slicing after all, right now what she's doing is in a slightly different way, trying to use a saw to break a board in two pieces instead of cutting through it.

I did raise an eyebrow as I watched as she took a step back before swinging her head at an angle and this time sliced trough the bark, well well, that took even shorter a time then I thought it would for her to figure it out, consider me impressed, only two tries to figure out the more effective method. I gave her a smile as she looked up at me excited by the sudden spike in the effectiveness of her progress.

* * *

**Simple chapter, that whole thing with the spiders isn't really something I like remembering mostly because it just sends some memories to the top of my mind that I'm not the biggest fan of. Then again I don't believe that I like remembering any of the times I've had to go to the hospital, well getting my tonsils removed isn't really a bad memory so I guess that's not true. I'm rambling so I'm just going to leave it off here. See ya.**


	104. Chapter 104

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

Currently I'm in the Ilex forest, and I have to say when I say that the normal forests are nothing compared to this one I mean it. So far this place is easily in the top five biggest wooded areas I've been to in my life, both of them, and I haven't even gone half of the way through it yet. Thankfully the forest is in more of the land mass variety than the tree volume variety, so I didn't have trudge my way through a thick mass of foliage like it's a jungle, because trust me, that activity is not fun in the slightness.

I got to say though, the resistance my hair's built up in that rain forest to humidity some how, either that or that half a week experience in that jungle taught me that my hair could be so much worse than it usually is. Doesn't really matter now that I'm thinking about it, humidity doesn't effect illusion-upped hair, which I have to say is easily one of the biggest perks of not being human, because my hair can be a nightmare, well use to be able to be one.

I'm thinking about my hair now, weird, I haven't thought about it in a while, well at least not consciously like this, usually it's just me bushing it out of my face. I think it's gotten longer without me noticing now that I'm caring enough to think about it. Subconscious illusioning on my part, a part of all that psychic tampering on my mind from my loving parents. I don't really mind all that much as it saves me the drawn out time to slowly age my illusioned body over a very lone period of time, and by that, I mean my entire life.

Pulling my hair over the front of my shoulders, I looked down and noted that it was in between my chest and stomach, interesting last time I bothered to think to check on it, it was at around the top middle-ish area of my chest, so it's a good couple inches longer. I could shorten it back to where it was at the last time I remembered it but it's not like it keeping it at this length would really bug me any to keep it like this.

_"What are you doing?"_ Looking down at Luxray who was standing next to me at the moment, helping me out keeping an eye out on everyone training around us. I just smiled down at him before pulling my hair back and tossed it back over my shoulders. Rolling my shoulders a bit to knock off any hair that was laying directly on it, I let some of my fringe fall back in front of the right side of my face and answered.

"Oh nothing, just realizing that my hair is a bit long nowadays" He tilted his to the side curiosity on his face as he leaned back a small bit and looked at my hair before deciding that he didn't understand what the fuss was all about and then said as much.

_"I guess it's a bit longer but why does it matter enough for you to mess around with it?"_ It makes sense why he would be asking about it, after all in the year and a half time he's been alive he's had only three hair styles, none of which has changed at all in length after he got it after he's evolution, this luxray evolution being the one he's had the longest time, after all he's at his last evolution and the final hair cut he'll ever have.

"It's a human thing, ou- their hair's length and style changes quite often, I find I like it like that, adds a bit of variety to them all. What do you think about it?" Slip of the tongue at the beginning, something Luxray easily noticed, because I don't slip up my words very often, or at all if I can help it, but being fair to myself, I've spent a lot more time as a human than as a Pokemon, in both lives in fact, missing memories from this life not with standing of course. Thankfully Luxray didn't hold it against me any and instead replied without much hesitation.

_"It looks like hair that normal human girls have I guess it's nice but that's all, but if you like it then that's all that matters"_ It's not like I've never been told that before, in fact that's mostly all I've been told about my hair, a bit insulting if I cared but I mean they're not wrong, it is a bit feminine, though to be fair I'm not exactly the masculine sort to begin with so it doesn't exactly help with the manly man image that I totally both don't want or have to begin with.

"That's fair" He just smiled and looked back towards the rest of the team who all were training, ranging from light, the elder members of the team, to heavy training which is what Servine and Absol are focusing on. Currently Absol is working on practicing all the TM moves I gave her a few days ago, which included the following moves: Sunny Day, Rain Dance, Shadow ball, Thunderbolt, Double Team, Protect, and Ice Beam. Most of those moves were quite the pleasant surprise, though she won't be a long ranged attacker, it's nice to have coverage just encase.

Protect and Double Team are the ones that I want her to really want to train on, as those one of those two is practically the signature move of the team, and the other is just handy to have on hand if it's ever needed. Hell knows the amount of times I've used Double Team in conjuncture with my illusions to get away from fans in the past. Was that a misuse of my amazing abilities? Probably. Did I care? Nope.

* * *

Almost a full week later, I was looking around at the few trees that fell under the wrath of a slightly intense game of hide and seek, needless to say Mismagius won and the forest is a couple trees lighter. At this point I'm just kind of numb to deforesting and I think the only reason I asked the team to stop was the fact that it's habit at this point to do so than any real care about the forest land.

"Oi! Miss, who the hell do you think you are, attacking the forest like this!" Miss? I haven't been called that in a while, it mostly stopped when I got old enough to grow a beard, because I'm lazy enough to not shave every day I usually had some stubble of some kind on my face and that usually stops people from thinking that I'm a woman. And because I'm a kid at the moment, I'm not old enough that my body can't clearly state that I'm not female. Still, I just turned around and raised an eyebrow at the man that was yelling at me.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" Really? I get it from a far distance away and from the back, but I am still a man and this guy is clearly an idiot or blind, maybe both.

"Sorry about that, but my Pokemon were just playing around and it could have been worse all things considered so it's not that bad" He's face just got more angry, instead of the confusion I was expecting, because my voice, while not to incredibly so, is on the deep side which isn't exactly helped by my monotone voice.

"That's no excuse for you harming this grand forest! I demand an apology!" Is he deaf as well as blind? That's literally the only thing I could think of that would be able to explain this, and to be honest it was getting a little annoying now, the screaming isn't exactly pleasant on my ears.

"I said sorry, if that isn't good enough then to bad, it's all your going to get" If this wan't real life, well it's not now that I'm thinking about it, then I'm sure I would be seeing steam be coming out of his ears. I actually wouldn't mind seeing that though, I'm sure it'd quite funny to see actually, note to self: see if I can do that with an illusion at some point.

"Listen hear Missy, I don't care about such a shallow apology, this forest has been around for centuries and it deserves more respect than that!" Still with the wrong gender thing? Sure the hair is a bit distracting but after a face to face that should go away quickly, and two times my voice is being heard and it's practically insulting to me now.

"Listen hear Miss, I've given as much respect as I'm pretty sure I'm capable of, if that isn't good enough for you then go complain to the trees if they care so much" He's eyes practically spasmed which was quite entertaining to watch, it's been a while since I got to mess around with someone like this, almost forgot that when I'm annoyed I'm quite vindictive and maybe a little sadistic, just maybe.

"Do I look like a girl to you?" I raised an eyebrow at the man, before rolling my eyes hard, he blinked back at the sight and looked like he was about to say something, I'm sure would be even more stupid than the last couple things he's said already but before he could say anything I replied with.

"I could ask you the same thing you daft moron" He blinked before leaning in before jumping back as I gave a sharp smile at him, been a while since I've used Leer on someone, kind of forgot that the reactions can be so amusing to watch.

"O-oh, um, sorry?" And he's the one that talked about respectful apologizes, honestly so hypocritical.

"I totally don't accept your apology of you very insultingly thinking that I'm a girl. Though if you stop bugging me about the forest and leave me alone then I'll think about it" He seemed a little stumped but was about to reply but I just used Leer again and watched with a pleasant smile as he stumbled backwards before turning around and walked away.

That was really random all things considered but whatever, it's over with now and I've had weirder encounters with shorter time spans of interaction. Though it has been a while since I've been yelled at so that's neat. Kind of forgot how annoying it is, well it was interesting in any case I guess, and besides the small annoyances it was a little entertaining so there's that at least.

Turning away from the retreating form of the man, I looked back over towards my team and chose to ignore the giggles from Riolu and Mismagius and the barely held in laughter from the others. I'm sure some of them will try to get a rise out of me from this, and I can't wait to talk them around in circles when they try. Pointless back and forth arguing is fun for me, no one gets their feelings hurt and I get to be witty which is fun for me.

Being clever and choosing not to is a headache, it's a slight pain to hold back every other scathing comment that pops into my mind, but if I always said the things I want to then I have little doubt that I would either be in a jail cell or in a hospital, at least in my old world, because knowing how to fight and being able to smooth talk doesn't really help much when you piss off enough people.

But nowadays, while not to incredibly so, I am much stronger than the average human and the police are much more inclined to ask for a photo than for me to get in the back of their car, so there much less of a risk or worry of me having to be gentle, it doesn't hurt that I'm sure that my Pokemon would be jumping to the front of the line for first pick if someone tried to hurt me, they're really protective like that, not that I mind, I still think it's a bit adorable.

I think I'd find it more cute if I was sure that they wouldn't try to rip a limb off because of that protective nature of theirs. Mostly because of the fact that I prefer to handle my own fights, at least when there fights and not battles, because there is a clear distinct difference between the two, and not to mention that I don't particularly want to deal with the aftermath of such a confrontation, being sued sounds like it would be a hassle that I'd rather not deal with.

Now that I'm thinking about it, I have no idea how I haven't been sued yet, I mean I've beaten concussions into most of the grunts I've come across and I've come across a lot of grunts, not even bring up the bruising, broken bones, and fractures and whatever I've ended up doing to those idiots. I've seen the hospital reports so I do know that I've done quite the damage, it's a wonder that I haven't been dragged to court for abuse of power and position .

The again I wasn't with the police until the very end of all that stuff with Team Rocket so that could be a reason but that also means it would be pretty easy for me to get dragged into an assault charge which my evidence could be used against me. I wonder why nothing came with that, not that I'm complaining, more over that I'm curious about why nothing came of it all, Giovanni at the end seemed quite happy to do anything to annoy me, if the death threats were anything to go by.

I'm just going to assume that my lack of faith in peoples intelligence is well founded and that it just never crossed the minds of those criminals. It's either that or obsessively think about all the horrible things that could happen at any moment, and considering the fact that I'm incredibly pessimistic, I'm really hoping but am not hopefully for the former option.

_"You good their Miss?"_ I looked down at the smug face on Riolu and rolled my eyes while noting that I got caught up in rambling about thoughts that I would rather not think about. Moving past those thoughts, which I'm sure would spring up at a horrible time later in the middle of the night where I have nothing to do but wait for the sun to come up, I instead replied quickly enough with.

"Well I'm glad you asked, as it happens I'm quite confused and a bit worried about your ability to see or remember at the moment because you seem to have made a mistake" She just huffed at my lack of rising to the bait, which I'm not sure why it surprised her, I mean, I've never actually gotten my temper elevated in any of our little spats, so for it to suddenly happen now would just be strange. Though I wasn't expecting to hear a voice chime in from behind me.

_"You sure Mom? I don't think she said anything all that strange"_ Turning to look over my shoulder, I leaned back a little to show me putting a hand over my heart at Luxray to show my clear betrayal even though my face never changed from small grin that was pulling up at one of my cheeks. He just tilted his head and grinned, showing that I'm a horrible influence as that's what I do to mess with people by acting all happy and innocent.

"Pretty sure oh daughter of mine, pretty sure" Riolu laughed as I noted a faint look of embarrassment on his face, not sure why, after all at least two have to play in game of words so retaliation was just to be expecting, so why not turn his words around on him. Still from there nothing really happened expect for me messing around with everyone who tried to get a rise out of me. It was fun.

* * *

**I'm writing this bit ****about three minutes before posting this chapter, so I'm not really sure what I should add here. Really this chapter was just one that I wrote whatever went through my mind at the time and this is the end result, I have a few chapters like that but I haven't made done it a couple weeks so that's something I guess. Anyway, I don't have anything else to add, well at least anything I can think of, so See ya.**


	105. Chapter 105

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

I'm still a few days out from leaving the forest but that's not what I was focusing on at the moment. Currently I was sitting down on the ground with my eyes closed messing around with my illusions. In Kanto I spent about ninety percent of my time with my team training them, in Unova my main concern was not having to worry about anything and relax, while it didn't work as well as I hoped I did manage.

Now here in Johto, I am spending a large amount of time starting with training up Absol and continuing on Servine's training, but comparing six Pokemon to two and well my work load is quite diminished. I still help out the rest when it comes to training, but over a year of a routine and everyone can manage well enough on their own, especially there isn't many moves that any of my team can learn and need to have. I could think of a couple but none are things that I have to devote time into.

All this basically sums up to the fact that I'm a bit bored, to be fair it's a few hours past midnight and this is the time that I'm usually bored because of the fact that no one besides myself are awake, I usually enjoy this time of night because it gives me a break from the busyness of the day but since my work load isn't as intense, the down time isn't really needed or really wanted at the moment.

Hence I'm playing around with my illusions, currently my point of curiosity is just what I can do with it, illusions are a lot more bloody powerful than people give it credit for. Which only goes doubly so for illusions that are solid, in theory I could create a fire that is hotter than the sun, of course that's only in theory because illusions are based on experience, I have to have felt a fire that hot to make a fire that could burn that hot, because if I have then I'd be very, so incredibly, very dead.

But what I have felt is normal fire before and I don't even have the scars on my back anymore, though I still remember it, another not so fun experience I have involving a hospital visit. Anyway, back to my focusing, i'm not really sure what I should be doing but I'm mostly doing this to pass the time so it's not like I care to much to get it right. Still fire can't be easily predicted, it's seemingly endless from an outside view, and sadly I don't have an inside one to give me a perspective.

I could mimic the heat well enough, I have burns on my hands as proof, but all I'm doing is just making the air feel hot, but not a lick of an actual flame. It's very complex, focusing on so many shifting parts that got to do with an active flame, I don't think it's actually possible. Solid items I've long since managed, I've gotten to the point that as only as it's a one piece item I can make it with relative accuracy, a few more parts it manageable, but something as constantly moving as a fire, well I doubt I have a hope.

Still fun though, and I've figured out how to change the temperature around me from hot enough to burn one's hands from prolonged contact, to making it cold enough that one would start shivering, and considering that I have fur, even if it's usually not visible to everyone, it's probably a bit colder than just shivering. I have absolutely zero idea if I'll ever use any of these illusions but I'm bored enough that I don't really care as long as I'm doing something.

I should get a sketch book and a set of pencils at some point, I haven't drawn anything in a while and I kind of miss it a bit, it's a nice time killing hobby, I would illusion up what I need for such a hobby, but pencils don't exactly leave long lasting results, nor does illusioned paper surprisingly. Just another thing to remember to pick up when I get to Goldenrod, besides that I also need to restock on food, I'm not much of a gluten, but two Pokemon going through my Dark type food makes quick work of it. Even my normal every-brand Pokemon food is running a little low as well.

Besides that I don't think I have anything else to really worry about at the moment supply wise. From game knowledge there's quite the store in the city so I can check that out and make sure at least to make sure their isn't anything that I would need to buy but would normally forgot about getting. I could also check out the game central, and if I'm lucky it won't be a front for a massive criminal organization base.

It'd be interesting to see if they have a version of poker in this world, it'd be fun to make some easy money. I don't have the best luck when it comes to the cards itself but I'm quite good at bluffing to all hell and that usually works well enough. Though I haven't played in who knows how long so I might be a bit rusty, not to mention gambling is hardly my thing, way to much risk of losing money for me to bother unless I'm out with some friends and I haven't been in any contact with those people in years.

That's a bit sad, time to change the topic on something less depressing, sure I'm not one not bother with pitying for myself but there are days that I miss some of the things from my last life. Shaking my head hard at the thoughts of certain people, not all of the memories of those people were all that good, and forced my eyes open then looked over towards my Pokemon.

Looking at the sleeping forms of all them, I took a small breath before a small smile tugged on my smiles, I didn't bother to stop it, it might be a bit late to think about all this, honestly closing in on two years late, but I'm content with my new life, hell, I'm happy with it in fact. Just one of those things I guess, well, this might be a bit more than just one of those things because my circumstance is a little bit more on the insane side of things.

I held back a small huff of amusement on that matter, sure I'm happy but I'm not all that sure that covers the fact that I've nearly died a few time, become some sort of legend, and on the topic of legends, have talked to a couple, and have had more run-ins with the 'gods' of this world than I would prefer to admit, even to the point that one is starting to become a part of my family.

And that's not even getting into the matter of my family, one is a duo of humans that collective I've spent about maybe a full days worth of hours with in total, who have experimented on my mind in a twisted sense of wanting a son. And the other, my team, is full of Pokemon that could destroy cities by themselves. Not even close to the first time I've thought about how crazy my life is and it won't be the last I'm sure.

Still, looking over towards my Pokemon, I can't say that I mind, this life is certainly more exciting than my last one, and at least here I at least earn the near deaths as I kind of jumped into this stuff of my own volition, though I did that as well in the past not often though, just playing P.I. for a friend, almost got shot because of it, but that's not the point. Besides that girl had no idea what she was doing with that pistol, I probably wasn't even in that much danger.

Hell, I'm sure I could pull off 'the safety on' trick on her. I nearly let out a laugh at the memory, maybe it's because of the fact that it's in the past in a whole other world or it could be because of the fact that I've had a couple more near dying experiences since then, one involving a mafia boss out for my head, which is a bit more intimidating than a woman that cheated on her husband.

Which is just another crazy thing about my life, that is just ridiculous. Shaking my head at bit at the thought, I thought about it all for another moment before letting out a small yawn. Looking up towards the sky, I noted that there was a faint pink hue in the air, the morning will be upon me soon, maybe another two hours at most before the skies a rainbow of colors of dawn. And then I can wake up everyone get some food in their stomachs and then hopefully I can get out of this forest. Almost three straight weeks of nothing but trees is a little much for me, a city wouldn't go amiss right about now.

* * *

Two days later and I was currently moving out of the way of Absol's first attempts of her Psycho Cut. Thankfully she happened to have an egg move called Zen Headbutt, and after some, well a lot of, technical talk with both me and Vaporeon, we managed to figure out a way to manipulate the Psychic energy in a way to bypass the fact that Absol couldn't feel any of the energy she was producing to form her attacks, it took a while needless to say.

As for the reason why I'm the one that's dodging her attacks, well, while I might not exactly be the strongest, or even close to as such, I am surprisingly strong and fast. I have to be to train my Pokemon, I couldn't count the amount of times I was to close to my team when an explosion has gone off or how many times I've some how gotten roped into a game with them, the only choice for survival I had is to get strong enough to not get hurt from being thrown around by the concussive blasts from some fails in move learning.

Still no way in hell that I'm all that powerful, in comparison I'm practically an ant in relation to a mountain. But for a new member of the team that isn't as crazy powerful and is still learning the basics, well, I can't exactly get hurt from Psycho Cut being a Dark type and all and technically speaking I'm the only one that is close enough for it to fair. I wasn't going to fight back, but say if Servine did this then he wouldn't be able to properly gauge what level of speed to use to be just out of her reach.

And if any of the others did this then I have little doubt that it would turn quickly into a game rather than training. Though I'll totally admit in my own head that I'm also doing this because it shaves of boredom and what's the point of being able to jump twenty feet into the air if you never get the chance to do so. Though I might have overestimated myself as I barely ducked right under a blade of energy before back peddling.

I think she might be letting out pent up emotions out on me, all that disaster around at all times and now she gets the chance to try and deal with the main source, well, not actually because this can't hurt me, but on an instinctual level her body's probably reacting to it making her movements have much more drive in them. Thankfully I don't like the idea of getting hurt and I am always one that's fine with playing dirty.

So with that the small clearing I'm in was covered Double Teams. Ignoring the small panic on Absol's face, along with the small hint of guilt of knowing what my disaster levels times fifty would most likely feel like, I jumped up into a small tree and sighed as I took a breath in and noted that the copies don't seem to count in adding more disaster, it's just the idea of maybe that being the case spooked her for a moment, interesting.

_"You having fun Captain? You haven't train one of us like this since you taught me to be all sneaky"_ I just smiled at my Ghost as she floated up next to me, shaking my head I looked back down to see how Absol was doing at the moment, she seemed to have figured out that none of the copies on the ground were me because of the fact that none gave of the sense of impending disaster, glad to know she can see through copy based moves, even if it is a little unorthodox.

"I forgot how tiring it is to be right in the middle of it all. You don't count my training to fly on Pidgeot's and Charizard's backs in this equation?" She shook her head, though I noted she had an interesting expression on her face, curious, is my Ghost envious? I smiled at her then patted her on the head, letting her duck her head down before snickering to herself. Blinking, I looked over back towards Absol's last location and noted that she was currently jumping at me, uh oh.

With that I leaned back and with as much grace as I could manage feel backward off the branch I had been sitting on listening to Mismagius laugh even louder. Well glad to know she doesn't hold much of a grudge, that would be a conversation that I'm not sure I want to try and manage to get through without something going wrong. I wonder what trick I should pull now, I can't pull off that play again now that she knows how to get around it.

I stopped in my running and stood still and watched as she stumbled a bit in her sprint, clearly knowing that I have a plan as I kind of always have one when it comes to battles, especially in ones with me this involved. Still after a moment she charged again only to bounce off an invisible wall, my illusions are great, an invisible wall with the same composition of steel, it's quite the headache, quite literally, to make it invisible, and if it was anyone on my team they would have, also quite literally, gone threw the illusion.

But she isn't yet strong enough for that, so she ended up with a small mark on her forehead and was looking at the nothing in front of her in confusion as to what happened. It's a neat trick but not all that strong, if I wasn't doing this more for staving off boredom and was a bit more serious I would have gone straight into using Protect, this illusion is quite flimsy in comparison, mostly because I can only make the illusion fill a small surface area.

And it's because of that fact Absol just ran around the barrier and was currently sprinting at me again, what trick to try now, I'm quickly running out of them, I made literally all of these out of boredom. After a moment when Absol was about five feet in front of me, I decided to try something, Leer was on as I glared down at Absol who flinched before immediately stumbling over herself and fell on the ground.

I frowned as I noted that there was a look of terror on her face, even after I let up from the Leer. Moving over quickly to her side, I dropped down onto my knees and put a hand on her back and ran it up and down while muttering to her to just breath, I've been the victim of a few panic attacks in my time, I've learned how to deal with them from personal experience.

Disaster is just an aura that surrounds me for her, but Leer seems to concentrate all that aura on her, it's probably overloading her senses, putting her in a state of shock. I would say interesting but I'm a bit to busy feeling guilty over the fact that I didn't consider this before hand. After a few more moments, I noted that she had stopped shaking, taking a breath in myself, I waited an extra moment before saying.

"I'm sorry Absol, I probably should have thought about that before hand. Are you ok?" She slowly got up to her feet and sighed, I waited a moment and was about to say something when suddenly a horn was smashed into the side of my head. Blinking, I looked up into the air, I thought about it for a moment and then decided I probably deserved it, well I totally deserved it, but pain isn't exactly comfortable for me.

_"Apology accepted. I'm fine, it just caught me off guard, but the level of disaster it takes to get to me now is a lot higher so that's something. Anyway, want to get back to training?"_ I don't think that's what I was expecting to be honest, I was more prepared for more hits, or at least some mild shouting, maybe a small break down, well she kind of already had that.

"You sure your fine? I don't want to train you while you're not in a good mindset" That's a good reason and mostly true, but I'll admit I was also worried about the fact that she seemed to just bounce back into it right after a panic attack. I can do that because I've had years of experience of working with on lack of sleep and coming out of a panic is similar to going a few days without sleep, well not really but I've applied similar methods to get my mind back on track in those circumstances.

_"Huh, oh yeah, I'm fine, it's been a while but this is far from the first time I've been overwhelmed by disaster, even if this happens to be the most horrifying experience I've ever had"_ So she also has experience in the matter, neat, I still feel the need to do something to give her time to get her head on right instead of jumping back into something as a way to distract herself, which is kind of clear is a side motivation for her. Also, I'm the most horrifying thing she has ever seen, it's sad that I'm becoming use to being called that by her.

"Well, I glad your ok, but this is a good enough time as any to take a break for lunch, and I'm totally not saying that because I have to think up new ways to avid you" I'm pretty sure she knew that I wasn't kidding but thankfully she just nodded and followed me back to the clearing where everyone else was messing around doing who knows what, though I had to go off to the side while everyone got ready to go and retrieve Servine and Luxray who was helping the former with combination moves.

Well that was the initial goal was that but from the look of things it seems that Luxray thinks Servine is ready for a new move. Luxray created Giga Volt by over powering Discharge to an insane degree to the point where it created a wide range attack that did damage when focused into a single beam lead to Hyper Volt which can be considered a move even stronger than Hyper Beam.

I'm mentioning this because of the fact that the same principle can be applied to Leaf Tornado and Leaf Storm, expect the move already exists so sadly I won't be involved in making another new attack. So at the moment, under the noon day sky, Servine was pulling on a lot of Growths and is trying to break past the power limit on his Leaf tornado and manage to use Leaf Storm, from there I want to start him using the move with needing Growth as a crutch.

Maybe from there I could help out with this types version of Hyper Volt, it would probably be closer to Solar Beam, but because Servine's evolutionary line can't learn Solar Beam naturally, I have no idea what the end result would be like, I'm kind of excited to figure it out to be honest, new moves are really fun. I've taken habit to having talks with Vaporeon about all her move modifications.

"How's his progress doing Luxray?" I asked now because lunch is one of those times that everyone unanimously agrees to not talk about training, usually, and I didn't really want to wait until lunch was done and in between me going back to Absol's training to get an answer.

_"He's doing good, but his maximum capacity of energy he can handle isn't enough for him to pull off the move yet"_ Yeah, I figured as much, which means this is mostly to be used to increase his energy reserves, like how I had Pidgeot learn the basics of Twister when he was a pidgey even though he didn't have the power to pull it off at the time, when he evolved into a pidgeotto he could pull of the move without a problem, in fact probably even a stronger version than he would normally be able to manage at the time.

"It's good training for when he evolves into a serperior, would you mind continuing this for a while longer, then switch over to some move strengthening, it'll help this training as well, though not as much, it'll split the experience gained but it'll also build up an even more solid base for his last evolution" He nodded smiling as he turned back to watching as the Leaf Tornado got bigger and bigger but didn't expand any further than an average full powered attack. He seems to really enjoy helping and teaching his team member's, it's cute.

"Well that's all for later, we're starting up lunch in a few minutes, mind getting his attention after maybe another attempt or two" He nodded again before making his way over to talk to my Grass type. Now time to get lunch served up for everyone.

* * *

**A long chapter because I just couldn't find a spot to stop writing to be honest, I had some fun with this one, with some introspective thinking and some more quite literal hands on training. That was mostly just to do it for the fun of it with some actual logic behind it to back it up. Besides that, I can't really think of anything I should add extra to here at the moment, so I'll leave it off here. See ya.**


	106. Chapter 106

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

Out of the forest that has consumed almost four weeks of my life, not that it was all that unpleasant but I'd rather be able to see the sky at all times rather than every couple of hours when I find a clearing that doesn't have leafs covering the skyline to the point that it was mostly just a muted green light that streamed down on us. Though I did make note to come back to the forest some time in the Fall, leafs of different colors would be quite the nice sight.

And it'll be better than just one solid color cause that gets over used quite fast and sadly green isn't one of my favorites when it comes to colors. Anyway, back to the whole thing about not being in the forest anymore. Currently I was looking down at the city from the edge of the forest, now all I need to do is get down there, to bad that the area of the forest I came out from was on a cliff edge.

Looking downwards, I figured it was maybe a two hundred or so foot drop which is a little disconcerting to look down at the sheer drop, but I've been higher up before without any ground underneath me so it's not like this was all that bad in comparison. Now all we have to do is get down there, looking over towards the Pokemon behind me, I noted that they all were talking about something that always comes up when we visit a city or crowded town, time to return some of them.

"Before we get to all of that everyone will have to be returned for a couple moments, after all, I don't think rock climbing would be the safest option to get down from here. Would one of the three of you mind giving me a lift down?" I directed the question to Pidgeot, Charizard, and Zekrom, the latter most only recently has taken in interest in the art of me being able to be with them while they fly, I think Mismagius told them about it or they over heard when I was talking to her about my more hands on training with Absol. Either way they're pretty good at it, I think they've done it before for a past hero of their's.

_"I can do that Trainer"_ Pidgeot's was the first voice that I heard as the other two were a little late on the response, I don't get why the three of them like it when I fly with them all that much but I don't mind. Still, I gave a smile to my Bird and nodded, while pulling off a couple pokeballs from my sash and belt, looking over towards the rest, they all seemed to huff a little bit, so I just laughed and told them all while priming the first pokeball in my hand, which was Lycanroc's.

"Don't worry, it'll only be for a few hours at most, and I'll send some of you out when we land, I know how little you all trust me with my own health" I got a bunch of cries from them trying to convince me otherwise, but I think it's mostly to convince themselves to be honest. Still with that I returned my Wolf before making my way through the rest with the only Pokemon still out being Pidgeot, Mismagius, and Riolu. Which the last of those three was giving me a look that would probably make hell freeze over, so I just smiled and said cheerfully.

"Well I know how much you love any form of travel so get ready, we're about to dive bomb" If it wasn't for the fact that her fur is black and blue, I'm sure she would have a noticeable green hue to her face. But fur color doesn't change the look she was giving me, so I just smiled back without remorse as I walked forwards and picked her up, before getting up on to Pidgeot's back.

_"Why can't Mismagius shadow travel us down there? At least that way I don't have to deal with trusting your competence to not have me falling to my death"_ I just rolled my eyes at her clear lack of confidence in my ability to stand, which is close to insulting to be honest but whatever, if she isn't insulting me then I'm not sure what she would do instead.

"She totally could do that true, but I suddenly feel the need to prove my ability to balance, and since you don't have a pokeball, well, it would seem that you don't have a choice in the matter" I could actually feel the hate coming off of her small form, and it was absolutely bloody hilarious. Holding in a laugh, I instead looked down to my bird and gave him a pat on the head and let him know to start going downwards to the city below.

* * *

It was about twenty minutes later, and I'm pretty sure if I couldn't make my illusions self repairing then my jacket would be torn to pieces from Riolu digging her nails into my shoulders and more painfully into my scalp. I think that second one was out of pure spite on her part, in fact my head is still hurting a little bit, at least my nerves aren't connected to my illusions, I don't think I wanted to know what I'd feel from my jacket being destroyed.

Though it did remind me to change it up, it's mostly out of habit but I like to change my clothing up every couple days, usually just the shirts and I'll switch out jeans or sweats or some other thing like that. But this jacket of mine, I think it's the same one design wise from the one I used since Kanto, at least it's very similar, with a lot more pockets than the old model.

Doesn't mean I changed it, I like it how it is now, and at this point I think it just has some sort of sentimental value to it, which is something I usually don't have much of. But I did change up my shirt and to be honest I have no idea why I'm thinking about this so much, I just changed it from a grey to a dark blue and that's it. Really there was no reason to think about a change that took under ten seconds to finish up and I've spent the last half a minute thinking about it, that makes no sense.

Anyway back to another point, at the moment I was staring up at the closed sign on the Gym doors, great, totally didn't just spend a month in a forest only to be delayed when I finally get here, just to add a bit of proverbial salt to the wound because why not. Well it's not I have nothing else to do at the moment, from some research from over a multitude of weeks ago a contest is is coming up in this city.

I don't exactly know what day it is but I've kept a rough estimate of how long I was in the forest, so if my counting skills aren't suddenly horrible, I should have about another two maybe three days before it starts. With no idea how long the gym's going to be out of commission it wouldn't hurt to make sure the next routine me and Servine thought up works well enough, it'll be good to get enough practice to not fall on my face, even though I don't move much in my acts.

Well to be fair I've only done this once before and my only other act is still in the phase were I'm not certain of anything yet, even though it's completely set up and done already and I already know exactly what I'll be doing for this up coming contest, I revise things all the time when it comes to acting out on stage. I could've been an actor but the attention makes me over think things, enough that it's far from enjoyable for me even if it never effects me outwardly.

It's a nervous habit, one that I'd much rather shake but is quite persistent, it's just one of those habits, I have a lot of them to be fair. I pick at my nails, I tap my toes and fingers against stuff when sitting, I adjust my glasses even when I don't need to, hell I don't even need glasses and I still do it. I blame the fact that I have mild ADHD, even if it doesn't come up often and mostly only expresses itself with me working out excess energy by doing pointless repetitive activities.

Isn't that a silly thought, me with excess energy, it's always the opposite in the energy I have in terms of being awake, though that would make sense. My body is to active even when my mind is normally tired beyond reasonable belief, I think I'd prefer it to be backwards in all honestly, I can deal with my mind not shutting up, I'm use to that, but well I'm so tired that everything's muffled and covered in a veil of bare consciousness, well, simply put I would prefer having excess mental energy to psychical.

But life doesn't follow my whelms, well it technically does on a metaphysical level which doesn't include this version of me. That's neat, life literally revolves around a version of me, well if that isn't the most egotistical thought I've had for quite some time. I shouldn't make a habit of that one, yeah I feel like that probably would be a smart idea. Anyway, I've gone quite off topic, I should get to that.

Wait, I was rambling, I don't have a topic to go back to, damn, I have no idea what to do now. Time to find something to do, it's to late in the day to do anything to important, I should get my shopping done then maybe if I'm still awake tonight, which I totally will be, I can see if the Game Corner here is open twenty-four seven or not then I can set some limit on the amount of cash I'm willing to depart with in case I lose.

Wait, I'm not willing to depart with any amount of money, simple answer then, I just don't lose. Now to figure out a way to pull that off, because even I'm not infallible as sad as that is to admit and it doesn't help that I have no doubt I'm a little rusty, not to mention the fact that for all I know there's like five new card games I'll have to learn to play before I can even get into making proper bets.

I wonder how much creativity it would take to learn an illusion to cheat in a card based gambling game. Couldn't be that hard, I've figured out how to make non-tangible or see-able illusions, it wouldn't be hard to make a mirror effect in the air that I could use to check in on the other players cards. I'm more than certain that it would take maybe another week before I could figure that out, not to mention how to make it so no one else can see the mirroring air.

Cloaking an item to make it invisible to others is something I can do without to much problem, well as long as it isn't to big, the size of a primed pokeball is about the make radius limit I can do without needing to focus on it. Doing so with Zekrom's artifact gave me quite the experience in multitasking with illusions at all times, but combining an illusion like that with an illusioned mirror reflecting off of air space, and in a way that I can still see through it?

Well, to sum it up simply, there is no way in hell I'm figuring it out during my time in this city unless I want to burn a full month and a half here focusing on something I'd be happy to make just a side project to have something to do during the night. Oh well, still, I'll just have to play without being a horrible cheat with remorse, wonder how I'm going to manage that.

I blinked to myself as I looked around for a moment before noting that I some how ended up in front of a massively tall department store. Ok, I'll admit, I have literally zero idea how I managed to make my way here when I was mostly just walking to walk and think about stuff before I would go to get my shopping done. I was planning on circling back to the Pokemon Center I had checked into when I first got into the city to drop Riolu off before hand, because she isn't much of a fan of waiting on me while I compare the prices of items.

Well, if she complains then that wouldn't be anything new in anyway at all, so with that I walked forwards into the building as the sliding doors opened up to let me in. Now this building is a bit more than twenty floors tall, going off of the layout that was conveniently posted on a wall nearby, which is a bit more than the seven floors I was use to via video games, but looking over the floor types, I figured out why with an easy answer, this isn't just a store for Pokemon training, it's a bit of everything it seems.

Levels six through nine are fully dedicated to Pokemon, Pokemon training, and other related items to such things of that nature. Now what level to go to first, from the wall poster in front of me, it seems that food related items are on level six along with mixing machines for berries and other more specialized things like a seal creator for pokeballs, which is actually a large, toaster sized box thing that you have to program designs into.

Not information that I've ever really used before but I have it so I might as well mention it whenever I can. Anyway, besides that art supplies are on the fifth floor so I could get those on the way up, a simple packet of pencils, sketch paper, eraser, and maybe a blending brush is all I really need, or want to be honest from there, maybe I could get a set of pastels.

Weirdly enough that's the only medium I can use, relatively speaking, when it comes to colored pieces of art, I'm good a drawing in blacks and whites but adding coloring to it is the bit I can for some reason never really get right, at least when I try with paints, oils, colored pencils, hell even markers, which is why it's really weird why I'm decent at using a form of chalk.

I'm even more rusty at that though to be fair, pencil drawing is a lot more common for me to do and I don't have to deal with cleaning up all the dust afterwards. But now that I travel a lot and don't have to live where I work then I don't technically have to deal with the clean up, I think that's how it works. Well, it all depends on the costs at an rate, besides I have zero idea if those types of art items even exists in this world.

_"Are you going to get a move on sometime today? Because I already will have to deal with you spending an ungodly amount of time crunching numbers, I'd rather get that started instead of waiting for you to stop zoning out over a board"_ Right, almost forgot Riolu is here, also almost forgot that she hates this kind of stuff with a burning passion that is totally unnecessary. Sure I don't really like shopping either, but my cheapness is higher on the totem pole than my wanting to not waste time.

"Oh stop complaining, I'm paying for what you eat, if you don't like my shopping then feel free to stra- Oh you have to be kidding me" I interrupted my amazing response as I had turned and was now looking at one of the tv screens that was on a monitor that usually played the local news, expect for fact that an idiotic man with blue hair in a white suit with a big red R on his chest was on the screen instead of some overpaid weatherman.

'Hello, I am Proton. I was once an Admin under a man named Giovanni, the old leader of Team Rocket, but no longer! For in his disgraceful defeat at the hands of a mere child, he no long has the right to claim such a title, from this day on, Team Rocket will have a new leader, one that will lead not from the shadow like a sniveling coward. From thi-'

The idiot was still talking but I couldn't hear his voice any longer as I was currently walking down the road after exiting the store department, and just as a side note, I am pissed, because what in the actual hell. What kind of hydra bull is this, cut off one head and it should bloody die, and if that doesn't work then get it cremated,and I thought I did that, personally demolished most of the organization and took down it's boss, but apparently that wasn't enough, because screw me apparently. I listened to a distance sound before quickly changing the direction I was walking. This is such a pain.

* * *

**Yeah, I ended the loose ends of the Team Rocket arc off a few chapters ago, mostly to get it out of the way in time to do this. I only have a few plans in motion for this, mostly for right now, just to let everyone know, this isn't going to be near as long as the fifty some build up of chapters that made up the original Team Rocket arc. This is more than likely going to be a quick slightly spread out arc, I would have not done this as I feel like I've already done a lot of stuff with Team Rocket in the past but as it happens Johto's criminal organization is also this group so I figured I might as well do something with the revived version of this idiotic group for a bit. Anyway, See ya.**


	107. Chapter 107

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

_"Could you calm the hell down! I can barely think when your sociopathic self is this annoyed. Where are we even going?"_ Good point, I didn't break stride as I continued walking, listening to the sirens around me while following the sounds, still I took a small breath in and forced emotions out of my main thought space, they were just getting in the way at this point taking up my main thought line, thankfully I can focus on more than just one thought at a time, even with annoying things like the emotion of anger bugging me.

"I hate admitting your right, you should know that right off the bat. Anyway, we're heading towards the T.V. slash radio station. The channel they were streaming from it local so clearly they have to at least play a tape from there, which means at least a single grunt is there at the moment. But to have the tape playing as long as they did, well it means that there must be a small group there, and considering the level of arrogance of their new leader, I can figure that more than likely the entire building has been taken over instead of the only floor that they would need"

I was mostly talking out loud to keep me focused away from my annoyances at the moment, it wasn't helping and unlike the first few times I got caught up with those idiots I have gotten back to my near prefect level of self control, whatever, it's still Team Rocket and I doubt even under new employment that the idiotic grunts would suddenly become an actual threat.

_"Ok I get it, emotions are beneath you and all that but could you not just suddenly stop feeling next time, you're going to give me whiplash. Also, sorry, I must have miss heard, as sad as I am to admit it, you are not stupid enough to charge head first into a building full of dangerous criminals" _I actually snorted when she said dangerous, one thing this group is not, it's dangerous, well at least for me. Is that arrogant? Probably.

"Thanks for the compliment, I'm never letting you forget that, anyway we don't have anything to worry about from them, and besides you're not going in with me" Maybe emotional repression is effecting my judgment as well, as the second I had finished my sentence she grabbed my hair and yanked hair enough to bend my head upwards so she was looking down on me, with a face of murder. I didn't bother to stop walking, in fact I was steadily picking up the pace to be honest.

_"What the hell do you mean I'm not going with you?" _Ok, maybe I was a bit to blunt, but that doesn't the fact that while the sentiment is nice, she isn't a battler, and even though Team Rocket is nothing but an annoyance to me, that doesn't mean I'm even close to arrogant enough to put Riolu even close nearby to a criminal organization that has had a hit list out for my head, because if they aim for my head there's also a chance they'll hit her on my shoulders instead.

"You're going to be sitting outside with the police while I do the heavy lifting like always. Like you said, I'm not stupid, and you are getting nowhere close to the action" She didn't seem happy about it but before she could say anything I had noted that we were quickly approaching a large amount of cop cars. Great the fun is about to begin, I know that it's just words but make sure to note the sarcasm. Anyway, I walked up to the first Jenny I saw and said.

"Hi, mind keeping an eye on this one, I'll be back in a minute" Ignoring the fact that Riolu was trying to rip my hands apart at the moment so I would let go of her, I dropped her down on the car hood and started to make my way towards the entrance of the building. Surprisingly it took a good six seconds before anyone was screaming at me to stop. Still, I did, just long enough to dig into one of my coat pockets and pulled out my badge. Turning around, I called out to them while walking backwards towards the building.

"Name's Kyu, if you don't recognize that then don't ask, the number of people that know me is to big as it is. Anyway I'm an officer and at this point I think I deserve dibs on this group of idiots, I'll be back in a couple minutes" I wasn't going in yet actually, I need one more bit of information but walking towards the door adds a bit of urgency to the police to give me all the information required, and my name drop makes them trust me, which is a bonus I actually don't mind in this case. And after a moment the Jenny, who was now thankfully holding onto the struggling form of Riolu called out.

"Wait! There's a total of twenty-seven reported hostages, we can't go in yet!" I figured, otherwise this building would be swarmed with police and their Pokemon by now, and now that I know the exact number I can do something as simple as this. And with that I looked down at my shadow were from the increasing darkness of it, Mismagius seemed to be upset, not surprised, while some on the team don't have experience with this group, everyone hates them from stories, and Mismagius, who has dealt them is very clearly not an exception.

"They're most likely in a single room somewhere, if they're unguarded bring them out, if not let me know. Make sure you aren't seen and find out what their defenses look like" She didn't say anything but my shadow suddenly was a lot more lighter in color so she was clearly gone at the moment. Taking a breath to myself, mostly to refocus my mind around what was about to happen, more than likely a battle is about to break out, I haven't had one in a while, couldn't find anyone in the forest that wanted to battle. After a moment, Mismagius floated up in front of me and was pouting, not the best sign.

_"Their all held up on the top floor, Captain, with guards on all the stair entrances. the hostages are in a corner of the floor in a glass room being watched on by a bunch of humans"_ Oh joy, I could still give the order to get the hostages out of there, but that would most likely lead to the grunts panicking, and when idiots are backed into a corner they act even more like idiots which could lead to a situation I'd rather not deal with. Oh, wait, that's an idea, now to make it into a plan well as much of a plan as I normally have.

"Alright, travel me up to the second highest floor near the staircase, preferably where there's a lack of cameras" I got a nod and a salute before she floated down into my shadow, and right as it opened, I listened to a loud gasp from behind me and that was it before I fell into the shadowed mess underneath me. Taking a step out of the dark circular shadow that was on spreading across an open wall. I looked around for a moment, taking in my surroundings before noting that someone was grabbing at my leg.

I had an attack order on the tip of my tongue in under a second, but thankfully I was able to glance down quicker than I could say my order to Mismagius, and saw that the enemy was in fact not an enemy and instead was in fact Riolu. Looking down at her for a moment, I thought about all the things I wanted to say and instead of saying any of them, I just sighed and said after a moment of contemplation.

"If I have Mismagius send you back out you're just going to limp your way back in there aren't you" It was a statement not really a question but she just glared at me and nodded nonetheless. I let out another long suffering sigh before deciding that it wasn't worth arguing over at the moment, and while I wasn't against the idea of sending her away again, I don't like the unknown factors she would bring into this by trying to get back here, so instead I just grabbed her and put her on my shoulders again so I could at least keep an eye on her though it just lead to me having to listen to her complain.

_"I have no idea why you think I need protection, isn't that the whole reason you shoved those TMs down my throat a couple months back? I'm not some useless accessory that can't do anything, and if you think about leaving me behind again I'm going to yank out your hair"_ I guess that's true as that was the reason why I gave her the TMs for Protect and the like, but that doesn't mean I've suddenly changed my mind that this is in anyway a good idea, but then again, since when have I ever cared if my ideas were good or bad in theory.

"Yeah yeah I get it, don't leave you out of the incredibly dangerous stuff, I'll make sure your on the front lines for the next legendary we come across. Now that that's out of the way, time to get to the fun part" I couldn't see her reaction to my words, but I'm sure that it was amusing, anyway, with that I reached down to my belt and pulled off the first and third pokeballs from their slots.

Priming the two pokeballs, I under hand tossed the pokeballs out into the air and watched as Servine and Absol appeared in front of me. While I mostly sure that I could deal with this with only Mismagius, this can at least be turned around into something practical for theses two Pokemon in front of me. They haven't battled in a while and this should get them warmed up for both the soon to be contest and gym battle.

"Sorry to say this isn't what you two were expecting to be sent out to, but as it happens that group you've heard about, Team Rocket, well they're trying to pull off a sequel. And because everyone else has dealt with this group, I figured that at this point it's some messed up form of hazing for the team so here you two are. Ready to follow in the steps in your elders, also before we get started, never tell the others I called them the elders"

Honestly, I'm the oldest Pokemon here expect for Zekrom, but they don't really count, so I feel like most of the team wouldn't like me calling them the old ones. Though to be fair, Mismagius is technically older than me in terms of age of body but I still have a few years on her in terms of age of mind. Anyway back to the topic at hand, the taken over building and all that, I made sure that my two Pokemon nodded to me before I walked forwards, out towards where I'm pretty sure the stairwell was.

Looking out from the corner of the wall I was next to, I noted that a grunt was standing there, looking bored out of his mind, well that's about to change isn't it. Turning to look back to my Ghost, I nodded my head in the grunts direction, before nodding over towards the wall opposite of me. She just grinned before dropping into the floor. Ignoring the looks that everyone was giving me at the moment, and instead walked over towards the wall opposite of me while counting to three in my head.

Pulling back my arm, I waited until a mass of shadow spread out over the wall then threw a fast jab out as a panicked looking man fell out of the shadows, nailing him right in his face, dropping him onto the ground more than likely unconscious. Looking down at the man, I noted that everyone present, besides Mismagius, was looking at me in shock, I wonder why, though on a side note I haven't knocked someone out in a while, kind of forgot how hard I have to hit, I only thought about it because the man on the ground was slowly stirring already.

Smashing my foot down on his head, I waited a moment until I was sure that he weren't moving anymore before nodding to myself and made my way over towards the stairwell. Opening it up, I stepped to the side while my Pokemon walked in, jogging up the stairs, I made it to the top floor and waited a moment as I stood up again the door with held breath, before whispering to my Ghost.

"How many is on the other side of this doors?" She blinked before closing her eyes, probably working on remembering what she saw the first time around rather than going to look on the very rare chance of her getting spotted, good, glad she remembers that trick, never be sneaky when you don't have to be, the risk is hardly worth it no matter how good you get at not being seen.

_"By the door, two, and in total I think about seven of the normal ones but I know one of them isn't dressed like the others, blue hair, weird white suit, and they like monologuing" _Wait, that idiot is here? How in the world is he that god damn stupid? I've been working on the assumption that the leader would be miles away and that everything on the tv was just a prerecorded message, that level of ego and arrogance is ridiculous.

"Good to know, be in my shadow, and be ready to attack at a moment's notice, I'm curious about how arrogant and egotistical this 'leader' is" I got a nod from everyone, before turning to face the door before smashing my foot into it, it was probably locked anyway, and ripped it from the wall, letting it crash onto the floor as I strolled into the room, humming to myself to draw attention to me while looking around while the sudden distraction was still in effect and no one would notice that I was gathering information.

A camera was set up with said stupid man in front of it, so it's a live broadcast that quite interesting, seems I interrupted something, I'm not sure I'm going to like the end result of this but since when have I ever liked the after effects of my interactions with this group. So with that I walked forwards, while noting that the glass room Mismagius talked about was a recording booth, probably for the radio announcers.

In there was a group of a large amount of terrified looking people, good they're out of the way. Looking over towards the criminals of the room, I noted that every grunt here was looking at me in terror, glad I live up to expectations. Though since it's clear that they've recognized me then enough time has passed that the surprise has worn off, then it's time to start talking.

"So your the new leader of Team Rocket, honestly I think you're even more unimpressive than the last one, I didn't even know that was possible" Playing on vanity isn't exactly all that hard to do, putting people down is hardly a hard thing to do. Anyway, the leader, who I'm barely sure's name is Proton, mostly because I hardly cared to remember it.

"How dare you! Who do you think you are scum!" Wait does he actually not know me? Ok, I can understand the ego to some degree clouding his judgement but how in the actual fresh hell does the leader of team Rocket not know me, I mean it sounds a bit narcissistic but it's me for hell's sake. If anyone would know of me it would be the man trying to become the leader of the organization I've destroyed. Oh well, I can play this around to get to the others, who also seem a bit curious about the lack of recognition, reputation comes in handy.

"Me? Oh that's an easy one, my name's Kyu, you might have heard of me from that time I destroyed your criminal empire" I just smiled as I watched as his entire body tensed in very sudden fear, but that expression was just to cover up my sudden suspensions, clearly he's never seen me before, if he had then he would have tensed when he first saw me not after I introduced myself, which sent off a mental alert that something was wrong here.

I know it isn't my ego when I say that everyone past and more than likely present in Team Rocket knows my face and name, I've had a bloody hit out on my head for over a year, hell for all I know it's still in place, it's just that no one is stupid enough to try and collect it, and the reactions from all the grunts in the room shows that to be true. So with that in mind I know for a fact that he should know who I am, but he's only heard of my name before, not my face which is something really easy to find from one online search.

If he didn't even bother doing basic information about the organization's main threat outside of the tradition police force, then why is he the leader, ego aside, no one is that stupid. I'm clearly missing a piece of information, but for right now I can't keep my thinking revolved around this one task, I can do it later, but as it stands at the moment I'm still surrounded by criminals, so time to bluff.

"Listen, I'd rather not have this end in a battle, so if you give up then I'd happily arrest you and no one, well it would only be you, gets hurt, how about it" Ok, maybe it wasn't that much of a bluff, because I'll be honest I'm fully comfortable with every human in this room leaving in an ambulance, as technically the hostages are in a subsection of this room which is technically different, like a broom closet.

"Look kid, I don't care who you are, we aren't like the weaklings of the past, and I for one won't listen to such arrogance from a brat, so here's what you can do, leave and no one, you and the hostages only, gets hurt" Cute, if I didn't have a stunted form of fear that only really comes out when it comes to very certain things, I would almost think he was trying to doing me a favor, but I can see past it, he's worried and is trying to out bluff me, to bad for him I can actually back my claims up.

"Well that makes one of you I have to beat into submission, not like that's going to be difficult, still, because I'm a nice guy, as it stands the rest of you still have a chance to leave and go to the cops if you want to, so what will it be, make note that I would much rather not have to be here so if you delay me, I'm not going to stay all that nice" As I was talking, I let my smile along with my happy body posture drop into my natural state of showing bored indifference, before turning that in a small glare and watched as most of the grunts took a step backwards, cowards. Though I have to give them something, no one was walking away immediately well I gave them the chance.

"I gave the chance, really was hoping some of you would take it, I hate large battles in doors, always leads to a mess, and personally I am not paying for anything you break so get ready for a lawsuit when you're in jail" That seemed to spook the guy to the left of me as instead of pulling out a pokeball, he turned and tried to sprint past me, key words on tried, because as he tried, I grabbed his arm and just held on as he ran and was very abruptly stopped with his legs running out from underneath him, dropping him to the ground.

One gentle face stomp later and he was unconscious with from the crunching sounds his nose made, a broke bone to remember me by. Looking up at the rest, I raised an eyebrow and watched as Proton's confident, fake now that I'm really observing it, look broke away to mild shock, I just continued with my raised eyebrow before he gritted his teeth before stepping forwards while drawing a pokeball out. As that was happening it seemed that the grunt cowards got some confidence from having a front man to rally behind as the remaining six also pulled out pokeballs. Well now for the main phase.

* * *

**I was going to put all this into one chapter but I dragged out some of the parts at the beginning after the fact and decided that a five thousand or so word chapter was a bit much for one post and because I'm cheap I make the most of what I have so I made this a small cliffhanger. Anyway, See ya.**


	108. Chapter 108

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

"Mismagius, have fun with the grunts, if they give you a problem let me know and Luxray will be right there to assist you. Absol, Servine get ready, if I say so then you're going to get back instantly, I will return you if I have to" I got nods from the two I was talking to in the latter part of my sentence while my Ghost was already off sucking the grunts into her shadow travel before they could even toss out a single pokeball. In under a minute everyone was cleared out with Proton glaring hatefully at me as he threw out two pokeballs, revealing a golbat and weezing

"Air Slash that snake, Sludge Bomb the mutt" Rude, and personally I think of Absol as more of a cat than a dog, but it's just one of those classification things I guess. Though I will say, last time a person from team rocket used Sludge Bomb near by me, I'm pretty it was when I ended up in the hospital, so I should do something about that. Time to flip this over on him.

"Protect both of you. Absol, Psycho Cut the weezing and Servine grab the bat with Vine Whip then Magical Leaf" I watched as they pulled the moves off without much difficulty but it was wrong at the same time, I know what Sludge Bombs look like, hell I've been hit by one, and that one wasn't exactly at its pull potential. It was actually a lot weaker than I was expecting, same with the Air Slash attack as well but Flying type moves are quite hard to see as those only show slight rippling in the air when under a certain level of power backing it up. It didn't match up with what the leader of this group should have, I'm pretty sure I would know. No this was more like a normal grunt.

"Damn it, Golbat Brave Bird break out of those damn vines then hit it. Weezing Gyro Ball" He gets angry quickly when things aren't going his way, but something is really off about all this, and it's really bugging the hell out of me, I was expecting to call out another Pokemon when this turned into a full team of six battle against me, but no, just those two and I don't think he has anyone other Pokemon to call out to help him. I think I'm beginning to get a very good idea about what's happening here.

Still my thoughts don't change the things happening around me, and with that I tuned back in and watched as the golbat's form exploded in a bright blue light before the vines around their form broke apart. While on the other hand the floating mass of balls that was weezing was spinning at a high speed and shot at my cat, because I'm holding onto that mental classification. But while Absol is pretty quick the weezing seems to have some speed to, so the spinning wasn't that fast because the difference isn't that big, so not hard to block.

"Absol smash them into the ground with Zen Headbutt, try to not break the flooring. Servine Protect, once they're out of steam then hit them with Magical Vines, keep a hold of them until they faint" I was expecting to blow up this room, have Vaporeon, probably, use Protect to keep the hostages safe, maybe destroy a part of this entire floor from this battle, I wasn't kidding when I said I wasn't going to pay for the property damage. I was fully expecting at least a full team of Pokemon and at least bordering on fifth gym level in terms of power.

Watching on with a sense of understandable annoyance as I figured out what was much more than likely happening here and to be honest I don't like being toyed with, in fact I hate it. So with that I stopped this mockery of a battle and instead walked forwards, completely ignoring the one fainted Poison type that was in a hole in the floors, I should make sure to train her in control some more, while the golbat was still caught and was in a constant barrage of leafs that was quickly getting close to fainting as well.

Noting that Proton was looking scared, I ignored the look and instead just pulled back a fist and nailed him right in the face. Watching as he stumbled back for a moment, I waited a second and looked on as he smacked his head against a desk on the way down, good, I hope he has a concussion from it. Sighing to myself, I looked up at the ceiling searching for a moment.

When suddenly a shadow spread out across the ceiling tiles and from there over a dozen grunts fell out and landed on Proton, it looks like Mismagius also got the ones on the stairwells as well, good it saves me the hassle of rounding all of them up. Looking anyway from the pile towards my Ghost, I smiled at her and gave a head pat while making my way around the mound of humans and walked over towards the door to the glass room the hostages were in, all looking mildly scared at me, so ungrateful.

Looking down at the door, I noted that it had a chain wrapped around it with a padlock, well I could dig around in a bunch of pockets, which is way to much close contact for me so instead of doing that, I just reached out and grabbed the chain and pulled hard. After a moment a creaking sound filled the air before the chain snapped into two pieces. I should look into figuring out how to make lock picks, well I learn to that a while ago but forgot to make a tension wrench, not to mention that I'm a little rusty but it's not as hard on the arms to pull apart steel so it'd be worth it.

Anyway, opening up the door, I poked my head in and looked at the lot of them before nodding my head backwards towards the still open doorway behind me. They didn't seem to understand what I was getting at, I'm just going to blame that on shock and not that the lot of them are complete idiots, it might be because I just got to punch a lot of people, which does wonders for my stress levels, but I'm feeling nice enough to not assume all of them are stupid.

"Well come on then, all the grunts are currently unconscious and I have to go down stairs make a joke about trees and their habit of falling on people then have to deal with this stupid situation getting on the news which is going to be quite the headache, so would you all mind expediting the process a little and get up and get a move on" After a second one stood up, a woman who gave me a shaky smile before nodding and walked out, which was an act that quickly followed by all of them quickly running out as well.

"Thanks you two, this wasn't really as big of a thing as I thought it was but it still works I guess, anyway, I'm going to return the both of you sorry but I'm about to have to go through a bunch of questioning and it would bore you to death I'm sure" I got some nods and with that I returned them. Taking a moment afterwards to get all my thoughts together, I let out a small sigh, something which I'm doing to much of, before turning and making my way out of the room.

_"I know your kind of a horrible person in general but I didn't know you were one for brutality. I thought that's the reason why you always talk your way out of stuff when it's possible, but knowing that you have nothing against beating people into the ground kind of makes you a bit scarier to be honest" _ Riolu seems to be taking that fact surprisingly well from the light tone of voice, but considering it's Riolu, she probably will need a talk after this, but for now deflection while I wrap this stuff up, I'll have a chat later with her.

"I'm a trainer, battling is kind of literally my day job, I just happen to make sure I'm not defenseless without one of my Team being around" I was about to make another comment about something, but I stopped and turned towards a small relay camera that had a wide angle of the room, getting most of it. Turning around to look at the wall behind me, I noted that it looked very familiar to the background that Proton had when he was live, and I had never turned off the camera.

_"What? Is something wrong? Why are you suddenly feeling so dreadful? Answer me you prick!" _I blinked before dropping my head backwards, ignoring Riolu who yelped as I headbutted her on accident. After a second, I spun on my heel and walked over towards the with an annoyed look pulling hard on my face even when I tried to stop it for a second before giving up as I looked around the side of the item in front of me for a moment before pushing a button, turning it off.

"All of that was live, thank hell that this was just a local channel and not national otherwise I think I would rather swan dive out this widow instead of taking the stairs" I knew I was missing something, but to forget that I was interrupting a live broadcast, what in the bloody hell is wrong with me to miss that detail, I was to wrapped up in the problem in the people in the room I forgot to consider my surroundings, damn it that's annoying.

_"Oh stop pitying yourself, it doesn't suit you, so just man up and deal with the fact that you attract attention like a parasite"_ I mean she was right but that's still rude, not to mention I was about to do that anyway, but I've figured out that dealing with emotions as they come is the quickest way to get rid of them annoying me.

"It's called emotional processing, give me a moment, being a 'sociopath' takes effort you know. Also, parasite? Really? You're the one that eats my food and uses my shoulders as a taxi and you think I'm the parasite between the two of us? I think you need to reassess our relationship" While I was saying that, I turned away from the camera and began to make my way towards the doors that lead to the stairs.

* * *

"Kyu! Kyu! Can I have a word! It's for the Johto Regional" Oh bloody hell, why does the press already have to be here. I made sure to keep the grimace off my face as I scanned all the people in my sight, about half was the police a fourth was press and the rest was the hostages who were doing something as bad as the press, trying ot get my attention, though at least they were just giving me looks like they wanted to come up and say thank you but weren't actually doing it, unlike the group of people who were trying to demand I answer their questions.

So being me, I completely ignored them and walked straight past and approached the first officer I saw. While they all are identical, Jenny's do have some differences which mostly revolve around uniform, way of wearing their hair, body posture, and a bunch of other small factors that I've learned to look for from my own experience with twins in my last life. With all that in mind, I'm about seventy percent sure that this was the Jenny that I unsuccessfully left Riolu with.

"I don't know if you were watching the tv while I was up there but there's a good dozen or so unconscious grunts up on the stream floor" She nodded before signaling to a bunch of policemen off to the side, who then rushed into the building. Nodding to myself that I was now done here, I was about to turn and walk away but before I did, I remembered what I needed to say. Turning back I also said.

"Oh yeah, by the way, Proton is just a front man, he isn't actually the new leader of Team Rocket so this still isn't over just yet, thought you would like to know" It was quite clear from all the facts that I saw during my little confrontation with the man, he had no idea what he was doing, just spewing out bull but the only real thing he said was that Team Rocket was back and that he was the leader all the rest was filler, which means he only ad to say those two things and to make the rest seem more grand as a clear cry for attention, so he's just the puppet in this situation.

A fall man encase he was stupid enough to get caught and it also has the bonus effect that with him caught then no one would think that the Rockets would be an issue anymore as the boss was taken out which would just let the real one be able to work from the shadows. Clever, it's what I would have done if I was the leader of a criminal organization, but sadly with the police informed all this does is make Team Rocket look weak for having been caught in its play on the first outing.

"What do you mean that Proton isn't the leader of Team Rocket?" Looking back to Jenny, I noted that maybe I should have said everything I just thought about instead of thinking about it to save me time of having to explain it over again. Well whatever, it's my own fault for being a bit too blunt but in my defense I have a lot of thoughts in my head at the moment and jumping from topic to topic in rapid fire is taking quite the bit of focus at the moment. So with that I began to explain my logical reasoning.

* * *

**I have a lot of bloody plans for Goldenrod now that I'm looking at it, I still have the gym and the contest in the city to write out and those are just the necessary ones. Anyway, hindsight aside I got say it's nice to have plans up and in motion again, everything was a bit stalled during Unova but that was the point of it in the first place, and with that in mind I kind of held back from jumping into more forwards moving plots when Kyu first arrived in Johto but time to really get back into the swing of things. See ya.**


	109. Chapter 109

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

Two days later and I had just sighed and leaned back against the chair I was sitting in and looked up at the computer that was playing a replay of my most recent escapade. At this point it's just plain acceptance that this is my life and really I should just get use that I can't leave things alone and because of that I end up famous. I feel like most people wouldn't have the same level of problem that I have with my situation.

Whatever, nothing I can do about it now that everything is over, though I do have a feeling that I'm going to be hounded for the next few days. Lucky for me the news station is the same building as the tv and radio station so they can't run any stories for another two or so more days while the police finish up processing all remaining evidence. Actually they finished yesterday but I called in a favor and got the police to delay turning the station back over until I at least get everything down in town.

It's a small mercy but that doesn't change that it was a live broadcast and a lot of people were able to record it and post it online, which I'm pretty sure is actually illegal but I can't really say anything on that, even for being with the police I'm not exactly all that caring for things like laws. I blame that mindset on the fact that since I got to this world I've have done an uncountable amount of morally grey things, and I'm sure a number of them are actually, probably, illegal.

I mean there's a lot of things I've done, I mean blackmail, extortion, assault, vigilantism, theft, hell technically I could be charged with Pokemon poaching as I technically stole both Vaporeon and Charizard from their former trainers from using a mix of all the of charges listed above. Hell Zekrom as well, I technically stole them from the idiots who took them in their orb form. Huh, I'm really just now realizing how many illegal things I've done, I should probably care more about that but I kind of don't care at all.

After a moment, I stood up and walked up to the desk of the contest hall I had been sitting in while I filled out the form. I'm not sure why contests have so much more paper work than gyms have. Well, it's probably because of a lot of safety concerns, contests have a lot more spectators in them than gym battles usually have. And said spectators are a lot closer to the stage than say the average person would be than at a league conference.

Still, it seems a bit pointless in all honesty but all it was, was a bit tedious not really anything all that annoying, I mean a bunch of stuff takes longer to file out than this. I think my main problem with this whole thing is that the only times I write nowadays is when I'm signing receipts and when I'm signing into Pokemon Center rooms. And I have to say it is a hell of a pain to relearn a signature when your name changes after years of writing one thing, I still have to catch myself when I write it so I don't spell out the wrong name from pure muscle memory.

Anyway, moving past all my problems with paper work, no that's not true I can come up with a lot more complaints, but now wasn't the time so instead I just gave the papers back to the man sitting behind the desk before making my way to the backroom where the contestants were all gathered while we waited to be called out onto the stage for our performances. It wasn't set to start for at least another maybe twenty minutes and the names are usually called via random selection so it'll probably take a while until I'm called at any rate.

Which gives me some time to prepare, with that I looked around for a moment before walking over towards the bathrooms. I most certainly should have done this earlier but fashion isn't exactly my forte and by that I mean I've worn the same jacket for a little over a year and besides the color of my shirt and type of pants I'm wearing nothing about my outfit has changed besides the amount of pockets I have that amount has increased by an exponential rate.

So with that I switched up the color scheme of my clothes to be a bit more coordinated with the color green, which means dark reds. I don't care much about clothes but I do know colors, I might be bad with colored pieces of art but I do know colors by themselves, it comes from past eye problems that I no longer have to deal with. So with that I stepped out of the bathroom and looked around for a moment before making my way over towards the wall I had propped Riolu to stand against. She was looking decently bored

"Sorry if this is boring you but I did tell you that you could have stayed back at the Pokemon Center, you know how to use the remote so you could watch from there" She just grumbled but didn't say anything, I think at this point she's come around to agreeing with my team that if someone wasn't around then the world would end. It's not like it was a new thing but seeing Riolu start to do it as well, was a bit surprising, personally I think she doesn't like being left out of these things even though most of the time it's pretty insane.

_"I can watch it just fine from here, now be quiet, I know reading emotions is my thing but I'm actually watching this contestant, I hope she wins, it would be nice to watch you get knocked off your pedestal" _I just rolled my eyes and looked over towards one of the monitors in the waiting room. A woman and a ditto were currently doing impressions of famous trainers, pulling off some impressive displays of power which was interesting.

"Well I'm not sure about that, she might let me win after all she seems to be a fan" I smirked down at Riolu who looked betrayed at the woman she has never met as the ditto changed into a mismagius while the girl threw on a black jacket and very familiar looking glasses. Wait, do people consider Mismagius as my signature Pokemon? It would make since, she's out the most compared to the rest, which is like how say dragonite follows around with Lance most of the time.

I never really thought about what people would think about that fact, I don't really mind I guess, but I figured if any Pokemon would fit the roll it would be Luxray because it's usually the trainers starter that most people think of as signature Pokemon. Well whatever, I don't particularly give a damn about any of that as it has no effect on my life in any main way.

**"And now for a new coordinator Kyu, give it up everybody!"**

At least they didn't bring up anything, I like it more when people separate my achievements instead of just lumping them into each other. It might be an ego thing but I don't like it when people think because I'm good at one thing I'm suddenly good at another thing, it does in fact take practice and a lot of training before I got onto the levels I am now in multiple of my weird selection of skills.

Zoning out of my thoughts, I looked down and noted that Riolu was shooing me away, rolling my eyes at her, I turned around and began to make my way towards the entrance to the main stage. Taking a small breath in, I reached down and pulled the pokeball in my belt's first slot before putting on a eased happy look on my face. Walking out onto the stage, I tossed the pokeball in my hand out into the air and watched as Servine appeared.

"You know what to do" And in fact he did, as he looked up into the sky before using Leaf Tornado and Magical Leaf at the same time, sending a massive cone of green leafs into the air and from the very center came a stream of leafs of multiple different shades of purple. Any while it looked pretty and all that it wasn't the main show, that happened as the two attacks began to bump into each other.

It caused a waterfall effect of sparkles ranging dozens of hues of mixes of greens and purples, showering down to the ground what was beginning to glow as Servine began to use Grassy Terrain. I have to say it took for freaking ever to get his ability to multitask this high to pull off, but it was most certainly worth it. But now for the hard part, and the bit were I have my own part to play.

Taking a small breath in, I looked around for a moment before slipping my hands into my jacket pockets and focused, after another second of effort suddenly all the sparkles froze in the air when Servine cut off his attacks, making the entire room filled up and down with colored lights. I could here everyone in the room gasping at the sight but I was a bit busy with holding back a migraine.

Invisible platforms are really hard to make, especially this many, I think if someone dropped a needle onto one it would shatter which just shows how fragile they had to be for me to be able to make this many. Not to mention my hands at the moment were glowing purple as I was focusing my illusions through those points, which is why I changed my jacket color into a color that my purplish red illusionary aura would be hard to see through the jacket.

Now for the final, I dropped the illusion and watched as the sparkles rained down from the sky after I opened my eyes and held back a wince at the bright lights, it'll be gone in a couple minutes, illusion headaches are funny enough illusion headaches in the literal sense, they don't last long. Still, the sparkles are now raining down everywhere and Servine was pushing more energy into the Grassy Terrain, making it glow more and more as the sparkles landed on it, until the light was brightening up the entire platform.

Then the green lights cut out suddenly and we were left on the stage and after a moment Servine bowed and I gave a small nod to the audience and listened as the crowed applauded. Looking towards Servine, I noted he was smiling again, good, I'm glad he really enjoys doing this, and I'm also glad that my head wasn't ringing in pain anymore, which is certainly a nice bonus. So after I got the scores from the judges, I walked off the stage back to the waiting room. Ignoring some of the looks I was getting from the other coordinators, I walked over to were Riolu was sitting.

_"Good job Servine, you deserve the praise unlike some others I know" _I gave her an affronted looked at that, and then just rolled my eyes at her refusal to accept that I deserved a bit more credit than she was giving me. Though I could say that Servine definitely deserved the praise and I wouldn't really mind if none of it went to me, I don't really care much about this sort of thing.

* * *

The first two battles weren't much of a battle, I ended up fighting that girl with the ditto and she had no idea what moves servines could learn so she just kept repeating the attacks I called out which ended up docking her points and after a couple more minutes I had won without much problem. Next was a guy with a wooper, that one was kind of sad as far as battles go, hell I got points docked from the sheer overkill that happened.

Now at the moment I was standing across from a middle aged man who had an ampharos by his side. I still had Servine out and he was already out in front of me on the battle field. I got to admit, I am beginning to enjoy the performance part of this whole contest thing, but the battles, well, two times out of two I've been disappointed by them, not that I mind much, that's what the gym battles and leagues are for.

"Ampharos Thunder Wave!" Oh the battle started, I was to busy not paying attention to notice. The yellow sheep of a Pokemon's fur seemed to glow before a wave of lightening shot out heading towards my Snake. From the size of the attack, this Pokemon has some proper power behind them, good, at least one of these battles will be interesting.

"Protect, Grassy Terrain then Magical Leaf" The barrier formed right in front of his body just as the wave was about to pass over him, and once the attack finished a wave of green covered the ground which was closely being followed by a wave of homing attack leafs that all were shooting their way at Servine's target. The attack was fast enough for the Electric type to not be able to dodge.

"Iron Tail Ampharos!" The sheep recovered quickly enough as they charged forwards with their tail glowing with a very familiar attack. I could have Servine block with his own Iron Tail, I think I could get some points taken off from his side by turning the tables around with the same move he used. Though maybe I could be a bit more creative in this, I mean, this is the final round and all that so might as well be a bit theatrical, it wouldn't hurt.

"Vine Whip, grabbed them then throw downward" Two vines shot out and both wrapped around the ampharo's tail before yanking them upwards and spun them around a few times before Servine jumped into the air and slammed the Electric type into the ground, causing a cloud of smoke to fill the air. I waited a moment for suspense and all that, see I'm getting better at pulling back from going straight for the win, though to be fair, a moment was all the time I gave it before calling out.

"Leaf Tornado" Servine, while still in the middle of the air, flipped with a, well, tornado of leafs forming from his tail and slammed the attack down right where he had smashed the ampharos into the ground. I waited another moment, mostly because I didn't know if the opponent was still conscious or not, and overkill isn't really something I can allow in my case, even if it is from one of the weaker members of the team.

And I was proven right as the smoke cleared to reveal an unconscious Electric sheep, neat, now then time to listen to the announcer babble on for a bit then get the ribbon for this contest. I wonder if I should put it also on the string that Servine usually has on with the ribbon he got from that contest in Nimbasa City. Though his neck doesn't have much of a radius so if I add a ribbon for each of his victories then at some point he'll run out of room, I'll have to think on it a bit more later.

* * *

**Second contest down and I have to say, I write those performances without anything at all in mind, I mean I might some times have a goal but this chapter's one, I just wrote something and then changed up a with things in post. Anyway, See ya.**


	110. Chapter 110

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

"Kyu? What are you doing here?" I opened my eyes and looked over towards the desk of the Pokemon Center and noted that Ash was standing there with his friends. It was still the same day, just a little after the contest and I was currently waiting on Servine to get back from his check up, it was mostly just to be on the safe side as he didn't really taken much of any damage during the battle rounds, but damage and energy exhaustion don't have to go hand and hand. Anyway back to the people talking to me.

"You know this is like the seventh time you've asked me that and I don't think I've ever given a different answer" Maybe that time when I was heading to Pallet Town but I don't really remember what I said, I blame sleep deprivation and the fact that my memory of that event was mostly revolved around the fact that it was when I finally managed to convince these three that I'm not exactly human.

"So your here for a gym badge or did you already get it?" I looked over towards Brock who was the one to speak before shaking me head, as I was planning on doing this city's gym battle sometime either late today or about noon tomorrow.

"No not yet, I was busy when I arrived and I spent today doing a contest" I saw a look of confusion spread across Ash's face on that last word. Oh yeah, he didn't learn about those kinds of training until he went to Honenn and after he met May. Still, I turned back so I was facing Ash as I was yet to reach the limit of annoyance that I can usually take from these three before needing some breathing room, it helps that I'm still in a good mood from the contest.

"It's this thing were trainers and Pokemon make a performance and do a little show, the best go onto one on one battles until one wins. If you want an idea I think some of the local channels replay some of the clips of the best parts of the most recent contests every now and again" I only knew about that because it was on the form that I had to sign to give consent to use clips of my performances and battles, I had to do that on the last one as well and during that half month that I was competing in the Indigo league.

"That's cool, I actually just got back from my battle with Whitney, I kind of got crushed, her milktank was crazy powerful" I'm getting flashbacks to a time when I was a kid that involved a Rollouting milktank that destroyed everything I held dear. Note to self, when that Pokemon comes out don't bother holding out on commands, it might be a bit well very petty for a game I played years ago but still, when I have ever been anything but.

"I'm assuming you weren't using your old team then" I don't actually remember but that's the only thing I could think of for the reason as to why he would have lost when he has some pretty strong Pokemon with him compared to a gym that's averagely ranked on a third to fourth level gym. I, when bored, usually do this worlds equivalent of google-ing random stuff, I did it in the last world to, it's the bases of most of the very random pieces of information that float around in my head.

"Huh, yeah I did, I caught a few new Pokemon in Johto. For the battle I used Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Pikachu. Have you caught anymore Pokemon besides that riolu there" That explains why said Electric type wasn't on his shoulder at the moment, he was currently being healed up by Joy. Oh, on a side note, Riolu was glaring murder at Ash at the moment, who was looking quite amusingly intimidated by the small brat.

"I never caught her actually, she's just along for the ride, like that togepi you have Misty, she doesn't battle, or anything. But I did get another team member though about a month or so back" Ash barely seemed to understand that what the first part of what I was saying was possible. The other two seemed to understand it a bit better though so that's something. Though Riolu yanked my hair hard from my implication that she was the same as the childish baby Pokemon in front of her.

Also am I the only one that finds it very weird that some Pokemon have very different levels of mental clarity after being born. I mean Luxray had the mental development of at least a seven year old human in the first week, but the before mentioned togepi is only a few months younger and she acts at that seven give or take while Luxray nowadays is closer to a proper adult. I wonder why that is, well it's just another thing to look into at some point.

"What kind of Pokemon did you catch?" Oh course Ash bypasses the part he didn't really get and went straight for the part about new Pokemon. Well it does describe him quite accurately to be honest, well whatever, i don't really have anything else to do at the moment though I'm not sure how long this is going to last as I was trying to get some shut eye in while I was waiting, literally shut eye, keeping my eyes closed when they're unneeded helps keep them from feeling heavy when I'm up for more than a few days.

"Absol is the newest addition, she's a Pokemon usually found in Honenn before you start with your dex search" I interrupted him right before he could pull out said device, I haven't used mine in ages, I have all my team's moves memorized at this point, and I just had to ask Absol what all the moves she knew that she could use were. And because it's still just Kanto's regional pokedex it's practically pointless to use as the Pokemon my main focus of training are from different regions.

"Oh I recognize the name, it's a Dark type. Known as the Disaster Pokemon right?" Oh out of all of them I would think Brock had heard of it, not Misty though that's more likely than Ash knowing about absols at the very least, though I thought her knowledge of Pokemon went only about as far as to reach Water typed Pokemon and that's about it.

"Correct"

* * *

It was the evening at the moment and I was currently walking out of the game corner with a sense of mild satisfaction. Turns out illusions are very and I mean very helpful when it comes to games like roulette, oh also on a side note this world has roulette. I only cheated a few times but it was enough to make some extra cash, I don't really need it to be fair, I mean I have thousands, if not hundreds of thousands in my bank accounts, not to mention the stones I got from that canyon about a month and a half back.

I never got them appraised but considering the size and the amount of the rocks I collected I'm sure I could make at least another thousand or so. Basically, making a couple hundred from some cheap tricks was just for fun to be honest, I don't need it and my cheapness when it comes to buying stuff is honestly just an ingrained habit not something out of any sense of needing to preserve money.

Though now that I'm thinking about it, I should deposit some cash at some point, as while I prefer to have cash on hand instead of using my card, carrying around a couple grand is a little much, though I'm not sure if Johto has the bank I use here. Unova did, but it's like an economic wonderland over there so most banks can be accessed in that region, even some region banks, like Kanto's. I should look into that at some point, actually I could probably do that now depending on when the lobby of the Pokemon center closing to the public.

I can get in some last minute research in via computer about this topic at hand, I hope that the bank I use is here otherwise it's going to be very interesting to get an account merger done with Johto's regional bank. Wonder if I could cash in one of my favors with Lance and get him to deal with this for the second time around. I don't really know if I have enough good will with bankers to get over the fact that me opening an account here is illegal, because Pokemon and all that.

Oh hey, thinking about it, I just realized that I forgot about that one when I was thinking about all my past crimes earlier this week. Anyway, things to look into later, this is a big city, I'm sure that a bank is here that I can talk to, it'll probably be boring as hell but it'd be good to do before I get a, no wait I don't have a phone so no one can contact me about purchase I've made in a mildly far away region. That would make sense that I've never been contacted about it before now and this is the second region I've visited since Kanto.

Wait, why in the hell does my card still work then, if no one is able to be contacted about unusual card activity then the card should automatically be discontinued. I know because I read that bloody brick of papers when my account was first set up. Did someone change that without my permission? It that case it would have to be Lance as he is the only one that knows about the inter-workings of my account information.

Now why would he do something like that, oh wait, no I understand, my last conversation with him was during a particular low point of mine, the latter part of that day was pretty bad for me after all. So more than probably he decided to make my life easier and let my bank know I would be doing some regional traveling. I should probably remember to thank him next time I see him, I think he's still in Johto actually, so there's a chance that I'll run into him at some point.

Note to self, whenever I get to Blackthorn see if he's around, I'm pretty sure that's his home city and it would be nice to catch up, not to mention the fact that I'm sure I could bribe a favor or two out of him with the opportunity to have a conversation with Zekrom. Because I'm sure he would absolutely love the chance to talk to a Legendary Dragon type and I would love to have some more favors from him.

Not to use, I just like having favors readily available, it's just one of those comfort things, I like knowing that I have people to that I can use if I ever need to. Though I prefer to do things myself, personally I don't really understand that part of me as it doesn't all that well from a logical stand point, but I've long since decided to just sum it up to my self admitted greedy and self-centered nature. Plus they do come in real handy when I do need them, like the few I've cashed in with the police.

Thinking about that, I should really make sure that I get my gym battle done tomorrow because I got a visit last night from Jenny letting me know that some reporter tried to break into the station to see if they could snoop out some evidence, and since the investigation was over they can't hold back the press and news any longer by saying they can't comment on an ongoing investigation.

On a side note, apparently I have a lot favors built up with the police that I didn't know about. I was told during my conversation with this most recent Jenny that her family across most of Kanto and surprisingly a chunk of Unova, which as it turns out comes from a massive decrease in criminal activity from Team Plasma which was the main source of crime in the region.

In fact N has decided to turn Team Plasma into an organization that helps abused Pokemon from their trainers and even helps the Pokemon Rangers in the relocation of recovered poached Pokemon. Apparently I'm getting credited for it as N bloody straight up said I was the reason why Team Plasma was disbanded in the first place, which after looking it up, I have to say paints me in such a horribly nice light, I almost gagged reading it.

It sounds like some stupid end to a romanticized sob story of a man led by deceit all his life only to come to that realization by his worse enemy and sets out to correct his past mistakes. I don't think my public image could get any better, and considering how insanely incorrect that is to the actual me, I have no idea how it happened, it makes no bloody sense to me but sense when has logic ever come into practice when it comes to people wanting to look up to someone.

Hell I doubt the fact that I stomped down on someone's face and sucker punched, literally, another is going to do anything to change that because at the end of it I still saved a bunch of people a took care of criminals, and so the public will probably just ignore the highly unneeded levels of violence i used most because I wanted to vent some stress. I really don't understand people.

* * *

**Just a break chapter in between everything that's I've stuffed into the last couple chapters plot wise, so I added a fill in chapter to add in some of the background noise of some of Kyu's recent thoughts about what he wanted to do and to have some of his more recent exploits to have a growth in them in a realistic way that he would find out. One of the problems in writing in the first person is that if that character doesn't care about the after effects of something the only way to have it come up in a proper way is to have someone else mention it to them, which is difficult when said person is basically on another continent from where the event took place. Basically there is so much background stuff that I mess around with that Kyu has no idea about which is also one of the fun parts of first person story telling. Anyway, See ya.**


	111. Chapter 111

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

I was standing at the moment, looking forwards at the open sign on the gym door, which now that I'm thinking about it, I've never seen one of those before on a gym. Gyms are practically always open, even when the gym leader isn't there, technically speaking the building it self is suppose to be open at all times as it counts as a public space, like a park, unless the gym leader owns and pays for the building themselves and not the regions Pokemon League. That could be the case here but out of all the gym leaders out there Whitney isn't the first to come to mind that would own her gym's building.

Well, I guess it doesn't really matter now that I'm thinking about it, I'm sure some gyms have closing times and I just don't know about them, I mean it is possible for me to not know something as surprising and sad as that fact is doesn't make it any less true, which is the truly unfortunate part. Anyway all of that is basically to summarize that the gym was open at the moment and I could challenge the place now.

Focusing on my surroundings again instead of thinking of stuff like I usually do when I'm not doing the other thing. Besides all that, I noted that Riolu was being impatience and could practically feel her about to either yell at me or yank on my hair, both of which I would rather not happen in the slightest as both are quite painful for both my scalp and my ears. To be fair I've kind of made it a hobby to think about stuff right before entering gyms, though considering that I think about stuff anywhere and everywhere, it doesn't count as much.

So with that I walked into the gym and looked around, it was a bit bare bones, but then again that might be because it was just an average building. Compared to volcanoes, power-plants, psychic training facilities, and whatever other buildings I've been in that were used instead of a proper normal building to have a gym battle in, hell during the battle to get the Zephyr Badge the battle was outside the bloody gym building itself, so surprisingly the most normal building I've been in for the gym is the most out of place.

Really the place looks like a normal office of some middle to lower end advertisement company, it wouldn't be out of place to see some cubicles. And there was someone at a desk which just completes that image way to well. To be fair Celadon also had a front desk but that gym also had a massive bloody tree in the middle of it along with a massive grass field, so that probably doesn't count as normal. Still maybe this place as a thing like that so I shouldn't judge just yet. So with that I walked up to the man behind the desk and asked.

"Yo, I'm here for a gym battle" Haven't said 'yo' in a while, I think might use it more its certainly more casual than hello, which can have someone lower their guard and it's quicker to say. Things to think about at a later time. The man behind the desk looked up at me, widens his eyes then looked down at the desk in front of him and typed something out on his desktop. I swear I'm never going to get over this if he says he sent a memo and I'll have to wait two to three business days.

"Alright, your in luck, no one called in wanting to schedule a battle today so Whitney is all ready for a battle at anytime. Just head down the hallway and two lefts later you'll be in the battle chamber, Whitney and a referee will be their in five minutes top" Called in to schedule? I honestly have no idea why this is the gym I'm having a problem with. I've battle a couple meters over molten bloody magma after scaling a god damn mountain and I had less issues with that than this.

"Thanks" I got a nod and with that he went back to typing on his keyboard while I walked down the hall. Now to take those two lefts and get this battle started. Arriving in the, 'battle chamber' which is an interesting choice of words. The room wasn't anything was to special to be honest, but considering it is an actual battle arena it does in fact make more sense to see in a gym than a office.

"Oh hey, I heard that I had a special challenger but I wasn't expecting it to be a Champion, boy am I glad my assistant told me to pick up my strongest available team" Oh yeah, I'm still a Champion technically, I was still aware of that but since it never comes up in day to day life I kind of just put that bit of information in the back of my mind. I still have that title for another few months until the next Indigo League takes place and a new winner is declared.

"I'm actually a bit annoyed at your assistant now, I have a newer Pokemon on my Team and I haven't had the needed time to train them up to the rest of the team's level. I hope this isn't to one sided" I wasn't kidding, Absol wasn't ready for any gym higher than maybe badge four, which is why I'm having her battle in a badge three level gym, if this gym leader suddenly pulls out Pokemon at say level six or seven, well it highly depends on how many Pokemon she'll use I guess. Either way it'll be good battle experience though we'll have to see if I should trade out Pokemon half way through the battle.

"Oh don't worry, this'll be about a three on three battle, so even if this new Pokemon of yours loses, I'm sure the other two will balance out the lose" Shes much more nice and not as whiny as I thought she would be, game knowledge seems to have prejudiced me a bit. Well, I can say that this isn't the first time this has happened so might as well just ignore whatever I can remember form the games about this person, which isn't much besides a hatred of miltanks and her whiny attitude, so it isn't much to ignore.

"I guess we'll just have to see then" She gave me a smile which I'm sure was fake, because I don't know anyone who can smile that brightly besides myself when I'm faking my expressions to a super extreme level to unnerve someone to hell and back. I can say from personal experience that going from super smiley and happy to completely expressionless throws off most people and puts them off edge enough that manipulation is easier. For some reason my normal levels of lack of trust just got even lower.

"Cool, then lets get this started. Referee? You can call us in at any time" The man that showed up a while ago stepped into the middle area between me and Whitney while we made our way to our own areas to stand in. After a moment, the ref raised two flags that I honestly have no idea where he got them from and held them up before telling us to get ready, so with that I reached down and pulled off the correct pokeball from my belt while Whitney did the same.

Then the flags dropped and with that my opponent threw her pokeball of choice forwards while I tossed my out as well, watching as Absol appeared in front of me while snatching the rebound of her pokeball out of the air and placed it back into it's correct belt slot. As that was happening I looked on and noted that a delcatty was sent out as my own cat's opponent, her first gym battle is a quite literal cat fight, I'm certain there's some kind of irony in there somewhere.

"Wake-Up Slap Delcatty!" Oh joy, right off the bat with the super effective moves, though this delcatty is quite fast, normally from meta knowledge this Pokemon's stats aren't all that crazy but they have a decent speed stat, but that doesn't mean much when it comes to this speed which means heavily trained and a more than likely specialized training into that aspect. I knew something was off with that smile and those disarming comments, false sense of security when when she herself told me that she was using an advance team, clever. Alright then, no reason to pull anything back, I'll just have to hope I'm not over stressing Absol from chaining to many commands.

"Detect, Leer, then Psycho Cut" She seemed to freeze for a moment, probably trying to figure out what I mean for her to do from just a few moves but after a moment she figured it out and jumped into action. Using Detect, something she learned from Vaporeon, jumped over the tail swing of delcatty's and twisted overhead and glared down at the Pokemon while her horn glowed. After just a second of build up she swung her neck and smashed her horn down on top of the cat Pokemon.

"Damn! Growl" Oh great, I don't need Absol's attack stat lowered any, she's already at a minor disadvantage anyway, and she doesn't have any moves at the moment that can counteract the effect, I should make sure to get her to start working on Swords Dance sooner much rather than later. Well, at least I can stop it before it happens, as the Pokemon was just now beginning to let out an angry hiss, so there might be time for a quick-

"Taunt" I taught her that one myself, so with a bit of unrequired pride I watched as Absol raised an eyebrow and put on a face that acted like the hiss was just sad and beneath her. The reaction was just like I was expecting as the Growl was stopped and instead the cat Pokemon just glared at Absol with a look of rage, not bad.

"Now Night Slash" Another move she picked up from the others, Luxray to be more specific, there's a lot of those actually, but the ones that she's spent the most time on are the Psychic moves mostly because they're the ones that took the most effort to learn. Still, she still knows how to use the move as she dashed forwards and jumped behind the delcatty even as they tried to move out of the way only to be hit from behind sending them backwards, skidding away.

"Delcatty, Play Rough!" The cat dashed forwards after a very short recovery time from the last attack as a pinkish hue of energy surrounded their body as they charged forwards at my Cat. Another super effective move, brilliant, Detect is used to closely avoid a hit, which doesn't work near as well when the attack was an aura to it which can hit the target without needing direct contact.

"Protect, then Swift" Because I'm in the habit of giving credit to the one's on the team that taught her some of these moves, that one came from Vaporeon. The actions that played out in front of me are practically apart of some of my signature strategies. As the delcatty smashed against the Protect and stopped dead in their tracks, and from the sides of the Protect barrier a wave of stars shot out and quickly slammed into the delcatty knocking them backwards.

"Pursuit" Absol shot forwards and quickly charged forwards, this time it was her that was covered in a dark aura instead of a pinkish one and slammed into the Normal type. After a moment once the delcatty had landed on the ground the referee called out that they weren't able to battle. Neat, one down two to go, looking over towards Absol I noted that she was a bit tired, I should make sure to train her stamina up some more later, she hasn't gotten hit yet but if she was too tired to fight then that lack of damage taken won't last for much longer for her.

"Damn, well that's on me, I should have figured that even if it wasn't as strong as the others, any Pokemon trained by you would be pretty strong nonetheless, well then let's see how you manage to hold up against this one" I honestly don't remember any incarnation of her being so manipulative of people. I mean she just did a simple arrogance play, trying to make me over confident in my own Pokemon to let my guard down, she's trying to make me fall into the 'trap' she says she fell into herself.

Oh course there was a chance that I was simply over thinking this all, but I highly doubt it. A fun bonus of knowing how to and being very good at tricking and manipulating people into the stuff I want them to do or say is that I'm decent at seeing when other people are doing it to others and very good at seeing through such a thing when someone's trying to do so to me, after all I'm much more focused on myself then others.

Anyway, thoughts of all that weren't really needed at the moment as I watched as the next Pokemon was sent out in front of me, this time it was something a bit bigger than a medium sized cat Pokemon, and by that I mean it's a massive bull. A Tauros to be even more specific, looking over towards the referee, I waited another moment before the flags dropped and this time I didn't feel like letting her have the first move again.

"Leer, then Iron Tail" I was trying to make use of all the moves she's recently learned to make sure that everything she had learned was getting a proper chance of being used, which is what the Steel type move was for, the Leer on the other hand, well I totally used that again to even out the difference in power. So with that, I watched on as Absol shot forwards and flipped in the middle of the air and swung her glowing metallic tail down at her opponents head, though before she could connect, Whitney called out.

"Protect Tauros! Now Double-Edge!" Ok, I'll admit I blinked in mild shock as I watched as Absol was launched backwards and landed roughly onto the ground. I mean what someone else do when they watch as one of their most used tricks was used against them in such away. To be honest it was a bit surprising that this has never happened before. Still, I ignored the cheeky look on Whitney's face as I called out a second after Absol landed and got back to her feet.

"Swift, Night Slash" I had one more thing I wanted to say but waited and watched as a wave of stars rushed forwards and was about to slam into the bull Pokemon but was stopped as another Protect was used, which was what I wanted as from the wave of stars came Absol as she slammed her side against the barrier, and right before Whitney could try my trick again, I called out.

"Feint!" A move she had before I met her, but one that was as useful as the others as I couldn't help but have small grin as she seemingly slipped through the Protect and smashed into the bull, snapping their concentration on the Protect and leaving them open for an attack. Something I was more than happy to take full advantage of.

"Now Iron Tail!" Absol twisted and as her tail glowed with Steel type power, I watched as she slammed her tail right up into the under side of the taruos' head, smashing into their chin, almost lifting the Pokemon off the ground, and while it didn't work that well, the attack still lifted the bull off their front feet, which means a lack of balance, something I could take even more advantage of. So with that I ignored Whitney's yells to her Pokemon to get their footing back and called out to Absol.

"Zen Headbutt into Psycho Cut!" Her forehead glowed a light pinkish purple color as she jumped up and slammed into the tauros before dropping down and charged forwards and swiped at their legs with the Psychic type energy moving to her horn. Watching as the Pokemon fell, I noted that one more hit would probably be enough, so with that I called out to Absol, cutting through whatever Whitney was trying to say.

"Night Slash" And just like that the close hit to the side of the tauros was all it took to knock the Pokemon unconscious. Afterward, while the Pokemon was being recalled, I noted that maybe, just maybe, I was a little bitter about my own moves being used against me, and the whole trying to manipulate me thing might be annoying me as well, I don't like it even if I can see through it from a mile away. I'm pointing this out to myself because that level of smack down without any chance of retaliation was a bit much.

This wasn't something like an Elite Four battle, I didn't have to plan out complete and decisive victories to reserve Pokemon to have for the next battles. No, this was just a gym match, but that move at the start annoyed me a bit more than it should have and I over killed it. Normally I wouldn't care about all that, but this kind of battling was very energy consuming.

Looking over towards Absol, I frowned and noted that she was panting hard, chaining so many moves and combos together was a bit much for her current stamina levels. Which just shows that Whitney was very good at what she does, she already knew that Absol wasn't yet ready for some of my battling styles, but she's been slowly egging me on since this started, the copying of my style should have been the deal breaker. Thinking about it, I couldn't help but smile a small bit, damn I've let my guard down bad.

"I got to give it to you, while I'm a little bit rusty when it comes to mind games the fact that you managed to do so much with me being half aware of it the entire time, I got to say, it's very impressive" I wasn't bothering to try and play the field myself, this late in the game it wouldn't work near as well as if I was planing to do this from the start. And because I also didn't really care all that much, sure I was pretty annoyed that she managed to trick me in any way, but those emotions were what let her mess with me in those slight ways from the start, so the best course of action was to simply to care in any form of matter.

"Oh? Damn, you noticed from the start? I guess I'm a bit rusty as well, I was wondering why you weren't falling for my tricks as much as you should have been, still you must be pretty observant to see through me at all. Still, you can't really act innocent in all this either, don't think I haven't noticed your own tries at tricking me" Well, I don't think I tried anything at all really, and if I have then I'm just going to say that those manipulation are from pure muscle memory. Which probably isn't a good thing.

"It was the smile, I use it to creep people out, so you using it at all tipped me that you weren't all that happy go lucky as you seem. I'll admit I wasn't paying as much attention as I should have which lead to by before said compliment, but it was still enough to see through everything you've said so far, though I was a bit slow on the whole goal you where going for which is my own fault" I think Riolu was currently freaking out about how casually the two of us were talking about this.

"Really? You use it to unnerve people? Yeah, I could see how that would work, I think I'll try that at some point, I feel like it would be a bit fun to see the result" I honestly have no idea how this started but I have a feeling that this will continue on and the reason why I was here in the first place would just not happen. So with that I decided to steer this surprisingly fun conversation back to the reason why I was here in the first place.

"It depends on how fast you can manage to go expressionless, but yeah, it's fun as hell. Anyway, you still have one more Pokemon left, can we get that done before we continue. I'd rather not let you drag this on much longer and this talk has already given enough of a break for Absol that I no longer see a point in continuing it" She blinked before giving me a sharp look to which I just gave a smile.

So yeah, I might have been lying when I said I wouldn't bother with tricking her, but to be fair she left herself wide open for it. It's not like I was planning on it originally, but she started talking and I figured why not, and it was nice to get back in a small way against her. Because even if it was partially my own fault for not being paranoid enough to notice it, I still don't have any fondness of having someone get one over on me.

"Fine, let's see how you do about this then" And with that she tossed out her last pokeball and from it came the expected Pokemon from my childhood nightmares, a miltank. I just mentally shook my thoughts back into place and looked over towards the ref who was looking confused about what just happened, and after a moment he just raised his flags up again and then swung them downward. But before the flags were even at the half way point on the decline Whitney shouted out.

"Defense Curl and Rollout Miltank!" I held back from showing my look of annoyance and instead watched as the cow rolled up in a ball before glowing slightly then it started. They rolled forwards and was quickly gaining speed and was rushing right at my Cat.

"Hold Leer on them then Detect" Absol glared at the miltank and continued to hold the glare until the last possible moment before jumping to the side as the ball of cow shot pass her in an almost blur of speed. I wasn't expecting the Pokemon being so bloody fast, Absol couldn't contend with that level of speed and power from that Pokemon, the Rollout also gives the cow a good defense against attacks. So time to change things up a bit.

"Swift then Double Team" Absol shot out a ring of stars that smashed into the rolling form of the opponent Pokemon and caused a cloud of smoke to fill the area. I waited a moment for the smoke to begin to clear and when it did, I held back a small smile as I noted that the entire field was covered in copies of my Cat. Looking across the battle field for a moment, I quickly caught onto which was the real Absol before looking away to not give away her location.

"Hit them all Miltank!" And with that a slaughter of copies happened as the miltank ran through many a absol in a couple moments. Tracking the path the cow was taking I waited until the miltank was heading towards the real Absol and was beginning to slow down from the lack of results they were getting, which was what I was planning on taking advantage of.

"Protect, Iron Tail, then Psycho Cut" I called the moves out right before the milank connected with Absol, and so the cow had no time to speed up now that they knew this one was the real one. And so with that a barrier went up and flashed dangerously before the spinning Pokemon stopped. Right before the miltank could start up again the Protect stopped and Abosl smashed her tail into the Pokemon who had their defenses weakened by a lot.

The Miltank was sent backwards and from their Absol rushed forwards and slashed across the front of the miltank's body with the second of the two attacks I called out. And with that the cow dropped down to the ground unconscious. Okay, I'll admit I thought it was going to take more than that, Absol must have dropped the cow's defenses more than I thought with all those Leers.

Still, doesn't change anything, I still won so with that I walked forwards onto the field and looked down towards Absol and bent down to be on her level. Giving her a smile, I noted she was looking quite proud of herself, so with that I gave her a pat on the head before looking up to Whitney as she approached me with a badge in her hand. Well this certainly wasn't the gym I thought it would be but I have to say this was surprisingly fun.

* * *

**To be completely honest, I had no reason to make this gym or it's gym leader as weird as I did. But I was bored and didn't really care much about the battle itself so I just said screw it and messed around with the characters personalty for absolutely zero reason. Though I do have to say this was fun to write about nonetheless, but I can also honestly say that out of all the chapters on this story, this one has no right to be as long as it is. I mean this one is the longest chapter on Damn It Me so far, which for what the chapter was about doesn't make much sense. Still with all that meaningless stuff out of the way, See ya.**


	112. Chapter 112

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

With badge number three obtained I don't have much of anything else to in this city so I'm planning on heading out soon, probably in the next day or so at max, but there's a likelihood that I'll leave sometime today as well. It really just depends on when Absol gets out from her heal up at the Pokemon Center. I started out for the gym pretty early in the day, around noon, but the average healing pace for an exhausted Pokemon, which Absol classifies as, in my experience is about an hour to two hours in duration.

And adding that in to the half an hour walk to go to the gym and then another half an hour to get back, well it's a bit late and while I don't mind walking during the middle of the night, listening to Riolu whine about my 'robotic nature' all the way till day break isn't something I'm looking forwards to. Honestly, if she's so annoyed about it then she should just let me get her a pokeball. I don't mind it all that much but if it bothers her so much then there are options.

Damn, I sound a bit cranky, to be fair I haven't exactly gotten a good night's rest in a long while but that isn't anything new for me. But while days without sleep is pretty freaking annoying and really stressful going weeks at a time with only two to four, and maybe if I'm lucky six, hours of sleep can be just as if not more bad for me on a long term effects side of things.

Which means I need to get a nap in at some point today or the near future, which also means no twenty-four hour walks for me. Now to see if I actually can manage such a monumental task of me getting some shut eye, I have a feeling that it's not going to be easy, well nothing to do but to try and hope. I could use some of the sleep meds that I haven't touched since that one time in Dark City.

I really don't like using them at all but sleep, sadly, is an important thing to have. Well, I'll just have to see how this night turns out for me before I decide anything, because I would much rather prefer to not have to take any medicine if I can help it. Plus it's not like I'm tripping over myself in my own exhaustion. just a bit more agitated than normal, but my emotional control hasn't suffered any yet so I'll probably be fine as long as I get a good bit of sleep at some point in the next week.

Now comes the question as to if I should just power through it until my body decides that enough is enough and drops me into a light coma. Is that a healthy way to combat my problems? Oh hell no, but it works and that's good enough for me. Now that my habit of not having any sense of a normal sleep schedule is out of mind, I should probably think of something to do for the time being. I don't really have anything I need to do at the moment, weird. Well I'll think of something.

* * *

I started down at the fourth mountain landscape I've drawn in the last three days and sighed. It was about three in the morning, two days after I had left Goldenrod and I was bored. I hate boredom with a passion it is easily the worst emotion out there and I was feeling a lot of it. The days are fine, fun even, I love talking and messing around with my team and all but dear lord the nights are wearing down on me.

Thinking about it, I looked down to my left at the dozens of papers with different sketches on them. I was really rusty when I started but after the first night I had gotten back into the swing of things. And two nights later I have also practically learned how to draw with my left hand, I never really got a chance to use my ambidextrousness to draw as my left hand had been damaged before I took an interest in art.

So at least I was learning to do something new, and I got to enjoy the fact that my left hand doesn't have nerve damage. I don't really get a chance to enjoy that fact nowadays, at least not as much as I use to when I first got here, but since then I've gotten use to not having any chronic pain in my hand so that appeal is kind of gone at this point.

But this still doesn't change the fact that I have already drawn my heart out, in the last couple nights I have burned through two dozen pages and have made more art than I've made in the last year and a half before I got sent here. Honestly at this point I'm really spiteful to how some moves were made to work in this world. Here's a really sad fact about moves like Hypnosis and Yawn.

For one half the moves that can put someone to sleep don't work on me, and the other half only last a couple bloody minutes. I'm a bloody Pokemon, and as such those moves work just like they would do for any other Pokemon. I've spent hours researching this stuff, at the maximum amount of time a move can keep a Pokemon asleep without repeated use is only up to twenty minutes. It's a sad fact about life but it's a fact nonetheless.

I held back a sigh as I looked up at the night sky for a moment before standing up. If I've gotten bored of just sitting around and drawing then I'll just stop drawing and move onto something else to do. Besides it would be an annoyance to burn myself out from drawing in under a week, so a break can only be a good thing. So with that I stretched my body a little though I didn't need to and looked around the small clearing I found on my way towards the next city before stopping for the night.

I crossed my arms and looked around for a moment, not really knowing exactly what I was should start doing. A walk wouldn't go amiss as it would be nice to just spend some time alone and try to not think for a while, that's my main problem, boredom comes from trying to think but not having anything to think about, which is a really big problem for me because I am always thinking of one thing or another.

_"Boss?"_ I blinked as my thinking about over thinking, which just proves my point, was interrupted. Looking over my shoulder, I noted that Lycanroc was walking up to me with a droopy look in his eyes. I highly doubt I woke him up, I've long since learned of ways to be silent, and because of the fact that most of my team has very good hearing, well, I've only gotten better as time as gone on, which means he woke up on his own.

"Hey Lycanroc, I hope I didn't wake you" I already knew I didn't but formalities are a good thing to make sure he knows about. I've made sure to do so with the younger members of the team, which basically means Luxray and Lycanroc, both are only about a year and a half old so it's good to have me, as basically either their parent or parent figure, to balance out how much of a good and bad influence I am on them. Which isn't something I've thought about in a while but I am practically the parent of this team though I'm only the father of one of them. Thoughts for later.

_"Nah, I kind of need to go to the bathroom but I saw that you were gone and there was a pile of drawing were I last saw you so I figured you went for a walk"_ I nodded to him while noting that he didn't particularly seem tense, so he's probably already done with his business. Damn I must be bored if I'm spending thinking power by analyzing something like that.

"Yeah, I just needed to take a break, it's been a bit boring just sitting around and if I keep going at the rate I've been going at, I'm either going to run out of paper or pencils. So I've decided that a walk would be nice to clear my head. If you want you can join me, or you can go back to sleep if you want" He seemed to think about for a moment before moving closer, I just smiled before turning a bit and began to walk on through the small forest I was in.

We weren't talking much, besides a few side comments nothing really was happening but just a nice stroll through the woods. The fact I had company was a small nice bonus, and as I entered a different clearing, one with a lot more moonlight. I blinked to myself before looking up into the air, I hadn't noticed before but tonight was a full moon, isn't that fun. Glancing over my shoulder, I noted that Lycanroc was staring up at the moon with a look of fascination.

I can understand it, he was evolved from that big old sphere in the sky, quite literally the biggest evolution stone out there, in fact I've also gained an interesting outlook on the moon since I've entered this world. Nothing crazy, just a small bonus from being a Pokemon, it probably has something to do with the fact that zoroarks, at least in my old world, were designed after werewolves, same as dusk formed lycanrocs, which is what my Wolf happens to be.

_"BOOOOO!"_ I blinked, noted that Lycanroc had the same reaction I had, and then turned to see who thought they would be able to scare me. And with that I blinked once more as I watched as a familiar looking pink cat like Pokemon floating behind the two of us. Well, I have no idea why Mew was currently in Johto, or here specifically, and even more specifically next to me. After a moment, I held back a sigh from the almost instant thought of an incoming headache before saying.

"Oh, hey Mew, I wasn't expecting to see you here or anywhere to be honest, aren't you suppose to be in Kanto, and also a myth, I don't think myths are suppose to be seen all that often" They just pouted before flipping in the air with their arms crossed, like they were annoyed I wasn't scared of them, but I've spent way to long with Mismagius for me to be scared of jump scares at this point, not to mention that I was already practically immune to that kind of fear even before I met her.

_"Ehh, I was bored. Besides I'm not a myth! I just wanted to play hide and seek from everyone! It might have lasted a bit longer than I thought it would, a__nd I...kind of forgot to stop after a while, but still __what's a few centuries if it was fun?"_ That actually makes a sad amount of sense about why such a social Legendary Pokemon hasn't been seen in countless decades. Also it would appear that I'm not the only one that's a bit bored.

"Neat, well nice to see you again, but everyone besides Lycanroc and me is kind of asleep at the moment so nothing to interesting is happening" They seemed to pout even more at that but it was three in the morning, they really should have expected this to some degree, still after a moment Mew blinked before deciding something and with that floated over towards Lycanroc and poked him on the nose then said.

_"Tag!"_ I would have blinked again but I've already done that a lot in the last couple minutes so I stopped myself. Focusing back onto what was happening around me, I noted that my Wolf was looking at me with a confused look, like I was suppose to know what to do with this. After a moment, I just shrugged before deciding to pass on this to him.

"Do what you want but try to keep the volume down a bit I'd rather not have everyone up to early if you want to go play with the Legendary, but of course it's your own choice" He seemed to like my choice of words as I watched as his fur glowed, showing that he was using Rock Polish before dashing off. As I watched as he disappeared into the night, I wondered who was faster, as I had no idea who would be quicker out of the two of them.

Naturally, I would want to say Lycanroc but he isn't all that fast normally, which would leave it to Mew to being the faster of the two but with Rock Polish times up to the max boost he can get, I'd be surprised if Mew was still faster. Well, I guess I'll have to see, so with that I turned and began to make my way towards were the two Pokemon had sped off, only to sigh as I realized that they were on a collision course for the clearing were everyone was sleeping. I think that might lead to a small problem.

And just as I was thinking about it, I heard a distance yelp followed by a large amount of panicked sounds. I let out a breath of mild acceptance before deciding that I should have been expecting this so I shouldn't have expected anything else to happen. Still, I should probably get over there before someone decides that whatever woke them up is attacking the team and blows up everything in a twenty foot radius, after all I left my bag over there and it would be really annoying to replace.

* * *

**Mew is here now, why? Because reasons. I do actually have a reason but everything needs a set up and that's what the latter part of this chapter is for though the first part and the boredom thing is something I decided to transfer over to Kyu from my own life, like my sleep schedule, because if I have to suffer then every version of me has to suffer, because I'm horribly spiteful. As to why, I've been more bored than usual is because every bloody thing is closed because everyone thinks the world is ending at the moment. As such I've been cooped up in my home for the last week and I'm quickly running out of things that can hold my attention. I'm just adding that in there because I kind of just want to complain so with that done I don't have anything else to do so, See ya.**


	113. Chapter 113

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

It was a few hours later and everyone, after a bit of explain, seemed to be getting along well with Mew, though some freaked out to all hell. I think Riolu remembered my words that the she could fight the next Legendary and had a small panic that I was spiteful enough to go get a bloody Legendary just to mess with her, which means both that her reaction was bloody hilarious and she really does not have a high opinion of me. Which probably should be insulting for me, but I mean, it's accurate.

Currently, it was just before sunrise and I was wondering how much it'll take for Mew to get tired out, Legendary be damned, I was tired just from watching the bloody cat. Endless energy seems absolutely horrifying when it bleeds over into one's personality. I think that might be what Mismagius has on a lower level, because the two of them act like best friends, and the prospect of what that would mean, well the concept allow is pretty terrifying.

At least that's what I'm guessing as everyone seemed to shudder a bit every time those two broke out into a giggle fit, probably worrying over what it would mean for the rest of them. It was amusing and I let them all have their fun for this long but I am curious about why Mew was here in the first place, because I have a feeling that's there's more to this story than them just being bored.

So with that, I walked over to the two floating, still giggling, Pokemon and tapped the pink one of the two on the shoulder. The Pokemon in question, a Legendary, said to be the originator of all non Legendary Pokemon, squeaked before flipping around to face me, upside down at that. Looking at the Pokemon, I gave a side glance at Mismagius, as she was the one that seems to have a habit of being upside down at random points of time, and I have a feeling this was a result of her talking to the Pokemon floating in front of me.

But she just smiled in that innocent way that was way to much to be even remotely believable, I'm actually pretty sure that's the face I use when I'm trying to mess with people. Well, it makes sense I guess, a highly manipulative person's traits are some how going to rub off on those closest to them, especially when that person is practically the dad of the group. Whatever, this isn't exactly knew information and I have another thing to do, so with that I turned back to the floating pink cat and asked.

"So, besides boredom, why are you in Johto, and more specifically, why did you find me out of everyone. Sure I saved you that one time but I'm not sure why your here now" Mew seemed to think on it for a second before shrugging and flipped in the air so they were right side up.

_"I kind of don't know anyone else to go play with. Besides you're fun! So win win!" _That's kind of a little sad, that this Pokemon, one of the most damn social beings I've ever met, doesn't know anyone, that must be lonely. I'm hardly a social person at all, but I still couldn't image such an existence like that, it would be horrible. Well that least their the kind of Pokemon to be cheerful enough that such a thing wouldn't effect them, well not as much as such a thing should have.

"Well, you're welcome here then I guess. Though, random question, what happened with you and Mewtwo, because I remember that a while ago you two had a talk, and I'm kind of curious about what the after effects were" It was a side thought of mine for over a bloody year now, because I still have no idea about what even my own god damn talk with Mewtwo resulted in.

_"Oh that, he tried to destroy the world I guess, but like every Legendary tried that at some point, so I don't think it means much"_ Mew really should have phrased that not as bluntly, mostly because everyone was now looking over at them in shock about it. Though I wasn't all that surprised that Mewtwo still tried it, no instead I looked over towards Zekrom and raised an eyebrow at them. Zekrom seemed to not want to answer my unasked question, but I just tilted my chin downward, making my my look more imploring, forcing my Legendary to finally say.

_"I might have once, but to be fair, I was still merged with Reshiram at the time, I think it was even before I met the two kings"_ Oh, neat, I think I would care more about that if it wasn't for the fact that I couldn't careless about it. I mean why would I care about something that trivial from probably something that happened centuries ago before Zekrom was even their own being.

"Oh ok, what about you Mew, have you ever tried to destroy the world?" The cat seemed to think about it, probably trying to remember if they ever tried to do so themself, but after a moment it seemed that nothing seemed to spring to mind so they just shrugged before saying.

_"I know a mew that lives up in Kalos that tried but besides that I don't think I ever tried myself, I mean if the world was destroyed then I'd have no one to play with!"_ I kind of forgot that theirs more than one Legendary of each kind. Though of course that's only for some of them, I don't even want to think about what the world would be like if there was more than say one palkia.

"Well you aren't incorrect" Mew just giggled at that while I wondered what I should do now, I mean, I would rather get some travel in, the trip to Ecrukteak was only going to take at most a week and if I can keep up my normal pace then I'm sure it can be half a week. But all that is not accounting for whatever the hell Mew's going to do, which I have a feeling is gong to effect my planned schedule.

"So are you going to stick around like another Legendary Pokemon I know, or are you going to go off and explore to see if you can find anything else to entertain yourself with?" I ignored Zekrom's mutter about whatever they were saying to defend theirself. As I was more focused on Mew, who was humming to themself, dear lord the pronouns are going to be a pain if Zekrom and Mew are around each other, I should do something about that.

_"I have no idea! I don't really have anything else to do so if you don't mind I think you'd be fun to play with" _As they, she? he? I should come up with a definitive answer for that, because they're going to be sticking around. The bloody problem here is that they don't have a gender and if it wasn't for the fact that I'm going to end up confusing myself with all the them, their, and theys that would be thrown around then I wouldn't bother. Pronouns don't really mean anything to me to be honest, it just makes classification a bit easier and that's about it.

Well things to think about at a time that isn't this, so with that I began to start packing up while letting Mew know we would be walking for a bit today, before making sure everyone was rounded up to help me not have to worry about anything.

* * *

Five days later and I was closer to Ecuteak than I thought I would be, mostly because I am or am not have gotten lost once, but that's just par for the course with em so I'm just pretending it never happened to begin with. Though besides that, Mew, who I've started to call she mostly just because she seemed to get along the best with Mismagius who was female.

Not the best reason but I needed something and I truly couldn't care enough to find a better fit for it, and because Mew straight up told me she didn't care one way or another, in fact I think she found the whole thing funny to be honest, and I have this feeling that the main reason why this was bugging me so much is because it's annoying to write out for someone else, more than likely the author version of me.

I wonder out of the two of us which one is the biggest prick, I mean I'm certainly no saint but he's the one that controls everything that comes in my way and he knows how I would deal with such things. Eh, it doesn't really matter, I don't care all that much if at all to be honest about something as small as pronoun usage. In fact I can even understand it, I mean I use to be him, I know what writing a world is like.

Anyway, moving past all that unimportant background thoughts and stuff, a great thing that happened recently is that I finally got some good sleep in and wasn't feeling as if I was about to fall over from drowsiness. Which I have to say really help's my ability to think clearly, of course it wasn't all that clear because my head is almost always filled with enough stray thoughts that I doubt I ever think all that clearly.

So with that known I was about two to three maybe four hours out from Ecuteak at the moment and I have no idea as to what I should do with Mew, I mean, she's a Legendary and I don't think I really want to deal with what some idiot might do with someone recognizes her. I mean sure everyone that knows what I look like knows I have a Legendary with me, but two? I don't really want to deal with that.

It probably wouldn't be that bad and this is probably just my paranoia coming out to mess with me but there's a reason why I didn't want to be seen with her the last time she appeared with me. Though that reason is kind of null and void now thanks to Zekrom, damn it, I'm just over thinking this I know it, so I should stop being idiotic and just deal with it. Besides it's not like she's my Pokemon so...wait, she's not my Pokemon, she's wild which means a pokeball will capture her.

I mean it she would fight it and get out pretty easily but in that time of her being in a pokeball, someone could grab it and run, and I really don't want to deal with another man hunt involving a Legendary Pokemon, the last one was more than enough for me to never want to have it happen again. I'm overthinking this again, I wonder what I should do though, because that is a thing that could happen, even though no one really knows what a mew would look like.

But I mean come on, it's me, lets be honest, if it could happen it will happen. That's just my life, so I'm not really sure what I should do in this situation, well, it's not like this is my choice only, I should ask Mew about it as well as I mean this concerns her as well. Well, no time like the present, because well, I can't really be in any other time besides the present. So with that I changed course, so instead of walking straight forwards, I was walking over towards Mew and my Ghost while still walking forwards.

"Hey Mew I have a question" I had called it out before I had gotten to the floating Legendary, to get her attention, Mismagius seemed to understand I wanted to talk to her alone, because this conversation was a pretty important thing to discuss, and with that gave a salute to her Captain before floating over towards where Vaporeon, Servine, and Riolu were, sitting on Luxray's back.

_"Yeah? What do ya want to know?" _She seemed curious so I just decided to be a bit blunt about what I was thinking about. I mean there wasn't a reason to beat around the bush, and I have a strong feeling that she isn't one to be able to understand subtlety.

"I was wondering what would happen if someone recognized you. I mean a pokeball wouldn't hold you but I'd rather not have people know that you'd be able to be captured in the first place if someone tried. I'd rather not have a repeat of how we met with me defending you from being taken by some idiots" She blinked, like this was the first time she had thought about such a thing before deciding that she had a brilliant idea from the look on her face before saying.

_"I have an idea!"_ Before I could say anything she swooped down to my belt and tapped on one of the pokeballs on my belt, one that didn't have one of my Team assigned to it, and the second after it was primed she tapped it again and was sent into the ball. I just blinked before sighing as I dropped my head back and decided that maybe I should have talked about this a bit more before she could have gotten that idea.

Because now I can say I've caught two Legendary Pokemon, but of which I didn't even want to do in the first place, and as I listened to the pokeball click, sounding that the capture was successful, I knew that this will lead to some kind of headache, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but one day, I can tell this will come back to annoy the hell out of me.


	114. Chapter 114

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

Walking into Ecruteak was an interesting experience, people looked at me like they normally did, with recognition and all that, but besides that they all seemed curious about the floating pink cat that was next to me. I usually try and ignore all that if I can help it, all the unwanted attention is annoying as hell when I'm actively paying attention to it all, but right now it helped to be very aware about my surroundings as I noted that a number of people were currently snapping pictures off of their phones.

Damn people and social media, I really don't understand people's need to be apart of other peoples lives. I just don't see the point in it but whatever, it's not like I can really do anything about it, it is way past the point of me being able to stop such a thing. I don't really mind it all that much anymore, besides my inability to understand it to any degree, but this is certainly reminding me that I really wish my life was more private.

It's not like I can really get anymore famous though so I don't really think it matters, but the extra staring isn't all that wanted to any degree. Whatever, just have to find the level of uncaring that I have somewhere to block it all out, there it is. I'm not really blocking it out, I still notice it all but I'm good enough at controlling my emotions that lowering my care about such things isn't all that difficult, it's just that it isn't really healthy either.

Still, I did it and that's all there was to it, so with that I made my way forwards, looking around at a could street signs and was currently looking to find out where the nearest Pokemon Center is, from there I'm not all that sure about what I should do. There's still a good bit of daylight up at the moment, if I really wanted to then I'm sure that I could probably have my next gym battle today if I wanted to.

But daylight was quickly fading as well and I, even though I did recently get some sleep, was still tired and would rather try and get more sleep if I can. But I do have some time to go sight seeing, which would be kind of fun, this place is a big part of lore in Johto, three Legendaries were born here after all, and for a long time this was Ho-Oh's resting ground as well.

My main reason for thinking about it all was because instead of finding a Pokemon Center, I was currently looking up at a burned to a crisp tower that looked like it was built a very long time ago. Mostly because some of the not burned wood had large patches of decay and rot on it. I doubt this tower would still be standing anyway, even if it didn't burn down, the place would have collapsed on itself anyway.

Then again, the shell doesn't really matter all that much as the support was much more important for buildings. Well whatever, thoughts for later, I didn't really have anything else to do at the moment, so I walked forwards and entered the burned down building, looking around at the sight. Mew and Mismagius had disappeared at some point, well in the last twenty seconds I do know that, but I wasn't all that worried, they were probably off looking around the burned place.

It was interesting I guess, but that was mostly because I know about what this place is, otherwise it was mostly just a very unsafe building that I really shouldn't be in. In fact I think the floor might break under me if I jumped hard enough on it. Walking forwards even further, I held back a small yawn and looked around the room again, this time mostly blocking out all the thoughts that the building would come down, well come even down more, on top of me.

Glancing around the area one last time, I was planning on turning around and leaving, but I kind and am missing my two floating mischief makers. Looking around at the higher levels I noted that I couldn't see either of them. Well this is going to be my day isn't it, I can just tell. It might help because I was currently listening to someone scream out in what I really hope if joy and not pain, because it would be annoying if my Ghost maimed someone.

Walking out of the building at a slower pace than I'm sure was proper for the given situation, I turned around the corner and noted that thankfully the screaming wasn't from pain and was in fact from a girl was trying to jump up and grab Mew's tail which she was dangling over the child's head. I think it's a bit backwards that the cat Pokemon is the one that is dangling something in front of a human.

"I see you met Mew here. I hope you've also happened to see a ghost as well" She blinked before looking up at me before shaking her head and decided I wasn't interesting enough and went back to playing with Mew who seemed to enjoy the small child's amusement. I didn't hold the same level of amusement as either of the two did as I was under the understanding that Mew would be with Mismagius.

I trust her enough to be on her own and not get into to much trouble but I'm also paranoid enough to expect this to not end well nonetheless. Looking around the area, because that's all I can do to be honest unless I want to have Lycanroc track her down through scent, but that isn't necessary just yet. So I just walked forwards and looked around the area even harder because Mew seems busy.

"I don't suppose you could be useful and help me look for our rouge Ghost" Riolu huffed before pressing her elbows into the top of me head which was a little painful but I didn't get a no so I took it as she was already looking around as well. Good to know that she's not just there for show, for once. Maybe I'm a bit spiteful from the fact that she feels the need to cause me pain to communicate but I feel like that's justifiable.

Mismagius knows that she shouldn't go to far without me knowing where she's heading at the very least so she shouldn't be to far away. At least she shouldn't be but if she is then that's a whole other problem to deal with. And that's when I listened to an explosion, I could feel the want to close my eyes but I kept them open and just started to make my way towards where I'm sure my Ghost was, while calling out over at Mew.

"Say bye Mew, we need to see if Mismagius is in trouble or the trouble" I could feel her pout but she waved at the child and then floated off towards me. And with that I started speed walking forwards while reaching up and pulled off the first pokeball I came across, feeling the item in my hand, I noted that it was Vaporeon's and primed it in my right hand, ready to send her out just encase.

"Go away you demon!" And with that another explosion rang out, running forwards the next couple feet, I looked around and took note of the situation. Mismagius was looking very confused as she floated around a man with an ampharos and was trying to scare away my Ghost. Talking a couple steps forwards I called out.

"Oi, I don't suppose you have a reason for attacking, well trying to at least, my Pokemon?" The man looked at me before taking a step back, from the look on his face it seemed he knew about me, and from the look on his face I know that it wasn't one of my good reputations as he looked like he was about to piss himself. Tilting my head at him while Mismagius floated back over while waving at me. I just gave her another look to which she pouted at.

_"You're not the only one that can get lost Captain"_ I gave her a look at that that told her about how I felt about that comment before laughing a bit before giving her a pat on the head, more glad that I found her than annoyed at her comment. She laughed as well fro under my hand before floating up and gave me a return pat on the nose before floating up to try and do the same to Riolu who squirmed on my shoulders trying to shoo her away. One might even think she was the one with the touch aversion.

Afterwards, I took a step forwards at the man and watched with some mild amusement as he looked like he was about to fall over. It is fun when people are scared of me, it'd be annoying if everyone thought about me like that, though it's also annoying from the opposite side of the spectrum as well, so maybe I just don't like people in large doses, that could be it, it sounds about right.

"Sorry, sorry, really sorry. I didn't know it was yours, please don't hurt me!" I just looked at the man, then at the ampharos to his right who was looking at him like he was being a big baby, which he was to be fair, before sighing, with a big bit of annoyance about how this stuff happens to me. Well whatever, one simple conversation will more than likely have this wrapped up and I can leave.

Well I could leave right now and not have to deal with this and actually now that I'm thinking about it that sounds like something I should totally do. So with that I spun on my heel and walked away while noting that Mew was looking at the man in confusion like she didn't understand why he was terrified of me. I wonder how that explanation is going to go. Well, I feel no remorse or guilt in having one of the others do it.

"Come on you two, I've had enough sight seeing for today and I have a feeling that the theme of today is being lost and I'd rather get to a Pokemon Center before it turns to nightfall" I didn't see their reactions to my words but I did note that to shadows were see-able on the ground behind me so I'll take that as a success at any rate. Though I was a little curious about something though, so I asked.

"Mismagius, do you have any idea why that man was calling you a demon?" I could feel her cheekiness without even having to see her as she giggled before floating forwards into my view. Though from the look on my face she back peddled quick enough, because she knows how I feel about her going around and messing with unsuspecting beings, meaning both humans and Pokemon.

_"I didn't do anything bad Captain! I just kind got outside and saw him training and I was curious and decided to watch, then that ampharos noticed and suddenly he's yelling and being really funny. The I kind of went over and I think he panicked and thought I was trying to battle him. It was funny!" _It did sound a bit funny but I was a bit more caught up with something else.

"Were you hiding or just floating up in the air?" If she was concealing her presence I would be very and I mean very shocked that some random Pokemon spotted her. That's like a world class thief getting caught by a mall cop. Thankfully she shook her head with a look on her face that she was thinking something similar to what I was.

"Ok then, good I was beginning to get worried you were losing your edge" She just stuck her tongue out at me and I just chuckled at the sight while Mew floated around the three of us while looking around at the building again, she seems to really like looking at the architecture of these places. I wonder when's the last time she's been to a city actually.

It had been centuries for Zekrom but they were in their stone taking that really long nap. Mew's been awake during that time, still, I'm glad she's having fun with traveling around with me. I don't really mind it and to be honest she's growing on me, I've made the parent comparison a lot but she's like an overactive daughter, who happens to be a few thousand years old, isn't that a bit backwards.

Still, it's not like I can say anything in that regard with my team, I mean Luxray is the second youngest and he's the big brother of the group while Mismagius is the oldest, not counting the Legendaries, and she acts similar to Mew in terms of childishness. So age doesn't really matter all that much for us all it would seem, which makes sense considering that I'm in the body of a teenager while I'm years more mentally older.

I've had this mental line of thought before, I'm sure of it, I was probably sleep deprived, that describes a large period of my life actually. I wonder how many sleep deprived thoughts I've had that I've completely forgot about on account of the obvious reason. Has to be a good number because half my waking life if not more is sleep deprived as all hell.

You know all this is making me aware that I need to sleep more, not like I can do anything to accomplish that goal do it is a nice idea. So with that I walked into the Pokemon Center I had just come up on with plans of sleep in my mind that I have a feeling I'm going to be disappointed in, because I think optimism is overrated and expecting the worse is basically just predicting my life.

* * *

**This chapter was a simple one, just some sightseeing and a slight misadventure with his two floating Pokemon getting lost a small bit. Other than that I don't really have anything extra to add onto that so, See ya.**


	115. Chapter 115

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

I blinked my eyes open as my mind was quickly booting itself up as I looked around the dark room I found myself in. Looking around the dark space I ignored the fact that I shouldn't be able to see and instead noted that I was in a bed in the Pokemon Center, neat, I feel asleep at some point, that's nice. Looking around the room again, I noted that somethings were a bit out of place.

For one thing Mew was currently sleeping upside down and was just snoozing away like a weird vampire cat, she was even hanging down from the ceiling by her tail, it's a bit strange and a bit adorable and I do not know which one to focus on at the moment. Both seemed to just play off the other which doesn't make sense and it is really confusing to be honest.

Still, with that I got out of the bed and blinked away the sleep in my eyes as I stood up. Making a pair of glasses in my hand, I slipped them on my face as I changed the clothes I was wearing into my normal wear. Shrugging my shoulders, I looked over towards the clock on the desk and noted that it was a bit before sunrise, considering when I went to sleep, I should let everyone sleep a bit longer, either in their pokeball or out here.

As I looked over at Absol and Vaporeon who I let stay out for the night, I don't really like not being able to have them all out with me but this room simply isn't big enough for it. So I comprise and let those that can be here be here on a shift like bases, doesn't mean that I particularly like it though. Still, I adjusted my unneeded glasses and walked over towards the door and pushed it open as I noted a shadow move with me before merging into my own.

Mismagius is awake then, I probably didn't wake her up so no need to feel bad. Her sleep schedule might even be comparable to my own, she seems to take naps a good bit of the time during the day when we travel when she's in my shadow at the very least, and as such doesn't need as much sleep during the night so she wake up a bit earlier. I think she start doing that so I didn't have to spend the entire night alone, only the first three quarters, it's a nice thought though I do wish she didn't see the need to do so just for my sake.

Still, I didn't bother saying anything as I walked down the hallway into the main lobby of the Pokemon Center, looking around as I noted a number of trainers were also here for some reason, looking around for a moment, I noted a very hassled looking Joy telling off some middle aged man that looked like he had been in a desert recently with all the dust and grime on him. That's when someone seemed to notice me.

"There he is!" You see I figured out why another strange looking man with a lab-coat was talking about me in a very smart and deductive way. You see he pointed at me and then started running head first in my direction. That was all I needed to figure out that I probably shouldn't be here at the moment. Especially when I watched as practically everyone else in the room turned on a bloody dime and started their own marathon dash at me.

I thought about all the actions I could take for a moment before looking down at my shadow and then pointed over toward the Nurse Joy that was looking at them all with a look that was either terror or pity, it would seem she knows about me then. I didn't have time to think on it though as I was suddenly adsorbed into my own shadow before being spat out in front of said nurse while watching as that guy in the coat smashed his face right into the wall I had just been standing in front of.

"So why are they trying to...whatever this is" The nurse sighed before looking at me like this was somehow my fault to which I just gave her a look that spoke that I was almost tackled a moment ago, and monotone be damned I was annoyed that such a thing had happened in the first place. She just sighed before finally giving me a bloody reason.

"Well, I don't know myself, but apparently you, mister, have shown up in town with a very rare, speculated, Legendary Pokemon. A bunch of explores and scientist from all over seemed to appear over night" I blinked at that before looking over at the group who just seemed to be understanding that I wasn't by them anymore for a second before deciding that this was both expected and not expected.

I totally figured this would happen at some point, but for the love of god, Mew's only been in society for like half a day at most. Is it because she was seen with me? But I have a bunch of Pokemon that is out of this region, why would something like she is anything special enough that everyone knows she just isn't some new capture this fast. Damn it, I knew I was getting a lot of looks yesterday but still, how many photos must have been taken of her by random people on the street and upload for people like this to get word of it and get here in a few hours.

"That doesn't even make sense, no one reacted this bloody fanatic about Zekrom when I caught him" Joy was giving me a look, like what I just said was stupid, thinking about it, it might have been, after all I have no idea what people were talking about. I know for a fact that there's chatrooms out there dedicated to me, but I've made sure to avoid them, so I have no idea how crazy some people are about this.

"That happened in Unova correct? Well I still here people talk about it in here every now and again, really I think the reason why you haven't been hounded is no one can figure out where you are before you enter a town and by the time they get there you've left. This time it would seem no one wanted to miss out on your latest spectacle" I gather from her tone she doesn't approve and to be honest, neither do I, because I mean come on, that's creepy as all hell.

"Well, that's worrying, I'll be off now, I suddenly fill the need to not be here at the moment" She nodded as we both watched as a wave of people had begun to run at me again as I was suddenly falling into my shadow once more, this time being spat out in my room. Blinking to myself as my eyes quickly began to adjust to the darkness, I, before it could adjust to the point it would blind me, I walked over to the door and flipped the light switch next to it.

Watching as everyone seemingly groaned at the sudden light in the room, I noted that Absol seemed to blink in confusion for a moment wondering why she was already wake. It's a bit weird that she knows the future and all that, sort of at least. Well it doesn't really matter as it doesn't really let me know anything important just Absol is aware that something dangerous is about to happen, and that's just my life.

"Come on everyone, time to get up, the room is about to be swarmed by fans" At that word Vaporeon jumped up and was walking up to me, while Riolu, who was groaning in annoyance at me seemed to shoot up in panic. It says something about some of my interactions with my fans that this is the reaction I get from those words from the longer term members of the team.

And judging from the look on Absol's face, I think she's feeling the amount of on coming disaster right about now. While Mew just blinked, clearly not understanding what was wrong with this, which isn't that innocence of fame just adorable, considering this is kind of also her fault to a minor degree. So I just shook my thoughts out as I walked over towards my bag and pulled it on over my shoulder and waited as I watched as every seemed to wake up a bit more before saying.

"Alright, I'll send you all out in a minute, but for right now I need to not be here when the people outside find out what room I'm in" I got a few looks of understanding and one really confused on from Mew as I returned them all with one hand while the other reached over and picked up Riolu by the scruff of her neck. She looked annoyed with her arms crossed as she knew what was about to happen as my shadow opened back up and with that and the faint yell of Riolu, we fell in.

Almost stumbling out of the shadow that had opened up in the wall that was now behind me, I put down the small Pokemon in my grasp that was hitting at my hand. She dropped down and frowned, I really don't get why she still has such a difficult time with this form of travel considering how often she's experienced it at this point. Still, with that, I let her take a moment to recollect herself while I looked down at my chest were my pokeballs were located.

It's clear that I'm going to have to leave town today, so that means that I'll have to get my gym battle done today as well, now all I have to do is both find said gym and figure out who to use. It's a Ghost type gym, so Mismagius would be the obvious choice, so she's out, because being fair is something I'm still doing, I don't really like it to be honest. Maybe Servine can do it then, he still hasn't had a gym battle yet, just contests, this would be a good test of skill.

Typing-wise, no one has the clear advantage which is another good thing I guess, though I don't like not playing it smart, I think it's cause he hasn't had a proper head on battle yet, besides the odd trainer I find that doesn't know me or is just dumb enough to not care, Of course Absol was in the same boat, so honestly I don't know why I'm thinking about this so much.

It's probably because of the fact that I'm kind of on the run at the moment and as such my mind is a bit paranoid, ok, I'm always paranoid, so a bit more paranoid than normal then. Not exactly uncommon but still not exactly a good thing, so the only thing to do is to go find the gym in this city, get the battle over with, and then get the hell out of here as quickly as, well I can't say humanly, possible.

So with that, I reached down and picked up Riolu and plopped her on my shoulders, as because if she wasn't fine by now then she must be sick with something as I had given her more than enough time. With that, I walked out of the alley I only just realized I had been sent into, looking around for a moment, I thought about the fact that I'm very well known for having a riolu on my shoulders, and then decided that I didn't really care as it was either that or just whine about it as I can't really change that fact.

So instead of complaining for what would probably be the fifth time, probably, I never bothered to count but it seems about right, anyway instead of doing that I just walked out while looking around to see if I can find any sign or something to point me in the direction of the gym in question.

* * *

**I'll be honest, I have no idea what happened in this chapter, I stopped and started on it like six times and changed the plot of it twice before I finished and really I'm just glad it's over, now I have a simple battle chapter to do then I can worry about all the rest later. Surprisingly, when Kyu is in a town it's the hardest to write about when it doesn't involve a gym battle, contest, or something to do with the police. And that's probably because that's really all he does in towns and cities is those three activities so it makes sense to a degree. Anyway, See ya.**


	116. Chapter 116

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

I had finally found the gym after a sad amount of searching for it, the thing was right nearby the burned down tower, I have honestly no idea how I managed to not notice it the first time I has here, but now that I was, I had told the first person I saw, a woman that was behind a desk, and she said that she'd go get Morty for me. Apparently he teaches classes here about Ghost types.

On a side note, I had sent Mew out and she was now floating around me at the moment looking at everything with some interest. On another related note to said side note, never bring her anywhere with sensitive items or devices, I have a feeling a building would blow up some how. Anyway, she was out and about at the moment because I figured why not let her see what Gym battles were like.

I did the same with Zekrom as well, though to be fair, I showed them a recording not brought them with me, but to be fair to me, they're seven feet tall and I have a feeling would be quite the distraction to my opponent during a battle with them standing next to me. Then again, I have a strong feeling that Mew isn't going to stay put and not draw attention either, but at least I have Mismagius to keep her in check, though that doesn't really seem likely now that I'm thinking about it.

I wonder if I should be worried about that. As I contemplated that question to myself, I noted that the woman was back and she waved me to follow her to the back, so that's what I did, though I noted, with some amusement, that she was looking at Mew with clear confusion. It's a bit more funny when I know I'm not going to be swarmed by fans and/or scientists by having her next to me. Still, even with that I continued on after her.

Walking into a large square room, I noted that a lot of kids were sitting on the back wall, some looking at me with confusion, probably because the rest of the kids were looking at me with awe, it was horrifying. Thankfully Mew is a social butterfly, even if she's actually a cat, and immediately floated over towards them to introduce herself, well as best she could anyway, as she can't really speak any human languages.

Looking away with the kids and childish Pokemon, I noted that Morty had appeared and was looking at my Legendary with a look akin to awe, that facial expression keeps coming up and it's a bit annoying to be honest. Confusion is a lot more funny, while awe is just kind of creepy when it comes from strangers. So with that I snapped him out of whatever was going on in his mind as I spoke.

"I'd recommend ignoring the Legendary, it's what I try to do. Hasn't worked out well for me so far though now that I'm thinking about it" His eyes snapped back to me and I saw that the awe had changed into surprise, good that's a better emotion to have when directed at me. After a long moment he just shook his head and then said something to himself before calling out to me.

"Well, I can say that this has certainly made my day more interesting. I'm assuming that you're the challenger that I'll be battling?" I just nodded as I walked over towards a small chalked outline box on the floor. He followed suit by moving over so he was standing straight across from me in his own box, though I kept noting that he was trying really hard to keep his eyes off of the cat in the room. So as the referee was walking to call the match to a start I called out to him.

"I'd also recommend paying attention to the battle, I would hate if this turned out to be to easy for me just because you were distracted" Anger and pride, two of the most easily manipulable emotions out there, and my comment sparked both as his gaze snapped straight on me as he pulled out a pokeball as the referee called out the normal rules, the only thing I really payed attention to was that this was a three on three battle. After a short moment the flags were swung down as their voice entered the area sharply

"Now begin!" Reaching down, I picked off the correct ball and had it tossed out in the same time Morty had sent his own Pokemon of choice out. Looking at the haunter as Servine appeared in front of myself, I noted that the Ghost typed Pokemon was a bit smaller than the average of their species, which means that more than likely this one doesn't have as much endurance as others would have, and considering that's they're already a glass cannon, well a few good hits should be enough I would think.

"Shadow Ball!" A ball of shadow formed, a bit slow to be honest, but then again that's just my own Ghost clouding my judging. Still, as I watched at the attack shoot off at my Snake, I called out to him.

"Magical Leaf" The multi colored leafs formed around his form for a very short moment before they launched off, slamming into the Shadow Ball, causing it to explode as smoke covered the air for a short moment before even more leafs cut through it and slammed into the Ghost type. Auto tracking moves are really handy like that in these situations I find.

"Dark Pulse!" The ghost just shot up higher in the air and from their floating hands came a beam of purple colored rings that shot at my Snake, this time a lot faster than the last attack had been, I wonder why that would be. I didn't bother thinking about it after a second of deliberation though as I just called out in countenance.

"Leaf Tornado" Servine jumped up a little and flipped so his tail was pointing up at the Dark type attack as a massive torrent of leafs formed and shot at the attack, pushing against it before breaking through like I figured it would, the quick attack speed must have meant that the power behind the attack wasn't as strong as it would have been normally. So with that, the powerful Grass type move smashed into the haunter and sent them crashing into the ground, unconscious.

Watching as the Pokemon was returned for only a second, I then gave Servine a glance over and noted that he seemed fine enough, the haunter hadn't really done anything that would be considered worrying, he hadn't even used up any power really. Maybe I was underestimating my Grass type, he seems to be doing pretty well all things considered. Then again, this is only the first of three, so I'll just have to see if this keeps up.

And that's when the next Pokemon was sent out from Morty's side, this time it was a gengar, which is neat I guess, I mean it's not like their are all that maybe Ghost type Pokemon in Johto or Kanto which are the only ones that he could get without a several hour flight. Still, I was some how expecting a Pokemon of a different evolutionary line, but a battles a battle, so with that I called out.

"Growth, Vine Whip" He's form seemed to glow some before two vines shot out at very nearly slammed into the Ghost type but right before the attack connected the Pokemon dropped into the ground as a shadow seemed to drift away just in time. Well then, this almost just turned into wack a mole.

"Shadow Ball!" He seems to revolve around just attacking and hoping that I can't react fast enough but I'm a lot better than him at one simple fact. I know how shadow travel works better than anyone, and as such, looking at the ground, I noted quickly that from the slight darkening of a patch, I knew exactly where the ghost was going to come up from, so with that.

"To your right about twenty feet, Magical Leaf" I didn't really need to give directions as Magical Leaf is auto tracking, but it does save the leafs some time as compared to if he just shot them into the air, and as such, right as the gengar popped out of the floor with a ball of shadow in hand, they were smashed into from the leafs which destabilized the attack which quickly blew up sending the ghost flying out of their shadow, so with that.

"Vine Whip" Servine's vines shot out once more and quickly wrapped around the Pokemon and slammed them into the ground hard, with the vines wrapped around the Ghost type they couldn't just go into the floor to avoid being lifted back up and slammed into the ground a few more times before Morty and been able to call out his next attack for his Pokemon.

"Shadow Punch!" The hands on the Pokemon glowed a dark color before they grabbed at the vines and ripped it off themself. I waited for a moment for the ghost to rush forwards with a first pulled back before calling out to Servine.

"Leaf Tornado" And with that a barrage of leafs shot out of my Snake and I watched as the attack slammed into the gengar who didn't have enough time to react, getting hit with the full effects of the attack head on. I waited for a moment for some of the dust to clear to reveal the unconscious Pokemon. Good, two down and one more to go, I wonder what else is going to come out.

If it's another gengar I wonder if it would be more on the side of unexpected or expected, I truly wasn't sure, as both could be expected. Still, I had yet to come to an conclusion before the fainted Pokemon had been returned and the next one had been sent out. This time it was a sableye, neat, a Pokemon from Hoenn, I seem to run into a lot of those in this region. I even caught one thinking about it, I wonder why that's a thing.

"Confuse Ray!" The Pokemon's eyes glowed before a wave of energy shot out and headed for Servine. I really don't like that move to be honest, Mismagius knew it as well but I've never had her use it. It was a long while back a bit after I caught her actually, she used it on me and it was not a pleasant experience at all, it was like my body's controls and been inverted on myself and with everything flipped on it's head. Of course I had more reasons than just it being trippy as all hell, but before I could think of them I should really deal with this, so with that.

"Protect" The move went off and my Snake was protected from the attack. Now then, while Morty was thinking of something else to do, back to my mental rant. I've come to the conclusion that when someone doesn't know where to attack they usually attack in every direction. And that can make a battle unpredictable and that is not something I like to add into my battles. I like it a lot more when everything is one at more controllable, just a preference that I add into the battle that has yet seemed to be applied to my life of chaos.

"Magical Leaf" I got bored of waiting, on a side note it says something about how use I am so battling that I can do it without focusing on the battle itself. That's kind of really weird to be honest, well I'll just blame it on the fact that I'm very good at noticing stuff even when I'm focusing on other things, that should reasonable. Anyway, back to the battle, because even if I can doesn't mean I shouldn't pay attention. With that I watched as the Pokemon was hit with the leafs before Morty called out.

"Shadow Claw!" The sableye rushed forwards with more speed than I thought one would be able to gain but then again, I seem to keep thinking that when it comes to these battles so maybe I should just pretend that most of the Pokemon don't have the stat builds for this. It's probably just a bit of my foreknowledge messing with me but then again that is how I based my teams training around so there is some truth to it. Wait, I just thought about focusing on the battle, so I should probably actually do that.

"Leaf Blade" Servine flipped his body into the air and brought his glowing tail down onto the sableye who was blocking it with their glowing claws, after a brief power struggle, Servine pushed away and then shot forwards and swiped his tail upwards and smashed it into the salbeye's chest, sending them up into the air. A great spot for me to take advantage of.

"Leaf Tornado" I watched as the move shot off but half way through to the attack's target, something happened. The move seemed to increase massively in power and suddenly as the attack connected, causing a large amount of smoke to fill the arena, the smoke was pushed back by a bright bluish-white glowing light that was coming from Servine's form. I looked at the sight for a moment before a grin spread it's way onto my face before I had to look away from the almost blinding light.

I had been wondering when he would evolve, and from the sight of the move that had triggered this, is would seem that he's also finally managed Leaf Storm as well. I couldn't help but let my small grin turn into a smile, small as well, but that's just how I do. As the glowing had receded, I called out to the newly evolved Serperior and said.

"Leaf Storm" He seemed to wait for a moment, like he wasn't sure I knew what I was saying before he seemed to come to the conclusion that he's form was suddenly a lot bigger and longer than he remembered it being. I knew the feeling, sort of, I was already use to being two legged before I evolved but I feel like that's a bit different to losing one's legs in general. Still after a moment he seemed to understand what I was going for as he uncoiled his now long body and with that a torrent of leafs seemed to form before circulating around each other and was launched at the sableye who was still recovering from the first one.

"Shadow Sneak!" Morty had yelled out the order the second the move was closing in on the Ghost type but it was to late, as the attack slammed into the Pokemon as a wave of wind pressure buffered against me as smoke once more filled the arena. I just smiled and waited, out of decency, for the smoke to clear to reveal the unconscious Pokemon before I walked out onto the field and up to my Pokemon. Ignoring the chatter that the kids were making I just looked up at now, technically, tallest Pokemon on the team and asked.

"So, how are you feeling Serperior" It was the same thing I said to him when he first evolved into a servine, he seemed to understand that as a smile pushed on his face as he answered more openly than I think he ever has.

"I'm doing really good Chief" He's always been a bit closed off, even when he had come to trust everyone on the team and myself, I never minded, I understood being as secretive person more than I think most would think but now, well, he didn't seem to hold any of that at the moment. While I knew evolution had a bit of a happy emotion to it that lingered after the fact, this seemed a bit different, and I got to say, I really don't mind.

* * *

**Hey look at that, first evolution in a long bloody while, a bit over twenty chapters I believe, though I haven't gone to actually count so I might be a bit off. Anyway, the battle was written in two different sittings because half way through I got bored and went to work on another story so sorry if the cut in pace was a bit too obvious. Still, badge number four is down and with that half way through this league, that's neat. Anyway, I can't think of anything else to add so. See ya.**


	117. Chapter 117

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

It was some time after I had to pry Mew from the group of children, literally I might add, those kids had a tough grip, if it wasn't for the fact that I have a strong dislike for most kids that aren't mine and those that do stuff to annoy me, which is basically the same difference now that I'm thinking about it, I would have been impressed. Still, I managed nonetheless and I was now trying to figure out where to go.

Game wise, it goes Cianwood then Olivine, though I'll be doing that in reserve to save sometime. But that isn't exactly what was the question at the moment, no that is should I go to Mahogany instead and then do those two before mentioned ones later. I have to decide that sooner rather than later because in only about a half a day of travel I was now at the in between point I have to be at to decide which city I should be heading to.

I figured this out from the fact that a sign was in front of me in a forked path with two arrows with the two cities named on them with arrows pointed in different directions. After a moment of consideration, I just turned and went leftward. Sure I'll have to track back later but if it really is that big of a deal then I'm sure one of my Flying types wouldn't mind giving me a ride back to at least this point to save any needed time.

So with that I continued on in the direction I had chosen while listening to the sounds of my Pokemon around me talking between themselves. Riolu was currently having a conversation with Luxray from atop his back with Vaporeon adding in her own two cents on occasion. Mismagius and Mew were floating around having fun while Serperior, Abosl, and Lycanroc, an interesting combination of Pokemon, were all having a chat.

Pidgeot and Charizard were flying around somewhere in the air while Zekrom seemed fine with just walking along with me, though every now and again would get dragged into a conversation with my two floating Pokemon. It was nice, just looking on around the plains area we were walking on, which is just nice because it wasn't a forest. I think I'm getting a irrational annoyance when it comes to forests, but to be fair those are getting a bit dull.

* * *

It was a while later about four or so days since I had sent off, and still about three days until we would reach Olivine. Right now Serperior is working on his control, evolution is like that some times when the body changes in a major way, and the sudden lack of arms and legs can be a bit confusing even if he already knows how to operate his new form just as well.

So recently we've taken to training his vines a lot more as that is now his best and really only way to grab stuff along with some training with Absol to learn more on how to fight psychically as his Tail based moves, like Iron Tail and Leaf Blase, now will have quite the extra impact to them. He's been doing well and I think the sudden boost in power via evolution means he's beginning to broach the level that everyone else has.

On a ranking scale, I'd put him at a solid seventh gym level, and that's mostly just from lack of him having experience with more high level and equal footing battles. When he gets that through some more experience with some practice battling with the rest of the team he'll jump up to maybe an Elite Four level Pokemon if a bit stronger. Which is quite good considering he isn't even a primary battling Pokemon.

On the other side of things, Absol has, after a bit of practice, figured out Swords Dance and it really increased her power a lot, as I've been taking the cheap root by having her use it as other she she can to get her body adjusted to the high level of physical power she has. I have no idea if it will work in the same way it did for both Luxray and Serperior but it doesn't hurt to do it at any rate and it does in fact show signs of helping her.

Plus being able to quickly shoot up to the max multiplier that move can give her is only a good thing as it saves time in battle which she might have had to use for the move if she wasn't use to using it at a moments notice. Besides that, I've had her really begin to train her body a lot more now that she has a good quick time reaction to forming moves and attacks as quickly as possible.

To help with that, Lycanroc, who is basically the brawler of the team, has gone on to help her learn what he did to get his body's strength up to the ridiculous level it is at now, by making massive boulders and then had her either carry them around or destroy them, sometimes both, without the use of Swords Dance. Because that move increases the Pokemon's base strength so that's what she has to train.

Like how I had both Pidgeot use Agility and Tailwind to learn what it's like to move at super sonic speeds so he wouldn't be caught off guard in battle when he used it, but when it came to increasing his speed he had to not rely on those moves to do it for him. That might seem bit backwards considering how Luxray and Serperior battle but they both don't actually need either Charge or Growth but having it there helps both of their control when they don't use those moves as they are use to a lot more power.

It was a bit of a struggle at first for Luxray but he's power control is a lot better now because of that even if originally it made it tougher on him. And thinking of my Son, he's recently seemed to get a bit of a second wind with wanting to train and has taken Zekrom, the only other Electric type on the Team and began to talk about new moves for them.

I helped on occasion but to be honest, it was a bit terrifying to think of some of his ideas, like him finishing mastering Bolt Strike, which he's made a lot of progress in by the way as his increase in control means he can supplement that in for his lack of natural needed power for the move, and then combine it with one of his own moves Giga Volt. Personally it sounds like electric doom raining hell on all that surrounds him while he uses the move.

I still helped of course, but that doesn't mean I haven't limited his actual trying of the combination move to when no one was around as to not accidentally kill any wild Pokemon in the surrounding area with a stray bolt of lightning. He pouted at that, but considering I had similar to restriction on most of the team he knew I wasn't being unfair, and agreed without any fuss.

Because it's true, my Team is way to strong to just train wherever they want to, one Blast Burn from Charizard and most of the surrounding area would probably be destroyed. Just like Pidgeot using Hurricane which is a literal natural disaster that is stronger than what nature could probably make on it's own. Really, there are downsides to becoming to strong, at least in their eyes as they all really like to train and that puts a dampener on them all.

But I always make sure that it doesn't get to them by coming up with new things to do, which really is what the control training came form in the first place as they really were getting antsy from me putting my foot down in Unova and made sure it was a nice, not destructive time, to be fair that didn't turn out perfectly, with the exploding building as the massive bit of destroyed plot of land out side of a side but to be fair, neither of which were even my fault.

I was going to continue to think about all the things that weren't my fault as it would seem that I've at some point just let my thoughts wander from topic to topic, but I was interrupted from that as I listened to a sound of a man's voice ring out from behind me, one that was slightly recognizable. Turning around, I blinked to myself as I watched as Lance prang off of the back of Dragonite and sprint towards me, which was a bit confusing of him.

"Hey Kyu! Long time no see" I was about to respond but he just kept on running, something that was still confusing me, for a moment I wondered if he was going to forget to stop and tackle me, but instead of that happening he just ran right past me. Blinking again, this time in even more confusion, I just turned my head to follow him before rolling my eyes as I realized what he was doing, he was on a collision course with Zekrom, I should have figured.

I just watched with a large amount of amusement as he ran up to the seven foot tall Legendary Pokemon of Ideals, and then began to fanboy like a child and not the full grown and prideful man he was. As that was happening, Dragonite walked up beside of me and from the snort he made at the sight of it, I have a feeling that this was a long time in the making, I just gave the Pokemon a glance and said.

"How long has he been waiting for this? Because I figured he would act in a hilarious way but this is even more than what I expected, though I certainly am not complaining" The Champion level Pokemon just let out a laugh, and I noted his voice was surprisingly light, I'm not sure if I've ever talked to him before now that I'm thinking about it, I've only met him once actually, during that thing in Vermilion. All the other times, Lance was by himself. At least I think so, I didn't really give the man much attention at the end of the Indigo league.

_"It started him him being a bit envious really, then it turned into anticipation when he heard you were in Johto, and from there I think he's been getting more and more excited since then. I'm just glad I noticed you, it was getting a bit repetitive"_ He said that, but judging from the fact that the Dragon type was very often giving glances at my Legendary as well, well it was clear he was mostly just trying to save face, so I just laughed a bit and then said.

"You can go and talk to them to you know, they're nice though a bit out of the loop on occasion, a couple centuries of napping will do that to a Pokemon" The dragon next to me seemed to want to defend the Legendary, clearly wanting to imagine the Pokemon being a lot more royal like than they actually were, but was to caught up in walking forwards as my words also seemed to break the token resistance he had put up.

So with that, I just continued to watch as this was still pretty fun to watch, though I did wonder for a moment about how the translating was going for the three of them. But then I remembered that Zekrom is telepathic, which is one of those things that doesn't come up as often as one would think it would considering the fact I speak everything ans as such mental communication isn't really needed.

I wonder if Mew can do that as well, after all the way she would do that would come from her being a Psychic type and as such I'm immune to being able to use that in any way on me. Wait, back to my random thought ramblings, can Mewtwo talk normally or does he have to communicate through thought, because when I met him he had to use Miracle Eye to talk to me instead of just using his voice. Damn it, I'm going to be thinking about that for a while now aren't I?

I was broken out of my thoughts as Mew floated down by Zekrom, trying to see what all the fuss was about probably, and watched with amusement as Lance and Dragonite both did double takes at my other Legendary, apparently he wasn't informed about this one. So with that, I began to make my way towards him as he was now looking between the two, clearly not knowing which one to focus his attention on.

* * *

**So Lance is here now, because reasons, I'm sure that answer is never going to old, no matter how much it makes me feel like parent trying to convince a child that I'm right and their wrong. Because that's the only reason why I think my parent did that to me, I think she was always annoyed that I always have an answer for everything. Not sure why, but then again, I'm not actually a dad myself so I couldn't say. Anyway, See ya.**


	118. Chapter 118

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

It says something about my life when the situation in front of me is nothing but normal, and by normal, I mean Lance, the Champion of two different regions, is acting like a hyper kid as he and Dragonite somehow got Mew into their conversation with Zekrom as well. That is an actual thing I just thought about, and it's more strange to think about in retrospect than the first time around. Though I was interrupted from my thoughts as I listened to someone approach behind me, I tilted my head to the side for a moment and then said.

"Hey Son" I grinned as I could practically hear him pout from behind me before walking up to my side and watched with me as the man have a one sided conversation in my eyes, as he was the only one using his voice to talk. I wonder if that's what it's like for other people when I talk to my Team or any other Pokemon, probably, it's a bit weird and slightly annoying that I can't stay in the loop from over hearing them. Good, that means that's what other people think when I do that, and that's a funny mental image.

_"How do you do that? It's not fun if I can't surprise you, and I never get to surprise you"_ I could tell he was actually curious behind is pouting. I do that on occasion, just say hi to my team when they're walking up to me and I should have no idea that they're there. It isn't that hard to do, it's just one of those things that I learned to do a long time ago and never stopped doing so, it helps my mind to stay under my control if I have a bunch of small things to pay a bit of my attention to. So with that in mind, I explained it to him.

"I learned the entire team's walk cycles, everyone walks in a certain way without thinking about it, after a bit of time with someone I end up being able to recognize the sound a person makes when their feet, or in your case paws, makes when they push down onto the ground when walking, it has it's own rhythm as well, comparing that to the sound I know who's by me if I know them" I have no idea when I actually started to do it out of habit, but I do know it started when I was in middle school because my history teacher would walk around and make sure no one was slacking off and I hate that subject so I learned when she was walking near me to act like I gave a damn about the civil war.

_"You're weird Dad"_ I nodded at that, because he is absolutely right, that is a really weird ability to have, but I do have it and honestly I have no idea where to even start in figuring out a way to not do it anymore, it's like that for most of my weird skill set list. I just decided to people watch and after a while I got really good at learning expressions, it most certainly helped that I needed to learn most of them myself to be able to blend in better. After all, theirs a reason why my default express is completely blank.

"I completely agree, it's not like I have any way to defend myself against your claim, so weird I am" He laughed a bit to himself which is good, better for him to think the discussion is closed now with that slightly self deprecating joke than him to think about how I'm able to do that trick with Mismagius, who doesn't even have feet. I'll admit, it's more amusing when everyone thinks I'm just a tad-bit all knowing, which technically isn't wrong at any rate.

"Talking of, what do you think of Lance's reaction? Think we're the weird ones for not having his reaction to those two?" Luxray blinked to himself before glancing up to me for a moment of deliberation, either trying to think about why we would be the weird ones, which doesn't that explain a few things, or he was trying to think of a way to phrase his decided answer, whatever the case after another second he said.

_"I think he's weird but I think that means we're weird as well, but if we're the weird ones then does that mean he isn't weird? I'm confused" _I just laughed at that, he seems to have caught himself in a loop then. It would seem he's managed both of the things I thought he might be thinking about.

"I don't blame you, personally I think everyone is a bit weird" Luxray just tilted his head for a moment before doing the best he could to shrug, considering he doesn't exactly have the form to do so in the way I'm use to much an action being shown. Well that thought is a bit over complicated, and doesn't really matter much either, time to move along to something else then.

"Well, either way, I'm going to try and drag him away from our hassled Legendaries and see why he was flying over to wherever he was going in the first place" Luxray nodded before walking off, probably to go find Lycanroc or maybe Absol, the two of the before mentioned seem to get along really well. The amusement of a Lion, Wolf, and Cat all getting along as well as they do isn't lost on me. With that image in my mind I walked on towards Lance who seemed to be saying something about his Clan.

"Sorry to interrupt but Zekrom looks like they haven't kept up with what you said for like two minutes now" Three very different expressions were now being pointed at me, one was Lance, who looked put out, Dragonite, who looked annoyed at me for whatever I insulted his pride on for speaking the truth about the Legendary, and Zekrom looked almost grateful, I think they aren't all that prepared to what appears to be large amount of fanboying.

"Yeah..that's fine I guess, I kind of started talking and at some point I didn't stop" I nodded at that because it was very clear that he seemed to have lost his filter a while back into the conversation, it was great to watch. Still, with that I moved the conversation onward onto something else that I had been meaning to ask since he ran past me about fifteen minutes ago.

"That's fine, but why are you here anyway? I knew you'd probably still be in Johto but I didn't think you'd just drop out of the sky in front of me" I said that then gave Mew a side glance as she had done the exact same thing only a few weeks back, she just acted like she didn't do anything, and just floated off. The reason why I was doing that is because first it was a Legendary, now it's a Champion, I swear in a few weeks Arceus itself is going to fall on my head at this rate.

"Oh nothing to important, at least nothing you'd be interested in at any rate, it's just some talk of a law that's being implemented in Cianwood because of some safety regulations about the Safari Zone there" Oh right that's a thing, not the thing about the law, I have no idea what that's about nor do I really care, but I did forget that Johto has it's own Safari Zone, I wonder if I should feel a bit weird about that considering the not human thing.

"Sounds a bit boring, good for you" He laughed at that, which is good, I haven't been able to act like a prick recently and the build up is getting to me, I think it has to do with Mew's bubbly personalty being the main contributor to that. At least I think that's what it is, otherwise I'm getting a bit antsy for some reason, in which case it probably has to do with my mention thoughts involving my head and a certain god.

"It is, really the thing is just an attempt to squeeze the League for a bit more funding, which I might add is dumb because they are a branch of the League and as such are really just paying themselves in a roundabout way, but as Champion I kind of have to be there so be there I will" That seems like a lot of work really, and that's the reason why I'm never going to become a Regional Champion, I'm more than fine with the title I have now, well that's wrong, since I'm sure I've made my thoughts on my many titles very clear at this point.

"Neat, when do you have to be there then, because if it is planned for the next hour and I held up up because you wanted to fanboy, you don't get to pin it on me" I was mostly asking because I didn't hear him until he had landed which means sound was lagging which also means two things, he was riding on Dragonite's back and was going really bloody fast, which would imply a rush. I also said that for another reason, to give Zekrom a moment to back away from us as they seemed to decide this was the best chance to escape. I can't say I don't understand, but usually when it's me I'm already three blocks away because of my helpful shadow.

"No nothing like that, I still got a good two days before I actually have to be there but it's always a bit of a pain to find a place to stay, I don't think you understand what it's like to be followed around everywhere" I gave him a look at that before just giving a passing wave to Zekrom and Mew, both of which seemed to have entered a conversation with Lycanroc. He had the decently to look a bit embarrassed by that one.

"Yeah ok, that's fair, you probably know what it's like just as much as I do, maybe worse for you actually, people kind of expect stuff from me because of my title but you, well that's probably not fun" I rolled my eyes at that, because that was a understatement, I've learned to deal with it but it doesn't exactly change the fact that this isn't really my favorite part of my life.

"You have no idea, I've like half your age and I have more titles than I care to admit myself" Really, I've lost count at this point that's how much I care about it all, but I should probably steer the conversation back onto something different as this is really just becoming a bit of a thing about who has it worse, I could win but complaining about my actually pretty good life doesn't really should like a fun way to spend my time.

"Anyway, besides that, anything interesting happen recently then?" He just shrugged like nothing was really coming to mind. Well then, the conversation seems to have turned a bit stagnate because I don't really have anything to add onto that, I'm not exactly the best with leading a conversation when I'm not trying to get something from someone. Idle conversation is not a skill I've mastered to a level that I probably should have. Sadly I'm not great at everything, no matter the weird things I do happen to be good at.

"Not that I can think of, though I'm sure you have a few stories to tell, judging from the amount of Pokemon here, you've made a few captures that didn't make it onto the headline news" Really? No one has anything better to report about than me? I just sighed as I watched as Lance let out an amused huff at the small shift of a frown that appeared on my face. If he was in my shoes I doubt he'd have the same reaction, then again he probably doesn't find that near as creepy and annoying as I do.


	119. Chapter 119

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

A few days and one Champion's departure later, I was now in Olivine, for a port town the place didn't really feel like it, not like Vermilion at any rate, that place was bigger and had a massive deport, this one looks likes it's much more focused on the sailing business. Now then, time to see if the game plot transferred over to this world and if it did does that mean it effects me.

Because while the city seemed nice it's not like that was the reason why I here in the first place, though I wouldn't mind the chance to restock while I'm here as it really wouldn't hurt as I'm running low on food for Serperior, turned out when you're size is multiplied by like five so does the needed food intake. I knew that, from the plenty of experience I have on the matter, but that doesn't change that I didn't prepare for his evolution and I was on the way out of Ecrueteak right after the gym battle so I didn't have the time to get more for him.

He still has some of course, if he actually ran out then I still have a reverse of type-less based food for him as I have it on hand just in case something like that happens because paranoia can be a good thing when focused properly, it's either that or break my held value of walking everywhere for some reason and fly to a city to make sure no one would go hungry and I obviously can't stop doing something that I have no idea why I still do, because that clearly wouldn't make any sense now would it.

Anyway, none of that really matters at the moment as I had at some point stumbled across a interesting plateau looking building with some clear signs that this was the gym, I wasn't actually expecting to find it this quickly, usually I kind of just walk around the place and either see something interesting or find a Pokemon Center, not find the gym first. Well nothing to do about it really, it's not like it matters to me in which order I get things done as long as they do get done.

With that I walked into the building, past the two massive steel looking doors while glancing around the interior, it was a bit dark in here and a bit bare bones, not like the first was a problem for me, and I didn't actually care about the other. So I continued on to another door that slide open to reveal an even darker door, I swear people do that on purpose to build up tension, doesn't really work when you can be considered the scariest thing in the darkness.

_"Damn this feels like the start of a horror movie"_ I blinked at Riolu's sudden comment as I glanced upwards at her for a moment before rolling my eyes at that comment, the thought crossed my mind for a moment I'll admit but a lot of things cross my mind so it's not like that means much, so with that I just walked in further and said to the Pokemon on my shoulders while looking around the room to see if anyone was in here, be it the Gym leader or a crazy axe murderer according to Riolu.

"How do you even know about horror movies, besides the stray Tv show episode we catch in the Pokemon Centers I doubt you would know about that?" I was both curious and just needed to say something because my mind was running through all the reasons why the gym would be open without the gym leader in it, and the mention of horror movies had brought a couple memories to the front of my mind that were making some interesting ideas pop up in my head.

_"Zach use to love them, he was a pansy though, he'd scream if someone sneezed next to him if he didn't notice them"_ Right, former trainer and all that, I kind of forgot about that as I try to do for all my Pokemon that use to belong to someone else, because I hate that phrasing, belong to, it makes me a bit mad as those Pokemon on my team didn't have much of a good relationship with their former trainers, if I thought those trash deserved that title and not prison, which I don't.

"Wow, sounds like like someone I wouldn't get along with" She just snorted at that, probably because I do my best to not be noticed most of the time, I even know how to walk with my foot steps muffled, it's mostly about how I place the sides of the flat of my feet as I walk but that doesn't really matter much compared to the sudden hint of hate that seemed to find itself in my gut as she replied.

_"Nope, you'd probably try to rip his throat out with how over protective you are of us all" _Well just because it's true doesn't mean she has to say it like that, she makes it seem like I'm more violent than I am, which is a surprisingly hard thing to do considering my job is literally based on fighting. Still I probably wouldn't hurt him, psychically at least, mentally though, well those scars are a lot harder to heal if you do you're job right, and that's something I'm very good at.

"Nah, that wouldn't be much fun, jail on the other hand, well that sounds a lot more my style, I'm sure I could get him on a few things it is surprisingly not that difficult, especially when everyone owes me one" She just snorted at that, in what I'm pretty sure is amusement, good, it would be bad if this was just dragging up bad memories for her, but it seems that trash talking a pile of trash for a human being isn't something she's against. Good.

Though after a moment I couldn't help but link as a slight sound pinged behind me, I'm much better at hiding my reactions, so I knew that Riolu had noticed as well, because you know, aura sensing and whatever that does. I can't tell if it's because my mind is still half thinking about that horror movie thing that made me much more aware of my surrounds and foot steps than I usually care to be, as I'm fine with just keeping that in the background of my mind normally, or it could be in the sprint of me breaking the flow, this time I notice when some how the gym leader sneaks up behind me.

"So how long have you been standing there?" I listened to some slight shifting form behind me before I turned around to look at the woman who was very clearly Jasmine, she just laughed a bit at my unamused expression which was probably mirrored by Riolu.

"You really think my gym is like a horror movie? I can't tell if I should be proud of the fact that I can mess with you're mind or offended that you think so" As she finished that statement all the lights in the room suddenly turned on over head and I just blinked, my eyes were a bit blurry but I'm still very good at hiding my reactions, though Riolu yelped at the sudden change in brightness.

"I'd recommend neither as it would take something a lot more scarier than this for it to mess with me at all" She rolled her eyes at that like I was just acting brave, I choose to believe that she thought that because of the fact that Riolu probably had an expression on her face that completely contradicted my statement and as such it isn't my fault that she thinks that way about my character or personality.

"Either way you're here to a Gym battle right? Well let's get started then" This wasn't what I thought was going to happen at all, really I wasn't planning on tackling the gym until tomorrow but then this happened and here I am. Now then, time to figure out who to use in the next twenty seconds, as we were now walking to our placements as she pulled out a pokeball as a voice seemed to come out of a speaker that this was a three on three battle, I seem to have a lot of those recently.

As I listened to the referee that seemed to have a camera in on the room somewhere to watch us, which isn't that creepy as hell, still with that, while the voice that I really hope isn't in my head counted down from five, for a reason I have no idea, I thought about who I should use, I didn't exactly have much time but I'm a quick thinker. Of answers are Charizard and Serperior for overkill and already battled recently, so with me eliminating the ones that already have battled in this regions gyms...

With that, and about two seconds to spare, I reached up and dropped Riolu off my shoulder with one hand while I reached up and picked the second pokeball on my chest with my other, it had been a while since Pidgeot had battled anyway. So with that my Bird appeared onto thee field the same time as a forretress appeared across from my Pokemon. Well, at least this is neutral, and I could probably have Pidgeot one shot it with a Heat Wave but that's unsporting like, not that I'm sporting like in the first place to be fair.

"Begin!" Oh right, the battle and not my willingness to admit that's I'm not a good person when I want to be, anyway, with that in mind, I decided to wait to let her have the first move, it wouldn't hurt me and it's good to see how she's planning on pacing this battle, because Steel types are known for their endurance, and this one most certainly has a lot of defense to back them up.

"Zap Cannon Forretress!" Oh come on, since when can they learn that? This is what I get for not paying Bug types much attention in my last life. Still, I watched as the move was charged up faster than I thought it would be and then shot off at my Bird for half a moment before calling out.

"Dodge then Air Cutter Pidgeot" He shot up into the air as the attack slammed into the ground where he had been standing just a few moment prior, before gaining even more height in the air. After a moment a wave of rippling attack shot from his wings and went straight at the forretress, who was to slow to move out of the way in time as the attack smashed into the spherical Pokemon, pushing them back before Jasmine could call out for them to do anything.

"Now Wing Attack Pidgeot" He shot forwards with right right wing glowing before slamming into the Pokemon, and this time, they launched back hard enough to slam into a wall a good couple yards, meter? Same difference, away from the outline of the battle field. Note to self, get Pidgeot to work on his holding back, because he seems to have over-killed this just a small bit. I figured if he didn't boost up his speed to a ridiculous amount then he's have an easier time to not send a Pokemon almost through a wall in two attacks.

His attacks are mostly based on momentum anyway, but that doesn't really matter when he still has the strength to outpace most even without his speed, that would be my own fault, well, whatever, it doesn't really matter right now, I've only switched out Pokemon in a gym battle once and it was him that I did it to so I'm not going to do that again without a reason. So I just waited on Jasmine as she sent out her next Pokemon, this time they were a magnezone.

"Charge Beam!" The magnets on the Pokemon whirled as a beam of yellow electricity shot out, Pidgeot acted on instinct and dodged out of the way, which is good because that attack formed a lot faster than it should have, but why would that be the case? Analytic then, that's the only ability that would do that, that this Pokemon can have at any rate, if they go last they get a power boost, but that doesn't work in a non-game setting which means that it's based on difference in speed, which there is a massive one.

"Twister Pidgeot" Pidgeot flew up a bit more and with a quick strong flaps of his wings the attack formed and was thrown at the Steel type. Said Pokemon, which was already established as much slower, tried to get out of the way at the same time as Jasmine called out for them to dodge, but it was to late as the attack buffered against them for a long moment before Jasmine called out.

"Break through it with Gyro Ball!" Well as speed is a major factor here, it's no surprise that the powered up ability combined with the move that increases in power based on the speed difference of the two battling Pokemon without even having to mention the move's type made it so that the attack ripped through the Twister like it was made of wet newspaper. And as the Pokemon shot forwards at Pidgeot at very fast speeds, I decided that maybe I didn't really care about being a bit more fair as I called out.

"Protect, wait for them to stop, then Heat Wave" I make this comment every time I do this, which somehow comes up every other battle, but that always works. I should change my style up a bit, well my style is different for everyone on my team but that doesn't change the fact that somethings I do, everyone on the team does that isn't part of their own battling style. And that's one of them, well the main one, the only other one I can think of at this moment is the fact that everyone has a move that has 'Iron' plus a body part for a name.

None of that changes the fact that a barrier sprung up in front of my Bird as the spinning magnet of death smashed into it before slowly coming to a stop, and when that happened, the heat of the room seemed to shoot up by a shot as Pidgeot dropped the Protect and from his wings came large beats of heat that slammed into the Steel type. After a couple moment's the Pokemon was unconscious.

As the Pokemon was returned, and as I waited for the next and last one to be sent out, I looked over towards my Bird and noted that he looked like he wasn't sure if this was a proper battle or not, which is fair, he hasn't battled in a long while and the last ones he was a part of were very high paced and a lot more difficult than this, not to mention while he is smart, doesn't change the fact that he's not the most observation of his situations.

I'll have a talk with him later then, I know I had sure everyone was aware of that in broad strokes but it's been a while since the two of us just had a nice chat anyway and this is a good reason to do so. My thoughts from stopped from continuing as I looked up at the steelix that was just sent out. Looking up at the thirty foot tall rock snake, I tilted my head to the side for a moment wondering if I had just been a bit hypocritically five seconds ago when Jasmine called out.

"Stone Edge!" I blinked as I watched as a wave of spikes launched out from the ground and headed straight for Pidgeot. He noticed and had started to dodge out of the way without me having to tell him, which just shows that maybe I'm still use to that pidgey that didn't or rather couldn't notice what was right under his nose, but that wasn't important right now as I called out to Pidgeot.

"Double Team then Air Slash and Air Cutter, don't let them know where it's coming from" Steelix are the definition of tanky, so even if Pidgeot can out speed and damage them, doesn't mean that the attacks that do land are going to be doing great strides of damage with that defensive power in the way, and from the fact that the attacks that did just hit the Pokemon don't seem to be boosting their speed, then I can't do something similar to my plan from the Indigo Conference, wait that was an onix, can steelix have that ability? Well whatever at any rate doesn't change anything and besides my plans are really just one offs anyway.

"Sand Storm!" Well damn, because with that a wave of sand, something that smacked my in the face I might add, rushed around in the air and was making quick work of all the copies of my Bird. So confusing them isn't going to work any longer and while the sand is hardly going to do anything, Pidgeot has flown in much worse before, it still does put a bit of a dampener on it, because now my glasses are covered in sand and I'm going to have to change a while to try and get all this sand off me, not to mention Pidgeot or even Riolu.

"Sunny Day, Pidgeot, then Heat Wave" First time I've used one of the weather moves that everyone knows in a battle, so that's neat, as I watched as Pidgeot pushed up to the ceiling edge and from his form a small ball of light formed that broke away the sand that was moving through the air before waning of heat shimmered from him with the ball of heat at his back as it slammed into the steelix, who buckled under that assaulting heat, because while they have good defense, they also have bad special defense, which isn't that weird because Air Slash and Cutter both do physical based damage for a special attack, which I might add never made sense to me.

"Rock Slide Steelix!" I had to blink out of my deep thoughts on why some moves seem to do psychical damage in this world while it's classified as special in the original, but which is hard to determined by the way, by the wave of rocks that was closing in on Pidgeot's position, so with that I called out to him.

"Dodge but keep attacking, circle around them until they drop" Bigger they are and all that, which actually does qualify here as Heat Wave is a fun move because it effects the heat of the air, which naturally spreads out, it should also rise but since when do Pokemon abide by the laws of physics. Anyway, basically because it spreads out from the originator of the source, that means most of the body of the Steel type is being hit with that Fire type move, even if it's only mainly targeting the center.

"Keep it away from you with Dragon Pulse Steelix!" The massive Steel type tried but it was to late, Pidgeot dodged out of the way of the purplish blue blast of energy and in a couple more seconds of contact the Pokemon crashed down to the ground, and just like that I had won. So with that, while the Steel type Pokemon was being returned, I walked out onto the field to get Pidgeot's attention and told my Bird.

"Good job buddy" He just landed down next to me, for a split second I thought he was going to land on my head like he did when he wasn't over eighty pounds of feathers, but instead he just seemed to be happy with my words, though he didn't seem to think he had done anything that warranted it, so I just shook my head and gave him a pat on the head while Jasmine walked up to me with a badge in hand.

* * *

**I know this is something that doesn't really matter, especially at this point with how many chapters into this story I'm in, but has anyone noticed that Kyu always refers to Pokemon as 'them, their, or they', when he doesn't know the Pokemon in question while everyone else always says 'it'. I don't know, I just started to do that so time around chapter fifteen, give or take, and it's just a small detail I never really put much thought into it and at this point I just do it without any thought, but for some reason in the middle of writing this I just suddenly thought about that fact for a while. No idea why really, but I did and I never know usually what to put at the end of gym battles and so I figured why not this. See ya. **


	120. Chapter 120

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

I, out of habit, adjusted my glasses, pressing them to my nose because I was trying to make sure the price I was looking at was correct, and if it was then screw that. After a moment of self pity for my bank account, I pulled out my card and handed it over to order for the boat ticket to take me and a number of others to Cianwood. It's not like this was making me go bankrupt but doesn't change the fact that this is way to expensive for my liking.

But it's the only one that's leaving to that city this week and while I could just fly there on one of the three flyers I have, I'm already planning on flying back Ecruteak so I can head to Mahogany Town for that gym badge, so might as well do this here, even if this is way to expensive. I feel like I'm mentioning that a lot but that's because this is a rip off and I don't like it, even if I could buy three hundred tickets and still have more enough cash left over to live on for a while doesn't mean anything.

Still, my eternal pains of cheapness aside, I was handed back my card and after signing a receipt, I received my ticket, it's set to leave in about forty minutes so I should probably hurry to get on board because I don't what to be there when everyone who waited to the last second rushes on board because that sounds like a great way to have a lot of unneeded contact and I limit that as much as I can with the human population.

On a side note on regarding contact, Riolu was actually walking next to me at the moment, not on my shoulders. She's started doing that recently, and while I disagreed at the time when she first start, I let it go soon after. The main reason is because she hardly winces when she talks now, probably because it's been a good half a year since her leg got mangled so the pain is probably beginning to fade a bit, at least the shadow pains.

She's still always going to have that limp and I doubt it'll ever stop hurting fully but it's better for her to start to rebuild strength in her legs again and not have to feel like she has to rely on me, Luxray, or one of the others to carry her around. Which I personally think is idiotic of her to think that any of us mind at all but I'm not exactly the best with empathizing with people's troubles so I'm sure it makes more sense to her and as such only so far have put up a token argument against it.

So with that in mind, my normal pace was a bit slower than normal to make sure Riolu some how didn't get lost on the dock. She was being annoying about it of course, arm crossed and pouty and all that because she didn't like that her walking speed is slower than the person who has much longer legs and isn't crippled in one of them. So like the nice and friendly person I am I said.

"You know you're going to be a pain if you're annoyed at me both when you're walking or when I'm carrying you don't you?" She just glared up at me at that which is fair, but it did serve it's point and made her angry at me and not annoyed at both and her leg, so win-sort of win. Though of course now I have to listen to her complain about it so maybe I should change one of those wins.

_"You know if you're going to be a pain by just being next to me then I think you should reevaluate yourself"_ I just rolled my eyes at that as looked around after thinking of all the clever things I could probably say in return, but instead of doing any of that at this second, I made sure I knew what ship to board and with that I changed my direction a small bit so I was heading directly to the door way. After another moment I then said.

"Well now you know how I feel, so glad that I could share that feeling of annoyance and headaches with you" She just huffed at that as we continued on, though I noted that a couple people were giving me looks, it wasn't hard to distinguish the two types of looks I was getting. The first was the normal look of them recognizing me while the other was some slightly weirded out looks, probably because it looks like I'm talking to myself when they can understand Riolu.

Not like that's the first time this has happened to be fair, comes with me almost only having conversations with company that aren't human and none of which can speak a human language. Not like I care but it is something that comes into play ever now and again when in public. Thankfully for me, I'm long sense use to the stares, which is more of a sad point than a happy one actually.

Anyway, Riolu seemed to not having anything to say to my comment and in that time I had walked up to the boarding deck and showed the ticket I still had in my hand over to the man that was the checking them. After a moment it was handed back with a room keycard for the room I'll be in for the next couple days and with that I walked right on by, or at least I tried to until a hand shot out from the man and pressed his open palm against my chest. I stopped and took a breath in to get my response to punch the man under control, and then said.

"What?" It came out a bit snappy but I believe I just thought about all the reasons why I came here early was to avoid being bumped into, but this idiot is touching me with purpose and that phrasing is enough for me to want to break his fingers, then his wrist... and maybe his arm. Now my question is why is he still touching me. So with that I looked at him and glared, and with that his arm was removed quick.

"U-uh, sorry kid but this trip has a no Pokemon policy so you can't have that thing out of it's pokeball until we land at our destination" And with that he pointed at Riolu who was glaring at the man with more hate than I've seen in a while, though that probably didn't hold up to much of what I was feeling at the moment as I looked at the man before smiling nicely and said without a hint of rage in my voice.

"Well you see, I would care if I gave a damn but as it happens I don't, so if you try to stop me by touching me again I'll break every bone in your hand and then throw you off this boat, so shut up and keep taking tickets and if it's a problem have someone more important than you come and tell me" Was that harsh and demeaning with some very clear threats? Yes, that was exactly what I was going for as I dropped the smile and glared at the man as I walked past, this time with him to scared to do anything.

Was it a bit to much? Maybe but he just called someone I see as family 'that thing' and while I'm not exactly one to have a quick temper, one of the only ways to piss me off is to insult my family and he did exactly that, so I have no remorse. Not like I have that normally anyway, but if I could go into the negatives with an emotion I'm pretty sure that's what I just did.

_"I can't tell if you're the bigger prick or if he is. But considering you were defending me I'm going to say it was him_" I rolled my eyes at that as I looked down at the ticket in my hand to see where my room is before walking off in what I think is the right direction before saying.

"I'm glad you're jumping to justify my actions because I didn't really care to do so myself, you know that thing I have where I don't feel guilt" She just snorted huffed at that as we continued on to find the room we'd be in for the next two and a half days that we'll be at sea for. After a moment I found it and with a quick swipe of the keycard I also hand still in my hands, we walked into the room, it was a bit small but it had a bed and a chair with a small desk and that's more than I'll probably need.

_"At least you're starting to see yourself from my prospective"_ I just shook my head at that as I watched as Riolu limp up to the bed and then fall onto it, clearly she's done as much walking as she's going to for today. I never thought I'd be playing the role of a psychical therapist for a Pokemon before, then again, I didn't think I'd have done a lot of things in this world but here I am.

"You say that like I'm coming around to seeing myself as more mentally damaged than I actually am, which is saying something. So no thank you on that, I'm fine with my level of messed up just fine" As I finished speaking, a giggling Mismagius floated out of my shadow at that before rustling my hair, causing it to fall down into my face, I just blew on a strand that fell over my eye before moving out of the way of her tormenting grasp.

She just stuck her tongue out at me as I combed my hair over to the side so it wasn't draped over my face. Honestly, why is it always either the hair or me being teleported around like it's portal with her, actually why is it always the hair in general? Riolu does that when she's not bonking me on the head, Mew has even started doing that because she doesn't have a good influence for a friend in the form of my Ghost.

Is my hair just naturally messy enough on it's own that people just want to mess with it even more? Because if so than that's a bit weird, almost as weird as this line of thought to be honest.

* * *

I blinked my eyes open from the small rest I was giving them as the sound of a few knocks thudded out from where the door to the small room I was in was located, looking over at said door I wondered who was trying to get me for a moment before deciding that I probably already knew. Standing up from the small, slightly uncomfortable, chair I had been sitting in for the last twenty some minutes trying to see if I could fall asleep or if I was just going to be resting only my eyes I then walked up to the door and opened it up to see an angry looked man with a familiar ticket taker behind him with a smug look on his idiotic face.

"Hello, what do you two want?" I could have been a bit nicer but that sounds like a chore at the moment and while the man who was probably someone important looked like he was going to punch me suddenly blinked and almost seemed to want to lean in closer to look at me, clearly he knew who I was, because after another second his eyes widened and now he doesn't look angry at all, more over, he actually looks really excited.

"Holy hell! You're Kyu right? I-, uh, my son is a huge fan of your battles. Hey if you wouldn't mind, could you sign something for me? I mean for my son of course!" I wonder if I should think more about him obviously not having a son in the first place, or the fact that he's trying to use said imaginary son to try and get me to be flattered enough to sign something for him. Instead of either of that I'm more curious about what my signature on an item is worth. I'm mean I'm pretty well known and I never sign anything so it must be worth something. Well thoughts for later.

"Sure, I don't have a pen or anything to sign though so it'll have to wait until later, because I'm pretty sure you're not here for my autograph" That was a complete lie, I plenty of things in my bag to write with and one of the more out of place habits I have is that I try to keep a pen or pencil on my person at all times, but all that's besides the point that I just don't want to sign anything and he isn't going to think I'm lying with all the hero stories of me that are out there.

"O-oh right, of course, that. Well you see, Marcus here, says that you threatened him and that you have a Pokemon outside of it's pokeball here. I'm sure that he's just trying to make a scene but it is proper form to check up on these things" Marcus, which is apparently the ticket man's name, not that I'm going to remember that, seemed to be put out that whoever this man is was being so dismissive of what he had told him when it was clear he was furious before hand.

"I didn't threaten him, and the Pokemon in question doesn't have a pokeball at all so I can't return her. And I already checked the fine print, it says that a Pokemon with a pokeball has to be in it, but she doesn't have on and as such it doesn't apply to her, so sorry but I didn't break any rules" I have no idea if any of that is right, but it sounds like it would be and he clearly doesn't know the rules off my heart and he clearly has hero worship so I doubt he's going to think I'm lying.

"Huh. I didn't know that, but I guess in that cases I don't have anything to tell about after all, so we'll leave you alone" I nodded and while the ticket man, see I already forgot his name, looked angry at me, I just ignored that and closed the door on both of their faces before the fanboying one could ask me if he could come back later with something for me to sign, because I don't want to sign anything ever for someone that I both don't know and annoys me, because while the fame did help doesn't mean him stumbling over his words isn't any less annoying to listen to.

So with that in mind, I walked back to my seat and dropped back into it because of the two traitors that are Riolu and Mismagius, both who have taken to sleeping in the middle of the bed, taking just enough space that I'd be more comfortable on the floor than working around them. If it wasn't for the fact that I'm probably not going to sleep anyway, I would have been annoyed at that, but I'm probably not going to so with that, I just closed my eyes again because I'd give it twenty minutes before I should leave this room, as I think that man might be waiting for me so he isn't the one that seems creepy by returning so fast with something to sign, which just makes it creepier.

* * *

**Just a simple chapter to set up the trip to the next city, and a bit of Kyu being annoyed and pissing someone off in the process. He hasn't had much interaction with people that he doesn't know for a while, at least in the form of actually talking and not fleeing from a mob of fans. So I thought I'd add this in, to have some of that seen for a bit, plus this was a good enough time to add in Riolu slowly starting to get better, because I know how chronic pain works, it doesn't exactly get better but at some point it levels out and you learn to work in spite of it, and Riolu's at that point now. She still isn't going to be battling any time soon, but she needs some progress in that regard because of how long as she's been with the Team and Kyu. With that said, See Ya.**


	121. Chapter 121

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

It was a day and a half later and I was currently sitting above the deck on an over hang that I got to by being able to jump really high. Riolu and Mismagius along with Luxray as well were sitting up at my rented room while I was here for a bit of a break from having to be social at the moment. It helped that I was up on this area that I shouldn't be on.

As the reason for that was really just because I don't want to deal with the people below me but it was also because of the other fact that I just liked it up here. I'm not big of a fan of something like the beach, normally at least, to much sand which is a pain to deal with after you're done relaxing, but I love the ocean, just looking out at it, the never ending blues that merged the sky and the water at the half way point.

It's just relaxing, and the the breezing washing over me from the fact that the thing I'm on is actually moving, well it helps even more to be honest. Wind is a headache when you're traveling away from it, it ships hair into your face, and well hat's mostly it but I'm stubborn and that's enough for me to not like it, but when it's against you it can be like getting hit in the face every couple minutes, but this, I don't know, it was just nice for some reason.

It might be from the fact that I have to do is sit here and enjoy the view and all that, not having to worry about the actual traveling and the like, but this was surprisingly peaceful. It wasn't dissimilar to flying but that type of travel has always and will always be a bit harder to stomach, not to blame anyone on my team but even if I was over my dislike of heights for a while now, even before coming here to this world, doesn't mean that I'm comfortable either being that high up.

Still the flyers on my team always seem to enjoy it nonetheless and it is really handy when I need to be somewhere fast, still I don't have to do that yet so no reason to really be thinking about this. But of course that would need a level of control over my thinking that I don't really have to be honest, I just let my thoughts run around and when I need to focus I can at lest make sure I don't get distracted half way through thinking about something.

That's something that happens a lot when my thoughts wander just me making stray connects that some times lead to me thinking about thinking, as I'm pretty sure I've had these thoughts many times before and it was already kind of mate before this but now that I'm calling myself out it's even more so, isn't that neat. Well then, without mildly self reflecting thoughts out of the way, I have no idea about what to think about now.

Well that's untrue, my mind will com up some thing very soon, and my point was proven correct as I blinked to myself in confusion for half a second before realizing that a cloud had drifted over head of me, shielding me from the beaming sun, which was also a bit nice, I had to take off my glasses at some point because the rims kept gleaming light into my eyes which was making me see spots when I closed my eyes and it was a bit of a hassle.

I'm not even sure why I wear my glasses anymore to be honest, I don't need then, haven't for coming up on two years now but I'm still just so use to them and the fact that I use them to manage my hair a bit made it so that I just never bothered to try and break it as a habit. Maybe I could work on that at some point, just so I'm use to not having them on all the time for no real reason.

Then again, that could be said for most of my appearance, but the rest actually has a reason, I still wear this jacket even though it's over half way through summer at this point because of the fact that I like having pockets as it's quicker than having to dig through my satchel which hold's most of everything I own, besides whatever I have in 'my' room at my 'parents' house. Dear lord, I thought that so hard that I could feel the air quotes.

And of course besides what's in my pocket's which is the reason why I have them in the first place, hell at this point I have a full storage system made with my jack pockets, the inside right one holds my badge case, the one of my inside left has my wallet and the one under that has my police badge, and opposite of that holds a few random items that I have on me out of habit, like a pen, a wad of cash and at the moment I think a piece of gum that Vaporeon never used.

Funny enough the two outside pockets that are usually on jackets don't have anything in them, as I put my hands in those pockets normally when traveling to keep my arms from swinging. I first started doing that because if I didn't then my hands would keep fidgets with my finders which was really annoying for me to catch myself doing when lost in thought which I almost always am when walking, not that this is something I started to do in this world, I did so in the last as well.

As the cloud floated on by I noted that I was right, it really didn't take long for my thoughts to move on for a moment before my eyes decided to catch on what was going on underneath the overhang that I was basically more or less now just laying down on. Pulling myself up on into a sitting position, I looked down at the sight of two kids arguing with each other, but that wasn't what I was caring about, no it was who the kids were.

"Jonathan?" Said kid that I hadn't seen in a few months looked around in confusion as the argument he was having with the other kid that I'm pretty sure is the male version of the twins that he was traveling around with, I don't remember his name to be honest, but I think he looks sort of like he did when I met him. His hair is a bit shorter actually now that I'm thinking about it and Jonathan's is a bit longer, more shaggier not like that's saying much, he had short hair last time and it hasn't grown out much.

"Who said that?" Glad to know his situational awareness hasn't gotten much better, as Jonathan was now looking around really confused about who had called his name out. I thought about just seeing how long he would go around looking for a moment to see how entertaining that would be but after another moment decided against it. If only because he was a friend that I haven't talked to in a long while.

"Up here" I swear no one ever looks up. Still the two of the m seemed to share a look before both turned their heads upwards to which I just gave them a wave, before rolling off the side and landed on my feet, ignoring the wince from the twin, whose name I don't remember, that probably came from the fact that I just dropped a good fifteen or so feet and looked over at Jonathan who's eyes widen and said excitedly.

"Kyu! I haven't seen you in forever! What are you doing here?" I wonder if he knows I should be the one asking that as he's the one that's much more likely to not be in another when compared to me, whose on my third region exploration at this point. Still, I didn't say any of that and instead said.

"I'm on my way to battle the gym on Cianwood. What are you doing heading there?" He seemed to blink, probably not hearing about me going this regions gym circuit which is surprising as I'm sure it would have to be on headline news, note the heavy sarcasm and hate of accuracy in my thoughts.

"I didn't know that you were still challenging gyms, I thought already being a Champion and all would kind of make that a bit lack luster nowadays, congrats on that byt he way, we all watched you win it was awesome. Anyway, Me, James, and Jamie are helping out Professor Oak and Professor Elm with something, apparently there's this place called the Safari Zone and we're going to gather some stuff that needs to be hand delivered for this thing that's happening there" Huh, interesting, that probably has something to do with whatever Lance was going on about a while ago.

"Oh neat, if you wouldn't mind, I might join you on that because this is the second time the Safari Zone has been brought up to me in recent memory, but anyway, for you're question, well, to be a bit honest, the gyms are a bit easy at the moment but it's worth it to actually have some good battles, and this time around I'll hopefully get to Lance, i wonder how amusing it would be to have Zekrom for their first battle be against him" Jonathan didn't seem to know who Zekrom was which was fair as trainers usually don't have much social media interactions form being on the road so much, but he did seem to latch onto a part of that as he said.

"With how you say it, you act like you know the Champion personally" He said it like it was a joking thing thing so I just shrugged and said.

"Well yeah, I met him a long while back, a bit before I met you actually, and recently ran into him as well. But that's not really interesting, what I'm more curious about is how you ended up being two regional professor's personal delivery boy" The two of them both looked like my blatant lack of care about knowing one of the strongest trainers in the world was something much more interesting than what I asked but Jonathan just rolled his eyes and said.

"You're life is way to strange, I think I might have got out at the right time or else I think I might have gone insane trying to keep up with you. Anyway, I and my friends where actually planning on going to Johto and when we stopped by the lab Professor Elm was ranting about something so after a bit of talking he asked us to do something for him, and one thing lead to another and here we are" He seemed like he didn't really understand it either to be honest while James, I think that's what he said, just snorted at that lackluster summary.

"That's neat, and you say strange I prefer to say interesting" This time James just laughed, from memory I believe I threatened him or at least belittled him a bit so I'm not sure why he's finding me so funny, usually when I threaten people they end up worried about being near me. Well not my problem if he has a lack of survival instinct. Though he seemed to find that ironically the best time to speak up.

"Well personally I'd say you're life and you yourself are just insane all around" Well that's both insulting and true and I'm not really sure which one I should be more focused on to be honest, so instead of focusing on either I just said back.

"Like I said, that's what makes it interesting, sorry if you have to weak of a stomach to try and be in my shoes" He looked like he wanted to say something back but clearly the memory of the last time we had a go was pushed up into the front of his mind as he just rolled his eyes after a moment and walked away while Jonathan looked between us while looking put out.

"Honestly I don't get why you two have fought both time you've met" I just gave him a look at that and said bluntly.

"He's both arrogant and annoying, two things that make me annoyed at someone" Well to be fair I wasn't exactly the nicest either but in my defense I'm not nice in general, ok that might not be a good defense in my case. Still Jonathan seemed to want to disagree with my words but after a moment just sighed and said.

"He has gotten better you know, I think you're words got to him and after we watched you're league battles, I think he got really inspired to train more but he's still James in the end even if he's started being better about not talking down to people" Jonathan said it in an almost fond voice like he remembering some event that he found really funny in the past. I guess it's good that he has some good friends even if I don't get along with them all that well.

"I guess that's something at least, not to mention you seem a bit different as well, you don't seem as lost as you did before" He grumbled a bit at that, knowing all to well that I was talking about that one time that we had spent a good ten extra minutes in a store while he tried to figure out what he needed to buy for supplies.

"It was one time and I was knew at it ok, I doubt you did much better" I raised an eyebrow at that and said.

"I'll have you know I was a professional right from the start, and besides I only had about a four month lead on you at the time so it's not like I was a veteran at that point" Couldn't help but laugh a small bit at that before shaking his head to clear his thought and then said.

"Well, I have to go and catch up with James, we were suppose to go met with Jamie to get something to eat when we ran into you. If you still want to come with us I'll see if I can convince them to be ok with it by the time we land. See ya" And with that he walked away as I watched him walk away for a moment before shaking my head and decided that apparently my attempt at not having to socialize was ruined by my own surprise by seeing him, so with that I figured might as well head back to my room for a bit.

* * *

**Jonathan's here, isn't that neat, and some more light foreshadowing of whatever I'm going to plan to do with the safari zone. Honestly I've just been in the mood to have some older characters come back for a bit at the moment, it's another reason why Lance showed up, and why I decided to commit to the whole Mew catching thing but it also helps to have some of that be used to set up stuff so that's a bonus. Anyway, See ya.**


	122. Chapter 122

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

Getting off the boat was easy when all I had to do was get Mismagius to shadow me off from my rented room. No need to go through a hoard of people, because that sounds just near horrifying to be honest. Anyway, my more than likely irrational hatred of human contact aside, I'm now in Cianwood, no idea what happened to the others though so maybe it would be a good idea to wait for them to get off as well.

So of course I decided to not do that as I walked on out of the port to find a Pokemon Center, after all I don't really have anything else to do today. I could go to the gym right now of course but the boat landed in the port pretty late in the day and I'd rather spend some time not surrounded by people or in a small room that shared characteristic of a jail cell. Well at least in size, it probably didn't help that I didn't sleep once on the boat so I'm a bit exhausted at the moment.

Nothing new there though, so with that I, with Riolu walking slowly along, and Mismagius stayed in my shadow, walked into the main part of the city while looking around the place with slightly forced open eyes. It wasn't like Olivine which was like a port city, no this place was much more like a beach town, it wasn't as much a port in fact that I had just left, it was more of a fancy dock than anything.

In fact from here I can even see people on the beach, though of course that view got quickly obstructed by the fact that I was walking into the actual city part of the city and as such got lost decently fast, though I did make sure to keep an eye on Riolu as every now and again a wave of people would walk down the street, and besides some staring nothing all that interesting happened.

Well I say that, but it would appear that something of interest is going on from the mutters of everyone around me even though I was trying to tune them out with little success, it really is to bad that I can't just shut off my hearing when I want to. Actually, I probably could, illusions can make sounds, so what if I just fill the air around my ears with something like white nose.

Like hell I would actually do that to be fair as that sounds like an amazing way to give myself a migraine but something could be there, I've never made an illusion that didn't something like adsorb sound, but really all sound is is vibrations in the air, so all I would have to do is make illusioned space that was completely still, destroying the vibration would destroy sound waves wouldn't.

Of course there's the fact that I have no bloody clue as to how to do that but I doubt it would take long to figure out really, and it's not like I don't have the time, but I guess those are just thoughts for later. As I had managed to get lost enough in thought that I was just ignoring the excited mutters of those nearby me, which was mostly the point of why I got deep in thought in the first place, I noted after a few more minutes that I had stumbled upon a Pokemon Center.

I have no idea how I managed that as I seemed to at one point only searched around for a red roof top and that symbol but I guess with how long I've been doing this that my mind just auto connects the dots to where I need to go when I'm in cities. Which means I have another habit I never noticed before, isn't that neat, to bad I don't have one that stops me from getting lost in general.

Shaking my head to get rid of the thoughts, something I actually did instead of metaphorically as I wasn't carry Riolu around at the moment, and decided that getting lost might as well just be another habit of mine and with that sad thought in mind, I walked into the Center, and noted that a number of people were already here waiting on something, probably whatever the people outside were excited about.

Usually something like this which has a whole city excited is pretty well publicized. So with that, out of pure curiosity, I looked around the walls of the Pokemon Center, ignoring the few looks from a couple trainers that had noticed me enter and then noticed who I was. After a bit of looking around, I found what must be the reason why everyone was so excited.

On the far left wall was a poster that looked to be talking about a small tournament that the city was holding, it was set to take place in a day and a half, as considering it was basically night at the moment, it meant that it was to take place the day after tomorrow at around noon. Looking down the list a bit more, I noted that it was recommended for anyone with at last four badges and anyone with over seven couldn't compete to make it fair so no one could get steamrolled by someone like me whose in the double digits in badge amount.

And because of the fact that I couldn't compete, I decided that it was no longer important enough to think about it anymore so with that I pushed it somewhere in the back of my mind as I walked up to the sign in desk to rent a room for the night as I really did need to get some sleep and the room's here aren't near as cramped as the one I had on the ship so I'll be able to have some of my team out, well no I wouldn't actually because everyone in a pokeball at the moment is well rested.

And as such I would more than likely use that as an excuse to not sleep and instead spend most of the night talking to the ones that I sent out because of the other fact that I haven't really spoken to many of my team in the last two days that I was on the boat and that's really weird for me to do for that length of time. After thinking about it for a couple more seconds, I shook my head again and decided that if I got some sleep then good for me, but if I'm still awake by, say, midnight to one then I'm gong out somewhere and sending out my team.

Because now that I'm thinking about it, it's really strange and a bit nagging at me that I haven't as much been able to talk to, say, my Son in the last number of days or listened in on Vaporeon and Serperior talk about their differing views on warm weather or have a conversation with Lycanroc or any of that. Well damn it, now I'm not going to want to go to sleep because I've managed to make myself depressed, isn't that messed up.

* * *

I did end up falling asleep surprisingly enough, not for long mind you, but three hours is better to work on than none, though the walking up is a lot more rougher than I would like. Still, it was about two in the morning when I decided that sleep wasn't going to reach me anymore and so I went out, found that beach from before which was mostly empty and once I sent out Charizard and Zekrom, it became completely empty.

Anyway, what really happened was that I sen everybody out and just enjoyed talking to them all, as I hadn't been able to in a few days. It wasn't like it was something I had to do, perks of being not the most social of people is that I don't mind long periods of time to myself, it's just that when you get use to constant company and then most of them aren't around for a few days it's just strange.

So with that in mind I just spent the rest of the night and into the morning with my team and that's really all that happened, just a lot of nice talking and a bit of the team playing around which might have blown up a part of the beach, but I just had Lycanroc cover it with some sand and rocks, so it's not like anyone would notice it, probably, well, hopefully at least.

On a side note I doubt I'm going to find out as besides the occasions idiot that was staying back to record me and my team, no one seemed to want to approach the beach for some reason. Not sure why, the beach has a long stretch of land here, it's why I chose it even though I'd rather not be knee deep in sand, as it's really the only available area that isn't apart of the city that also isn't full of people.

Still that didn't seem to stop some one, or someones it would appear, as a number of sets of feet sounded off thuds against the sand behind me. Turning around to look at whoever it was, already thinking of ways to get the idiots that were probably trying to record me to piss off, I stopped those thoughts quickly as I saw Jonathan and his friends instead of, well, I was gong to say idiots but they might also qualify as that as well. Thoughts for later though as I took in there looks.

The twins had largly varying expressions, James was one of both a lost of envy and a lot of amazement, as he seemed to be staring currently at Zekrom, Lycanroc and Luxray who were having a chat between the three of them. Jamie on the other hand was looking at all them with more of a lot of interest, probably because she's never even heard of a number of Pokemon on my team, the ones not from this or the Kanto region at least.

And finally Jonathan, he was looking at everyone, at least the older standing members of the team with excitement as he hasn't seen any of them in a long time besides Charizard of course from that time we had met back up in Viridian. In the time it took me to note all there expressions I had walked the rest of the way up to them while everyone turned to look at the three humans now with mild interest as I had already told them all about them but hadn't explained what they looked like so probably only the older members recognize Jonathan at all.

"Hello there, I wasn't expecting to see you all this early in the morning, maybe I did teach you something after all" Jonathan just pouted at that while the twins gave him a look, clearly wanting to know that story but before he could say anything about it James had apparently decided that he was to important to wait for an answer and walked by me to approach my team. I just frowned at his back as he walked over while Jonathan was probably giving me a sorry expression on James behalf while Jamie looked like she wanted to look at them all as well but wasn't as rude as her brother so I just sighs and said.

"Just don't bug any of them, especially the one's that are in there own conversations, they haven't spoke to each other in a few days because of the boat trip and I'd rather for them to have time to just relax before I finish up the gym here and go back to walking on foot everywhere" She looked grateful and immediately went over to the two floating Pokemon, Mew and Mismagius. Jonathan just smiled at her as she went, clearly he still had a bit of a crush though it's not as noticeable anymore.

"James is like you, not having a specialty or type, but Jamie, while she is studying medicine, also seems to just have an affinity for Ghost types" I just hummed at that as I watched as the two humans walked over and had idiots of themselves with my team who half approached from knowing that they were with Jonathan while the others just didn't care as they didn't have a history with the kid next to me.

"So you're just going to battle the gym then? I thought you'd want to do that tournament as well" I glanced over at him for a moment, wondering if he didn't know about the rule about the badges before deciding he must not have as I explain.

"I can't, you have to have a certain number of badges, to little and you don't qualify and to many and you're over qualified. I have twice the maximum number needed to be in the tournament so I can't battle. Plus it wouldn't be much fun to battle against people that wouldn't put up any form of fight, though it would be good training for Absol at least, she's the white furred one by the green snake, Serperior. But alas is wasn't meant to be" He seemed a bit put out at that and said simply.

"That seems a bit sad, getting to strong to enjoy battling anymore" I just shook my head at that and said.

"I still enjoy battling all the same it's just that it take a bit more than most for me to really have fun with it. Not anyone fault really, it's why there's other people out there liker the Champions and Elite fours so trainers like me don't get bored and try to take over the world. At least that's what I choose to believe" He just laughed at that as I smirked a small bit at the idea myself before he said.

"You as the ruler of the world would be horrifying" I gave him an offended look at that as he laughed again before calming down as we both just seemed to decide to watch on as my Pokemon and his friends interacted with each other. It was a bit weird to watch to be honest but might as well let them all have their fun before we split up again after I leave here. So with that I continued to watch on.

* * *

**This would have been the chapter with the gym battle but I decided that the pace of gyms had been a bit quick lately so I put another one in front before that happens. I might add another chapter after this before the gym as well but probably not, it all depends on if I want to write out Jonathan and his friends competing in the tournament or not. And the answer is probably going to be not more than likely. Anyway See ya.**


	123. Chapter 123

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

Jonathan seemed to want to watch me battle for some reason and the twins followed him around like lost ducks so with a party of three humans, I found the gym, though it looked a lot more like a dojo, but gym is all-encompassing in this world so it wasn't that big of a deal of classifications, I just thought I'd point it out for reasons. Mostly because it was better to think about that than listen to whatever the three behind me were talking about.

I think it had something to do with Fighting types, so they probably know about this gym already. Still, doesn't change my thoughts of other things, though it could tie in with that now that I'm thinking about it as I'm wondering about who to use. The only ones that haven't battled a gym in this region are Luxray, Charizard, and Mismagius. Charizard and Mismagius are out because of type advantage is a thing I'm not allowing myself to exploit and I don't think this would e a good time to have Mew or Zekrom start battling.

Which leaves only my Son left, which is fine for me, he doesn't have a type bonus here though he is overwhelmingly strong but his control is much better than it has been so I'm sure it'll be fine. So with that I stepped into the building and looked around as Riolu and the other three followed after me. The room I was in just looked a sparring room, the floor was matted and a number of selves with belts of different colors were resting on them.

Walking out of nostalgia, I stepped into the middle of the sparring pit and look around, this might be the battle area for a Pokemon battle but it seems a bit small, though close combat for a Fighting type gym leader would make a number of sense here. Fine with me in any case, as while Luxray has a lot of very strong special attacks, he's also surprisingly enough stronger physically than specially, just because of how his stats are shown in the games at least.

It's just that I've trained him to be good at both and because of his beyond massive electrical reserves that make his special attacks so devastating. It's another reason why I was mildly terrified of the idea of Luxray learning moves like Bolt Strike and Fusion Bolt from Zekrom, though he's only learned one of those two I'm sure he wouldn't mind learning the other as well.

Though my thoughts on my Son's training regiment was interrupted as I listened to a number of muffled foot steps quickly approaching me along with a multitude of gasps ranging from near silent to loudly. And considering I'm standing on a sparring mat, I figured out what was happening quicker than the attacker thought I would as I waited for a long second before side stepping out of the way and kicked out my foot which tripped the slightly larger sized man, making him crash to the ground.

I just looked down at the, for some very strange reason, shirtless man for a long moment while listening to Riolu loudly laugh at the sight as the humans just were probably blinking in shock at my uncaring put down of the man and very quick reflects I showed, I didn't think it was that big of a deal, being a train means you have to make your reflect very sharp otherwise half the time you wouldn't be able to keep up with the Pokemon in the middle of a battle. Still, pushing that out of mind, I looked down at the man as he sat up, now getting off his front and said to him.

"So I'm going to be assuming that you're Chuck then" The man looked over at me, clearly more excitement on his face over the fact that I know how to fight than him recognizing me as he quickly stood up and nodded before loudly proclaiming.

"Yep! That's me, the greatest Fighting type Master you'll ever meet!" I thought for a moment about letting him know that I've met and battled Bruno before but decided against it as more than likely it would lead to him ranting about him having better training methods or something, honestly I've ran into a number of trainers that seem to have a very unhealthy level of pride in their training methods when it isn't actually anything special.

"Neat, now then, I'm here for a battle so if you don't mind getting up off the floor then we can get to that" He seemed interested in that as he jumped up to his feet with more effort than I think it was suppose to take him as he nodded and led me and my recent gathering of humans out of the room to another, it was a good bit bigger but had the same design to it, though there was no padding on the floor, which instead had the normal pokeball symbol in the exact center of it.

"Good, I've been itching for a battle recently. This'll be a two on two match go it! I'll let you see my first choice, Hitmonchan!" I just nodded to myself as I had near expected this as I looked at one of the only Pokemon I'd think I'd be battling though two only seemed a bit disappointing to be honest. This is were reputation comes in handy, people add more Pokemon to battle against, though it doesn't really matter all that much to be honest, a battles a battle.

So with that, while Riolu walked up next to me as the others, not really sure what to do, walked off to the sides of the room to watch from a side perspective, I pulled off the first pokeball from my sash before tapping it and tossed it lightly into the air and watched as Luxray appeared, looked around for a moment with interested confusion before seemingly realizing that he was in a battle as, in my opinion, an adorably happy expression crossed over his face.

"Interesting choice, let's get this battle started! Hitmonchan Bullet Punch!" Well that wasn't much of a warning, still, I didn't react for a long moment, as I watched as the Pokemon shot forwards, seemingly like the attack was propelling them faster than they could normally move until they were almost right in front of my Son when I called out to him.

"Dodge to the side, then Quick attack" Luxray's form seemed to glow white for a half an instant before he jumped to the right as the hitmonchan shot forwards, without a target now, and right as the Pokemon intercepted past Luxray, he spun and slammed his form against the Fighting type sending them flying back, but still standing as they skidded to a halt as Chuck shouted out right after.

"Agility Hitmonchan, then hit it out of here with a High Jump Kick" That's a bit risky even with the speed bonus, considering now if they do miss then all that extra momentum is just going to be working against them in the long run as that move has some server recoil on missing. So with that in mind, I called out to Luxray as the Fighting type jumped into the air on a collision course with him and said.

"Just dodge again" The problem with Chuck's strategy, along with what I've already pointed out is that he didn't factor in the chance that Luxray will still be much faster than the hitmonchan even with that Agility helping them out. And just like I expected, Luxray lunged out of the way as the Fighting type slammed into the ground with a loud bang as a lot of dust and smoke was kicked up I called out to Luxray, who could see through such obstructions.

"Thunderbolt" I just waited as a strong flash of yellow echoed from the smoke before disappearing and after a long moment the smoke cleared to reveal Luxray standing before the unconscious form of the hitmonchan. Glancing over at Chuck, I noted that he looked almost slightly annoyed at my battle method, probable because he's just a normal head to head fighter while I am most certainly not.

As I do my best to always have some sort of idea in my head about what to do next, as while I'm not the greatest at planning I am really good at at least being able to be a step ahead. So with that the Fighting type was returned as Chuck pulled out another pokeball before throwing it out to reveal a machamp. Better natural attack power than the hitmonchan but much weaker special defense.

"Scary Face Machamp!" My face shifted into a frown as I watched as the Pokemon's face contort into a mildly unpleasant sight while Luxray flinched back at it like the move intended, I really don't like that move. Still, I just called out after a moment of annoyance and forcing that out of my mind and said to Luxray.

"Discharge Luxray" His form seemed to just spark for a moment before a large wave of electricity was pulsed out of him and in an instant the machamp was slammed with the attack, tumbling backwards for a moment before Chuck called out.

"Bulk up! Then Dual Chop Machamp! Rush it!" I waited as the already hyper muscly Pokemon's body seemed to get even more defined before dashing forwards, all four fists a glow with energy, to bad for the Fighting type that that move is the signature of Luxray's best friend, so with that I called out.

"Make an opening with Iron Tail then hit them with Night Slash" Luxray's tail glowed a sliver-ish color before he darted forwards and twisted his body to slam his glowing tail against two of the attacks coming at him from the same direction, the Iron typing over powering the Dragon energy and broke through it because of that and from more base strength before Luxray brought his front paws up and swiped across the machamps chest as they stumbled back from deflect of their attack.

"Counter!" Huh, another move that Lycanroc uses, neat, still it would be good to stop that, so with that I called out to Luxray as the Fighting suddenly stopped stumbling and looked to be about to try and reach forwards and grabbed him, and told him.

"Interrupt the attack with Discharge" Luxray shot off another, stronger judging from the output, blast of electricity, but the Pokemon just seemed to power through it enough to throw out a jab that slammed into Luxray and sent him skidding back a couple feet. He wasn't all that hurt or anything as he is very tanky when it comes to defensive power but still, that was a bit annoying.

"Now Machamp Giga Impact!" I just blinked in surprise at that one to be honest, no one ever really uses moves like Hyper Beam or Gig impact, muchless a gym leader, they usually know it's to risky to disable their Pokemon's reaction times in the middle of a battle, but it would appear that Chuck is underestimating my Son, as he must think that the Counter the machamp got off did a lot more damage than it actually did. Well fine, this is a good enough time as any I guess for Luxray to try it out, the power of that move should offer a good bit of a shield from the impact so it'll probably be fine. Only one way to find out.

"Bolt Strike, try to not over do it Luxray" Luxray instantly seemed to perk up at the first words before becoming a bit pouty at the rest but I don't feel like having my Son accidentally kill a Pokemon is something that I want to deal with today or any day actually. Still, in an instant, his fur seemed to be covered in lightning before he shot forwards, still at an impressive speed even with it lowered from the Scary Face from the start.

As the two Pokemon charged at each other, at the last possible moment to be able to manage it, Luxray flipped forwards, will all the lightning, which had been covering his entire form until that point, had shot up and gathered around his tail, and like it was a hammer, he swung it down onto the charging Pokemon right in front of him. I had the good sense to turn around as an explosion of light came from the collision for a long moment before clearing suddenly with a massive crash ringing out as well.

Turning around to look at the results, I just blinked as I looked on with mild exasperation as Luxray was looking confused as to what had happened as we both looked at the massive hole in the wall that the Fighting type had been thrown through. With that, I walked out into the center of the battle area as I was sure that the Pokemon was unconscious, and if it wasn't then I might honest just forfeit out of respect for the needed will power to still be up after that.

But it wasn't meant to be as Chuck just looked more like he didn't even know what had happened as he returned the Fighting type as I looked down at Luxray and said with a slightly reproving tone.

"I do believe that I said to hold it back a bit" He just lower himself at him not looking at me so I just rolled my eyes at that and gave him a pat on the head and said.

"I'm not mad just wished that you didn't destroy a bloody wall" He raised his head a bit up at that which is good, though I did notice he had a small smile on his face at any rate so he's fine. Though that's when Chuck walked back up to with the next badge for me in his hands. Neat.

* * *

**Just a gym battle nothing special, and as such as I'm sure I've said before, I don't know what to add here really, so I'm just going to end it off here unless I can think of something to put here before I post this but probably not. See ya.**


	124. Chapter 124

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

Me, Luxray, and Riolu were walking a bit behind the three humans at the moment, mostly because I just didn't want to deal with their chatter about the battle, it wasn't even all that great of a one to be honest. But then again, only one of them is a proper battler, the other two only do it as more of a hobby to be honest, so to them it was probably quite the battle, it's all just a matter of perspective I guess.

_"They're weird"_ I just held back in a small smirk at that as Riolu had made that comment from on top of Luxray's back as she seemed to have worn herself out earlier. Still that was besides the point to what she had said though Luxray answered before I did.

_"The one in the middle is the weirdest, I've known him the longest" _I like to think that I've done a good job at keeping my Team away from all the fame and attention as they all seem to think just as much as I do that the staring and attention people give us is weird, though I also happen to find it also quite annoying and very uncomfortable but I'm kind of glad none of them picked that up from me.

"You might be a bit bias since you've known him so long, personally I find the one of the right the weirdest" That would be James by the way, just because he acts a bit bipolar in my opinion. One moment he's resentful of me and the next he's near fanboying. Though it seemed that I made my quiet comment a bit to loud as James turned and glared at me before muttering, quite loudly, as he probably wanted me to hear him.

"He acts like he can understand them" Oh yeah, they don't know, isn't that neat, I kind of forgot to be honest, really the whole understanding Pokemon thing has been just such a background thing for like a good year now that I just reply back out of not really caring if it's talked about anymore. But they wouldn't know that as it still isn't exactly well known information, so with that I commented.

"Of course I can, I understand everything, can speak everything as well if you're that curious" I haven't spoken in Pokemon in a long while actually now that I'm thinking about it, no real need and it was a bit of a bad habit to fall into at any rate. Honestly I don't really care much about it anymore, as I think the fear of the idea of being discovered got stale after a while and I just stopping caring, luckily for me none of the many people that know about it haven't said anything. I think Lance might have made them all a deal to keep quiet or something.

"Really, You speak everything? Ok then hotshot, what am I saying_. You're an arrogant prick_" He spoke that very last part in very choppy Hoennin, I just raised an eyebrow at that and noted that Jamie smacked him at that, obviously the two of them were taught some of that language from probably their parents. So I did the only rational thing to do and answered with, in prefect Hoennin I might add.

"That's not really saying much coming from you" He just huffed and turned away though I noted that Jonathan was looking over his shoulder at me now, I just tilted my head to the left to him, which he didn't understand until he smacked face first into a pole that the twins had walked past. Rolling my eyes at the sight with a small grin pulling at my lips at the sight of him rubbing his forehead, I decided to ask him, as I was following them.

"So what are you gathering anyway? You never really explained it in full detail" Jonathan seemed to busy wallowing in self pity at his not even bruised forehead to answer quickly enough so Jamie answered instead.

"No idea dude, we just know that we're going to be getting something from the Pokemon League and then we are going to be heading to the Whirl Islands to give it to Professor Elm whose apparently suppose to be there in like a week" As she finished that James tacked on.

"Yeah, there's also suppose to be this cool thing going on called the Whirl Cup where Water type trainers are going to be competing. Me and Jon are going to be competing though Jamie doesn't have any Water types so she won't" I wonder if Jonathan's starter, the polywag that I met a long while ago, as evolved any, probably. I'd think they would be a bit to small to compete if they are still in their first stage.

"Sounds neat, I'll see if Vaporeon would be interested in having some fun in a tournament like that. It's been forever since I've done a local event, well that is if I'm allowed to at least" Jonathan seemed to be happy that I might be joining along with them, though James suddenly seemed to turn moody, like I said, bipolar. I didn't have to ask about it though, I already figured as much about why he was being moody.

It wasn't all that hard. Who wants to join a tournament when one of the strongest in the world is also competing. Still, I wonder if it really would be a good idea, I mean it wouldn't hurt but that sounds like something plot heavy to the main show, and I'm not entirely sure that would be the best idea to get wrapped up in to be honest. Well at the very least I'll still ask Vaporeon as she hasn't battled in a while, and check to see if there is any requirements on joining that I have to know about before hand.

"Look if you're going to give up on winning just like that than maybe you should just not compete" Jonathan and Jamie turned to look at me from my blunt words, but James just gave me a strong look of annoyance and said.

"Well if you're going to be there then what's the point? You can't honestly say that you wouldn't do the same in my shoes" He's still a bit of a brat to be honest, he shouldn't care so much about something like that, losing is a great way to get better, I pretty sure I would know, after each of my two loss it takes hell of a lot more to beat me afterwards.

"I can actually, my first actual lost battle was in a tournament like this. I fought against Steven Stone and, well, it was pretty one sided for most of the battle, and I didn't regret it any because I had enough fun during the battle that I didn't mind that I didn't have much of a chance at winning from the start. Take it as a learning experience and be happy about it, and you never know, some random event might happen and you'll end up winning anyway" None of that was technically a lie, though I didn't know it was a regional Champion until about half way through the match.

"Wait! You really battled Steven Stone! How wasn't that in the news or at least mentioned somewhere!" Jonathan was looking really excited about the idea of me battling such a strong trainer so I just shrugged and said.

"It was on a boat with only a couple dozen passengers, not to mention I wasn't near as famous at the time and Steven was hiding his identify so he didn't get attacked by a mob of trainers as he was going to Cinnabar from Alola" It was clear that they wanted to know more about that story but instead of saying anymore, I just pointed up a head at a large over head sign that read 'Safari Zone: Seven miles ahead'

It looked like we had a small hike ahead of us then, not surprising, safari zones are usually quite out of the way of cities and in general the human population because of poachers and the like. This isn't actually all that far, I could probably make it in a hour if I wanted to walk at a quicker pace. Though judging from the dispirited looks from the others it would appear that this isn't going to be a quick half day trip to and from.

So with that I just walked by the lot of them with my Pokemon following after me, I think the main thing is the fact that I've gotten really use to not being tired. Well that's not turn, I'm always tired, and I've very use to that. No what I mean is that I don't get worn out psychically as I'm in a lot better shape than most humans, because well, I'm not one. Not to mention that these three are still technically kids by age even if being a trainer says otherwise.

Still, they followed after me, this time I was in the lead, though they did grumble a bit, honestly, if you don't push yourself then how do you expect to get use to stuff like this. I'll admit it wasn't exactly comfortable when I started off, being under the sun for hours at a time not to mention I wasn't always in this condition but I'm very good at adapting to situations so maybe that also has something to do with it along with the Pokemon thing.

Either way, we all continued on, though from the looks of the thick forest foliage in front of me, I do believe that it would be better to not send everyone out at the moment, the flyers would be fine though maybe not Charizard, and I'm sure Serperior would feel right at home as well. The others though might find it a bit cramped. Thoughts for a bit later then, I'll choose who to keep out after we have a break in a few hours, or judging by the expressions on the humans, in about a hour.

* * *

"What Pokemon is this one anyway? I don't think I've ever heard of one like this" Jamie was staring at Mew, who was enjoying the attention as she flipped around in the air a few times making the girl giggle a bit at the sight. I decided to send her out to get some air as she isn't much of a fan of pokeballs, like a certain Ghost I know. I also sent out Pidgeot who was flying over head of us at the moment as well. Still, I thought about her question for a good second or so before answering simply with.

"She's a Mew, you probably wouldn't have heard of her species, she's a Legendary after all" I kept walking but everyone froze at those words, well besides Luxray who was still carrying Riolu. After a moment, I turned back to look at the shocked to stunned looks on everyone's faces, it was quite amusing to look at so I decided to continue it a bit more and said.

"What?" Mew was nice enough to blink in confusion at the sudden stillness in Jamie as she floated in front of the girl and waved her paws over front of her face to see she was paying attention. I just smirked a small bit before concealing it as Jonathan asked in a quiet voice.

"It's a Legendary?" I wonder if I can still get justifiably upset at someone calling my Pokemon 'it' when technically Mew doesn't have a gender, probably not. Still, I just nodded and said in a voice that showed my lack of care on the subject, like it meant nothing at all.

"Well yeah, I thought you'd know that. Zekrom is one as well" James' face was the most interesting to look at, as it kept flickering between amazement, jealously, and shock. After a few moments though it was getting a bit stale and I was about to just turn and walk away to make them panic into following me when Jamie asked.

"You have two Legendary Pokemon?" I wonder what they didn't understand about me literally saying the exact answer she was asking for.

"Yeah, Zekrom's been following me around after I defeated them about five months ago give or take, and Mew's been around for like a month as well. It was this big thing at the time for Zekrom, I'm surprised you didn't hear about it, we could have accidentally destroyed a city and apparently it was a big deal" I am actually a bit surprised no one of the three seemed to recognize what I was talking about. I didn't much mind to be honest, but I've become a bit use to people knowing my life a lot more than they should.

"Well if that's all then I do believe we can make it before night if you lot start walking. So.." With that I turned and continued walking away, listening to the amusing sounds of footsteps and the not so amusing sounds of questions filling the air, all the while Mew was giggling to herself with amusement. Well at least we only have maybe another forty minutes left and hopefully at that point they'll be to tired to ask me questions in favor of resting at the Safari Zone, as I think there is buildings there, or at least a Pokemon Center.

* * *

**I've gotten a lot of questions recently about when this story will be ending as the plot and story in general seems to have stretched on much longer than it needs to be. To be honest, the main plot was wrapped up months ago with Kyu's loss to the Elite Four, it could have ended right there honestly, I thought about it, it's why I changed up the update schedule to give me time to think about it. But after a while I decided on making this story like, in at least this way, the show. It's all in one area but really this story is more like three separate stories instead of one long one. Kanto, Unova, and Johto all have their own plots that don't interact much besides reoccurring characters and of course Kyu himself being the link. I could have made another story for the Unova arc and this johto arc, but I don't like doing that honestly, I like having it all in one area. Anyway I think I might have dragged this on a bit longer than needed so, See ya.**


	125. Chapter 125

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

"Oh hey Lance" The Champion just looked up from the stack of papers in front of him to glance up at me to give me a half-hearted wave before looking back down at the massive amount of sheets of information in front of him. This is another great reason why I'm never going to be a regional Champion, the paper work would be so annoying, though he said to me after a long sigh and said.

"Hey Kyu, I don't suppose you'd mind battling or trying to destroy the building or something would you? Because I am bored out of my mind, I knew this was going to mostly be trumped up claims but I was not expecting this much paper to be wasted" I just made a look of thought on my face, like I was half considering it, mostly to watch with entertainment at the reactions of the three humans, all of which were looking at my casual talk with the Champion in front of me with shock, before saying.

"No I do believe trouble finds me enough as it is without me deciding to be the starter of it for once" He chuckled a bit at that, probably knowing how true that was for me with whatever number of headaches I've caused for the man as well as he's caused me in turn. Though the number for that is probably not all that proportional, well I'm going to blame that on him deciding that being in charge is worth that head pain.

"Yeah I figured as much, though we really should have that battle at some point. You have no idea how stale it gets battling my Elite Four over and over again with no change of pace, well actually you probably do" I just nodded at that as he seemed to understand that I knew the feeling better than he did because at least he has a group of powerful trainers to battle against while I'm here with no one of note to battle expect for the odd gym I battle once a month.

"We really should, my Team has been itching for a high paced battle for a while now and the only thing I can do is have them battle each other which always leads to portions of forest being destroyed" He laughed again at that, while the three standing behind me were looking really lost now, like the two of us weren't having this really relatable conversation of being to overpowered for the rest of the world to handle. Well maybe that might actually be the case as it probably isn't all that relatable to anyone that isn't like me or him.

"I know, lucky for me I get a few perks with being Champion and all that so I get my own training area. Even if it has to be repaired by a number of Grass and Ground types after each training session" I would love something like that, I probably could help teach Serperior and Lycanroc to be able to heal any damage the team inflicts on the surroundings but they can't really learn many moves that would do something like that. Well maybe Serperior could use something like Frenzy Plant, though he'd have to learn the move and figure out how to control it which I believe is insanely difficult. Thoughts for later.

"Anyway, these three are here for Professor Elm's whatever, I don't actually know, so they can explain instead, I'm going to get something to eat" With that I left the three awkward kids to talk to one of the most respected and talented trainer alive with great hidden amusement as I wandered off. I'm pretty that they might not actually make complete fools of themselves, so that's good enough for me, because I haven't eaten at all today, and to be honest food is more important than other peoples' crippling social anxiety.

* * *

"Hey Kyu we got the...Why are you eating Pokemon food?" I blinked as I looked up at the sight of the three approaching me as I just ignored the weirded out and almost disgusted looks that was on the twins faces, as James was the one who had spoken as I do believe Jonathan already knew about this particular eating habit of mine. So I just shrugged and said.

"Because why wouldn't I?" I mean my reasons are complete rock solid just they don't know it, still that got some interesting looks pointed at me from that, which I just rightly ignored as I continued on like nothing had happened and said to Jonathan, as James looked to busy being to weirded out by me to answer.

"So what did you get?" That seemed to force him back into paying attention to the actual point of the conversation they went out to find me to have.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Well we don't really know what's on it but apparently it has something to do with some Water type research, and evolutions or something. Professor Elm wants the data on this thing to help him use the information on the studies of the Water types here to help with his research on the type during the Whirl Cup" As he spoke, he was waving around what looked like a USB, though for some reason it was stylized to resemble a pokeball, because why not I guess.

"Neat, well, from the looks of you all, I highly doubt that you're up for walking back to the city tonight" They all seemed to groan at the very idea of doing so, honestly it's not that bad, so what if my body hardly ever gets tired naturally and I'm very well adjusted to walking for literal days on end, they obviously should be able to keep up, sarcasm aside, I just continued on like they didn't all have protests loud enough to interrupt me.

"So being the amazing person I am, I booked rooms for you all in the Pokemon Center that's next door for the trainers that come here with interest in the Zone itself" in tandem they all seemed to perk up at that news, it's a bit weird to watch actually seeing them all have practically the exact same reactions as each other over and over again. After a moment I just decided that focusing on it was just going to make seeing it even stranger so I moved my mind onto something else and said.

"Anyway, shoo you lot, it's not that late but I'd rather you all not to sleep in until noon so we might actually have a chance of getting to the city tomorrow at a good pace. If we're luck then there'll be a ship heading to the Whirl islands" They looked like they were going to complain but I have basically been the parent to almost a dozen kids, all of which have near infinite energy, one look and they just grumble to themselves and walked away. Glad to know that look works on others as well as my Team.

While that thought is a bit interesting to think about, instead of doing that, I'm going to spend my time doing other things, like finishing up eating and then finding a computer to look into this event. Because this sounds like a canon thing from the show and I wouldn't mind seeing if I can remember anything about it before the event happens just in case this is one of those times that the world is almost destroyed. After all, knowing about it might just make the whole thing a bit less of a headache, probably not though.

At least I know that a Lugia is more than likely to be involved in someway just because I'm going to be near by it, and knowing my luck as well as I do, more than likely I might have to battle the Pokemon just because fate is spiteful to me for some reason. I thought about it for another second, wondering if it really is worth it to go to the Whirl Cup, before shaking my head.

I've been paranoid for most of my life, and I have yet to let that influence me out of doing something that I would want to normally do. And I'm not going to start letting it sway my decision making progress that much just because of the off chance, even if it is dramatically more likely than it should be, of me having to battle a Legendary. I mean it's not like it would be the first time I've done such a thing.

Not to mention this time I'm actually not dead on my feet leading up to such an event, at least not yet at any rate as I have been getting a surprisingly normal amount of sleep. Well I say normal, it's still like three hours off the recommended amount of sleep but that's still a good amount for me. So I'll probably be fine.

* * *

"Come on then you all, we're wasting daylight" I do believe that the twins are thinking of ways to murder me, Jonathan though looked like he was still a bit use to this from the week he had traveled with me. Which is something I'm thankful for considering the fact that it's either that or have to deal with three grumpy kids. He seemed to think of something similar as he just grinned at the other two and said.

"You're just going to have to get use to it, this machine over here doesn't even sleep" I just rolled my eyes at that, I sleep, just not normally, or very much. Though the two seemed to be a bit wondering what that meant, so I took advantage of that interest and started to walk away while I explained so they would have to suck it up and follow after me to hear my answer.

"I have insomnia, and it's not that I don't sleep it's just that I don't get as much as you lot, so you'd all better be thankful I gave you all eight hours. I was personally thinking of going after five, but apparently that can be considered kid abuse or something and I'd rather not have that be what takes away my badge just because you all are to dependent on something as silly as sleep" That last part was a total lie, I love being able to sleep, it's really nice to have in my opinion but since when would I let the truth stop me from mocking someone.

"Great to know their is even more things wrong with you then, besides your eating habits" James had said that and while Jamie looked like she wanted to smack him for lack of tact or something like that, I noted she seemed to also agree with him, I just thought about that for a moment before deciding that I have nothing better to do than to make them really confused so with that.

"Oh yeah, there is loads more, I could write you a list if you want" He just blinked at my easy reply to what he was probably thinking was an insult on his part but I mean, I'm not exactly one that gets insulted easily and it's also not like I care about the number of things that can be said to be wrong with me. So I can use my lack of caring to make people like him have funny reactions. I mean I'm traveling around with them after all, might as well enjoy myself by messing with them some. I don't get to do that enough nowadays.

"There is something wrong with you" I was going to make a comment about how I knew the way out of here and I totally didn't have to let them follow me as I could fly out if I wanted to. But Jonathan seemed to realize me in a mood like this would most certainly lead to James getting annoyed and if he got annoyed enough to annoy me then this would just turn into another augment, aka, me mocking James until he storms off.

"What do you mean Badge? Why would you lose a gym battle for something like that?" Oh yeah, they aren't all that aware of me still. Damn I have gotten very worryingly use to people knowing a lot about me haven't I? Note to self, change that out look because it's both more than likely an unhealthy viewpoint on society and a bit egotistical to be honest.

"Oh yeah. I'm a police officer. Well technically it's called something else but I have the same perks as one and that's the important bit. Anyway, onward" And with that I walked on into the first dense part of the foliage that we've come across on the way back making them scrabble to keep up though Jonathan did yell out after me.

"You can't keep telling us this crazy stuff then walk off!"

* * *

**The last two chapters haven't really been all that interesting to write in my opinion so I'm probably going to start up with something interesting sooner rather than later. As all this chapter and the last one is Kyu just messing around with the trio and enjoying their reactions to his insane life. Anyway, See ya.**


	126. Chapter 126

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

"Why am I doing this again? Not that I don't mind the ego boost" Everyone was looking at me as I was currently balancing upside-down on one hand. To be honest I had no idea I could do this before now but I could already do a hand stand and with me being a lot stronger now than when I learned to do one, means adjusting to balancing on only one hand was the only thing I had to learn as I'm already more than strong enough to not be weight down my this.

"Because we're trying to find out how you're so good at literally everything! This just can't be fair!" For context we're playing truth or dare at the moment and while the game has only been going on for about fifteen minutes now, it's quickly just become them asking me questions and making me do really difficult psychical feats. At least for humans that is.

"Oh that's easy, I just have a high retention rate and can learn from almost any method of application, being told, doing it myself, or just watching, it's all the same to me really" That's actually true, I've been called out on that by a lot of friends in the past because of the fact that I'm not a Kinesthetic learner or any of the other terms, well it's better to say I'm not only that. It's why I'm so quick on the up take and why I have so many random skills, they just aren't hard to learn the basics of, though the basics are really all I ever really master out of getting bored.

"That's just even more unfair!" I just nodded to that as I lowered myself down out of the hand stand and got back to sitting normally, my wrist was actually a bit stiff from doing that. Really it's not all that great as they're making it out to be, it can much more than likely be said that I don't learn best in any way at all, the only reason it's like that for me is because of how good I am at quantifying information. Without that, I'd actually wouldn't be all that special in talent up-taking.

"Well whatever, my turn, Kyu! Truth or Dare!" Jamie had pointed at me as she spoke out in a demanding voice. Really this is how it's been since this started, the three of them using their turns only on me, I don't exactly think that's fair but considering I don't have much else to do at the moment as we are currently on a ship to Red Rock Isle, the island, or well isle, where the Whirl Cup is going to be held.

"Truth" I don't get why they're still asking that to me, considering that I've alternated from truth to dare and then back to truth every single time that they've asked me so far. Still, she seemed to think on it for a long moment before asking something I almost wasn't expecting, almost because I've already listed out everything I could possibly think of that a group like this would ask to see how much I might have to lie, as my entire childhood in this world is literally just random flashes of memory that don't mean anything to me.

"Ok then...Um, what is the most humiliating thing that's every happened to you" See they can't find a flaw in my awesomeness so they're preying on my few moments of weakness, that's a bit concerning to think about from a strategy and manipulation standpoint considering these kids are like eleven. Anyway, I had to give it a bit of thought because I'm not exactly the type to be humiliated easily or ever really. So it would have to be something from my younger years as that's when I cared most about that stuff.

"I guess it would have to be...yeah ok, I actually can't think of anything. I know plenty a time when people were humiliated on my accounted but I never really cared about that sort of thing" The only ones I could think of I actually didn't care about anymore, like at all, memories are like that for me, I can't really look back on them with near amount of the same emotion as I felt when I was experiencing them live. I'm just not built for it. And as such trying to locate something like that is surprisingly really hard.

"Oh come on. You can't just not care about an emotion" Jonathan was looking a bit put out at my lack of things to exploit to mock me for. I might be looking at his intentions a bit more harshly than they actually are now that I'm thinking about it. Well whatever, it's his turn anyway, which he seemed to realize as I just shrugged in lack of care to his annoyance.

"Well fine, truth or dare?" I'm still wondering why they even ask at this point, probably because of the fact that he's hoping that I might switch up and ask for a truth instead because it's clear he wants an answer about something.

"Dare" He just groaned at that before looking like he was deep in thought, probably wondering what thing he could ask me to do that would make me change my answer about me never really feeling humiliated. After a moment, he's eyes caught on my hair for some reason, not sure why, well I didn't until he spoke up.

"Cut your hair" I just blinked at that, for a long moment I thought James was going to laugh while Jamie looked ready to smack Jonathan for his dare. I believe the second part was because of the fact that she, like me, had long hair, mine was actually a bit longer in fact, no by much, but her's only went a bit past her shoulders unlike mine. Still, it doesn't exactly matter much so I just shrugged and said.

"Ok, I'll do it later" He just shook his head at that for some reason, and as I quickly figured out why just before he spoke, I just rolled my eyes and reached behind me for an object while he talked.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of thi- What the hell!" His words were interrupted as I, without care, pulled out a knife, illusioned of course, pulled back my hair and 'sliced it off'. I mean it doesn't matter much to me if I cut it. I mean the hair isn't even real, it's an illusion as well, so it's not like this look is going to stick on me any longer than tonight. Because I'm sure their reactions in the morning at my full head of long hair is going to be amusing.

"Done. Well then my turn now. James. Truth or Dare?" They all were staring at me like I was a bit crazy, which was quite funny in my opinion, though I must say, while my cut job was a bit uneven it doesn't change the fact that it feels very weird to not feel any hair on the back of my neck or even my back in general actually. Huh, I don't think I like this now that I have it. Note to self, 'grow out' my hair after I leave because this is a bit uncomfortable surprisingly enough.

* * *

"Hey Vaporeon" My fox looked around for a moment, mostly noting we were in a small room more than anything else, before looking back up to me with a bit of clear confusion about why she was the one out, so I explained a bit before she could her question.

"We're going to be competing in a Water type specialist competition soon, in the next three or so days in fact, since I figured you'd like a chance to have some fun and since we're going to be the only to able to compete, I figured you'd like to spend the entire journey for this one out of your ball" She seemed to perk up a bit at that, I haven't been able to do as much one on one time as I'd like recently, and to be fair with Mismagius it's kind of never one on one, but she's usually content with her shadow so it's not like that's a bit deal and I haven't spent much time with the quietest on the team recently anyway so this is a nice excuse.

_"Oh, thank you Sir"_ I just nodded, nothing more really had to be said on the matter in both of our opinions so with that I dropped down into my seat as she jumped up on the small bed to look at what I was doing as I pulled out a sketch pad and began to draw a few things that came to mind at the moment. It was either that or just sit around for the next few hours until day break. Another reason why I'm not a big fan of boats, I can't stretch my legs well enough. I like pacing after all, helps me think when I'm stuck on a problem.

Plus it also helps when I have a lot of extra energy which happens more often than one would think, it's a habit of mine to go walking at night most of the time. It really helps that I'm a great talker when I feel the need to be or I'm sure a number of times would pas with me being horribly killed with how many run ins with wild, not exactly friendly, Pokemon I've met without my team around.

Though of course they didn't need to know that, otherwise I'm sure they would start a new movement of never sleeping to always have a close eye on me at all times. They're already more than protective enough as it is without that added onto it in my opinion. I still don't understand why they seem to think I need protection this much. Well no I do, I understand it because I'm pretty sure I would kill someone if they hurt someone on my team.

Even though I know only about ten trainer in the world could manage something like that, it doesn't change the fact that I'm sure some of my worse side would come out in such a case. Really people should be glad that I started battling before I truly started to form this bond I have with my team so that I was already use to battling and the idea of my team getting hurt in a fair setting. If I had started off as protective as I am now I'm sure I would have ended up much worse.

I shook my head out of those thoughts pretty quickly though, after all, what ifs don't do anything for me, it's in the past and that's all I care about on the matter, so with that I tuned back into my hand motions, it seems I had been scribbling something without my notice. Looking down at it for a moment, I huffed a small bit as I looked at the drawing of a beach, the same beach I had headed to for my small trip through Unova.

* * *

"Alright then, full name and place of birth is all we need to sign you in" I just nodded to that as I had literally just heard that being said twice by the trio in front of me. All of which I might add were occasionally giving me side glances, or more specifically my hair. They were looking at it like it was going to fall off at any moment, like I had super-glued it back into place.

"Kyu Malo, Nuvema Town" She gave me a small glance up at that before nodding like she didn't recognize the name when she clearly did as she typed my entrance into the computer before saying.

"Alrighty then, how this'll be set up is that you three each need two wins to continue to the semi-finals and from their you'll be assigned an opponent to face and if you win then you'll be in the finals just like that. Good luck you three!" The lady just gave us a wave as we walked away from her. Well that's neat, she obviously knew me so if it was a problem that I'm competing then she more than likely would have said something.

* * *

**So the last bit of stuff is done before this small little side plot gets started up. As for the learning thing mention, it's actually a bit different that I think I was able to describe it, but basically, it's like a type of muscle memory for me, once I learn something like, I don't know, how to play a song on the panio I just don't forget the motions of how to do it. It's why I have just a very random varying list of things I can do and know about, most of which came from me being bored at night when I can't sleep and try something new until I got bored of it. That's actually how I learned to draw, it's one of the few things I tried out from pure boredom that I always seem to wrap back around to at some point instead of almost never touching again. Well my ramblings and mildly egotistical boosting statements aside, I don't really have much else to add here, so, See ya.**


	127. Chapter 127

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

"I wonder if that should be considered cheating" Vaporeon, who I currently had draped over my shoulders so she could see better, as Riolu wasn't using me as a taxi at the moment, didn't seem to know how to answer my thought as I looked at the numerous game stands that were stationed around. I was wondering because I have literally seen one of the people running in the stands rigging their events. A man literally added a weight to the end of a dart right front of the next person to throw it.

It wouldn't really effect me, because the offset weight would have time to come into effect if someone can throw it hard enough, which I most certainly could if I wanted to play any of these games, but to be honest, I also kind of like watching all these idiots struggle to win in a very rigged setting. Not sure why, but recently I've been a bit more sadistic than normal. I'm going to blame that on the fact that the trio I'm with are so easy to mess with that I've been reminded that it's fun to screw with people.

Which is something I haven't done all that much of in a while, well besides when some idiot annoys me but I mess with them because of how horribly spiteful I am not because I enjoy it though that is certainly a nice side bonus. Well whatever thoughts for later, right now I should probably focus on what I'm walking around here for anyway, after all I was planning on checking up on the stadium before my first battle starts.

I'm scheduled to battle for tomorrow morning in a two on two match against someone named Trinity, so basically in a number stand point it's going to be three against nine, because name meanings and all that. I only made note of it because this is the first time I've met someone else with a name that's literally just a fancy way of saying a number, I wonder if our number ranking will be indicative to more me or her, three is closer to first after all, but nine is a bigger number. I guess it depends if you're looking at it like it's golf or something similar.

Well I guess it doesn't really matter all that much to me, after all, doesn't change anything no matter how you look at it. And to be fair our names have exactly nothing to do with it in the first place besides a weird fact. Why am I thinking about this so much again? I just sighed to myself before moving on from the game stands, now more focused on finding the stadium before I get lost in unneeded thoughts again.

* * *

**"On the right we have a well known trainer Kyu, and on the left we have a strong contender in Trinity. This battle will be a two on two battle, let's get started folks!"**

I'm pretty sure that's my que, though no one really explained that so I'm just going to assume I'm right, doing that usually works out well enough for me. Is that more on the egotistical or factual side of things? And does having to ask that make my ego even bigger? Either way, it probably doesn't matter, so with that I stopped thinking about it and just gave a nod to Vaporeon, who was obviously still out, and watched as she jumped into the water in front of me which is what the stadium is mostly made out of.

Looking over at my opponent, a fairly normal looking woman, she just seemed to be thinking about something for a long moment before pulling out a pokeball then threw it into the air. I just blinked as I looked up at the massive gyarados that appeared in front of me. I'm pretty sure this one is bigger than average, still, it doesn't seem to have the ability Intimidate so that's a nice bonus for me since Moxie isn't going to have any effect on this battle since I only have one Pokemon I can use here.

"Dragon Dance Gyarados!" Well I guess we are starting then, unfortunate, well whatever she did that because she knows in a head on fight my Fox would destroy her Pokemon without something to even out the scales, at least that's what I'm assuming from her first instinct to power up her Pokemon is to make the battle be on more even footing. Otherwise I might have to deal with some self-reflection because I don't believe it's a good thing to automatically assume superiority over someone, even if it's more than likely always true. Actually that might make it worse. Well whatever, thoughts for later I guess.

"Shadow Ball" It's to bad that Vaporeon can't learn something like Freeze-Dry but then again that might be a bit over kill in this situation, so I just watched as my Fox seemed to materialize from the water before jumping out of the pool with a ball of shadowy energy forming in front of her before it was launched at the massive Pokemon. Said Pokemon had just stopped spinning from buffing themself up when the attack slammed into them, pushing the Water type back.

"No Gyarados! Aqua Tail!" Wait really? I just shook my head a small bit in confusion as I just let it happen. The gyarados seemed to jump out of the water and managed to bring their tail, which was covered in water, up over Vaporeon before slamming down on her, crashing my Fox into the water below. Trinity seemed really happy with that for some reason, which was even more confusing. She's a bloody Water type specialist and she doesn't know Vaporeon's or even the eeveelution lines ability gimmick in general?

"Hydro Pulse" It might be a bit of a stronger than needed move but gyarados in general have decent special defense, decent endurance, and not to mention are resistant to Water type attacks. So with that, my Fox jumped up onto on of the few floating platforms looking completely fine, because Water Adsorb is a thing, and after a short second of waiting, a condensed ring of water shot out and slammed into the big Water type, exploding into a massive flood of water.

Maybe I should have been a bit more clear on where to target it as I looked up at the massive flood of water about to rain down on me and everyone else. Though at least it looks like the move did it's job as I looked down a bit to see the big snake like Pokemon crashed into the water. At least that's all I saw before being drenched myself so sliver-lining it is then.

The announcer for this event was making a big deal out of the move, though I just sighed to myself a small bit as I pulled my wet hair out of my face. Honestly I really should have remembered how water works but to be fair, yeah actually I have nothing to add here, I just totally didn't think to add in a target. Oh well, this might be what I get for all the ego thoughts I literally have been having for the last three minutes before this battle started. Because Karma or whatever else is controlling my horrible luck.

Though at least Vaporeon seems to be having a nice time, I think it's mostly because she's swimming at the moment which is always a fun thing for her, and because she got to use one of her own moves. I think she might have a bit of a favoritism for the moves that she's made or changed the function of, which is understandable. Anyway, back to the thing that I actually should be focused on at the moment, after all her next Pokemon was just sent out. This time her choice is a feraligatr.

"Ice Fang!" Well I guess we're still in the middle of a battle but I feel like at some point I'm going to be the one that calls out an attack suddenly and get yelled at for it because no one explained that we could do or not do this sort of thing. Still, I feel like she really just doesn't understand how vaporeons work, just like in general. Because of that fact the feraligatr just had a mouthful of ice at the moment because they can't find Vaporeon, who becomes invisible in bodies of water unless she specifically doesn't want to.

"Double Kick" From behind the Water type shot out form the water was Vaporeon, who brought her paws up and slammed both of them in rapid succession down on top of the gaiters head, breaking the ice in their mouth as well, which is why I went for the Fighting type move in the first place so if they tried to counter act with the move that was already active then they wouldn't be able to without redoing the move in it's entirety. Trinity seemed to understand that.

"Use Superpower now Feraligatr!" Smart, using the closed in distanced Vaporeon made when attacking to get the advantage with a powerful attack. To bad I can do this.

"Protect" Honestly I don't think I'm ever going to use this move without thinking about how much of a copout it is almost every single time. Not that I mind in the least because I'm the one using it but still. I feel like most of the trainers in this world are all idiots for not taking advantage of a move that cancels literally all damage that could be taken. I just don't understand why I'm the only one that seems to see it as the overpowered move it is. Anyway, onto step two of the plan that never fails.

"Now Iron Tail" It had taken a few seconds for the Water type to get worn out from using the Fighting type move to try and break through the barrier separating them from my Fox. But they did stop nonetheless and when they did, the Protect disappeared and with that came down onto the head of the Water type once again an attack from above, though this time it was from a glowing sliver tail rather than two blue paws.

"Get out of the way!" It would have worked better if she tried to do that before her Pokemon was laying on the ground unconscious but Vaporeon is a fast girl, even if she isn't exactly the fastest on the team, in general battles trying to match her reaction time is very hard to do. Well that's one win done, now to do something else with the rest of my day.

* * *

You know I already knew about this tournament a bit form the show but what I didn't remember and what no one seemed to tell me was what I got if I won. To be honest I didn't really care what it was, as whatever it could be I more than likely could just buy for myself if I wanted to. But it turns out the reward is a god damn title. 'Hero of the Sea' that's what it's called, I'm already the Hero of Ideals and I still don't even want that one.

Can I even be a hero of more than one thing? Probably, still, I'm really not sure if continuing this is all that great now, which really shows something about how much I really don't like titles these days. I'm still going to win this of course, I don't care that much, plus I get a bonus item called a Mystic Water, which is something that's quite rare and something I know Vaporeon would love so I see no reason to drop out just because I get another annoying thing tacked onto my list of things I wish I didn't have that I can't get rid of.

Titles are like that for some reason, even if no one really knows about them, they're still there just in the back ground. Honestly I don't even know how many I have anymore, I'm sure I've lost count out of trying to forget about them. Well either way, I can't really do anything about it besides complain and I do believe I complain enough as it is already so whatever.

So with that I just looked away from the poster on the wall that was the first one that I had seen that had spelled out what the winner of this Whirl Cup gets. I was sitting in a small cafe at the moment, not so much for me, more for Vaporeon. She's really the only one on the team that's a bit of a foodie, well more like she likes everything no matter what it is. It's both adorable and fun to watch her react to new stuff and since this is suppose to be a Vaporeon centered trip I figured why not let her have some fun.

I mean most of the team has their own thing like this anyway, so it's not that big of a deal, Serperior has his contests, Pidgeot goes off at times to fl to his heart's content, Charizard had that whole thing with the valley a while ago. And more could be pointed out, it's just that Vaporeon's hobbies are more on the rare side. Since we aren't very often by a pool of water or really all that inclined to go to more fancy areas that often also serve Pokemon food, she just doesn't get to do stuff like this as much as the others get to enjoy their habits.

So it's nice to have that spread around a bit, though the price at the end of this meal for her I'm sure is going to hurt me to my core, she's having fun, plus even I'm not cheap enough to also not order something for everyone else because getting fancy food doesn't happen often that just means not only one of our team should be allowed to enjoy it. She just gets it first, so not special treatment because I'm fair, but since this more her thing I might be being a bit bias on who is eating first.

* * *

**Just a small battle and that's about it, well beside the obvious rigging that goes on in stuff like carnival games that is around the area. Not really sure what else to add here, so with that. See ya.**


	128. Chapter 128

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

I yawned to myself, more tired than normal at the moment, as I looked on at the battle in front of me, the only real reason why I was here was because Jamie threaten to drag me here if I didn't go myself. I could have convinced her pretty easily if I tried I'm sure, plus I'm also sure she knows that if she did actually tr and drag me I would have ripped her arms off, but that's besides the point.

Though it would be wrong if I said that that was the only reason why I'm here at the moment, the battle I'm watching after all is Jonathan's and James' they're going against each other at the moment. Both having won their first battles, this would decide which one would be going on to face me. I had already won my second battle myself, it wasn't anything special, or even interesting, a kid had used an octillery and nothing else. I think the Pokemon had only just recently evolved as well as they didn't seem to really know how to control their body.

It was a bit sad to be honest considering the near literal grand canyon spaced gap between us, but anyway, back to the thing at hand. So with that I watched as Jonathan sent out a Pokemon I hadn't seen in a long while, it was that poliwag, now a poliwhirl, while James' pokeball revealed to have contained a quagsire. Interesting match up, I wonder if both have Water Adsorb like Vaporeon does. If so then this battle might drag on for a while considering that they're in a pool of water.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Jamie looked really interested, but also clearly a bit conflicted as to who she should be cheering for, so I just shrugged as I thought about it for a moment, getting rid of my own personal bias on the matter, after all even if it was only briefly I did help train his team and give Jonathan a number of tips to use. Still, just judging from the way this is most likely to go.

"James has the highest likelihood of winning this round, but I don't know what other Water types Jonathan has at the moment, and of course abilities have to be taken into consideration. So for right now, if that quagsire has Water Adsorb I'd still say James is most likely to win this, if not then it's maybe fifty-fifty. I can't tell anymore without more information at hand" I think it's a bit weird that my entire team is well known but I have to guess what someone is likely to have. Well it's just one downside that I just have to live with, not like it's that big of a deal mind you but it is something to think about.

"Oh ok" Well wasn't that a bit of a stale reply for me answering her question, well whatever, she's probably caught up in the battle, it seems to be getting into full swing at any rate though to be honest it's a little boring to watch. Especially since because my mind isn't focused on battling myself, I can hear the announcer and that's always a downside in my opinion.

Plus it's just weird to be an outsider on a match, hell I've felt that way even watching replays of my own battles. It's just weird to me considering I'm always the one in a battle so watching on makes my nerves act up a bit, like somethings about to happen that will cause nothing but headaches. And since I really don't like headaches because well, who would, this isn't as fun for me as everyone else is having.

It's probably just one of those things that comes from being the one to always do that being on the outside of it is just bugging me more than I would think it would. Well nothing to do but to continue watching, to be fair of all things to be able to get under my skin and unnerve this has got to be the weirdest one. Which is saying something considering I'm terrified of spiders, and even I know how illogical that one is.

_"Are you ok Sir?"_ I blinked before looking over at Vaporeon who seemed to have also gotten a bit out of tune with the battle and had looked up at me instead. I just gave her a smile and said.

"I'm fine, just a bit lost in thought" She just nodded before turning back to the battle, though I could tell she wasn't really paying much attention to it. She's a lot like me in that way, quiet and always paying attention, I just have to hope it isn't because of the same reasons that I'm like this. Paranoia isn't healthy, as such I'm more than fine with shouldering it for everyone else.

Still, she's much better than when she first arrived on the team so that's something at least, it's one of those things that I actually have a real pride in, the fact that I've helped everyone on my team as best I can, even if I'm not the best suited for the job, I think I've done surprising well in helping everyone get over any bumps along the way. After a moment I just shook my head away from those thoughts. I'm always doing what I can, no reason to drown myself with worrying about it all.

* * *

"I can't believe I lost!" Jonathan was being a bit sulky at the moment though James wasn't making it much better by gloating about it. I just rolled my eyes as they all complained, really I don't get it. He lost so he should just focus on not losing next time, and James won but he's going to be facing me next, he shouldn't act all high and mighty when he's much more than likely about to be flattened. Well, maybe that's just bigger picture stuff that I'm only really good at seeing because of how little I personally care about what their talking about.

"Come on you did well, it's just that in a battle for Water types, Water Adsorb just can't be understated" I was right about at least one of them having that ability, and it was the deciding factor of the battle because it took Jonathan to long to remember that and had wasted energy on moves that did little more than heal his opponent. It was a big mistake to make, if he remembered that from the start then he would have had a strong chance at winning.

"It's true, that mistake is the same one that both my last two opponents made when they went up against Vaporeon" James looked like that piece of knowledge was suddenly of vast importance, did he not know that? Well if not then good for him, it's only a bit more fair for him to know that when I know practically all the abilities out there, it'll even this out a bit more I guess.

"So that's the ability that it has" I just looked over at him and enjoyed him flinch back a bit from the sight of my dead eyes before my expression changed back to normal like nothing happened. What? I really don't like it when people call the ones on my team 'it' just a random thing that really annoys me. Still, the other two didn't notice so I carried on like nothing had happened and said.

"Yeah, that's her ability, which is a lot more handy than Hydration in a battle especially more so in a tournament cup like this" James just looked away, making sure to not catch my eyes, probably because I had added a bit of focus on the word 'her'. While also making sure he remembered that I was also competing against him and that I had just a big advantage as he seems to think he has. Was that a bit cold? Sure, but I've made it clear I don't like ego and I really don't like people looking down on my team in any way.

* * *

"So what do you think so far? Having fun?" Vaporeon, who had just poked her head out of the water just gave me a happy smile before diving back into the ocean that dragged out in front of me, it was the only answer I needed at the moment. Of course she wasn't the only one having fun at the moment as I glanced up and looked on as Charizard and Pidgeot stretched there wings above me.

The others were around somewhere as well but I trust them enough to not have to keep a close eye on them to make sure they don't get into trouble. Well I say that but, looking over my shoulder, I made note that Mew and Mismagius seemed to be plotting something that will more than likely do something headache inducing. So I should probably keep an eye out on those two at least.

Well as long as they don't destroy anything important then I'm sure it'll be fine, probably, hopefully, hard possibility. Know what, I'm just going to stop thinking about it before my mind thinks of even worse things that they could be getting up to. I don't think thinking of all that is good for my health to be thinking of things that I really hope never cross either of those two's minds.

Not out of fear for everyone else but mostly because I don't want to listen to everyone complain to me because they burned down a small orphanage or something. Shaking my head, I moved my thoughts onto something else, well I tried to but to be honest, I'm a bit to tired to think clearly enough to come up with something new and creative. Not my fault that I haven't slept in a number of days now.

Well some would say it's my fault but screw those people, ok I think I might be a bit grumpy then, that's unfortunate. Nothing I can really do about it for right now, it's still day time now and if I pass out I might screw up my sleep schedule even worse. Though I'm not even sure that would really be possible considering how bad it already is I'm not sure it can realistically be that worse by that big of a margin.

Still, I can't see a reason to risk it all that much to be honest so I'll try to get some sleep later, though I have a feeling that I'm about to go on a deprive from rest for the next couple days. It just seems like it's been long enough for me to start suffering from extreme lack of sleep, I mean it does happen every couple months and to be honest I'm surprised this hasn't happened sooner though I do wish it would have kicked up when I wasn't doing something like battling, being really tired is bad when I'm battling because I make sure to always be paying attention, even if I don't always seem to be.

With that in mind all i can really do is hope that nothing to headache inducing happens before I get some sleep, otherwise that would be really annoying.

* * *

**This is a shortish chapter, sorry about that, but simply put I am tired as all hell at the moment and I just can't seem to get any sleep plus I've also been recently starting to write the first couple chapters to a new story I thought of after I finished my most recent story, and needless to say, it's been messing with me because the main character I've designed is both nothing like Kyu and also has a lot of similarities so it's been a bit difficult with my fuzzy mind at the moment to separate the two characters properly when I'm working on both stories so much when I'm this tired. Complaints aside, I don't have much else to add right now so, See ya.**


	129. Chapter 129

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

"Hey are you asleep" I blinked my eyes open to look up at the horrible person that was bugging me at the moment only to blink again as I came to the understanding that maybe I was actually asleep. Because it's either I'm dreaming or some really weird stuff happened in the last five minutes since it's been since I closed my eyes to try and get some sleep.

"I'm awake, probably, I think I am at least" Jonathan just grimaced as he turned to look at the same thing I was looking at, which is a good thing to know I wasn't hallucinating. But that might be a bit more likely to be the reason as for why this is happening, because otherwise I see no reason as for why Riolu and Vaporeon should be floating in the air at the moment. Though I noted neither were looking all that happy with this situation that they've found themselves in.

"So, I do believe I have a question that goes along the lines of 'what the hell' and as it happened I also want an answer to said question" I think I've reached the grumpy stage of my sleep deprivation which would suck. But at least I'm not seeing things so that's a bit of a plus, though that leads to a whole new line of questioning so maybe seeing things might actually be less headache inducing somehow.

"I don't know, I went to your room and found this" Oh? I blinked again, mostly out of tiredness, as I had some sleep in my eyes without it sadly being the side effect of actually getting sleep. I was a bit slow at the moment but that doesn't mean my years of experience with this problem was null and void as I just glanced around the room for a moment already mostly working out the details.

"You can come out Mew, and you as well Mismagius, because I have no doubt this was your plan" Jonathan's eyes widened at that as he looked around the room that he really shouldn't have been able to get into, because I'm like ninety-five percent sure I locked the door, because I always lock the door when I try and sleep, because extreme paranoia and all that. Well Mew probably unlocked it if I had to guess, at least I hope so otherwise I forgot which would really say something about how out of it I am at the moment.

Still, nonetheless, thoughts aside, after a moment I listened to a pair of giggles as two familiar floating Pokemon drifted down in front of me from the shadow on the roof. It took me a second to realize that Mew was also in the Shadow which is a bit weird because I feel like that would hurt her considering typing and all, it's the reason why when we travel it makes Riolu hilariously disorientated, and why it barely has an effect on me, because Dark type and all. Well that would be the case, unless.

"Mismagius did you teach Mew how to Shadow Travel?" That's the only thing that would make sense in this situation, which to be fair nothing in this situation makes sense to start with. Because Mew can learn like every move right? I think that's what it is, but normally it's only through TMs and the like, but that wouldn't be realistic for a world like this wouldn't it. So Mew can actually just learn anything with enough time and practice more than likely, well if that isn't the most overpowered thing I've thought about today, no, more like in the last two hour.

_"Maybe. Possibly. Totally!"_ I just shook my head before smiling a bit at her happy reaction, before realizing that I never actually got confirmation for my last string of thoughts before going on a small rant about how that was different from the games. Holy hell, I really am out of my mind at the moment, I mean I was right but my mind is just going on without me at the moment, which isn't that a scary thought. Still, I didn't show any of that and just instead said.

"Well while that is pretty cool, I do believe that while Vaporeon is getting use to floating I think Riolu looks a bit like she's about to explode so you might want to put her down" Huh, I just realized, most of the female population on the team are out at the moment, I think the only one missing is Absol. I don't know why I thought to make note of this but I did so that's a thing I guess.

_"Ok"_ Mew giggled a little bit before her paws glowed very faintly, mostly because I kind of can't see anything involving Psychic types on most days unless it's a powerful one doing it, which is why I could faintly see what the floating Pokemon was doing as Vaporeon dropped down onto the ground, without much of any problem, while Riolu body slammed onto the small bed in the room.

"Well this is an interesting thing to walk in on" I just blinked again as I looked back over at the only human in the room that I nearly forgot was here in the first place. After a moment I just shrugged and said simply.

"My life is just weird in general, honestly I think this is the first time in a sad amount of time that something really strange and mildly headache inducing hasn't happened" Which really just means it's only a matter of time but I don't think he would appreciate it if I told him that more than likely impending doom would be raining down on me any day now.

"You don't say?" He looked put out as he watched as the Legendary Pokemon in the room flipped around the in air a few times in a laughing fit as Riolu tried to jump at her. Though without much success with how weak her legs are but it's the action that was more amusing than anything. Still, I should probably do something about that before Riolu jumped to much and falls off the bed and ends up hurting herself. So with that I walked over towards the two while asking over my shoulder.

"So what did you want to talk about anyway?" Now that I remember that he was still here, I might as well hear what he came to my room to talk about. Though as I listened, I also moved move and picked Riolu up and raised her hissy fit throwing self up to be able to be tall enough to actually reach Mew, who just continued to giggle away as she moved out of the way of the Fighting type's fists of justice.

"Um. Well, since you're match with James is in about an hour, I just wanted to know what you were going to do?" What I was doing to do? I thought the answer to that question would be so obvious that he wouldn't even think of asking that.

"I'm going to win, that's what I'm going to do" I think that shocked him a bit, no idea why to be fair, I don't think I've ever given off the impression that I would do anything else in this little tournament either, or just in general considering I'm far from a nice guy on a good day to the average person.

"But isn't that a bit unfair?" I laughed at that, because that's just a stupid reason to try and convince me to throw a round. Honestly, me being in a tournament like this is unfair for basically everyone here but he only seems to have gotten a problem with it when it's actively effecting his friend. Sure there's a nice sentiment in there but it doesn't change it from being hypocritical.

"I've been in a lot of unfair battles in my time, I mean a lot of them. Sure while most of them nowadays involves me being the unfair one it doesn't change that in the beginning I was constantly battling really uneven odds, and one thing I've learned through it is that the best way to get better at something like battling is through pressure. So while James is most likely to lose, but he'll most certainly learn something from it, and besides losing isn't that big of a deal, he'll get over it"

I don't think Jonathan likes how uncaring I'm being about this, but I'm not wrong, not to mention James is getting off easy compared to some of the unfair battles I've been in. I mean really, a one on one battle with me is nothing compared to all the times that when I was still getting my barrings I had to battle like three dozen Team Rocket grunts at the same time. Because if I lost that battle I'd more than likely have died, while when he loses, it's just going to be a shot to his ego.

"Yeah I guess, but I kind of want him to win, you know he's been training really really hard recently and everything" That's another thing, he's been training hard for maybe the last week, I've been training hard for the past year and a half. I think I might have just found something that annoys me, not that hard, a number of things annoy me, but this one is newish.

"And you think I haven't? Sure I get that you want his efforts to not go in vain but what about my efforts? I mean being realistic, I've probably put in five times the work he has, so with that in mind, is it fair to me then to have to have all that training go to waste against someone who only put in a fraction of the work? Besides there's no certainty that he'll win after I give up, just like for all I know, after this battle I'll fight an Water type Elite four member of some far off region and lose to them because I only have one Water type"

He didn't know what to say to that, which is understandable, because I get where he's coming from and he does have a point, there would be no reason for me to talk about effort put in against some whose only be training for like a month in total, that jut isn't fair to the guy. But when the two of us have been training for almost the same amount of time, give or take only about two or three months, then the only thing you can judge our success by is the work we put in, and frankly said I've put in a hell of a lot more than him and it shows.

"...You know you have a point, but it's kind of hard to focus on it when you're doing that" I blinked as I stopped walking around the room with Riolu still being held up trying to snatch at Mew who was just staying out of the Fighting type's clutches. I don't get how what I'm doing is anything but serious, this is a very important thing to focus on after all. Well that and because I think if I'm not doing something psychical at the moment then my body is going to take that moment of weakness and force me to pass out.

"In my experience wisdom comes in the most weird of sights" A number of particularly interesting memories float up from my mind, most involving either something to do with water or Legendaries for some reason. I wonder if it has something to do with the fact that my thinking is a bit out of focus at the moment and because of both the conversation topic and what I'm currently helping Riolu out with.

"I'm just going to take your word for it" I just nodded even though I was facing away from him as I managed to get Mew in a corner as Riolu looked absolutely victorious, which made it all the more entertaining when the floating cat just slipped into the shadow behind her and appeared out from behind me.

"That's a good philosophy to have, I think more people should take that up as well" I think he was rolling his eyes but that's just a hunch. Still, I'm a bit glad that he came over anyway, because while I doubt I would have actually gotten any sleep, it would be really unfortunate if I feel into a coma and just missed my match. But those are thoughts for later, because right now Riolu was point at Mew like I was the horse she was riding into battle, so I just rolled my own eyes before smiling a bit as I walked up towards the pink cat once more.

* * *

**Just a simple battle before the next match or whatever I decide to do for the next chapter. Anyway, besides that, I just want to say, as of about a day before this chapter goes out when I'm writing this, this story has just become the most reviewed story I have which I think is bit neat. The main reason why I'm pointing this out is because I can't think of anything else to talk about and that's a thing that I noticed. Anyway, See ya.**


	130. Chapter 130

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

**"On the left we have Kyu, a trainer who has been steamrolling the competition, and on the right we have James, a trainer who has been steadily making his way through this cup without any falters, this will be an interesting one folks! So lets get this battle going!"**

I yawned very tiredly, because I am tired, very, before waving on for Vaporeon to jump into the pool in front of me that made up the battle field. While that was happening, James pulled out a pokeball and through it out in front of him. I watched as it opened up to reveal a familiar looking quagsire, which means they're the one that battled against Jonathan which means they have Water Adsorb. Good to know.

"Mud Shot Quasgsire!" Oh? He starting off strong, and by that I mean on the offensive, which is smart, because he knows he won't out last me when it comes to a stamina and endurance match so he has to actively try and take out Vaporeon from the running. After all, he has the slight advantage of me only having one Pokemon I can use here, well I mean technically speaking Mew knows Transform so I could use her but that just makes this beyond unfair. Anyway, battle time.

"Destroy it with Water Pulse and then hit them with Shadow Ball" Vaporeon could have dodged it but it would have just made her targeting on the fly a tad bit more difficult and more easy to dodge, so with this it would be harder for the Water type to dodge. With those thoughts in mind, I watched with expectancy as the Water Pulse slammed into the Mud Shot, causing a wave of smoke to be kicked up as Vaporeon shot a Shadow Ball right at the Water type, with the Ghost type move being covered in the smoke. Meaning.

"No Quasgsire! Damn it, Amnesia then Acid Spray!" So he's trying to increase his defense while lowering my own. He's actually put more thought into this than I would have thought he would considering the battle I saw him have with Jonathan. Good for him, he's taking this pretty seriously and came out here with a strategy and everything. Sure I might have made it a point to say I don't think much of this kid, but I am capable of giving credit when it's due.

"Dodge and get onto the platform" I'm a bit curious now, so with that in mind I watched as Vaporeon hopped up onto the small floating platform in the water, while also jumping out of water at the same time as to jump away from the attack. As she did that I kept an eye out on the Water type we were battling against as I had a small idea of what James was planning on doing next.

"Now Quasgsire, Slam!" I was right, he increased his Pokemon's special defense so as they charged they wouldn't take as much damage from any attack coming at them, and since I've mostly only used special attacks in my most recent battle while he didn't see my first one with that garaydos, in while I also had made it a point for Vaporeon to not get hit, he thinks she's a glass cannon then.

It would be smart expect it's completely wrong, really Vaporeon is only behind Charizard and maybe Luxray in terms of straight endurance with her naturally high HP stat, it's just I don't like letting her taking hits that made it for me to make it a point to not have that happen which is the same for everyone on the team, and as it happens she's one of the few on the team that's good at both close and long range. Meaning the one battle he seems to have based his plan on made him make a lot of false assumptions.

"Counter with Iron Tail" I could see from here he's eyes going wide as Vaporeon jumped up and flipped in the air, bringing her tail down hard on top of the Water type that had tried to body flop onto her. The power struggle ended quick abruptly as the quagsire went flying backwards, crashing hard into the water, while Vaporeon corrected herself in the air and landed back down onto the platform.

"What the, whatever! Quagsire Counter!" Oh? I had no idea that Pokemon could learn that move, it'd probably a TM or egg move then, well that's fine, I get to learn something new which is nice I guess. Anyway, the quagsire just jumped out of the water, their body glowing heavily at the moment as they charged at Vaporeon, moving pretty quickly. She must have hit them pretty hard then.

"Dodge then Swift" I haven't used that move in a while, at least I don't think I have, I might and just aren't remembering it to be fair. I mean I am very tired at the moment after all, not to mention while I like to think otherwise, my memory is hardly perfect and much less so when I'm at this level of sleep deprivation. Anyway, back to the thing, Vaporeon just jumped out of the way of the attacking Water type, who stumbled forwards now that all their momentum was wasted before getting attacked from behind by a large wave of stars, which quickly knocked the Water type out. I figured they would be low from the amount of force that the Counter had behind it.

So as the announcer made some comment about me winning the first of two battles, while James seemed to fume a bit as I closed my eyes for a long moment, just resting them so they wouldn't feel like their about to fall out from how strained they felt form being used so much. After a moment, I forced them open again and looked out to the battle field and watched as a kingler appeared, interesting. Though I only have to worry about one possible ability in this situation which is something I guess. Plus Sheer Force is rare so I'll probably be fine.

"Now Kingler! Hammer Arm!" He's going right into it isn't he, he doesn't want to let Vaporeon have any kind of break, and to be fair that's the right idea, though I have to admit that I wasn't expecting the speed at which the kingler shot out towards Vaporeon with their claw raised up ready to bring down upon my Water type. I wonder how much of a compromises was made to have that speed as it must have come from something like a slightly weaker defense or attack power.

"Stop them with Hydro Pulse" My fox pulled her head back before shooting out a very condensed ring of water that exploded on contact with the shell wearing Pokemon, launching them back right before they got into range with my Water type. Watching on as the crab was shot backwards and crashed into the water, I watched for a moment as the water rippled around for a bit before settling when suddenly James nearly yelled out.

"Do it now! Guillotine!" I just blinked as I watched as the kingler jumped out of the water from behind Vaporeon suddenly and was just about to pinch her when she, some how out of instinct more than likely, jumped out of the way of the attack. Interesting, that move was almost certain to hit and yet it missed anyway. Does that mean that Vaporeon is at least thirty levels above this kingler? Are levels actually a thing in this world but just some hidden value we can't see? Dear lord I'm going to spend a lot of sleepless nights thinking about this now aren't I. Great.

"Push them back with Water Gun" Sure I wasn't expecting the move, and while I'm pretty sure that Vaporeon is to strong for it to work on her, but I see literally no reason to even think about chancing any of that. So with that, Vaporeon launched off a bit of an overpowered stream of water and blasted the Pokemon backwards off the platform they had jumped on during their attack.

"Damn it! Guillotine again!" I do believe James has just run out of plans, either that or he's just become desperate with his only certain to win it for him plan now out in the open. That's the only reason why I would see him trying to use the move again now that I'm highly aware of it being a factor and as such would make sure such an opening would never be present again.

"Keep away, and use Ice Slash" Vaporeon seemed to grin as she jumped out of the way of another pincer before while still in mid air, twisting to fling her tail forwards and from that came a thing blade of ice that shot out and smashed into the crab Pokemon, causing them to get knocked back off the platform.

"Guillotine!" Yeah he really is out of ideas and seems to be panicking now, which is unfortunate considering he really did have a number of quite good plans but sadly they all seemed to rely on the opponent being on around the same level of endurance and stamina. So with that, I decided to end this battle that really now just seems more like a game of king of the hill.

"Hydro Pump" I really don't have her use that move enough really, I mean Hydro Pulse is similar in base power and not as energy consuming but I needed something that was longer lasting so this is the better choice. And with that I watched as the kingler was once more shot off the platform, with the beam of water still pushing hard against them as they got forced down into the water for a good couple seconds when the attack was cut off.

After a few moments a very clearly unconscious crab floated up to the surface. Neat.

* * *

"Hey, good battle. Though you really shouldn't have gotten so dependent on that last move" James just glared at me as I walked up to him with Riolu and Vaporeon walking along side of me. I think he's a bit of a sore loser, well it's very clearly that's what he is from the fact that he pouting like I had just drop kicked his pride. Which I might have just done actually now that I'm caring to think about it. Well, he'll probably be fine, and if not then whatever, I don't actually care that much.

"Easy for you to say. I bet you didn't even consider that I might win" I mean I totally did, from just both out of paranoia and knowing that it's a bit idiotic to always assume victory, ego is a bad thing like that, but I mean to be honest I didn't see it as a high likelihood either but my point is that I did in fact consider it, just I didn't believe in it being something that would come to pass.

"I did in fact think about it so don't put yourself that down. Just train harder or whatever motivational thing you need to hear to get motivated to do better next time" What? I'm way to tired to pull out some bull inspiring speech about doing better, not to mention I think I'd just be repeating myself from other speeches I've given before in the past with how bad I am at such things to begin with.

"Yeah yeah, whatever" He's pouting like a teenager, good for him, he's getting his hormones in early or something like that. Well whatever, I did my very least to cheer him up and with that done I really need to get back to my room or find something soft. So with that I turned and walked away from the three with my two Pokemon trialing after me, though Riolu did mutter something about me walking to much, I just ignored her when Jonathan called out behind me.

"Hey where are you going?" I blinked before looking over my shoulder, not bothering to stop as I'm pretty sure I might fall over if I do try such an action at the moment and said.

"I'm going to go take a nap. I haven't slept in like five days now and everything is beginning to spin and it's concerning me" Vaporeon looked up at me at that comment, knowing that I hadn't slept in a while, but clearly very concerned about the spinning part, which I'm glad she agrees with me that it is something that I shouldn't be experiencing, so with that I continued to walk away to get back to my room with the hope that maybe I'll use the bed in it for the first time since I arrived on this island.

* * *

**I am having a really bad insomnia kick at the moment, and for some godforsaken reason I also happen to be in the middle of a massive wave of writing inspiration with another new story. Which basically means that in the past three days I've written about sixty thousand words as of the time I'm writing this and I honestly am not entirely sure what's even on some of the chapters from how tired I currently am and how tired I was when I wrote them. So reading back through them is going to be an interesting experience I'm sure. Anyway, See ya.**


	131. Chapter 131

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

I blinked my eyes open to myself as I gazed around my surroundings, only half noting the battle was over. I guess I won then, well it was a bit disappointing to be honest. The guy I am, was, battling is looking at me in shock at the moment. That might have something to do with the fact that I had nodded off at some point during this whole thing. How? I had no idea, but I guess it happened.

**"And the winner is Kyu! What a stunning battle everyone!"**

This feels like a cop out in my opinion but I really don't care, I mean I sort of got some rest so that's something I guess even if the battle was so dull that I zoned out hard enough to basically pass out. Though it isn't really my opponent's fault to be fair, I think I'm on my seventh day without sleep at the moment and I just can't function like this, I blame myself for being to stubborn to just take something but pride and all that or whatever thing I used to justify this decision to myself a few hours ago.

Shaking my head a bit violently to myself to force my mind to kick back up in a gear that might resemble normal cognitive thought, I looked down at the smiling form of Vaporeon before giving her a small smile back to let her know I was proud of her, even if I'm not sure I remember half of what happened in the last fifteen minutes that the battle probably took place in.

So with that I walked right off the stage and back to the stands where I was nearly immediately assaulted by the human trio as Riolu limped up behind me and whacked me on my leg, making me note that I might have been walking to fast. Do I speed walk when I'm tired? Well I'm always tired, so a better phrased question would be do I speed walk when I'm on the edge of a self induced sleep deprived coma. The answer is up to whoever cares to figure it out because I most certainly don't.

"Holy heck dude! Did you need to flood the stadium? I think you just redefined what it means to be in the splash row" Wait what. Did I do something that I should have, because it sounds like I did something ridiculous like order Vaporeon to use Tidewave or something. Wait did I do that? Oh hell, now I'm mildly worried about my mental stability, which is something I probably should worry about anyway but now more than ever I feel the need that I might not be exact sane at the moment if I did something like that. I almost feel bad to the guy I over killed.

"Of course I did. This whole thing is to let Vaporeon have some fun, and so I figured for the last battle I might as well let her use her strongest move" What? Just because I might actually be losing my mind doesn't mean that they have to be aware of that fact. Though I noted faintly from the corner of my eye that Riolu rolled her eyes hard at that. Note to self, learn to lie better. I wonder if that is possible actually, I mean I can certainly trick an empath easily but straight up lying I feel would be a lot more difficult.

"Well I guess that makes sense but still, I just think it was a bit over kill don't you think" I already thought about that so I'm not going to waste really needed brain power on thinking about it when I could be using it on making sure I don't fall over. Thinking of which, I can't tell if I've literally gone insane, but is no one else noticing the interestingly shaped, massive white bird flying in my direction? Instead of trying to confirm something that would only be a headache, I instead just turned and began walking in the other way, looking onward for a certain location.

"H-hey! Where are you going?" I absently looked over my shoulder while reached down and picking up Riolu as I walked, noting the distant form was quickly getting bigger and bigger. Oh great, and I was so god damn close to leaving as well, well it just shows my stupid bloody luck, I swear before I came here my luck was only bad with things like card games and nothing else really, besides the horrid sleep problem of course.

"I'm trying to ignore the Legendary Pokemon that is quickly approach my position" All three of them stopped in there tracks as I continued to walk on as Riolu, who I just had dropped on my shoulder seemed to find that information a lot for important than I was. I mean even Vaporeon was now looking a bit serious, I don't know why really, I mean I straight up called this happening before I even got on the boat to come here. At this point it's more expected than me not running into Lugia, which is just beyond dumb in my personal opinion.

"Wait what in the world do you mean by that?" It would seem that the trio had followed after me still, well whatever, it's not like having a few spectators is going to be the weirdest part of this situation. Well actually it might be, I mean all my previous encounters with Legendaries have been pretty solitary things to be truthful. At least the conversations as my first 'talk' with Zekrom isn't exactly something private between the two of us.

"It means I'm beyond tired at the moment and can't be bothered to explain it all right now in favor of doing my best to pretend this isn't happening. Anyway, if you want to meet another Legendary with the off chance of a battle breaking out between me and them then feel free" I am beyond caring, that's the level of sleep deprived I'm at and since I can take this situations without blinking on most days, it really is saying something about my current state of being.

_"Why is it always me!"_ I rolled my eyes at that as Riolu was throwing a fit on my shoulders at the moment, I have no idea why she's the one complaining, I'm not exactly the social type and I'm the one that has to do all the talking in these situations. She just has to sit there in constant worry if a battle is going to beak out. Which I guess might be a bit stressful I guess.

"I feel like a better question would be why is it always me, not you. Because if you were the reason why I'm so unlucky then I would have stuffed you into a pokeball already and pray that my life would stop being this weird" She just growled at me for that and then unceremoniously smacked me on the top of the head. Which really wasn't a good time for it all things considered with how dizzy I already am.

"You do realize you're hitting the person that is on four hours of sleep that got it almost a full week ago right? Are you sure you want to hit me right before I have to have a peace talk with one of the most powerful Pokemon alive?" I could almost feel Riolu's want to hit me again as she just huffed instead and said.

_"You'll be fine, it's like your messed up superpower, being able to get in horrible situations yet nothing really bad actually comes from them" _I disagree on so many levels actually, because increasing fame seems to come from these and that's basically the worse thing that can happen to me. Anyway, I've reached my destination so that's neat. With that I looked around the small beach I had visited a couple days ago with my entire team so everyone could stretch their legs.

It also happens to be big enough for an intense battle and just far enough away from the small city that's on the island as to not have to deal with people complaining on the off chance I screw up talking or Lugia just wants to fight that I won't accidentally destroy a town. Something I've done my best to avoid doing in the past. Still, I should probably get ready just in case they decided on the no mercy route and tries to Hyper Beam me into dust before I can say anything.

So with that, one hand went my sash and the other, after dropping Riolu off without much care, went to the sides of my belt as I began to toss out pokeballs to release everyone, non combatants included, because while Zekrom and Mew haven't actually battled with me, doesn't mean that they aren't insanely powerful themselves and will be a great sight to use to sway someone away from picking a fight. As while I might be beyond the point of sleep depravity that would make most go insane, it doesn't make me stupid.

"Alright everybody, I would love to use this time to overly compliment Vaporeon to the point of embarrassment for both parties involved for her great work, but instead of doing that, I'm about to have a conversation with another bloody Legendary Pokemon so if everyone could just wait a couple minutes while I deal with this and be ready for a battle that would be really appreciated" My Team just looked at me for a long moment before everyone seemingly understood what was happening.

Well mostly everyone, Mew looked around like she had no idea what was happening, so Mismagius was nice enough to float over to her friend and was probably explaining it all to her as I turned away and looked up at the sky as I watched as the form of the Legendary Pokemon was quickly approaching me. Now beginning to dip down to lower themself to land. Absently, as I forced my mind to work up to operation on a decent level of mental power, I noted that the trio were watching in the background with a look of something I'm just going to assume is shock.

And that's when the Pokemon landed down in front of me, being annoying enough to kick up enough sand to nearly smack me in the face, and was tall enough to nearly knock Riolu over, which would have been an amusing sight normally, but not so much at the moment. So instead, I walked up to the decently big Pokemon and just looked up at them before saying in my currently dead toned voice.

"What do you what?" What? I am so far past the point where I can conceiving think of giving a damn. If they want to fight then good blood luck for them, because if they try it I will crush them and then go have a nap. Besides, this isn't a Pokemon like Zekrom, half my team has some kind of type advantage on them and not the other way around, so I don't need to be near as precise, probably, in a battle with a lugia than I had to be with Zekrom.

_"Oh...I wasn't expecting a welcome like this. To be honest most people seem to treat me like some all powerful figure when this happens" _I blinked at him. Him? They sound like a guy and I truly do not care enough to play the pronoun game at the moment so male it is. Anyway, I just looked at him before waving absently over towards where I believe Zekrom and Mew were standing/floating before saying.

"I think you could be god themself and I honestly probably would say the same thing. I've seen some really strange things" Lugia just blinked at me as the two of us just stared at each other for a long moment before he just bursted out randomly into a fit of laughter. Oh dear, did I draw a lugia that's insane, because that would be quite the headache. After a moment he calmed down enough to say.

_"Sorry! I just really wasn't expecting this to be the Hero of the Sea! Usually they're super shocked or really noble like. Basically nothing like you! It's actually refreshing"_ Oh right, I have another new title, I almost forgot about that, to bad I really wouldn't mind not having to know that fact. Though it is interesting that apparently this has something to do with it for some reason, I wasn't expecting this with the title but considering I'm also the Hero of Ideals maybe I should have. God at this point I'm going to own the world with how many titles of things I have. I mean I already have the ocean and a massive abstractness concept apparently.

"I am insanely tired at the moment and to be honest really just can't be bothered to do some act like that so this is what you're going to get so I'm glad you're fine with it, one less headache to have. Anyway, why are you here again? Because you never answered my question" I swear to all that is holy and unholy if he says that by gaining this title I get to catch him, I will straight up walk up to Pidgeot and get the hell out of here. Though instead of answering, he suddenly tilted his hand and looked down at me and said.

_"Wait, can you understand what I'm saying?" _He is asking this forty seconds into my back and forth conversation with him. Why in the world did this one have to come and visit me? I know for a fact that there are like two others at least at the moment because this is around the time that the baby lugia was born. And honestly I wouldn't mind talking to that one right about now.

"Yeah, I'm a Pokemon. I would have thought you would have noticed by the fact that you can't feel me. Because you know, Dark type" He looked at me for a long moment, clearly not knowing what to do with this information as I idly listened to all three humans behind me shout out in surprise at my blunt admission. To be honest I forgot about them again, well whatever, I don't care if they know. Though that might change in a while considering that I kind of don't care about anything at the moment.

_"I can honestly say I have no idea what to do now. I've never had a hero that wasn't human"_ I thought briefly about telling him to just ask Zekrom about it as I'm sure they could relate to it, as it would also get me out of this conversation, but instead I just shrugged and said.

"Well considering you have yet to tell me why you're here I can't really offer any advice. So if you could just do that so you can leave quicker that would just be great" I noted that I am being really snappy, I already knew being really tired messed up my filter but this is really something else, normally I hold back somewhat just out of habit but that doesn't seem to be happening now so that's neat.

_"Oh right! I still haven't told you have I!"_ I have a headache now. That's as much of a comment I can muster up from that.

_"So basically what's happening is that because you won it means that you are now the recognized Hero of the Sea! So as a reward you get to meet me and ask the guardian of the sea something"_ This is literally the most pointless conversation I've ever had with a Pokemon and I've had some really pointless talks before with some of my Team over random and very unimportant subjects. I mean really, there was no reason for any of this.

"Neat, my question is how soon can you leave? Because I really was expecting to be in the middle of a nap at the moment and you're kind of ruining that at the moment for me" We both just looked at each other for a very long moment as Lugia just stared at me like as if he was asking me if I was actually serious with that.

_"You can ask me literally anything about what it's like to be a Legendary Pokemon or what I do or even if I would mind being caught...And you ask me when I'm going to be leaving?"_ I don't see what about this is a difficult concept to understand, I mean he literally just explain it back to me so I don't understand the problem.

"I truly could not care less about what you do, what your existence is like. And I would rather jump off a damn cliff before I would go out of my way to try and catch you. No offense but the two Legendary Pokemon I have kind of are already more than enough for me" We both continued to stare at each other for another long moment before he just seemed to slump a bit before saying.

"Um, ok then, I guess? Well, goodbye then" And with that Lugia pushed off the ground and soared away. Honestly, what in the world was the reason for this entire thing? I mean nothing about this had to happen and literally nothing has changed because of this, unlike every other time I've meet a Legendary for the first time. And I got to say, I really don't mind to be honest, it's a nice change of pac-

"Did you get that? Where he said that he was a Pokemon? Good! Image the views this will get! 'Legendary up and coming trainer turns out to be crazy' now that's a headline news title!" I blinked, as I slowly turned to look at two people, clearly apart of a news crew, who looked like they had been on the ground behind some rocks trying to listen in on me. After a long moment I sighed really heavily as I felt my headache just spike as I became aware that sleep was just a bit more out of my reach, because now I have to deal with this. God damn it.

* * *

**Ok, I have no idea what I as doing here, I wrote like three fourths of it while I was messed up via insomnia and when I returned I just plopped in the cliffhanger just to annoy people, and really that's all I can say about this chapter to be honest. That's basically everything that went into making it. So since I'm not sure what else to add here. See ya.**


	132. Chapter 132

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

"Hey give that back this instant" I ignored the woman as I plucked the camera out of the cameraman man's arms and noted that it was still rolling. With that I just squeezed my hand into a fist and watched at the camera broke under the strain, breaking up into a bunch of pieces. Now the woman is yelling at me, so I just tuned into whatever she was saying to at least seem like I cared what she was talking about.

"How dare you! I'll sue you you little-" I just glared at her for that and watched as she took a step back from me. I'm still to tired for any of this so subtly can go screw itself. With that I walked up to the woman, getting close enough that I really didn't find it comfortable myself as just looked at her and said calmly.

"You just watched me back talk one of the most powerful beings in the world, and right behind me I have a group of Pokemon all around that same level themselves. So, the question here is do you really want to make me mad at you" She squeaked a bit as she took a long step back as she looked up at me with a terrified expression on her face. Good, I haven't lost my touch then. I can never tell if being able to scare people is something you have to keep at to be good at or it's just muscle memory, either way I'm to tired to care much about it right now.

"You wouldn't do anything with so many people around" Oh? She's trying to be brave then. Well I'm not having that, I'm already having a bad enough day without my not human secret getting out and making the rounds, so I might as well put the fear of me into her. I wonder if my impulse control is shot as well from me not sleeping for so long, if that's the case then whatever I guess.

"See behind me, that floating pink cat, yeah she's one of the strongest Psychic type Pokemon in the world and also a Legendary. If I asked I'm sure she could change the memories of everyone on this island in a couple minutes. Meaning I could do whatever I wanted to you and your little friends here" I wonder if I can say that when I'm actually shorter than these four of them considering I'm still in a kids body. Either way, I should continue.

"But you see I'm a nice person, so I won't do that unless you do something stupid like try and start a rumor about me. Understand?" I wouldn't do it either way, I'm not that much of a prick, plus I'm not sure Mew would actually do such an act even if I asked her to. But that doesn't mean I can't bluff it.

"Fine! I get it, we won't say anything you psychopath!" I just nodded before turning away from the group of idiots and yawned a bit loudly as I walked up to my team. Honestly I don't actually care that much if my secret gets out. Technically nothing I'm doing is illegal, well maybe being apart of the police is a bit iffy but I never asked to get instated or to be given a position of power so that's on them mostly.

So really my main problem with it is the attention it'll bring. Mostly the uproar about how I shouldn't be allowed to be a trainer or some other stupid things people will try to say. I wouldn't care personally if it wasn't for the fact that I'm sure it drastically effect my life in a way that would be very annoying. Meaning if I can I see no reason why not to just avoid such a situation before it's allowed to start. Focusing myself away from all those thoughts, I just sighed to myself, mostly to not yawn again as I waved at my team and said to them all.

"Sorry but I need sleep so I hope none of you mind if we wait on celebrating until after my power nap" I got a bunch of yells that I should already be a sleep from my over protective team as I just nodded as I started to returned them all. With that done, I turned to walk away when the trio ran up to me with an interesting mix of expressions on there faces.

"What did you mean you're a Pokemon?

"You shouldn't have treated them!

"You crazy!"

All three shouted those phrases at me at the same time as I just looked at them for a moment before walking right past them. I have put up with to much already, I am not slowing down to answer any questions when I could be using that time to get to a nice bed. Still, after a couple steps I called out over my shoulder, through Riolu as she was on my shoulders, and told them.

"I meant I'm not human, look up Zoroark if you want more information. I can't care less about hurting those idiots feelings at the moment, and I'm not crazy. Oh and by the way, I don't want you all to tell anyone about this. I threaten those people because I don't want this to get out at all, so you lot better be quiet about it. If you want more answers, then piss off until I get a solid eight hours in" I noted that they had stopped walking behind which is good because eight hours is probably only going to be half of how much I actually need to function properly.

* * *

"Hello Mr. Malo, you never did arrive at the winner's ceremony. So I figured I would come here personally to give you your reward" I looked at the woman in my door frame for a long moment before sighing as I turned and walked into my room as I told her over my shoulder as I sat down.

"Call me Kyu, Malo is not something I've ever gone by. And I didn't go to the ceremony because I just don't care for such things really. I was there to battle, and battle I did" That was a lie, I quite literally slept through the event and really I don't care that I missed it. All it would have been was just listening to some speech that I would find boring until she handed over the Mystic Water to me. Besides that, I just didn't like being called by my last name. I'm just not use to it as I am with Kyu, no one ever uses it at any rate.

"I see, that is a good reason then I suppose Kyu. Either way, you did win and as such you deserve to be rewarded with this. The Mystic Water" I nodded as I watched as she pulled it out of her pocket while also noting that the staff she had in her hand seemed to glow a bit. Right she's suppose to be some kind of royalty that has an affinity with Water types with that staff, or something like that. I think it has something to do with aura actually. Still, nonetheless, I took the item from her before turning to look over at my bed which Vaporeon had taken to sleep on after I had woken up and said.

"Here, let's see how this fits you" She nodded while a smile and got up as I slipped the string over her head and watched like wit the charcoal Charizard has, the pendent of water lit up for a moment before disappearing all together. I wonder if it'll boost the power of her attacks or increase the amount of water she can storage, really they both go hand in hand as her attacks are based on water pressure but still, I do think there is a slight difference in the two things.

_"I feel stronger Sir"_ I just nodded at that as it's what the item is designed to do after all, though I wonder what the water is made from. I mean I know which Legendary made the charcoal Charizard uses, but I don't know which would have made 'mystic water' maybe a suicune, I think their thing is water purification so it would make sense if that is true.

"That's because you are stronger, if I remember right, that item should give you a twenty percent boost in strength with you're Water type moves so we should check in on how stronger you are in a little bit to make sure you still have control over how much power you put into your moves" She smiled up at me with those words before nodding happily at the idea of getting to play around with her moves with a boost in power to help her.

"Um, excuse me but did you just understand what she said?" I blinked as I turned back to look at the woman that I wasn't sure why she was here anymore before nodding. I never made it a point to hide the fact that I can understand the Pokemon language, it would be to much of a hassle to do such a thing.

"Yeah, I can understand every language, including pokespeech, which I believe you can do as well with that fancy stick of yours, at least for Water types" She blinked at that in clear shock about how I knew that little detail but I'm still in that weird stage of waking up that makes everything a bit hard to focus in on and I don't really want to have to bother with a conversation I don't want to have so I just continued on before she could say anything.

"Anyway, I was planning on picking it up for Vaporeon later today but you helped me out a bit so thanks for dropping it off here for me" She just nodded at my clear use of words to end this conversation as she looked and me for a moment before walking out of my room, closing the door on her way out as I brought my hand up to my face and sighed. I'm not tired anymore but that just makes the last few days a real headache to remember everything properly.

_"You ok there? I'd think with you no longer being on the edge of basically dead you'd be a bit more active" _Riolu has just managed to insult me while at the same time asking if I'm ok. I feel like I should find that a bit insulting but I don't want to so I'm not.

"I'm fine, just realizing how many times I nearly blackout in the last couple days now that I can think straight, not to mention the whole mess with those news-people" I don't regret what I did, not that I really can if I wanted to to be honest but that's besides the point. I'm fine with my choice of action, but that doesn't mean I like that there is an unknown variable out there with my secret, even if they only think I'm just crazy.

_"Well that's you're own fault" _I gave Riolu a long side glance at that, because I shouldn't be blamed for something I can't control, before just looking away and sighed again, mostly to just annoy her as I know she doesn't like the sound.

"You say that but it doesn't exactly change anything" She just tensed up like she was thinking about trying to wack me before just shaking her head as she jumped off her chair that she had been sitting in and just began to pace around the room, to continue to get better at walking on her bad leg. Well if she needs the exercise then I might as well help her out a bit, in the most spiteful way I know how.

"Well come on you two, I wasn't kidding about testing your new strength Vaporeon, so let's head back to the beach for a bit and test some things out. It's only like a thirty minute walk" My fox nodded and hopped down from the bed while Riolu glared bloody murder at me because of those last few words but followed along anyway as I stepped out of my room to head to the beach.

* * *

**Nothing crazy happened but nothing crazy really could have happened right after that so everything panned out in a realistic way. Kyu go t rid of the evendice and threatened a few people and that's all that was needed for right now. Of course, his words might not hold up when he leaves the island as they might think they'd be safe, but that's all for the future drama to take place in. So, See ya.**


	133. Chapter 133

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

"Explain" I blinked as I looked up at Jonathan for a long moment before rolling my eyes at his request. Honestly, he's acting like he deserves answers to something that only I have the right to really know about because it's something that only effects me. Still, I leaned back in my seat a bit to look at him and said simply.

"I'm pretty sure I already explained all that is needed to be known. You know I'm a Pokemon, more over you know I'm a Pokemon called Zoroark, and even more on top of that you know it's a secret which probably shouldn't be brought up in the middle of a restaurant" He just looked down at me as he realized that he had blurted that out as I was waiting on my food to be done, as at the moment I'm getting everything set up for a nice little beach side lunch for everyone before we leave the Whirl Islands. Thankfully this place had a nice little restaurant that specialized in Pokemon food.

"Well, I mean, I know all that but why didn't you tell me any of that!" I just looked at him for a long moment, wondering how he thought he was somehow entitled to knowing my status of species. After a moment I just gave up and just said with a sarcastic tone as I leaned back a bit to notice that no one seemed to have tuned into our conversation which was nice at least.

"I believe it was the third thing I just said, it's kind of meant to be kept on the down low. Plus it matters about as much as whether I'm left handed or right. Well that doesn't really work here considering I know how to use both, no wait it does because I learned how to use my left kind of how I learned to look human, even though I didn't have a choice in that. This metaphor got more confusing than it needed to be, but the point stands that it wasn't any of your business" He just looked at me like he really didn't think the same way I did, which was rude considering I gave him a metaphor and everything to explain why he can go screw himself if he thought I would tell him.

"But we're friends! Why wouldn't you tell me something as big as you not being a freaking human!" I raised an eyebrow at that as a couple a few meters away from us turned to look at him at that outburst, he just sighed before sitting down in front of me as I thought about how else I can explain why I didn't tell him something he had no reason to be told.

"Ok? So? I don't see your point, we're friends but that doesn't mean I have to tell you everything about my life. I mean if you're really interested my constellation is Leo, my favorite color is red, and my sexualit-" I was interrupted at that point as the door opened up as the twins rushed in, which I think was a good thing for Jonathan as he had already turned a bit red in the face and I hadn't even finished the first word of that sentence. Honestly, teenagers.

"I get it, I get it! Ok! Still, I feel like something like you not being human is a bit of a bigger deal than what star you were born under" He had leaned forwards a bit when he said that, now knowing better than to just shout out his annoyances while James sat down next to him with a roll of the eyes and said.

"Dude, you really believe that? He's messing with you, clearly he isn't a Pokemon" Ah, I see, a nonbeliever. That makes me sound like a cult leader. Anyway, I just looked over at him for a moment before deciding that I really didn't want to keep having this conversation so I just held out my hand and said to the three of them as I focused on my palm only.

"Look if you don't believe me then just look at my paw" And just like that my hand had changed into a dark fur, clawed paw. It wasn't exactly a hard thing to do, I mean this is literally the first thing I learned how to do after becoming aware of this specific aspect of my new body. And as such, I just rolled my eyes as Jamie recoiled while the two boys' eyes' widened massively at the sight as I thought about flipping them off with my paw before deciding they might not know what I was doing with only three claws, so I just changed it back.

"What in the world was that!" I shot James a look at he shouted that out loud enough to hurt my bloody ears, he seemed to realize quickly that everyone in the room was looking at him now as he just tried to do his best to ignore the attention.

"That was my hand, and you're reaction is a bit insulting. Anyway, they just put my order number up on the board so I'm going to leave now. If you have anything else to say then to bad, see ya" With that I stood up and moved my way to the counter and picked up my already payed for food. Making sure I had it all because of paranoia and all that, I then looked down at the floor and nodded. With that I was now falling into my shadow, making sure the three behind me could follow after me.

I blinked as I appeared out the side of a building that I'm pretty sure was about three blocks away from the restaurant I had just been in. My ghost's range for shadow travel really has gotten pretty good over time has it. Well that would just be obvious with how strong she is nowadays. So with that I turned and continued on my way to the before mentioned beach while I let my mind drift into thinking.

I wonder if I should have blown them off so much, I mean I shouldn't exactly hold others to my level of being able to be unfazed by the strangest kinds of things. So learning that a friend you've had for over a year isn't even human might be a bit more of a big deal than I would think it would be for the average person. Well if that's the case then I'm not sure I care much either way, a bonus from being me besides not being affected by anything is the fact that I can't really feel guilty, at least the emotion is pretty rare.

_"Was that really necessary. I mean you could have just walked away without having to be dramatic"_ I choose to ignore Riolu's whining as I continued walking as she continued to just sit on my shoulders. She's reached her limit before her leg starts acting up so she's taking advantage of my good will for a while until it stops aching enough that she can go back to walking.

* * *

"Hey! You're the winner of that Cup tournament right? I was watching the replays a few days ago and you where awesome dude" I just looked at the man that was taking my ticket for the ship I was boarding for just long enough to make him just look away as he handed it back. Honestly, fans are so annoying, I mean I don't mind if you think I'm awesome but I prefer if it doesn't have a face to face interaction accompanied to it. Not that I can really do anything about it, but I mean it is a bit annoying so I feel me unnerving them back is something I have a right to have.

Anyway, moving on from terrorizing the help, I walked onto the ship and looked around the deck for a moment. I had expected to leave yesterday to be honest, but I had decided on using that time to test out Vaporeon's new limits, and needless to say, they had increased by a good bit. Twenty percent if you want the exact number obviously, but it was clear to see.

Right now in terms of raw power, she was already one of the stronger ones as her attacks and moves focused on her raw power like Luxray and Charizard while the others, like Lycanroc and Pidgeot mostly prioritizes things like raw force or speed over power. But now with her new item, she is now probably a bit under Charizard in pure fire power, not literally in this case of course but the analogy still works.

Of course it also doesn't really seem that way from an outside look at it all, because Charizard spreads his attacks out to hit as much as possible with is fire while it's the exact opposite for most of Vaporeon's moves besides her strongest one, as what she does is condense a massive amount of water into a tight point to shoot off so all that pressure is what is dealing the massive amount of damage to her opponents.

Basically, it's like getting body slammed by a public pool's worth of water that is taking up the same space as a three foot diameter hollow ring, which would just make it more painful really. I could get more into how exactly she's stronger but instead I just stopped in front of the door that leads to the room I'm going to be staying in for the next couple days as this boat is heading towards Cherrygrove.

Yeah that's right, I'm back tracking a bit. I didn't really need to but it would save me a bit of time so I figured why not. Basically from Cherrygrove, I'm going to be heading back towards New Bark town before heading north about half way there so I can get to Blackthorn. That's right, I'm saying screw it to the order of the games for the last two badges. As from there I can head to Mahogany and then if I'm bored I can check out the lake of rage while I wait on the Sliver Conference to start up, which isn't as far away as you'd think really.

I mean I actually spent a bit to long in Unova, I don't know about Ash and his group but by the time I actually got to this region, this years conference was already three months into it. And as it's turning mostly to fall now with how far into the year it is, there is only about another four months before the league starts up. Judging from the fact that trekking up to Blackthorn is probably going to take me a good month to get there, and the trip to Mahogany being about half a month without any complication, well my timing is a bit early still, but all things considered making good time isn't a bad thing.

After all, once I'm doing getting what is basically the main quest item requirements done I can go off and just relax for a bit before all the serious battles take place. Well I say relax. I'm probably going to be spending most of the remaining time continuing to get Absol up onto par with the rest of the time, and close the rest of the small gap between said team and Superior as well.

Besides that, I might also see about finally getting Zekrom and Mew into some mock battles so they have a feel for them to see if they'd actually want to do something like that. As at that point I won't be heading towards a town or city where I have to be really conscious about destroying the environment, so I could just fly out in some unpopulated area and have most of my team have some fun and just hope they don't some how blow up the world.

It would be a nice break for everyone as they haven't been able to really play to their hearts content because of the fact that each of them could blow up a small country. So when I fly out for such an event, I should really make sure it is no where near any form of population. Mew could help me with that, since she can sense all the surrounding Pokemon so we don't accidentally blow up a poor groups home.

Well either way, thoughts for later, so with that I let my thoughts drift away as I looked around the room I had just walked into. The place was nice, a good bit more spacious than my last one because I wanted to give some of my team that could fit in the room some more leg room. But that can be dealt with a little later as I dropped my bag off onto the small table while also dropping Riolu off by tossing her onto the bed to which she just yelped at my action, though I was a bit more busy wondering if I should try and get a nap in, as while I'm still coasting off my recent, nice long period of rest, I wouldn't mind trying to get a bit more.

* * *

**Just a chapter wrapping up the end of this small little side story and that's about it. Random thing to add here, I feel like I'm getting a bit of minor whiplash from changing personalities so much between the two main characters that I'm currently writing at the moment. It's just a bit strange to put myself in another mind set that is barely anything like mine for a character only to have to flip back to mine to write out Kyu's character. It's just a bit weird and certainly an interesting experience. Anyway, See ya.**


	134. Chapter 134

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

I was bored. That isn't much a new thing for me, I usually have some level of boredom going on in the back of my mind with how much time I spend in my own thoughts. But now it was on another much more noticeable level. The reason behind this boredom is because I'm currently stranded in the middle of the ocean. Yeah, I bet that's a shocker for sure, so to clarify, I'm still on the boat I had boarded not two days ago, but as it happens, the engine blew out and right now we're just drifting along.

And while I do like to take credit for the massive amount of strange things I know how to do, engineering is most certainly not one of them. I have no idea where to even start on that subject, my mind just isn't compatible with it. I think it's a thing of seeing the trees that make up the forest, and I can't do that, no idea why, but I just can't wrap my mind around how it all works. I get the theory but the practical is so out of my league.

Though to be honest, I'm fine with that, I don't have to know how to do everything, not to mention I don't need to know any of that in my day to day life normally, like the rest of my weird skill selection, for example I haven't needed to know how to pick a lock in a long time. But now that I am currently dealing with it, I almost regret not spending a night or two back when I had regular computer access to look into the basics. Sure I doubt I would understand most of it but anything would probably help at the moment.

Still, regret isn't something I'm good at, hence the almost, and as such I've just been lazying around waiting on the boat to be fixed. I could just leave at anytime to be fair, as flying on Pidgeot or Charizard doesn't exactly require that engineering degree that I don't have. But I payed for my ticket and I am to cheap to leave now. Another good reason is that isn't been storming a lot recently and I don't want to be standing out in the rain, listening to Riolu complain for the one or so trip it would take to get to the main land.

I could probably do something with a solid illusion to block the rain but that would probably give me a headache to do for a long period of time, not to mention just flying in general isn't that fun of a thing for me with my slight aversion to extreme heights. Sure I've been mostly over it for a while now, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm paranoid enough that I feel standing a few hundred feet above the ocean on a back of a Pokemon moving a Mach two with fifty mile a hour winds buffing against me isn't something I want to do at the moment.

The rocking of the boat as fine with me as I waited on the problem to fix itself, something that I'm not actually use to doing anymore with how I naturally just get dragged into stuff that I have to sort out most of the time myself or at least have a hand in it in some way. Being just an observer is a weird token experience for me, which really shouldn't be considered a good thing even if it was a nice change of pace.

Still, even if it is nice, I'm still more bored than normal and as such I've taken to drawing at the moment in a small open area on the deck of the ship that had a overhang to it. I would have been in my room, but it was actually at one of the highest points of the ship in the back were most rocking can be felt and with all the rocking with the waves being strong with the before mentioned winds, of course, Riolu had quickly gotten sea sick.

To be fair to her, it didn't help that she already seemed to not feel well with all the walking she's been I was being nice and brought her to a lower middle level were the rocking wasn't as noticeable. Which is why I'm on the deck, it's in the middle of the ship and in the middle in evaluated so the least amount of shifting should technically be felt here. I think so at least.

I'm just judging by my own knowledge of how motion works and how it effects things moving in water. Which is about as much as one would expect to know about the matter. It's mostly just guess work but it seems to be helping some so I'm just going to call that a success, though it could also totally just be a placebo considering I explained this to Riolu all without mentioning that I was just speculating. Interesting enough hypothetical don't seem to count as lying to the empath which was neat. Another way to lie to an empath is always a fun little thing to learn about.

Anyway, back to the point I think I was trying to make, I'm bored and I'm drawing a picture. A landscape if anyone cares, just of a mountain range, it's the easiest thing I know how to draw and I didn't really feel like being super creative at the moment so it would do. I'm mentioning all this because I'm beginning to also become a bit annoyed as well considering at some point I attracted a small crowd hovering around me as I drew across the page.

I've long since been able to tune it out, mostly, but it doesn't mean it isn't a bit unnerving to know that every stroke of my pencil is being noted by a group of people. I guess I'm not the only one really bored if this is what they're having to resort to something like this for entertainment. Well whatever, it's either this or deal with Riolu puking over the side of the ship. Not sure which one is worse, I mean I wouldn't be the one being sick so maybe I should just leave back to my room.

I thought about it for a few more seconds as I shook my hand about a bit to make faint clouds appear over the page as the pencil ran lightly over it. Honestly, I wonder what would happen if I plastered an illusioned image on this piece of paper right now. I could suddenly turn this into what looks like an HD picture. I'm sure that would be funny to watch the stunned reactions for a few seconds before hell would probably break lose as I'm sure at least one person in this crowd recognizes me. And since I've already dealt with one of my personal secrets almost getting out recently, I don't want to chance it just to mess with a group of idiots.

* * *

Cherrygrove hasn't changed much since I had last been here a few months ago, and as such, I just walked right past it on the way towards New Bark's direction. I could stop by there for the night but I'm a bit pent up at the moment from having to stay couped up on the boat for almost two more days than I had thought it would take. So I'm using this time to walk to make up for the fact that I hadn't been able to in the last couple days.

Though I think only me and Mismagius we fans of this plan, as Riolu had taken to scaling up my back and tugging, quite painfully I might add, at my hair to get onto my shoulders instead of just asking like a normal and sane person. Besides that annoyance of the hour, another thing to note was Absol was out as well at the moment as we haven't had much time to get to know or talk to each other like at all, and considering she's the newest, not counting Mew which is fair since I've done my best to block out the legendaries just in general, I figured it wasn't right to let that continue.

_"This is nice"_ It was the first thing she had said since we had taken a break from our conversation a while ago as we both strolled under the darkness that was the night. So I just looked down at my side where was was walking along side me and raised a questioning eyebrow to ask what she meant by that. After a moment she said.

_"I like everyone and all, but they can be a bit overwhelming at times, even if I've gotten use to the feeling. I mean, you're not much better either, in fact you're the worst out of them all, but since it's just you and Mismagius, I can really appreciate how peaceful the world normally is"_ Oh. That's incredibly messed up isn't it? I've raised her bar so high on the disaster scale that nothing happening feels peaceful. She doesn't seem to mind so I don't mind much as well but it is something isn't it.

"Personally I think it's a karma thing at this point. As it seems that I get in some massive event once every two to three months give or take, I think that I just drain all my bad luck out after a headache inducing problem and I get a small bit of a grace period. Doesn't always last long though, so I've take to relax as much as I can during those moments" She seemed to think on it for a moment before asking.

_"Why do you have such rotten luck, Omen?"_ I let out a small laugh at that, not sure at all how in the world I could explain that the reason behind all this was from another version of me typing out my life in an interesting and very annoying way to make random people on the internet think I'm actually all that interesting or good as a writer, something I myself haven't actually done much of in the last two years now that I'm thinking about it, weird. Still, after a moment I just shrugged and said simply.

"I choose to believe I angered a very spiteful elder god" I mean I wasn't wrong in a very technical sense, very much depending on what you consider makes a god a god. Well, accurate besides the elder part, but that's just because it sounded nicer in my head so I figured why not.

_"You must have really annoyed them then"_ I just shrugged at that, as I can't really say no to it, I mean I've been plenty annoyed at them so I'm sure to some degree it's gone the other way as well. Damn, this night time stroll as turned quite meta hasn't it. And me acknowledging it just makes it worse doesn't it. Shaking my head away from those thoughts, I decided to switch up the conversation a bit to move away from that topic as I continued to move away from the now faint sight of Cherrygrove in the distance.

* * *

**Shorter chapter, mostly because I've been spending all my time on finishing up the next bulk of chapters for Cliche, and also having to deal with the fact that I'm falling into a bunch of different fandoms at the same time and it's not good for my productivity. For one, I've gone back and started to rewatch a lot of the shows I watched growing up, and now my mind is making a number of characters and plot ideas for cartoons like Beyblade and Ben 10. Not to mention I've picked back up a book series that I started back in bloody middle school because I still had the first book in my bookcase and decided to reread it. Needless to say, that was four days ago and I'm already on the third Artemis Fowl book, on top of re-watching a lot of cartoons, and writing a couple thousand words a day. This quarantine stuff is the worst because my insomnia just runs beyond wild because I don't have anywhere to go so I don't have to worry as much about making sure I can actually function with the level of sleep I'm getting. Anyway, my ranting about how clearly tough my life is aside. See ya.**


	135. Chapter 135

**I Don't Own Minecraft**

* * *

Absol was in the middle of a training session with Serperior at the moment, with me and Lycanroc giving the two tips every few minutes or moments, depending on how quickly the mock battles were ending. Serperior was clearly the stronger of the two with a lot more power available for his very powerful AoE attacks, which meant that Absol had to battle a lot smarter instead of harder.

Of course, I made sure that Serperior aware that fighting harder and not smarter was an easy hole to fall into to become over confident, something I think he learned a lot better than my words when Absol very nearly defeated him after she used a very smart trick with her Double Teams and ability to predict when she would be attacked from a blind spot. She let a double take the hit and in that small moment of victory Serperior had when he thought he had won, Absol pounced hard.

It was much more one sided after that when Serperior stopped using his flashy contest moves and quickly began to take this as training not for just Absol but himself as well. Which is what I was planning on doing from the beginning, but I figure that coming to a realization yourself is a bit less ego hurting and more beneficial than when it's beaten into your head by someone else, though it could be argued that that had happened anyway as Absol did go for the head at that particular moment.

Anyway, Lycanroc was helping out at the moment as the team's expert on primarily close combat base battling, he's learned a thing or two about how to deal with Pokemon that were stronger than him, though usually it involved a lot of use of Counter but the point stands and he knows the most about how to teach Absol about something like using her horn in more effective ways.

Plus I'm going to have having him teach a few moves to her soon as well so it would be good if my Wolf knows what to expect fully from her current ability and level. Those moves being Throat Chop, Counter, Mirror Coat. The last Lycanroc actually didn't know but I have a feeling that the changes between Counter and Mirror Coat aren't actually all that crazy so with some explaining Absol should be able to figure it out without to much trouble.

Those aren't the only moves I want her to learn, as I'm planning on having Luxray teach her Superpower later on, but for right now I want her body to get a lot stronger before I have her learn a move that strains her body to it's limit, as the training will both make the move much more effective, it also should help her body get use to a lot of strain before she ever uses the move, making the negative effects from it lower in intensity by hopefully a good measure. It seemed to work for my Son at any rate so that's what I'm basing this off of.

Something I think Swords Dance will also help her with, though I'm also thinking about going out and buying some TMs soon, for both Serperior and Absol, to get some covers in their move pool. For the former, a move like Solar Beam, though very expensive, something I'm very not looking forwards to, would be a good thing for him to have access to with his massive reserve of energy that Growth gives him.

And for the latter, in this case, there isn't actually really many she can learn that would help her as most are long ranged moves that while good to have aren't really needed for a Pokemon who's battle style is all about being close, not to mention she already has a number of ranged moves already, learned from both TM and her teammates. Doesn't mean there isn't any moves that I would like for her to get.

For example, Shadow Claw, for a bit of diversity, Hones Claws, just to have access to another stat boosting move, and two status effecting moves. Thunder Wave and Will-O-Wisp, both really only because I don't think I've ever had more than like five battles out of the good hundred or so I've had over my time here that something like the burn condition has actually shown up in. So I might as well look into using it a bit more for myself, though more than likely it wouldn't be necessary or even used all that often with my track record on using moves like that.

Plus, I actually have to go and buy those disks at some point, more than likely soon just to have on hand. I might make it a small field day and just fly to Goldenrod to make sure I get all the ones that I need as they have the biggest store in the region at the moment. It would only take most of a day if I plan it right and my Bird is the one that gives me a lift, as he is the fastest by far still on the team.

Well thoughts for later I guess, it's been about five minutes now, one of the longest battles between the two so far, and Absol just took a very strong hit, one that she's trying to shrug off but I don't want her to push herself through at the moment. She's making great progress, and we still have a while to work on her endurance, so for right now I think this would be a good time for a lunch break.

Honestly, with my own mental schedule for what I had planned out for today, I wasn't planning on breaking for lunch until another ten minutes, give or take, it's hard to tell when you only use the sun to gauge time. Anyway, I don't think anyone would notice and while I wouldn't interrupt training, unless I find it necessary, she's been doing this since morning, a break and a few potions are very much needed before she gets back into these mock battles. If she pushes herself to far then it would just halt her training while she recovers, because potions can fix a lot but not stamina.

* * *

"I challenge you to a- Oh my god!" I blinked before looking over to where the sound had come from, only to blink at the sight of a teenage girl. Looking at her for a few moments, I wondered if I should have just head into the cave and not had lunch outside of it. Nah, this gave me some more time with my team before I would have to return most of them so we could actually fit in the cave to begin with. Still, a bit unfortunate that this is happening now.

"Is that a Mew!" Oh, not about me then, still annoying, just maybe a little less so. Actually maybe a bit more now, since I know how Mew is with literally everybody. A social butterfly, something I'm just naturally oppose to normally as I am quite anti-social. Well whatever, as long as I don't have to be dragged into- she's touching me, correction the teenager wants to die, because she is actively shaking me.

I could feel my body tense at the contact as the woman blubbered about Legendary's for half a second before ripping myself away from her while taking a lot of deep breaths while I hide most of the shaking, letting it show in my clenched fists. After a few long moments of doing my best to not look like I was about to punch the woman right in the throat to just watch her suffer for a bit, I managed to ground out in a clam voice.

"I don't care if god itself descended from the clouds above, you don't touch me" My voice wasn't as calm as I thought it was as she took a step back only to trip and land on the ground, looking up at me with a look that I haven't seen in a while. Right, I'm glaring, heavily, not a look I would normally give a person without reason though to be fair, I had all the reasons I care about.

"R-right" After a long moment I let my face drop into my natural expressionless look as I sat down, not caring enough at the moment to drag up any look to design the fact that my resting face looks a bit dead inside. Letting out a few long breaths I noted my tension was slowly going away, honestly I think even half a year ago I probably would have had that teenager in a choke hold, my control has gotten back to where it use to be alright. She should be really glad about that. After a second I let out a sigh before calling over to Mew

"Hey, I think she wants to have a chat with you. Mind doing that so I can not deal with her?" Mew looked at me for a long moment before giving me a salute in a very Mismagius kind of way before floating over to the girl on the ground. As that was happening I just leaned back a bit before standing up to go over to my team to reassure them all that I was fine and that while I wouldn't mind, they really should stop giving death glares at her. I think it was a bit distracting for the girl.

* * *

I was in the first of two caves heading to Blackthorn at the moment, if I wanted to I really could have just skipped over it, really that would have been a lot faster and a whole lot less confusing really but yet here I am, in a cave, with no idea where I am. Being able to see in the dark doesn't make it any easier when you have no idea where in the hell you are at.

I wasn't in much of a rush really so I didn't mind spending a bit of extra time in here, as being lost is like a quarter of my state of being, along side being tired, having a headache, and my really bad luck. But now it's beginning to be a bit much, so I was doing the only logical thing possible in this situation, exploiting the hell out of the fact that Lycanroc has some connection to the earth, and using that to lead me to freedom.

Honestly that's all there was to say about the cave, it truly was uninteresting at all levels possible, and that's coming from a guy that's seen practically every variation of forest I think exists in the world. It was all just grey and with pools of water, at least Union Cave had Absol there to make it's trip much more interesting. Here, well I haven't run into any disaster Pokemon, unless you count when I looked at myself in the reflection of the water, because I am kind of a walking disaster.

What I'm getting at is I think I'm going to spend the time walking to the next cave by walking and then just skip it, because while I don't mind the cold, I don't want to be in sub zero temperatures with a chance of getting lost wrapped up in it. I wouldn't even need to fly, I could just go around it. Which is most certainly what I'm going to be doing when I get there. But for now I got to get out of this cave first.

* * *

**Another chapter another bit of training, some travel, and of course, something to annoy Kyu. I don't know why touch is one of the first things I go for to piss him off, considering I know just how bad and infuriating it is to be suddenly touched and shaken around. Maybe that's the reason why I do it more often than not, because I know exactly how bad it is so it makes sense as to why he gets so tense and pissed. Well introspection aside. See ya.**


	136. Chapter 136

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

It had taken a while to get around the secondary cave but that's about it to be honest. Besides that nothing really happened, just a lot of training which also happened to slow down our progress towards Blackthorn but I didn't really mind that any as this was kind of the point of training the way up to Blackthorn was to, well, train on the way there. I was a bit tired at the moment it would seem as my thoughts just looped over itself.

Well it doesn't really matter all that much to be fair as those were just my catch up thoughts that I seem to have every now and again. To catch up a bit more, Absol's mostly learned all the moves I wanted her to so that's something. The only ones she's had much trouble with is Mirror Coat but even then she's managed the move enough times to know how to use it, just her reaction time on it is a bit slow on being able to use it. Nothing a bit more practice and a few mock battles wouldn't be able to fix over time.

Which she won't be getting until I'm back onto the road for a while, as it would seem I've arrived at Blackthorn. Looking out at the city in front of me, I just hummed a small bit to myself as I looked it over for a long moment. It wasn't much different than all the other ones I've been to so far, and it matches with the theme of buildings when it comes to this region but some of the buildings look near ancient compared to the others.

As I made my way towards the bipolar looking city I glanced upward at the sky for a few seconds, making note of the fact that the sun was directly over head, so about noon at that moment. Neat, if I take my time I should get to the city in the next hour or so and then I should be able to find the gym, if I don't some how spend seven hours trying to find it that is, which honestly wouldn't be the first time I've waste many hours of my life on being lost.

Something I rant about enough but really is a secondary trait of my entire existence along side being tired and my bad luck. But I think about, aka complain about, that more than enough already so moving on to something else to focus on. Like the fact that I'm pretty sure I'm being followed at the moment, since I'm about ninety-nine percent sure that a dragonite wasn't a common Pokemon to see floating around in the air about fifty feet above me at the moment.

I had noticed them a few minutes ago when I noticed that a shadow was moving around without source, to be honest I just didn't care much to check up on it. It wouldn't be the first time nor will it be the last that a wild massive Flying type passed over head of me. But since I just noticed what type of Pokemon it is when I checked on the time via burning my eyes because I'm both to lazy and stubborn at this point to get a watch, I'm pretty sure I know who it is, because I mean, I don't know that many people that have a dragonite on their team.

I wonder how long he's going to stay up there actually. I mean, I know it can be a bit uncomfortable to sit up on a Pokemon's back for a long time, another reason why I normally stand when I would feel infinitely safer if I could sit on Pidgeot's back, not as hard on the back and while it does usually lead to my feet falling asleep it isn't like it's that bad just a tad bit more terrifying. Though it isn't actually all that hard on the back for me, I just want to say it is to justify why I have to stand on Pidgeot's back.

Anyway, the reason why I'm thinking about this is the fact that the reason why it's not all that bad for me is that I'm a Pokemon and as such much more durable that a human. But I do know from experience from how he's sitting up on Dragonite that it is in fact not good for the back from my time of not being an idiot by knowing how the spine works to having learned to fly on both Charizard and Zekrom.

Which I could have just though instead of going on a mental rant about Pidgeot but that's quite very literally besides the point, as once again I've gotten directed from the point I was trying to make to start with. What I'm getting at is that if Lance is going to be stalking me then I don't really mind him staying up there because when he comes down he's going to be sore as all hell. At least I hope so.

Because as it happens, I don't particularly like being spied on, even if the one doing it both happens to suck at it and is an old friend of mine. Can I consider him an old friend actually? I mean he's one of my oldest friends in this world at least so I think it counts in this case. The only ones that I met before him that I still talk to on occasion is Ash and his group. And personally I think we're more civil company than friends to be honest with how little we've actually done together besides me making scathing remarks about them both out loud and mentally.

Well, I technically could add a number of my team as well to that count but they're so much closer to family than friends though both fit either way. Cause hell knows that you can have family and not get along with them, hell I use to have a family that I've barely even met more than a half dozen times and that's not even mentioning the two parents I have in this world that I can't even remember the names of.

Of course I'm already pretty much trash at names in general unless they've been said enough times to be imprinted into my eardrums but the point of the matter still stands all the same really. What was the point of this all again, because I keep seeming to fall down into a bunch of rants for the same about of reason that I normally have, which is none, just something that comes from being left inside this hyperactive head of mine.

Could be worse of course since I quite like my mind no matter how much strife it causes me as the brain is what controls everything, including the fact that I get about as much sleep as a horse depending on both how bad or good the night is in comparison to the amount of sleep I've been able to get leading up to that. Wait. Yeah I'm doing it again, the worse thing is when I call myself out on it like seven times in a row and yet I still go back to doing it.

Not sure why I call myself out on it anyway to be honest, I don't care all that much but I will admit it can be a bit tedious when after about twenty-some hours of straight thinking of nothing but randomly connecting thoughts and ideas to realize that you realize that you have nothing left to think about without just giving yourself a headache from knowing the fact that you're brain has worked on nothing but whatever bull thoughts you could think of for almost a full day straight.

Of course I both realize that I'm doing it again, and that I give up on trying at the moment. I mean the main reason why the headaches come is from eyestrain as the average person is only suppose to use there eyes for about sixteen hours a day while I multiple that by like four on occasion. It's lead to some pretty serious eye problems in the past before I got here which is the reason why I make sure to rest my eyes whenever I can when I'm on a bad insomnia streak even when I know I won't be falling asleep just because the eyelids are closed.

Damn, he's still up there, I've been thinking about this randomness for like a good five minutes now and I believe that he's been up there for about ten minutes before I cared much to look up to see what time it was when I noted it was him as well. I wonder if he's so terrible at spying that he doesn't actually know I'm here and is just taking the very slow scenic route back to Blackthorn as it is his home so I'm assuming he's heading there as well.

I wonder if he'll stop by the gym at some point as well, I mean it is his cousin's after all. Plus I wouldn't mind having a chat with the man as I will soon be hopefully challenging him again. Though I have a feeling it won't be as easy as the first time around to be honest. I mean the elite four were a very tough string of battles and I have a small feeling that they had really only taken it very seriously some where in Lorelei's match with me.

So now that I'm a very established and accomplished trainer to boot to my record, plus with them knowing very well not to underestimate me, well, I'm hoping that I'll be getting a proper battle from them. And maybe even before then as well. I mean after all, in the games Claire was suppose to be near on the level of one of the Elite Four, and I kind of hope it's true. It might be a bit arrogant but winning literally everything without even so much as a realistic fear of possibly losing is just beginning to bore me.

It's one of those problems with progressing so fast I guess, I mean there isn't much I can really do about it besides pulling an Ash and starting completely fresh but I've already made clear that I would rather jump off a plane than do something like that to my team or even to myself as well. Well nothing last forever I guess, and having constantly engaging battles is one of those things you just leave behind as you get better and better.

I don't really have much of a right to complain really, I mean I doubt anyone would want to listen to a guy complain to himself about being so much better than everyone else, but as it happens I get to make those ego filled complaints. Well whatever, I can't really bother to care to much, I'm still pretty new to this world and most of the adventures really haven't happened yet to be honest. I mean just considering all the movies I've skipped past out of not wanting a headache.

It's kind of my fault as well for being bored when I skip everything that might be interesting out of prior headaches. To be fair I have a lot of reasons for it but if I'm all that pent up about having a good battle then I could have asked Lugia for one or challenged Lance back when I last saw him. But I just didn't want to think of the aftermath much so I just went right on by and just ignored those half passing thoughts.

Damn, I'm becoming extensional, I probably should stop now before I decided life and free will is nothing but an illusion, which it technically is considering I'm nothing but words on a screen to some- Nope, not going there at the moment. I'm already questioning enough as it is, I don't need to drag this into a meta discuss as well. Besides, I'm practically in Blackthorn now, so I should probably look for the gym before I give myself a new headache.

* * *

**One of the biggest problems I have with stories is normally the pacing of it all, to be fair, if I have a clear cut goal I can keep everything tight and held together while also adding in filler like chapters to give break from the plot. The problem with that is it can't be applied to a story that isn't built for an ending. I mean this story is basically a slice of life of Kyu's journey and to be honest, as I've already said, the main story's journey is done, and has been for a while. Which means all this is the next journey's story but without the ending in sight. I mean, I look at it in this way, chapters one through seventy were him learning and getting better. And after his learning phase then it's all about the interactions, not so much the battles and all that, which makes the plot a bit hard to focus and make a good pacing for since the main plot so far really has only been about battles with everything else in between. I don't know, it's just a shift that I've recently really come to notice and just felt the need to talk about. And since this chapter was all about how Kyu rants to himself I figured I'd rant as well a bit. Anyway, See ya.**


	137. Chapter 137

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

"So were you following me like a stalker or were we just heading in the same direction?" We were probably a sight to behold, just two champions sitting down with a dragonite, riolu, and mismagius just standing or floating around the two of us as we talked in the middle of a Pokemon Center. At least I can only assume as much considering how many pairs of eyes were currently pointed at us. Which was both annoying and very hard to ignore as while I'm use to it, doesn't mean I'm not paranoid about it anyway.

"I was already heading here but I then I saw you so I figured I'd see how you were doing. When did you notice me?" He seemed interested in it but I could tell from the slight tenseness in his shoulders that something else was going down at the moment. I wonder what that could be and if I should care or not, usually the answer is yes and yet I choose not to care but maybe Absol is rubbing off on me because I have a feeling this conversation is happening also because it involves me. Still, I just pretended to not notice and said with a faint roll of the eyes.

"About as soon as you started I noticed, I didn't know it was you until I looked though but I knew someone was following me because you had to circle around once, I noticed the shadow" Only half way true, I did notice the circle around from the shadows but until I looked up I wasn't fully aware that someone was up there looking at me. But I find acting more observant than you are makes people try to hide things more, just out of subconsciousness, which just makes it much easier to notice. The reason why I was pulling this bit of manipulation out was for the fact that I was still a bit serious about whatever is bugging him.

"Of course you noticed that, honestly are you sure you're just a teenager, I mean you never act like it" I blinked at that as I wonder about his words. I kind of forget now that I'm still in a body of a kid. Actually how old am I? I think we're in September at the moment so I should be about fourteen at the moment if I'm right, I mean we're in Fall at the moment so it should be past my birthday. Damn that's a bit strange to realize that I didn't know that before hand.

"You're questioning my mental maturity a bit late. Really, it's probably a Pokemon thing, I was suppose to have a kids level of thinking ability right when I hatched but with all the messed up stuff my parents did I have no idea what level of mental maturity I should have at the moment. So I'm choosing to be an adult as that just leads to fewer headaches" Lance's expression tighten up a bit at the mention of my so called parents but didn't say anything but the expression he put on for the rest of my words gave me a better idea as to what was happening, but I wasn't really sure yet. Damn, I'm getting rusty at cold reading people it would seem.

"Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, I'm actually glad I did catch you, I needed to catch you up on a few things" I blinked at that and nodded for him to continue, like I didn't already know something was up. But seriously, I'ma bit bugged that I couldn't come up with what it could be before he can tell me. Nothing I can really do about it sense it's something that was bound to get rusty from extreme lack of use expect on the rare occasion I need to analyze someone behavior but it's still weird that I didn't notice before now.

"Well to start with, I guess the most important thing to you would be news crew tried to run a story about you thinking you were a Pokemon, also about you being insane and dangerous" He gave me a look at that so I just gave him a look back and said with a roll of the eyes.

"Yeah, I figured they would try that after I politely asked them not to. I'm guessing you stopped it then? If so thanks, if not oh well" Lance raised a skeptical eyebrow at the word 'politely' which I thought was rude, I mean he's right to be suspicious but still, rude. Though when I ended my last sentence his look turned much more into one of surprise.

"Really? I did have someone stop the story of course but I figured you'd care a bit more about it to be honest" Something was still up about this, the tension hadn't gone away so I do believe something else is at play here besides those idiots I met at the whirl islands. I can think on it in a bit or I can just wait until he tells me as well as it's clear he's going to since he said this was the most important, not the only thing of importance.

"Eh, I sure wouldn't mind keeping that part of my life a secret but it's not like I think it's that massive of a thing anymore" Lance blinked at that, not knowing how to react before saying.

"Really? You seemed to want to keep it a very tight secret before in the past" I sighed at that and nodded before saying.

"Well yeah, do you have any idea how much of a headache it would have been to the me in the past. The answer is a lot. But nowadays I'm kind of already famous as all hell and most people bug me anyway for one thing or another, so one more thing being added I don't think is going to make my life all that much more difficult. Though if I could help it I'd much rather not have anyone find out just to save me from future questions" Lance just blinked at that before shrugging and saying with a small grin.

"Yeah, I guess I wouldn't be able to understand that, mister ranked fourth most popular trainer in the world" I blinked in return at that before groaning as I felt the need to place my face in my hands for a moment to just sigh in disappointment for the human race. Instead of saying that I just sighed outwardly and said with an air of not actually wanting him to answer my question.

"When did this happen?" Lance just laughed at that as he looked around for a moment before pointing over at a new by table that had magazines laid across it for trainers to read while they're waiting and on said table was a magazine that thankfully didn't have a picture of me on it but that was the only blessing as on it in big bold letters read 'This years top Ten most popular Trainers so far!' God damn click bait. Wait, no, something much more important has to be addressed here.

"Why do you know my ranking in what looks like a drama magazine? Anything you want to tell me about your reading habits" He blinked at that and I knew exactly what was about to happen. My thought was proven true as he immediately went on to change the topic, alright then, I'm not to rusty which is good, just I'm spending more time reading Pokemon rather than humans and so I'm trying to read signs that the human face doesn't normally or just can't make. That's probably it.

"Well anyway, on to the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. Team Rocket" And just like that the light air was gone, that tends to happen when the group of discussion tries to kill you a few times, only after the idea of enslaving me was decided to be a bad idea. So with that I sat up a bit more straighter in my chair while Mismagius, who had been floating around was suddenly hovering over my shoulder.

"What are those idiots up to now" Lance sighed to himself before pulling out a pokeball in his hand and looked at it for a long moment. I tilted my head to the side as I looked at the ball for a long second before a number of thoughts clicked into place. Ah, I know what's going on now. It's that thing with the shiny gyarados. I only have a minor remembrance of that event in the anime. To be fair, I don't remember a number of what's been happening in the show at this point so this is nothing new really.

"They were trying to make a machine that can induce evolution from what I gathered sound waves" I blinked at that before rolling my eyes just to make even more of a note about how stupid those idiots are, something Lance picked up on as he gave me a raised eyebrow at that. I just sighed and said.

"Evolution is all about certain catalysis, not something as idiotic as sound waves. Honestly, Team Rocket for how many scientist they seemed to have sure didn't learn anything new or accurate" Lance seemed a bit more interested at that as he leaned forwards a bit and said.

"Oh? Is this a bit of hidden Pokemon knowledge only your kind would know about?" I shook my head at that as I had to learn about this the very hard way around, and I have yet to get any benefits from being a Pokemon that I didn't have to learn from the ground up myself, much less from just knowing how to do it from just being born. Still, I decided to explain it a bit more.

"No, nothing like that. I just learned over time that evolution for most Pokemon is triggered by an inflict of power that forces the body to change to compensate for it. It's some chemical reaction Pokemon have I'm sure, but basically that's how most Pokemon evolve while others need other stimuli to trigger it, like a certain outside force like a evolution stone, an environmental factor, or even an emotional one" I chose to block out the annoyed expression that covered Riolu's expression at that last one.

Because I had the idea to force her to evolve the same way I did, just have Mew work her whatever it is and boom, the evolution process is known for fixing incredible amounts of damage in the past so I saw no reason why it wouldn't work in this situation, or at the very least it would help with the pain lessen a bit when she would become a lucario. But the problem is riolu as a Pokemon needs a strong emotional bond with someone else to evolve, it's just how it works.

This isn't to say she doesn't have one with the team, no, she gets along well with everyone and even if we do argue a bit she still is apart of the family and it's seen that way from both her and the team. The problem is, she use to have a bond like that with her old trainer, which, let's just say how it ended was more than messed up enough to cause some mental effect that seems to be blocking her evolution trigger from activating. At least this is what Mew has been able to tell me. It was all in all quite the depressing day to be honest.

"Oh really? But they did have a success though, they managed to cause a magikarp evolve, and it looks different than any other of it's species now" I leaned back a bit at that and acted like I was thinking it over for a moment while I was actually wondering more about how I would be able to explain this more accurately. After a moment I came up with something as I began to explain.

"Well the magikarp wasn't probably already different, more than likely a shiny, and if that's true then the gyarados that came from them would be red in this case. As for the evolution thing, well like I said some Pokemon evolve from emotional situations, that doesn't always mean they need that situation to evolve but on the flip side of that the emotional event could also be enough some times to force an evolution anyway. That's what probably happened since when most gyarados evolve they're quite temperamental"

Lance leaned back a bit at that as he seemed to be thinking something over. I didn't mind, it gave me time to wonder how in the world did this little met up become a science lesson on Pokemon evolution. I wonder if he is going to ask me about shinys now. If so I'm probably going to have to make up something about skin pigmentation or something similar that would sound right, though to be honest I wouldn't really be wrong in that case either as it is what it is, in a pretty bare bones way of looking at it.

"I see, well still, they were trying to experiment on Pokemon and even if they're method was wrong it doesn't change that it did prove results, just not in the way they were thinking it was. Well, I guess it doesn't really change anything then, that's fine I guess, even if the lesson was a bit more than I thought I was learn about when I decided to tell you about that event" I just shrugged at that and said.

"I wasn't exactly expecting to give a lesson either but here we are, though to be honest I'm a bit surprised I wasn't there when this happened, it's kind of my brand a this point that I'm unlucky enough to be around big Team Rocket events in some way" Lance nodded with a bit of a smile on his face at that as he said.

"Yeah, I was a bit surprised as well to be honest, which doesn't that say something that it's more likely to see you in the middle of an active crime than not" I just rolled my eyes a that and replied with.

"Well, I am a police officer so it would only make sense in a weird not at all sense making way. Even if I've only used the bloody badge like four times in almost a year since I got the bloody thing" He seemed to just remember that I was technically a cop, which I can't blame him for as every time I or someone else brings it up I'm always remembering that fact myself. Though that mostly comes form the fact that I'm not exactly the best about caring about things like laws.

"Yeah, I guess that makes a bit of sense in a backwards unlikely sort of way like you said. Well either way, I'm out of things to catch you up with, so with that in mind I figured it's about time I ask you what you're in town for" I guess the conversation on that topic is over now. Not like we were really talking about anything to important I guess, so I might as well go with it.

"I'm in town to challenge the gym here actually, and form what I know, your cousin or something like that is the one that's the gym leader. So I figured it would be a neat battle for badge seven" Lance was grinning at that before stopping suddenly as he gave a small laugh before saying.

"You only have seven badges then?" I nodded at that while wondering why he said only seven, I mean sure if I wanted to I could have gotten probably all the badges in this region in like a week with Pidgeot's insane speeds but I like to take my time.

"I mean if it's a problem then I can say I have seventeen badges, it would technically be true after all" I was counting my league and police badge in that equation. Though Lance seemed a bit less suspect he still sighed a bit before saying.

"It's nothing really, just my cousin like is a bit heavy on the badge numbers. She's been training with me for a while now whenever I come into town and she's gotten really good, maybe strong enough to give a good running against Bruno and as such she's a bit iffy on who she battles and judges them a bit much on the badge amount" Oh. I don't remember that in either the show or game but I guess either something was changed or she's just a bigger prick than I remember.

"Oh? She sounds really lovely then" He just smiled like he was trying to not grimace as I wondered to myself if I'm going to have to deal with some idiocy in my near future. I hope not.

* * *

**Just a chapter to catch Kyu up on recent events that he for once wasn't a part of and to just have something before the next gym battle. I don't really know what to say extra here so I'm just going to leave it off here. See ya.**


	138. Chapter 138

**I Don't Own Pokemon**

* * *

"Shouldn't you be going back to the League or something more productive than watching me battle your cousin" I didn't phrase it like a question because it wasn't one, we both knew he technically shouldn't be spending so much time stalking me when from what I've been told and figured out, he has yet to actually drop by the League to give the report to his group of g-men and the rangers about what happened with the Lake of Rage stuff.

"Well yeah, but this shouldn't take more than half an hour at most so I can just say I got a bit turned around in the air on the way back to the Plateau. Besides I want to catch up a bit with Clair before I head out again and I can just use you as an excuse if someone decides to call me out on it" The only man to ever be the Champion over two regions everybody. I swear, he's an unholy mix of a workaholic and a lazy man. One day he's fighting criminal empires the next he's using me to get out of paper work. Though maybe I shouldn't be able to say anything on the matter.

"Glad to know you value our friendship to an equivalent of about as much as a guy calling in sick" He laughed a bit at that as we stepped into the gym. Looking around the room, I let me eyes scan over the sights in front of me for a short moment to take in the fact that nothing in this room was all that interesting. It all was a bit bare bones to be honest, though it almost had a traditional feeling to it in a weird way so it added something to the room so it wasn't just a plain waiting area.

Even though all it made me think about was how old this building was. Which just made my mind turn to if it was structurally sound enough to have a large scale battle in. Well it it's not then I'll probably be fine and I know my shadow would be fast enough to protect Riolu if the roof came crashing down on us. Whatever, it's much more than likely this is just my paranoia talking, well, thinking, but the point stands all the same either way.

"So this is usually about the time I just start walking around until I stumble onto someone but I'm pretty sure you know were Clair would be at the moment so I'm just going to have you do something useful an take the lead" Lance just blinked at my approach but to be fair it has yet to not work for me surprisingly enough, still he just nodded and with that we were walking around though a hallway, then a turn and after about a few more seconds we came into a big open room.

Looking around it, I hummed briefly as my thoughts ran around for a moment, noting the fact that in the middle of the room sat what I could only assume would be the battle area as half of the land was actually a water section along with the fact that two very recognizable rectangles were drawn in white where we would stand in a battle. Which hopefully should be happening soon, though the fact that no one was in the room seemed to put off that hope a bit.

"Well this is were you'll be fighting at the very least though I'm not sure where my cousin has run off to" Fight. That word actually caught me a bit off my thoughts, not a lot at all mind you, but enough to be noticeable. It was interesting to think about I guess, I mean I've only ever thought about about Pokemon battles only with the word battle. Fight just wasn't the right term for it. That was more if I punched a guy in the face, that would be more of a fight than what is about to happen in this room, which would be a battle.

"We could wait, as I highly doubt you would mind that but I think it would be best if we find her as it is a bit late and I don't really want to stand her all night just because she decided to turn in early" I guess it's just one of those things that I only care about, like how I think idiot and stupid have completely different means when really I think the actual definition of the words make them out to be the same thing. Idiot is someone who makes bad decisions but might not be stupid while stupid is just some guy that is a bit lacking in the smarts department.

"I'll go look for her then, it would give us a bit of time to talk before you two start up your battle" I gave him a nod at that as he walked away into another hallway that was off to the side. Anyway, back to my thoughts, so a battle is a fight with Pokemon where both trainers are trying to win, while a fight is just two people embarrassing themselves by smacking each other. It's probably concerning that I find that the second is much more entertaining to watch than the first. I blame the not so small messed up part of my mind for that fact.

Moving on from the fact that my mental health probably not exactly what most would considered great, I changed the topic back to the battle, though not to define the term again, I've already spent enough time on that one. Now I was thinking more along the lines of who should I use in this battle. The most obvious answer was Absol, as this would be a pretty good experience for her to have against Pokemon that I'm sure are going to be stronger than her.

But as the fact of the matter is, I don't think it would be a good idea at the moment as I was planning on getting that experience in for her from the competition at the Silver league that is approaching. Sure she could still battle here but as it happens I want her to use this time to rest up a bit from the very intense bit of training I've put on her. As while I have been a good bit more lack on the hardcore training for the last few months, I've kicked back up in high gear on it and Absol is feeling the effects. Meaning that she needs a break before she burns herself out.

The next that came to mind was Serperior but I also didn't want him to battle in this gym either, as while he has been pushed pretty hard by my training there was another reason behind it as well. That one was that I just didn't want him to at the moment, I mean he isn't technically a battling Pokemon, he's more of a coordination Pokemon even if I have shifted the focus away from that part of my trip around the region I know I should focus back onto it soon so it would be a bit backwards to have him to a very high pace battle right before that.

Which means it's been limited down to the Legendaries, which just is a no on the fact that I haven't yet field tested them, something I know has begun to bug Zekrom and to a much lesser extent Mew, so all that means is now that we're on too the last six available. After thinking about it for a long moment, taking out those that had already battled a gym in this region I came to a decision right around the time that Lance returned, with a woman with blue hair following in behind him. I can only assume that's Clair.

"So this is my challenger huh? Doesn't look like much and he's a bit short" My body's fourteen, and she's only about three inches taller than me actually so I have no idea why she thinks she can talk about height differences. As for the first comment, it wasn't worth much of a care considering just from looking at her slight tense form, she knows exactly who I am and how strong I can be. Getting insulted over a comment that was clearly just her lying to herself was pointless. So I just nodded and said.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll never regret those words. Anyway, mind getting this started, I'm both tired and bored" She glared a bit at me for that last comment but that was the whole point of my words, she was now annoyed at me so she'll also want the battle to start so she can be a bit vicious or something for revenge. Why was I manipulating a situation I had no need to? The reason is because I was in fact bored and tired, I've been walking all day and plus I though I would be in a battle about forty minutes ago before I had that chat with Lance. All that with my lack of care about tricking any and everyone I don't care a about and this happens.

"Yeah, sure, let's get started then you hot shot. This'll be a four on four battle, you'll pick the first Pokemon and then from there there will be no breaks once I send my own Pokemon out, you'll be able to switch out though" She said it like a side mention, like she didn't think I would, which was fair, I never really switch out team members in a Battle. I've only done it like twice at most in gym battles and I did it after beating an Elite Four member but I'm not sure if that technically counts as switching out in a battle if they all were fighting me back to back.

Still, thoughts on the matter wasn't really all that important as I walked over to the opposite white box that Clair had moved over to occupy as I reached up to my sash and pulled off the pokeball in the fifth slot. Tapping the button twice to both prime and released the Pokemon in side of the ball. I gave it an mild underhand toss and watched as it opened and bounced back to my awaiting hand as Charizard appeared in front of me. He blinked for a short moment before realizing where he was before a grin appeared on his face as the flame on his tail spiked a bit in volume. So clearly he's excited about being able to battle, that's nice.

So while my Lizard did that I watched with a small interest as Clair pulled off a pokeball from behind her back from what I can only assume to be her belt before throwing it out into the air while calling out the name of said Pokemon. When the Kingdra appeared I wasn't much surprised by it because of that fact though I was now a good bit more cautious as the water part of the battle field suddenly made a lot more sense. I let my mind wander for a moment as I recalled most of what I would need to know about this Pokemon when Clair yelled out.

"Hydro Pump!" Ok then, I guess we're doing this now.

* * *

**This is a short chapter and to be honest the next one might not be out by this chapter's following Monday. As for why, well I just kind of feel horrible at the moment because I've recently seemed to have gotten a cold which is pretty bad for me. I don't get sick often but because my body is normally already stressed out from the lack of sleep I get, when I get sick I get sick bad and since my insomnia doesn't care about something like that I have to force sleeping pills in my body so I'm rested enough that my system can actually fight off the sickness along with some other meds, which just makes me feel even worse as doing so always makes my body feel like trash when I wake up and go to sleep. So basically in summation, I'm going to be suffering for a while and that isn't really a good place to be when I'm writing stuff, so, sorry if no chapters on any of my stories comes out for a while but I kind of just don't think it would be a good idea for any involved for me to be hunched at my computer writing. Anyway, See ya.**


End file.
